Mi vida en Ponyville
by Brodek117
Summary: Quien diría que después de seis meses desde que llega a Ponyville me terminaría enamorando de la pony mas fiestera del lugar, ademas de conocer a otros ponys que ahora son amigos muy cercanos, lo malo es que la vida no es siempre de color de rosa... bueno, la mía si, ya que amo con todo mi ser a esa pony rosa y pienso protegerla incluso si eso significa dar mi propia vida
1. Una nueva historia

_***Capitulo 1: Una nueva historia**_

 _Era medio día en Equestria, entre los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, se encontraba caminando un pegaso de pelaje rojo, crin larga y rubia, su cola es flameada de color amarillo y rojo, llevaba puesta una armadura diferente a la de los guardias reales, la cual ocultaba su CM y de ojos azules_

 _El pegaso iba caminando en dirección a las celdas y tenia una cara con expresión de estar muy molesto_

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto el pegaso rojo a uno de los guardias

-Esta en la celda señor- contesto el guardia

-¿Hace cuanto lleva ahí?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Desde la mañana señor-

-Aaaaahh... nunca entiende- dijo el pegaso rojo llevándose un casco a la cara -pueden retirarse, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

-Esta seguro, es alguien peligroso- comento uno de los guardias

-Y yo también-

-Entendido señor- dijo el guardia en posición de firmes, luego se retira junto con los otros guardias del lugar

 _El pegaso camina hacia las celdas y se detiene enfrente de una de ellas y mira seria mente a el pony que esta sentado tranquilamente tarareando una canción, este se ocultaba en las sombras y no se dejaba ver, pero se podía distinguir que este es un pony terrenal_

-Tu nomas me ocasionas problemas, sabes- comento el pegaso rojo

-Jajaja... tranquilo Ventus... no es como que haya hecho algo malo- comento el pony terrenal

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no mates a los criminales que capturas?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-No lo se... y además, yo los capturo vivos... que ellos decidan intentar escapar y me vea obligado a tener que matarlos es algo totalmente diferente-

-Por que no eres alguien normal, con un trabajo normal- comento Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Por que es aburrido ser normal- dijo el pony terrenal

-¿Por que no te pones a trabajar con los Cakes en Ponyville?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Por que no confió mucho en ellos... además de que ya lo hice y termine explotando la cocina tres veces-

-Un día de estos Pinkie te va a dejar por hacer tantas estupideces- comento Ventus

-Siiii... no lo creo- dijo el pony terrenal

-Otra vez estas aquí Hunter Killer- dijo una voz conocida para los dos

-Princesa Celestia- dijo Ventus haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Ya le he dicho que no me llame por ese nombre- comento el pony terrenal seriamente -Princesa-

-No es mi culpa que te hayas hecho con ese nombre por tu fama como un caza recompensas- comento la alicornio del día, ella es de pelaje blanco, con crin y cola de varios colores, la cual ondulaba mágicamente, su tamaño era el doble de un pony normal y llevaba una corona puesta, su CM es un rádiate sol

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el pony terrenal desde la celda

-Hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo la Princesa Celestia, en eso entra una pony terrenal de pelaje rosado, su crin y cola son rizados y de un rosa mas fuerte, su CM son tres globos de fiesta, de los cuales dos son azules y una amarillo, sus ojos son de color celeste

-Ya te he dicho que dejes de estar jugando a los caza recompensas- comento la pony rosa

-Jajaja... si lo se, pero no se hacer otra cosa mejor que esa, mi amor- dijo el pony terrenal caminando a hacia ella dejándose mostrar, este tiene un pelaje verde claro, su crin es negra con rayas verdes y su cola era flameada de color negro por fuera y verde por dentro, su CM es una daga negra enterrada en un cráneo de color blanco con unas cuantas monedas de oro alrededor y de ojos verde lima

-Puedes volver a trabajar conmigo en SugarCup Cornner- comento la pony rosa con su típica sonrisa

-Mira Pinkie... sabes que la cocina no es lo mío- contesto el pony verde con unas sonrisa

-Pero yo te puedo enseñar, además piensa en todos esos cupcakes que podrás comer gratis y no solo eso- dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa en su cara -además de que ya no intentarían encerrarte cada vez que vienes a Canterlot-

-Oye... no es mi culpa que los criminales intenten escapar después de que los capturo- se quejo el pony terrenal

-Entonces deja de jugar a los caza recompensas y pasa mas tiempo conmigo- dijo la pony fiestera bastante molesta y sacándole la lengua

-Je je je... te ves adorable cuando te enojas- comento el pony verde

-Ya váyanse a un hotel- comento Ventus

-Pues si me dejaras ir, lo haría con justo-

-No tengo la autorización para hacer eso- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Esta bien, pero será la ultima vez que te haga un favor- dijo la alicornio del día

-Gracias, Princesa Celestia- agradeció el pony verde, al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Suertudo- comento Ventus

-Pinkie, será mejor que regreses a SugarCup Cornner, no quiero que los Cakes te regañen por mi culpa- dijo el pony terrenal

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie en posición de firmes y con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a la Princesa Celestia un poco, para después retirarse

-Bueno, yo también me retiro, tengo papeleo que hacer- dijo la Princesa Celestia

-Nos vemos luego Princesa- dijo el pony verde despidiéndose de la alicornio del día y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

 _Ya una vez se retira la Princesa del día, Ventus se le queda mirando a el pony verde que estaba todavía encerrado en la celda, con una sonrisa en su cara_

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso...- decía el pegaso rojo jugando con las llaves de la celda -debería dejarte encerrado-

-¡A por favor Ventus!- grito el pony terrenal -ya oíste a la princesa... vamos déjame ir-

-Claro que te liberare...- dijo Ventus empezando a caminar hacia afuera del complejo -pero en la noche, ya que acabe mi jornada-

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pony verde

-Es mi venganza por todas esas bromas que me has hecho desde que nos conocemos- dijo el pegaso estando ya en la puerta apunto de salir

-¡Déjame salir Ventus Fast o te juro que te hare sufrir!- grito el pony terrenal intentando doblar las rejas de la celda

-Nope... como te dije antes, es mi venganza por todo lo que me has hecho antes- dijo Ventus tranquilamente

-¡Me vengare por esto Fast... en cualquier momento bajo cualquier circunstancia, me vengare!- grito el pony verde lleno de ira

-¡Lo siento Brodek, ya no te escucho!- grito el pegaso rojo ya del otro lado de la puerta, quien además se empezó a reír a carcajadas -aaaaahh... al fin hice justicia-

-¡Sácame de aquí Fast!- incluso a fuera del lugar se escuchaban los gritos del pony terrenal

 _El día transcurrió con normalidad, ya antes de anochecer, Ventus regresaba a las celdas para liberar a Brodek ya que su jornada se había acabado, una vez llega a la celda ve a el pony verde jugar con las rejas con una taza haciendo un ruido insoportable, tanto así que el guardia se tapo las orejas_

-Por favor señor Ventus... libérelo, ya no lo soporto- dijo el guardia arrodillándose como si pidiera clemencia

-Ahora entiende lo que yo sufro... ni te imagina lo que yo he tenido que soportar-comento Ventus

-Solo... sáquelo de aquí- dijo el guardia

-Mejor ve y come algo al comedor, si te dicen algo diles que yo te di la autorización- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Gracias señor- dijo el guardia quien salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

-Aaaaahh... adiós a la paz y tranquilidad- se dijo Ventus acercándose a la celda del pony verde

-Soy un pony bueno- decía Brodek tirado en el suelo y golpeando las rejas con una taza de metal haciendo un ruido molesto

-En serio, nunca te cansas de hacer sufrir a los demás ¿verdad?- comento el pegaso rojo, por dentro se estaba riendo a carcajadas al ver de esa forma al pony verde

-Ya cállate y déjame ir- dijo el pony verde levantándose en el acto

-Nomas por que la Princesa Celestia lo ordeno- dijo Ventus, toma las llaves de la celda y abre la puerta

-¡Siiii... al fin libre!- grito de alegría Brodek

-Aaaaaahh... no se por que sigo siendo amigo tuyo- comento el pegaso rojo

-Por que sino, quien mas te haría sufrir y reír- contesto el pony verde

-Aaaaahh... Celestia dame paciencia por que sino lo mato algún día-

 _En los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia_

-¡Achuuu!- estornudo la alicornio del día

-Salud hermana- dijo la alicornio de la noche, de pelaje azul oscuro, su crin y cola ondulan mágicamente y brillando como el cielo nocturno, con una CM de una luna creciente -¿no será que pescaste un resfriado?-

-Espero y no hermana, espero y no- comento la Princesa Celestia

-Ya es hora de levantar la luna- comento la Princesa Luna, haciendo brillar mágicamente su cuerno

 _De vuelta en la sección de celdas del castillo_

-Yo no me pienso ir sin mis cosas- comento Brodek

-Esta bien, sígueme- dijo Ventus empezando a caminar

-¿Y que tal te fue?- pregunto el pony verde siguiendo a Ventus

-Pues que te diré... lo normal- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Aaaaja... claro, normal-

-Pues aunque no lo creas, yo tengo días normales a diferencia de otros- comento Ventus volteándolo a ver seriamente

-Esta bien, ya entendí- dijo Brodek

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz conocida para Brodek

-Aaaaahhh... tu ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el pony verde

-No me esperaba verte aquí a estas horas, Hunter Killer- dijo un pegaso gris, con crin y cola negros, su CM era una espada negra con alas, y sus ojos son de color rojos

-Además, ya te he dicho que no me llames así- comento Brodek mirándolo seriamente -Wind-

-Jajaja... todavía te acuerdas de mi bastardo- comento el pegaso gris

-Como olvidarte... si eres un viejo amigo mío- dijo el pony terrenal verde con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿y como esta tu hermana?-

-No tienes derecho a mencionarla- dijo Wind seriamente y con una mirada asesina

-No es mi culpa que ella haya querido jugar con fuego- comento Brodek

-¿Qué hiciste Brodek?- pregunto Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Nada... te lo juro- dijo el pony verde

-No hizo nada... solo se acostó con mi hermana y luego le rompió el corazón-

-¿En serio hiciste eso?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Si... pero fue antes de que yo llegara a Ponyville y conociera a Pinkie- contesto Brodek de una manera tranquila y despreocupada

-Tienes suerte de que estemos en Canterlot, por que sino, tu cabeza ya estaría rodando en el suelo- comento el pegaso gris

-Si, si, lo que digas- dijo el pony verde

-Hmph... si fuera tu me cuidaría las espaldas- advirtió Wind quien se fue volando lejos de ellos

-No tienes remedio- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Je je je...no se por que te quejas- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su cara

-A no se... porque por lo general cuando haces algo yo termino involucrado en ello- comento el pegaso rojo

-No es cierto- se defendió el pony verde

-Claro que si y no me provoques, que te vuelvo a encerrar- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Ya, pues ya, ahí muere- dijo Brodek

-No se como rayos lo haces, pero tienes una suerte de perro- comento el pegaso rojo

-Yo suerte... por favor, jajajaja- dijo el pony terrenal

-Ya cállate y toma tus cosas... ya quiero llegar a casa y ver a mi Fluu- dijo Ventus abriendo una puerta y señalando un cofre que estaba ahí

-Genial...- Brodek abre el cofre y saca una katana negra, la cual del filo estaba de un color rojo sangre, de la empuñadura tenia una forma de churiken y al final le colgaba una cadena negra -ya te extrañaba preciosa-

-Que exagerado eres- comento el pegaso rojo

-O déjame ser- dijo el pony verde, hace algunos cuantos movimientos con la katana y la enfunda en su espalda, después del mismo cofre saca un brazalete negro y se lo pone en el casco izquierdo -listo, ya estoy completo-

-Bien, ahora vámonos- dijo Ventus empezando a volar

-¡Oye... me vas a dejar aquí!- grito Brodek

-Toma el tren de regreso a Ponyville- comento el pegaso rojo

-Pero no tengo dinero- contesto el pony verde

-¿Qué hay del dinero de la recompensa?-

-Me la quitaron... recuerda que me encerraron-

-Oh... si cierto- dijo Ventus chocando ambos cascos

-Idiota- susurro Brodek

-Bueno... arréglatelas como puedas- dijo el pegaso rojo volando en dirección de Ponyville

-Pues ya que...- dijo el pony verde quien se queda pensando un poco -ya se... jajajaja...-

 _Brodek se va corriendo en dirección de la estación de tren, una vez llega, de alguna forma se consigue un boleto hacia Ponyville, mientras que Ventus volaba tranquilamente de vuelta a casa_

-Tardaste mucho no crees- comento Brodek estando afuera de la casa de Ventus después de un par de horas

-Pero que... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí y como es que llegaste antes que yo?- pregunto Ventus

-Pues tome el tren y ya- contesto el pony verde

-¿De donde sacaste dinero para el tren?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Créeme... no quieres saberlo- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-Lo robaste, ¿no es así?- dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Claro que no... -

-Si aja... si no fuera por que estoy cansado y por que estoy fuera de turno, ya te hubiera arrestado- comento el pegaso rojo

-¿Bajo que cargos?- pregunto el pony verde

-Por robo y extorción- contesto Ventus

-No tienes pruebas de ello- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-No tener pruebas es mi prueba-

-Eso no tiene lógica-

-Tu tampoco la tienes y no me estoy quejando- comento el pegaso rojo

-¡Oye!- grito el pony verde

-Mira Brodek, estoy cansado después de tanto trabajar como para soportarte... suficiente tengo con lo que paso a medio día- dijo Ventus

-Pero yo no hice nada- dijo Brodek

-Hola Ven- dijo una voz conocida para el pegaso rojo, de una tonalidad amable y dulce

-Hola Fluu- dijo el pegaso rojo volteando a ver a una pegaso amarilla de crin larga y rosa al igual que su cola, tiene de CM mariposas rosas, Ventus se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios

-Que bueno que volviste- comento la pegaso amarilla al separarse del beso

-Hola Fluttershy- dijo Brodek saludando con una sonrisa

-Hola Brodek- dijo Fluttershy algo tímida

-¿Por qué todavía me tienes miedo?- pregunto el pony verde

-A no lo se... será por que tienes un arma en tu espalda idiota- comento Ventus

-Oh... eso lo explica todo... je je je...- dijo Brodek despreocupadamente

-Ham... te espero adentro Ven, me imagino que tienes hambre- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-Claro que si cielo- contesto el pegaso rojo dándole un beso en la mejilla -Brodek cállate, no digas nada-

-Pero no iba a decir nada- comento el pony verde

-Pero lo pensaste-

-Esta bien, esta bien, si lo pensé- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Por que no mejor vas a SugarCup Cornner y ayudas a Pinkie, en lo que sea que este haciendo- comento Ventus

-Nope... a esta hora es cuando limpian la cocina y yo no pienso limpiar nada- contesto el pony terrenal verde

-Sabes que Pinkie se va a molestar contigo, ¿verdad?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Nah... ella estará bien-

-Hola Brodek-

-¿Ah?- Brodek voltea a ver a quien le saludo y mira a Pinkie a su lado -hola Pinkie-

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Pinkie

-Pues lo normal que te...- el pony verde no termino lo que iba a decir ya que cayo en cuanta con quien hablaba -¡Aaaaaahhh... Pinkie!- sale corriendo a toda prisa alegándose de la pony fiestera -¡nos vemos luego Ventus!-

-¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?- pregunto Ventus

-Nopi... solo le estoy dando ventaja- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa en su cara

-Nunca entiende ese pony por las buenas- comento el pegaso rojo

-Lo se... es todo un idiota- contesto Pinkie alegremente

-Pero es tu idiota, ¿no es así?-

-Sipi... y ya le di mucha ventaja- dijo la pony fiestera, de su crin saca una soga y la lanza en la dirección donde se fue corriendo el pony verde atándolo de sus patas

-¡Nooooo... suéltame, no quiero limpiar!- gritaba Brodek mientras era arrastrado hacia donde estaba la pony fiestera y el pegaso rojo -¡estas haciendo trampa Pinkie!-

-Que no has escuchado que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- comento Ventus

-¡No ayudes idiota!- grito el pony verde

-Ups... lo pensé en voz alta- dijo el pegaso rojo tapándose la boca a con un casco mientras que el pony verde lo miraba seriamente -je je je... lo siento... nah... es mentira-

-¡Ya van dos Fast!- comento Brodek

-Ya deja de estarte quejado y vámonos- dijo Pinkie terminando de atar a el pony verde para que no escapara

-Pinkie... amor, suéltame ¿quieres?- dijo el pony verde tratando de negociar con ella

-Ni intentes negociar conmigo que sabes que no funcionara- comento la pony fiestera -ni aunque lo quiera el autor de este fic-

-Maldita sea... odio cuando tienes razón- dijo Brodek

-¿De que rayos hablan ustedes?- pregunto Ventus quien estaba confundido

-Es una larga historia- comentaron los dos al unísono

-Ham... mejor entro de una vez a la casa antes de que pase algo mas raro- comento el pegaso rojo caminando a la entrada de la casas, una vez que esta en la puerta entra rápidamente a la casas -están locos-

-¡No estoy loco!- grito Brodek desde afuera de la casa

-¡Si, si lo estas!- contesto Ventus

-¡Esta bien, si lo estoy pero solo un poquito!- dijo el pony verde

-¡Mira... si no estuvieras loco, no podrías amar a Pinkie!- grito el pegaso rojo

-¡Esta bien, lo admito estoy locamente enamorado de Pinkie...!- contesto Brodek haciendo sonrojar a la pony rosa -¡pero eso no significa que este loco!-

-Aun así no te libras de ayudarme a limpiar la cocina- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro, empezando a arrastrar por el suelo a el pony verde

-¡Auxilioooooo!- gritaba iracundamente el pony verde pidiendo ayuda

-¿Ya se fueron?- pregunto una tímida Fluttershy

-Si Fluu... ya se fueron, por ahora- dijo Ventus un poco mas aliviado

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Bien, mi único problema fue Bro...- el pegaso rojo no termino lo que iba a decir ya que lo golpeo una zanahoria en la cara, enfrente de el estaba el conejo Angel, se acerca a el y le susurra -tienes suerte de que ame lo suficiente a Fluu como para estarte aguantando-

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Que me fue bien y solo tuve problemas con unos papeles debido a Brodek- dijo Ventus como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Ahora que hizo ese pony?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla -bueno, si es que me quieres decir-

-Lo mismo de siempre... entregar a los criminales con recompensas muertos- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¿Cómo es que puede hacer algo como eso y sonreír como si nada?- pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente

-Es un idiota y uno muy grande- contesto Ventus tranquilamente

-Lo bueno es que tu no eres así Ven- comento la pegaso amarilla acercándose a el y dándole un abrazo seguido de un beso apasionado en los labios

-Ya te he dicho que me enamoro mas de ti cuando me besas de esa forma- dijo el pegaso rojo una vez que se separaron del beso pero sin dejar de abrazarse

-Lo se...- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

 _Mientras tanto en SugarCup Cornner_

-¡Vamos Brodek... uno, dos, uno, dos!- decía Pinkie con un megáfono animando a el pony verde para que siguiera limpiando

-¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas en lugar de darme ánimos?- pregunto Brodek

-¡Por que yo no estuve en una celda encerrada todo el día!- comento la pony fiestera

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Brodek?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Solo hice mi trabajo, eso es todo- contesto seriamente el pony verde, en eso toma un vaso con agua y empieza a beberlo

-Que clase de ejemplos le darás tus hijos cuando los tengas con Pinkie- comento la Sra. Cake, en eso el pony verde escupe el agua y se empieza ahogar

-Coff, coff, coff... ¿hijos?- dijo Brodek sorprendido

-Si, hijos... como los nuestros, Pumpkin Cake y Pound Cake- comento el Sr. Cake

-No creen que es demasiado apresurado para eso- comento el pony verde

-Ya llevas seis meses desde que llegaste a Ponyville- explico el Sr. Cake -cuatro meses de relación con Pinkie y un mes viviendo con nosotros-

-¿Tu no crees que ya es tiempo que le pidas matrimonio a Pinkie?- pregunto la Sra. Cake -o acaso no la amas realmente-

-Si amo a Pinkie, pero tengo mis motivos para todavía no hacerlo- comento Brodek

-¿En serio? ¿Cuáles son?- pregunto por sorpresa Pinkie

-Es algo complicado- contesto el pony verde rascándose la nuca con un casco -pero te prometo que te lo diré cuando me sienta listo-

-Te creeré si haces una Pinkie promesa- comento la pony rosa

-Esta bien... con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijo Brodek

-Perfecto... ¡ahora sigue limpiando... uno dos, uno , dos!- dijo Pinkie con un megáfono

-Aaaaaaahh... creo que he sentenciado mi muerte- comento el pony verde

-No es para tanto...- comento el Sr. Cake -estar casado es hermoso, ¿no es así Sra. Cake?-

-Claro que si Sr. Cake- dijo la Sra. Cake dándole un beso a su esposo

-Bueno, nos iremos a dormir ya- dijo el Sr. Cake -cuando terminen apaguen todo, por favor-

-Si Sr. Cake- dijeron Pinkie y Brodek al unísono, después se quedaron viendo unos segundo y se rieron

-Se nota que ustedes son tal para cual- comento la Sra. Cake

-Je je je... que puedo decir, Pinkie es lo mejor que me a ha pasado en mi vida- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Por eso te has ganado un cupcake- dijo Pinkie sacando un cupcake de su crin

-¡Yeeeeeeyyy...!- grito de felicidad el pony verde

-Shhhh... recuerda que hay bebes durmiendo arriba- dijo la Sra. Cake desde las escaleras

-Ups... je je je... lo siento- susurro Brodek

-Piensa rápido- dijo la pony rosa lanzando el cupcake al aire, en eso el pony verde salta y se lo come de un bocado

-Rico...- dijo el pony verde saboreando el cupcake

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, termina rápido quieres- comento Pinkie caminando a lado de el, después le golpea en los flancos

-¿Oye que te pasa?- pregunto Brodek un tanto sorprendido por eso

-Nada, solo me dio por hacerlo- decía la pony fiestera caminando hacia las escaleras de forma provocativa

-Sabes que me das donde mas me duele- dijo el pony verde babeando mientras miraba a Pinkie subir las escaleras

-Jijiji... lo se- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mejor me doy prisa- dijo Brodek aumentando el ritmo para terminar de limpiar la cocina, en diez minutos termino y empezó a apagar todas las luces -Je... Pinkie si que sabe como hacerme trabajar-

 _El pony verde empieza a subir las escaleras cuidadosamente para no hacer mucho ruido y no despertar a los que ya estaban dormidos, una vez delante de la puerta de su cuarto y el de Pinkie, mira una foto de ellos dos cuando recién empezaron a salir_

-Que recuerdos- dijo el pony verde recordando el día en que llego a Ponyville y conoció a Pinkie

 _Flashback_

 _Era alrededor de medio día y no muy lejos de Ponyville se encontraba un viejo pony terrenal de color café, su cirn y cola eran blanco, ojos grises y tenia de CM un billete siendo atravesado por un chuchillo y estaba tirando de una carreta siendo ayudado por un pony verde_

-Gracias por ayudarme chico- dijo el viejo pony

-Descuide, de todos modos también me dirijo a Ponyville- dijo Brodek

-¿A que se debe tu visita a Ponyville?- pregunto el viejo

-Bueno... un amigo me dijo que ahí podía vivir pacíficamente- contesto el pony verde

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto el pony café

-Bueno, no somos muy amigos, ya que solo hablo con el cuando voy a cobrar las recompensas de los criminales que atrapo- cometo Brodek

-Ya veo... me imagino que decidiste quedarte en un lugar estable, ¿no es así?- pregunto el viejo pony

-Mas o menos... es que siempre me la paso viajando por toda Equestria buscando a los criminales y la verdad ya me canse de eso- comento el pony verde

-Jejeje... lo entiendo, cuando era joven también era caza recompensas- dijo el pony café -algunos me llamaban Cross Blade-

-Entonces tu eres ese Cross Blade... ¿el caza recompensas mas famoso y reconocido por todos?- dijo Brodek sorprendido de conocer a alguien tan famoso

-Así es... aunque eso era antes cuando era joven... ahora todo mundo conoce a ese tal Hunter Killer- comento Cross -me gustaría ver como combate... digo para ver si es digno de llevar mi titulo como el casa recompensa mas famoso-

-Nah... no se preocupe, yo no busco la fama ni nada de eso- dijo el pony verde

-Espera... ¿tu eres Hunter Killer?- pregunto el viejo pony café

-Sip... o al menos así me llaman, aunque a mi no me gusta que me digan así- comento Brodek

-Ya veo... eres alguien interesante- comento Cross

-Y usted es el pony cazador de recompensas que mas admiro y me siento feliz de poder llegar a conocerlo- comento el pony verde

-El mundo puede llegar a ser tan pequeño chico- dijo el pony café con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Jajaja... ¿verdad?- dijo Brodek, en eso son rodeados por perros diamanté

-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo un perro diamante mirando el carruaje

-Así que estos son lo perros diamante que están jugando hacer bandidos- comento el pony verde

-¿Así que tu también los estabas buscando?- pregunto Cross

-Increíble... parece que no se ha retirado de esto aun- comento Brodek

-¡Silencio, sus cosas nos pertenecen!- grito el perro diamante, que al parecer era el líder del grupo

-Creí a verte dicho que el mundo es un lugar pequeño- dijo el pony café

-Y mira que lo es- respondió el pony verde

-Mira una katana- dijo un perro diamante lanzándole el arma a el líder

-Veamos... que tenemos aquí...- dijo el perro diamante líder revisando el arma -se puede vender muy bien en el mercado negro... nos la llevaremos-

-Oye... tu cosa...- dijo Brodek

- _En serio este crio se va a burlar de el_ \- dijo Cross en su mente

-¿De casualidad tu nombre es Blazer?- pregunto el pony verde

-¿Y que si lo es?- pregunto el perro diamante líder

-Pues eso seria bueno...- decía Brodek

- _¿Lo va hacer?_ \- se pregunto el pony café en su mente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el líder

-Por que te ves mas feo que en el cartel de se busca- contesto el pony verde

- _Lo hizo_ -

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Blazer

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Brodek como si nada -¡ven a mi...Blood Sword!-

 _La Katana reacciona y empieza a brillar fuertemente cegando a los perros diamante, una vez que la luz se quita, Blazer mira que los ponys ya no están donde los tenían presos y mucho menos la Katana_

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?- susurro Cross

-Hem... eso ofende sabes- dijo una voz extraña

-Blood ya te he dicho que no hables tan fuerte- comento el pony verde empuñando la Katana

-Wow... la katana hablo- dijo sorprendido el pony café

-No soy cualquier Katana, soy una de las nueve armas demoniacas mas poderosas que existen en el inframundo- comento la Katana orgullosamente

-¿Arma demoniaca? ¿inframundo?- decía Cross lleno de dudas

-Caí en un portal que llevaba al inframundo... de no ser por que encontré a Blood no hubiera podido salir de ahí- comento Brodek

-Así es... me debes la vida- dijo Blood

-Interesante... había escuchado de las armas demoniacas, capaces de hacerles frente a las armas legendarias hechas por las Princesas- comento el pony café -quien diría que podría llegar a ver una... jejeje-

-Creo que por ahora será mejor recuperar esa carreta- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente -¿listo Blood?-

-Cuando quieras-

 _Brodek salta en medio de los perros diamantes, estos voltean a verlo y antes de que pudieran hacer algo sus cabezas dejaron de estar unidas a su cuerpo, el pony verde mira con una sonrisa en el rostro a Blazer, líder del grupo bandido de los perros diamantes_

-Tienes dos opciones, te entregas por las buenas...- decía Brodek tranquilamente apuntándole con la Katana -o terminar igual que tus esbirros-

-Yo... me rindo- dijo Blazer alzando las garras y volteando a ver el suelo -o al menos eso te gustaría oír-

 _El perro diamante lo intenta golpear con sus garras pero Brodek era mas rápido y los esquivaba como si nada, el pony verde hace un movimiento rápido y le entierra la espada en donde se ubica el corazón_

-Te lo advertí, ¿no es así?- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Aaaaahh... que bien se siente sentir la sangre recorrer mi filo- decía Blood lleno de satisfacción

-Aaaaahh... otra vez me deje llevar...- dijo Brodek algo decepcionado

-Impresionante... haces honor a ese sobrenombre que tienes- comento Cross llegando al lugar

-Nah... esto ya es costumbre- dijo el pony verde desenterrando la katana del cuerpo del perro diamante, hace un rápido movimiento quitando la sangre del filo del arma y después la enfunda en su espalda, después desaparece

-Wow... ¿que le paso a la Katana?- pregunto el viejo pony café

-A eso... bueno esta guardada en mi interior, puedo materializarla cuando quiera- dijo Brodek haciendo aparecer la Katana en su espalda nuevamente -es muy útil poder hacer eso-

-Así es... y yo puedo estar en mejor estado estando dentro de su cuerpo- comento Blood

-Increíble... ¿iras a cobrar la recompensa?- pregunto Cross

-No... puedes llevártelo tu... ya tengo dinero de sobra- comento el pony verde

-Entonces aquí no separamos...- dijo el viejo pony café -si el destino lo dicta, nos volveremos a ver Hunter Killer-

-Je... de acuerdo... cuídate Cross- dijo Brodek despidiéndose de el y alejándose cada vez mas

 _Estaba por anochecer, ya solo faltaban un par de horas para que la Princesa Luna alzara la luna, mientras tanto en la entrada de Ponyville estaba entrando un pony verde observando el lugar_

-¡Hey Brodek!- grito una voz conocida para el pony verde

-¿Ventus?- dice Brodek empezando a ver a todos lados

-Aquí arriba sope- dijo Ventus aterrizando a un lado

-Oh... je je je... se me olvidaba que tu vuelas- comento el pony verde

-¿Entonces si te quedaras en Ponyville?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Pues... si encuentro donde quedarme si- contesto Brodek

-Bien... sígueme, mi esposa puede saber donde te puedes quedar- comento Ventus

-¿Tu esposa? ¿estas casado?- pregunto el pony verde

-Sip... desde hace un año- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Vaya... esa si que no me la esperaba- comento Brodek

-Bueno vamos...- dijo Ventus empezando a caminar

-Oye... este lugar no esta tan mal... me deberías de mostrar el...- el pony verde no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se estrello con una pony rosada -au... mi cabeza... ¿oye esas bien?-

-Tu eres nuevo por aquí, ¿piensas quedarte o solo vienes de paso?, lo se por que yo conozco a todos en Ponyville, y dime ¿tienes novia? ¿te gustan las fiestas?, ¿has pensado como seria un mundo sin fiestas?, ya se te hare una bienvenida, ven a SugarCup Cornner en cuanto puedas, Ven tu también estas invitado- dijo la pony rosa sonriendo traviesamente para después irse. dejando a el pony verde confundido

-Por Celestia, nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar tan rápido- comento Brodek

-Tranquilo, solo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie- contesto Ventus

-Pues no esta tan mal que digamos... tiene buenos flancos- dijo el pony verde

-Si lo s... ¿espera que dijiste?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Que tiene buenos flancos-

-Lo otro-

-Que no esta tan mal- dijo Brodek

-O...k...e...y... eres el primer pony que oigo que dice eso- comento Ventus

-¿En serio?-

-Eyup...-

-Yo no le veo el problema... solo es una yegua normal como las otras-

-Pinkie PIe no es una yegua normal... cuanto mas vivas aquí mas lo entenderás- comento Ventus

-Si tu lo dices-

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Jajaja... y pensar que me terminaría enamorando de ella perdidamente- susurro Brodek sin dejar de ver esa foto -bueno... sera mejor ir a dormir un poco-

 _El pony verde abre la puerta y entra a la habitación, una vez dentro cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la cama, donde esta acostada su pony especial y dormida_

-Te ves tan adorable dormida- susurro el pony verde, se acuesta en la cama y abraza a la pony fiestera, esta se voltea y le da un beso en los labios

-Te tardaste mucho- dijo Pinkie media dormida

-Es que me perdí en los recuerdos de cuando llegue a Ponyville- comento Brodek

-Ambos sabemos que ese flahback es solo relleno- dijo la pony fiestera

-Lo se... ¿pero que crees?-

-Que así alargas mas este fic hecho de la nada- contesto Pinkie Pie

-Exacto...- dijo el pony verde, en eso le muerde la oreja a la pony rosa -pero ahorita tengo algo mejor en mente-

-Y yo se que es...- dijo la pony rosa quedando encima del pony verde

-Es una lastima... los lectores se quedaran con deseos de leer clop- comento Brodek

-Lastima que todavía no hay libreto para eso- dijo Pinkie dándole un beso apasionado en los labios

-Pero lo habrá... y no solo entre tu y yo- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente

-¿Así y con quienes?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Shhhh... es un secreto- dijo Brodek dándole un beso en los labios

-Eres malo- dijo Pinkie con una voz tierna

-No dijo Spoilers cariño- dijo el pony verde

-Ni siquiera a mi- dijo la pony fiestera

-Talvez... pero tendrás que convencerme- dijo Brodek de forma seductora

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Pinkie empezando con su ritual

-Te amo como no tienes idea Pinkie- dijo el pony terrenal verde

-Yo a ti... pero a veces si te pasa de tontito- comento la pony fiestera

-No puedo evitarlo, mi amor por ti me vuelve loco de atar- comento Brodek

-Y por eso dejaras de jugar a los caza recompensas y trabajaras conmigo en SugarCup Cornner- dijo Pinkie alegremente

-Aaaaahh... esta bien, pero solo durante un tiempo- contesto el pony verde

-Con eso me basta, por ahora- dijo la pony rosa

-Yo creo que ya es hora de despedirnos ¿no crees?- sugirió Brodek

-De acuerdo... ¿listo?- pregunto Pinkie

-¡Gracias por leer este capitulo y si les ha gustado dejen su reviews, eso hará que le/me de mas ganas de escribir este pequeño fic y no olviden que esto es un fic y muchas cosas que saldrán aquí son ideas locas que tiene/tengo el/yo!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¡Ya dejen dormir par de tortolos!- grito el señor Cake

-¡Esta bien!- dijeron los dos al unísono, se miraron y se rieron

-Hasta la próxima- susurro Brodek quien además saco la lengua


	2. ¿Hijos?

_***Capitulo 2: ¿Hijos?**_

 _Acababa de llegar un nuevo día en Ponyville y Brodek estaba ayudando con la limpieza matutina de SugarCup Corneer, mientras que los Cakes y Pinkie Pie empezaban a hornear los pasteles, cupcakes, muffins, entre otras cosas_

-Odio limpiar- comento Brodek quien estaba limpiando con una escoba

-Es que eres muy malo cocinando- comento el Sr. Cake

-La verdad es que si, recuerda lo que paso la primera vez que intentaste hacer cupcakes- comento Pinkie

-Aaaaahh... no me lo recuerdes- dijo el pony verde encogiéndose de hombros y con las orejas caídas

-No te quejes Brodek, tienes a una muy buena pony cocinera como novia- comento la Sra. Cake

-Si lo se... pero... aaaaahhh... mejor no digo nada- contesto Brodek

-Anímate... ten comete un cupcake- dijo la pony rosa llegando con una bandeja de cupcakes recién hechos

-¿Sabes que desde que estamos juntos me hice adicto a los cupcakes?- dijo el pony verde tomando uno y empezando a comérselo

-Lo se... por eso tienes esos flancos que tanto me gustan- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa -mira te mancaste-

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- pregunto Brodek, en eso la pony rosa le lame la mejilla -oh... ya vi donde-

-Insisto... váyanse a un hotel- comento un pegaso rojo conocido para todos

-Aaaaahhh... hola Ventus- saludo de mala gana el pony verde

-Hola Ven- saludo la pony fiestera agitando su casco derecho y con una sonrisa

-Hola Pinkie... hola cosa- saludo Ventus

-¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Hoy me dieron el día de descanso y pensaba en pasar el día con Fluttershy- comento el pegaso rojo

-Espera... no me digas... viniste por que ahorita esta con el conejo Angel- dijo Brodek en tono burlón

-No, claro que no- dijo Ventus un poco nervioso

-Si aja... esa ni tu te la crees- comento el pony verde

-Mejor ponte a trabajar- comento el pegaso rojo

-De acuerdo... pero daré por hecho que estas aquí por que Fluttershy esta con Angel- dijo Brodek quien siguió limpiando

-¡Ya cállate!- grito Ventus al tiempo que le daba un zape

-Oye... eso duele- dijo el pony verde sobándose la cabeza -dile algo Pinkie-

-¿Quieres un cupcake?- pregunto la pony fiestera

-Oh... gracias- dijo el pegaso rojo tomando uno

-Dije "dile algo", no "dale un cupcake"- dijo Brodek llevándose un casco a la cara

-Upsi...- dijo Pinkie quien luego suelta una pequeña risa

-Por cierto... me sorprende que no haya explotado algo ya- comento Ventus mirando el lugar

-Es solo que Brodek no ha entrado a la cocina- comento la pony rosa

-¡Pinkie!- grito el pony verde

-Pero es cierto- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Jajajaja... hasta tu novia se burla de ti... jajaja- decía el pegaso rojo al tiempo que se reía a carcajadas

-Por lo menos no tengo una esposa que ama mas a un conejo que a su propio esposo- comento Brodek

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?- dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Adelante... no te tengo miedo- dijo el pony verde, ambos estaban chocando sus frentes mirándose seriamente -grrrrr...-

-¡Aquí nadie va a pelear!- grito la pony rosa, separándolos a los dos

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien Pinkie, lo siento- dijeron los dos al unísono, se quedaron mirando y después se rieron un poco

-Brodek, será mejor que te tomes un...- decía el Sr. Cake pero se dio cuenta que el pony verde ya no estaba -¿Dónde esta?-

-Se acaba de ir- contesto Pinkie

-Vaya... es rápido- comento Ventus

-Solo cuando se trata de no estar trabajando- comento la pony rosa

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Ponyville_

-Al fin pude salir de ahí- comento Brodek caminando hacia la biblioteca, una vez llega toca la puerta

-¡Voy!- grito un pony desde adentro, abre la puerta un unicornio azul oscuro, de crin y cola de plateado con dorado, su CM es una cruz gótica con alas de demonio, de ojos color rubí, este ve al pony verde y le cierra la puerta en la cara

-Au...¿y eso por que Ignos?- dijo el pony verde sobándose la nariz

-¡Largo de aquí Brodek!- grito Ignos del otro lado de la puerta

-Pero no he hecho nada- comento Brodek

-Cosas malas pasan cuando estas tu cerca- dijo el unicornio

-Solo bien a buscar un libro- dijo el pony verde

-¿Qué libro?- pregunto Ignos abriendo un poco la puerta

-El tercer libro de Daring Do- contesto Brodek, en eso el unicornio le cierra la puerta en la cara -au...-

-¡Jodete!-

-Esta bien... no busco ese libro... busco un libro que hable sobre armas demoniacas- dijo el pony verde

-¿Armas demoniacas?- dijo el unicornio, desde afuera se escuchaba el ruido de libros caerse y otras cosas -lo siento pero no hay nada-

-Rayos... ¿crees que en el castillo de Twilight encuentre algo?- pregunto Brodek

-Es Princesa Twiligth para ti-

-Oye... casi todo Ponyville le dice Twiligth... ¿Por qué yo no?- pregunto el pony verde

-Por que nosotros la conocemos desde antes que se volviera Princesa de la Amistad y tu apenas la conoces desde que llegaste a Ponyville hace unos meses- contesto el unicornio

-Bahg... pues me da igual... iré al castillo, le daré mandare saludos de tu parte- comento Brodek caminando empezando a alejarse -espero no perderme otra vez-

-Mejor voy contigo antes de que pase algo de lo que me arrepentiré después- comento Ignos portando un armadura

¿En serio iras con tu armadura?- pregunto el pony verde

-¿Has escuchado que pony precavido vale por dos?- comento el unicornio azul

-Nope...-

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes- dijo Ignos

-Vamos, no seas exagerado, no es como que desate el caos por donde vaya- comento Brodek tranquilamente -ni que fuera Discord-

-Es cierto no lo eres, pero pareciera que estas compitiendo por el titulo del señor del caos- mención el unicornio azul

-En ese caso, Rockaid también estuviera participando- comento el pony verde empezando a caminar hacia el castillo de la Princesa Twiligth

-Mira, el enano es mas aceptable por que es un potrillo- explico Ignos -pero en tu caso es diferente-

-Exageras eso es todo-

-Mejor no hables que lo empeoras todo- comento el unicornio azul siguiendo a el pony verde

-Ahora me vas a decir lo mismo que Ventus- dijo Brodek

-Si te refieres al hecho de que estas loco... si concuerdo con el- dijo Ignos

-Ves hasta Ignos me da la razón- comento Ventus llegando al lugar y uniéndose a la conversación

-¿Por qué todos me dicen que estoy loco?- pregunto el pony verde

-Así de primeras buenas por que eres el novio de Pinkie Pie...- explico el pegaso rojo -en segunda por que eres capas de matar a cualquier cosa y seguir sonriendo como si nada-

-Eso es cierto- afirmo el unicornio

-Además de que prácticamente no te importa lo que le pase a los demás con tus actos- añadió Ventus

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Brodek -bueno lo de ser novio de Pinkie si... je je je-

-Claro que es cierto... ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que paso cuando aceptaste que Twiligth experimentara contigo?- pregunto Ignos

-Oye ese día fue divertido- contesto el pony verde

-¡Cállate! no quiero recordar eso- dijo Ventus sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda -es una de las cosas que menos quiero recordar-

-Que mal... por que aquí viene el flashback-

 _Flashback_

-Oye Twiligth... ¿tienes algún libro de Daring Do por aquí?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba en la biblioteca del castillo

-Debe estar en la sección de cuentos- comento una alicornio morada, su crin y cola eran de una tonalidad mas oscura y tenían una linea de color rosa, su CM es una estrella morada con una estrella mas pequeña de bajo de la primera y blanca junto con otras cuantas alrededor de esta y sus ojos de color violeta

-Genial...- dijo el pony verde empezando a buscar el libro

-Oye... ¿me ayudas con un experimento mágico?- pregunto Twiligth

-Claro... será divertido- contesto Brodek

-No esperaba esa respuesta- comento la alicornio de la amistad

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pony verde

-Bueno, por alguna razón nadie quiere ayudarme cuando se trata de experimentos mágicos- explico Twiligth

-Bueno, ¿Qué ocupas que haga?- pregunto Brodek

-Solo quédate quito y no te muevas- dijo la alicornio morada cargando su cuerno con magia, después lanza un rayo hacia donde esta el pony verde cegándolo un poco -Oh, oh... creo que me equivoque de hechizo-

-¿Qué hiciste Twi...?- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que su voz había cambiado a una mas femenina

-Brodek, pase lo que pase no te asustes- comento la princesa Twiligth

-Pero que carajos- dijo Brodek mirándose en un espejo -¡me convertiste en yegua!-

-Tranquilo tiene solución- dijo la alicornio de la amistad

-¡Esto... es... genial!- grito de felicidad la pony verde haciendo varias poses sensuales al espejo, su crin cambio a azul cielo con rayas verdes, al igual que su cola cambio de ser flameada de negro y verde a una cola color azul cielo con rayas verdes, sus ojos también cambiaron siendo ahora de color azul cielo y su pelaje se mantuvo con el mismo tono de verde -¡tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad!-

-¡Espera!- grito Twiligth pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Brodek salió corriendo a toda prisa

-Hola Ignos- saludo Brodek a el unicornio azul oscuro, ya que se lo encontró en la entrada del castillo y siguió su camino a toda prisa

-¿Pero quien rayos es?- se pregunto Ignos, en eso ve llegar a Twiligth -hola Twi-

-Hola amor... ayúdame tenemos que atrapar a esa yegua- comento la alicornio morada señalando a la pony verde

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-Es Brodek-

-¡¿Que es quien?!- grito Ignos sorprendido

-¡Es Brodek!- grito iracundamente Twiligth, en eso los dos empezaron a correr persiguiendo a la pony verde

-¡¿Que has hecho?!- grito el unicornio

-¡Me equivoque de hechizo eso es todo!-

-Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez- dijo Ignos acelerando el paso

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo la Princesa Twiligth alzando vuelo

 _Mientras tanto en SugarCup Cornner_

-¡Hola Sr. y Sra. Cake!- dijo Brodek subiendo rápidamente a la habitación de Pinkie Pie

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-A lo mejor es amiga de Pinkie- contesto el Sr. Cake

-Pues yo nunca la había visto antes-

 _Ya en el cuarto de Pinkie, Brodek entra y cierra la puerta, en eso sale la pony rosa y se le queda viendo a la pony verde_

-Oye... eres nueva aquí en Ponyville ¿verdad?, lo se por que yo conozco a todos los ponys de Pony...- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que se le abalanzo dándole un beso en la boca y la recostó en la cama

-Lo siento Pinkie, pero tengo que aprovechar este momento, amor- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-¿Brodek? ¿pero que te paso?- pregunto la pony rosa un tanto sorprendida

-Es una larga historia... y muy graciosa por cierto- comento la pony verde

-En ese caso... te daré el lujo de saber lo que se siente ser una yegua- dijo Pinkie moviéndose rápidamente y ahora quedando ella encima de la pony verde -a que los lectores no se esperaban esto-

-Ni yo... se me ocurrió de la nada- comento Brodek

 _Mientras tanto en la entrada de SugarCup Cornner_

-¡Hola Sr. y Sra. Cake... ¿de causalidad no han visto a una pony verde por aquí?!- preguntaron Ignos y Twiligth al unísono

-Si... de hecho subió al cuarto de Pinkie, ¿acaso es amiga suya?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Es una larga historia- contesto el unicornio azul, mientras que la alicornio subió al cuarto de Pinkie

-¡No, espera Twiligth!- los gritos de la pony verde se escuchaban hasta abajo, en eso cae rodando de las escaleras y sale corriendo evadiendo a Ignos

-¡Vuelve aquí!- grito Twiligth persiguiendo a la pony verde

-¡Espera Twiligth... ya estábamos en la mejor parte!- grito la pony fiestera persiguiéndolos

-¿Pero que rayos?- se pregunto Ventus llegando a la entrada mirando todo lo sucedido

-¡Ventus que bueno que llegaste... rápido ayúdame a detener a Pinkie!- grito Ignos empujando a el pegaso rojo -¡antes de que se le ocurra empeorar las cosas!-

-Muy bien... ¿pero que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-¡Twiligth convirtió a Brodek en yegua por accidente!- contesto el unicornio azul

-¡Como se le ocurre hacer esa estupidez!- grito Ventus volando a toda prisa -¡ese demente es una bomba de tiempo!-

 _Twiligth seguía persiguiendo a Brodek, pasa cerca de una banca con alguien leyendo el periódico, después pasa Pinkie y es tomada por el pony que esta leyendo el periódico, ella ve que es Brodek en su apariencia de yegua, ambos se empiezan a besar apasionadamente, en eso Ventus los ve, la pony verde sale corriendo nuevamente_

-¡Detente ahí Brodek!- grito Ventus persiguiéndolo, Twiligth alcanza a escuchar el grito y mira a el pegaso rojo persiguiendo a la pony verde

-¡No dejes que escape!- grito la alicornio de la amistad

-¡Atrápenme si pueden... idiotas!- grito Brodek para después sacarles la lengua, en eso se estrella con alguien y después cae al suelo -Je je je... hola Ignos-

-Hasta aquí llego tu locura de seguir como yegua- dijo Ignos sosteniéndolo fuertemente

-¡Ese es mi Ignos!- dijo Twiligth

-Aww... ya se acabo la diversión- dijo Pinkie un poco triste

-Lo siento Pinkie... pero el de por si ya es una amenaza- comento Ventus

-Atenlo bien- dijo la alicornio morada, el pegaso rojo y el unicornio azul hacen caso y atan a la pony verde fuertemente

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba iracundamente Brodek

-No hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad- comento Twiligth

-Por favor Ven- dijo la pony verde poniendo una cara muy triste

-¡Nooooo... estas demente y no pienso lidiar con tus problemas!- grito Ventus al tiempo que volteaba a otro lado

-Bueno, al menos lo intente- dijo Brodek tranquilamente, en eso Twiligth lanza el hechizo y regresa a la normalidad a el pony verde

-No vuelvo a usarte para mis experimentos mágicos- comento la alicornio de la amistad

-Has nos el favor- dijeron Ventus e Ignos al unísono

-Como son de amargados- comento el pony verde

-¡Y tu como eres loco!- gritaron los tres al unísono

-Ya ta gueno... no es para tanto- dijo Brodek todavía atado

-En serio Pinkie... no se que le viste a este idiota- comento Ventus

-Jijiji... eso es un secreto- comento la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Me harían un favor?- pregunto el pony verde

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Ignos

-¡Me podrían desatar!-

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Jajajaja... debo admitirlo ese día si que fue divertido- dijo Ignos mientras que se reía a carcajadas

-Ves... recordar las locuras que pasan con el tiempo te hacen reír- comento Brodek

-Si... pero da la casualidad que tus locuras siempre terminan en tragedia para otros- dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Tranquilo... no es como que al final sea malo- dijo el pony verde

-No se por que sigo siendo amigo tuyo- dijo el pegaso rojo llevándose un casco a la cara

-Ya te lo dije... quien mas te haría sufrir y reír como yo- comento Brodek

-Odio admitirlo pero... el tiene razón- dijo Ignos

-No empeores las cosas Ignos- comento Ventus

-Ni aunque estés casado con Fluttershy se te quita lo amargado- comento el unicornio azul

-Lo que pasa es que si se le quita...- dijo el pony verde

-Ves el si se da cuenta- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Pero luego llega el conejo Angel y todo se va al carajo- dijo Brodek tranquilamente haciendo reír a Ignos

-¡Jodete!- grito Ventus un tanto molesto

-Jajajaja... tranquilo Ven, solo estoy jugando- dijo el pony verde

-A todo esto... ¿por que llevas puesta la armadura puesta Ignos?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Por si a este idiota se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez- contesto Ignos

-Oye... solo voy a buscar un libro- comento Brodek

-Bueno, si fuera tu me daría prisa- dijo Ventus

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pony verde

-Por que hace quince minutos me dijo el Sr. Cake que te quedaban quince minutos de descanso- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Eres un hijo de... ¡o por Celestia... me van a descontar el tiempo que no he trabajado!- grito Brodek solo para salir corriendo de regreso a SugarCup Cornner

-Esa fue buena- comento Ignos chocando cascos con Ventus

-Lo se... se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo Ventus

-Bueno, será mejor regresar a casa para quitarme la armadura- comento el unicornio

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo el pegaso rojo caminando hacia otro lado

-Ham... Ventus...-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ventus dándose la vuelta

-Ham... tienes algo pegado en tu espalda- comento Ignos

-Déjame adivinar... son telas de algodón pegadas con cera para depilar- dijo el pegaso rojo sin revisarse

-Eyup...-

-¡Me vengare Brodek!- grito Ventus a los cuatro vientos

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo- dijo Ignos agarrando una de las telas

-¡No esperaaaaaaaahhhggg!-

-Entre mas rápido te los quite, mas rápido puedes ir a matarlo- comento el unicornio azul quitándole otro trozo de tela

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhggg!- grito de dolor el pegaso rojo -¡lo voy a mataaaaaaaaahhhgg!-

-Quitarlas de una en una va hacer muy tardado- comento Ignos

-¡Espera, no, que piensas haceeeeaaaaaaaaahhgg!- grito Ventus de dolor ya que el unicornio azul le quito todas de golpe usando su magia -¿Qué tal quedo?-

-Te dijo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos- comento el unicornio azul

-Que tal si me dices la verdad y seguimos siendo amigos- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Le tomare foto para que lo veas por ti mismo- dijo Ignos sacando una camara, le saca una foto a la espalda de Ventus y luego le muestra la foto

-Lo... voy... a... ¡MATAR!- grito Ventus volando rápidamente a SugarCup Cornner

 _Mientras tanto en SugarCup Cornner_

-¡Ya regrese Sr. y Sra. Cake!- grito Brodek entrando rápidamente a el lugar

-Unos segundos mas y te hubiera descontado algunos cuantos bits de tu paga- comento el Sra. Cake

-Es que me encontré con una peste en el camino, llamado Ventus- comento el pony verde

-Lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, ahora ve y ayuda a Pinkie a bajar la mercancía que encargamos- dijo el Sr. Cake

-Si señor- dijo Brodek en posición de firmes, para después retirarse a la parte de atrás de SugarCup Cornner

-Brodek, que bueno que llegaste... rápido hay que llevar todo esto adentro- dijo la pony rosa señalando un montón de cajas

-¿Por qué pidieron tantas cosas?- pregunto el pony verde

-Pronto será el aniversario de Ventus y Fluttershy, así que hare una gran fiesta- contesto Pinkie

-¿Cuánto llevan casados?- pregunto Brodek

-Mmmm... dos años si mal no recuerdo- contesto la pony rosa

-Dos años... vaya y yo apenas lo conozco desde hace un año- comento el pony verde cargando un par de cajas

-Ten cuidado no vayas a tirar nada- dijo Pinkie colocándose un casco con una luz roja que gira

-Ya nomas falta que me pongas intermitentes- comento Brodek

-Tranquilo... ya lo hice- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa, en eso el pony verde baja las cajas y se revisa sus flancos

-¿Pero cuando lo hiciste?- pregunto el pony verde

-Cuando llegaste, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?- pregunto Pinkie

-La verdad es que no- contesto Brodek

-Todavía te falta por aprender tontito- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Sabes, algún día seré yo quien haga algo sin que te des cuenta- comento el pony verde

-Sii... no lo creo- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Aaaaahhh... ni siquiera me dejas soñar- dijo Brodek cargando otro par de cajas

-¡BRODEEEEEK!- gritaba lleno de ira Ventus

-Hola Ventus, tiempo sin vernos- saludo el pony verde

-Mira lo que hiciste- dijo el pegaso rojo dándose la vuelta

-Jajajaja... te ves bien... jajajaja- se rio la pony rosa al ver la espalda depilada del pegaso rojo

-¡No me veo bien!- grito Ventus

-Si te hubieras bañado con agua caliente se te hubiera quitado- comento Brodek dejando las cajas que cargaba -creo-

-¿En serio?- pregunto el pegaso rojo un poco mas tranquilo

-Sip... se supone que Ignos ya debería saberlo, por que yo deduje que el lo sabia cuando te puse los trozos de tela pegados con cera- dijo el pony verde

-¡Ignos!- dijo Ventus lleno de ira -de todas formas te hare pagar por esto-

-Si quieres puedes intentarlo ahorita... pero antes ayúdame con las cajas- sugirió Brodek

-A no, eso no... es tu trabajo y además hoy es mi día de descanso- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Como quieras... pero vele el lado bueno... tienes un chaleco que lo esconde- comento el pony verde despreocupadamente

-Aun así, esto no tiene perdón- dijo Ventus cruzado de cascos mientras volaba

-No se de que te quejas, mañana vas a estar usando tu armadura todo el día- dijo Brodek dejando otro par de cajas

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué son todas esas cajas?- pregunto el pegaso rojo -¿acaso viene de visita la princesa Celestia?-

-Ham... no lo se... a mi me dijeron que ayudara a meter las cajas- contesto el pony verde

-Si aja... ¿Qué es todo eso Pinkie?- pregunto Ventus

-Es algo de lo que no te puedo decir, pero tu sabes la respuesta de lo que es, sin embargo ese algo es una sorpresa que algún día lo sabrás- dijo la pony rosa

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Créeme, ni yo se que dijo- contesto Brodek

-Por cierto... lindas intermitentes- comento el pegaso rojo

-Lo se, hacen resaltar mis flancos- dijo el pony verde

-Mejor cállate y ponte a trabajar- dijo Ventus

-Tu no eres mi jefe- dijo Brodek sentándose en el suelo y cruzándose de cascos

-Ponte a trabajar y mueve esos gordos flancos que tienes- ordeno el pegaso rojo

-Ahora menos lo hago- contesto el pony verde

-¡Mueve esos flancos Brodek, que quiero estas cajas adentro para hoy!- grito Pinkie atreves de un megáfono

-Esta bien amor- dijo Brodek cargando las ultimas cajas

-No que no trabajarías- comento Ventus en un tono burlón

-Por que no mejor vas y juegas con Angel- dijo el pony verde

-¡Jodete!-

-Te lo había advertido- dijo Brodek apuntándole con su casco derecho -te dije que me vengaría, en cualquier momento bajo cualquier circunstancia-

-Esto no se queda así Brodek- dijo el pegaso rojo rechinando lo dientes

-Tranquilo... solo es el comienzo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su vez dejo el ultimo par de cajas adentro de SugarCup Cornner

-Eres pero que una enfermedad- comento Ventus

-Se dice que hierva mala nunca muere- contesto Brodek

-Genial... esta empezando a nevar- dijo Pinkie observando como caian los copos de nieve

-Parece que este año llego un poco antes la nieve- comento el pegaso rojo

-De hecho... hoy es el día en el que empieza el invierno- contesto el pony verde

-¿Espera que?- dijo Ventus

-Que hoy empieza el invierno-

-¡¿Qué día es hoy?!- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Treinta- contesto Brodek

-¡¿De que mes?!-

-Noviembre-

-Por Celestia... ¡tengo que pensar que le voy a comprar Fluu de regalo de navidad y aparte el regalo de nuestro aniversario!- grito Ventus llevándose ambos cascos a la cabeza -debo irme-

-¡Suerte!- grito el pony verde

-¡Adiós Ven!- grito la pony rosa atreves de un megáfono

-Tu dame eso- dijo Brodek quitándole el megáfono -vamos señorita, adentro, te tienes que abrigar bien... no quiero que te enfermes-

-Esta bien... ¿pero luego podemos salir a jugar en la nieve?- pregunto Pinkie

-Mmmmmm... deja lo pienso un poco- comento el pony verde, en eso la pony rosa le da un beso en los labios -esta bien, esta bien... tu ganas, jugaremos en la nieve-

-¡Siiii!- grito de felicidad la pony rosa abrazándolo amorosamente

-Pero primero hay que terminar nuestros que aceres y esperar a que se amontone mas la nieve- dijo Brodek dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie devolviéndole el beso pero en lugar de la mejilla lo besa en los labios

-Sabes, eres como una niña- comento el pony verde

-Y que tiene... así me quieren los lectores y lo que ven la serie- dijo la pony rosa

-Me pregunto a quien se le habrá ocurrido que pudieras romper la cuarta pared- comento Brodek

-Pues a Lauren Faust tontito- contesto Pinkie

-Bueno... al menos eso es lo poco que sabe el autor de este fic- dijo el pony verde

-Si saben mas información al respecto déjenlo en una review- comento la pony rosa

-Bueno, hay que entrar, esta empezando a hacer frio- comento Brodek soplando un poco saliéndole un poco de humo de la boca

-A lo mejor la Sra. Cake hace su famoso chocolate caliente- dijo Pinkie

-Pues a ver... y lo admito, me encanta ese chocolate caliente que hace la Sra. Cake- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente abrazando a la pony rosa

-Vamos adentro... a lo mejor podemos convencer a la Sra. Cake que haga hoy el chocolate caliente- comento la pony rosa tirando de la cola del pony verde

-Aaaahh... esta bien, pero deja de tirar de mi cola que luego la arrancas- dijo Brodek agarrando su cola

-Jejeje... vamos entonces- dijo Pinkie montada en la espalda del pony verde y apuntando con su pata izquierda delantera hacia enfrente

-Jajaja... como usted ordene capitana- dijo el pony verde de forma sarcástica

 _Ya una vez dentro, miran a el Sr. Cake cerrando la puerta principal_

-¿Y eso que cerraremos temprano?- pregunto Brodek

-Como ha empezado a nevar, se nos ocurrió a la Sra. Cake y a mi en irnos de vacaciones durante unos días- comento el Sr. Cake

-¿Entonces no habrá chocolate caliente?- pregunto Pinkie

-Por ahora no Pinkie y necesitamos que cuiden a los pequeños Cake mientras no estamos- dijo la Sra. Cake bajado de las escaleras ya bien abrigada -pero ya que volvamos te hare el chocolate caliente con mucho gusto-

-Esta bien- dijo la pony rosa

-Brodek, se que es la primera vez que te pedimos esto pero...- decía el Sr. Cake un poco nervioso y tragando un poco de saliva -¿podrías ayudar a Pinkie a cuidar a Pound Cake y a Pumpking Cake?-

-No se preocupe Sr. y Sra. Cake, sus hijos están en buenos cascos- contesto el pony verde

-Solo no entres a la cocina, por lo que mas quieras- dijo la Sra. Cake casi queriendo arrodillarse

-Eso ya lo se... no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasa a los pequeños Cake- comento Brodek

-Además estoy yo Sra. Cake y recuerde que los cuide muy bien la primera vez- dijo Pinkie

-Pues si es cierto... no se en que estaba pensando- dijo la Sra. Cake

-¿Lista cariño?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Si... nos vemos en unos días cuídense y mantengan limpia la casa- dijo la Sra. Cake

-Si Sra. Cake- dijeron el pony verde y la pony rosa al unísono

-Y es en serio Brodek... mantén distancia con la cocina- dijo seriamente el Sr. Cake

-No se preocupe... además puedo prepararme sándwiches sin hacer explotar la cocina- comento Brodek

-Espero y todo este bien cuando volvamos- comento la Sra. Cake

-Ya les dije que no se preocupen... ustedes tranquilos, yo nervioso y Pinkie siendo Pinkie- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Esta bien... tu ganas, pero si algo les llega a pasar, tu te vas, ¿me oiste?- dijo el Sr. Cake seriamente

-Esta bien... juro que si algo le pasa a los pequeños Cake que si algo les llega a pasar yo me marcare de la casa- dijo Brodek para después decir el juramento de la Pinkie promesa

-Ahora si me puedo ir un poco mas tranquilo- comento el Sr. Cake abriéndole la puerta a la Sra. Cake

-No lo olvides Brodek, una Pinkie promesa es una Pinkie promesa- dijo la Sra. Cake saliendo del lugar, en eso llega un pony taxi y se sube al carruaje

-Esta es la primera vez y talvez la ultima vez que te llege a confiar algo tan importante... así que no lo arruines ¿quieres?- dijo el Sr. Cake subiendo a el carruaje

-Los pequeños Cake están dormidos por ahora y despertaran en unas cuantas horas- dijo la Sra. Cake despidiéndose de ellos -les deje una nota de los cuidados que tienen que tener... adiós y cuídense-

-¡No olviden abrigarlos bien si se les ocurre salir!- dijo el Sr. Cake ya alejándose

-¡Adiós Sr. y Sra. Cake!- dijo Pinkie despidiéndose de ellos agitando un casco

-El lado bueno es que si todo sale bien... me tendrán mas confianza- comento Brodek despidiéndose de ellos agitando también un casco y sonriendo como si anda

-Tranquilo... ¿que es lo pero que podría pasar?- pregunto la pony rosa

-No lo se y no quiero saberlo, así que no lo preguntes otra vez- dijo el pony verde

-Achuu...- estornudo Pinkie, pero el estornudo era un poco extraño ya que de su nariz salía confeti

-Ves, te dije que te abrigaras bien... no quiero que te resfríes y menos ahora que tenemos que cuidar a los hermanos Cake- comento Brodek sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole la nariz

-Esta bien... pero solo si me cargas- comento la pony rosa

-Aaaahh... esta bien- dijo el pony verde

-¡Weeeehh!- grito Pinkie de felicidad saltando hacia el pony verde, este la agarra en pose matrimonial y entra a la casa con una sonrisa en la cara

-No tienes remedio Pinkie Pie...- comento Brodek mientras entraba a la casa -y eso es lo que me enamora mas de ti-

-Eres un tontito- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Sip... y soy el tonto que se gano tu corazón- comento el pony verde pero este le da un beso apasionado en los labios

-¿Qué pensaran los lectores de nuestra relación?- pregunto Pinkie

-No lo se y la verdad me importa muy poco- contesto Brodek -total, solo es un fic, además hay muchos otros que también han de tenerte sus Oc´s como pareja-

-Pues en eso concuerdo contigo- dijo la pony rosa

-Y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Ventus con este frio?- pregunto el pony verde

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy_

-Mira lo que me hizo Fluu- dijo Ventus con una cara molesta y mostrandole la espalda a su esposa

-Descuida, ya volverá a la normalidad en unos días- dijo Fluttershy intentando no reírse, mientras que el conejo Angel se reía de el sin parar

-¡No se rían... no es gracioso!- grito el pegaso rojo

-Lo siento- dijo la pegaso amarilla agachando la vista

-Aaaahhh... no hagas eso Fluu... harás que me ponga triste yo también- dijo Ventus alzando la vista de su esposa -perdón por gritar... pero es que no soporto a ese pony-

-¿Entonces por que sigues hablándole?- pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente -bueno... si es que me quieres decir-

-Odio admitirlo pero... ese idiota hace que me olvide de mis problemas del trabajo- contesto el pegaso rojo -además, soy el único capaz de frenar sus estupideces-

-Eres muy buen amigo- dijo la pegaso amarilla dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo se... debería de estar el mas agradecido conmigo-

 _De vuelta en SugarCup Cornner_

-¡Atchuuu!- estornudo Brodek -aaaaahh... siento que alguien me esta insultando-

-O solo es un resfriado- comento Pinkie jugando con los pequeños Cake que además se estaban riéndose

-Nah... opto mas por lo primero- dijo el pony verde, en eso Pound Cake empieza a jalarle la crin -oye no hagas esto-

-Jajaja- se rio el potrillo, es un pegaso de color amarillo claro, sus ojos café oscuro y su crin y cola de café semi claro, sin CM debido a que todavía era un bebe

-Parece que le agradas- comento Pinkie

-Eso o que me quiere dejar calvo- contesto Brodek tomando a el pequeño pegaso con sus cascos -no hagas eso Pound, duele sabes-

-jejeje- el pequeño Pound se reía traviesamente, la pony rosa se le queda mirando a el pony verde tranquilamente con unas sonrisa

-¿Te gustan mucho los niños no es así?- pregunto la pony rosa tomando a Brodek por sorpresa

-Bueno... es solo que son muy adorables de bebes- dijo el pony verde jugando con el pequeño pegaso

-¿Qué tal si tenemos un hijo?- pregunto Pinkie

-¡¿Que?!- grito Brodek quedando a un mas sorprendido por esa pregunta -mira Pinkie... no es que me niegue a ello... pero no creo que seria buen momento para tener uno-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la pony rosa cruzando se de cascos

-Que tal si pensamos en eso luego- dijo el pony verde, la pony rosa le da la espalda -mira que tal si lo discutimos, ya que tenga el dinero para comprar una casa y vivir los dos juntos sin tener que seguir molestando a los Cakes-

-¿Pero cuando será eso?- dijo Pinkie dándose la vuelta, teniendo lagrimas en los ojos

-Mira, Ventus me dijo hace un tiempo que la alcaldesa tenia la venta un buen terreno en ciento cincuenta mil bits- comento Brodek -desde que me dijo he estado juntando el dinero para comprarlo y construir ahí nuestra casa, por que crees que me iba a atrapar criminales-

-Pensé que solo lo hacías por que ya no me querías- dijo la pony rosa abrazándolo y ocultando su cara en su pecho

-Se que debí decirte... pero no quería que te preocuparas tanto por mi por ese capricho mío- dijo el pony verde acariciándole la crin -pero debido a eso, ya tengo mas de la mitad del dinero-

-Sabes, este fic no esta siendo tan malo después de todo- comento Pinkie

-Eso espero... pero que tal si por ahora nos preocupamos de cuidar a los pequeños Cake- dijo Brodek buscándolos con la vista -y no están... ¡Aaaaaahhh... no están!-

 _Brodek sale corriendo de la habitación en busca de los hermanos Cake, revisa todas y cada una de las habitaciones, al final solo le queda revisar la cocían, baja rápidamente y enciende la luz de la cocina. en eso ve a Pound Cake volando, sin pensarlo dos veces salta y lo toma con fuerza, solo la suficiente como para no lastimarlo, en eso llega Pinkie y toma en cascos a Pumpkin Cake_

-Uff... estuvo cerca- dijo el pony verde

-Solo hay que aguantar unos cuantos días... todo ira bien- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa -vamos pequeños Cake, ya es hora de dormir-

-Aaaaahh... no se si podre aguatar hasta que regresen los Cakes- dijo Brodek caminando a el cuarto de los pequeños Cakes, ya una ves ahí Pinkie los cobija y abaja la luz para que puedan dormir

-Ves, son adorables- comento la pony rosa

-¿Por qué de pronto te interesa tener un hijo?- pregunto el pony verde caminando a lado de Pinkie dirigiéndose ambos a su cuarto

-Pensé que seria divertido tener un hijo- contesto Pinkie abriendo la puerta del cuarto

-Aaaaahhh... por ahora esperemos a que regresen los Cake, después hablamos de eso con mas calma- comento Brodek cerrando la puerta

-Esta bien- dijo la pony rosa acostándose en la cama con una cara un poco triste

-Por favor Pinkie... no pongas esa cara, haces que se me parta el corazón en pedazos- dijo el pony verde acostándose a lado de ella y abrazándola -como te dije, ya pensaremos en ello ya que vuelvan los Cake-

-Aaaaahh... tu ganas- dijo Pinkie dandose la vuelta y usando el cuello del pony verde como almohada -mínimo dime que nombre le pondríamos-

-Esta bien...- dijo Brodek arqueando los ojos -mmmmm... si es niño Renji... y si es niña Diane... ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Por qué Diane?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Por que me gusta mucho ese nombre- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿Sabes que mi nombre completo es Pinkamena Diane Pie?- pregunto Pinkie

-Lo se... y eso hace que me guste aun mas el nombre de Diane para nuestra hija- contesto Brodek

-¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto la pony rosa -hasta donde yo se solo eres Brodek-

-Mmmmmm... ¿en serio quieres saber mi nombre completo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Sipi-

-Esta bien... mi nombre completo es Brodek Seiber- dijo Brodek

-¿Seiber?- dijo Pinkie un poco confundida

-Sip... pero no es un nombre que me guste recordar mucho- comento el pony verde

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Mmmmmm... esa es historia para otro día... lo mejor será dormir, mañana será un dia largo y agitado- propuso Brodek

-Esta bien, dulces sueños- dijo Pinkie dandole un beso en los labios

-igualmente amor- dijo el pony verde

-Jejeje... Diane Seiber Pie... se escucha lindo- comento la pony rosa antes de dormirse

-¿Por qué siento que alguien mas me ha dicho lo mismo?- se pregunto Brodek -en fin, ya que... hasta luego-

 _Y así concluye otro día mas en Ponyville, claro que... bueno, eso mejor lo dejo para cuando llegue el momento... aunque un amigo mío ya sabrá o se hará a la idea de lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos_


	3. Una nueva duda

_***Capitulo 3: Una nueva duda**_

 _Acababa de salir el sol por la mañana, gracias a la Princesa Celestia, sin embargo Ponyville y la mayor parte de Equestria, se encontraba cubierta por una capa blanca de nieve, así que en cierta casa se encontraba un pony verde hablando dormido_

-Mmmmm... Pinkie...- decía Brodek hablando dormido retorciéndose en la cama con todo y cobijas, en eso despierta y da un gran bostezo -¿Pinkie?- se pregunto mirando hacia todos lados -¡Pinkie... ¿Dónde esta mi Pinkie?!-

 _El pony verde empieza a mover todas las cosas del cuarto volteándolo de cabeza, literalmente, buscando a su amada pony rosa, en eso se encuentra a Gummy, un cocodrilo bebe sin dientes de color verde y ojos azules_

-Gummy, ¿has visto a Pinkie?- pregunto el pony verde

-…- el cocodrilo se le queda viendo, en eso lo muerde en la cara

-Au... esta bien que no tengas dientes pero duele sabes- comento Brodek quitándose a Gummy de la cara, en eso empieza a oler a un aroma de comida -¡La cocina!-

 _Rápidamente el pony verde corre hacia la cocina llevándose consigo a el cocodrilo bebe, una vez llega a la entrada de la cocina, mira a Pinkie dándole de comer a Pound y Pumpkin, al tiempo que hacia unos hotcakes, Brodek se para en sus dos patas traseras y se recarga en el marco de la entrada cruzándose de cascos mirando a la pony rosa con una sonrisa_

- _Creo que no seria mala idea tener hijos después de todo_ \- pensó el pony verde - _Que estoy diciendo, primero tengo que terminar de juntar el dinero para comprar el terreno y después construir la casa, mientras tanto no me puedo dar el lujo de tener un hijo_ -

-Hola Brodek, ¿me acompañas a desayunar?- pregunto Pinkie sirviendo los platos en la mesa

-Pensé que no lo preguntarías- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa para después sentarse a comer los hotcakes con miel de maple acompañada de margaritas -creía que no sabias hacer este tipo de comida-

-Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente- comento la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Pinkie- contesto el pony verde, tras unos cuantos minutos terminan de comer, Brodek rejunta los platos y se dispone a lavarlos mientras la pony rosa se pone a jugar un poco con Pound y Pumpkin

-Me sorprendiste cuando te pusiste a lavar los platos, con eso de que no te gusta limpiar- comento Pinkie mientras cargaba a Pumpkin

-De ves en cuando no mata- contesto Brodek tranquilamente -sabes, le hizo falta algo a los hotcakes, pero no se que es-

-¿En serio?- dijo la pony rosa agachando las orejas

-Sip... y fue esto...- dijo el pony verde al tiempo que se le acerco y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios -sipi... era eso lo que faltaba para que fuera un buen desayuno-

-Eres un tontito- comento Pinkie sonrojada

-Jejeje... lo se... ¿pero de que otra forma quieres que sea?- pregunto Brodek, en eso toma a Pound con sus cascos y lo lanza a el aire para después atraparlo mientras que el bebe Cake se reía

-Así como eres esta bien-

-Hola, ¿esta abierto?- dijo un potrillo terrenal amarillo desde la entrada de SugarCup Cornner, sus ojos son de color aqua y su crin y cola son de verde y verde limón

-Lo siento Rockaid, pero esta cerrado en lo que vuelven los Cake- dijo el pony verde llegando a la entrada

-¿Los Cakes no están?- dijo Rockaid un poco confundido -eso es algo extraño-

-Si lo se- contesto Brodek

-¿Crees que Pinkie me hornee algunos muffins si se los pido?- pregunto el potrillo amarillo

-Mmmmm... sígueme- dijo el pony verde empezando a subir las escaleras seguido del potrillo, una vez ahí este abre una puerta y se ve a Pinkie jugando con los pequeños Cakes -pregúntale tu mismo-

-Ham... Pinkie...- dijo Rockaid llamando la atención de la pony rosa

-Hola Rockaid- dijo Pinkie acercándose y alborotándole la crin

-Oye, no hagas eso que me despeinas- comento el potrillo amarillo

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto la pony rosa

-¿Crees que puedas hornearme unos muffins?- pregunto Rockaid

-Sip... pero solo si cuidas a los pequeños en lo que terminamos- comento Pinkie

-¿Terminamos?- dijo Brodek un poco confundido -¡espera Pinkie... sabes que no puedo hacer nada que involucre cocinar algo en un horno!-

-Tranquilo tontito, solo me pasaras los ingredientes y me ayudaras a mezclarlos- dijo la pony rosa despeinándole la crin

-Esta bien...- dijo el pony verde acomodándose la crin -pero si algo pasa tu tomaras la responsabilidad-

-Tranquilo, como tu dices... si no se prende en llamas o explota, todo esta bien- comento Pinkie

 _Brodek baja a la cocina junto con los hermanos Cake y los sienta en sus bancos para comer, después entran Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro y atrás de ella entra Rockaid_

-¿Listo Brodek? por que te diré lo que ocupo que me pases- dijo la pony rosa sacando una receta

-Cuando quieras amor- dijo Brodek chocando sus cascos

-Bien lo que necesito es lo siguiente...- Pinkie le empieza a decir todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a preparar los muffins, mientras que el pony verde los dejaba en la mesa, en eso la pony rosa le empieza a decir como mezclarlos, Brodek los mezcla como si fuera todo un maestro en la cocina

-Wow... pensé que Brodek no sabia cocinar- comento Rockaid

-Shhh... no hables tan fuerte- dijo la pony rosa hablando bajito

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el potrillo amarillo hablando bajo

-Mira los ojos de Brodek- señalo con un casco Pinkie, los ojos del pony verde mostraban una gran concentración en lo que estaba haciendo -mientras no pierda la concentración no pasara nada malo-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Rockaid

-¿Te acuerdas que hace unos meses teníamos tantos cupcakes que los tuvimos que regalar?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si... no me digas que el hizo todos esos cupcakes- dijo el potrillo amarillo un tanto sorprendido

-Sipi... por alguna razón, solo puede cocinar cuando tiene cierto nivel de concentración- comento Pinkie, mientras que Brodek ponía los ingredientes ya mezclados en los moldes para los muffins y los metía a el horno para después seguir mezclando mas ingredientes para hacer mas muffins -no sabíamos como detentarlo-

-Esos cupcakes si que estaban muy buenos- comento Rockaid recordando el sabor de aquellos cupcakes

-Por eso los Cakes lo dejaron quedarse cuando el se los pidió- dijo la pony rosa

-Así que los Cakes guardan un arma secreta- dijo el potrillo amarillo

-Sipi... lo malo es que cuando sale de su trance no recuerda lo que hizo- comento Pinkie

-¿En serio?- pregunto Rockaid a lo que la pony rosa solo asistió con la cabeza -¿Cuándo piensas detenerlo?-

-Cuando saque tus muffins y los empaque- contesto la pony rosa, en eso el pony verde saca la bandeja con los muffins ya horneados y los empaca, después los pone en el mostrador, en eso Pinkie se pone delante de el y lo besa en los labios

-Parece que ya terminaste Pinkie- dijo Brodek como si nada

-Bueno, aquí tienes Rockaid, que los disfrutes- dijo Pinkie dándole la caja con los muffins recién hechos

-Gracias Brodek- agradeció Rockaid

-Pero yo no hice nada- dijo el pony verde alzando los cascos

-Mantenlo en secreto... ¿quieres?- le susurro la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Esta bien- contesto el potrillo amarillo

-Saluda a Rarity de mi parte cuando la veas- dijo Pinkie

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Rockaid saliendo del lugar -¡hay pero como hace de frio hoy!-

-Jajajaja... me cae bien ese enano- comento Brodek, regresa a la cocina y mira a los pequeños Cakes dormidos, limpia la cocina rápidamente y después los carga en su lomo llevándoselos a su cuarto para acostarlos en su cama

-Yo creo que serias un buen padre para nuestros hijos- comento la pony rosa una vez que regreso Brodek

-No empieces Pinkie- contesto el pony verde

-Hola- dijo Ventus entrando a el lugar

-Hola Ven- saludo Pinkie

-Hola cosa- dijo Brodek

-La cosa hablando de cosas- comento el pegaso rojo

-Ya lo estas entendiendo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Idiota... tienes suerte de que Zecora me haya hecho una poción para que mi pelaje volviera a crecer- dijo Ventus en un tono bastante enojado

-No se de que te quejas, te mirabas bien todo depilado- comento Brodek en tono burlón

-La próxima vez que te encierren, me asegurare de que te quedes ahí- dijo el pegaso rojo seriamente

-Siii.. no lo creo- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente

-Ham... hola... ¿esta abierto?- pregunto un pony de aspecto de pegaso quien estaba bien abrigado

-Lo siento amigo... pero hoy esta cerrado- contesto Brodek

-Esa voz... ¿Blast eres tu?- pregunto el pegaso quien se deja mostrar su pelaje es de color azul claro, crin y cola de color gris claro, ojos color ámbar, su CM es una espada plateada rodeada por una serpiente negra y con alas de demonio

-Ham... lo siento, pero no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí- dijo el pony verde quien empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-¡Blast, hermano!- grito de felicidad el pegaso azul, en eso va y lo abraza

-Rain... suéltame- dijo Brodek intentando soltarse

-¿Blast? ¿hermano?- decía Ventus lleno de confusión -muy bien... ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Brodek?-

-¿Brodek? así que ahora te haces llamar- comento Rain

-Brodek explícate- ordeno Pinkie

-Aaaaahhh... esta bien...- dijo el pony verde tomando una bocanada de aire -mi verdadero nombre es Blast Saber-

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Si... y por cierto, papa te ha estado buscando desde que te fuiste- comento el pegaso azul

-Olvídalo... no pienso regresar a Manehatten- dijo Brodek lleno de ira

-¿Por qué no? papa ya te perdono por lo que paso ese día- dijo Rain

-Yo no quiero una vida llena de lujos, además de que no me interesa el negocio familiar- aclaro el pony verde

-¿Tienes un negocio familiar?- pregunto Ventus

-Aaaaahh... para mi desgracia si... la familia Saber es dueña de la gran industria de armamento en Equestria- contesto Brodek

-Saber... por que me suena- comento el pegaso rojo

-Sera por que tu me conoces como Brodek Seiber... "Saber" se pronuncia "Seiber" que significa sable en ingles- comento el pony verde

-Oh... ya entiendo- dijo Ventus chocando ambos cascos

-Vamos Blast... vuelve a casa- comento Rain

-No... y deja de llamarme así...- dijo Brodek -Blast Saber murió hace mucho tiempo-

-No es cierto, por que yo te estoy viendo- dijo el pegaso azul con una sonrisa

-Olvídalo... no pienso volver y no es un tema que este en discusión- comento el pony verde

-Aaaahh... esta bien Bla... digo Brodek- dijo Rain saliendo del lugar con una cara triste

-Y ni se te ocurra decirle a papa donde estoy- advirtió Brodek

-Esta bien... ¿pero mínimo puedo venir a visitarte de ves en cuando?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Aaaaahh... esta bien, solo por que eres mi tonto hermano menor- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa y despeinándole la crin

-¡Gracias!- dijo Rain abrazándolo y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Por que siento que me voy arrepentir de esto- comento Brodek

-Bueno, me voy... y fue bueno saber que estas bien- dijo el pegaso azul

-Si, si, lo que digas- dijo el pony verde

-Jajaja... que bueno que tampoco has cambiado mucho- dijo Rain con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya vete- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Nos vemos luego- dijo el pegaso azul despidiéndose de el, al tiempo que salía del lugar

-Ahora vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas- dijo Ventus seriamente

.No pienso hablar de ello- dijo el pony verde caminando a su cuarto, en eso Pinkie se pone frente a el y se le queda mirando seriamente -esta bien, se los explicare-

-Bien, empieza a hablar- comento el pegaso rojo

-Como dije antes, la familia Saber es la industria mas grande en la manufacturación de armamento para los guardias reales, tanto diurnos como nocturnos- explico Brodek -mi padre es el actual dueño de la compañía y yo soy el "siguiente" en encargarme de la compañía-

-Interesante... cuanta mas- dijo Ventus

-Aaaaaahhh... mi nombre real es Blast Saber, nunca lo dije por que nunca me importo seguir los pasos de mi padre- comento el pony verde

-¿Y por que no? digo, piénsalo no tendrías que vivir como hasta ahora- comento el pegaso rojo

-Yo elijo mi forma de vivir, no mi padre... además nunca me intereso la fortuna, eso y que quiere que me case atreves de un matrimonio arreglado- explico Brodek -si me voy a casar, va a ser con la pony que yo elija, no mi padre-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Pinkie

-Claro que si Pinkie... además no he encontrado una pony que me haya hecho tan feliz como tu- contesto el pony verde haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pony rosa

-¿Y que hay de la hermana de ese pegaso gris que nos encontramos en Canterlot hace dos días?- pregunto Ventus

-Ah... eso... je je je... es una historia un poco graciosa- comento Brodek haciendo que Pinkie lo mirara seriamente -esta bien... antes de dejar Manehatten, mantuve una relación con Star Dust por que mi padre quería que me casara con ella-

-¿A que se refiera... ham... Wind... a que te acostaste con ella y luego le rompiste el corazón?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-No pienso contestar a esa pregunta- comento el pony verde

-¡Brodek!- grito Pinkie mirándolo seriamente y de cascos cruzados

-Esta bien... ya entendí...- dijo Brodek -yo no tuve la culpa, ella me provoco y en cuanto a romperle el corazón... pues no se a lo que se refería, al menos que sea por el hecho de que me fui... ham-

-Ahora tiene sentido muchas cosas- comento Ventus

-Necesito un trago- dijo el pony verde yendo a la cocina -juraría que el Sr. Cake escondió por aquí mi botella de ron- busca por toda la cocían -genial, aquí esta-

-¿En serio vas a tomar eso?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Solo un trago...- dijo Brodek sirviéndose en un vaso -¿quieres?-

-Sabes que yo no tomo esas cosas- contesto Ventus

-Cierto... se me había olvidado- comento el pony verde, deja el vaso lleno de ron en la mesa y empieza a tomar de la botella -ese maldito viejo... quien se cree como para decirme como vivir mi vida-

-Ham... no lo se, tu padre tal vez- comento el pegaso rojo -y no crees que es muy temprano como para estar tomando-

-Nunca es temprano para algo de ron- contesto Brodek

-¿En serio vas a dejar que tome?- le pregunto Ventus a Pinkie

-Solo por esta vez... además no es tan malo- dijo Pinkie tomando del vaso que dejo antes el pony verde en la mesa

-¿Desde cuando tomas bebidas alcohólicas?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Ups... pensé que era agua... jejeje- contesto la pony rosa

-Aaaaaahhh... son tal para cual- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-El ron se agota pero no se nota... hic...- dijo Brodek ya estando ebrio y la botella vacía

-Wow... a eso llamo embriagarse en 3 minutos- comento el pegaso rojo mirando a el pony verde ya todo ebrio -tu no tienes control sobre el alcohol ¿verdad?-

-Hic... yo tengo muuucho control... hic...- dijo el pony verde

-Si aja...- dijo Ventus empujándolo un poco, a lo que Brodek se tambalea y cae a el suelo -no lo creo-

-Estoy bien,,, creo... hic- comento Brodek estando tirado en el suelo boca arriba

-Pinkie, por que no... ¿Pinkie?- pregunto el pegaso rojo buscando a la pony rosa

-Vamos a jugar, mi querido cupcake- dijo Pinkie encima de el pony verde -¡weeeeehh!-

-Que rápido se embriago... y eso que solo tomo un vaso- comento Ventus, en eso saca una videocámara -bueno, a mal paso darle prisa-

-Espera... hic... los lectores... hic... no están listos para esto... hic...- comento Brodek

-Cállate Brodek y empiecen... con esto tendré con que chantajearte- dijo el pegaso rojo quien después soltó una pequeña risa malvada

-Pero no podemos... hic... los pequeños... hic.. Cakes... hic... nos pueden ver... hic...- comento el pony verde

-Rayos... se me había olvidado ese detalle- dijo Ventus guardando la videocámara y agarrando a los dos, abre la puerta y los saca del lugar -a ver si así se te quita lo idiota-

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh... que frio hace!- grito Brodek quien rápidamente se abrazo de Pinkie y así entraron los dos de nuevo a SugarCup Cornner -graaaacias... eeeenn veverdad looo neeeceesiitaaba-

-Brodek... esta prohibido que traigas bebidas alcohólicas a esta casa- dijo Pinkie dándole un zape

-Si amor...- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Rayos... ya me tengo que ir a trabajar... nos vemos luego- dijo Ventus empezando a salir del lugar -y Brodek... no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy-

-No te prometo nada- dijo Brodek haciendo que el pegaso rojo lo mirara seriamente -esta bien... intentare no hacer nada estúpido-

-Con eso ya me puedo ir un poco mas tranquilo- comento el pegaso rojo

-Si, si, ya vete, chuchu- dijo el pony verde

-Advertido estas Brodek- dijo Ventus seriamente, se da media vuelta y se va volando

-Que molesto es- comento Brodek

-¡Achuu!- estornudo Pinkie

-Iré a preparar un poco de te- dijo el pony verde

-¿Sabes hacer te?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Sip... es lo único que puedo hacer sin que explote la cocina entera- comento Brodek

-Ya es un progreso- comento Pinkie -¡Achuuu!-

-Genial... ahora resulta que te vas a enfermar- dijo el pony verde colocándole una cobija a la pony rosa

-Gracias- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en los labios

-Sabes... no parece tan malo que te enfermes- comento Brodek

-Claro que si lo es... no puedo dejar a Pumpkin y a Pound a tu cuidado- dijo Pinkie

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el pony verde

-Por que si algo malo pasa, los Cakes te echaran a la calle- contesto la pony rosa

-Tranquila amor, creo que puedo cuidarlos bien y hablando de, hay que ir a ver como están... se me hace extraño que no hayan llorado ya- comento Brodek

-Vamos... total, también son mi responsabilidad- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y montada en la espalda del pony verde

-Jajaja... esta bien, vamos juntos- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa caminando hacia el cuarto de los hermanos Cakes

-¿Que te parece si vamos a visitar a mi familia cuando vuelvan los Cakes?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Mmmmm... no lo se... tengo el presentimiento que no les voy a caer muy bien- comento Brodek

-Ándale, vamos, vamos, vamos, siiiii...- decía Pinkie haciendo todo un berrinche

-Aaaaahh... esta bien, tu ganas, iremos a visitar a tu familia una vez que lleguen los Cake y si es que nos dejan ir- comento el pony verde, en eso la pony rosa lo abraza del cuello

-Oye,,, ¿no te da un mal olor?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Es cierto- contesto Brodek, entra a el cuarto de los pequeños Cakes y de la nada empiezan a llorar, se acerca a Pound y lo olfatea -uuhgg... creo que necesitan un baño y un cambio de pañal-

-Creo que tu te puedes encargar de eso- comento Pinkie

-¿Y tu que harás mientras tanto?- pregunto el pony verde

-No es obvio tontito... me iré a dormir otros cinco minutos mas- contesto la pony rosa alborotándole la crin a el pony verde

-Mmmmm... hasta aquí llego lo de trabajo en equipo- comento Brodek cargando a los bebes en su lomo y yéndose a el baño

-A mi no me digas nada... esta en el libreto- dijo Pinkie sacando el libreto del capitulo tres

-Aaaaahhh... odio cuando tienes razón- dijo el pony verde con las orejas caídas

-Jejeje... suerte- dijo la pony rosa yéndose a su cuarto

-Pues ya que... no me queda de otra- comento Brodek yendo a el baño, una vez llega llena la tina con agua caliente y mete a los bebes, estos se ponen a jugar y le complican las cosas -oigan, dejen de estar moviéndose par de escuincles-

-…- los bebes Cake se le quedan viendo y le empiezan a lanzar agua

-Hey, no hagan eso... jajaja... basta... jajaja- decía el pony verde riéndose al igual que los bebes Cakes, en eso se lanza adentro de la tina y se pone a jugar con los bebes -yo también puedo jugar así-

 _Tras varios minutos de una larga ducha, sale Brodek junto con los pequeños Cakes ya bañados y con el pañal cambiado_

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto Pinkie

-Mmmmmm... sip- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso la besa en los labios -no fue tan mala idea que yo los bañara-

-Servía que te bañabas tu también- dijo la pony rosa en tono burlón

-Oye... yo si me baño. comento el pony verde

-Lo que tu digas- contesto Pinkie

-Bueno como sea... necesito ir a Canterlot, así que tendrás que quedarte a cuidar a los hermanos Cake- comento Brodek

-Esta bien... pero no tardes mucho- dijo la pony rosa tomando a los bebes Cakes -y no se te ocurra llegar muy noche... por que te dejare afuera-

-Si Pinkie... volveré lo mas rápido que pueda... además, sirve que voy a molestar a Ventus un poco- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si te vuelven a encerrar después no te estés quejando- comento Pinkie

-Si eso pasa, me tirare al suelo y empezare a llorar hasta que me liberen- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Bueno, como quieras... pero eso si...ya que termine el invierno me llevas a las aguas termales- comento la pony rosa

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi ida a Canterlot?-pregunto el pony verde

-Nada... pero quiero ir a las aguas termales- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Aaaaaahhh... esta bien... pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa ida a las aguas termales- comento Brodek

-Iremos y punto- dijo la pony rosa con los cascos cruzados y sacando la lengua

-Esta bien, ya entendí- dijo el pony verde

-Cuídate... y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura- comento Pinkie

-Si amor, te veo mas tarde- dijo Brodek dándole un beso en los labios, después se pone una bufanda rosa y sale del lugar

-Oye... esa bufanda es mía-

-Jajaja... te la doy después Pinkie- dijo el pony verde saliendo corriendo

-¡Tráeme esa bufanda ahora mismo Brodek Seiber!- grito la pony rosa

-¡Lo siento, no puedo esta en el libreto!- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-…- Pinkie saca el libreto y lo revisa -aaaww... tiene razón-

-¡La cuidare bien, no te preocupes!- dijo el pony verde a lo lejos y agitando un casco, tras un tiempo de estar caminando llega a la estación de trenes y se encuentra con un potrillo amarillo -Hey Rockaid ¿que haces?-

-Oh... hola Brodek... pues estoy esperando el tren- contesto Rockaid

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- pregunto Brodek

-A Canterlot, Twiligth me dijo que estara de visita Cadence y quiero visitarla, pero no me dejan comprar el boleto para ir- contesto el potrillo amarillo

-¿Por que no te mandaste por paquetería?- pregunto el pony verde

-Por que una vez lo hice con la Crusaders para ir a Los Pegasus y las cosas no terminaron bien- comento Rockaid

-Mmmmm... tienes suerte de que yo también vaya para Canterlot- dijo Brodek, se acerca a la ventanilla y compra dos boletos -ten, algún día me lo pagas-

-Genial... ¿a que vas tu a Canterlot?- pregunto el potrillo amarillo

-A molestar a Ventus- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si, me imaginaba que dirás eso- comento Rockaid

-Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo te va con Sweete Belle?- pregunto Brodek

-De maravilla- contesto el potrillo amarillo con una sonrisa

-Jajaja... que envidia me das enano, yo a tu edad lo único que hacia era hacerle la vida imposible a mis padres- comento el pony verde

-¡Todos a bordo!-

-Hay que subir- dijo Brodek

-Si- contesto Rockaid

 _Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje en el tren llegan a Canterlot, de ahí se disponen a ir al castillo, al principio los guardias no dejaban entrar a Brodek por su pequeña reputación que tenia, en cuanto a Rockaid no hubo problema al ser un cadete en entrenamiento_

-Jajaja... ya te querían arrestar... jajaja- decía el potrillo amarillo mientras se reía

-Cállate enano... además no me pueden arrestar, aun no he hecho nada malo- comento el pony verde mirándolo seriamente

-Jajajajaja... no puedo evitar no reírme... jajajaja-

-Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberte comprado el boleto- comento Brodek, ambos caminaban por los jardines del castillo en dirección a la sala de trono, un poco desorientados por que el pony verde estaba guiándolo pero como no conocía mucho el castillo se perdieron

-Estamos perdidos- comento Rockaid

-No estamos perdidos, solo no se donde estamos que es diferente- contesto el pony verde

-Si aja- dijo el potrillo amarillo, en eso el pony verde se detiene y empieza a mover sus orejas de una manera extraña -¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Al suelo!- grito Brodek tirándose al suelo junto con Rockaid

-¿Pero que rayos?- se pregunto Rockaid

-Alguien nos disparo- contesto el pony verde -¡Ven a mi Blood Sword!- grito para hacer aparecer su katana

-Uuuaaahh... por que me despiertas, ya llevaba cinco meses dormido y quería quedarme así- comento Blood

-No sabia que un arma podía hablar- comento Rockaid

-Mjmjmjajajaja... bien hecho Hunter Killer- dijo una voz misteriosa

-¡¿Quién eres? muéstrate!- ordeno Brodek, en eso le vuelven a disparar y este usa su Katana para desviar el disparo -¡Rockaid vete!-

-Pero...-

-¡Vete!- grito el pony verde, el potrillo hace caso y se retira del lugar -¿de donde rayos dispara?-

-Eso es un secreto- dijo la voz disparando de un ángulo diferente

-No me digas que tu eres...- decía Brodek al tiempo que desviaba el disparo

-Jajajaja... así es, yo también poseo un arma demoniaca- dijo la voz disparando de varios ángulos diferentes simultáneamente y siendo esquivados o desviados por el pony verde -para ser un caza recompensas te mueves bien-

-¡Muéstrate bastardo y acabare contigo antes de que te des cuenta!- grito el pony verde

-Tu casco dominante es el derecho si no me equivoco- dijo la voz tranquilamente -¿no es así?-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Brodek

-Sabes, mi arma demoniaca me permite abrir pequeños portales y así poder matar a mis objetivos fácilmente- comento la voz

-¡Eres un hijo de yegua!- grito el pony verde

-Eso me ofendió bastante y por eso te hare sufrir un poco- dijo la voz, en eso se abre un portal delante del hombro derecho del pony verde

-¡Mierd...!- Brodek no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el disparo lo lanzo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, soltando su arma y cayendo al suelo arrastrándose unos cuantos metros dejando una línea de sangre en la nieve -¡aaaaaaaaahhhgg!-

-Jajajaja... no se por que me pidieron que acabara con un debilucho como tu- comento la voz, en eso se abre un portal delante del pony verde y sale un unicornio rojo quien llevaba puesta una mascara negra y tenia varias prendas ocultando su CM

-¡Eres un maldito!- dijo el pony verde poniendo su casco izquierdo en su hombro derecho

-Te diré quien soy, solo para que recuerdes quien fue el que te mato cuando estés en el otro mundo- comento el unicornio rojo -yo soy Deadshot y soy un asesino a sueldo-

-Deadshot... tu estas en la lista de los mas buscados- comento Brodek

-Así es... jajaja... soy muy famoso ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Deadshot

-Eres un vil hijo de yegua- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Blood Sword- dijo una voz misteriosa

-Ja... como quisiera que no nos volviéramos a ver Singleshot- comento Blood

-Oh... así que se conocen... que bien- dijo Deadshot invocando su arma demoniaca la cual tenia aspecto muy parecido a la de un fusil de francotirador Barret

-Tsk... te matare, tenlo por seguro- comento Brodek

-En ese estado no lo creo- contesto el unicornio rojo, en eso cae en medio de los dos la Keyblade Recuerdos Lejanos haciendo retroceder a Deadshot

-¡Aléjate de ese pony verde!- grito Ventus llegando al lugar

-Maldición... jajaja... asi que tu eres Ventus el caballero del viento... jajaja... que interesante se esta poniendo esto- comento Deadshot

-Ríndete y tendré misericordia contigo- dijo el pegaso rojo aterrizando y tomando su Kayblade con su casco izquierdo, en el casco derecho tenia la Keyblade Prometida -¿estas bien Brodek?-

-He tenido mejores días- comento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantándose con dificultad -¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Uno, se escucha el ruido de esa cosa por todo el castillo y dos, me encontré a Rockaid y me explico un poco las cosas- contesto Ventus

-Mjmjmjajajaja... y si me rindo que harás... ¿llevarme a Arkhampony?- pregunto Deadshot

-Es lo mas probable- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Jajajaja... ninguna prisión me puede contener, saldré en algún momento- dijo el unicornio rojo

-Espera Ven... yo me encargo de esto- comento Brodek

-Esas loco, ya viste como estas, ni siquiera puedes sostener tu arma- contesto Ventus

-Sabes Deadshot, no estas muy bien informado, por que yo puedo usar un estilo de dos espadas al igual que Ventus- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso es mentira- dijo Deadshot

-La razón del por que no uso dos armas es simple... no he encontrado a alguien capaz de hacerme usar dos armas- dijo Brodek tranquilamente -¡Blood!-

-Je... es el fin de tu maestro Singleshot- comento Blood

-La mentaras haberme desafiado- dijo el pony verde sosteniendo la Katana con su casco izquierdo, en eso empieza a salir un aura oscura del suelo -Segunda forma, Dark Blade-

-Imposible... ¿Cómo es posible que puedas tener acceso a la segunda forma de tu arma demoniaca?- pregunto Deadshot -ni siquiera yo lo he podido lograr-

-Se necesita tener mucha confianza entre el arma y su maestro- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que su Katana emanaba un aura oscura -muere...-

-Yo no moriré por algo como eso- dijo el unicornio rojo disparando varias veces pero las balas eran bloqueadas por esa extraña aura oscura

-Corte oscuro- dijo el pony verde apareciendo atrás de Deadshot, lanza su katana al aire y despues la enfunda en su espalda

-Jajaja... no pensé que moriría así- comento Deadshot, en eso un corte sale en todo su cuerpo y hace un salpicadero de sangre -pero esto... no se a acabado...- decía entre cortado -tome... medidas... preventivas... por si esto... llegara a... pasar-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ventus

-Mierda... no me puedo mover...- dijo Brodek

-Esa bala... tenia un veneno... que paraliza el cuerpo... y después te mata... en setenta y cuatro horas- comento el unicornio rojo cada vez mas débil -ni siquiera yo... se si hay... cura... jajaja...-

-Maldita perra- dijo el pony verde, en eso escupe sangre de la boca y cae al suelo respirando agitadamente

-Lo bueno... es que cumpliré con mi...- Deadshot no termino de hablar ya que dejo el mundo de los vivos

-Tsk... ya era hora de que muriera este imbécil- dijo Singleshot empezando a levitar -ya sabia que no me podría usar a mi máximo potencial-

-Jejeje... eso te pasa por no elegir bien a tu maestro- comento Blood

-Esta no será la ultima vez que sebas de mi Blood- dijo Singleshot desapareciendo

-¡Brodek... mierda!- grito Ventus cargando a el pony verde en su lomo -necesita atención medica y pronto-

-Llévame... con... Zecora- dijo Brodek antes de quedarse inconsciente

-Oh mierda... en que te has metido ahora idiota... que dirá Pinkie cuando se entere- dijo el pegaso rojo empezando a volar

-Resiste maestro... no hay nadie que haya podido usar mi segunda forma antes que tu- comento Blood entrando a el cuerpo del pony verde

-¿Tu no puedes hacer algo?- pregunto Ventus

-No... lo único que puedo hacer es intentar evitar el avance del veneno- comento la katana

-Pues hazlo, eso nos dará un poco mas de tiempo-

 _Mientras tanto en SugarCup Cornner, estando ya apunto de anochecer_

-Pinkie ya volvimos- dijo el Sr. Cake entrando a el lugar

-Sr. y Sra. Cake, ¿Por qué volvieron tan pronto?- pregunto Pinkie

-No pudimos evitar extrañar a nuestros hijos ¿Dónde están?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Haya en su cuarto dormidos- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Y Brodek?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Fue a Canterlot, dijo que no tardaría mucho, pero se fue desde medio día y no he sabido nada de el- dijo Pinkie un poco preocupada

-¡Pinkie!- grito Twiligth llegando al lugar y un poco alarmada

-¿Twiligth? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Es Brodek... esta muy mal- dijo la alicornio morada

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Pinkie

-Alguien lo enveneno y tiene demasiada fiebre- contesto Twiligth

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Esta en mi castillo, lo esta atendiendo Zecora en una de las habitaciones- dijo la alicornio del a amistad

-Llévame a verlo- dijo Pinkie

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Twiligth, una vez se acerca la pony rosa se dispone a realizar un hechizo de tele trasportación

-Pinkie, se fuerte- dijo la Sra. Cake

-Gracias por su apoyo Sra. Cake- dijo la pony rosa en eso la alicornio de la amistad las tele trasporta hasta donde esta Brodek

 _En el castillo de Twiigth, estaba Zecora, una cebra que vive en el bosque everfree, esta tomando muestras de la sangre del pony verde para ver que tipo de veneno era y encontrar una cura_

-¿Se pondrá bien Zecora?- pregunto Ventus

-Eso no lo se, nunca a ver visto este veneno antes- contesto Zecora

-Mmmmm... ese idiota, nunca tiene cuidado con lo que hace- comento el pegaso rojo

-No es que no haya tenido cuidado- comento Blood

-¿Tu nombre es Blood cierto?- pregunto Ventus seriamente -¿Qué eres?-

-Soy un demonio sellado en esta katana y Blood Sword es el nombre del quinto sello que me mantiene preso- contesto la katana

-¿El quinto sello?- dijo el pegaso rojo un poco confundido

-Así es... las nueve armas demoniacas mantiene preso a los demonios mas peligrosos que existieron hace miles de años...- explico Blood -yo soy la tercera de las armas mas poderosas que hay entre las nueve, todas las armas demoniacas tenemos cinco sellos, por lo general cuando nuestro maestro dice nuestro nombre utiliza una cierta cantidad de poder que usábamos cuando éramos libres-

-¿Entonces esa aura oscura es una manifestación de una parte del poder que tenias?- pregunto Ventus

-Así es... si recuerdas el dijo "Segunda forma, Dark Blade"…- comento la katana -al decir ese nombre libero el poder del cuarto sello y obtuvo acceso a mi poder-

-¿Qué pasa si el dice tu nombre real?- pregunto el pegaso rojo -¿acaso serás libre?-

-Jajajaj... bueno fuera- contesto Blood -si el dice mi verdadero nombre, su cuerpo cambiara un poco tomando una apariencia fusionada de los dos por un tiempo limitado, cuanto mas lo use mas tiempo puede usar ese poder-

-Ya veo...- dijo Ventus quedándose un poco pensativo -¿el sabe tu nombre?-

-No... con dificultad me hizo decirle cual era mi segundo nombre- comento la Katana

-¡Brodek!- grito Pinkie apareciendo junto con Twiligth, rápidamente la pony rosa se para enfrente del pony verde -¡Zecora dime que lo puedes curar!-

-No lo se aun- comento Zecora

-¿Cómo sigue Ventus?- pregunto Twiligth

-Muy mal... su fiebre empeora a cada momento- contesto Ventus

-Para empeorar las cosas solo tiene un limite de tres días para suministrarle la cura- comento Blood

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto la alicornio morada

-Perdón por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Blood Sword y soy el arma demoniaca de mi maestro- dijo Blood apareciendo y levitando arriba de Brodek

-¡Aaaaaahhh... esa cosa hablo!- grito Twiligth

-Oye no soy una cosa, soy un arma demoniaca- explico la katana con un tono serio

-¿Arma demoniaca?- dijo la alicornio de la amistad un poco confundida

-Así es, un arma demoniaca, recuérdalo bien niña- contesto Blood

-Hola Blood, pensé que estabas dormido- dijo Pinkie

-Lo estaba, hasta que tu pony me despertó- comento la katana

-Ahora que recuerdo... ¿a que te referías con, "no es que no haya tenido cuidado"?- pregunto Ventus

-A eso... a lo que me refiero es que no es fácil enfrentar a un portador de un arma demoniaca, las nueve tenemos diferente poder- explico Blood -por ejemplo Singleshot tiene la capacidad de abrir portales siempre y cuando este en el rango de mira de su maestro-

-Así fue como hirió Deadshot a Brodek- comento el pegaso rojo

-En tu caso y la de los otros tres portadores de las armas legendarias hechas por las Princesas, también pueden hacernos frente- menciono la katana -ya que tienen un poder similar a el de los elementos de la armonía-

-Ya veo...- dijo Ventus invocando sus Kyeblades y viéndolas seriamente -¿Qué pasara con esa arma demoniaca que tenia Deadshot?-

-Lo mas probable es que busque a otro maestro- contesto Blood -y antes de que lo preguntes, no... las armas legendarias no pueden destruirnos, solo un arma demoniaca puede destruir a otra-

-Esto se esta complicando- comento el pegaso rojo -en cuanto se recupere Brodek hay que buscarlas para destruirlas-

-No.. cof. cof...- dijo Brodek difícilmente -si lo hago... no tendré... con quien divertirme...-

-Brodek ¿estas bien?- pregunto Pinkie acercándosele

-Depende...- dijo el pony verde

-¿Depende de que?- pregunto la pony rosa

-De como me veo...-

-Pues... te ves muy mal- comento Pinkie

-Me siento... mejor... de como... me veo...- dijo Brodek con dificultad y con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso vuelve a quedar inconsciente

-¡Por que!- grito la pony rosa empezando a llorar -¡¿por que eres tan malo conmigo autor?!-

-Ham... es parte de la historia- contesto el autor

-¿Con quien habla?- pregunto Ventus a Twiligth

-Ni idea-

-¡¿No se supone que me amas?!- pregunto Pinkie

-Si... pero... ham... mejor sigue con el capitulo- ordeno el autor

-Pues ya que...- dijo la pony rosa

-Tu... cállate y... ponte a... escribir- ordeno Brodek a el autor y después vuelve a quedar inconsciente

-Twiligth, encontrar hiervas medicinales ayudarme debes- sugirió Zecora

-Esta bien, iré contigo Zecora- dijo Twiligth siguiendo a la cebra

-Aaaahh... regresare a mi casa, no quiero preocupar a Fluttershy- comento Ventus

-Esta bien, Pinkie tendrás que quedarte a cuidar a Brodek- dijo la alicornio morada

-Oki doki loki-

 _¿Qué pasara ahora con Brodek? ¿Qué tipo de veneno uso Deadshot? ¿Zecora y Twiligth podrán encontrar la cura para el veneno?, esas preguntas y muchas mas tendrán respuestas en el próximo capitulo... o talvez... salgan mas preguntas a flote_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Vaya... ya son tres capitulo xD... quiero mandar un saludo a_ _ **Silverwolf850**_ _y a_ _ **Comet Galaxy**_ _, por estarme dejando sus reviews en cada cap... ya que cuando los leo me llenan de felicidad y me dan mas motivos para seguir haciendo este fic... igual en este cap me desoriente un poco de la trama, pero es algo que tengo que meter debido a la subtrama de las armas demoniacas... en cuanto a mi Oc... no se preocupen todo saldrá bien... mas o menos... es que no puedo decir mucho por que ya seria Spoiler... así que tendrán que esperar a que escriba el próximo cap n.n_

 _Sin mas preámbulos... nos vemos para la otra... hasta luego :P_

 _ **P.D.:**_ _Y algo mas... no se porque pero siento que Deadshot es el nombre de algún villano de algún juego... si alguien sabe algo me lo deja en la review :D_


	4. Misterios y Verdades

_Antes de comenzar el capitulo, quiero decirles a todos mis lectores, que muchas gracias por estar leyendo este fic y aunque es un poco tarde, pero como el dice el dicho "mas vale tarde que nunca", quiero desearles una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... y que mejor manera de comenzar el año subiendo este capitulo xD... nos vemos luego y disfruten de este capitulo, ah y de ser posible me gustaria que dejaran sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando este fic o no... no se sinetan obligados, si no quieren pues no y ni modo que mas puedo hacer xD... hasta luego_

 _ ***Capitulo 4: Misterios y Verdades**_

 _Dos días han pasado desde el incidente con Deadshot, Zecora y Twiligth no podían encontrar una cura y ya solo les quedaba veinticuatro horas antes de que el veneno matara a Brodek, Pinkie no había dormido desde ese día y se la pasaba al lado del pony verde esperando a que un milagro sucediera_

-Lo siento Pinkie, pero no hemos podido encontrar una cura- dijo Twiligth

-Rayos... esto no pude estar pasando- dijo Ventus golpeando la pared y agrietándola un poco -si tan solo hubiera llegado antes-

-No te culpes Ven, hiciste lo que pudiste- comento la alicornio morada

-En cuanto a ti Pinkie, mejor ve y duerme un poco- comento Ignos

-Pero no puedo dejarlo solo- contesto Pinkie

-Se como te sientes Pinkie, pero llevas dos días sin dormir, tu cuerpo necesita descansar- dijo Twiligth poniendo un casco en el hombro de la pony rosa

-Esta bien- dijo la pony rosa con las orejas caídas

-Te avisaremos si algo sucede- comento la alicornio de la amistad

-Gracias por apoyarme- comento Pinkie, en eso aparece una pequeña bola despidiendo rayos

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto Ventus, la bola crece y termina abriéndose un portal

-Uff... espero haber llegado a tiempo- comento una pony encapuchada saliendo del portal

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Twiligth

-No puedo explicarlo, por que ni siquiera hay tiempo para explicarlo- comento la pony misteriosa -solo puedo decirles que vengo a ayudar a ese pony verde de ahí-

-Esta presencia...- comento Blood -jajajajaja... al fin tienes maestro Crash Time-

-Oh... jajaja... a pasado mucho tiempo Blood- comento una voz

-Vaya, así que se conocen- dijo la pony encapuchada sacando una daga plateada, la cual entre la empuñadura y el filo tenia un reloj de arena

-Eso significa de que ustedes son del futuro... pero la pregunta aquí es ¿de que época son?- pregunto la katana

-Mmmmm... veinte años... mas o menos- contesto la daga

-¿Entonces esa es una arma demoníaca?- pregunto Ventus

-Así es... su nombre es Crash Time y me permite abrir portales a cualquier lugar y época, siempre y cuando sepa la fecha, la hora y el lugar- contesto la pony misteriosa

-¿A que has venido y a que te referías con que venias a ayudar a Brodek?- pregunto Twiligth alzando una ceja

-Oh cierto, por poco lo olvido...- decía la pony encapuchada sacando un frasco -esta es la cura para el veneno-

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- dijo el pegaso rojo seriamente

-Tranquilos... ella no tiene malas intenciones- comento Blood

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Ventus

-Claro... después de todo no ha intentado matarlos ¿o me equivoco?- dijo la katana

-Ham... pues en ese aspecto tiene razón- comento Ignos

-Como la katana dice, no vengo en con malas intenciones- dijo la pony misteriosa acercándose a el pony verde -¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?-

-Como veinte horas- contesto Ventus sin dejar de vigilarla

-Entonces estamos a tiempo- comento la pony encapuchada

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Twiligth

-El antídoto empieza hacer efecto después de diez horas una vez se suministra y se tiene que poner con una inyección- contesto la pony misteriosa

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo la alicornio morada tomando el frasco con su magia y una jeringa, llena la jeringa y después inyecta a el pony verde -espero y digas la verdad, por que sino te juro por Celestia que lo lamentaras-

-El estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo la pony encapuchada

-Promételo...- dijo Pinkie mirándola seriamente

-Lo prometo...- dijo la pony misteriosa y después recito el juramento de una Pinkie promesa

-Ahora solo queda esperar- comento Twiligth

 _Después de cuatro horas, la fiebre del pony verde se redujo y empezó a tener movilidad de nuevo en su cuerpo, lo que ocasiono que todos los presentes se alegraran por el hecho de que la condición de Brodek estaba mejorando_

-Ven, como les dije... el se curara- comento la pony encapuchada, en eso Pinkie le da un abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Gracias, gracias...- decía Pinkie ya mas alegre que antes

-Descuida ma... quiero decir Pinkie- dijo la pony misteriosa con un tono en su voz de alegría

- _Ooh... estuvo apunto de decirle de otra manera_ \- dijo Blood en su mente

 _Al transcurrir las cinco horas faltantes, la fiebre del pony verde desapareció y recupero finalmente la movilidad de su cuerpo, incluso balbuceaba algo dormido. una vez termino de pasar el tiempo Brodek empieza a despertar_

-Aaaaahhh... mi cabeza... creo que me pase de copas ayer- comento Brodek llevándose su casco izquierdo a la cara

-Pero si has estado dormido por tres días... no seas idiota- comento Ventus

-¿En serio? jajaja- se rio el pony verde en eso pone su casco izquierdo en su hombro derecho -haytatatata... como duele-

-Claro idiota, Deadshot te disparo con una bala envenenada y de no ser por esta pony que vino del futuro a traernos la cura ya estarías muerto- dijo el pegaso rojo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Brodek al ver a la pony encapuchada

-Se podría decir que somos muy cercanos- contesto la pony encapuchada

-¿Qué tan cercanos?-

-Mmmmm... no sabría decírtelo- comento la pony misteriosa

-Mínimo déjame ver el rostro de quien me salvo- sugirió Brodek

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Crash

-¿Ya tan rápido?- pregunto la pony encapuchada

-Ya cumplimos con nuestro objetivo aquí- comento la daga

-Bueno, me tengo que ir ya- dijo la pony misteriosa sacando la daga y abriendo un portal

-Wow... increíble- comento Twiligth fascinada

-Entonces, ¿me mostraras tu rostro?- pregunto Brodek

-Esta bien...- dijo la pony misteriosa, se descubre la cara y se muestra a una pony rosa con la crin negra y ojos verde lima -Jajaja... nos vemos luego-

-Esos ojos...- dijo el pony verde quedándose pensativo -¡Espera!-

-Lo siento pero me tengo que...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Brodek la abrazo -por favor... no lo hagas-

-Para que tengas esos ojos, solo puede significar una cosa- susurro Brodek

-Gracias...- le contesto la pony rosa de crin negra, después se separan y se va

-¿Quién era ella? y ¿Por qué la abrazaste?- pregunto Pinkie seriamente

-Jajaja... algún día la conocerás- dijo el pony verde como si nada -que tal si vamos a comer... me muero de hambre-

-Lo único que piensas es en comida ¿verdad?- comento Ventus

-No es cierto... también pienso en Pinkie- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa, en eso recibe una bofetada de la pony rosa -au... ¿y ahora que hice como para que me abofetees Pinkie?

-Eres un tonto... me tenias muy preocupada- dijo Pinkie con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo siento mucho amor- dijo el pony verde quitándole las lagrimas con su casco izquierdo -te prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijo Brodek haciendo la Pinkie promesa y después dándole un beso apasionado en los labios

-Ya váyanse a un hotel- comento Ventus

-Si me prestas dinero, con mucho gusto vamos- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-No, ni loco... el dinero que tengo me lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Jajajaja... sabia que dirías eso- comento Brodek

-Brodek, estas loco pero... aun así hiciste que nos preocupáramos por ti, sobre todo a Pinkie- comento Twiligth

-Jejeje... perdón por eso... supongo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Por que no se te quita lo idiota- se lamento Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Por que si eso pasara, no seria quien soy ahora- comento Brodek

-Aaaaahhh... Celestia dame paciencia que lo mato- dijo el pegaso rojo haciendo reír a todos los presentes

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar y tiempo, se abre un portal de donde sale la pony misteriosa_

-Aaaaahhh... al fin en casa- dijo la pony rosa estirándose un poco

-Sabes... no pude decirte muchas cosas ese día- dijo una voz conocida para ella

-Lo se... pero ahora puedes decírmelo papa- dijo la pony misteriosa con una sonrisa

-Es algo extraño- comento Crash

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si alteraste el tiempo... ¿como es que sigues aquí y un poco mas joven que antes? la daga

-Ooh... eso es fácil de contestar... pero será mejor que se enteren los lectores después- comento el pony verde

-¡Es hora de comer, vengan de una vez Brodek y D...!- grito una pony a lo lejos

-¡Ya vamos mama!- contesto la pony rosa crin negra con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Volviendo a la época actual_

-Aaaaaaahhh... que bien comí- comento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Comes como si fueras un barril sin fondo, al igual que Ignos- comento Ventus

-Nah... solo tenia mucha hambre- dijo el pony verde

-Pues yo no lo niego- comento Ignos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Y Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek

-Regreso a SugarCup Cornner a avisarle a los Cakes que ya estas bien y a dormir un poco- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Que bueno... se le miraba que le hacia falta dormir- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa -oye Ignos, crees que me puedas sanar mi hombro, no soporto tener esta cosa-

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo el unicornio azul acercándose y haciendo brillar su cuerno de un aura verde curando su hombro

-Genial...- dijo Brodek deshaciéndose de los vendajes y moviendo un poco el hombro -¡Blood!- invoca su Katana y hace algunos cuantos movimientos con ella -se siente como nuevo-

-De nada... mal agradecido- susurro Ignos en esa ultima parte

-Oye Ventus... ¿te importaría...?- pregunto el pony verde -me serviría para ejercitarme un poco-

-Jajaja... de acuerdo... pero luego no andes llorando cuando te humille- comento Ventus invocando sus Keyblades, Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos

-No me dejare vencer tan fácil- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ignos, has nos el favor- dijo el pegaso rojo

-¿Listos?... ¡comiencen!- grito Ignos

 _Ventus se abalanza contra el pony verde dando varios cortes rápidos, pero eran bloqueados por Brodek o evadidos_

-Vaya... jajaja... esto es mas difícil de lo que creí- comento el pony verde

-Te lo advertí- dijo Ventus con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso el pony verde le lanza una patada con su pata derecha trasera, la cual es bloqueada por el pegaso rojo haciendo retroceder un poco -nada mal-

-Sabes... serás el primero que alguien me hace usar dos espadas- comento Brodek, en eso empieza a salir un aura oscura del suelo -¡Segunda forma, Dark Blade!- grito haciendo que la katana fuera rodeada de un aura oscura y haciendo aparecer otra en su casco izquierdo -realmente Drak Blade se manifiesta con dos katanas, en lugar de una como la otra vez-

-Ven por mi entonces, ¿Qué esperas?- dijo el pegaso rojo desafiándolo

-Jajaja... esto será divertido- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Ambos se quedan viendo por unos segundos, en un solo parpadeo ambos se lanzan uno en contra del otro haciendo rápidos movimientos con sus armas, chocando entre si y sacando chispas, evadiendo los ataques que le hacia uno al otro_

-¿Pero que rayos?- se pregunto Twiligth mirando el enfrentamiento de ambos ponys -¡Alt...!

-Tranquila Twili... mira la expresión de sus caras- dijo Ignos señalando con su casco, ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro como si se tratara de un simple juego

-Veamos si me puedes seguir siguiendo el paso- comento Ventus sin dejar de atacar a el pony verde y aumentando la velocidad yendo cada vez mas rápido

-Jajaja... siempre pensé que un combate entre nosotros seria bastante divertido- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro, pasando a bloquear o esquivar los ataques del pegaso rojo -debo admitirlo... eres rápido-

-Y tu muy escurridizo- dijo el pegaso rojo aumentando nuevamente la velocidad de sus ataques

-¡Geniaaaal! esto es cada vez mas divertido... jajaja- comento el pony verde riéndose e igualando la velocidad del pegaso rojo -pero no me pienso quedar atrás-

-Entonces hare esto...- dijo Ventus alzando vuelo y tomando gran altura solo para caer en picada hacia donde estaba el pony verde

-Uuuoohoo.. no tan rápido- dijo Brodek haciendo que salieran varios látigos de oscuridad del suelo y atacando a el pegaso rojo pero los esquivaba fácilmente, Ventus se encuentra a centímetros de terminar el combate intentando darle con su arma en la cabeza a el pony verde, estando a nada de golpearlo Brodek se hace hacia atrás pero no alcanza a esquivar el golpe, en eso sus ojos brillan de un color rojo intenso y desaparece

-¿Pero que rayos?- se pregunto el pegaso rojo buscándolo en todas partes, atrás de el sale el pony verde de la sombre de Ventus, el pegaso rojo siente el peligro y como si fuera una reacción natural bloquea el ataque de Brodek y ambos se quedan viendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Nada mal... eres el primero que me hace usar esa habilidad de Dark Blade- comento el pony verde

-Je... no se como rayos lo hiciste, pero eso sorprendente- dijo Ventus tranquilamente

-Paso de sombras... es el nombre de esa habilidad, la cual me permite moverme entre las sombras como si fuera una de ellas- comento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Es una habilidad un tanto... interesante- comento el pegaso rojo, en eso le da una patada con una de sus patas traseras quedando los dos separados -pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme-

-Jajajaja... eso lo se... pero... es muy útil si la sabes usar bien- contesto el pony verde

-Sabes... con este pequeño combate me he desahogado un poco por todas esas bromas que me has hecho- dijo Ventus estando en posición de combate

-Y yo siempre he querido saber como seria un enfrentamiento entre ambos. comento Brodek en posición de combate -claro que... yo no intento humillar a los personaje de otros a menos que sea necesario y me den su autorización-

-No se de que rayos hablas... pero hay que acabar con esto- dijo el pegaso rojo

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto con un solo ataque dándolo todo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Me parece bien- contesto Ventus

-Vez, te dije que no tenias nada de que preocuparte- dijo Ignos comiendo palomitas junto con Twiligth

-Y pensar que Brodek puede igualar a Ventus en un combate- comento Twiligth tomando algunas cuantas palomitas

 _Ventus y Brodek se quedan mirando seriamente, ambos se lanzan uno en contra del otro dándolo todo, se ve un destello rojo y otro verde, quedando ambos dándose la espalda a una buena distancia, en eso el pony verde deja caer sus katanas y volviendo a ser una sola mientras que el caía al suelo quedando inconsciente_

-Vaya, parece que Ventus es mas fuerte- comento Ignos

-No... fue un empate... por esta vez- dijo Ventus soltando sus armas y cayendo al suelo inconsciente

-Esos dos tienen un serio problema- comento la alicornio de la amistad

-Solo son un par de idiotas que les hierve la sangre cuando están en combate- dijo Ignos

-Ahora abra que esperar a que despierten- dijo Twiligth

-Oh... podemos despertarlos- comento el unicornio azul con un tono de malicia

-Ni se te ocurra Ignos Nigth- demando la alicornio morada

-Esta bien Twi- dijo Ignos con una cara triste

-Me sorprendió que Brodek pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas siendo un pony terrenal- comento Twiligth

-No es que el lo haya hecho- comento Blood -solo uso una de mis tantas habilidades que tenia cuando era un demonio libre-

-Oh... ya veo...- dijo la alicornio de la amistad un poco sorprendida

-¿Se puede saber como es eso posible?- pregunto Ignos

-Eso es fácil de explicar...cuando el libera el segundo sello le permite tener acceso a una cantidad muy limitada de mi poder y habilidades- explico Blood -Paso de sombras es una de ellas, al igual que Látigos sombríos-

-Látigos sombríos son esas cosas que uso antes Brodek para intentar detener el ataque de Ventus ¿no es así?- dijo el unicornio azul

-Así es... esa habilidad sirve tanto ofensivo como defensivo- comento el arma demoniaca

-Aaaaaahhh... mi cabeza- dijo Brodek levantándose con dificultad y llevándose un casco a la cabeza

-Hmph... jejeje... no estuvo tan mal como para haber quedado en empate- comento Ventus levantándose con dificultad

-La próxima vez espero y no termine en empate- comento el pony verde estando ya de pie -tengo que entrenar mas-

-Igual yo... aunque es seguro que la próxima vez ganare- comento el pegaso rojo ya de pie, los dos se acercan y chocan sus cascos teniendo ambos una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eh, Brodek ¿quieres tener un combate conmigo?- pregunto Ignos

-Mmmmm... yo creo que otro día... me siento muy cansado y adolorido- comento Brodek tronándose los huesos de su cuello -además de que tengo que regresar a SugarCup Cornner, ya he estado ausente por varios días y no quiero preocupar mas a Pinkie y a los Cake-

-Entonces será en otro momento- dijo el unicornio azul con una mirada seria

-Bueno... yo regresare a casa, mi Fluu a de estar un poco preocupada por mi- comento Ventus

-Jajaja... la saludas de mi parte- contesto el pony verde

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego- dijo el pegaso rojo despidiéndose y yéndose volando del lugar

-Hasta luego- dijo Brodek

-Adiós Ventus- dijo Twiligth

-Nos vemos luego amigo- dijo el unicornio azul

-Bueno... yo también me voy... los dejo para que tengan su momento de privacidad- dijo el pony verde guardando su arma y retirándose del lugar

-Esta bien, cuídate y no hagas mas estupideces- comento Ignos

-Es en serio Brodek- advirtió la alicornio morada

-Si, si, lo que digan- contesto Brodek tomando rumbo para SugarCup Cornner

-Es increíble que ese pegaso rojo pueda igualarte usando mi segunda forma- comento Blood

-Lo se... es sin duda un gran amigo y rival- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si el entrena lo suficiente puede llegar hacer tan fuerte como para enfrentar a un usuario de arma demoniaca teniendo liberado el quinto sello- dijo el arma demoniaca

-Eso seria genial...- dijo Brodek tranquilamente -ya quiero conocer a mas portadores de armas demoniacas, seria divertido tener con quien jugar-

-Por esa actitud tuya casi mueres- comento Blood

-Lo se... pero no volverá a pasar por que se que me dirás tu tercer nombre- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-No, ni loco... ya te dije cual era mi segundo nombre y el trato era que si te lo decía tu debías averiguar los demás- dijo la katana

-Rayos... todavía te acuerdas- dijo Brodek

-A caso creíste que se me olvidaría tan fácilmente... ja, tonto- comento Blood

-Mmmm... que cruel eres- contesto el pony verde

-Lo se, no por nada soy un demonio- dijo el arma demoniaca

-Si y por esa razón te sellaron en una katana- dijo Brodek en tono burlón

-¡Oye!-

-¡Ya volví Pinkie, Sr. y Sra. Cake!- dijo el pony verde entrando a SugarCup Cornner

-Que bueno que volviste Brodek, Pinkie ya nos conto todo lo que paso- dijo la Sr. Cake recibiendolo en la entrada

-Oh... ya veo... ¿y Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek

-Esta en su cuarto dormida... la pobre no había dormido nada desde que se entero de tu condición- contesto la Sra. Cake

-Ya veo... muchas gracias por decírmelo Sra. Cake- dijo el pony verde -bueno, si me disculpa me daré un baño-

-Adelante... no te preocupes por nada- comento la Sra. Cake

-De acuerdo- dijo Brodek subiendo las escaleras hacia el baño, una vez llega cierra la puerta y abre la llave llenando la tina de agua caliente -uuuhh... aaaahh... que bien se siente-

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Pinkie sentada del otro lado de la tina, se acerca y se recuesta en el pecho de su pony

-La verdad es que si Pinkie... ¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto el pony verde

-Muy bien, ya me siento mejor sabiendo que estas de vuelta- dijo la pony rosa alzando la vista

-No debiste preocuparte tanto- comento Brodek dándole un beso en los labios y acariciando su crin

-Y quedarme en casa, esperando a que me dieran malas noticias de ti... no loca haría eso- comento Pinkie

-Jejeje... gracias por preocuparte tanto- dijo el pony verde

-Primero te quejas por que me preocupa por tu y luego me agradeces- dijo la pony rosa mirándolo seriamente -luego que sigue, ¿que la pony rosa que te ayudo es realmente nuestra hija del futuro y vino a salvarte por que nunca te vio y ella nació debido a que tuvimos el amor por ultima vez y quede embarazada de ella?-

-Jajajajaja...- Brodek se reía a carcajadas -uff... jajaja... ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?-

-Esta en el libreto. contesto Pinkie

-¿En serio?- dijo el pony verde mirando el libreto -humm... tengo que hablar seriamente con el autor de este fic-

-Jijiji... eres un tonito- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en los labios

-No es tan malo que nos bañemos juntos- dijo Brodek agarrando los flancos de la pony rosa y besándola apasionadamente

-Eres todo un pervertido- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-No lo niego... mi querida y dulce cupcake- contesto el pony verde besándola en el cuello

-Sera mejor que saltes después del baño... todavía es muy pronto para meter clop- comento la pony rosa dando suspiros de placer

-Si así lo deseas, así será- dijo Brodek dándole un beso apasionado en lo labios

 _Tras un rato de su momento de privacidad, ambos salen del baño con una cara de satisfacción y de felicidad_

-Aaaahh.. mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos hacerlo- comento el ponny verde

-Y no solo tu cuerpo- dijo Pinkie un poco sonrojada

-Tu si que sabes hacerme un pony feliz- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Parece que se divirtió el par de tortolos- dijo el Sr. Cake

-Je je je… un poco- dijo el pony verde un poco sonrojado al igual que la pony rosa

-Por cierto… tienes visitas, dice que es tu hermano- dijo el Sr. Cake

-Aaaahh... ¿Por qué esta Rain aquí ahora?- se pregunto Brodek con un casco en la cara y empezando a caminar hacia la entrada

-¡Hola Blast!- dijo Rain saludándolo una vez que lo vio bajar

-Ya te dije que Blast Saber murió hace mucho- dijo el pony verde dandole un zape -ahora soy Brodek-

-Au... lo siento Bla... digo Brodek- dijo el pegaso azul -es que no me he acostumbrado-

-Aaaahh... ¿Qué haces aquí Rain?- pregunto Brodek

-Vine de visita... recuerda que te había dicho que vendría de vez en cuando- comento Rain

-Aaaaahhh... me arrepiento de haberte dicho que si- dijo el pony verde llevándose un casco a la cara

-Jejeje...-

-Hola, ¿Quién eres? eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad?, lo se porque yo conozco a todos aquí en Ponyville...-

-Pinkie, por favor no empieces- dijo Brodek tapándole la boca, en eso la pony rosa le empieza a babear el casco -¡aaaaaahhh... Pinkie!-

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Rain

-Yo soy Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto- dijo Pinkie, tomando su casco y agitándolo rápidamente

-Yo soy Rain Saber, el gusto es mío- dijo el pegaso azul sobándose el casco

-Aaaaahhh... esto no va a terminar bien- comento el pony verde, la pony rosa se sienta a un lado de el viéndolo con una sonrisa

-Bla... digo Brodek, no me digas que ella es tu... o por Celestia- dijo Rain tapándose la boca con sus cascos -papa se va a enojar si se entera que estas casado-

-¡No estamos casados...! aun- dijo Brodek viendo hacia otro lado y un poco sonrojado

-Perdón por no presentarme apropiadamente, mi nombre es Rain Saber -dijo el pegaso azul haciendo una pequeña reverencia -y soy hermano menor de este pony de aquí-

-¿Pensé que no tenias hermanos?- pregunto Pinkie mirando a el pony verde

-Aaaahh.. si tengo hermanos, Rain es uno y Shiny es mi hermana menor- contesto el pony verde -por cierto ¿Cómo esta Shiny?-

-Aaaaahh... esta bien, un poco triste desde que te fuiste pero nada como para preocuparse- comento Rain

-Mmmmm... ya veo...- dijo Brodek quedando un poco pensativo

-Cambiando de tema... dime, ¿Cómo es que terminaron siendo novios?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Ham... es algo gracioso... je je je...- contesto el pony verde con un casco en la nuca y un poco sonrojado

-Es cierto, casi se me había olvidado... todavía me tengo que vengar por lo que me hiciste esa vez- dijo Pinkie mirándolo seriamente

-Pero ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo Pinkie- comento Brodek

-No, no lo hicimos, así que por ahora dormirás en el sofá durante una semana- dijo la pony rosa haciendo que Brodek se quedara con la boca abierta

-No puedes hacer eso... es injusto- reprocho el pony verde

-Para mi es justo, además todavía tengo que pensar como castigarte por esa vez- comento Pinkie sacándole la lengua

-Aaaaahhh... por Celestia- dijo Brodek alzando los cascos -gracias por sacar el tema Rain-

-De nada hermano, ya sabes cuando quieras- dijo Rain con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien luego fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza pro su hermano -au... no es para tanto... y bien, ¿cuéntame como terminaron de novios?-

-Aaaaaahh... esta bien, pero luego no me estes molestado- comento el pony verde

-No te promento nada- contesto el pegaso azul

-Aaaaaahh... en fin, terminemos con esto rapido...- dijo Brodek empezando a relatar como convenció a Pinkie de ser su novia -llevaba dos meses desde que llegue a Ponyville y necesitaba un trabajo asi que le pregunte a Ventus...-

 _Flashback_

-Oye Ventus... ¿sabes donde puedo buscar trabajo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Mmmmm... es un poco difícil de contestar esa pregunta- dijo Ventus quedando pensativo -ya se... puedes venir a ayudarme con los Apple en Sweet Apple Acres-

-Mmmmm... pues si, no es como que me pueda negar- comento Brodek

-Bien, vamos con Applejack para comentarle a ver que dice- dijo el pegaso rojo guiando a el pony verde

-Pensé que solo trabajabas en la guardia real- comento el pony verde

-Soy un Caballero de la Realeza, no un guardia real- contesto Ventus

-¿Y que no es casi lo mismo?- pregunto Brodek siguiendo a el pegaso rojo

-No, mi trabajo consiste en proteger a las Princesas y a las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¿Pero que no se supone que los elementos de la armonía volvieron a unirse con el árbol de la armonía?- pregunto el pony verde

-Así es, pero aunque siendo exportadoras de los elementos, la princesa Celestia nos ordeno a mi y a los demás proteger las de todos modos- explico Ventus

-Ya veo... pero si tu te la pasas en Canterlot, ¿Quién protege a las exportadoras y a la Princesa Twiligth?- pregunto Brodek

-De eso se encargan Ignos y Tennesse- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¿Tennesse? su nombre me suena de algún lado- comento el pony verde un poco pensativo

-Bueno, ya llegamos...- dijo Ventus -¡Applejack, vengo a traerte a un nuevo posible trabajador!-

-Hola Ventus, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto un pony terrenal de pelaje grisáceo, de crin y cola color gris oscuro y plateado, ojos color rojo y su CM es el emblema del clan Cooper

-Pues, vengo a traerle a tu pony un nuevo trabajador- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Este pony verde... mmmm... no se ve muy fuerte- comento Tennesse

-Brodek Seiber, mucho gusto- se presento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Tennesse "Kid" Cooper- dijo el pony gris

-Oh... ya recuerdo... tu eres ese bandido que fue atrapado por el príncipe Shining Armor- comento el pony verde -¿Qué hace un bandido como tu en una granja de manzanas?-

-Ya no soy un bandido, bueno si lo sigo siendo, pro ahora trabajo como un Caballero de la Realeza- contesto Tennesse

-Oh... ya veo, se podría decir que ya te retiraste- comento Brodek

-No del todo- contesto el vaquero

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí cola anillada?- dijo una pony de pelaje ámbar naranja, de crin y cola color amarillo canario, ojos verdes, una CM de tres manzanas rojas y levaba puesto un sombrero de vaquero -Deberías estar trabajando en lugar de holgazanear-

-Hola Applejack- saludo Ventus

-Hola Ven, ¿Qué te trae por las granjas Apple el día de hoy?- pregunto la vaquera

-Bueno, este pony anda buscando trabajo, así que pensé en que te podría ser de utilidad- comento el pegaso rojo

-Hola, mi nombre es Brodek Seiber- dijo Brodek presentándose con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Applejack, mucho gusto- dijo Applejack -no pareces un pony muy fuerte como para este trabajo-

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?- pregunto el pony verde con los ojos cerrados

-Dime, puedes hacer esto...- decía la vaquera pateando un árbol de manzanas con sus patas traseras, tirando todas las manzanas

-Mmmmm... no lo se...- dijo Brodek poniendose en frente de otro árbol de manzanas, las patea con sus patas traseras y solo se queda entumido -haytatatata... como duele-

-No creo que seas para este tipo de trabajo dulzura- comento la pony naranja

-Mmmm... esto no se queda así...- dijo el pony verde parándose en dos patas con sus patas traseras, respira hondo y con su casco derecho golpea el árbol tumbando las manzanas y algunas cuantas hojas -je... no, que no estúpido árbol-

- _Vaya, es fuerte, quien lo diría_ \- dijo Ventus en su mente

-No esta mal chico- comento Tennesse

-¿Desde cuando puedes iniciar a trabajar?- pregunto Applejack -Desde ahorita mismo... total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y ocupo dinero- comento Brodek despreocupadamente

-Bueno, yo me voy... tengo que ir a Canterlot- dijo el pegaso rojo -nos vemos luego-

-Hasta luego- dijo el pony verde

-Adiós y cuídate Ven- dijo la vaquera

-Nos vemos luego- dijo el vaquero

-Bueno, sígueme... te explicare que es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Applejack

-Si jefa- dijo Brodek en posición de firmes y con una sonrisa en el rostro

 _Tras un rato de una larga explicación, el pony verde se dispone a trabajar recolectando manzanas, después de un rato Applejack le pide que tale un árbol de manzanas que se seco, dándole un hacha para hacer el trabajo y una carreta para que lo cortara en trozos y se usara como leña_

-Aaaahh.. el trabajo de campo no es lo mío- comento el pony verde -pero necesito el dinero así que no me queda de otra mas que seguir trabajando-

-¡Hola!- dijo Pinkie llegando de quien sabe donde

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- grito Brodek -¿de donde rayos saliste?-

-Es un secreto- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa y le entrega una invitación -ten, mañana es el cumpleaños de Gummy y estas invitado-

-Ham... gracias, ¿pero quien es Gummy?- pregunto el pony verde tomando la invitación

-Es mi mascota- dijo Pinkie mostrándole el cocodrilo bebe

-Wow... un cocodrilo bebe, que lindo- dijo Brodek queriéndolo acariciar pero este le muerde el antebrazo derecho -au... para no tener dientes si que duele-

-Gummy suéltalo- dijo la pony rosa, el cocodrilo lo suelta -creo que le caíste bien-

-Eso o me miro como un aperitivo- comento el pony verde sobándose el antebrazo derecho

-No lo creo, no te vez tan apetitoso- contesto Pinkie

-No se si sentirme feliz o triste- dijo Brodek tranquilamente -curiosamente puedo hacer ambas-

-Jajaja... eres muy gracioso- comento la pony rosa

-Nah... solo soy yo mismo, eso es todo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa -bueno, si me disculpas tengo un árbol que talar-

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la fiesta de mañana- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Mmmm... sobre eso... no se si vaya- comento Brodek

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la pony rosa

-No me gustan mucho las fiestas, de vez en cuando esta bien, pero la verdad no me siento de humor como para ir a una- contesto el pony verde

-¿Por qué no te gustan las fiestas? a todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas- comento Pinkie

-Bueno, no es que no me gusten... es solo que no tengo con quien ir- comento Brodek

-Oye, ¿Por qué te esta saliendo sangre?- pregunto la pony rosa mirando su antebrazo derecho

-Oh... pensé que ya se había cerrado esta herida- comento el pony verde

-¿Cuando te la hiciste?- pregunto Pinkie

-Mmmmm... hace dos días, cuando hice mi ultimo trabajo como caza recompensas... parece que cuando Gummy me mordió me abrió la herida otra vez- comento Brodek

-Deja te la vendo- dijo la pony rosa sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios de la crin

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- pregunto el pony verde quedando sorprendido

-Siempre cargo uno por si acaso- contesto Pinkie, vendándole el antebrazo derecho

-Eres muy buena en esto- comento Brodek, se le queda mirando un poco atontado

-Solo se lo básico- contesto la pony rosa terminando de vendarle el antebrazo -¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-

-¿Ah? no, no, es solo que... me gustan el color de tus ojos- dijo el pony verde un poco apenado

-Ham... gracias... je je je... debo, debo irme- dijo Pinkie un poco sonrojada

-Gracias a ti por vendarme- agradeció Brodek, una vez se va la pony rosa, se dispone a buscar el árbol seco para talarlo, después de caminar unos cuantos minutos encuentra el árbol y lo intenta talar con el hacha pero al primer golpe se queda entumecido -creo que usar hachas no es lo mio... espero que nadie me vea- dijo empezando a voltear a todos lados, sin ver a nade que lo este mirando, en eso hace aparecer su katana y hace un corte limpio cortando el árbol y luego lo corta en pedazos mas pequeños para usar como leña -listo... no fue tan difícil-

-En vista de que vas a tomarte un descanso con lo de caza recompensas me dormiré durante una temporada- comento Blood quien después bosteza

-Aaaahh... como quieras Blood... total, no se que tanto me quede haciendo este trabajo- contesto el pony verde

-Pudiendo entrar a trabajar a la guardia real, prefieres hacer este tipo de trabajo- dijo la katana

-Tu sabes que a mi no me gusta ese tipo de trabajo... son demasiadas reglas la que tengo que seguir- comento Brodek

-Pero he escuchado que pagan bien- contesto Blood

-Puede que si... pero solo pudiera aguantar ahí una semana como mínimo- dijo el pony verde

-Aaaahh.. has lo que quieras- comento la katana

-Pues lo hare... no necesito que me lo digas- contesto Brodek poniendo la leña en la carreta, tras unos cuantos minutos ya estaba de vuelta con Applejack viendo ahí a la pony rosa -ya termine con lo que me encargaste jefa... hola Pinkie-

-Bien, ve y deja la leña dentro de la granja- ordeno Applejack

-Si jefa- dijo el pony verde en posición de firmes y con una sonrisa en su rostro y después retirándose

-Bien Pinkie, iré a la fiesta de Gummy... ¿Pinkie?- decía la vaquera buscando a la pony rosa

-Ufff... al fin termine... espero ya sea todo por hoy- comento Brodek dejando la carreta con la laña, en eso ve a la pony rosa -¡wow...! ¿Cómo haces eso?-

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Gummy?- pregunto Pinkie

-Mmmmmm... no lo se... ya te dije que no tengo con quien ir- contesto el pony verde

-Y que tiene, yo tampoco tengo con quien ir- comento la pony rosa

-Pero si tu eres la que organizo la fiesta- contesto Brodek

-Es cierto... upsi... je je je- dijo Pinkie dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su casco

-Ya se... iré con una condición- propuso el pony verde

-¿Con cual?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si aceptas ir a una cita conmigo después de la fiesta de Gummy- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mmmmm... es una buena oferta pero...- decía Pinkie acercándose a el -no estoy disponible para tener un novio-

-Aaaaahh.. ya tienes novio ¿verdad?- pregunto el pony verde

-Nopi... solo no necesito un novio por ahora- contesto la pony rosa

-Entonces yo no necesito ir a la fiesta de Gummy- dijo Brodek caminando a la salida -es una lastima... y yo que quería ir si aceptabas mi condición-

-Eso es chantaje ¿sabes?- dijo Pinkie con una ceja en alto

-No es cierto... esto es chantaje- dijo el pony verde acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, la pony rosa se separa de el y lo abofetea -au...-

-¡Me robaste un beso!- le grito la pony rosa

-Lo siento... pero tenia ganas de hacerlo desde hace rato- comento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hmph... no se te ocurra presentarte mañana a la fiesta de Gummy, estas desinvitado- dijo Pinkie sacándole la lengua

-Alguan vez te han dicho que te ves adorable cuando te enojas- dijo el pony verde

-No intentes alagarme, por que no te funcionara- comento la pony rosa

-Oh... vamos Pinkie... no seas a si conmigo...- dijo Brodek abrazándola -no tengo malas intenciones... es que de verdad me gustas mucho-

-Suéltame...- dijo Pinkie golpeándolo en su entrepierna

-Esta bien... mensaje recibido...- dijo un pony verde adolorido y tendido en el suelo -pero no me pienso rendir-

-Pues que mal por que yo no me pienso en ser novia de nadie- comento la pony rosa saliendo del lugar enojada

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Espera, espera... si ella no quería estar contigo ¿Cómo es que terminaron siendo novios al final?- pregunto Rain sorprendido y confundido a la vez

-Mmmmm... digamos que... no me rendí y después de una semana termino aceptando ser mi novia- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro -y después de un mes de estar trabajando con los Apple me salí y me metí a trabajar por un tiempo en SugarCup Corrner-

-Era eso o seguir soportándolo... nunca conocía a un pony tan persistente como el- comento Pinkie mirándolo seriamente

-Te lo dije Pinkie... no me pensaba rendir tan fácilmente- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso en los labios

-Al final no fue tan malo... me fui enamorando de el cada vez mas- comento la pony rosa

-Je je je... y yo me enamoraba cada día mas de ella hasta el punto de enamorarme perdidamente y no me he arrepentido desde aquel día- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Aaaahh... bueno... creo que ya es hora de irme, ya es muy noche y luego papa se enoja conmigo- comento Rain

-Esta bien, cuídate hermano... y recuerda no decirle nada a papa de donde estoy- contesto el pony verde

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo el pegaso azul levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Y me saludas a Shiny, y procura que lo mantenga en secreto- dijo Brodek

-Esta bien... adiós hermano, adiós Pinkie- dijo Rain despidiéndose

-Adiós Rain, vuelve pronto- dijo Pinkie despidiéndose agitando una casco

-Hasta luego... supongo- dijo el pony verde despidiéndose -bien es hora de ir a dormir-

-Si tienes razón- dijo la pony rosa lanzándole una almohada y una cobija

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Brodek

-Te dije que te dormirías en el sofá por una semana- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¡A por favor Pinkie! no puedes hacerme esto- comento el pony verde

-SI, si puedo... buenas noches- dijo la pony rosa subiendo a su cuarto y cerrándolo con llave

-No es justo, déjame entrar- decía Brodek desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Ya guarda silencio, no vez que quiero dormir- dijo Pinkie

-A hora entiendes el por que es malo tener sofás en la casa- comento el Sr. Cake pasando a un lado de el -por eso siempre intento no hacer enojar a la Sra. Cake-

-Aaaaahhh... cuando tenga la casa no comprare sofá- comento el pony verde acostandose en el sofá -esto no se quedara así Pinkie-


	5. Relato del pasado

_***Capitulo 5: Relato del pasado**_

 _ **Arco: Problemas Familiares**_

-Aaaaahhh,,, mi espalda- dijo Brodek despertándose y tronándose los huesos de la espalda, ya que Pinkie le hizo quedarse a dormir en el sofá -nota mental... comprar un sofá cama cuando viva con Pinkie-

-¡Buenos días flojo!- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-No... sea lo que sea que quieras, no lo hare- comento el pony verde

-Aaaaww... ¿Por qué no?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Por que me hiciste quedarme en el sofá- dijo Brodek mirándola seriamente

-De todos modos vamos a ir a visitar a mi familia- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¡¿Que?!- grito el pony verde sorprendido

 _Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje en tren, llegan a la granja de rocas de la familia de Pinkie, bajan del tren y empiezan a caminar hasta la granja de rocas, Brodek tenia cara de pocos amigos_

-No es justo... hiciste trampa- comento Brodek

-No es cierto, no tienes pruebas de ello- contesto Pinkiea

-Las pruebas son claras Pinkie- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-¿En serio? por que para mi son muy borrosas- comento la pony rosa

-Muy graciosa...- dijo Brodek en un tono sarcástico

-Lo se... y para que veas que tengo razón que los lectores nos digan en su review- dijo Pinkie

-Esta bien... ¡Flashback!- grito el pony verde

 _Flashback_

-Sabes Pinkie... me siento mal del estomago como para ir con tu familia- comento Brodek haciéndose el enfermo

-Como eres exagerado- contesto Pinkie

-Hey, es en serio- dijo el pony verde

-Esta bien, quédate...- decía la pony rosa caminando hacia la salida de Sugarcube Cornner -pero Discord va a cuidar de ti-

-¡¿Que?!- grito Brodek, en eso aparece el Señor del Caos Discord en traje de enfermera y con una jeringa gigante -ham...- corre rápidamente y sube a Pinkie a su espalda -ya me siento mejor y me muero de ganas de conocer a tu familia-

-Vaya, te curaste tan rápido ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Pinkie

-Es que de pronto ya me siento mejor... je je je- comento el pony verde

-Que bueno... ahora podre presentarte a mi familia- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Tu lo tenias planeado y no te hagas la que no sabe- comento Brodek

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Entonces ¡¿como es que Discord apareció justo cuando tu saliste de Sugarcube Cornner?!- pregunto el pony verde

-Fue pura coincidencia- contesto la pony rosa, una vez llegan a la granja de rocas, el y ella se acercan a la puerta y Pinkie la toca

-Coincidencias mis...- Brodek no termino lo que iba a decir ya que abrieron la puerta

-Hola mama y papa- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazandolos

-¿Quién es este pony?- pregunto el padre de Pinkie, un pony terrenal, este era de un pelaje marrón claro , su crin y cola son de color gris claro y gris oscuro, tiene patillas, sus ojos son de color miel y su CM es un pico -contesta Pinkiamena Diane Pie-

-El es mi novio- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Ham... hola...- dijo el pony verde sintiendo como se lo comían los nervios ya que el padre de Pinkie se le quedaba mirando seriamente

-Ya deja en paz a el pobre muchacho Igneous Rock- comento una pony terrenal de pelaje color gris pálido, crin y cola gris grisáceo, ojos azules claros y su CM son tres rocas -deberías estar feliz por tu hija-

-Este pony de aquí no me parece ideal para mi hija Cloudy- dijo Igneous sin dejar de mirar a el pony verde

-Ven Brodek, te presentare a mis hermanas- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y jalándolo de un casco

-Si... claro Pinkie- dijo Brodek entrando a la casa junto con la pony rosa, una vez dentro siente que alguien le pone un casco en su hombro, a lo que el reacciona y hace un movimiento rápido para estrellar a quien le tomo el hombro contra el suelo, una vez se da cuenta de que se trata de una yegua reacciona rápido y la toma de nuevo para evitar no estrellarla contra el suelo -lo siento... es que no me gusta que me toquen los hombros por detrás-

-¡Suéltame!- grito la pony terrenal de pelaje gris grisáceo, de crin y cola color gris claro, ojos color mostaza y su CM es un limón con dos mini botellas de vidrio de sal, lo patea en la cara

-¡Aaaahh! eso dolió- comento el pony verde sobándose la cara

-¡¿Quien eres y por que estas con Pinkie Pie?!- pregunto la pony gris

-Ham... ahh... este... como decirlo... ayúdame- dijo Brodek mirando a la pony rosa

-Ella es mi hermana Limestone y el es mi novio Brodek- dijo Pinkie presentándolos

-Ham... je je je... hola- dijo el pony verde un poco nervioso

-¡¿Que es que?!- grito Limestone

 _Mientras tanto en Canterlot, se encontraba Ventus indagando por los registros que hay de todos los ponys de Equestria_

-Mmmmm... no lo encuentro- dijo Ventus dejando caer algunos cuantos papeles

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que buscas?- pregunto una voz conocida para el pegaso rojo

-Princesa Celestia- dijo el pegaso rojo volteando y haciendo una reverencia siguiendo el protocolo -estoy buscando información sobre Blast Saber-

-¿Por qué quieres saber de el?- pregunto la Princesa Celestia alzando una ceja

-Usted sabe algo, ¿no es así?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Sígueme a mi despacho- comento la alicornio del dia caminando a su despacho seguido del pegaso rojo, tras unos cuantos minutos de caminar llegan al lugar -cierra la puerta-

-Si Princesa- obedeció Ventus cerrando la puerta

-Bien, sobre Blast Saber...- decía la Princesa Celestia sirviéndose una taza de café con su magia -me imagino que ya sabes quien es actualmente-

-Es Brodek, ¿no es así?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Así mi leal Caballero de la Realeza- contesto la alicornio del dia

-Me puede decir ¿que sabe sobre el?- pregunto Venus

-Hace tres años el vino Canterlot...- explicaba la Princesa Celestia

 _Flashback_

-Princesa Celestia- dijo en ese entonces Blast Saber haciendo una reverencia

-¿A que se debe esta visita joven Saber?- pregunto la alicornio del dia

-Necesito que me ayude a desaparecer- contesto el pony verde

-¿Por qué me pides algo como eso?- pregunto la Princesa

-No quiero saber nada de mi familia y no quiero que ellos sepan donde estoy o que es lo que hago- contesto Blast seriamente

-Mmmmm... ¿se puede saber a que se debe?- pregunto Celestia

-Solo le puedo decir que tuve algunas diferencias diplomáticas con mi padre- contesto el pony verde

-Te ayudare, pero necesitaras un nuevo nombre- comento la alicornio

-Ya pensé en eso...- contesto Blast

-Bien, ¿Cuál sera tu nombre a partir de ahora?- pregunto la Princesa Celestia

-Brodek... Brodek Seiber- contesto el pony verde

-Brodek, eh... un nombre un poco extraño- comento la alicornio del dia

-Lo se... pero así esta bien... ah, y la ocupación será Caza recompensas- dijo Blast

-¿Por qué no trabajas como uno de mis guardias reales?- pregunto la Princesa

-Lo que quiero es estar fuera del sistema, no dentro de el- comento el pony verde con una mirada seria -pero si la oportunidad se da, entonces aceptare su oferta-

-Espero y cumplas con lo que dices Blast Saber- dijo la alicornio del día seriamente

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Después de eso, se anuncio en los periódicos sobre su "desaparición"- comento la Princesa Celestia dándole un sorbo a el café -¿Cómo supiste del verdadero nombre de Brodek?-

-Hace unos días llego a Ponyville su hermano menor- contesto Ventus

-Bueno... ya es cosa de el, algun dia tiene que enfrentar a su padre- comento la alicornio del dia

-Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué paso entre ellos dos?- se pregunto el pegaso rojo quedándose pensativo

-Solo hay un pony en toda Equestria que tiene esa respuesta- contesto la princesa Celestia

 _De vuelta en la granja de rocas_

-Y así fue como terminamos siendo novios- termino de explicar Brodek

-Mmmmm... no me convence mucho que seas el novio de mi hija- comento Igneous Rock

-Tranquilo Igneous... me alegro por ti hija- dijo Cloudy abrazando a la pony rosa

- _toc, toc_ -

-Pensé que no vivía nadie por aquí cerca- comento el pony verde

-¡Sal de una vez y paga el dinero de este mes!- grito un pony desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Solo son unos bandidos que nos vienen a quitarme mi dinero a cambio de "protección"- comento Igneous

-Humm...- exclamo Brodek, en eso saca algunos cuantos carteles de se busca -¿de casualidad son estos?-

-Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el pony marrón

-Nah... los mire cuando llegamos- contesto el pony verde levantándose de la mesa y caminando a la puerta -yo me encargo "papa"-

-¿Quién eres tu y donde esta Igneous Rock?- pregunto el bandido al ver salir a el pony verde

-Huy, que mal... pero el no puede atenderlos en este momento- contesto Brodek en tono burlón

-Entonces entréganos tu el dinero- ordeno el bandido

-Mmmmm... que tal si hacemos lo siguiente...- explico el pony verde -no les doy nada y ustedes se largan de una vez de este lugar-

-Jajajajaja...- se rieron los bandidos, los cuales eran cuatro en total -¿Qué podría hacer un pequeño pony como tu?-

-Mjmjmjajajaja... lamentaras el haberme dicho pequeño- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro, tronándose los casco y después el cuello, tras unos cuantos minutos el pony verde abre la puerta y estan los bandidos noqueados y atados -lo siento Pinkie, pero tengo que ir a Canterlot a entregarlos-

-¡¿Que?! pero eso te tomara un día entero en ir y venir- dijo Pinkie

-Nah... descuida, puedo ir haya rápido- comento el pony verde tranquilamente -si uso a Blood en su segunda forma puedo ir y venir rápido... total, deje una marca en la sombra de Ventus-

-Esta bien, pero te quiero aquí antes del anochecer- declaro la pony rosa

-Oki... ah, antes de irme tengo que dejar una marca en tu sombra- dijo Brodek invocando la katana y usando la segunda forma, luego desaparece y sale de la sombra de Pinkie para darle un beso en los labios y luego regresar con los bandidos -regreso en un momento amor-

-Cuídate y saluda a Ven de mi parte- dijo Pinkie

-Oki doki loki- dijo el pony verde en posición de firmes acompañada de una sonrisa, haciendo reír a la pony rosa, luego desaparece con todo y bandidos

-Pinkamena Diane Pie, tienes muchas cosas que explicar- comento su padre con una voz seria y autoritaria

 _En Canterlot, estaba Ventus organizando algunos cuantos papeles sobre los nuevos cadetes que ingresaron recientemente, en eso de su sombra sale Brodek junto con los bandidos, el pony verde se le acerca, toma una bocanada de aire_

-¡Hola Ven!- grito Brodek asustando a el pegaso rojo haciendo que los papeles quedaran regado por el piso

-¡Eres un menso!- dijo Ventus ya mas calmado y dándole un zape

-Au... je je je... ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el pony verde

-Nada de lo que a ti te interese- contesto el pegaso rojo rejuntando los papeles que tenia

-Siii... tienes razón, en fin como sea, voy a entregar a estos idiotas- dijo Brodek arrastrando a los bandidos .ah, por cierto, Pinkie te manda saludos-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí y de donde salieron esos idiotas?- pregunto Ventus mirando a los bandidos

-Como llegue, bueno eso es un secreto y en cuanto a ellos, los atrape mientras estaba de visita en la casa de los padres de Pinkie- contesto el pony verde

-Así que ya conociste a la familia de Pinkie, eh- comento el pegaso rojo

-Algo así- contesto Brodek

-Sabes, hay algo que te quiero preguntar- dijo Ventus siguiendo a el pony verde

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto el pony verde al tiempo que cobraba la recompensa -genial... con esto ya estoy cada vez mas cerca de comprar la casa en Ponyville-

-¿Qué paso entre tu y tu padre?- pregunto el pegaso rojo, a lo que el pony verde cambio la expresión de su cara a una seria y de odio

-No voy a hablar de ello- dijo Brodek dando media vuelta

-Dime que es lo que paso- ordeno Ventus

-No te pienso decir nada Fast- comento el pony verde

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Te lo diré... pero si tu me dices el porque ocultas el hecho de que eres Red Demon- dijo Brodek

-No voy a hablar de ello- dijo Ventus dándose la vuelta y caminando a otro lado

-Bien... entonces yo no te hablare lo que paso entre mi padre y yo- dijo el pony verde quien lo ve alejarse -tsk... maldición- desaparece y vuelve a aparecer saliendo de la sombra de Pinkie -ya volví Pinkie-

-Que bueno, llegaste justo para la comida- dijo Pinkie

-Genial... me muero de hambre- dijo Brodek sentándose en la mesa -¿Qué vamos a comer?-

-Sopa de Roca- dijo Cloudy sirviéndole el plato

-¿Sopa de Rocas?- dijo el pony verde confundido y quedándose mirando a el plato -no se ve muy saludable que digamos...-

-La sopa de rocas de mama es la mejor- comento Pinkie

-¿En serio?- pregunto Brodek. en eso muerde la roca y la saborea un poco -oh, es cierto... esto esta muy bueno- agarra el plato y se lo acaba -¿puedo repetir?-

-Claro...- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa y sirviéndole otro plato

 _Después de comer y platicar un poco , la noche cae en Equestria y todos se disponen a dormir, al principio Igneous Rock, el padre de Pinkie Pie, no estuvo de acuerdo en que el pony verde se quedara a dormir junto con su hija en su antiguo cuarto, pero tras una pequeña platica con su esposa Cloudy Quartz acepto_

-Je je je... tu familia es muy interesante- susurro Brodek

-¿En serio crees eso?- pregunto Pinkie

-Sip... aunque hay algo que no entiendo- comento el pony verde

-¿Qué es?- pregunto la pony rosa dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos

-SI tu papa tiene el pelaje de color marrón y tu mama tiene el pelaje de color gris ¿Por qué tu pelaje es de color rosa?- pregunto Brodek alzando una ceja y mirándola a los ojos, a sus bellos ojos celestes

-Eso es fácil de contestar- comento Pinkie

-A si, entonces no te importara decirme ¿o si?- dijo el pony verde

-La respuesta es muy obvia tontito- decía la pony rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro -así lo quiso Lauren Faust-

-Aaaaahhgg... debí suponer que dirías eso- comento Brodek llevándose un casco a la cara y con una sonrisa quien luego ríe un poco -jajajaja...-

-Shhh... hay ponys durmiendo en otros cuartos- dijo Pinkie tapándole la boca con un casco

-Perdón- susurro el pony verde quitándose el casco de la pony rosa -lo mejor será dormir, mañana regresamos a Ponyville después del desayuno-

-Oki doki loki- susurro la pony rosa abrazando a el pony verde y acurrucándose como una bebe

- _Esta pony me va a matar_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente mientras que de su nariz le salía un poco de sangre, se limpia y después sonríe - _soy tan afortunado_ -

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Brodek...- susurraba Pinkie en la oreja del pony verde -es hora de levantarse-

-Cinco minutos mas mami, todavía es muy temprano para ir a la escuela- dijo el pony verde medio dormido y abrazando con fuerza a la pony rosa

-Que lindo... seria una lastima que alguien lo despertara- comento la pony rosa sacando un sarten de su crin, lo golpea en la cabeza a el pony verde en la cara despertándolo de golpe y haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¡Aaaaaahh! ¿pero que te pasa Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek sobándose la cabeza

-Solo te estaba despertando- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿De donde sacaste ese sarten? espera, mejor no me digas, no quiero saberlo- comento el pony verde levantándose del suelo y recargándose en la cama

-Oki doki loki- dijo la pony rosa haciendo que el pony verde soltara una pequeña risa, Pinkie se le acerca y lo besa en los labios

-Esa hubiera sido una mejor forma de despertarme- comento Brodek con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Lo pensare para la próxima- contesto Pinkie sonriéndole traviesamente -por ahora ha que ir a desayunar-

-De acuerdo... por que me muero de hambre- dijo el pony verde sobándose el estomago -por cierto... hay que volver hoy, luego los Cake me sermonean a mi-

-Jijiji... esta bien- dijo la pony rosa, tras unos cuantos minutos bajan a el comedor

-Espero y no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermana- dijo Limestone

-Yo no me atrevería hacer algo que ella no quisiera- dijo Brodek de cascos cruzados

-Limestone, no lo molestes tan temprano- le reprendió Cloudy

-Lo siento mama- dijo Limestone, el pony verde se contenía la riza pero su cara cambio ya que ella lo miro con una cara molesta

-Que tal si primero desayunamos y luego intentas matar a mi novio- le dijo Pinkie a su hermana Limestone

-¿En serio?- pregunto Limestone mientras que el pony verde agitaba los cascos de un lado a otro diciéndole "dile que no"

-Sipi...- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-¡Pinkie!- dijo Brodek

-Roca tiene hambre- dijo Maud Pie, una pony terrenal de pelaje gris índigo, crin y cola color violeta, ojos turquesa moderado y su CM es una roca

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- grito el pony verde saltando a los brazos de Pinkie

-Ya, no seas payaso Brodek- dijo Pinkie soltando a el pony verde dejándolo caer al suelo

-Perdón, es que no la vi cuando se puso a lado de mi- comento Brodek levantándose del suelo

-Mira, Marble te dice buenos días, aunque no lo parezca ¿verdad?- dijo la pony rosa abrazando a su hermana

-Mhji- exclamo Marble Pie, una pony terrenal de pelaje gris claro, crin y cola color gris oscuro, ojos color violeta y su CM son tres rocas

-Ham... buenos días- dijo el pony verde saludándola

-Bien, es hora de desayunar- dijo la mama de Pinkie

-Genial...- dijo Brodek sentándose en la mesa, después de desayunar Brodek y Pinkie se disponen a regresar a Ponyville y su familia los acompaña a la estación de tren

-De una vez te dijo muchacho, si tu le rompes el corazón a mi hija, yo personalmente te romperé la cara y te castrare con una cuchara- le susurro Igneous a Brodek -¿entendiste?-

-Señor si señor- dijo el pony verde en posición de firmes y tragando un poco de saliva

-Bien-

-Espero y vuelvan pronto- dijo Cloudy despidiéndose

-Puede y volvamos para navidad- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa -¿verdad Brodek?-

-¿Eh? ah, si claro... como tu digas pastelito- contesto Brodek

-Adiós mama, papa, Maud, Marble, Limestone- decía la pony rosa despidiéndose y subiendo a el tren

-Nos vemos luego- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa y subiendo a el tren

 _El tren parte rumbo a Ponyville, el camino fue calmado y sin problemas, Brodek estaba sentado a lado de su pony especial, la cual abrazaba cariñosamente_

-Sabes, al final no fue tan malo venir- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en su cara

-Sipi... espero conocer pronto a tu familia- dijo Pinkie, el pony verde cambia la expresión de su cara a una de tristeza y se separa de la pony rosa -¿Qué pasa Brodek?-

-No se si mi familia te reciba con los cascos abiertos como lo hizo tu familia conmigo- comento el pony verde mirando a el suelo

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre tu padre y tu?- pregunto la pony rosa

-¿En serio quieres saber?- pregunto Brodek volteando a verla, ella solo asintió con la cabeza -aaaaahhh... esta bien, te contare... hace tres años...-

 _Flashback_

-Te vas a casar con quien yo te dijo- dijo el padre de Blast, un pegaso azul, su cola y crin son de color negro, sus ojos de color amarillo, su CM no se le miraba ya que tenia un smokin puesto

-¡Tu no me vas a decir con quien deba casarme!- dijo de forma desafiante Brodek, que en aquel tiempo vivía con el nombre de Blast

-¡Blast Saber, mientras vivas en esta casa harás lo que yo te ordene!- le contesto su padre

-¡Entonces me largo y asunto resuelto!- grito Blast mirándolo con una mirada desafiante

-¡Por favor cálmense los dos!- grito su madre, una pony terrenal de pelaje amarillo, su crin y cola azul cielo, sus ojos son de color verde lima y su CM era tapada por un vestido de gala

-Lo siento madre... pero yo no pienso vivir como el quiere- le dijo el pony verde -si voy a vivir y a casarme, viviré de la manera que yo quiera y me casare con la pony que yo quiera ¡no como la de este baboso que me quiere atar a una vida que no quiero!-

-¡Maldito mocoso!- grito el pegaso azul dándole un golpe en la cara a Blast y tirándolo al suelo

-¡Ya basta Spear Blade!- grito la pony amarilla

-Largo- dijo Spear señalándole la salida con una casco a su hijo Blast, el se le queda mirando incrédulo -¡no me oíste, dije LARGO!-

-Bien...- dijo Blast poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida -para mi ya estas muerto Spear Blade- cierra la puerta con fuerza

-Mira lo que has hecho Spear- dijo la pony amarilla -¿estas feliz ahora?-

-Todo esto es su culpa Leaf- dijo el pegaso azul

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fueras tan arrogante- dijo Leaf dándole una bofetada

-¿Yo arrogante? es el quien no quiere obedecer- dijo Spear

-No te obedece por que tu no lo dejas vivir como el quiere- comento la pony amarilla

-Y ver como se casa con una pueblerina... si hago esto es por su futuro no por el mío- contesto el pegaso azul

-Sabes papa... Blast tiene razón- comento Rain uniéndose a la conversación -siempre hacemos lo que tu quieres que hagamos y nunca nos dejas hacer lo que nosotros realmente queremos-

-¿Ahora me vas a llevar tu la contra?- pregunto Spear de forma autoritaria

-No te estoy llevando la contra... solo lo estoy comentando- dijo Rain caminando en dirección de su cuarto

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!- grito de ira el pegaso azul golpeando el suelo y agrietandolo un poco

-A este paso... algún día morirás estando solo- comento Leaf retirándose del lugar -vamos Shiny, es hora de dormir-

-Si mami- dijo Shiny, ella es la mas pequeña de la familia y es una pegaso de pelaje amarillo de crin y cola negros, de ojos color verde lima y sin CM debido a su edad ya que era diez años menor que Blast que en ese entonces tenia diecisiete años -¿papi estará bien?-

-Claro hija, solo necesita estar solo unos minutos para calmarse- contesto la pony amarilla

-Esta bien mami- dijo la pegaso amarilla, en eso suelta a su madre y corre a abrazar a su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Spear sorprendido -se que te perdonara algún día papi-

-Ve a dormir de una vez Shiny- dijo Spear abrazándola y dándole un beso de buenas noches, una vez se va su hija con su madre, el pegaso azul sale de la casa y se pony a caminar un poco -¿que he hecho mal?-

 _Fin del flashback_

-Días después de que me fui, le pedí ayuda a la princesa Celestia- dijo Brodek -una vez me ayudo a desaparecer me presto algunos cuantos bits en lo que me acostumbraba a lo de ser caza recompensas-

-Es una linda historia- comento Pinkie

-No tiene nada de linda, es triste y lamentable- dijo el pony verde dándole la espalda

-Sabes... algo que aprendí cuando llegue a Ponyville...- decía la pony rosa, en eso abraza a su pony por la espalda y se recarga en el -es que todas las familias son diferentes, pero cuando mas la necesitas, siempre estará ahí para apoyarte-

-jajaja... esta es una de las pocas veces que dices algo que tiene sentido- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Awww... que malo eres- dijo Pinkie dándole un zape, el pony verde la toma de sus cascos y la recuesta en el asiento del tren

-Sin embargo, eres la pony que siempre, siempre, siempre me hace sonreír cuando mas la necesito- comento el pony verde dándole un beso apasionado en los labios

-Aquí no mi cupcake... nos pueden ver los demás ponys pasajeros- dijo la pony rosa separándose de el

-Je je je... lo siento pastelito, pero es que eres tan irresistible ante mis ojos- dijo Brodek haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pony rosa

-Mejor espera a que lleguemos a casa- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Oki doki loki- susurro el pony verde de una manera seductora en el oído de su pony especial

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Osuuu... Konichiwa mina san... ups, me equivoque de idioma... je je je... en fin_

 _Apartir de ahora escribire los capitulos un poco mas cortos o largos dependiendo lo que se me ocurra para este, ¿Por qué? preguntaran, es facil contestar, asi no me presiono a mi mismo de escribir un cierto limite de palabras cada capitulo, por lo general escribo de 6 mil a 7 mil palabras, pero ahora lo hare dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra, de este modo puedo incluso hacer mas capitulos y demas n.n_

 _Por cierto... en estos dias se me a ocurrido algunas ideas totalmente diferentes para oro fic, el cual ya estoy trabajando en el, pero no sabre cuando lo subire... y antes de que pregunten... sip, tambien es de MLP y se me ocurrio mientras miraba el anime Bleach, asi que posiblemente tenga mucha referencia a ese anime_

 _Sin mas que decir... Hasta luego :p_

 _ **P.D.:**_ _antes de que se me olvide, empezare a escribir por arcos o sagas como lo quieran llamar, este es el inicio del primer arco de este fic, cuando se acabe el proximo capitulo ya no tendre el nombre del arco... como en este caso_ _ **Arco: Problemas Familiares**_ _... espero y entiendan y si no pues manden MP y les explico mas detalladamente :P_


	6. Un mal sueño

_***Capitulo 6: Un mal sueño**_

 _ **Arco: Problemas Familiares**_

-¡Hola Brodek!- dijo Rain saludando a su hermano al verlo bajar del tren junto con su pony especial

-¿Cómo rayos sabias que iba a llegar ahorita?- pregunto Brodek

-Ham... pues...- decía el pegaso azul pensando en alguna excusa

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Yo seguirte... nooo...- contesto Rain

-Entonces explícate- dijo Brodek

-Pues... fue coincidencia aunque no lo creas- comento el pegaso azul

-Coincidencia, si aja- dijo el pony verde

-¡Hola Rain!- dijo Pinkie despeinándole la crin

-Ham... hola Pinkie ¿cierto?- pregunto Rain

-Sipi...-

-Aaaahh... ¿a que has venido?- pregunto Brodek

-Tienes que arreglar las cosas con papa- comento el pegaso azul

-No pienso volver, creí que te lo deje en claro- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-Uh, uh... yo quiero ir a conocer a tu familia- comento la pony rosa

-Ves, hasta tu novia quiere conocer a nuestra familia- dijo Rain

-Sabes que Spear no estará de acuerdo con mi relación con ella- comento Brodek de cascos cruzados

-Lo se... pero tienes que ir a hablar con papa de una buena vez ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Aaaaahh... deja lo pienso durante unos días- dijo el pony verde rascándose la nuca con su casco izquierdo

-Esta bien, volveré en tres días para oír tu respuesta y si no te has decidido le diré a papa donde estas- comento Rain

-Si tu lo haces ten por seguro que te hare sufrir tanto que desearas no volver a salir de casa- advirtió Brodek en tono amenazante

-Jajaja... esta bien, pero recuerda que las cosas ya no son como antes- dijo el pegaso azul

-Lo dices como si pudieras vencerme en un duelo- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Jajaja... han pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que tuvimos un duelo, las cosas son diferentes ahora hermano- dijo Rain alzando vuelo -nos vemos en tres días-

-Si, si, ya lárgate de una vez- dijo Brodek

-Adiós Rain, nos vemos en tres días- dijo Pinkie despidiéndose y agitando un casco de un lado a otro

-Necesito ir a desahogarme con algo- dijo el pony verde bastante molesto

-Oki... mientras tu haces eso yo iré a decirle a los Cake que ya estamos de vuelta- comento la pony rosa

-Okey... te veo mas tarde- dijo Brodek dándole un beso en la mejilla, después empieza a caminar a las afueras de Ponyville, estando a una buena distancia, en un ataque de ira golpea el suelo agrietándolo y alzando polvo -¡Estúpido Rain, lo voy a matar!- decía lleno de ira con cada golpe que le daba a el suelo, en eso alguien le toma el casco deteniéndolo

-El suelo no es culpable de lo que te esta pasando- comento Ventus

-No, pero es lo único en lo que me puedo desahogar- contesto el pony verde soltándose del pegaso rojo

-¿Ahora que te pasa?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-No es nada-

-Si no fuera nada, no estarías golpeando el suelo de esa manera- comento Ventus

-Todo es culpa de mi tonto hermano menor- contesto Brodek dando un fuerte golpe a el suelo dejando un cráter -te juro que lo voy a matar un día de estos-

-Que tal si por ahora me dices que es lo que ha pasado- sugirió el pegaso rojo

-Ayer, me preguntaste lo que paso entre mi padre y yo ¿no es así?- pregunto el pony verde volteando a verlo con los ojos si mover la cabeza

-Si, pero pensé que no me contarías- comento Ventus

-SI quieres saber lo que ha pasado, primero tengo que decirte lo que paso entre mi padre y yo hace tres años- contesto Brodek

-Esta bien, te escucho- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Lo que paso hace tres años entre mi padre y yo fue...- el pony verde relato lo que sucedió ese dia hacer tres años, también le iba a contar de como le ayudo la princesa Celestia, pero Ventus le dijo que eso ya lo sabia que se lo dijo la princesa el día anterior -y eso es todo lo que paso realmente-

-Yo creo que deberías ir a hablar con tu padre- comento Ventus

-También piensas lo mismo, eh- dijo Brodek dejándose caer de espaldas a el suelo y llevándose ambos cascos a la nuca, observando el cielo

-¿Por qué evitas tanto el ir a hablar con el?- pregunto el pegaso rojo sentándose en el suelo

-Siento que si voy y hablo con el, solo se empeoraran las cosas- contesto el pony verde

-Hablando con la verdad es como se pueden entender mutuamente- comento Ventus

-¿Eso de que libro lo sacaste?- pregunto Brodek con una sonrisa

-Mmmm... no me acuerdo- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Sabes Ven... bueno mejor no, olvídalo- dijo el pony verde

-A no... ahora dime, no me dejes en la duda- comento Ventus

-Esta bien, te dire...- contesto Brodek, pero se queda en silencio unos cuantos minutos

-Y bien, ¿me vas a decir o no?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-SI resuelvo las cosas con mi padre, lo cual dudo... puede y me aliste para ser un guardia real- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente, da un bostezo y cierra los ojos

-Ja... tu un guardia real, si como no- comento Ventus en tono burlón

-Seria un buen guardia real, total, ambos estamos parejos en cuanto habilidad de combate- contesto Brodek como si nada

-Eso crees tu, la otra vez te deje ganar para que no te sintieras tan mal- dijo el pegaso rojo

-SI aja... lo que tu digas- comento el pony verde

-¿Qué acaso quieres tener un duelo de practica otra vez?- pregunto Ventus en tono desafiante

-Nah... mejor en dos o tres capítulos mas adelante- contesto Brodek

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pegaso rojo algo confundido

-Algun dia tendremos un duelo de practica otra vez- contesto el pony verde

-Aaaaahhh... ¿no era mas fácil decirlo así?-pregunto Ventus con una ceja en alto

-Aaahh... nope- contesto Brodek -por cierto... ¿Cuándo se empaca el invierno?-

-Mmmmm... según yo, como en tres meses mas ¿por?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Nomas quería saber- contesto el pony verde levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo un poco -ahora que lo pienso... Pinkie dijo que quería ir a las aguas termales una vez que se empaque el inverno, así que tengo que ver la forma de que se olvide de eso-

-Jajaja... suerte, por que la necesitaras y mucha- comento Ventus

-Si lo se, esa pony es difícil de hacer que algo se le olvide- dijo Brodek

-Sobre todo si se trata de una Pinkie promesa- comento el pegaso rojo

-Todavía peor si ese es el caso- contesto el pony verde mordiéndose los cascos y con las orejas caídas

-Jajaja... deberías de ver tu lamentable condición- dijo Ventus riéndose de el

-Es que no conoces a Pinkie como yo- comento Brodek -tu por lo menos tienes a una linda pony que muy rara vez te lleva la contra y por muy rara vez, me refiero a MUY rara vez-

-Siiii... mientras que tu vives con una loca- comento el pegaso rojo

-Hey, cuidado con lo que dices- dijo el pony verde apuntándole con un casco

-Pero es cierto ¿o me vas a decir que no?- pregunto Ventus

-Ham... pues que te diré- dijo Brodek quedándose pensativo intentando buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta

-Hasta tu estas loco- comento el pegaso rojo

-No es cierto...- contesto el pony verde con los ojos cerrados -bueno si, pero solo un poquito-

-Ves, estas loco- dijo Ventus

-Ahhh... pareces disco rayado- comento Brodek llevándose un casco a la cara

-Bueno, yo me voy... tengo planeada una linda cena romántica con mi Fluu- comento el pegaso rojo

-Okas... suerte- dijo el pony verde, ambos chocan sus cascos y se va cada quien por su lado

 _Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos lujosos departamentos de Manehatten_

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Spear, padre de Blast quien actualmente es Brodek

-Le di un ultimátum... en tres días me dirá su respuesta, si no me dice nada te diré donde esta y aun así si se niega te diré- contesto Rain

-Pronto acabara todo- comento el padre de Rain

-¿Estas seguro de hacer esto padre?- pregunto su hijo

-Es la única forma de que entienda- contesto Spear

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con que hagas esto Spear- comento Leaf

-Leaf, cariño... el no me dejo opción y lo sabes- dijo Spear

-Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo la pony amarilla

-Si quiere vivir como el quiera, entonces tendrá que ganárselo- dijo el padre de Rain seriamente

-Un combate entre ambos no es la solución- comento Leaf

-Así a sido siempre en el Clan Saber, cada quien debe ganarse su libertad-

 _Volviendo a Ponyville, Brodek acababa de llegar a Sugarcube Corner, pero el lugar estaba vacío, así que se dispuso a subir a su cuarto para ver si estaba Pinkie, una vez llega la ve dormida tranquilamente, el se acerca y se acuesta a lado de ella, le da un beso en la frente y la abraza cariñosamente, sin darse cuenta se queda dormido y despierta a mitad de la noche, pero se sentía extraño, abre bien los ojos y mira que no esta su pony acostada a su lado, así que se dispone a buscarla por todo el lugar_

-Psss... Pinkie, ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto Brodek hablando en voz baja. tras revisar todo Sugarcube Cornner y no encontrarla se dispone a buscarla por el resto de Ponyville, tras unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, no logra encontrarla -¿pero donde se a metido esta mujer?- sigue buscando y al cabo de unos minutos mira una figura sombría dándole la espalda -Oye... ¿Quién eres?-

-Este mundo me pertenece por ley- dijo la figura sombría dándose la vuelta y el pony verde queda horrorizado al ver que la pony rosa ser atravesada por el vientre por una de las garras de la criatura

-¡Pinkie!- grita el pony verde reaccionando he intentado invocar a su arma, pero no podía, la criatura se le acerca y mientras camina descuartiza el cuerpo de la pony rosa frente a el dejándolo en shock

-Se atrevieron a desafiarme sabiendo que soy el legitimo dueño de este mundo- dijo la criatura que ahora tenia una voz de ultratumba, empieza a levitar alejándose del suelo, alza su brazo izquierdo de donde sale una bola gigante de energía

-Pi... Pink... ¡Pinkie!- Brodek se acerca y toma la cabeza de la pony rosa, la abraza y empieza a llorar -lo siento... lo siento mucho... no pude... no pude protegerte... ¡Pinkiiiieee!-

-Ahora nadie podra detenerme- la criatura lanza la bola de energía hacia el pony verde, la cual una vez toca el suelo crea una gran explosión arrasando con todo ser vivo que estuviera cerca

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh!- grito Brodek despertando de golpe, respirando agitadamente y sudando mucho -ahh... ahh.. solo fue una pesadilla- voltea a ver a Pinkie quien estaba dormida cómodamente y el pony verde se tranquiliza un poco al saber que solo fue un mal sueño -solo fue un mal sueño...-

 _Tras eso se queda despierto unos minutos mas antes de caer dormido_

-Brodek...- susurro Pinkie en la oreja del pony verde ya por la mañana, el cual de la nada le empiezan a salir lagrimas en los ojos -¿Brodek? ¡Brodek!- el se despierta y mira a la pony rosa con tristeza

-Que bueno que estas bien- dijo el pony verde dándole un gran abrazo

-Brodek ¿Qué te paso? ¿estas bien?- pregunto la pony rosa

-No, no estoy bien- dijo Brodek quitándose las lagrimas -tuve un sueño muy horrible, te perdí Pinkie, te perdí y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada-

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño- dijo Pinkie tratando de consolarlo

-Quiero que me hagas una promesa Pinkie- comento el pony verde

-¿Cuál?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si algún día te dijo que corras y te refugies, quiero que me hagas caso y no mires atrás sin importar lo que escuches- contesto Brodek mirándolo a sus ojos

-Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, esta bien lo prometo- dijo Pinkie dándole una sonrisa

-¿Pinkie promesa?- pregunto el pony verde

-Pinkie promesa- dijo al pony rosa recitando después el juramento

-Con eso haces que me sienta mejor- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa y dándole un beso apasionado en los labios -si algo te llega a pasar... jamás me lo perdonaría-

-Mejor vamos a desayunar, eso te tranquilizara- sugirió Pinkie a lo que el pony verde solo asintió con la cabeza

 _Ya mas tarde en Canterlot, con eso de medio día_

-¡Princesa Celestia!- grito un guardia real un poco exaltado, entrando a el despacho de la princesa, quien estaba siendo acompañada por Ventus organizando algunos cuantos papeles

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ventus al notar que el guardia había recorrido una buena distancia para llegar rápido

-Tienen que ver esto- dijo el guardia sacando un pergamino de su armadura, el pegaso rojo lo toma y lo desenrolla mirando el contenido, se queda un poco con fundido al no saber que era eso

-Princesa Celestai ¿tiene alguna idea de que significa esto?- dijo el pegaso rojo mostrándole el pergamino, el cual tenia un símbolo en espiral de color rojo sangre del cual le bordeaban doce cuernos , tres en la parte superior izquierda, tres en la parte superior derecha, tres en la parte inferior izquierda y tres en la parte inferior derecha

-Imposible...- dijo la Princesa Celestia reconociendo ese símbolo y quedando atemorizada unos segundos -es imposible que este con vida todavía-

-Buajajajaja... acaso crees que me venciste la ultima vez Celestia- dijo una voz de ultratumba resonando por todo el castillo, en eso el pergamino que tenia Ventus se prende en llamas de un color verde -solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tome lo que me pertenece por ley-

-No te saldrás con la tuya, ya te vencí una vez y lo volveré hacer- contesto la alicornio del día

-Tu reinado llegara pronto a su fin y todo su mundo me pertenecerá para siempre- declaro la voz de ultratumba -esta vez, yo saldré victorioso... buajajajaja-

-¡Pelea de una vez cobarde!- grito la princesa Celestia con la voz real, pero ya no tuvo respuesta de aquella voz de ultratumba

-Princesa ¿Quién era el de la voz?- pregunto Ventus

-Es alguien que nos traerá muchos problemas, demasiados diría yo- contesto la alicornio del día, se queda pensativa unos cuantos segundos -Ventus, quiero que ayudes en el entrenamiento de todos los guardias reales, necesitamos que estén preparados para lo que viene-

-SI su majestad- dijo el pegaso rojo en posición de firmes -pero, ¿a que se supone que deben de estar preparados?-

-Para el regreso de...- una vez dijo la Princesa de quien se trataba Ventus quedo sorprendido y con un poco de temor -y dile a Brodek que lo quiero como un guardia real de ya-

-SI su majestad- dijo Ventus en posición de firmes, después se retira del lugar dejando sola a la princesa

- _Esta vez, necesitare de toda la ayuda posible, no puedo dejar que pase lo mismo que la ultima vez_ \- pensó la alicornio del día

 _De vuelta Ponyville_

-Aaaaahhh... ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo Brodek recostado en una mesa

-Es normal en estas fechas- comento el Sr. Cake

-¿ _Me pregunto quien será esa criatura que vi en esa pesadilla?_ \- se pregunto el pony verde en su mente

-Brodek ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto Pinkie, al no recibir respuesta saca un megáfono de su crin y se lo pone cerca del oído del pony verde -¡Brodek!-

-¡Aaaaahh!- grito Brodek saltando del susto y quedándose colgado del techo -pensé que te quite esa cosa-

-Este me lo encontré por ahí tirado- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa en su cara

-Si aja... esa ni tu te la crees- dijo el pony verde, en eso se suelta del techo y azota en el suelo -au... eso dolió-

-Quien te manda a querer jugar a el Spiderpony- comento Pinkie

-Jaja, muy graciosa- contesto Brodek con los ojos medio cerrados

-Es que soy muy buena contando chistes- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Aaaahh... iré a caminar un poco ¿puedo?- le pregunto el pony verde a el Sr. Cake

-Esta bien, si quieres tomate tu tiempo- contesto el Sr. Cake

-Gracias Sr. Cake- dijo Brodek, sale del lugar y camina hacia el bosque everfree y va a la casa de Zecor -hola Zecora-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Brodek?- pregunto Zecora quien mezclaba varios ingredientes en un caldero

-¿De casualidad tienes alguna poción que ayude a quitarme las pesadillas?- pregunto el pony verde mirando en el lugar, pociones, elixires y mucho ingredientes mas que usaba la cebra

-Dificultades para dormir, eh- comento la cebra, toma una poción y se la da a el pony verde -esto puede y te ayude, mas no te garantizo que funcione-

-Meh... esta bien, no tengo nada que perder- contesto Brodek de forma despreocupada

-Tómatela antes de dormir- sugirió Zecora

-Oki... por cierto, ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Applejack me pidió una poción para Big Mac, nauseas tiene el pobre- contesto la cebra, tras terminar la embotella -¿me harías el favor de llevársela?-

-Claro... hace tiempo que no voy a las granjas Apple- comento Brodek tomando la botella, tras eso se en camina hacia las granjas Apple lo cual le toma unos cuantos minutos llegara, una vez ahí toca la puerta de la casa de los Apple -hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?-

 _Al no recibir respuesta entra a la casa y no encuentra a nadie, así que sale del lugar y se queda extrañado como si ya hubiera pasado por lo mismo, al pasar el tiempo se queda tranquilo al ver que los Apple estaban convenciendo a Big Mac que descansara_

-Hola, Zecora me dijo que te trajera esto Applejack- dijo el pony verde

-Muchas gracias dulzura- contesto Applejack tomando el frasco -ahora si Big Mac, con esto te sentirás mejor-

-Y al fin dejaras de estarte cayendo cada vez que das un paso- comento Tennesse

-Jajaja... bueno, yo me voy, tengo cosas por no hacer- comento Brodek retirándose del lugar

 _Tras un buen rato de caminata regresa a Sugarcube Cornner, una vez entre mira que estaba ahí Ventus portando su armadura de Caballero de la Realeza_

-Ventus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pony verde

-La Princesa Celestia me ordeno decirte que te unieras a la guardia real- contesto Ventus

-Lo siento, pero por ahora no tengo planes de hacer eso... y no creo tenerlos- Brodek dijo lo ultimo en voz baja y mirando a otro lado

-Pues que mal, por que vendrás conmigo aunque sea por la fuerza- comento el pegaso rojo

-Dije que no, además tengo algunos problemas familiares que tengo que resolver- contesto el pony verde de una manera seria -lo pensare una vez que resuelva las cosas con mi padre-

-¿Ya te decidiste entonces?- pregunto Ventus

-No puedo dejar este asunto así por siempre ¿no es así?- comento Brodek

-Aaaahh... esta bien, pero mas te vale que sea rápido- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- pregunto el pony verde

-No lo se con exactitud, pero Equestria esta bajo amenaza por una fuerza que incluso atemoriza a la Princesa Celestia- contesto Ventus

-Ya veo... esta bien, ya lo decidí- dijo Brodke volteando a ver a Pinkie -mañana iremos a visitar a mis padres Pinkie-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Pinkie, el pony verde solo asiste con la cabeza -Weeeehh-


	7. Un poco de diversión

_***Capitulo 7: Un poco de diversión**_

 _ **Arco: Problemas Familiares**_

-Weeeehh... ya quiero que sea de mañana- dijo Pinkie alegremente

-Ya, ya, tranquila no es para tanto- comento Brodek

-Espero y cumplas tu palabra- dijo Ventus -por ahora me voy, todavía tengo cosas por hacer en Canterlot-

-Okas... suerte- dijo el pony verde

-Adiós Ven- dijo la pony rosa

-Bye, nos vemos luego- dijo el pegaso rojo saliendo del lugar y yéndose volando hacia Canterlot

-Sabes Pinkie... tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer mientras todavía es temprano- comento Brodek maliciosamente

-Uh, uh ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- preguntaba Pinkie saltando de alegría

-Qué tal si primero damos un pequeño paseo- sugirió el pony verde estando ya en la puerta y abriéndola

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie

-Espera... antes de irnos, que tal si te pones algo para que no te resfríes, recuerda que todavía está nevando y hace mucho frio- comento Brodek bloqueándole el paso

-¿Qué hay de ti? tu nunca has usado nada desde que empezó a nevar hace cinco capítulos- comento la pony rosa

-A diferencia de ti, yo puedo soportar tanto altas como bajas temperaturas, el frio no me afecta al igual que el calor- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-Eso no me importa, igual te pondrás algo- dijo Pinkie arrastrando a él pony verde hasta el cuarto, una vez ahí lo obliga a ponerse un abrigo y unas botas

-Esto es ridículo- dijo el pony verde quitándose las cosas

-Entonces yo no me pondré nada tampoco- dijo la pony rosa de cascos cruzados

-Ponte algo Pinkie- dijo Brodek quien intenta ponerle un abrigo pero la pony rosa no se deja y empieza a saltar por todo el cuarto -deja de estarte moviendo-

-Nopi...- dijo Pinkie evadiendo al pony verde

-Tengo un pastel aquí muy bueno ¿quieres un poco?- dijo el pony verde con un pastel de manzanas llamando la atención de la pony rosa

-Yo quiero- dijo la pony rosa lanzándose sobre Brodek quien la esquiva haciéndose a un lado

-Si no te abrigas bien no te daré- dijo Brodek cortando una rebanada del pastel y empezando a comérselo -está muy bueno... deberías de darte prisa en ponerte algo-

-Quiero- dijo Pinkie volviendo a lanzarse contra el pony verde pero este no reacciona y es tirado al suelo soltando el pastel y la pony rosa se lo como de un bocado -rico-

-Haytatatatata... eso dolió... ¡aaaahh... mi pastel!- grito el pony verde empezando a hacer un drama -¡era tan joven y delicioso!-

-No seas dramático... ya casi te pareces a Rarity- comento la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-¡NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito Rarity desde fuera del lugar que casualmente pasaba por ahí

-Creo que te escucho- comento Brodek

-Sipi...- Pinkie abre la ventana y mira a la unicornio blanca -¡hola Rarity!-

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no soy dramática Pinkie Pie- comento Rarity

-Sabes Rarity... no te lo tomes a mal pero, haces un drama incluso sin tener que hacer un drama- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¡Cállate!- dijo la unicornio modista lanzándole una bola de nieve con su magia en la cara

-Esa unicornio me las va a pagar- dijo Brodek quien estaba un poco enojado por la que hizo la modista, su cara hervía del enojo derritiendo la bola de nieve, Rarity se alegaba tranquilamente -esto no se quedara así Rarity- salta por la ventana forma una bola de nieve y se la alanza a la unicornio modista -jajajajaja-

-Como te atreves- dijo Rarity, en eso una bola de nieve le da de lleno en la cara, se quita la nieve y mira a la pony que le lanzo la bola de nieve que era nada más y nada menos que Pinkie quien se estaba riendo -guerra quieren, pues guerra tendrán-

-¡Oye Brodek tienes algo en la cara!- comento Pinkie

-En serio ¿Dónde?- pregunto el pony verde quien fue recibido por una bola de nieve que le dio en la cara

-¡Justo ahí!- contesto la pony rosa quien se reía a carajadas

-Esto no se quedara así Pinkie- comento Brodek quien tenía enfrente de el un cañón de nieve -¡fuego!- grito mientras que del cañón de nieve salió disparado una gran bola de nieve -Aaaahaajajaja-

-Yo también puedo jugar así- comento Pinkie teniendo tres cañones de nieve pero mucho mas grandes que el del pony verde

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!- gritaba el pony verde mientras esquivaba las enormes bolas de nieve

-Por Celestia, están locos esos ponys- comento Rarity alejándose lentamente

-Menos mal que no estamos en el fuego cruzado- comento Ignos quien avanzaba pecho tierra

-¿Cómo es que hacen eso?- pregunto la pony modista avanzando pecho tierra cruzando el campo de batalla entre Brodek y Pinkie, ya que se dirigía a su Boutique y tenía que cruzar esa parte de si o si

-Bueno, Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie- comento el unicornio azul

-¿Qué hay del otro?- pregunto Rarity

-Es una versión de Pinkie Pie, pero dentro de un pony verde que esta loco a mas no poder- contesto Ignos -eso y que además es un gran idiota-

-Hey, no estoy loco- comento Brodek arrastrándose pecho tierra igual que ellos

-Claro que lo estas, ¿de que otro modo podrías estar con una pony como Pinkie?- dijo el unicornio azul

-Pues... es muy buen punto- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué estamos avanzando pecho tierra?- pregunto Pinkie

-No es obvio querida, es para que no nos den con las bolas de nieve- contesto Rarity

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué seguimos arrastrándonos por el suelo si ustedes dos están aquí?- se preguntó Ignos

-Es una buena pregunta- comento la modista

-Pues… aaahh… eeehh… no lo sé- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-Yo me voy antes de que se les ocurra hacer otra locura- dijo Rarity quien se levanta y se va corriendo

-Qué hay de ti Ignos ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- pregunto Brodek

-¿Me ves cara de estar loco?- pregunto Ignos

-Aaaaahh… no, pero te veo con cara de tarado- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Muy gracioso- dijo el unicornio azul dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Au… eso duele, ¿yo que hice como para que me pegaras?- pregunto Brodek sobándose la cabeza

-Ser un idiota- contesto Pinkie

-¡Pinkie!- grito el pony verde

-Pero es cierto- comento la pony rosa

-Pfff… jajajaja…- Ignos se reía a carcajadas

-Tu cállate- dijo Brodek dándole un zape a el unicornio azul

-Au… ¿acaso quieres pelear?- pregunto el unicornio azul desafiándolo

-¿Eeeh? Tienes agallas Ignos- comento el pony verde

-Te puedo vencer incluso con los ojos vendados- dijo Ignos

-Hasta donde yo sé, siempre pierdes ante Ventus en los combates de entrenamiento ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás vencerme a mi sabiendo que empate con él?- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-No por que hayas empatado con el significa que puedas vencerme- contesto el unicornio azul

-Jajajaja… inténtalo si quieres- comento el pony verde, da un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia del unicornio e invoca a Blood para después ponerse en posición de combate –veamos que tienes-

-No vayas a llorar cuando pierdas- comento Ignos invocando su cruz de combate

-Vamos, que esperas ¿una invitación por escrito?- pregunto Brodek en tono burlón

-No precisamente- contesto el unicornio azul con una sonrisa, ambos se lanzan en contra del otro, ya estaban por chocar sus armas pero fueron recibidos por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ventus que los tiro de cara al suelo

-¡No pelen ustedes dos!- dijo Ventus hablando con una voz seria

-Au… ¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto el pony verde

-No van a alterar la paz en este lugar mientras yo esté presente- dijo el pegaso rojo

-El me provoco- comento Ignos

-Tu no hables, no deberías comportarte así siendo un Caballero de la Realeza- le reprendió Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Tsk… tienes suerte- dijo el unicornio azul

-¿Yo? Más bien tú eres el de la suerte- comento Brodek quien le saca la lengua

-Eres un hijo de…- Ignos no termino de hablar ya que el pegaso le dio un zape a los dos

-Ya cállense los dos, no hagan que los encierre a los dos por alterar el orden público- comento Ventus seriamente

-"No hagan que los encierre a los dos por alterar el orden público"- le arremedo el pony verde a Ventus –bagh… como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto-

-Puedo y lo hare si me provocas Seiber- dijo el pegaso rojo con voz autoritaria

-Lo que tú digas- dijo Brodek empezando a alejarse

-Oye ¿A dónde vas? Esto no ha terminado- dijo Ventus

-Y es por eso que me voy- comento el pony verde

-Aaaahh… ni yo entiendo como lo soporto- comento el pegaso rojo llevándose un casco a la cara

-Nos vemos luego Ven- dijo Ignos caminando hacia otro lado

-Adiós Ignos, nos vemos luego- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Pinkie, has algo al respecto con Brodek ¿quieres?- dijo Ventus

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada- comento la pony rosa

-No es como que tenga muchas opciones- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Jijiji… nos vemos luego Ven- dijo Pinkie despidiéndose de el

-Adiós Pinkie y procura que no haga más estupideces- comento Ventus

-Mmmm… Oki doki loki- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa para luego seguir a él pony verde

-Ese pegaso como enfada- dijo Brodek en voz baja mientras se alejaba

-No es que se enfadoso... solo hace su trabajo- comento Pinkie

-Aaaahh… bueno, como sea… ¿qué tal si vamos un rato al parque?- pregunto el pony verde

-Vamos y te enseñare a patinar sobre hielo- contesto la pony rosa

-Patinar… sobre… hielo…- decía entre cortado Brodek quien después traga un poco de saliva

-Sipi…-

-Pensándolo mejor…- no termino de hablar el pony verde ya que Pinkie lo arrastro hasta el lago que estaba congelado –Pinkie, esto es muy mala idea-

-No te quejes, será divertido una vez que aprendas- comento Pinkie quien se puso unos patines para el hielo al igual que una bufanda verde y una gorra –total, del hielo no pasas-

-Mejor regresamos a casa y le decimos a la Sra. Cake que nos haga un chocolate caliente- decía Brodek cuando de pronto llega la pony rosa y lo empuja y este termina deslizándose sobre el hielo descontroladamente –¡Pinkiiiiiee!-

-Mantén el equilibrio… espera no hagas eso… oye, cuidado…- decía la pony rosa, en eso le pony verde se estrella contra un bulto de nieve que resulta ser una roca –uhh… ¿estás bien?-

-Si por estar bien te refieres al hecho de que no siento mi cuerpo… si estoy bien- dijo el pony verde, la pony rosa se le acerca y lo desprende de la roca –soy muy malo para esto-

-Jijiji… solo es cuestión de práctica- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa –nadie nace sabiendo hacer las cosas-

-Jejeje… tienes razón- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Hay que seguir practicando, todavía nos queda muuuucho tiempo- dijo alegremente la pony rosa

-Oki doki loki- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Es creo que la segunda vez que usas mi frase- comento Pinkie

-Yyyy… no es como que tenga derechos de autor ¿o sí?- pregunto Brodek

-Pues… que te diré- contesto la pony rosa

-Bueno… sigamos practicando- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa, una vez se despega de la pony rosa este cae al suelo –au… ¿Por qué el hielo tiene que ser tan duro?-

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Aaahh… mi cuerpo me duelo- comento Brodek con el cuerpo adolorido debido a que el día anterior no salía del suelo o de estrellarse contra algo mientras practicaba a patinar sobre hielo

-Al fin despiertas dormilón- dijo Pinkie quien alza la cara para darle un beso en los labios

-Ves… nada te cuesta despertarme así todos los días- dijo el pony verde

-Jiji… es muy aburrido- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-En fin, como sea… ¿estás segura de querer ir conmigo a casa de mis padres?- pregunto Brodek

-Sipi… no creo que sean tan malos- comento Pinkie

-El único problema es mi padre… de ahí en fuera todo está bien- contesto el pony verde

-Vamos a desayunar y después nos vamos a ver a tus padres- dijo la pony rosa levantándose de la cama

-Okas… pero algo me dice que las cosas no terminaran bien- dijo Brodek mientras se levanta de la cama

-¿Pero qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto Pinkie

-No quiero ni saberlo-

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de la Familia Saber que está en Manehattan_

-Ehh… tan temprano hay correo- comento Rain mirando la carta que llego

-¿De qué es esa carta?- pregunto Shiny

-No lo sé...- el pegaso azul abre la carta y la lee, la expresión de su cara cambio a una de sorpresa ya que era de su hermano Blast en la que le informaba que llegarían al medio dia –ja ja… esto… si que me sorprende-

-¿De quién es?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Es de Blast- contesto Rain, la cara de su hermanita se llenó de alegría al saber que volvería a ver a su hermano mayor

-¡siii… Blast volverá, Blast volverá, Bla…!-

-Shhh… que papa no te oiga- dijo el pegaso azul tapándole la boca a su hermanita

-Okey…- dijo Shiny quien seguía con la boca tapada, en eso babea el casco de su hermano

-¡Aaaahh! Qué asco… ¿Por qué hiciste eso Shiny?- pregunto Rain

-Por qué no me quitabas tu sucio casco de la boca- contesto la pegaso amarilla

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto ruido desde temprano?- pregunto Leaf

-Buenos días mama- dijo el pegaso azul saludando a su madre

-Buenos días mami- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-¿Qué están tramando?- pregunto la pony amarilla

-Bueno, veras… como decirlo-

-Habla claro Rain Saber- ordeno Leaf

-Pues… mi hermano… Blast…- decía Rain bastante nervioso

-¿Qué hay con tu hermano?- pregunto la pony amarilla

-¡Mi hermano va a llegar a medio día!- dijo Shiny

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto Leaf a lo que Rain asiente con la cabeza y le da la carta –esto no va a terminar bien-

-¿Qué cosa no va a terminar bien?-

 _Más tarde, en la entrada de Manehattan_

-Eeehh… este lugar ha crecido un poco desde que me fui- comento Brodek

-Uuh… hay muchos lugares interesantes- dijo Pinkie mirando algunos cuantos edificios de comercio, bares y entre otras cosas

-Tranquila Pinkie, no vinimos a turistear- dijo el pony verde desilusionando a la pony rosa

-Ouwww… pero hay tantos lugares para ir- se quejó la pony rosa

-Jajaja… te vez tan adorable, te prometo que si arreglo las cosas con mi padre vendremos unos días para turistear por toda la ciudad- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Es una promesa- dijo Pinkie abrazándolo fuertemente

-Pinkie… me lastimas- dijo el pony verde quedándose sin aire

-Upsi… jejeje… lo siento- dijo la pony rosa soltándolo

-Ahora el problema es donde está mi padre- comento Brodek

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas donde vive?- pregunto Pinkie

-No es que no me acuerde… es solo que no se si este en la casa o en el departamento- contesto el pony verde

-¿Tienen un departamento y una casa?- pregunto la pony rosa confundida

-Sip… la casa la heredo mi padre de su abuelo y el departamento lo compro por que le queda cerca el trabajo…- explico Brodek –cuando se desocupa temprano se va para la casa y cuando se queda trabajando hasta tarde se queda en el departamento-

-Oh… ya veo… ¿Qué tal si vamos primero a tu casa?- sugirió Pinkie

-Aaahhmmm… está bien, podemos ir caminando, así conoces un poco la ciudad- comento el pony verde

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _Por alguna razón se me ocurrió escribir la siguiente parte mientras escuchaba una canción llamada "Send Me On May Way" si gustan búsquenla en Youtube y escúchenla mientras leen lo siguiente xD_

* * *

-¡Yeeeeyy… vamos!- dijo la pony rosa con alegría

-Jajaja… tranquila pueblerina- dijo Brodek en tono burlón

-Oh, perdone usted "caballero"- contesto Pinkie con el mismo tono burlón acompañada de una sonrisa

-Ya estas entendiendo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa –¿Qué tal si me acompaña en un paseo por la ciudad?-

-No cree que se miraría mal para un pony como usted estar paseando con una pueblerina como yo- comento la pony rosa

-No, no, como cree eso usted, ¿me cree un pony que le importa la opinión de los demás?- pregunto Brodek

-Nopi… hasta donde yo sé, te importa muy poco la opinión pública- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Bien, este decidido… ¿nos vamos?- pregunto el pony verde extendiendo su casco derecho

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- contesto la pony rosa tomando su casco -¿A dónde iremos?-

-Bueno… dije que llegaría a medio día y todavía faltan dos horas para las doce, así que… ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos por ahí?- comento Brodek tranquilamente –total, la mejores turisteadas son las que no se planean-

-Oki doki loki- contesto Pinkie

 _Y dicho y hecho, se pasearon por varias partes de la ciudad, llegaron a una pastelería y compararon el sabor de los pasteles con los de SugarCube Cornner, al final se les hicieron mejor los que hacia la Sra. Cake, el pony verde se le acercó al dueño y le dio una patada en la espinilla a quien después le dijo "vendedor de segunda", después fueron a una tienda de dulces en donde Brodek se compró dos kilos de gomitas en forma de panditas de varios sabores, los cuales no le duraron ni veinte minutos ya que Pinkie le ayudo acabárselos, luego fueron a un parque de los alrededores donde se pusieron a jugar y algunos cuantos potrillos les acompañaron, jugaron un partido de futbol, Brodek estaba en un equipo y Pinkie en el otro, al final el pony verde y su equipo sufrieron una aplastante derrota por parte de la pony rosa y su equipo, el partido termino treinta a ocho, quedando así Pinkie y su equipo como los ganadores, después se fueron junto con los potrillos a comprar unos refrescos, al término de un tiempo cada potrillo se retiró y se fueron a sus casa dejando a la pareja solos_

 _No les tomo ni cinco segundos de descanso cuando se fueron a una tienda de ropas lujosas, en donde Pinkie se probó varios vestidos dándole al pony verde un ataque al corazón por lo bella que se miraba la pony rosa con esos vestidos, incluso Pinkie se probó un vestido de novia el cual provocó que a Brodek le saliera sangre de la nariz de lo hermosa que se miraba, la pony rosa forzó a él pony verde a probarse algunos trajes elegantes, los cuales se le miraban bien, pero a él no le gustaba llevar ese tipo de ropa así que se quita el traje y toma a Pinkie de un casco llevándosela a otro lugar, Brodek se detuvo enfrente de una tienda donde vendían armas y armaduras, tras unos segundos de pedirle a la pony rosa que entrara con él logra convencerla, ahora era el turno del pony verde vengarse así que hizo que Pinkie se pusiera una armadura samurái, la pony rosa hace algunas poses y hace reír tanto a el encargado de la tienda como al pony verde, Brodek se probó una armadura de Caballero Negro y tomo un Espadón de Caballero Negro, esta arma tiene el doble de su altura y es totalmente negra, de los lados le salían dos espinas, el arma era sumamente pesada, en cuanto al pony verde sintió un de´javu como si ya la hubiera usado antes, Pinkie se rio y se tiro al suelo riéndose a carcajadas, Brodek se quita la armadura y los dos salen del lugar, después empiezan a caminar por la ciudad tranquilamente_

-Uff… jajaja… que rápido se nos fueron las dos horas- comento Brodek mirando a Pinkie con una sonrisa –quien diría que fueras tan buena jugando futbol-

-Sipi, soy la mejor después de Rainbow… sabes, yo no pensé que te saliera sangre de la nariz al probarme ese vestido de novia- dijo Pinkie quien suelta una pequeña risa

-Es que te mirabas tan hermosa que no pude evitarlo… pero mejor dejamos que Rarity confeccione tu vestido de novia cuando llegue el momento- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Oki doki loki- dijo la pony rosa en posición de firmes y con una sonrisa

-Bien, ya es hora de ir a casa- dijo Brodek cambiando la expresión de su cara a una seria

-No importa lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado- comento Pinkie quien con sus cascos toma al pony verde y le da un beso en los labios

-Gracias por venir conmigo… no sé qué hubiera hecho sino hubieras venido conmigo- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Jijiji… entre más rápido vayamos, más rápido regresamos a casa- dijo la pony rosa

-Oki…-


	8. La Familia Saber

_***Capitulo 8: La Familia Saber**_

 _ **Arco: Problemas Familiares**_

-…-

-¿Qué pasa Brodek?- pregunto Pinkie

-Es solo que… buen, no sé cómo decirlo- comento Brodek

 _Ambos ponys estaban en la cerca de la entrada de la Casa de la Familia Saber, más bien dicho, una mansión bastante grande, esta se encontraba en los límites de la ciudad y su terreno era lo suficiente grande como para refugiar ahí a casi la mitad de Ponyville_

-Sino sabes cómo decirlo, entonces hazlo- comento la pony rosa empujando al pony verde

-Alto ahí, no tiene permitido el acceso a la Casa Saber- dijo un pony con un traje negro

-Aaaahh… pues al mal paso darle prisa- comento el pony verde quien toma una bocanada de aire –ha pasado mucho tiempo Storm-

-Joven Blast ¿es usted?- pregunto el guardia

-El único he inigualable- contesto Brodek –pero ahora soy Brodek, no Blast-

-Para mí siempre será el Joven Blast y me alegro que haya decidido volver- comento Storm, este es un unicornio amarillo de crin y cola azul, al igual que sus ojos, su CM no se le miraba debido al traje negro

-Sí, si… yo no me alegro tanto, ¿me dejaras pasar?- pregunto el pony verde

-Claro… ¡Abran la puerta, el Joven Blast está de vuelta en casa!- grito el unicornio amarillo

-Tenías que gritarlo cierto- comento Brodek –en fin, como sea, ¿Quiénes están en casa?-

-Su padre, madre y hermanos- contesto Storm, en eso ve a la pony rosa y le bloquea el paso -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Tranquilo Storm, es mi novia y futura esposa- contesto el pony verde mirándolo seriamente

-Mis más sinceras disculpas- dijo Storm haciéndose a un lado –su padre no estará de acuerdo en este matrimonio-

-Eso está por verse- contesto Brodek –vamos Pinkie, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo de lo necesario-

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie quien empieza a seguir al pony verde

-Suerte Joven Blast- dijo Storm agachando un poco la cabeza

-Gracias, viejo amigo-

 _Mientras tanto dentro de la Casa Saber_

-Y bien, no me han dicho todavía ¿Qué no va a terminar bien?- pregunto Spear, los reunió a todos en la sala para que le dijeran lo que pasaba

-Aaahhmm… pues… este- Rain intentaba buscar alguna excusa para no decirle a su padre que su hermano, en eso ve a su madre y le hace una señal con la cabeza de que le diga ella

-Él va a llegar en cualquier momento- contesto al final Leaf

-Por el… ¿te refieres a Blast?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Si padre- contesto Rain

-Bien, eso me facilitas las cosas- comento Spear

-No se te ocurra hacer nada imprudente Spear- comento Leaf

-No te prometo nada- dijo el pegaso azul seriamente

 _Afuera de la casa_

-Aaaaahh…- Brodek da un gran suspiro, el al igual que Pinkie, ya se encontraban en la entrada a la mansión

-Qué esperas… ¿una invitación por escrito?- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa –porque aquí tengo una-

-Muy graciosa- contesto el pony verde mirándola seriamente, así que ella se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios –eso es hacer trampa-

-Pero funciono ¿no?- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Está bien, si funciono- comento Brodek sonriéndole, se acerca a la puerta para abrirla

-Espera padre… no vayas- decía una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Esa voz no es de la tu hermano?- pregunto Pinkie

-Sip… ¿Qué estará pasando del otro lado?- dijo el pony verde acercándose a la puerta y poniendo una oreja en ella al igual que la pony rosa

-¡Suéltame Rain, no voy a dejar que ese mocoso este con una pony pueblerina!- grito Spear

-¿Ese es tu papa?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Pueblerina… ese desgraciado como se atreve- dijo Brodek entre dientes

-Papa ya basta, déjalo estar con quien él quiera- comento Shiny

-¿Shiny?- dijo el pony verde al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Pinkie

-Es mi hermanita- contesto Brodek

-Tienes una hermanita… genial- comento la pony rosa

-¡Ya te dije que llegara en cualquier momento!- comento Rain

-¡Lo pondré en su lugar al estar viviendo en un pueblo cualquiera manchando el nombre de la Familia Saber!- dijo Spear

-Suficiente… lo voy a matar- dijo Brodek quien se pone delante de la puerta –hazte a un lado Pinkie… la voy a derribar-

-Oki…- contesto la pony rosa, el pony verde toma distancia y corre hacia la puerta –sabes que está abierta ¿no es así?- abre la puerta y Brodek se estrella contra su padre y su hermano que estaban del otro lado

-¡Al fin llegaste mocoso!- dijo Spear levantándose en el acto

-¡Maldito anciano… como te atreves a decirle pueblerina a mi novia y futura esposa!- comento Brodek sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y a su madre

-¡¿Futura esposa?!- grito lleno de ira el pegaso azul –¡esa pueblerina!- dijo señalando a la pony rosa

-Hola… mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, mi familia está a cargo de una granja de rocas, yo vivo en Ponyville y trabajo en SugarCube Corner, es un gusto conocerlo suegro- dijo Pinkie saludando agitando su casco de arriba a abajo, sacudiendo a su suegro y dejándolo un poco atontado

-¡Estás loca!- dijo Spear recobrando el sentido de la orientación

-Cuidado con lo que dices Spear- dijo Brodek desafiantemente

-¿Ah?- exclamo el pegaso azul, ambos chocaron sus frentes mirándose de una manera desafiante –te vas por tres años y ya te crees la gran cosa mocoso-

-Y tú te volviste más arrogante en estos tres años, maldito anciano- comento el pony verde

-Y aquí vamos… quieres una taza de té Pinkie- propuso Rain

-Claro… esto va para largo ¿verdad?- pregunto Pinkie

-Sí, ellos dos son como el agua y el aceite- contesto Leaf quien mira a la pony rosa –así que tú eres la novia de mi hijo… je, sus gustos siempre son extraños-

-Ves te lo dije mama, él está en una relación con una pony rosa- comento Rain

-¡Mira maldito anciano… yo me voy a casar con quien yo quiera!- dijo Brodek

-¡No mientras lleves el nombre Saber!- dijo Spear

-¡Para tu información, ahora soy Brodek Seiber!- dijo el pony verde

-¡No me importa que te hayas cambiado el nombre!- contesto el pegaso azul –¡por mi puedes llamarte Pedro, Federico, o como se te dé la gana mocoso… pero mientras estés en esta casa tu nombre será Blast Saber ¿te quedo claro?!-

-Sigues siendo un maldito arrogante- comento Brodek

-Y tu un maldito mocoso mal criado- contesto Spear

-¡De quien crees que lo herede, maldito anciano!- dijo el pony verde

-¡Basta los dos!- grito Leaf

-¡El empezó!- gritaron padre e hijo

-No me importa quien empezó… Spear, tu hijo está cansado después de viajar, así que resolverán sus problemas mañana ¡¿les quedo claro a los dos?!- dijo la pony amarilla seriamente

-Si cariño/mama- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Bien, Blast ve a tu habitación y descansa- dijo Leaf

-Si mama… vamos Pinkie- dijo Brodek llevándose a la pony rosa con el

-Alto ahí… no voy a dejar que tú te…-

-¡Spear Blade Saber!- grito la pony amarilla

-Está bien, ya entendí- dijo Spear de mala gana

-Estos días van a ser muy largos- comento Rain llevándose un casco a la cara

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Shiny

-Porque siento que terminaran destruyendo el lugar- dijo el pegaso azul claro

-Sera porque ambos son unos locos desquiciados para el combate- comento la pegaso amarilla

-Sí, talvez tengas razón hermanita- contesto Rain despeinándole la crin a Shiny

-Suelta, suelta, me arruinas mi crin bobo- dijo Shiny liberándose de su hermano

-Je je je… tranquila, no es para tanto- comento el pegaso azul claro

-Lo dices por que a ti no te están despeinando la crin- contesto la pegaso amarilla en un tono de mal humor

-Tranquila… para eso estoy yo- dijo Brodek despeinándole la crin a Rain

-Pensé que te habías ido a tu cuarto- dijo Rain quien tenía los ojos cerrados y un tic en el ojo derecho

-Es que me dio hambre, así que Pinkie y yo vamos a la cocina a ver que podemos comer- comento el pony verde

-Así es- afirmo Pinkie despeinándole la crin al pony verde

-¡Ya basta! Suéltame- dijo el pegaso azul claro separándose de su hermano

-Jajaja… ves, ahora sabes cómo se siente Shiny- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Ya cállate y déjame en paz- dijo Rain quien se va caminando a si cuarto

-No ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui… jajaja- se rio el pony verde en esa última parte

-Solo está feliz de que estés de vuelta- comento Pinkie

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Brodek

-Fácil… se le ve en la cara- comento Shiny

-Oh… ahora entiendo… _la verdad no entiendo nada_ \- dijo el pony verde en su mente esa última parte

-¿Cómo has estado Blast?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Bien- contesto Brodek –y tu ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña hermana?-

-Ya no soy tan pequeña- comento Shiny

-Es cierto, ya eres toda una señorita- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-Y bien, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Ah… ella es Pinkie Pie, mi novia y futura esposa- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-¿Ya le diste el anillo de compromiso?- pregunto Shiny

-Nope…- contesto el pony verde, en eso la pegaso salta y el da un zape

-Y qué esperas tarado ¿una invitación por escrito?- le reprendió la pegaso amarilla

-Au… ahora mi hermana me pega, te has vuelto muy rebelde- comento Brodek sobándose la cabeza

-No soy rebelde, pero no puedo soportar que me digas tranquilamente que no le has dado un anillo de compromiso a una pony tan bonita como ella- comento Shiny mirándolo seriamente –quien sabe si tendrás a otra pony tan bonita cerca de ti en lo que te queda de vida-

-Eso duele ¿sabes?- dijo el pony verde con cara de póker face

-Pues si te movieras no te dijera nada- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-Ya se lo daré… pero primero quiero arreglar las cosas con papa y después ver si puedo conseguir un trabajo estable para poder comprar una casa donde vivir con ella- comento Brodek acercándose a su hermana –¿qué tipo de pareja seria si le pido matrimonio cuando no tengo un hogar que ofrecerle?-

-Por primera vez te escucho hablar algo coherente- comento Shiny ya más tranquila –intenta no arruinarlo como con Star ¿quieres?-

-Hablando de… ¿sigue en la ciudad?- pregunto el pony verde tragando un poco de saliva

-¿Qué acaso le tienes miedo?- pregunto Pinkie al notar que se miraba nervioso

-No es que le tanga miedo Pinkie… es solo que tiene un temperamento un tanto delicado- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-Si… un temperamento delicado, tanto así que desde que te fuiste a cada corcel que le ha roto el corazón le ha castrado quirúrgicamente con una cuchara- comento Shiny, haciendo que su hermano tragara algo de saliva

-Eso me da más motivos para hacer esto rápido- comento el pony verde

-Tranquilo… mientras no te pases por la ciudad no te encontrara- contesto la pegaso amarilla

-Ahh… je… je… je…- decía Brodek con una sonrisa fingida quien después cae al suelo de espaldas

-¿No me digas que eso hicieron antes de venir aquí?- le pregunto Shiny a la pony rosa

-Sipi… vagamos como por la mitad de Manehattan- contesto Pinkie

-Es su fin… veré cuanto sale un ataúd de su tamaño y un buen lugar donde enterrarlo- comento la pegaso amarilla, en eso se le acerca y le patea –cosa… dime, que prefieres ¿un funeral o que te conviertan en cenizas?-

-Creo que no contestara- comento la pony rosa

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo… dime ¿te gustan los muffins?- pregunto Shiny

-Claro… incluso se hacerlos- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que la pegaso amarilla volteo y se le quedo mirando teniendo un brillo un tanto peculiar en los ojos

-¿En serio?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla, Pinkie asintió con la cabeza –yo se hacerlos, pero siempre se me queman… podrías… no se… ¿enseñarme?-

-Claro, será divertido- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-¡Genial! A ver si para cuando Blast se levante los prueba y me dice que tal- dijo Shiny quien estaba muy emocionada

 _Tras unas horas de estar cocinando, Rain sale de su cuarto ya que le llego el olor de los muffins orneados por su hermana y siendo ayudada por Pinkie, en eso mira a Brodek tirado en el suelo con la mirada perdida mirando el techo_

-Ahh… gracias Celestia- agradeció Rain quien con todas sus fuerzas golpea a su hermano en la cara

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- grito de dolor Brodek quien se empezó a sobar la cara -¡tú maldito baboso, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme así imbécil!-

-Es que te mirabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa- dijo el pegaso azul claro despreocupadamente y alzando sus cascos a la altura de sus hombros

-Vas a pagar por eso- dijo el pony verde lanzándose sobre su hermano, ambos se empiezan a golpear mutuamente y se encontraban rodando por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron a la cocina y como por instinto se separaron y se sentaron en la barra de la cocina -¿Quién hizo lo muffins?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Pinkie con un delantal blanco con un corazón rojo y un sombrero de chef

-Para saber si me los voy a comer o no- contesto Brodek

-Pues fíjate que yo- dijo Shiny mirándolo enojada, ella también tenía un delantal blanco y un sombrero de chef

-Oh… pues… ahm… Rain me dijo que tenía ganas de probarlos- dijo el pony verde

-Oye, yo…-

-¿En serio?- pregunto al pegaso amarilla

-Sip… es que huele muy rico y se me antojaron- dijo Rain con una sonrisa, Shiny se voltea y mira a Brodek con una cara de pocos amigos, mientras el pony verde encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa traviesa

-Aquí tiene- dijo Shiny poniendo los muffins recién horneados en la barra

-Se ven deliciosos- comento Brodek quien ya se estaba saboreando los muffins –por cierto… se ven lindas con esos delantales-

-Gracias- dijeron las dos al unísono quienes se voltearon a ver y después soltaron una pequeña risa

-Parece que ustedes se llevan bien- comento Rain, toma un muffin y lo prueba –¡por Celestia, estos son los mejores muffins que he probado de todos esos que se te han quemado antes!-

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Shiny sorprendida por la respuesta de su hermano

-Si- dijo el pegaso azul claro tomando otro muffin

-A ver…- Brodek toma un muffin y lo prueba –están deliciosos-

-¡Sí! Podre ser una buena repostera si continúo así- comento Shiny

-Sigue así mi pequeña padawan y llegaras pronto a la maestría- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y despeinándole la crin

-¿Padawan?- dijo Rain algo confuso

-Es algo así como estudiante o pupilo- explico Brodek

-Aaaahh…- dijo el pegaso azul claro

-Blast, ¿me harías el favor de llevarle estos a mama y a papa?- pregunto Shiny

-No pidas milagros Shiny- comento el pony verde

-¿Por favor?- dijo la pegaso amarilla con una carita de perrito triste

-Aaaahhh… está bien… odio que hagas eso- comento Brodek tomando los muffins y dirigiéndose a el cuarto de sus padres

-Ves… así le puedes pedir lo que sea y nunca te dirá que no- le dijo Shiny a Pinkie

-Lo pondré a prueba ya que volvamos a Ponyville- comento Pinkie quien después sonrio de una manera un tanto malvada

- _Toc, toc_ \- Brodek toca la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y sale Spear quien se le queda mirando seriamente

-¿Qué quieres mocoso? Ahorita estoy ocupado- comento Spear

-No es como que haya querido venir… pero Shiny les manda estos muffins que preparo- dijo Brodek poniéndole los muffins enfrente de su padre mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Gracias… supongo- dijo el pegaso azul tomando los muffins

-Sabes que esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras escuchado desde un principio- comento el pony verde

-Los "hubiera" no existen, las cosas pasan por una razón- contesto Spear pero esta vez no lo decía con una voz de enojado o molesto, sino con una voz más tranquila y paternal

-La cuestión es el saber por qué pasan ¿no es así?- pregunto Brodek

-Así es… por esa razón he tenido que seguir las normas del clan- comento el pegaso azul

-Así que no hay de otra, eh- dijo el pony verde

-Si quieres vivir a tu modo, gánatelo como yo me lo gane al enfrentar a tu abuela en un duelo- comento Spear

-¿El duelo es a muerte?- pregunto Brodek esperando recibir una respuesta negativa a eso

-No, es hasta que alguno de los dos no pueda continuar- contesto el pegaso azul, el noto como su hijo dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Cuándo haremos el duelo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Mañana al alba, así que descansa por hoy- dijo Spear empezando a cerrar la puerta cuando de repente el pony verde la detiene

-Después del duelo… ¿podemos hacer como que nada paso?- pregunto Brodek

-No te puedo garantizar nada, pero hare el intento- contesto el pegaso azul

-Gracias…- dijo el pony verde, su padre empieza a cerrar la puerta -…papa-

-…- Spear se queda sorprendido por unos segundos y después cierra la puerta

-Te dije que había cambiado- comento Leaf quien se encontraba recostada en la cama

-Lo se… y para nuestra suerte, fue un cambio para bien- contesto el pegaso azul

-¿Aun así quieres hacer el duelo?- pregunto la pony amarilla

-Ya te dije que es parte de la tradición del clan- contesto Spear

-¿Rain y Shiny también tendrán que pasar por esto en algún momento?- pregunto Leaf

-Así es…-

 _De vuelta a la cocina_

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Pinkie al ver llegar a Brodek

-Bien, supongo- contesto Brodek con un casco en la nuca

-Bueno, ya es tarde… ya me voy a dormir- dijo Shiny dando un gran bostezo

-Yo igual…-dijo Rain estirándose un poco y empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto –los veo mañana-

-Si… que descanses Rain- dijo el pony verde despidiéndose de su hermano

-Yo igual… nos vemos mañana Blast, Pinkie- dijo la pegaso amarilla despidiéndose de ellos

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie despidiéndose de la pequeña pegaso

-Aaahh… hay que limpiar esto he irnos a dormir ¿te parece?- pregunto Brodek

-Sipi…- contesto la pony rosa que al término de un rato de estar limpiando se queda dormida en la barra de la cocina

-Jajaja… sabía que te quedarías dormida- comento el pony verde, tras unos minutos más de limpiar termina y carga a la pony rosa en su lomo –te vez tan linda cuando duermes-

 _Pinkie abraza al pony verde mientras seguía en su lomo, Brodek sube las escaleras con cuidado para no despertarla, una vez en su habitación la acuesta en la cama cuidadosamente de tal manera de que no se despertara, este se acuesta a su lado y le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches, ella se acurruca en el pecho del pony verde como si fuera una bebe y después de unos minutos el pony verde cae rendido al sueño_

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de Manehatten_

-Así que has vuelto mi querido Blast- dijo una pegaso quien se ocultaba en la oscuridad

-Así es Señorita Star, varios de nuestros hombres lo vieron entrar en la ciudad y pasearse con una pony rosa- dijo un pony café quien llevaba un traje negro y unas gafas ocultando sus ojos, su crin es de color negro -¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-

-No hagan nada por ahora, quiero saber que está por hacer- dijo la pegaso quien se empezó a reír de una manera sínica –pronto serás mío y solo mío Blast Saber… mjmjmjajajaja…-

 _A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban Spear y Brodek en un cuadrilátero en la parte trasera de la casa, ambos realizaron unos cuantos estiramientos y se prepararon para el duelo que estaban por tener_

-¡Tu puedes Brodek!- dijo Pinkie animándolo con una bandera verde, los familiares se le quedaron viendo con cara de estupefacción por unos segundos y después soltaron una pequeña risa

-¡Pinkie! Me avergüenzas- Brodek susurro en esa última parte mirando a su pony rosa animarlo y este se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza que sentía

-Tu novia es un poco… interesante- comento Spear

-¿Por qué crees que es mi novia?- pregunto el pony verde en un tono burlón –bien, ¿Cómo haremos esto?-

-Sera un duelo de espadas- contesto el pegaso azul invocando un arma parecida a Blood solo que de colores invertidos

-No puede ser cierto…-


	9. Duelos mortales

_***Capitulo 9: Duelos mortales**_

 _ **Arco: Problemas Familiares**_

 _En el cuadrilátero en el que estaban parados Spear y Brodek, se mantenía un silencio mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro, esperando a ver quién hacia el primer movimiento_

-¿Qué esperas mocoso?- dijo Spear portando su arma en sus cascos

- _Ten cuidado Brodek… esa arma tiene sellado a mi hermano_ \- comento Blood en la mente de Brodek

-Vamos, invoca tu arma- dijo el pegaso azul

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un arma?- pregunto Brodek

-No es obvio, porque yo ya sabía que tenías una en cuanto pisaste la mansión- comento Spear con una mirada seria –pero no es cualquier arma, no… es una arma demoniaca y no solo eso, el demonio sellado es el hermano del demonio sellado de mi arma-

-Blood Sword- dijo el pony verde invocando su arma demoniaca, la toma y se pone en posición de combate –esto se está volviendo un combate a muerta a cada segundo-

-Y así lo es…-

-¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche Spear!- grito Leaf

-Lo siento cariño pero ahora las cosas son diferentes- comento Spear, coloca su casco izquierdo en el filo de la katana y lo recorre desde la empuñadura hasta la punta del filo de donde salía un aura oscura -Corta a tu adversario, ¡Dark Ripper!- el pegaso fue rodeado de una energía oscura, ahora portaba dos espadas de color rojo, con el filo negro

-Parece que no hay de otra- comento Brodek, hace lo mismo que su padre pero la aura que esta emanaba era mucho más oscura que la otra y daba una sensación de muerte -Inunda todo en la oscuridad, ¡Dark Blade!- el pony verde ahora sostenía dos espadas, pero estas son de color negro con el filo de un color rojo sangre, además emanaban una energía oscura que rodeaba el arma

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano- dijo Ripper, el demonio sellado en el arma de Spear

-Lo mismo digo hermano- dijo Blade, el demonio sellado en el arma de Brodek

-Cuanto ha pasado ya.. ¿Mil, dos mil años?- pregunto Ripper

-Desde la primera Gran Guerra Santa- contesto Blade

-¿Gran Guerra Santa?- dijo Brodek confundido

-Sí, sucedió hace un poco más de dos mil años, en ese tiempo todavía éramos libres…- explico Blade –durante la guerra, un alicornio nos encerró a los nueve generales del Rey Demonio, en armas-

-Oh… ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido- comento el pony verde

-Qué tal si mejor dejamos esta platica para después- sugirió Spear

-Si así lo quiere Maestro- dijo Ripper

-Acabemos de una vez con esto padre- dijo Brodek en posición de combate

-Veamos si nuestros maestros pueden terminar lo que nosotros empezamos- comento Blade

-Jajaja… que así sea- dijo Ripper

-Prepárate mocoso- comento Spear

-No hay nada que podamos hacer llegado a este punto ¿verdad?- pregunto Rain

-Son unos tontos… se nota que son padre e hijo- comento Leaf

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Rain

-Sé que Brodek hará lo correcto- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Brodek?- dijo Leaf confundida

-Es el nombre que tiene Blast ahora, así lo conocen en ese pueblo llamado Ponyville- contesto el pegaso azul claro

-Ya veo…-

-Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso- comento Spear quien desaparece de la vista, Brodek hace un rápido movimiento y se inclina hacia atrás esquivando el filo de la katana de su padre, luego el pony verde con la katana que tiene en su casco derecho da un tajo en diagonal forzando a que el pegaso azul saltara hacia atrás evadiendo así el ataque –nada mal… has mejorado bastante-

-Ser un caza recompensa tiene sus ventajas- comento Brodek con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Spear hace aparecer látigos en el suelo los cuales van dirigidos a su hijo, este los esquiva con algo de dificultad, en eso desaparece y reaparece a un lado de su padre y le da un golpe con su casco izquierdo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo, arrastrando el rostro de Spear para luego lanzarlo al aire y con una ráfaga de energía oscura cargada en el filo de su katana, lanza una poderosa ráfaga oscura en diagonal de un color negro siendo bordeada de una tonalidad azul claro, Spear reacciona y lanza una ráfaga oscura de color negro siendo bordeada de un color verde, ambas ráfagas de energía oscura chocan y se crea una explosión, al cual genera bastante humo_

-Me sorprendes, no me esperaba que esto fuera tan difícil- comento Spear quien luego intenta dar un corte en equis con sus dos katanas pero son detenidas por Brodek quien coloca sus katanas en cruz, quedado así los dos mirándose mutuamente –es la primera vez que me divierto en años-

-Es una lástima que esto sea un combate a muerte- comento Brodek con una mirada seria

-La cual pienso ganar- dijo el pegaso azul aplicando más fuerza, haciendo retroceder un poco al pony verde quien frunce el ceño y da una patada con su pata trasera derecha haciendo que los dos se separen

-Lo siento… pero no tengo en mis planes perder- dijo el pony verde con una cara seria

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?- pregunto Spear en un tono burlón

-Devasta todo a tu paso…- decía Brodek juntando sus katanas como si fueran una y este emanaba una energía negra bordeada de azul

-¡Espera ¿no me digas que tu…?!- decía el pegaso azul sorprendido -¡¿…alcanzaste la tercera forma?!-

-…y vuélvelo oscuridad- Brodek mantuvo el silencio unos segundos –¡Yami no Shinryaku!- alrededor del pony verde empieza a salir una energía oscura que después se desata en furia alzándose hacia los cielos ocultando a Brodek, se empieza a desatar y se ve al pony verde con los ojos parecidos a los de un dragón de un color rojo intenso, de sus cascos le salieron cinco garras en cada uno de un color negro, los cuales emanaban una energía oscura como si fuera fuego y parado con sus dos patas traseras –lo siento por la apariencia, pero a partir de la tercera forma mi cuerpo empieza a tener caracteres del demonio encerrado en mi arma-

-¿Cómo es posible que tu hayas alcanzado esa forma?- pregunto Spear quien no sabía si sorprenderse o asustarse

-Solo para que lo tengas en consideración, yo puedo liberar las cinco formas de mi arma demoniaca- contesto el pony verde con una cara seria acompañada de una sonrisa

-Eso es imposible- dijo el pegaso azul queriendo no creerlo

-No había tenido la necesidad de usar más allá de la segunda forma… hasta ahora, gracias a ti- comento Brodek, junta sus garras de su casco derecho, en la punta de las garras se empieza a formar un orbe de color negro bordeado de rojo, la energía se juntaba formando una espiral siendo el orbe negro el centro de este donde se acumulaba la energía –espero y sobrevivas a esto… padre-

-¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?!- grito Spear de desesperación

-Maestro esquívelo, ese poder es…-

-¡Cero!- dijo el pony verde interrumpiendo a Ripper y liberando toda la energía acumulada disparándola en una ráfaga de energía color negra bordeada de rojo, la ráfaga era tan grande que parecía casi imposible de esquivar

-¡Maldiciooooooonn!- grito Spear siendo arrastrado por ese ataque

-¡Spear!- grito Leaf al ver a su marido ser arrasado por esa energía

-Blast… tu… como te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestro padre- dijo Rain lleno de ira, en eso el pony verde voltea con la mirada y el pegaso siente como si fuera aplastado por una fuerza invisible -¿pero… que… mierda?-

-Cállate, no interfieras- dijo Brodek, pero su voz se oía distorsionada, mezclada con una voz más gruesa y de ultratumba

-Jajaja… eso estuvo cerca… jaja… por poco y no la cuento- comento Spear quien tenía su casco izquierdo en su hombro derecho el cual estaba sangrando mucho y este estaba de rodillas

-Me alegro que lo hayas podido esquivar, padre- dijo el pony verde, desaparece y reaparece en frente de su padre a una velocidad tan alta que solo se escuchaba un pequeño sonido de cuando desaparecía –esto no tenía que llegar hasta este punto- puso una de sus garras a milímetros del cuello de su padre –¿tus últimas palabras?-

-¡Blast, no lo hagas!- gritaba su familia intentando ver como el hijo mayor mataba a su padre, Pinkie solo se quedaba viendo lo que ocurría de una manera seria con los cascos cruzados

-Perdón- dijo Spear –si tan solo fuera un buen padre, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-Yo te perdone desde hace mucho- dijo Brodek,

 _Spear derrama una lágrima de alergia y le sonríe, después cierra sus ojos para no ver como su hijo le quitaba la vida, el pony verde recorre su brazo derecho hacia atrás para realizar un corte rápido e indoloro_

-Adiós…- el pony verde guarda silencio unos segundos -…padre- estaba a nada de darle el golpe final a su padre

-¡Brodek!- grito Pinkie

 _Todos cerraron los ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, solo se escuchó un sonido de un corte pero se quedaron confundidos al no escuchar el sonido de la sangre salpicar, todos abren los ojos para ver que paso y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que Spear seguía vivo, a un lado de él había una gran grieta_

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Spear a su hijo -¿lo haces por compasión?-

-No… lo hago porque eres mi padre y por qué no quiero ver a Shiny triste por esto- contesto Brodek quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad y sosteniendo a Blood en su casco derecho el cual luego enfunda y hace desaparecer –además, no soy tan cruel como para quitarle la vida a mi propio padre-

-Hmph… está bien, acepto mi derrota- comento el pegaso azul, el pony verde extiende su casco para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Vamos, hay que atender esa herida… papa- dice el pony verde con una sonrisa en su cara

-Has cambiado Blast, has cambiado- dijo Spear quien toma el casco de su hijo y este lo apoya en su hombro

-Digamos que… una pony rosa me ayudó mucho a cambiar- comento Brodek quien volta a ver a Pinkie y esta le sonríe

-Jajaja… creo que tendré que disculparme con ella más tarde- dijo el pegaso azul con una sonrisa

-Si no lo haces tendré que patearte otra vez el trasero- dijo el pony verde en tono sarcástico

-Supongo que si- dijo Spear con una sonrisa

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que bonita reconciliación- dijo una voz conocida para Brodek

-Star Dust- dijo Brodek quien voltea y ve a una pegaso amarilla de ojos, crin y cola azul, su CM era una espada cortando una pluma

-Alto ahí fortachón- dijo Star Dust quien sostenía una daga en el cuello de la pony rosa

-Aléjate de ella, esto es entre tú y yo- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-Jajaja… te doy a elegir, ella o yo… tienes hasta mañana- dijo la pegaso, en eso aparece a lado de ella un unicornio con un traje negro

-Espera… ¡No te la lleves!- grito Brodek intentando detenerla

-No te prometo que ella viva si me rechazas- comento Star, el unicornio hace brillar su cuerno y se tele trasporta junto con la pegaso y Pinkie

-Esa… esa maldita… como se… ¡cómo se atreve!- grito el pony verde lleno de ira y después da un golpe al suelo provocando un fuerte sonido y creando un cráter al igual que se alzaba bastante humo

-Esto no tenía que pasar- comento Spear quien se acerca a su hijo y le pone un casco en el hombro –lo siento, es mi culpa-

-¡No, no es tu culpa, es de ella, de Star Dust!- dijo Brodek lleno de ira

-Sera mejor pedir ayuda- comento Rain

-Bien…- el pony verde saca una hoja y una pluma y escribe una carta –ve a Canterlot y entrégaselo a Ventus Fast ¿te quedo claro?-

-¿Te refieres al líder de los Caballeros de la Realeza?- pregunto Spear

-Sí, es un amigo mío, si hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar es el- dijo Brodek dándole la carta a su hermano –Rain, vuela lo más rápido que puedas y entrégaselo a el-

-Está bien- Rain toma la carta y sale volando lo más rápido que puede hacia Canterlot

-¿Qué harás tu mientras tanto?- pregunto Spear

-Me dijiste una vez… que la familia Feather se encargaba de vender armas de contrabando ¿no es así?- pregunto Brodek

-Así es, la razón por la que quería que te casaras con su hija era porque así podríamos estar protegidos- contesto el pegaso azul

-Bien… no me queda de otra- comento el pony verde quien invoca su katana –Blood, tendré que hacer eso-

-Aaaahh… está bien, pero solo puedes mantenerlo por 3 minutos, mas allá de eso tu cuerpo no lo resistiría- advirtió Blood

-Lo se…- dijo Brodek seriamente empezando a caminar

-¿Iras de una vez?- pregunto Spear

-Sí y acabare con todos los que se pongan en mi camino-

 _Después de una hora en la casa de la Familia Feather, la cual era bastante grande, en el sótano se encontraba Pinkie atada de sus cuatro patas, sin poderse mover_

-Una vez que acabe contigo, el no tendrá otra opción más que amarme a mí- dijo Star quien afilaba una daga

-No lo creo- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el pendra por ti?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Porque es el me ama más de lo que te amo a ti- dijo la pony rosa sacándole la lengua

-Maldita hija de yegua- dijo Star poniendo la daga en el cuello de la pony rosa –solo espera a mañana, aunque me acepte tu morirás, no dejare que nadie más lo tenga-

-¿Alguna vez lo has visto enojado?- pregunto Pinkie

-Eh, no- contesto la pegaso un poco confundida por la pregunta

-Pues… que mal por ti- comento la pony rosa, en eso se escucha una explosión en la entrada de la casa

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Star

-Es el señorita- dijo el unicornio que antes le acompañaba, quien abrió un portal espejo en el cual se miraba al pony verde lleno de ira

-¡Staaaaarr!- grito Brodek

-Jajaja… parece que ya no te necesito- dijo Star quien voltea a ver a la pony rosa, pero esta ya no estaba donde antes -¿A dónde fue?-

-Hola- dijo Pinkie quien le da un golpe en la cara con una sartén

-¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a la señorita?- dijo el unicornio quien con su magia la inmoviliza

-¡Maldita perra! Eso me dolió- dijo Star sobándose la cara –encargare de ella, yo me encargo de la visita-

 _En la entrada de la casa_

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés Star!- grito Brodek, en eso es recibido con una patada la cual lo lanza fuera de la casa

-No dejare que lastimes a mi hermana Hunter- dijo Wind

-¡Wind!- dijo el pony verde lleno de ira sosteniendo su katana con fuerza

-Te lo advertí, te dije que te haría pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana- comento el pegaso gris desenfundado dos dagas negras en forma de luna creciente

-No tengo tiempo para juegos- contesto el pony verde, una luz le apunta la cual lo encandila un poco mientras es rodeado por varios ponys con trajes negros

-¡¿Así que has venido a darme tu respuesta?!- pregunto Star quien hablaba a través de un megáfono, Wind da un salto hacia atrás y después emprende vuelo hasta donde está su hermana

-¡No he venido a darte mi respuesta!- contesto Brodek

-¡¿Entonces a que has venido?!- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-¡A matarlos a todos!-

 _Mientras tanto en Canterlot_

-Usted es Ventus Fas ¿verdad?- pregunto Rain

-Sí, tu eres el hermano de Brodek ¿no es así?- dijo Ventus

-Sí y me temo decirle que la novia de mi hermano está en peligro- comento el pegaso azul claro

-¡¿Qué Pinkie está que?!- grito el pegaso rojo

-Mi hermano me pidió que le diera esto- dijo Rain dándole la carta, el pegaso rojo la toma y la empieza a leer

-No hay tiempo que perder, llévame allá- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Si-

 _De vuelta en la casa de la Familia Feather_

-¡Que nos vas a matar… ja, eso lo quiero ver!- dijo Star

-Así que este es el pony que ha matado ya a varios de mis subordinados- dijo un pegaso gris oscuro, con un ojo cerrado y este tenía una cicatriz, su otro ojo era de color rojo, su crin y cola de color negro y blanco y su CM era una espada con alas de ángel –de esta no sales vivo muchacho-

-Last Feather- dijo Brodek con odio

-Jajaja… me sorprende que sebas mi nombre- dijo Last

-Como no conocerlo cuando eres un contrabandista- comento el pony verde

-Si fuera contrabandista me hubieran encarcelado desde hace mucho ¿no crees?- pregunto el pegaso gris oscuro

-Se dice que cuando estuviste en un juicio el testigo desapareció "misteriosamente"- dijo Brodek

-Y fue una lástima, solo el sabia la verdad- comento Last burlonamente

-No me importa… yo vengo por mi pony que está encerrada en alguna parte de aquí- comento el pony verde

 _Mientras tanto en el sótano, el unicornio se estaba desesperando porque Pinkie empezó hablar de cosa al azar y no se callaba_

-¡Ya cállate!- grito el unicornio ya molesto y le abofetea tan fuerte que la deja inconsciente –me divertiré un poco con tu cuerpo… total, ese pony verde ya está muerto-

 _Afuera de la casa_

-No sé de qué pony hablas, pero ten por seguro que tú morirás- dijo Last

-Ya estoy harto de esto…- la sombra de Brodek empezó a crecer y de esta empezaron a salir manos que se pegaban en el cuerpo del pony verde he iban subiendo, este se para en sus dos patas traseras –La oscuridad lo es todo, a su vez que no es nada… que el mundo sienta una vez más el poder de aquel que una vez fue llamado el amo y señor de la oscuridad-

-¡Acábenlo!- grito Last ordenando a sus hombres atacarlo

-Álzate una vez más… ¡Overlord!- grito el pony verde

 _Tras una hora de vuelo continuo Ventus y Rain llegaron a la casa de la Familia Feather_

-¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?- se preguntó Rain al ver un montón de cadáveres

-Brodek… eso fue lo que paso- contesto Ventus, en eso la casa explota y entre el fuego sale Brodek cargando a Pinkie en pose matrimonial y ella se encontraba inconsciente, el pegaso rojo se le queda mirando, el pony verde una vez se le acerca a Ventus, él le ayuda –te excediste-

-Lo hice… porque tenía… que hacerlo- contesto Brodek quien después cae al suelo con múltiples heridas en su espalda

-Debiste esperar a que llegara- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Tenía que… actuar rápido… no podía dejar… a Pinkie en… un lugar como… ese- dijo el pony verde entre cortado y respirando agitadamente

-Hay que llevarlos a un lugar donde podamos atenderlos- dijo Ventus cargando a Pinkie

-Vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos atenderlos ya que tenemos un médico- comento Rain quien carga a su hermano

-Bien, te sigo-


	10. Buscando la verdad

_***Capitulo 10: Buscando la verdad**_

 _A pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido en la casa de la familia Feather, Brodek quien se encontraba mal herido en ese entonces, una vez fue atendido fue encerrado en la prisión de Canterlot en la espera de un Juicio, debido a que mato alrededor de ciento cincuenta ponys que trabajaban para la familia Feather_

-¿Uh?- exclamo Brodek quien se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado en frente de su celda –Oh, Ventus ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?-

-Te tomas esto muy tranquilo ¿no lo crees?- comento Ventus

-Pues, que te diré… no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto- dijo el pony verde

-Me sorprende que no hayas escapado ya- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Si lo hago tendrían más razones para dejarme pudriendo aquí- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Hmph… es extraño viniendo de ti- contesto Ventus, dos guardias reales se acercan y estos tenían esposas –acércate… hoy será el juicio para saber que se hará contigo-

-jai, jai…- dijo el pony verde acercándose al pegaso rojo, este abre la celda y los guardias lo esposan -¿no creen que as están apretando muy fuerte?-

-No hables prisionero- contesto el guardia

-Está bien… que amargados- dijo Brodek en voz baja esa última parte

-Lo siento Brodek, no tenía otra opción- comento Ventus, empiezan a caminar hacia la sala donde se llevara el juicio

-No te preocupes, solo hacías tu trabajo- comento el pony verde tranquilamente -¿Cómo esta Pinkie?-

-Ha estado triste desde que te encerré- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Ya veo… ¿Quién llevara a cabo el juicio?- pregunto Brodek

-La Princesa Celestia y en el jurado estarán unos cuantos nobles, entre ellos Blueblood- contesto Ventus

-Si esta esa copia barata de noble, se va a complicar la cosa un poco- comento el pony verde

-Lo se… solo te pido que no hagas nada estúpido mientras estas ahí dentro- comento el pegaso rojo

-No te prometo nada- contesto Brodek

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Ventus quienes ya estaban en la puerta para entrar a la sala donde se llevara el juicio

-Espera… espera…- decía el pony verde, en eso se tira una flatulencia silenciosa pero mortal –listo ahora si-

-Por Celestia… ¿Qué comiste?- le pregunto el pegaso rojo quien se tapaba la nariz al igual que los otros dos guardias reales que estaban con ellos

-La comida que me anda dado desde que estoy aquí- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Estas fuerte mendigo- comento Ventus

-Jajaja… no es mi culpa que la comida sea tan mala- comento el pony verde

-Bueno, hay que entrara- el pegaso abre la puerta y del otro lado están las princesa Celestia como juez y a su lado está la princesa Luna, como jurado están varios nobles entre ellos el príncipe Blueblood, en la audiencia están las mane six y el resto de los Caballeros de la Realeza –¡el prisionero de la celda B, uno, uno, siete, entra a la sala!-

-Qué esperas… entra- dijo uno de los guardias reales que lo tenía esposado y este le empuja

-Ya, ya… no me presionen- dijo Brodek entrando a la sala, en eso ve a Pinkie y se le acerca dándole un beso en los labios –no sabes cómo te he extrañado-

-Y yo a ti…- le contesto Pinkie al separarse del beso

-Esto no debería estar permitido tía, ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no le ayudara a escapar?- comento Blueblood

-Créeme príncipe de tercera, que si yo hubiera querido me hubiera escapado desde que me encerraron- contesto el pony verde

-Te atreves a faltarme al respeto, maldito criminal-

-¡Silencio! Abstente de hacer tu labor como uno del jurado- dijo la princesa Celestia

-Está bien tía- dijo Blueblood sentándose en su lugar

-Bien, ahora…- la alicornio del día se aclara la garganta –que se lean los cargos-

-Si princesa…- dijo uno pony del jurado –Blast Saber, conocido ahora como Brodek Seiber, se le acusa por el asesinato de cincuenta y tres ponys que trabajaban en la Familia Feather…-

-De hecho son cincuenta y cinco, los últimos dos los convertí en polvo- comento Brodek interrumpiendo al pony del jurado

-Ahgam… se te acusa por el asesinato de cincuenta y cinco ponys, que entre ellos están Last Feather, Wind Feather y Star Dust, también se te acusa por el allanamiento a una propiedad ajena y la destrucción de la misma con un valor aproximado de quinientos mil bits, también se hace notar los cargos por el asesinato de los criminales con recompensas, al igual que otro cargo por… - el pony se aclara la garganta -…por en más de una ocasión entrar al castillo sin autorización y ofender a la princesa Celestia dándole nalgadas en sus flancos y por entrar a los aposentos de la princesa Luna para robarle beso- tras decir eso las princesas se sonroja un poco

-Siiii… que buenos tiempos eran esos- comento el pony verde

-Brodek- dijo Pinkie, el pony verde voltea y ella lo mira seriamente con los cascos cruzados y con las mejillas infladas

-¿Qué? Fue antes de conocerte Pinkie- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Hmph- la pony rosa voltea a otro lado

-Todavía recuerdo los problemas que no ocasiono esa vez- le susurro Ignos a Ventus

-No quiero ni acordarme de eso- susurro Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Esos son todos los cargos Princesa- dijo el pony del jurado

-Je… por mi lo pueden ejecutar, Equestria no necesita tipos como el- comento Blueblood

-Ja… lo dice el niño arrogante que no le importa más que el mismo- comento Brodek

-¿Estas insinuando algo?- pregunto el unicornio blanco

-Como lo odio- susurro Rarity

-Tranquilízate Rarity- le dijo Twilight

-Solo eres un bebe que abusa de su título como noble de Canterlot- dijo el pony verde

-Yo mismo te matare- dijo Blueblood quien le dispara un rayo mágico de su cuerno al pony verde pero este solo mueve la cabeza a un lado esquivando el rayo y este impacta contra la pared

-A muy duras penas puedes disparar un rayito de tu cuerno- comento Brodek burlándose de el –hasta mi abuela tenia mejor puntería que tu-

-¡Eres un…!-

-¡Basta!- grito Celestia con la voz real

-Lo siento tía- dijo Blueblood sentándose y volteando a otro lado

-Hunter, ¿dinos que pasó cuando entraste a la casa de la Familia Feather?- pregunto la alicornio del día

-Está bien… pero ya le he dicho cientos de veces que no me llame así- contesto Brodek tranquilamente –lo que paso ese día…-

 _Flashback_

-Álzate ¡Overlord!- dijo el pony verde, una cantidad inmensurable de energía salía rodeándolo, esta energía tenía un color rojo bordeado de negro, da un grito y expulsa toda la energía la cual lo cubre tapándolo

-¿Pero qué mierda?- dijo Last quien estaba sorprendido y a la vez asustado al ver eso

-Grrrrr…- Brodek gruñe y la energía ya había desaparecido mostrándose a él con un cuerpo antropomórfico sus cascos delanteros se convirtieron en manos, sus brazos cambiaron de color a negro hasta un poco más arriba del codo, al igual que sus patas ahora eran negras hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sus ojos cambiaron a unos parecidos a los de un dragón de un color rojo intenso, su crin creció hacia atrás como si fueran púas, también le salieron alas de demonio y su CM se había desaparecido, su crin y cola cambiaron de color siendo ahora rojo con verde

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!- pregunto Star quien se encontraba asustada

-No le tengo que responder a alguien que va a morir- contesto el pony verde, los lacayos de Last intentaron atacarlo pero este se movía rápidamente esquivándolos y atravesándoles el pecho con sus manos, él tenía una expresión muerta, no mostraba sentimiento alguno solo una cara seria –los matare a cada uno de ustedes, no dejare a nadie con vida-

-Yo me encargo de esto padre- dijo Wind desenfundando sus dagas negras

-Ten cuidado, ese aspecto que tiene y ese poder… no son normales- comento Last

-Je… tenga el aspecto que tenga no significa que no pueda matarlo- contesto el pegaso gris quien emprende vuelo a toda velocidad hacia donde está el pony verde y este le da de lleno en la cara haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros –hmph… no eres la gran cosa-

-Bien… serás el primero de los tres- dijo Brodek quien extiende su mano derecha a un lado de él y se empieza a acumular una energía oscura tomando la forma de una katana que luego se materializa siendo ahora una katana totalmente negra –prepárate Wind-

-¡Te matare!- grito Wind quien vuela a máxima velocidad hacia donde está el y con una de sus dagas hace un corte en diagonal, el pony verde solo se mueve un poco hacia un lado esquivando el ataque

-Eres muy lento- comento el pony verde quien desaparece y reaparece en frente del pegaso y le da una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar por los aires, este se estabiliza y desde las alturas mira a Brodek, sin tiempo de reacción el pony verde aparece alado de él y con su mano izquierda lo agarra de la cabeza cayendo los dos en picada hacia el suelo estrellándolo con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de pegaso gris se despedazo muriendo al instante –Lluvia de Alto- extiende su mano y dispara múltiples ráfagas de energía oscura que se disparan al cielo y luego caen en picada matando a todos los lacayos de Last –quedan tres-

-¡Como te atreves a matar a mi hijo!- grito Last quien sale volando lo más rápido que puede hacia donde está el pony verde intentando cortarlo con una guadaña, pero cuando da el corte Brodek desaparece -¿pero cómo mierda lo hace?- se pone a buscarlo por todas partes –¡Star… ve y mata a esa pony rosa antes de que la encuentre!-

-¡Si padre!- Star se va volando hacia el sótano de la mansión donde esta retenida Pinkie, en eso aparece Brodek y le arranca su casco izquierdo haciendo que salpicara un montón de sangre -¡aaaaaahhhgg!-

-¡Maldito!- grito Last quien va volando he intenta cortar al pony verde con su guadaña pero este lo esquiva con facilidad

-No lo entienden cierto- comento Brodek

-¿Entender qué?- pregunto el pegaso gris oscuro

-Su muerte ya estaba decidida en el momento en que libere la quinta forma de mi arma demoniaca- contesto el pony verde

-¡No sé de lo que me hablas y no me importa!- grito Last dando varios cortes con su guadaña -¡mataste a mi hijo y ahora estas por morir!-

-No… hasta aquí llego el legado de la Familia Feather- dijo Brodek, en eso se da cuenta que Star ya no está donde antes se retorcía de dolor –eres un maldito… solo me estas distrayendo-

-Esa pony rosa va a morir eso tenlo por segu…- el pegaso no termino de hablar ya que fue golpeado en la cara con gran fuerza que al momento de impactar en el suelo se formó un cráter por el impacto he hizo que escupiera sangre de su boca, en eso el pony verde aparece y con su pie derecho le hace presión contra el suelo haciendo que gritara de dolor -¡aaahhgg!-

-Muere…- dijo el pony verde sin sentimiento alguno, con su mano izquierda le apunta con el dedo índice y se crea un pequeño orbe rojo bordeado de negro y la energía se empezó a acumular formando una espiral -¡Cero!-

-¡Maldiciooooooooonnn!- grito Last, la explosión fue tan grande que se creó un hongo de humo, cuando se disipa el humo se ve un gran cráter que parecía no tener fondo y en el centro se encontraba el pony verde volando, no quedo rastro alguno del pegaso

-Me quedan dos- dijo Brodek quien voltea a ver hacia donde está la mansión y luego desaparece

 _En el sótano de la mansión donde esta presa Pinkie_

-Siiii- se encontraba un unicornio lamiendo el cuerpo de Pinkie quien se encontraba inconsciente, este empieza a acercar su miembro

-¡Que estás haciendo idiota!- grito Star llegando al lugar -¡te dije que te encargaras de ella!-

-¡Señorita ¿está bien?!- pregunto el unicornio al ver que a Star le faltaba un casco

-¡Obvio no estoy bien baboso… ¿Qué no ves que me arrancaron mi brazo completo?!- le grito la pegaso amarilla

-Mis sinceras disculpas señori…- el unicornio no termino de hablar ya que fue atravesado por el pecho, era una mano negra y esta sostenía el corazón del unicornio, en eso se ve a Brodek atrás de el

-Como te atreves a casi violar a mi Pinkie- dijo Brodek lleno de ira, este aplasta el corazón del unicornio y luego se prende en fuego al igual que el cuerpo del unicornio que después de unos segundos se vuelven cenizas –ya no tienes a donde huir Star… solo quedas tu-

-¡No… aléjate de mí!- gritaba Star quien intento salir del sótano pero el camino fue bloqueado por una barrera de energía oscura -¡nooo… por favor… no me hagas daño, te… te dejare en paz, lo prometo!-

-Las negociaciones ya no son admitidas- dijo el pony verde acercándose a la pegaso –no debiste haberte metido conmigo-

-¡No... por favor… alguien, quien sea… ayúdeme!- gritaba la pegaso de desesperación al punto de empezar a llorar, Brodek la toma con su mano izquierda y la estampa en la pared

-Es tu fin Star- dijo Brodek repitiendo lo mismo que hizo cuando mato a Last -¡Cero!-

-¡Nooooooo…!- grito Star, la mansión explota en pedazos, el pony verde se acerca a Pinkie la desata y la toma en pose matrimonial, mientras caminaba hacia la salida su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y con cada paso que daba le salía un corte en su cuerpo y salpicaba sangre

 _Una vez sale del fuego ve llegar a Ventus y a Rain, empieza a caminar acercándose_

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Brodek terminando de relatar lo sucedido hace un mes

-No puedo creer una historia como esa- comento Blueblood

-Si no me crees es tu problema- contesto el pony verde

-Aunque lo hayas hecho para salvar a Pinkie Pie, guardiana del elemento de la alegría… no justifica tus hechos al haber matado a todos esos ponys- comento Celestia

-De todos modos princesa… la Familia Feather ya se le tenía sospecha de contrabandear armas a los continentes vecinos- dijo Brodek

-No hay prueba de ello… la vez que se le hizo un juicio a Last Feather, el único testigo clave para encerrarlo desapareció misteriosamente- comento Blueblood

-¿En serio crees que desapareció?- pregunto el pony verde

-Lo buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra, jamás lo encontramos- dijo el unicornio blanco

-Piensa cerebro de supositorio… ¿Quién saldría beneficiado si desaparecía el testigo?- dijo Brodek

-Esto no está llegando a ningún lado- comento Ventus susurrándole a Ignos

-Lo se… Blueblood no va a dejar que lo dejen libre- contesto Ignos

-¿Tu uno puedes hacer algo al respecto Ventus?- pregunto Twilight

-No… ellos saben que somos amigos, pensaran que es un favoritismo y tendrán más razones para encerrarlo- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Estos nobles no saben hacer otra cosa más que defender sus cosas- comento Tennesse

-Malditos burócratas- comento Rockaid

-Algún día darán un paso en falso y cuando eso pase los encerrare- dijo Ventus

-Tú no eres un pony, eres un demonio- declaro Blueblood

-¿Yo un demonio? Ja… no sabrías reconocer uno ni aunque te lo bufete uno- dijo Brodek

-Solo eres un criminal más- comento el unicornio

-Y tú eres una nenasa que para lo único que es bueno es limpiarte los cascos como toda una princesa- contesto el pony verde

-Ya basta de todo esto- dijo una voz resonando en toda la sala

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Blueblood

-Aaaahh… aquí vamos- dijo Brodek quien da un gran suspiro, en eso su sombra empieza a estirarse, luego de unos cuantos centímetros de alargarse sale una mano humana de la sombra y toca el suelo que le rodea, después sale otra mano y luego sale de la misma sombra un demonio con la mitad superior del cuerpo humano y la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía la de una cabra, su piel se tiñe de negro y de sus antebrazos le recorre una línea roja hasta el pecho y del pecho hacia abajo, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso al igual que su cabello, tenía alas de demonio y dos cuernos que iban de su frente y hacia atrás y las puntas eran curvas apuntando hacia enfrente y su altura era un poco mayor a la de Celestia

-No puedo dejar que sigan hablando por algo estúpido como esto- dijo el demonio

-¡Un demonio… viene a comernos!- gritaban los nobles del jurado, sobre todo Blueblood, el demonio se les acerca y abre su boca para comérselos de un bocado

-Ya basta Overlord- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Solo estaba jugando maestro- dijo Overlord quien se le acerca al pony verde y le rompe las esposas

-A pasado mucho tiempo, mano derecha del Rey Demonio- comento Celestia mirándolo seriamente

-Tranquila princesa Celestia, yo ya no busco conquistar este mundo- contesto el demonio –la era en que los demonio gobernábamos la earthworld-

-¿Earthworld?- dijo confuso Ventus

-Earthworld es el nombre de este mundo, hace miles de años nosotros habitábamos este mundo…- explicaba Overlord –pero cuando se perdió la primera Gran Guerra Santa, los demonios fuimos desterrados a un mundo deshabitado junto con la Isla Ente-

-¿Isla Ente?- dijo Ignos algo confuso

-La Isla Ente, es el hogar de los demonios y originalmente pertenecía a este mundo- contesto el demonio

-Al principio pensábamos mi hermana y yo que no volveríamos a ver a los demonios, pero para nuestra fortuna descubrieron como abrir portales a través de los mundos- comento la Princesa Celestia

-Y así fue como se inició la Segunda Gran Guerra Santa… hace ya dos mil años de eso- dijo Overlord

-Si tu estas sellado en un arma… ¿Cómo saliste?- pregunto la alicornio del día

-Eso es fácil princesa…- contesto Brodek –yo libere el quinto sello del arma al enfrentarme a la Familia Feather lo que le da una libertad temporal-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Celestia a el demonio

-Mostrarles la verdad- Overlord extiende su mano derecha y sale un pequeño orbe que luego se extiende formando una espiral y en el interior se mostraba lo que paso hace un mes en la mansión Feather y también se mostraron imágenes de lo que ocurrió antes de eso, cuando se llevaron a Pinkie, luego pasaron imágenes donde salía Last, en eso salio el testigo que fue reconocido por la princesa, se mostró como Last mato a el testigo a su vez que también se mostraba las negociaciones de este

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Overlord?- pregunto Brodek

-Cuando los mataste me tome la libertad de tomar sus memorias, solo por si acaso- contesto el demonio

-Pues mira… sí que fueron útiles- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Bien, con esto hay pruebas suficientes… Blast Saber… quedas libre de culpa- dijo la Princesa Celestia dando el juicio final

-Espere tia Celestia… no podemos dejarlo ir así sin más… no hay testigo que avale eso- dijo Blueblood

-Mira estúpida… para empezar, de donde mierdas voy a sacar un testigo si todos los que estuvieron involucrados ¿eh?- dijo Brodek acercándose a el

-Si no hay testigo, por mi te puedes pudrir en Arkahampony- dijo el unicornio blanco

-Ya no lo aguanto… lo voy a matar- dijo el pony verde pero es detenido por Ventus e Ignos

-Brodek, tranquilízate- dijo Ventus

-Me voy a tranquilizar cuando mire a esa marica enterrada diez metros bajo tierra- dijo Brodek

-Si lo haces solo harás que te encierren idiota- comento Ignos

-Brodek quieto- dijo Pinkie, en eso el pony verde se sienta en el suelo

-Jajaja… eres un buen perro- dijo Blueblood quien se acerca a Brodek –haber… dame la pata, lindo perrito- en eso el pony verde lo tira al suelo y lo muerde fuertemente -¡aaaaahhhggg… quítenmelo, quítenmelo… me está contaminando con sus gérmenes!-

-Brodek suéltalo- decía Ventus intentando controlarlo

-Lo voy a matar- dijo Brodek mordiendo más fuerte a Blueblood hasta el punto de sacarle sangre

-¡Ya suéltame por favor… suéltame!- gritaba Blueblood quien ya estaba llorando

-¡Basta!- grito Celestia con la voz real –si no te calmas Hunter, iras a Arkahampony-

-Tienes suerte… marica- dijo el pony verde haciéndose a un lado

-En vista de que no hay pruebas en contra… y por el hecho de que Blueblood estaba abusando de su poder… el jurado ha decidido declararlo inocente- dijo un pony noble del jurado

-Ufff… por un momento creí que terminaría en Arkahampony… jajajajaja- comento Brodek riéndose y llevándose un casco a la nuca fingiendo que nada de lo que paso antes sucedio

-Bueno… yo regreso a la katana… si me disculpan- dijo Overlord quien se para encima de la sombra del pony verde y se empieza a hundir en ella

-¡Hare una gran fiesta para celebrarlo!- dijo Pinkie quien se lanza para abrazar al pony verde, este la toma y la besa apasionadamente

-Eso me encantaría- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Bien… es hora de volver a casa- dijo Twilight

-Fue increíble esa trasformación que tuviste Brodek- dijo Rainbow

-Nah… te digo que sería increíble- comento Brodek

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pegaso celeste

-Hacer una reimplosion sónica con esa forma- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Eso lo dudo- dijo Rainbow en tono burlón

-Eso es cierto… lo mío es estar en tierra, no en el aire- dijo Brodek haciendo que todos se rieran

-Bien… Brodek, comienzas el lunes- dijo Ventus

-¿Comenzar que?- pregunto el pony verde

-Lo olvidaste… dijiste que en cuanto resolvieras el problema con tu padre te unirias a la guardia real- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¿En serio dije eso?- pregunto Brodek

-Claro que si lo dijiste- contesto Pinkie

-A bueno… okas… todavía tengo dos días más para no hacer nada- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¡Por ahora regresemos a Ponyville y festejemos!- dijo la pony emocionada

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unísono

-Claro que también están invitadas Princesa Celestia y Princesa Luna- comento Pinkie

-Gracias… pero tenemos cosas que hacer, así que como su princesa… les ordeno que vayan y se diviertan- ordeno la alicornio del día

-Nos vemos en sus sueños- dijo la Princesa Luna saliendo de la sala con su hermana

-Ahgam…- Brodek se aclaró la garganta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ventus

-Siempre quise decir esto…- el pony verde toma una bocanada de aire -¡Here… we… gooooo!-

 _Tras eso grito, todos volvieron a Ponyville a festejar la libertad del pony verde, la fiesta se llevó a cabo en SugarCube Cornner y duro lo que quedaba de día y parte de la noche_

 _Mientras la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, en otro lugar o para ser más precisos en un mundo diferente, se encontraban cinco islas o conocidas hace miles de años como la Isla Ente_

-¿Cómo van los preparativos?- pregunto un demonio de gran tamaño y con una voz gruesa y de ultratumba

-En unos cuantos meses más estaremos listos mi Rey- dijo un demonio del mismo tamaño que Overlord y este se arrodilla ante su rey

-Pronto… muy pronto la earthworld volverá a ser mía- dijo el Rey Demonio levantándose de un trono y camina hacia un balcón -¡Hijos míos, pronto llegara el día en que nuestra era, la era del reinado de los demonios vuelva!-

-¡Salve Rey Satán, salve Rey Satán!- gritaba una muchedumbre de demonios

 _La Tercera Gran Guerra Santa esta próxima a llegar_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE…**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Yeeeeeeeyyy... Mil gracias a todos mis lectores... ¿a que se debe? se preguntaran, bueno es que hace algunos dias este fic llego a las ¡300 VIEWS! tatatata tarararata tatata tarararatata... okey no :p pero ya en serio, mil gracias por estar leyendo este fic y agradesco en especial a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews para celebrar esto... bueno mejor los dejo con la duda de como voy a celebrar esto xD_

 _Hasta luego :p_


	11. Amistades y mas

_***Capitulo 11: Amistades y mas**_

 _Al día siguiente de la liberación de Brodek y de la fiesta que Pinkie le organizo, se encontraba el pony verde despertando, quedándosele viendo a la pony rosa, este se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y sale de la casa, tras caminar un rato llega a la entrada del bosque Everfree y se decide a entrar_

-Bien… es hora de practicar un poco- se dijo Brodek así mismo

-¿Estás seguro de esto? no sabes si tu cuerpo lo resistirá- dijo Blood

-Si… tengo que acostumbrarme a usar la quinta forma- contesto el pony verde

-Sabes muy bien que solo la puedes usar una vez al mes debido a la gran cantidad de Kido que puede soportar tu cuerpo- comento el demonio

-Lo se… pero si no me acostumbro pronto no podre proteger a Pinkie como es debido- contesto Brodek

-No te preocupes… total, el lunes empiezas como guardia real y tendrás que entrar con los nuevos- comento Ventus

-¡Aaahh! Por favor, ¿en serio me harán entrenar con los novatos que ni siquiera han empuñado una espada en su vida?- pregunto el pony verde

-Lo siento Brodek, pero así es el protocolo cuando entra un nuevo cadete- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Espera… ¿a qué hora llegaste Fast?- pregunto Brodek al darse cuenta que era con el pegaso con el que estaba hablando

-Te vi entra al bosque y te seguí- contesto Ventus

-¿No crees que seguir a los demás sin motivos es de mala educación?- pregunto el pony verde con los ojos cerrados

-Eeh… nope… además de que tú eres el pony menos indicado para decirme eso- comento el pegaso rojo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Brodek

-A no lo sé… ¿talvez por qué estuviste acosando a Pinkie para que fuera tu novia?- dijo Ventus

-Yo no hice eso- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente

-Aja… en fin, como sea... por qué no mejor disfrutas los días que te quedan libres con Pinkie, en lugar de estar entrenando- comento el pegaso rojo

-No lo sé… es que es algo complicado- contesto Brodek con una cara preocupada

-Como quieras, luego no te estés quejando cuando te deje- dijo Ventus

-Si lo sé- dijo el pony verde

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es el Kido?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Kido, también conocido como arte demoniaca o vía del demonio…- explicaba Blood -…es lo equivalente a la magia que usan los unicornios, solo que este reside dentro del cuerpo de los demonios-

-Entonces es como magia- dijo Ventus no muy convencido de eso

-En parte si… veras, antes de que los ponys gobernaran estas tierras, los demonios éramos los que gobernábamos a todas las razas de este mundo y eran nuestros esclavos- dijo el demonio

-Estas diciendo que los demonios eran los regidores de todo el mundo- comento el pegaso rojo

-Esto va para largo- comento Brodek acostándose en la base de un árbol

-Así es, los ponys al ser de naturaleza pacifica nos tenían miedo por nuestro poder, al pasar los años los ponys y demonios Vivian cada vez más en armonía, en aquel entonces estaba prohibido que un demonio tuviera crías con los ponys- decía Blood –aquel que no respetara esa regla era ejecutado públicamente, durante años los unicornios aprendían a usar el Kido y la mayoría de sus hechizos eran una versión más simple de los nuestros-

-Vaya, ¿entonces cómo es que los demonios fueron desterrados?- pregunto Ventus

-Cuando llego el reinado del Rey Demonio actual, este quiso que en el mundo solo existiera una raza… los demonios, así que empezó a eliminar a los ponys, inesperadamente ellos se defendieron y al ser mucho más que nosotros nos ganaban por mas intentos que hiciéramos, a los nueve generales del Rey Demonio nos encerraron en armas debido a nuestra gran cantidad de Kido que emanamos, una vez que acorralaron a los demonios en su capital, un unicornio de gran poder mando a todos los demonios a un mundo totalmente deshabitado- contesto el demonio

-Espera, ¿Quién lideraba a los ponys?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, menso- contesto Brodek

-En aquel entonces, se decía que cuando el mundo estuviera en desarmonía entre los ponys nacerían dos seres que los liderarían- comento Blood –quien trajo a este mundo a ellas dos fue el mismo Árbol de la Armonía, o al menos eso es lo que se dice, otros creen que son hijas del mismo Chronos, padre del tiempo y dios supremo-

-Chronos, eh… por alguna razón ciento un deja´vu cuando escucho ese nombre- comento el pony verde

-Eso es interesante… ¿me pregunto cuál será la versión de la Princesa Celestia?- se preguntó Ventus

-Meh… sea como sea que hayan llegado a este mundo solo hay alguien quien lo sabe con exactitud- dijo Brodek despreocupadamente

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Lauren Faust- contesto el pony verde

-¿Quién?- dijo Ventus confundido

-La creadora de la serie original de la que está hecho este fic- contesto Brodek

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Olvídalo- contesto el pony verde levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo –ya lo decidí, iré a un parque de atracciones con Pinkie que este en Los Pegasus y después iremos a las aguas termales-

-¿Mínimo sabes donde hay un lugar así?- pregunto Ventus alzando una ceja

-Sip… hay unas aguas termales entre las montañas que están antes de llegar a Los Pegasus- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-Bueno… suerte y descansa porque una vez que llegue el lunes empezaras tu labor como guardia real- dijo el pegaso rojo con un tono de malicia

-Porque siento que tú me vas a tener para arriba y para abajo- comento el pony verde en eso siente que un frio siniestro le recorre la espalda

-¿Me… me crees capaz?- dijo Ventus en tono sarcástico

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste a eso?- pregunto Brodek con una ceja en alto

-Y sip- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Pues fíjate que si te creo capaz de hacerlo- comento el pony verde

-¿Yooo?- dijo Ventus como si nada

-No estúpida, la vecina- contesto Brodek

-A bueno, ya me había asustado- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Aaaahh… no tienes remedio- dijo el pony verde llevándose un casco a la cara

-Pues si yo no tengo remedio… tu estas peor que yo- comento Ventus

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Estas insinuando algo maldito pegaso?- pregunto Brodek con una mirada desafiante y una ceja en alto

-No que va idiota- dijo el pegaso rojo chocando ambos sus frentes y entre sus miradas desafiantes se ve que choca un rayo que sale de los ojos de ambos

-Vamos a pelear si no te importa, pegaso de segunda- dijo el pony verde tomando a Blood

-Bien, así te gano yo y desempatamos nuestro contador- comento Ventus empuñando sus Keyblades

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Brodek activando la segunda forma de su katana

-Aaaahh… aquí vamos- comento Blade

-¡Basta los dos!- grito Pinkie saliendo de quien sabe donde

-Pero el empezó- renegó el pony verde apuntándole con una de las katanas

-No me importa quien empezó, así que guarden sus juguetes- dijo la pony rosa

-Pero si…-

-Pero nada Brodek- dijo Pinkie interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo seriamente

-Está bien- dijo Brodek guardando su katana

-Pffff… jajajaja… te tiene bien dominado… jajajajaja...- Ventus se reía a carcajadas

-Lo voy a ma…-

-¡Brodek quieto!- grito Pinkie

-Si pastelito- contesto el pony verde

-Aaaajajajajajaja…- el pegaso rojo se reía cada vez más

-Tú también ya basta Ven, o le diré a Fluttershy- comento la pony rosa

-Entendido- dijo Ventus como si nada

-Pffff… le tienes miedo a Fluttershy… aaajajajajaja…- ahora era Brodek quien se reía a carcajadas

-Es que no la conoces cuando está enojada, créeme no te conviene hacerla enojar- comento el pegaso rojo

-Aaajajajajaja…- no paraba de reírse el pony verde hasta que Pinkie le dio un zape y se cayo

-Ahora quiero que los dos se den del casco- ordeno Pinkie y los dos hicieron caso de mala gana –bien, ahora dense un abrazo- y los dos obedecieron –perfecto, ahora iré a mostrarle esta foto a los demás-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los dos al unísono y se dieron cuenta de que Pinkie ya no estaba

-¡Pinkiamena Diane Pie, vuelve aquí con esa foto!- grito Brodek quien salió galopando a toda prisa en busca de la pony rosa

-¡No lo hagas Pinkie!- grito Ventus volando en busca de Pinkie

-¡Esto paso por tu culpa!- dijo el pony verde

-¡No la culpa es tuya!- contesto el pegaso rojo

-¡¿Mi culpa?!- dijo Brodek

-¡Es tu novia de la que estamos hablado menso!- contesto Ventus

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- grito el pony verde

-¡Si lo tiene, que de no ser por tu culpa nada de esto estaría pasando!- comento el pegaso rojo

-¡¿Estas insinuando algo maldito pegaso?!- pregunto Brodek

-¡Por supuesto que sí, no puedes controlar a tu novia!- contesto Ventus

-Hasta aquí llegaron las formalidades- dijo el pony verde tomando la cola del pegaso rojo y estampándolo contra el suelo

-Bien, así será- dijo el pegaso quien le da una patada y lo lanza contra un árbol

-Eres una vil zorra- comento Brodek quien intenta golpearlo con sus cascos pero el pegaso rojo era más rápido y los bloqueaba como si nada

-Y tu un loco descerebrado que no tiene límites- contesto Ventus quien hace un contraataque y golpea al pony verde dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos

-Maldito pegaso- dijo el pony verde levantándose en el acto y dándole un rodillazo lanzándolo al aire, luego salta y lo toma de una de sus patas traseras y lo lanza contra el suelo quedando boca arriba, luego le cae encima golpeándolo en el estómago con uno de sus codos sacándole el aire al pegaso rojo

-¡Aaahhgg…! esto no se queda así- comento el pegaso rojo tomando uno de sus cascos y aplicándole una llave de lucha libre inmovilizándolo con sus patas traseras, provocándole un poco de dolor

-¡Aaahh… suéltame maldito!- dijo Brodek intentando liberarse

-¡Ríndete!- grito Ventus aplicándole más fuerza

-¡Aaahhgg… nunca!- dijo el pony verde mordiendo una de sus patas con fuerza

-¡Aaaaaahhhggg!- grito el pegaso rojo soltando al pony verde

-¡Que maldito asco! Sabes de la chin…- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que Ventus lo golpeo en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar por los aires

-Eso dolió maldito, espero y estés vacunado- comento Ventus sobándose la pata

-Aaaahh… eso me dolió bastante, casi me muerdo la lengua por su culpa- dijo el pony verde quien seguía subiendo más alto en el aire, después de unos segundos empieza a caer -¡Aquí voy!-

-¡Ven de una maldita vez!- grito el pegaso rojo quien vuela rápidamente hacia el pony verde

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!- ambos gritaron, cuando chocaron sus cascos en el aire se produjo un sonido fuerte del golpe al igual que una onda expansiva de aire, a lo lejos Pinkie lo ve y dedujo que estaba pasando así que fue a casa de Fluttershy y después se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los dos ponys, mientras que en el lugar estaba Brodek tendido en el suelo respirando agitadamente

-Ja… gane… esta vez- dijo Ventus con algo de dificultad ya que también respiraba agitadamente

-Eres… una… maldita- dijo Brodek quien estaba boca arriba mirando el cielo

-Esto demuestra… que soy… mejor que tu…- comento el pegaso rojo

-Esto no se queda así- dijo el pony verde levantándose con dificultad

-Así que quieres continuar, pues adelante- dijo Ventus poniéndose en posición de combate con algo de dificultad por lo cansado que estaba

-Puedo pelear todo el día si me lo propongo- comento Brodek en posición de combate pero apenas y se podía mantener de pie, ambos dan un grito de batalla y corren uno en contra del otro pero a mitad de camino se ponen Pinkie mirando a Brodek y Fluttershy mirando a Ventus, ambas los miraban seriamente

-Creí que les dije que ya no pelearan- dijo Pinkie acercándosele al pony verde y este se encogió de hombros con la orejas caídas y algo asustado

-Este es que… je je je… como explicarlo- decía el pony verde intentando buscar una excusa

-¿Cuál es tu excusa Ven?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Hay… je je je… que cosas no- dijo Ventus un poco nervioso

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es su excusa?- pregunto la pony rosa

-¡El empezó!- gritaron los dos al unísono apuntándose con sus cascos -¡No, fue tu culpa!-

-Bien… vamos Brodek, tendremos una larga he incomoda conversación- dijo Pinkie tomando al pony verde de la cola y jalándolo de regreso a casa

-Vamos Ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo la pegaso amarilla caminando de regreso a su casa

-Si cielo- dijo el pegaso rojo mirando al suelo y con orejas caídas

-¡No espera Pinkie, no puedes hacerme esto!- gritaba Brodek oponiendo resistencia pero apenas y podía ya que gasto la mayor parte de sus fuerzas peleando con Ventus

-Sin peros Brodek- dijo Pinkie seriamente

-¡Auxilioooooo!- el pony verde dio un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el bosque Everfree

 _Ya al medio día y tras una larga conversación que tuvieron por separado ambas parejas, se encontraba Brodek sentado y mirando a una esquina de SugarCube Cornner con un cono en la cabeza que decía "Pony malo", mientras que a Ventus, Fluttershy le puso a limpiar toda la casa_

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar con esta cosa y mirando a la esquina?- pregunto Brodek

-Hasta que entiendas lo que es llevarte bien con los demás- contesto Pinkie, en eso el pony verde voltea –mirando a la esquina-

-Si pastelito- dijo el pony verde, en eso gruñe su panza –mínimo dame unos cupcakes para comer algo ¿no crees?-

-No hay cupcakes hasta nuevo aviso- contesto la pony rosa

-Awww… ¿y que comeré?- pregunto Brodek

-Ten y di que soy buena contigo- contesto Pinkie dándole un pan con agua, el pony verde da un suspiro -si no lo quieres, pues me lo como yo-

-Si quiero, si quiero- dijo el pony verde comiéndose el pan y tomándose el agua – _aún tengo hambre_ \- dijo en su mente –esto es culpa de Ventus-

-No empieces a echarle la culpa a los demás- dijo la pony rosa

-Está bien, pero aun así fue su culpa- comento Brodek

-Hola Pinkie- saludo Rockaid llegando al lugar

-Hola Rockaid- saludo Pinkie

-¿Por qué esta Brodek mirando a la esquina?- pregunto el enano

-Por qué se peleó con Ventus- contesto la pony rosa

-¿En serio? ¿Quién gano?- pregunto Rockaid

-Gano Ventus, nomás porque nos interrumpieron- contesto Brodek de mala gana y dándose la vuelta

-Mirando a la esquina- dijo Pinkie apuntándole con su casco

-Si pastelito- dijo el pony verde dándose la vuelta otra vez

-Jajaja… pobre de ti, ¿me pregunto cómo le irá a Ven?- se preguntó el potrillo amarillo

-Conociendo a Fluttershy, lo más probable es que le puso a limpiar o a cuidar de sus mascotas, o algo por el estilo- contesto Brodek

-SI, tienes razón- comento Rockaid

-¡Ya no aguanto estar aquí!- grito el pony verde –tengo hambre- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la pared –¿ya puedo quitarme de aquí?-

-No- contesto Pinkie

-Awww…-

-Jajaja… te ayudaría, pero no puedo hacer nada- comento el enano

-Descuida, no te preocupes- contesto Brodek algo triste

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Rockaid?- pregunto Pinkie

-A es cierto, vine a recoger un encargo que le pedi a la Sra. Cake hace algunos días- contesto Rockaid

-Oki Doki Loki- dijo la pony rosa entrando a la cocina buscando el encargo

-Bien, es mi oportunidad- susurro Brodek quitándose el sombrero y caminando a la salida, una vez ahí abre la puerta lentamente

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto Pinkie del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Aaaahhh!- grito el pony verde saltando del susto –ahm… este… jejeje…-

-A la esquina- dijo la pony rosa

-Si pastelito- dijo Brodek quien le intenta dar un beso pero la pony rosa le pone un casco en la boca

-Estoy enojada contigo, así que ni lo intentes- dijo Pinkie

-Está bien- dijo el pony verde caminando a la esquina con la mirada en el suelo y con las orejas caídas

-Aquí esta lo que encargaste- dijo la pony rosa dándole una caja a Rockaid

-Muchas gracias Pinkie- dijo Rockaid tomando la caja –suerte Brodek-

-Sí, si, como sea- dijo Brodek golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared

-Mejor me voy, estoy empezando a sentir lastima por el- comento el enano

-Cuídate y me saludas a Rarity cuando la veas- dijo Pinkie

-Sí, adiós- dijo Rockaid quien se va galopando

-¿Ya me puedo quitar de aquí?- pregunto Brodek

-No… te quedaras ahí hasta la hora del cierre- contesto la pony rosa

-Awww… que mala- comento el pony verde

-No soy mala- contesto Pinkie

-Si lo eres-

-Que no-

-Claro que si-

-Claro que no-

-Sipi- dijo Brodek, ambos ya estaba uno cerca del otro mirándose fijamente

-Nopi- dijo la pony rosa, en eso el pony verde le da un beso en los labios

-Mira… si me quitas el castigo podemos ir a Los Pegasus y después…- Brodek le susurra los planes que tenía en mente y la pony rosa se reía levemente mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro

-Está bien, me convenciste… vamos- dijo Pinkie, el pony verde le sonríe y le da un beso apasionado en los labios

-Entonces vámonos… entre más rápido lleguemos mejor- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Oki Doki Loki- contesto la pony rosa

 _Tras dos horas de camino entren llegan a Los Pegasus y se encaminan a un parque de atracciones más grande de toda Equestria, los dos se disponen a subirse a la montaña rusa, divirtiéndose lo más que podían, entraron a una casa llena de espejos_

-Jajaja… mira cómo te vez… jajaja- se reía Brodek al ver el reflejo de la pony rosa con una cabeza enorme y un cuerpecito

-Mira quien lo dice… jijiji- se rio Pinkie al ver el reflejo del pony verde con unos flancos exageradamente gordos

-Esto no es gracioso- comento el pony verde frunciendo el seño

-Si lo es- contesto la pony rosa, ambos siguen caminando por la casa de espejos riéndose de los reflejos de ellos, tras un rato salen

-Oye, ¿quieres un algodón de azúcar?- pregunto Brodek

-Sipi- contesto Pinkie, se dirigen a un puesto que vendía algodón de azúcar y compra dos, uno de color verde y el otro rosa

-Ten- dijo el pony verde dándole uno

-Yo quiero el verde- dijo la pony rosa, Brodek arquea los ojos acompañada de una sonrisa y le da el de color verde -¿y eso que se te dio por venir?-

-Pues… tenía ganas de venir contigo a un lugar como este desde hace un tiempo- contesto Brodek mordiendo el algodón de azúcar

-Jijiji… me sorprendiste cuando me dijiste que querías venir- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y dándole una mordida al algodón

-Es que ya me hacía falta descansar un poco de lo habitual, además de que estuve separado de ti un mes por lo que paso en Manehattan- comento el pony verde

-No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso ¿quieres?- dijo la pony rosa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pony verde

-Hare el intento- contesto Brodek quien luego da un gran suspiro –si algo te hubiera pasado no me lo hubiera perdonado jamás-

-Tranquilo, ya paso- dijo Pinkie

-Lo sé pero… estuviste a punto de ser violada por ese bastardo- dijo el pony verde recordando ese día y enojándose consigo mismo

-Pero no paso y estoy agradecida de que llegaras a tiempo- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en los labios

-No quiero volver a pasar por eso- comento Brodek –si algo te llega a pasar, no sé lo que haría-

-Qué tal si olvidas eso y seguimos divirtiéndonos- sugirió Pinkie dándole una cálida sonrisa

-Eres la mejor Pinkie- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa –ya se, ven- la toma del casco y se suben a una rueda de la fortuna, una vez llegan hasta arriba se quedan contemplando la vista abrazados cariñosamente –cada día que paso contigo me hace feliz como no tienes idea-

-Lo se… sabes, pensé que no duraríamos mucho- comento la pony rosa

-Jajaja… ¿también lo pensaste cuando empezamos a salir?- pregunto Brodek con una sonrisa

-Sipi… pero con los días que pasaba contigo, me sentía feliz y eso me hizo entender que realmente te amaba- dijo Pinkie dándole un beso en los labios y este acepta con gusto

-Imagínate como seria vivir tú y yo en una casa y con nuestros hijos, para mí sería lo mejor- comento el pony verde

-Me sorprende que hayas sacado ese tema- dijo la pony rosa sorprendida

-Jejeje… es que… bueno, cuesta nada imaginarme un futuro contigo teniendo una familia- comento Brodek con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados

-Jijiji… tienes razón- contesto Pinkie –uh, uh, mira ahí- dijo señalando un puesto de golosinas –vamos-

-Jajaja… lo que tú quieras pastelito- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso en la mejilla, una vez que se bajan de la rueda de la fortuna se disponen a ir al puesto de golosinas, donde Brodek se compró un kilo de gomitas de panditas, mientras que Pinkie se compró un montón de dulces y galletas

-Son cincuenta bits en total- dijo el despachador

-Aquí tiene- dijo Brodek pagándole, ambos se retiran y caminan por el parque -¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-

-Mmmmm… ¿qué tal ahí?- dijo Pinkie señalando una tracción que decía "túnel del amor"

-Vamos- dijo el pony verde tomándola del casco y caminando hacia el lugar, paga y se suben a un bote, una vez entran ambos se quedan viendo y se empiezan a besar apasionadamente durante todo el trayecto, una vez salen a ambos tenían una sonrisa –creo que ya entendí por qué es el túnel de amor… je je je…-

-Sipi- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal si vamos a los carritos chocones?- pregunto Brodek

-Sii… vamos- dijo Pinkie alegremente

-Bien… vamos- dijo el pony verde, se encamina a los carritos chocones y una vez ahí Brodek paga la entrada y se suben cada uno en un carrito chocón, claro que también había otros ponys en carritos chocones, desde niños hasta adultos, entre la diversión y demás, solo se escuchaban risas de los que estaban disfrutando de la tracción, tras unos minutos se les acaba el tiempo y se disponen a ir a otro lugar

-Uuuhh… me está dando hambre- comento Pinkie a quien le rugía la tripa por algo de comida

-Mmmmmm… ¿que sería bueno comer?- se preguntó Brodek pensando en que comer

-¿Qué tal si vamos ahí?- pregunto la pony rosa señalando un puesto de tacos

-Okey… si eso es lo que quieres comer, pues vamos- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Sipi- contesto Pinkie dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, vamos- dijo Brodek, una vez llegan al puesto de tacos el taquero le pregunta de qué van a querer sus tacos

-¿De qué quieren sus tacos?- pregunto el taquero

-Yo quiero tres de heno extra crujiente y dos quesadillas- contesto el pony verde

-¿Con queso sus quesadillas?-

-¿Es en serio la pregunta?- dijo Brodek

-Pues que quieres que haga, hay ponys que prefieren sus quesadillas sin queso- comento el taquero

-Una quesadilla sin queso es solo una tortilla, por lógica una quesadilla lleva queso por eso es que se llama quesadilla- explico el pony verde

-Ya está bien, ya entendí, ¿y usted jovencita?-

-Uno de cada cosa- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Se nota que tienes hambre- dijo Brodek sorprendido

-Jejeje…- se rio la pony rosa traviesamente

 _Tras comer y pagar, la noche los alcanzo en su totalidad, por lo que Brodek decidió llevar a Pinkie a las aguas termales que estaban cerca de Los Pegasus, este lugar estaba situado entre las montañas y era un hotel con el nombre de "Hot Spring Hotel", el lugar tenía un aspecto japonés y era un lugar muy concurrido por parejas debido a su baño mixto_

-Muy buenas noches, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- pregunto la recepcionista

-Una habitación para dos por favor- contesto Brodek

-Muy bien, el precio es de trecientos bits la noche ¿le parece bien?- dijo la recepcionista

-Sí, el dinero no es problema- contesto el pony verde quien le entrega una bolsa con los bits –este lugar está un poco solo ¿no cree?-

-En estas fechas no suele venir muchos ponys-

-Ya veo-

-Su habitación es la ciento diecisiete- dijo la recepcionista dándole la llave de la habitación

-Gracias- dijo Brodek tomando la llave y yendo con la pony rosa –vamos Pinkie-

-Oki-

 _Tras llegar a la habitación y dejar algunas cosas que llevaban consigo, Brodek se adelantó a las aguas termales donde una vez llega se mete al agua caliente y cerrando los ojos relajándose completamente_

-Ya me hacía falta relajarme un poco- comento el pony verde alzando la vista al cielo nocturno

-Espero y no te moleste que me ponga un traje de baño- comento Pinkie quien llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una pieza extremadamente ajustado

-No, no me molesta- contesto Brodek a quien le salió sangre de la nariz al ver a Pinkie con ese traje

-Qué bueno- dijo la pony rosa entrando al agua y acercándose al pony verde

-Esta será una noche muy larga-


	12. Una noche loca

_**¡Advertencia!**_

 _Es te capitulo tiene_ _ **contenido material adulto explicito,**_ _también denominado_ _ **Clop**_ _, por lo que le interesa un soberano papalote al autor lo que les pueda pasar a su cuerpo al estar leyendo este capítulo, así que si son menores de edad y están leyendo esto que les quede claro que esto lo están leyendo bajos su propio criterio_

 _Este capítulo no afecta a la historia y si no les gusta este tipo de cosas pueden esperarse al siguiente capítulo, por lo que no se deben preocupar por nada, excepto si sus cuerpos se llegan a calentar por lo que me da más motivos del hecho de que no me importa, porque cada Bronie debe cuidarse solo, así que después no me estén diciendo nada_

 _ **Observación:**_ _Este es la primera vez que hago algo como esto así que no me critiquen tan mal por como haya quedado_

 _Sin más que decir, que disfruten el capítulo_ _ **:D**_

* * *

 _ ***Capitulo 12: Una noche loca (Especial 500 views)**_

 _La noche en Equestria había llegado, dejando un cielo estrellado y nocturno, en un cierto hotel de aguas termales, dos ponys disfrutaban de una noche de pasión, sumergidos en las calientes aguas_

 _Brodek besaba apasionadamente a Pinkie mientras acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente bajando hasta sus flancos, masajeándolos y haciendo gemir de placer a la pony rosa, debido a la falta de aire se separan quedándose unidos por un hilo de saliva_

-No sabes lo que espere para esto- comento Brodek quien se da la vuelta quedando este encima de la pony rosa, besándola por el cuello y quitándole poco a poco el traje de baño acompañado de besos en su cuerpo conforme se lo quitaba

-Vamos pastelito, disfrutemos una buena noche- comento Pinkie tomando con sus cascos la cabeza del pony verde y acercándolo para besarlo apasionadamente por varios segundos, Brodek la tomo por los flancos y la saco del agua empezando a besarla nuevamente por el cuerpo bajando hasta la flor de la pony rosa donde se le quedo apreciando unos segundos -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es solo que… jejeje... eres hermosa- dijo el pony verde haciendo que Pinkie se sonrojara un poco

-Qué esperas, ¿una invitación por escrito?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Mmmmm… de ser posible, si- contesto Brodek, en eso la pony rosa saca una invitación de su crin a lo que el pony verde solo se ríe y empieza a besar la flor de ella haciéndola gemir de placer, tras unos segundos empieza a introducir el pony verde su lengua lamiéndola con gran pasión, Pinkie coloca sus cascos en la cabeza de su pareja indicándole que no parara mientras ella gemía

 _El pony verde se detiene y decide pasar a mayores, así que se acerca y besa a la pony rosa acercando su miembro erecto a la flor de su pareja_

-Algo me dice que necesitare uno de estos- comento Brodek sacando de su crin una bebida energizante

-¿Para qué quieres eso?- pregunto Pinkie

-Jejeje… para poder ir más rápido- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa -¿te parece?-

-Adelante, hazme tuya- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso en los labios

-Me encantas Pinkie- comento Brodek quien abre el energizante y se lo toma de un trajo –entonces podemos continuar seriamente-

 _Tras decir eso el pony verde la besa en los labios introduciendo su lengua bailando en la boca de la pony rosa, está por supuesto no se quedó atrás y le siguió el paso, al mismo tiempo Brodek introducía su miembro lentamente en la flor de Pinkie, haciendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, con cada empujón quedaba aceleraba su ritmo haciendo gemir de placer a la pony rosa con más intensidad, claro que a Brodek le encantaba escuchar los gemidos de su pareja pero prefería mantener ese beso lo más que pudiera, tras la falta de aire ambos se separaron pero el pony verde le muerde suavemente la oreja derecha y luego empieza a besar sus mejillas para después bajar a su cuello_

-Tengo que disfrutar esto antes de empezar a trabajar como guardia real- comento el pony verde deteniéndose por un momento

-Jijiji… de todos modos algo me dice que no te quedaras ahí mucho tiempo- contesto Pinkie

-Pues conociéndome… talvez tengas razón- dijo Brodek, en eso la pony rosa lo empuja tirándolo al agua y esta se lanza, una vez sumergidos los dos se empiezan a besar estando los dos debajo del agua, tras unos cuantos segundos salen del agua y Pinkie hace que el pony verde queda recargado en la orilla, ella toma una bocanada de aire y se sumerge hasta el miembro erecto de su pareja y lo empieza lamer provocando que este diera algunos gemidos por el placer provocado por su novia –sigue así preciosa-

 _Tras unos segundos y debido por la falta de aire Pinkie sale del agua, Brodek no quiso hacerla esperar mucho por lo que ahora el tomo una bocanada de aire hasta donde sus pulmones le permitían y se sumergió en el agua para saborear la flor de su pony con la lengua, debido a la temperatura del agua y a lo caliente de sus cuerpos, no sabían si lo que tenían era agua o sudor, pero poco les importo, tras estarse rotando por unas cuantas veces la pony rosa monta a su novio, este la toma de sus flancos y la ayuda a estabilizarse_

-Ahgam… disculpen por molestarlos en su momento intimo pero…- decía una pony encargada de la limpieza, Brodek quien tenía a Pinkie encima suyo se inclina hacia un lado mirándola

-Esta… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brodek un poco sonrojado

-El baño se cerrara en diez minutos- contesto la pony

-Ah, jajaja… si, este… ahorita salimos- dijo el pony verde

-Me retiro y disculpen por interrumpirlos- dijo la pony disculpándose

-Ehm… no se preocupe, los accidentes pasan- comento Brodek, la pony se retira –será mejor continuar en el cuarto-

-Sipi…- dijo Pinkie quien se levanta retirándose el miembro del pony verde, de cierto modo ambos tenían una cara roja de la vergüenza, Brodek se pone una toalla para que no llegaran a ver su erecto miembro y se encamina a el cuarto junto con la pony rosa tomados ambos del casco y con una sonrisa, una vez llegan entran y cierran la puerta con llave para que no les interrumpieran nuevamente

-Ahora si podemos seguirle de donde nos quedamos- comento el pony verde quitándose la toalla de su cintura

-Entonces ven- contesto Pinkie acostándose en la cama de forma provocativa

-Te amo como un niño cuando tiene una ilusión- dijo Brodek acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios introduciendo su lengua y retomando de donde se quedó, este se coloca encima de la pony rosa y le introduce su miembro en la flor de su amada haciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás

-Menos platica y más acción- comento la pony rosa entre gemidos

-Como usted ordene mi amada pony- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

 _Brodek movía su cadera fuerte y veloz dándole placer a su amada pony y esta daba gritos de placer, tras varios minutos de besos y remetidas que le daba el pony verde, ambos estaban por llegar al clímax_

-Pinkie… me vengo- comento Brodek

-Corrámonos juntos- contesto la Pinkie, el pony verde se acerca y le besa en los labios, después de unos segundos ambos se corren dejando el vientre de la pony rosa llena de los jugos de amor del pony verde, este exhausto se acuesta a lado de ella quedándose mirando al techo –Venga Brodek… que esto apenas comienza-

-Sabía que dirás eso…- contesto el pony verde sacando de su crin otra bebida energizante –que bueno que me traje varios- comento y le dio un único trajo al energizante tomándose todo –¡O si… estoy listo para el segundo round!-

-Jejeje… esa vez me toca empezar- dijo Pinkie quien se sube encima de su pony e introduce su miembro en su flor empezando a subir y bajar, Brodek coloca sus cascos en los flancos de la pony masajeándolos cariñosamente

-Lo que no me mata me vuelve más fuerte- repetía Brodek cada vez que se sentía cansado lo cual le daba ánimos para continuar

-Esto… todavía no… termina Brodek- decía la pony rosa entrecortado, respirando agitadamente y estando ya bañada en sudor, el pony verde toma una bocanada de aire y se levanta para darle un beso apasionado en los labios el cual duro poco más de tres minutos pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire dejando colgando un hilo de saliva que los unía

-Primero muerto antes que dejar esto a medias- comento el pony verde quien abraza a la pony rosa y empieza a metérsela con más fuerza haciendo que Pinkie gritara de placer abrazándolo con fuerza

-Vamos, no pares sigue así, sigue así- decía Pinkie toda extasiada los golpes siguieron durante otros diez minutos

-Pinkie me voy a correr- dijo Brodek llegando al clímax del segundo round

-Hazlo, yo también me vengo- comento la pony rosa abrazando por el cuello al pony verde y besándolo en los labios apasionadamente, así duraron durante tres minutos hasta que los dos se corrieron y se acostaron en la cama quedando Brodek abajo y Pinkie encima de este con su cabeza en su pecho, ambos se encontraban bañados de sudor, respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa los dos –lo escucho-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pony verde intentando recobrar el aliento

-El latir de tu corazón- contesto Pinkie alzando la vista para verlo

-¿Y te dice algo?- pregunto Brodek mirándola con una sonrisa

-Que nos falta un tercer asalto- comento la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Mmmm… es lo más probable, pero…- decía el pony verde quien luego guarda silencio unos segundos

-¿Pero?- dijo Pinkie

-Quiero probar algo diferente- contesto Brodek

-Intentémoslo entonces- dijo la pony rosa con una mirada llena de lujuria

-Bien- el pony verde se levanta y se gira dejando a Pinkie boca arriba –quiero probar un ritmo un poco más… lento-

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada- contesto Pinkie

-Con eso me basta- dijo Brodek dándole un beso apasionado en los labios para después bajar lentamente lamiendo su pecho lentamente, luego empieza a bajar hasta el abdomen, la pony rosa gemía por el placer que sentía, con sus cascos el pony verde empezó a masajear su cuerpo lentamente llegando a sus flancos -¿Qué te está pareciendo hasta ahora?-

-No hables… sigue… por… por favor- contesto la pony rosa hundida en la lujuria

-Como tú lo desees mi Reina- dijo el pony verde quien empezó a lamer la flor de su amada lentamente saboreándola completamente, después introduce su lengua haciendo que Pinkie pusiera los cascos en la cabeza de Brodek, este entendía lo que le decía así que siguió con su trabajo

-Se te… acabaron… los energizantes… ¿verdad?- decía Pinkie entre gemidos, en eso el pony verde se detiene

-Jejeje… sip… además nunca es malo probar algo distinto- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Jijiji… no tienes remedio- contesto la pony rosa teniendo la vista mirando al techo

-Y así me quieres ¿no?- pregunto el pony verde

-Sipi…- contesto Pinkie

-Bien, ahora que ya se aclaró eso… puedo continuar en lo que estaba- comento Brodek quien retoma lo que estaba haciendo pero esta vez con un ritmo un poco más rápido –hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-Me parece bien- dijo la pony rosa, el pony verde se levanta y empieza a acercar su miembro a la flor de su amada y lo introduce lentamente, empieza a hacer su cadera de adelante hacia atrás lentamente haciendo gemir a la pony rosa, conforme pasa el tiempo empieza a subir el ritmo a tal punto que el colchón rechinaba, provocando que Pinkie diera gritos de placer escuchándose bastantes fuertes, Brodek se preocupó un poco así que la beso en los labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Pinkie y ella le seguía el paso iniciando un combate con sus lenguas, ninguno cedía ante el otro, así estuvieron durante cinco minutos

-Pastelito… ya no voy a aguantar más- comento el pony verde indicando que estaba por correrse

-Solo… aguanta un… poco más- contesto Pinkie quien lo toma con sus cascos y lo vuelve a besar, este la abraza fuertemente y después de otros tres minutos, finalmente el pony verde se corre en el interior de la pony rosa y este se recuesta en la cama del cansancio

-Valió la pena… este viaje- dijo Brodek entrecortado por el cansancio y bañado de sudor

-Sipi…- contesto la pony rosa

-Ahora tengo que soportar a Ventus el lunes- dijo el pony verde frunciendo el seño

-Por ahora… quedémonos así- comento Pinkie acurrucándose en el pecho del pony verde

-Así será mi dulce mangar- contesto Brodek abrazándola, lentamente empezaron a cerrar los ojos, siendo la pony rosa quien se queda dormida, después de unos cuantos segundos el pony verde cierra los ojos y se duerme finalmente, quedando los dos pony felices con una sonrisa en sus caras, esperando el despertar del día


	13. Sueños insoportables

_***Capitulo 13: Sueños insoportables**_

 _Un nuevo día se alzó, después de una noche de pasión que tuvieron dos ponys en particular, en cierta habitación con el numero ciento diecisiete del hotel conocido como "Hot Spring Hotel", se despertaba lentamente un pony verde quien se encontraba siendo abrazado por una pony rosa, al verla este sonríe y le besa en la frente, lo cual provoca que ella se despertara_

-Perdón si te desperté pastelito- dijo Brodek

-Descuida…- Pinkie bosteza y después se talla los ojos con sus cascos

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto el pony verde

-Sipi, como un angelito… aunque me gustaría dormir un poco más- comento la pony rosa acurrucándose en el pecho del pony verde

-Está bien… como tú lo desees- contesto Brodek dándole un beso en los labios

 _Mientras Pinkie seguía dormida, a Brodek se acordó de aquella pesadilla que tuvo hace algunos días, recordando con claridad esas imágenes aterradoras que tuvo de como perdió a su pony, después de tanto pensarlo decide ignorar el tema y cierra sus ojos intentando dormir un rato mas_

- _Crees que puedes vencerme_ \- dijo una figura sombría, era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, pero se podía apreciar que estaba Canterlot destruida, enfrente de esa figura sombría estaba el pony verde con un ojo sangrando y atrás de él estaban tirados los Caballeros de la Realeza

-No me pienso rendir- dijo Brodek

-Jajaja… no tienes ni idea con quien te estas enfrentando ¿o sí?- dijo la criatura

-Para alguien como yo, no me importa quien seas- contesto el pony verde –pero mientras pueda moverme y respirar seguiré peleando-

-¿Por qué peleas mocoso?- pregunto el ser sombrío

-Tengo una familia que proteger- contesto Brodek

-Jajaja… si vienes conmigo y me juras lealtad, perdonare tu vida y la de tu familia- comento la criatura

-Lo siento… pero mi lealtad le pertenece a las Princesas- dijo el pony verde sosteniendo firmemente su katana

-Es una lástima…- dijo el ser, este aparece enfrente del pony verde tan rápido que no alcanza a reaccionar, la criatura lo toma por el cuello alzándolo enfrente de él y con uno de sus dedos concentra gran cantidad de energía formando un orbe el cual lo pone en el pecho de Brodek-…hubieras sido un gran discípulo-

-Aunque yo caiga ante ti… todavía hay otros que te pueden derrotar- dijo Brodek

–Cero del rey- dijo la criatura liberando la energía la cual atraviesa el cuerpo del pony verde

-Ahhgg- el pony verde escupió sangre de la boca, sus pupilas se hacían más pequeñas y perdían su brillo, el ser se le queda mirando y luego lo lanza a lo lejos

 _Brodek despierta de golpe, cubierto de sudor y mirando a su alrededor, se tranquiliza al ver a Pinkie dormida y darse cuenta que solo fue otra pesadilla_

-Ya salte de aquí- decía Brodek golpeándose la cabeza levemente, en eso su estómago gruñe por comida –será mejor desayunar algo antes de irnos- se acerca a la pony rosa y le susurra –Pinkie… pastelito, hay que ir a desayunar antes de irnos-

-Cinco minutos más- dijo Pinkie medio dormida

-Está bien quédate aquí, yo iré a desayunar con la recepcionista- dijo el pony verde con sarcasmo en su voz

-A no… eso no, vamos a desayunar tu y yo- dijo la pony rosa levantándose en el acto

-Jejeje… okey, vamos entonces- dijo Brodek levantándose de la cama

-Pero primero… deja me doy un baño, huelo mucho a sudor- comento Pinkie quien se encamina a el baño

-Está bien...- el pony verde se huele –creo que yo también me daré uno- se encamina al baño y la pony rosa se le queda viendo -¿Qué? Es para ahorrar agua-

-Jijiji… está bien- contesto la pony rosa entrando al baño junto con el pony verde

-Sabía que no te negarías- comento Brodek dándole un beso en los labios

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?- pregunto Pinkie

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pony verde

-El decirme que desayunaras con la recepcionista- contesto la pony rosa

-Mmmmm… quien sabe- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa, en eso la pony rosa le da un zape –au… ¿y eso porque?-

-Quien sabe- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Oye… aprendes bien- dijo el pony verde

-Lo se…- contesto la pony rosa, varios minutos después de bañarse, salen de la habitación y se dirigen para ir a desayunar algo, no sin antes entregar la llave de la habitación claro esta

-Espero hayan disfrutado su estancia en Hot Spring Hotel- dijo la recepcionista después de que Brodek entregara la llave de la habitación

-Créame… sí que la disfrutamos- comento Brodek

-Esperamos que vuelvan pronto- dijo la pony de la recepción despidiendo a la pareja

-Jejeje… talvez si volvamos en algún tiempo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

 _Después de dejar la llave de la habitación se encaminaron hacia Los Pegasus para buscar donde comer, al término de unos minutos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante en donde Pinkie pide bastante comida, dejando a Brodek sorprendido por el hambre que tenía la pony rosa_

-Pinkie ¿estás bien?- pregunto Brodek al ver que la pony rosa no dejaba de comer

-Sipi… solo tengo mucha hambre, no sé por qué- comento Pinkie quien después siguió comiendo

- _Lo bueno es que tengo dinero de sobra_ \- dijo el pony verde en su mente mientras miraba como seguía comiendo su novia, tras varios minutos de comer llega el mesero y le da la cuenta

-Son treinta mil bits- dijo el mesero dándole la nota de la cuenta

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tanto?- pregunto Brodek

-Oh perdone, me equivoque de cuenta- dijo el mesero dándole la cuenta correcta –son sesenta mil bits-

-Uuuhhgg… justo en la cartera- dijo el pony verde sacando una billetera de su crin y le paga al mesero

-Perdón- dijo Pinkie con ojos tristes

-No… no hagas eso… me hace sentirme mal- comento Brodek quien se acerca le da un beso en los labios –no te preocupes… el dinero va y viene-

-Oki…- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa feliz

- _Ahí se fueron la mitad de mis ahorros_ \- dijo el pony verde en su mente

 _Ya una vez bien alimentados, por así decirlo, se encaminan a la estación del tren, Brodek compra los boletos para regresar a Ponyville y después se suben al tren, en el trascurso del viaje el pony verde tenía la vista perdida mirando por la ventana, hundido en sus pensamientos_

- _¿Por qué no dejo de tener ese tipo de sueños? Acaso… será que realmente pasaran esas cosas ¿Por qué dije que tenía que proteger a mi familia? La única familia que tengo son mis hermanos y mis padres, aunque tengo pensado casarme con Pinkie ¿acaso tendré un hijo?_ \- decía Brodek en su mente pensando todo lo ocurrido antes sin dejar de ver por la ventana

-Brodek-

- _Sigo sin saber quién es el, es la segunda vez que lo miro en mis sueños ¿Por qué siempre pasa algo malo cuando tengo esos sueños? Primero perdí a Pinkie y ahora es mi muerte y la de los Caballeros de la Realeza_ \- el pony verde seguía divagando en sus pensamientos

-¡Brodek!- grito Pinkie quien le da un la cara con un sartén

-¡Aaaaaaahh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Brodek quien tenía ambos cascos en la cara con la vista en el techo

-No me contestabas- dijo la pony rosa inflando sus mejillas y mirándolo seriamente

-Perdón… es que, he tenido mucho en que pensar- comento el pony verde –por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste el sartén?-

-Jijiji… no te diré- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Como quieras… ¿Qué ocupas?- pregunto Brodek

-Tengo hambre… quiero un pastel- contesto la pony rosa

-Como que has estado comiendo mucho ¿no crees?- comento el pony verde –luego vas a engor…-

-No es cierto- dijo Pinkie intentando golpearlo con el sartén pero el pony verde lo esquiva

-Está bien, está bien… no necesitas recurrir a la violencia- comento Brodek quien se encamina a la cocina del tren -¿quieres un trozo o el pastel entero?-

-Tráeme dos pasteles- contesto la pony rosa

-Sabes que yo no como tanto pastel, además tú con uno tienes- comento el pony verde

-Es que tengo mucha hambre- contesto Pinkie

-Aaaahh… está bien- dijo Brodek, entra a la cocina y después de unos minutos regreso con la pony rosa para darle los pasteles –¿algo más?-

-Nopi… espera si- dijo la pony rosa

-Bien… ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Brodek

-Acércate- contesto Pinkie, el pony verde hace caso y se acerca a ella, en eso le da un beso en los labios

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto el pony verde

-Nomas, para variar- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Está bien…- dijo Brodek un poco extrañado por la actitud de su novia – _ahora que mosquito le pico_ -

 _El viaje continuo sin problemas y después de una hora llegaron a Ponyville_

-Aaaahhh… nada como estar en casa otra vez- comento el pony verde estirándose

-Sipi… hay que ir con los Cake, ya nos hemos ausentado bastante- comento Pinkie

-Okas… aunque yo mañana empiezo con guarda real- dijo Brodek no muy convencido de ello

-Cierto… no le hemos dicho eso a los Cakes todavía- dijo la pony rosa

-En fin, que es lo peor que podría pasar- dijo el pony verde sin preocuparse

-Al fin volvieron… ¿Dónde han estado?- pregunto un pegaso conocido para ellos

-Por aquí, por haya… quien sabe- contesto Brodek

-Muy gracioso Brodek- dijo Ventus

-Verdad… a que soy muy bueno- dijo el pony verde con sarcasmo

-Ya vas llegando y ya vas a ser tu desmadre- comento Ignos llegando al lugar

-Pues que te cuento- contesto Brodek

-Bien… me iré adelantando- dijo Pinkie despidiéndose del pony verde con un beso

-Oki… te veo haya- dijo el pony verde despidiéndose

-Adiós- dijeron Ignos y Ventus al unísono mientras la pony rosa se despedía agitando un casco

-Ya en serio Brodek ¿Dónde estuvieron?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-En las aguas termales- contesto Brodek

-Así que siempre si fuiste ahí donde te dije, eh- comento Ignos

-Siiip…- contesto el pony verde

-¿Entonces estás listo para mañana?- pregunto Ventus

-Noooope…- contesto Brodek

-Deberías de tomarte esto en serio ¿sabes?- comento el pegaso rojo

-Lo tomare en serio cuando mi vida o la de Pinkie dependa de eso- contesto el pony verde

-Aaaahhh… no tienes remedio- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Eh… tranquilo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-dijo Brodek con sarcasmo

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-No… evítame la pena de contestar eso- contesto el pony verde

-Jajaja… lo peor que podría pasar es que tu termines explotando algo- dijo Ignos burlándose del pony verde

-¿Puedo?-

-Adelante-

-Gracias- dijo Brodek quien le da un golpe en la cabeza al unicornio azul, el cual lo lanza estampándolo en una pared de los alrededores

-Aaaahhh… miro muchas estrellitas… Twili ¿eres tú?- decía Ignos todo anonadado

-¿No crees que exageraste?- pregunto Ventus

-Naah… estará bien, ya se le pasara- contesto Brodek quien camina hacia SugarCube Cornner –dime, ¿Por qué le urge a la Princesa Celestia que entre a la guardia real?-

-Te diré… pero no aquí, no quiero que escuchen lo que te voy a decir- comento el pegaso rojo

-Bien, te sigo- dijo el pony verde siguiendo a Ventus, después de unos minutos de caminar llegan a la entrada del Bosque Everfree y se adentran un poco

-Aquí está bien- dijo Ventus deteniéndose

-Y bien ¿me dirás?- pregunto Brodek

-Lo que te voy a decir es de alta prioridad- dijo el pegaso rojo seriamente

-Entiendo…- dijo el pony verde con una voz seria

-Hace un mes aproximadamente, Appleloosa fue atacada por alguien de un aspecto extraño- decía Ventus con una voz seria –solo llego y mato algunos cuantos ponys y dejo una carta con un símbolo extraño-

-Ya veo…-

-Aquí está la carta, aunque solo es una copia ya que la original se quemó por alguna razón- dijo el pegaso rojo mostrando la carta

-A ver…- Brodek toma la carta y la abre mirando el símbolo –nunca lo había visto-

-Ni yo… pero según lo que me dijo la Princesa Celestia, es una declaración de guerra por parte del Rey Demonio Satán- dijo Ventus

-Blood, ¿tú que dices?- pregunto el pony verde al demonio

-Si… sin duda es una declaración de guerra de Satán- confirmo Blood

-¿Por qué usaría este símbolo? ¿Qué significa?- pregunto Ventus

-Ese símbolo es la marca de la familia real de los demonios, cuando este símbolo es enviado a una casa noble o a otro reino, es una declaración de guerra, la carta se quema después de que la mira el demonio, o pony en este caso, al que es enviado- contesto el demonio

-¿Qué sabes de Satán?- pregunto Brodek

-Como dije antes, yo soy uno de los nueve generales del rey... provocamos mucha destrucción a lado de nuestro rey- explico Blood –Satán es… bueno, Satán es alguien a quien no le importa nada más que sus propias ambiciones, no tiene piedad ni compasión por los demás, es frio y sanguinario-

-Entonces es alguien peligroso- comento Ventus

-Se ve que es fuerte- dijo el pony verde

-No… ni se le ocurra maestro, Satán está a otro nivel, si comparas mi cantidad de Kido con la de el… el mío seria como el diez por ciento- comento el demonio

-Eehh… el diez por ciento… es interesante- dijo Brodek

-Ni se te ocurra enfrentarlo solo Brodek… no si ese es el caso- advirtió Ventus

-¿Cuánto falta para que Satán haga su jugada?- pregunto el pony verde

-Después de enviar la carta el tiempo es de tres meses- contesto Blood

-Si esto lo envió hace un mes … así que tengo dos meses para volvernos más fuertes Blood- comento Brodek

-Aunque entrenara, no lo alcanzaríamos ni de chiste- contesto el demonio

-Aaahhh… no voy hacerte cambiar de parecer, así que entrenaremos los dos ¿te parece bien?- pregunto Ventus

-Jajaja… suena interesante…- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Por ahora descansa… mañana en la mañana iré por ti para ir a Canterlot- dijo el pegaso rojo empezando a caminar hacia su casa

-Oki…- dijo Brodek en posición de firmes y con una sonrisa

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- comento Blood

-Tranquilo Blood, ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar?- comento el pony verde

-Lo peor que podría pasar, sería la destrucción del mundo y lo más probable es que primero acabaría con los equinos- contesto el demonio

-No te preocupes… de algún modo lo venceremos- dijo Brodek

-Mire maestro…-

-Ya ni lo intentes, no harás que cambie de parecer- comento Ventus

-Aaaahhh… hagan lo que quieran- dijo Blood

-Jejeje… bueno, mejor regreso… Pinkie ha estado un poco rara y me preocupa- comento el pony verde

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Hasta luego- dijo Brodek quien empezó a correr hacia SugarCube Cornner

 _Mientras tanto en SugarCube Cornner_

-Hola Sr. Y Sra. Cake, ya volví- dijo Pinkie entrando a el lugar

-Hola Pinkie, ¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Bien- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Claro, ya me está dando un poquito de hambre- contesto Pinkie sonriendo

-Te ves… diferente- comento la Sra. Cake

-Yo me siento yo- contesto la pony rosa

-Ehm… hola…- decía Spear entrando al lugar y tenía una cara de estar perdido, llevaba un smokin y estaba acompañado de dos guardaespaldas

-Muy buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Sí, este… de casualidad aquí vive… ahm… ¿Brodek?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Oh, hola suegro- dijo Pinkie saludándole

-Ah, la pony rosa… ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?- pregunto Spear

-Nopi… no separamos cuando llegamos a la estación del tren- contesto la pony rosa

-Ya veo… oye este… ¿Cómo te llamabas?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Pinkie Pie… pero puede decirme Pinkie- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¿Dijo que buscaba a su hijo?- comento el Sr. Cake

-Sí, tengo algo de qué hablar con el- contesto Spear

-Su hijo… es Brodek ¿cierto?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Así es… bueno, su nombre real es Blast Saber- contesto el pegaso azul

-Dijo… dijo Saber… una de las familias más adineradas de toda Equestria- dijo el Sr. Cake sorprendido

-Así es… yo soy Spear Saber, padre de Blast o como lo conocen aquí, Brodek- comento Spear

-El por ahora no se encuentra- comento Pinkie

-Ya veo, ¿sabes a qué hora lo puedo encontrar?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Pues…- en eso la pony rosa ve entrar a Brodek –acaba de llegar-

-¿Eh? ¿Padre? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- pregunto Brodek al ver a su padre

-Que bien que llegaste… en vista de que no vas a volver a casa y que no quieres heredar la compañía…-decía Spear pero se mantuvo un par de segundos en silencio y después trago saliva – tu madre me dijo que te comprara una casa para que pudieras vivir bien y sin molestar a nadie-

-Pues… normalmente aceptaría pero…- decía el pony verde rascándose la nuca con su casco izquierdo –yo quiero conseguir el dinero por mí mismo-

-Aaaahh… sabía que dirías eso, le advertí dije a tu madre y no me escucho- comento el pegaso azul

-Pues dile que gracias por la oferta y que luego iré a de visita- dijo Brodek –además… mañana empiezo a trabajar como guardia real-

-¡¿Qué tú vas a qué?!- grito Spear

-A trabajar en la Guardia Real de Canterlot- contesto el pony verde encogiéndose de hombros y con las orejas caídas

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza para entrar a ser un perro de las Princesas?!- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Cuidado con lo que dices, que ante todo siguen siendo tus Princesas y además… digamos que hay otras cosas de por medio - contesto Brodek

-Aaaahh… no tienes remedio- comento Spear llevándose un casco a la cara

-Tu tampoco y no me estoy quejando- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente

-Maldito mocoso-

-¿Ah? Mira quien lo dice maldito anciano- contesto Brodek

-¿Qué acaso quieres pelear?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Adelante…-

-¡Aquí nadie pelea!- dijo Pinkie empujándolos y sacándolos a fuera de SugarCube Cornner

-¿Qué esperas anciano?- dijo el pony verde desafiándolo, teniendo ya su katana desenfundada

-No llores cuando pierdas niño- comento Spear empuñando su katana con ambos cascos

-¡Basta Brodek!- dijo Ventus quien los miro a los dos a punto de iniciar una pelea, una vez llega con ellos les da un golpe en la cabeza tirándolos al suelo a ambos

-Au… eso duele- dijo Brodek sobándose la cabeza

-Y usted, no me obligue a encerrarlo… que ante todo usted sigue siendo un civil- comento el pegaso rojo

-Escúchame bien Blast… si vas hacer esto de entrar a la Guardia Real, más te vale dejar en alto el nombre de la familia Saber- comento Spear

-Tranquilo… no es como que vaya a quedarme mucho tiempo haciendo eso- contesto Brodek

-Aaaahh… solo causas problemas Brodek- comento Ventus llevándose un casco a la cabeza

-Meh… sabes que, yo me voy que tengo cosas por no hacer- dijo el pony verde

-Nos vemos luego mocoso- dijo Spear retirándose junto con sus guardaespaldas

-Se nota que son padre e hijo- comento el pegaso rojo agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro y después va y camina al lado de Brodek -¿Qué acaso tú y tu padre no se pueden llevar bien?-

-Jajaja… no te preocupes, así es nuestra forma de ser- contesto Brodek encaminándose hacia SugarCube Cornner

-Sabes que… mejor me voy a casa, algo me dice que si me quedo contigo más tiempo va a pasar algo de lo cual me voy a arrepentir- comento Ventus

-Jajajajaja… está bien, nos vemos luego- dijo el pony verde chocando cascos con el pegaso rojo y luego se encaminan en direcciones opuestas

 _Brodek se decidió a caminar un poco por los alrededores antes de volver a SugarCube Cornner, tras veinte minutos ya se encontraba entrando a la casa, en eso se acerca a la cocina y ve comiendo a la pony rosa como si no hubiera un mañana_

-Oye, tranquila Pinkie… la comida no va a ir a ningún lado- comento Brodek

-Es que no aguanto el hambre- contesto Pinkie mientras se comía un pastel

-Mañana ve con un médico a ver que te está pasando- dijo el pony verde

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas acompañarme?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Recuerda que yo mañana empiezo como guardia real- contesto Brodek

-Es cierto… upsi, lo había olvidado- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Hay Pinkie…- dijo el pony verde llevándose un casco a la cara y después suelta una pequeña risa –como tú no hay otra-

-Lo sé y es por eso que me quieres- contesto la pony rosa acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios

-Jejeje… no me puedo negar a ello- dijo Brodek al separarse del beso

-¿Es cierto que eres de la familia Saber?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-Aaahh… eso… pues, si… supongo- dijo el pony verde no muy convencido de ello

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Pues, sobre eso…-

-Es porque estaba peleado con su padre y ahora se reconciliaron pero aun así quiere seguir viviendo aquí en Ponyville a su manera sin que le estén diciendo que es lo que tiene que hacer o como lo tiene que hacer, eso sin contar de que yo estoy viviendo aquí y tengo una extraña sensación de comer mucho... eso y que Brodek esconde Ron en el sótano-

-¡Pinkie!- grito Brodek

-Pero es cierto- contesto la pony rosa

-Brodek… ¿creí que te prohibí tener bebidas alcohólicas aquí?- comento el Sr. Cake

-Yo no tengo nada de eso escondido en el sótano- dijo el pony verde con los cascos cruzados y con la vista hacia otro lado

 _El Sr. Cake se le queda viendo al pony verde, en eso se encamina al sótano y se pone a buscar por todo el lugar, tras unos minutos de búsqueda encuentra varias cajas con Ron así que sale de SugarCube Cornner y empieza a quemar toda las cajas, claro que en un lugar donde no se propague el fuego y no cause problemas a nadie_

-¡Noooo… Sr. Cake ¿Por qué hace eso?!- pregunto Brodek

-¡Uno, es una bebida alcohólica la cual te prohibí que mantuvieras en la casa… dos, si los pequeños Cake llegan a tomarlo por alguna razón no sabes en los líos que te meterías!- dijo el Sr. Cake quien a su espaldas estaban las cajas quemándose y explotando por el Ron

-¡¿Pero… pero… pero por que el Ron?!- grito el pony verde

-Por tu bien y deja de estarte quejando- dijo el Sr. Cake quien arrastra al pony verde

-¡Nooooooo!- gritaba iracundamente Brodek al ver las cajas quemarse he intentado ir por ellas, pero el Sr. Cake se lo impedía

 _Ya después de varias horas la noche llega a Ponyville y en uno de los cuartos de SugarCube Cornner, se encontraba Brodek acostado en la cama con una mirada triste viendo el vacío, en eso se acerca Pinkie y lo abraza por la espalda_

-Es por tu bien Brodek- dijo Pinkie

-Pero… pero…- decía el pony verde exagerando las cosas un poco

-Ya basta… además quedaste que no volverías a traer alcohol a esta casa ¿recuerdas?- comento la pony rosa

-Pues…- en eso Brodek recuerda aquella promesa de hace algún tiempo –Aaaahh… está bien-

-Bueno… mañana será un gran día, así que descansa- comento Pinkie

-Si amor- contesto el pony verde dándose la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios a su pony y después abrazarla cariñosamente

-Ves… no te cuesta nada-

 _A pesar de que el Brodek ya había cerrado los ojos, se quedó pensando unos minutos sobre el sueño del día anterior, dándole vueltas y vueltas, intentando saber por qué tiene ese tipo de sueños, tras varios minutos el pony verde sin darse cuenta se queda dormida_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Uff… al fin termine este cap… ya llevaba tiempo sin subir un capitulo, pero la razón en muy, pero muy sencilla y les dire cual es… espero y no te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a decir_ _ **black-spyro**_ _pero me imagino que muchos ya saben que este usuario vive en Mexico, por que espero y si lo sepan y si no pues… ni modo, ire directamente al grano… pues yo vivo en el mismo país que_ _ **black-spyro**_ _y hace algunos días esta aca donde vivo por lo que nos la hemos pasado de un lado a otro y no me a dado chance de seguirle al fic ya que llegábamos a la de la mañana (hora de aca donde estamos) así que llegamos cansados y cada quien a su cuarto y a dormir, como quien dice… no se hagan a la idea loca de que somos "geys" ni empiecen, por que solo viene de vacaciones para salir de su rutina… pero aun así puede encontrar una oportunidad de terminar este cap… así que ya saben el por que_

 _En unos días mas se regresara a su casa así que ya subiré los capítulos mas frecuentemente como antes n.n_

 _Sin mas que decir… Hasta luego :p_

 _ **P.D.:**_ _Tengo gomitas en forma de gusanito… y sip, son alrededor de 2 kilos :3_


	14. Sorpresa, sorpresa

_***Capitulo 14: Sorpresa, sorpresa**_

-Brodek…-

-Cinco minutos más…- dijo Brodek medio dormido

-Ves… te dije que no se iba a levantar tan temprano- comento Pinkie

-Aaahh… es un flojo- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara -¿puedo?-

-Claro- contesto la pony rosa, en eso el pegaso rojo se le acerca a el pony verde y le da una patada tirándolo de la cama

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo Brodek levantándose

-Al fin te despiertas- dijo Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Ah… tu…- dijo el pony verde quien luego voltea a ver la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana –Son las cinco de la mañana ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Recuerda que hoy inicias como Guardia Real- comento el pegaso rojo

-Ahg… cierto… mejor me duermo otro rato- dijo Brodek agarrando la cobija, tapándose y acostándose en el suelo

-A no… eso sí que no, ahora vienes porque vienes- dijo Ventus tomándolo de una de las patas al pony verde y lo arrastra por el suelo

-Hey… suéltame- decía el pony verde intentando liberarse

-Vienes conmigo, lo prometiste- comento el pegaso rojo

-Está bien… iré, pero primero ¡suéltame!- grito Brodek dándole una patada en el costado derecho

-¡Aaahhgg! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?!- pregunto Ventus

-Eso es por despertarme- contesto el pony verde

-Mejor vámonos, antes de que me dé por golpearte- comento el pegaso rojo

-Nos vemos más tarde Pinkie- se despidió Brodek acercándose a la pony rosa y dándole un beso en los labios

-Oki doki loki- contesto Pinkie

-Espero y vayas al médico para que te diga que es lo que tienes- comento el pony verde

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Pinkie… te amo y sé que algo no está bien, por eso me preocupo- dijo Brodek

-Tu preocuparte… pfff… si como no- comento Ventus

-No ayudes Fast- contesto el pony verde con los ojos entre cerrados y mirando hacia otro lado

-Oh, perdón… ¿lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-No que va… solo pensaste demasiado fuerte- contesto Brodek mirándolo seriamente y con un tono sarcástico en su voz

-A qué bueno… pensé que había pasado algo malo- dijo Ventus

-En serio, no te preocupes… todo estará bien- dijo Pinkie quien le da un beso en los labios al pony verde

-Aaaahhh… regresare lo más rápido que pueda- dijo el pony verde

-Ya vete…-

-Si… hasta luego- dijo Brodek despidiéndose

-Que te vaya bien- dijo Pinkie

-Bien… al fin nos vamos- comento Ventus, ambos caminaban hacia la estación del tren para dirigirse hacia Canterlot

-Ya no molestes Fast- dijo el pony verde de mala gana

-No te sientas triste… ya te acostumbraras a estar tan lejos de tu pony- dijo el pegaso rojo burlonamente

-No empieces… que te juro por lo que más quieras que te hare llorar- dijo Brodek amenazándolo

-Ja… como si realmente pudieras hacerlo- comento Ventus

-¿Quieres apostar?- pregunto el pony verde con una ceja en alto

-Eh… ahora que lo pienso... vamos tarde así que hay que darnos prisa- dijo el pegaso rojo empezando a acelerar el paso

-¡Hey… vuelve aquí, esto no ha terminado!- dijo Brodek siguiéndolo

-Jajaja… ¿Es en serio si entraras a la Guardia Real?- pregunto Ignos llegando con ellos

-Para mí desgracia si…- contesto el pony verde

-¿Sabes que nosotros estamos por encima de ti y si te ordenamos algo lo tienes que hacer?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-Cállate… que eso es lo peor de todo esto- dijo Brodek de mala gana

-El verdoso solo está enojado porque me estoy burlando de el- cometo Ventus

-Jajajaja… si tuviera que pagar por verlo… si pagaría- contesto Ignos

-Jajaja… talvez tengas razón- dijo el pegaso rojo con una sonrisa

-¡Aaaahhh ya cállense los dos!- grito molesto Brodek

-Vez que te llevas pero luego no te aguantas- comento Ventus

-Mira… me despertaste a las cinco de la mañana y prácticamente me has chantajeado con ir a Canterlot, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta bien si claramente ¡no lo estoy?!- dijo el pony verde echando humo de las orejas

-Ya, está bien… tranquilo- dijo el pegaso rojo intentando calmarlo

-Me calmare ya cuando este de vuelta- dijo Brodek quien se pone unos audífonos negros y saca un yoyo para jugar con el

-Y aquí vamos con los audífonos y el estúpido yoyo- comento Ignos

-Aaaahh… ya va a empezar a ignorarnos- dijo Ventus

-Pues… técnicamente es tu culpa- comento el unicornio azul

-Je je je… ¿tú crees?- pregunto el pegaso rojo llevándose un casco a la nuca

-No que va- contesto Ignos con sarcasmo

-A bueno- dijo Ventus ya más tranquilo

 _Después de dos horas en el tren, llegan a Canterlot y los tres se encaminan hacia el castillo, una vez ahí entran a la sala donde está la Princesa Celestia_

-Princesa Celestia- dijeron Ventus e Ignos haciendo una reverencia siguiendo el protocolo

-Hol…- Brodek fue interrumpido ya que Ventus lo golpeo en la cabeza

-Más respeto… a partir de ahora eres un Guardia Real- dijo Ventus con seriedad

-Haytatatata… eso dolió- dijo el pony verde sobándose la cabeza

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado entrar a la Guardia Real Hunter Killer- dijo la Princesa Celestia

-Y dale con llamarme así… ya ni la chin…- Brodek volvió a ser interrumpido con un golpe en la cabeza pero esta vez fue de parte de Ignos

-Cuidado con tu vocabulario, estas en frente de la Princesa Celestia- dijo Ignos

-Aaaahhhgg… como duele, maldición- dijo el pony verde sobándose la cabeza

-Jijiji…- la alicornio soltó una pequeña risa discreta –ahgm… en fin, que bueno que hayas aceptado unirte a la Guardia Real-

-Eeehh… pues para serle sincero, no es como que yo venga por mi cuenta- comento Brodek

-Tú me dijiste que una vez que resolvieras tus problemas con tu padre entrarías a la Guardia Real- comento Ventus

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto Celestia

-Ah… pues… si, no puedo decir que no lo dije- comento el pony verde de mala gana

-Ventus… llévalo con los reclutas- ordeno la Princesa

-Entendido- contesto el pegaso rojo en posición de firmes –sígueme-

-Pues ya que… nos vemos luego Princesa- dijo Brodek haciendo una reverencia para después retirarse y seguir al pegaso rojo -¿en serio no puedes hacer nada para que entrene con los novatos?-

-Lo siento… aunque intentara algo no puedo- contesto Ventus –cuando entra un nuevo recluta se le debe entrenar adecuadamente-

-Pero yo ya tengo experiencia en combate- comento el pony verde

-Aunque tengas experiencia de combate no te excluye de ser un novato entre los Guardias Reales- dijo un unicornio de pelaje gris, su crin, cola y ojos son de un color carmesí, su CM es dos espadas en equis siendo cubiertas por llamas ardientes, traía puesta la armadura de Capitán de la Guardia Diurna

-Oho… Burn Sting, Capitán de la Guardia Diurna- dijo Brodek al voltear y verlo

-Espero y no ocasiones problemas, mocoso- dijo Burn

-Jajaja… no le prometo nada- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Escúchame bien, solo dame un motivo y ten por seguro que te cortare la cabeza- comento el Capitán

-Jajajajaja…- Brodek se reía a carcajadas, después de unos segundos cambia a una seria –inténtalo anciano-

-Basta, los dos- dijo Ventus

-Tsk… tienes suerte de estar relacionado con el líder de los Caballeros de la Realeza- comento el Capitán Burn

-Jajaja… deberías de ver tu cara- dijo el pony verde burlándose

-Ya basta Brodek- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Por que debería, no eres mi jefe- comento Brodek

-Recuerda que mi autoridad está por encima de la de un Capitán de la Guardia Real- contesto Ventus

-Pero eso no significa que seas mi jefe- dijo el pony verde

-Mira… mientras seas un guardia real, tendrás que obedecer las órdenes que te dé tanto el Capitán Burning como mis órdenes- dijo Ventus

-Pues me da igual… que tal si nos damos prisa, antes de que se me dé por irme y no volver- comento Brodek

-Bien… Burn, ve y has el papeleo, yo me encargo de entrenar a los novatos hoy- ordeno el pegaso rojo

-Pero…-

-Sin peros… recuerda que soy tu superior- dijo Ventus interrumpiendo a el unicornio

-Entendido… pero esto no se ha acabado- comento el Capitán

-Hmph… como sea- dijo Brodek quien arquea los ojos

-Camina Brodek… antes de que ocasiones más problemas- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Entendido…- dijo el pony verde de mala gana

 _Burn y Brodek se quedan mirando unos segundos teniendo ambos una mirada desafiante, Ventus arquea los ojos y empieza a empujar al pony verde para que se moviera, ya que sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien si se quedaban más tiempo, después de unos cuantos minutos llegan a el campo de entrenamiento donde están diez nuevos reclutas entrenado, en eso ven acercarse al pegaso rojo y todos se posicionan en línea uno a lado del otro y en posición de firmes_

-Descansen- dijo Ventus y los reclutas hicieron caso de inmediato –Brodek, fórmate-

-Pues ya que… no me queda de otra- dijo Brodek despreocupadamente, ganándose la atención de los reclutas debido a la forma tan confianzuda de hablarle al Líder de los Caballeros de la Realeza

-Bien… el día de hoy será diferente- dijo el pegaso rojo dirigiéndose a los reclutas –debido a que nos encontramos bajo amenaza de guerra, no hay tiempo para teorías así que en los próximos días tendrán permitido retar a este pony verde a un combate-

-Señor- dijo uno de los reclutas –disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… él es un novato al igual que nosotros, no creo que sea mucha la diferencia entre él y yo o cualquiera de nosotros-

-Jajaja… no me harías ni sudar, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Brodek en tono burlón

-¿Insinúas algo?- pregunto el recluta algo molesto por lo que dijo el pony verde

-Que te diré… yo tengo más experiencia que todos ustedes en lo que es el combate, así que no me hagas reír- comento el pony verde

-Entonces te demostrare la diferencia entre tú y yo- contesto el recluta desafiándolo

-Adelante… es más, no usare mi casco izquierdo- dijo Brodek

-Y aquí vamos- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara –Brodek… ¿contrólate quieres?-

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada- contesto el pony verde

-Tsk… tienes mucha confianza- dijo el recluta acercándose a la mesa donde había varias armas, toma una espada de doble filo de acero –no me tomara ni cinco minutos acabar contigo-

-Jajaja… a mí me tomara tres minutos, no te preocupes- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Todos los demás, apártense y limítense a observar bien- le ordeno Ventus a los demás reclutas

-Cuando quieras- dijo el pony verde en posición de combate

-¿No vas a usar un arma?- pregunto el recluta

-Nope… no la necesito, por ahora- contesto Brodek

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!- dijo Ventus dando inicio al combate entre el pony verde y el recluta

-Aquí voy- dijo el recluta lanzándose contra el pony verde dando un corte en diagonal, el cual es esquivado por Brodek como si nada haciéndose apenas hacia un lado

-Eres muy lento… intenta no tensar demasiado tus músculos a la hora de atacar, eso haría que el movimiento sea más rápido- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-¡No te burles de mí!- grito el recluta el cual empieza a lanzar varias estocadas dirigidas hacia el pony verde

-Vamos… tienes que ser más rápido si quieres lastimarme- decía el pony verde esquivando los ataque, haciéndose a los lados o inclinándose un poco hacia enfrente, en eso Brodek esquiva un ataque y se acerca rápidamente hacia el recluta y lo golpea en el abdomen levantándolo en el aire y luego hace una patada giratoria vertical con su pata trasera derecha la cual manda al pony recluta hacia la pared, estampándolo fuertemente levantando un poco de polvo

-¡Aaaahhgg!- grito el pony recluta al estamparse contra la pared

-Vez… solo me tomo tres minutos- comento Brodek como si nada –bien… ¿Quién sigue?-

 _Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ponyville_

-Así que usted es la señorita Pinkie Pie ¿cierto?- dijo el doctor que atendía a Pinkie

-Sipi… esa soy yo- contesto Pinkie

-¿Dígame en que le puedo ayudar?- pregunto el medico

-Pues… desde ayer he tenido muchas ganas de estar comiendo mucho y cuando venía para acá me sentía algo mareada- dijo la pony rosa quien luego sonríe tranquilamente

-Ya veo…- dijo el doctor quedándose pensativo –¿de casualidad ha tenido relaciones íntimas con alguien últimamente?-

-Pues si… con mi novio- dijo Pinkie quien se sonroja cual tomate al recordad lo que sucedió hace unos días en las aguas termales

-Bien… intente hacer esto- dijo el médico dándole una caja

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta la pony rosa agitando la caja

-Esto señorita Pie, es una prueba de embarazo- contesto el doctor

-Aaaahh… je je je… no sabía que existía algo como esto- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa traviesa

-También existen lo que son preservativos señorita Pie y sirven para que las yeguas no queden embarazadas a tan corta edad- dijo el medico

-¿Cómo uso esto?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Entre al baño…- señalo el doctor la puerta en la que estaba el baño –y después lea los instructivos-

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie quien se fue al baño y reviso el contenido de la caja y luego se puso a leer el instructivo –veamos… esto se usa así- después de unos minutos la pony rosa sale del baño-

-Y bien ¿Cómo le fue?- pregunto el pony medico

-Pues… saque más…- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa –aprobé el examen… eso es bueno ¿verdad?-

-Pues… si es más… usted está embarazada señorita Pie- contesto el doctor

-Eso significa que tengo a un pequeño pony creciendo adentro de mi- dijo Pinkie con una alegría que se le notaba de mas

-Así es…- contesto el medico

-Tendré un hijo… y Brodek será el padre… uhm… habrá que celebrarlo- dijo la pony rosa saltando de alegría

 _De vuelta a los campos de entrenamiento de Canterlot, se encontraba Brodek estirándose tranquilamente mientras que a sus espaldas estaban los reclutas exhaustos_

-Sera mejor que empiecen a trabajar en sus puntos débiles, talvez así tengan una mayor oportunidad de alcanzarme- comento Brodek tronándose los huesos del cuello

-Bien… ahora es mi turno- dijo Ventus empuñando sus Keyblades

-Oh… ¿así que también vas a jugar conmigo?- pregunto Brodek mirándolo seriamente

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no quieres la revancha después de que barrí el suelo contigo la última vez?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Jajaja… yo no dije eso- dijo el pony verde, sin darse cuenta los reclutas ya estaban sentados, esperando a que iniciara el combate –bien… no me pienso contener-

-Eso espero- contesto Ventus

-Álzate, Overlord- dijo Brodek entrando a su forma antropomórfica demoniaca, los reclutas estaban sorprendidos y asustados a la vez ya que nunca vieron algo como eso

-Yo también tengo que practicar seriamente- comento el pegaso rojo siendo rodeado por un aura plateada, después aparece una gabardina color platino con bordes color negro, una armadura con guanteletes con garras, espinilleras y una hombrera en la izquierda con el símbolo de la luna con diferentes tonalidades plateadas, du CM en la espalda y sus Keyblades atrás de él flotando mágicamente –te presento la Forma Final-

-Jajaja… no me esperaba esto- dijo el pony verde riéndose a carcajadas mientras los reclutas se sorprendían al ver al pegaso rojo

-Al igual que tú, yo también tengo alguno que otro secreto- comento Ventus

-De eso me doy cuenta- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa

-¿En serio pelearan así?- pregunto Ignos

-Oh… Ignos, solo es un pequeño entrenamiento- contesto el pony verde

-Aaaaaahhh… no tiene sentido intentar detenerlos- dijo el unicornio azul llevándose un casco a la cara

-¿Listo Fast?- pregunto Brodek

-Claro- dijo Ventus en posición de combate

-Ah, una cosa… no sé si puedas lanzar rayitos y cuanta cosa, así que limitémonos a usar solo ataques cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo el pony verde

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te gane?- pregunto el pegaso rojo sarcásticamente

-No… pero uno, podríamos destruir todo este lugar y nos meteríamos en serios problemas y dos, cuanto más Kido use más rápido pierdo esta forma- contesto Brodek quien luego invoca dos katanas negras

-Se siente raro decirlo pero… tienes razón- dijo Ventus

-Entonces aquí voy- dijo el pony verde quien aparece y reaparece enfrente del pegaso rojo lanzando un corte con una de sus katanas, Ventus lo bloquea con facilidad –je… esto es interesante-

-Ni que lo digas- dijo el pegaso rojo, en eso los dos desaparecen, en el cielo se escucha el sonido que hacían las armas de ambos al impactar que además generaba ondas expansivas de aire

-Sabes… tengo una duda- comento Brodek sin dejar de atacar al pegaso rojo

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Ventus

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer algo como eso?- pregunto el pony verde

-Hace algún tiempo solo lo podía usar con la ayuda de los elementos, pero luego regresaron al árbol de la armonía así que me dedique a entrenar para alcanzar esta forma por mí mismo- contesto el pegaso rojo chocando sus armas con las del pony verde

-Interesante… jajaja… y yo que pensaba que no tendría con quien jugar- comento Brodek con una sonrisa, Ventus hace a un lado las katanas del pony verde usando su Keyblade Prometida y lanza un corte en diagonal con su Keyblade Recuerdos Lejanos pero Brodek usa su pata trasera izquierda para bloquear el ataque y con su pata trasera derecha le da una patada en el abdomen haciendo que ambos quedaran distanciados –eso estuvo cerca-

-Ja… y yo que pensaba que eras lento- dijo Ventus con sarcasmo

-Se me acaba el tiempo y ya es hora de equilibrar la balanza de este lado- comento el pony verde siendo rodeado por un aura oscura

-Un solo ataque eh… así es como debe ser- dijo el pegaso rojo siendo rodeado por un aura plateada

-Aquí vamos…- dijo Brodek concentrando la energía oscura en el filo de su katana que tenía en la mano derecha –te mostrarte una habilidad que no he probado antes-

-Adelante inténtalo… el resultado será el mismo- dijo Ventus

-Getsuga…- decía el pony verde abalanzándose contra el pegaso rojo

-Te volveré a ganar de todos modos- comento el pegaso rojo abalanzándose contra el pony verde

-¡…Tenshou!- grito Brodek lanzando horizontalmente una ráfaga de energía bastante grande de un color negro bordeado de un color verde, Ventus al ver el ataque intenta despear la ráfaga pero no podía ya que esa energía lo presionaba bastante fuerte haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco –si yo fuera tu… me aria a un lado-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Ventus quien intento hacerse a un lado pero la energía lo empujaba con fuerza, tras unos segundos la energía lo empuja con mayor fuerza haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared con fuerza alzando polvo

-Si no haces algo puedes matarlo- comento Blood

-Es cierto… se me había olvidado, si le pasa algo Fluttershy me querrá matar- contesto el pony verde quien se mueve rápidamente empujando al pegaso rojo –esto dolerá… y mucho- en eso vuelve a concentrar energía oscura en el filo de su katana –¡Getsuga Tenshou!-

 _Se crea una pequeña explosión que provoco un hongo de humo, después de unos segundos sale el pony verde con varios rasguños y moretones con alguna que otra herida con sangre pero nada grabe_

-Haytatatatatata… me dolió y mucho- dijo Brodek estando ya en su forma normal

-¡¿Pero qué mierda paso aquí?!- pregunto Burn

-Ah, esto… ahm… pues… llego una ballena gigante y exploto así sin más- contesto el pony verde

-¡No te quiero aquí… largo!- grito el Capitán

-A bueno… ¿eso significa que ya no debo volver aquí?- pregunto Brodek con una cara llena de ilusión

-Tranquilo Burn… solo fue un combate de práctica y se nos salió de los cascos, eso es todo- dijo Ventus

-Él es una amenaza, estaría mejor en una celda bajo llave- comento el Capitán Burn

-Te puedes quejar todo lo que quieras, pero él está aquí bajo órdenes de la Princesa- dijo el pegaso rojo

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Burn

-Así es… digamos me está cobrando el favor que le debía, pero si quieres me voy, por mí no hay problema- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa empezando a caminar de regreso a Ponyville

-Eso sí que no Brodek- dijo Ventus bloqueándole el paso al pony verde –no te iras hasta que se acabe la jornada-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el pony verde -¿Cuánto falta para que se acaba la jornada?-

-Al ser recluta la jornada termina en diez minutos- contesto Burn

-Cállate Burn… no le digas cuanto queda- dijo el pegaso rojo

-No ni madres… yo me voy ya- dijo Brodek evadiendo al pegaso rojo

-¡Hey, vuelve aquí!- grito Ventus persiguiendo al pony verde

-No… ya me voy- dijo el pony verde galopando lo más rápido que podía, este tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y sin que el pegaso rojo se diera cuenta lo hizo correr por diez minutos –bien, ahora si se acabó mi jornada-

-Eres un maldito… lo tenías planeado ¿verdad?- pregunto pegaso rojo enojado

-Jajaja… nope, si lo hubiera planeado hubiera explosiones en ello, eso te lo puedo asegurar- contesto Brodek

-Ya lárgate, antes que me dé por encerarte por insubordinación- dijo Ventus

-Oki- dijo el pony verde quien se fue rápidamente

 _Luego de que Brodek se fuera, le tomo dos horas volver a Ponyville, a este punto ya estaba por anochecer y el pony verde estaba por recibir una noticia que daría un giro inesperado a su vida y no solo para él, sino también para su pony rosa_

-Pinkie, ya volví- dijo Brodek entrando a SugarCube Cornner, pero no encontró a nadie y decidió subir a su cuarto –¿Pinkie?- susurro mientras abría la puerta, al mirar en el cuarto se dio cuenta que no había nada así que entro lentamente, en eso se cierra la puerta y se encontraba Pinkie quien se lanzó y abrazo a Brodek -¡Pinkie! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que eras tú talvez te hubiera lastimado-

-Es que estoy muy, muy, muy feliz- dijo Pinkie alegremente

-Sé que eres pony alegre, pero sí que te vez más alegre de lo normal- comento el pony verde –a lo que me hace preguntar ¿Por qué?... por qué no creo que sea por el hecho de que ya volví-

-Bueno… es que tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Así… ¿Qué es?- pregunto Brodek

-Te daré una pista- Pinkie se acerca al pony verde toma el casco de él y lo coloca en su vientre, ella tenía una sonrisa llena de alegría –¿ya te das a la idea?-

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el pony verde algo nervioso queriendo no dar con la respuesta que realmente el sabia pero no quería aceptarlo

-No tontito… bueno si un poco- contesto la pony rosa

-Ahm… pues, no lo sé- dijo Brodek

-Te lo diré entonces- Pinkie se acerca a la oreja del pony verde para susurrarle –estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

-…- el pony verde se quedó tan sorprendido con los boca y los ojos abiertos lo más que podía, la sorpresa fue tanta que se convirtió en piedra

-Creo que debí ser más sutil al decirle eso- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa, en eso mueve un poco a Brodek petrificado y cae hacia un lado quedando intacto –creo que no se le quitara hasta mañana… en fin… hasta luego-

 _Y así termina el día, con una gran sorpresa para el pony verde ¿qué le depara ahora el destino a Pinkie y a Brodek quienes ahora se convertirán en padres? ¿Brodek volverá a la normalidad para presentarse a el trabajo el próximo día? Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de "Mi vida en Ponyville"_

 _Hasta luego :P_


	15. Ironías de la vida

_***Capit**_ _u_ _ **lo 15: Ironías de la vida**_

 _Brodek al llegar a SugarCube Cornner es recibido por Pinkie con una gran sorpresa y esa sorpresa era que la pony rosa está esperando un hijo del pony verde, la sorpresa fue tan grande que Brodek se convirtió en piedra, literalmente_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Hola Ven- saludo Pinkie a Ventus quien estaba en la entrada -¿vienes por Brodek?-

-Así es, ¿Dónde está ese flojo bueno para nada?- pregunto Ventus

-Bueno, sobre eso… no creo que deba ir hoy- contesto la pony rosa

-Debe ir, es su deber- comento el pegaso rojo

-Pues si puedes hacer que vaya, pues adelante- dijo Pinkie quien encamino al pegaso rojo hacia donde estaba el pony verde, una vez en el cuarto de la pony rosa y el pony verde, miro que Brodek estaba totalmente petrificado –ahí esta-

-Por Celestia, ¿qué le hiciste Pinkie?- pregunto Ventus

-Solo le di una sorpresita- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Bueno… te lo diré, pero mantenlo en secreto- comento Pinkie

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie- contesto Ventus

-¿Pinkie promesa?- dijo la pony rosa

-Está bien…- dijo el pegaso rojo quien después recito el juramento –ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste como para dejarlo así?-

-Pues… solo le dije que estoy esperando un hijo suyo- contesto Pinkie

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Ventus quien al mismo tiempo se quedó sorprendido por la noticia

-Que Brodek y yo tendremos un hijo, o hija según lo veas- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-Vaya… pues, felicidades a los dos… _ahora entiendo por qué Brodek se quedó así_ \- dijo el pegaso rojo en su mente lo último quien además volteo la vista hacia donde estaba el pony verde –hay amigo… pobre de ti-

 _Flashback_

 _Días antes del juicio de Brodek_

-Oh, Ventus… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Brodek quien jugaba con un yoyo

-Pues, aunque no lo quiero aceptar vine a distraerme un poco- comento Ventus

-Se nota que no eres alguien de oficina… jajajaja…- dijo el pony verde riéndose un poco

-Pues fíjate que es cierto… odio hacer papeleo, prefiero estar en el campo de batalla que en una oficina, para el papeleo que se encarguen los políticos- dijo el pegaso rojo algo desanimado

-Jajaja… ¿por qué no vas a alguna misión y ya?- comento Brodek quien seguía jugando con el yoyo –o por que no dejas que el holgazán de Burn haga el papeleo-

-Si dejo a Burn a cargo del papeleo y me voy a alguna misión, no habrá nadie que entrene a los novatos- contesto Ventus

-Para eso tienes a Ignos o a Tennesse- dijo el pony verde con un tono sarcástico

.Ignos está muy embobado con Twilight desde que se convirtió en Princesa de la Amistad y en cuanto a Tennesse… hablamos de que tiene que lidiar con Applejack- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Cierto…- comento Brodek

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás después de salir de aquí? Eso si es que te dejan ir- pregunto Ventus

-Pues… lo mismo de antes, conseguir dinero para comprar una casa en la cual vivir con Pinkie- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿Has pensado tener hijos con Pinkie?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Pues… si lo he pensado y todo… pero no quiero que nuestro o nuestra hija nazca y nosotros sigamos viviendo con los Cakes- contesto Brodek

-Cierto… de por si los Cakes ya tiene suficiente con sus hijos como para que Pinkie tenga uno- comento Ventus

-Vez… ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto el pony verde

-Pues, si quiero tener hijos con Fluu… pero es algo delicado con ella- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Que tan difícil puede ser… solo acuéstate con ella un par de veces y ya, asunto resulto- comento Brodek, el pegaso rojo cambio la expresión de su cara a una enojada

-Ven… acércate a la rejas- comento Ventus, el pony verde hizo caso sin darle importancia, en eso el pegaso rojo le da un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo

-Auch…. ¡Oye! Eso dolió- comento el pony verde quien se sobaba la cabeza

-Sabes muy bien que Fluu es muy especial para eso… además yo tengo mucha fuerza y podría llegar a lastimarla- comento el pegaso rojo

-Pues, en eso te doy la razón… aunque no hacía falta golpearme- contesto Brodek quien lo mira seriamente

-No te quejes… que he tenido ganas de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Ventus con una sonrisa burlona

-Muy chistoso…-

-Verdad… debería dedicarme a contar chistes- comento el pegaso rojo

-Te juro que cuando salga, me vengare de esto-

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Bien… plan B- dijo Ventus quien carga a Brodek petrificado

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto Pinkie

-Algo que de seguro hará que Brodek se enoje conmigo- contesto el pegaso rojo, tras unos minutos logra sacar al pony verde y lo deja en el suelo, después va por una cubeta con agua fría, la cual le lanza a Brodek

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh! ¡Esta fría, esta fría!- gritaba Brodek quien se hizo bolita en el suelo y a su vez estaba templando por el frio -¡¿Qué… tetete passsssaa… iiiidddiioootaa?!-

-Era eso, o te lanzaba de cabeza al lago Froggy Bottom- contesto Ventus

-¡Achuuu!- estornudo el pony verde, los estornudo que da generan una pequeña explosión de su nariz –creo… creo, que me voy a resfriar-

-Tranquilo… algo de ejercicio en Canterlot te ayudara- comento el pegaso rojo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Ni loco iré a Canterlot- dijo Brodek

-Tú ya estás loco- dijo Ventus con los ojos entrecerrados

-No estoy loco… ¡achuuu!- volvió a estornudar el pony verde una pequeña explosión pero esta lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros –está bien… si estoy algo loco… pero solo un poquito-

-Ni siquiera tus estornudos son normales…- comento el pegaso rojo

-Tampoco lo de Pinkie y nadie se queja- contesto Brodek

-Pero Pinkie es Pinkie… y tu… bueno… eres tu… por desgracia para muchos- dijo en voz baja el pegaso rojo en esa última parte

-Te escuche…- dijo el pony verde, en eso llega Pinkie con una taza de chocolate caliente –gracias Pinkie-

-De nada… ¿quieres Ven?- pregunto Pinkie

-Claro…- contesto Ventus quien toma la taza de chocolate caliente, pero antes de tomárselo lo enfría un poco -¿Qué?-

-La idea de chocolate caliente, es que se debe tomar caliente no frio ni tibio- comento Brodek

-A mí no me gustan las bebidas calientes- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Delicado…- dijo el pony verde, en eso voltea a ver a la pony rosa -¿es en serio lo que me dijiste ayer?-

-Sipi…- contesto Pinkie –¿no te gusto la sorpresa?- pregunto con las orejas caídas y con una carita triste –sé que no querías tener hijos hasta conseguir una casa propia pero…-

-Olvídalo pastelito… lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Brodek interrumpiendo a la pony rosa y este le da un beso en los labios y ella acepto con gusto

-¿En serio?- pregunto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Siii… y te prometo que nuestro hija o hijo, lo primero que vera será a un pony con un buen trabajo- comento el pony verde

-Si… el doctor quien reciba al bebe- dijo Ventus con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico en su voz

-Muy gracioso Fast- comento Brodek

-Pero es cierto- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Mejor vámonos, ya se no hizo tarde- dijo el pony verde

-Cuídate y no hagas locuras- dijo Pinkie

-Eso es algo que ni haciendo una Pinkie promesa puedo cumplir- comento Brodek guiñando su ojo derecho

-Solo… contrólate ¿quieres?- comento la pony rosa

-Hare lo que pueda… no me extrañes demasiado- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso a Pinkie y después le toca el vientre con su casco –intenta no hacer tu de tus locuras mientras que no estoy-

-Jijiji… eso sí que no puedo prometer- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Al menos has el intento- comento Brodek

-Está bien…-

 _Después de terminar su conversación, Ventus y Brodek se dirigieron a la estación del tren y después de algunos cuantos minutos abordaron el primer tren que salió hacia Canterlot, en casi todo el camino el pony verde tenía la vista perdida viendo hacia el horizonte_

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ventus sacando a Brodek de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… estoy bien- dijo Brodek

-Creo que tus planes dieron un giro inesperado- comento el pegaso rojo

-Algo… pero aun así… algo no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace algunos días- dijo el pony verde

-No te preocupes… alégrate, serás padre- dijo Ventus tratando de subirle los ánimos a su amigo

-Je… tienes razón, espero y Pinkie no le diga nada a los Cakes todavía- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Conociendo a Pinkie, se esperara hasta que estén los dos juntos para decírselos- contesto Ventus

-Eso espero… esa pony no se sabe controlar- dijo el pony verde

-Tu tampoco y nadie se queja- comento el pegaso rojo

-No es cierto- contesto Brodek

-Di lo que quieras… pero las pruebas son claras- dijo Ventus

 _En eso el tren llega a su destino y los dos ponys deciden bajar del tren y tomar rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento de la Guardia Real, en el camino se encontraron a un unicornio blanco el cual solo hizo acto de presencia molesta_

 _-_ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? A un perro sarnoso y a un lame botas- dijo Blueblood

-¿Ah? Oh, perdón creí que era alguien mas importante, pero solo veo a un idiota que se cree príncipe y que no vale ni medio bit- comento Brodek haciendo molestar a el unicornio blanco

-¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto?- dijo el unicornio molesto

-Te tendré respeto cuando muestres que realmente te lo mereces- contesto el pony verde, Ventus se limitó a observar ya que esa discusión de los dos llamo la atención de los que transitaban por el lugar

-¿Otra vez están peleándose esos dos?- pregunto un alicornio de pelaje blanco, con crin azul corta, ojos azules, CM de un escudo azul con dos espadas cruzadas detrás de ella apuntando ambas hacia arriba, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y músculos, lleva puesto una cazadora roja y en sus costados portaba dos espadas

-Oh… ha pasado un tiempo Holy Blade- dijo Ventus chocando cascos con el alicornio

-Y bien, ¿ahora por qué se pelea ese idiota?- pregunto Holy Blade

-Ya vez… siempre es lo mismo cuando Brodek mira a Blueblood- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Agente Holy Blade… arreste a este inútil en seguirá- ordeno Blueblood

-Ya basta…- dijo Brodek ya con la paciencia por los suelos

-Brodek, no vayas a…- Ventus no termino de hablar ya que el pony verde azotó con fuerza a el unicornio blanco contra el suelo y este le puso un casco encima presionándolo contra el suelo

-Lo hizo- comento Blade

-Yep…- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Ahora pedazo de idiota… más te vale que no vuelva a ver tu rostro porque si no te juro por lo que más quieras que terminaras a diez metros bajo tierra- dijo Brodek lastimando a Blueblood

-¡Aaaaahhhgg! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!- gritaba iracundamente Blueblood que incluso llego al punto de empezar a llorar por su vida

-¿Soltarte? Si esto apenas…- el pony verde no termino de hablar ya que Ventus y Holy Blade lo jalaron llevándoselo lejos de Blueblood -¡Suéltenme! ¡Aún no he acabado con esa marica!-

-Ya hiciste suficiente- dijo Ventus

-Es por tu bien amigo- comento Holy Blade

 _Varios minutos después en los campos de entrenamiento de la Guardia Real_

-Sigues metiéndote en problemas- dijo el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa chocando cascos con Brodek

-Jeje… que puedo decir… nadie hace las cosas como yo- comento Brodek acompañada de una sonrisa

-Pensé que estabas fuera en una misión Holy- comento Ventus

-Nah… fue pan comido, nada de lo que te debas preocupar- contesto el alicornio

-Agente Espectro, eh… no suena tan mal- dijo el pony verde

-Pues que te diré… hago lo que puedo por seguir las leyes en mis misiones- comento Blade

-A diferencia de ti…- dijo Ventus mirando seriamente al pony verde y este se encoje de hombros acompañado de una sonrisa –el si hace las cosas como deben ser-

-Ya tranquilo Ven… total, si mueren es mejor para Equestria- dijo Brodek en forma despreocupada –además, tengo entendido que Blade puede cumplir su misión pago cualquier costo, eso incluye tirar a matar-

-Pero él es un caso especial… tu solo eres… bueno, solo eres tu- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Jajaja… el punto es amigo, que no necesariamente hay que matar a los criminales- comento Holy Blade

-Nah… lo que sea- contesto el pony verde

-No tienes remedio- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Yo me retiro… iré a descasar y a entrenar en lo que me llega la siguiente misión- dijo el alicornio despidiéndose

-Oki… nos vemos luego y si necesitas ayuda en alguna de tus misiones, puedes contar conmigo- dijo Brodek

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo Holy Blade

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Ventus despidiéndose

-De acuerdo- contesto Blade quien después se marcha

-No entiendo algo- comento Brodek

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Si tú y los otros Caballeros de la Realeza están al servicio de las Princesas, y Holy Blade es un Agente Espectro, ¿Cuál de los dos tiene el mayor rango en la Guardia Real?- pregunto el pony verde

-Obviamente los Caballeros de la Realeza, pero solo las Princesas pueden darle órdenes a Holy Blade, ya que no tiene la obligación de acatar nuestras órdenes- contesto Ventus

-Ohhh… sigo sin entender- dijo Brodek sin entender nada con los ojos cerrados

-Ya mejor vamos a con los demás novatos- dijo el pegaso rojo empujando al pony verde

-Está bien, pero no me apresures que voy más lento- comento el pony verde

 _Mientras tanto en la Isla Ente_

-Señor- dijo un demonio entrando a la sala del trono donde estaba el Rey Demonio Satán, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por la oscuridad dejando ver únicamente sus ojos de un color rojo intenso

-¿Qué quieres? Que no vez que ando meditando- dijo el Rey Demonio

-El plazo está por concluir en menos de treinta días- contesto el demonio

-Perfecto… ¿ya has reunido a todas las tropas Alsiel?- pregunto Satán

-Si mi Señor, al igual que ya están reunidos los otros tres generales- dijo Ashiel, este es un demonio con un aspecto similar a la de un humano, salvo que tenía una cola de dragón, sus orejas son puntiagudas, su cabello de un color rubio claro, de los lados de su cabeza tiene escamas que cubran hasta sus ojos, sus ojos son de color café oscuro, tiene puesto una capa de color café oscuro con hombreras metálicas de color negro, también tiene puesto un pantalón de color café, no llevaba camisa ya que también tenía escamas en su abdomen y pecho, tiene una musculatura respetable, sus pies son escamas que sobre salen dando la apariencia de botas metálicas, las escamas que tenía por el cuerpo son de color morado oscuro y tiene espinilleras de color negro sobre el pantalón

-Diles a Lucifer, a Malacoda y a Adremelech, que alisten bien a sus tropas… no quiero fallos- dijo el Rey Demonio con una seriedad en su voz –si me fallan la muerte es lo que les esperara, que les quede claro-

-Así será mi Señor- dijo el demonio saliendo del lugar

-Pronto, muy pronto Earthwolrd será mío otra vez- dijo el Rey Satán quien a pesar de que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad se le miraban sus filosos dientes que mostraban una sonrisa macabra, en eso se empieza a reír malvadamente haciendo eco por todo el lugar

 _De vuelta en los campos de Entrenamiento de la Guardia Real en Canterlot_

-Bien… ¿Quién quiere empezar hoy?- pregunto Brodek estando en un cuadrilátero y debajo de este se encontraban los novatos, y todos tenían caras de no querer subir –tranquilos, ahora ire más despacio a diferencia de ayer-

-Pues, en ese caso… voy primero- dijo el mismo cadete que lo desafío el día anterior

-¿En serio? No te rindes ¿cierto?- pregunto el pony verde

-Je… no puedo quedarme atrás, tengo que volverme fuerte y alcanzar mis objetivos- dijo el cadete

-Me agradas… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Brodek

-Sabes… es un poco contradictorio pero… antes me llamaban Brosek y prefiero que así se mantenga aquí- dijo Brosek, este es un pony terrenal azul claro, de ojos ámbar, crin y cola negros, CM con dos espadas plateadas cruzadas envueltas en un fuego verde en forma de trébol de tres hojas

-Jajajaja… esto sí que es divertido… jajajaja- decía el poni verde riéndose a más no poder por la ironía de los nombres

-Brodek y Brosek… algo me dice que estos dos ocasionaran muchos problemas- dijo Ventus mirándolo a los dos

-No te burles- dijo Brosek

-Ufff… se la aventó buena el autor- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa y quitándose una lagrima con su casco

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto el pony azul al pegaso rojo

-Ni yo entendí- contesto el pegaso rojo

-En fin… cuando quieras "Brosek"- dijo el pony verde en posición de combate

-No me contendré- dijo Brosek quien se abalanza contra el pony verde, el pony azul lanza varios golpes pero eran detenidos por Brodek como si nada quien usaba su casco derecho tranquilamente, en eso Brosek comienza a lanzar un combo de patadas y golpes pero igual el pony verde tranquilo como si nada esquivando los golpes y patadas que daba el pony azul

-Vamos amigo… eres muy lento todavía- comento Brodek

-Ja… no has visto nada- en eso los cascos del pony azul son cubiertos por un fuego negro

- _Brodek, está usando el Kido… es un usuario de arma demoniaca_ \- dijo Blood en la mente del pony verde

-Oh… interesante- dijo Brodek quien seguía bloqueando los ataque del pony azul, este aumenta la velocidad he intensidad de los golpes y patadas haciendo que el pony verde retrocediera poco a poco – _Mejora con forme a la marcha, me está empezando a agradar este tipo_ -

-Esta vez… te ganare- dijo Brosek quien da una mortal hacia tras dando tres vueltas completas antes de tocar el suelo, carga sus cascos con el fuego negro que luego se torna azul, acto seguido el pony azul se lanza contra Brodek atacándolo con el fuego azul -¡Sokatsui!- grito liberando una explosión de fuego azul y creando una cortina de humo, Brosek salta hacia atrás y se queda observando unos segundos, el humo se disipa y ya no se ve al pony verde por ningún lado -¿A dónde fue?-

-Buen intento- dijo el pony verde apareciendo de la sombra de Brosek, el pony azul se voltea pero antes de alcanzar a verlo, Brodek lo golpea levemente en la nuca dejando inconsciente al pony azul –Parece que no me aburriré aquí después de todo-

-Bájenlo del cuadrilátero y recuéstenlo en una de las bancas- dijo Ventus, en eso Brodek baja del cuadrilátero y toma un poco de agua -Quién diría que encontraríamos a un usuario de arma demoniaca entre los nuevos-

-Jajaja… el mundo es un lugar pequeño, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Brodek

-Parece que tendrás con quien divertiré un poco…- comento el pegaso rojo

-Sipi… ya encontré a un discípulo- contesto el pony verde

-Más vale que le enseñes como usar bien a el demonio encerrado en el arma que tenga- dijo Ventus

-Tranquilo… que es lo peor que podría pasar- dijo Brodek en tono despreocupado en su voz

-Solo… no hagas algo de lo que de seguro me arrepentiré de dejarte hacer esto- comento el pegaso rojo

-Meh…- el pony verde vuelve a subir al cuadrilátero –¡muy bien bola de holgazanes, ¿Quién será el siguiente? Vamos que no tengo todo el día!-

 _El día trascurrió normalmente, los cadetes seguían subiendo al cuadrilátero esperando a que pudieran vencerlo, pero ninguno pudo hacerle un rasguño, solo hubo dos que lo hicieron sudar, uno fue Brosek y el otro un unicornio que le lanzaba rayos a mas no poder y a su vez se protegía con escudos mágicos o se tele trasportaba, de ahí en fuera nada malo_

-¿Uh? Oh… Brosek, al fin despiertas- dijo Brodek quien estaba sentado cómodamente tomándose una malteada de fresa con chocolate

-Oohhh… mi cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunto Brosek

-Mmmmmm… como cuatro días- contesto el pony verde

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el pony azul levantándose en el acto

-Jajajajaja… no es cierto, solo han pasado un par de horas- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa

-Vaya… eres fuerte, he de admitirlo- dijo Brosek

-Dime… ¿quién es el demonio que tienes sellado en un arma?- pregunto el pony verde

-Pues… para empezar no es un arma- dijo el pony azul quitándose un brazalete plateado que tenía puesto –el nombre en su primera forma es Blaze-

-¿Blaze?- dijo Brodek confundido en eso invoca a Blood -¿lo conoces Blood?-

-Si… jajaja… ha pasado mucho tiempo Blaze- dijo Blood

-Wow… la katana hablo- dijo Brosek sorprendido

-Lo mismo dijo Blood- dijo Blaze

-Pero que… ¿podías hablar?- pregunto el pony azul a el brazalete

-Si… pero nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo- comento el brazalete

-Jajaja… no pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo después de la Gran Guerra Santa- comento Blood

-Lo mismo dijo mi viejo amigo- contesto Blaze

-Dime Brosek… ¿cuantos sellos puedes abrir?- pregunto Brodek

-Solo hasta el segundo- contesto Brosek

-El segundo eh…- el pony verde se queda pensativo unos segundos –te propongo que seas mi discípulo, te enseñaría como liberar los otros sellos-

-Mmmmm… suena muy tentador…- dijo el pony azul quedándose pensativo con un casco en la barbilla, estuvo así por casi un minuto entero –gracias por la oferta… pero creo que aprenderé por mismo-

-Jajajaja… esa es la actitud, pero si algún día necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Está bien… por cierto, ayer que te enfrentaste a el Señor Ventus, liberaste el quinto sello ¿verdad?- pregunto Brosek

-Jajaja… así es- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa –oh… mira la hora, debo irme-

-¿No te quedas en los dormitorios para los cadetes?- pregunto el pony azul

-Claro que no… yo vivo en Ponyville junto con mi novia- contesto Brodek

-Genial… a ver si algún día me doy la vuelta por aquellos lados- dijo Brosek

-Te daré un tour, eso te lo aseguro… bueno me voy, hasta luego- dijo el pony verde chocando cascos con el pony azul

 _Despues del viaje de regreso a casa, Brodek se va directo a ver a su pony rosa, a la cual se le notaba que extrañaba mucho a pesar de que solo se distanciaron durante unas cuantas horas, una vez llega a SugarCube Cornner, el pony verde llama a Pinkie y a la Sra. y Sr. Cake para darles la noticia_

-Bien Brodek… ¿qué es eso tan importante que nos querías decir?- pregunto la Sra. Cake

-Bueno… yo…- Brodek traga un poco de saliva, también estaba sudando por los nervios, en eso Pinkie le toma del casco y este toma una bocanada de aire –Pinkie y yo vamos a tener un hijo- tras decir eso cierra los ojos y se encoje de hombros

-Wow… si que es importante- dijo el Sr. Cake quien después sonríe –felicidades a los dos-

-Son muy buenas noticias- dijo la Sra. Cake quien se acerca y abraza a Pinkie

-Vez Brodek… te dije que no sería tan difícil- comento Pinkie

-Eso crees tú… todavía tendremos que ir a decirle a tus padres y a los míos, y no sé si viviré lo suficiente para ello- contesto Brodek

-Alégrate muchacho, tendrán a un bebe- dijo el Sr. Cake colocando sus cascos en los hombros del pony verde

-Bueno… si no me queda de otra- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Hay que celebrarlo, iremos a cenar a un restaurante- dijo la Sra. Cake

-Eso sería genial… pero la verdad estoy algo cansado para eso…- en eso Brodek voltea a ver a Pinkie quien se le queda mirando con ojos tristes –¡aahhh! Está bien vamos-

-Vez no es tan difícil- comento Pinkie

-Tú nomás me chantajeas mujer- dijo el pony verde con los ojos cerrados

-Pero bien que aceptas- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-Que otra me queda- dijo Brodek quien se acerca y le da un beso en los labios –solo hay una Pinkie Pie en este mundo-

-En eso tienes razón… aunque también hay muchas otras en otras dimensiones- comento Pinkie

-Pero solo me importas tu… la que está en esta dimensión- dijo el pony verde

-Ya vámonos, par de tortolos, que luego nos cierran el restaurante- dijo el Sr. Cake

-Jajajaja… es cierto- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

 _La noche ya había caído en Ponyville y en el resto de Equestria, sin embargo los Cakes, Pinkie y Brodek se dedicaron a ir a cenar a un restaurante para felicitar a la pareja porque estaba a la espera de un hijo o hija, durante la cena el Sr. Cake le pregunto a Brodek como le iba como Guardia Real, el pony verde se limitó a contarle la forma de entrenar que estaba teniendo con los otros cadetes y como irónicamente conoció a un pony azul con un nombre similar al suyo, después empezaron a preguntarle el nombre de su bebe, el cual Brodek contesto "Si es niña se llamara Diane y si en niño será Renji", también le preguntaron cuando se casarían, a lo que el pony verde no sabía cuándo seria eso ya que primero quiere comprar la casa y que ya estaba cerca de conseguir el dinero necesario_

 _Y así estuvo la noche, con un montón de preguntas sobre el futuro de esta loca y joven pareja de ponys…_

- _"Nadie se esperaba lo que estaba próximo a suceder, ni siquiera yo que lo vi en mis sueños, tanto lamento no haber podido hacer algo… al final, me he quedado solo… en un mundo donde los demonios gobiernan todo el mundo"_ \- escribía Brodek en un diario, el estaba oculto en una cueva, fuera de ella estaba el mundo sucumbido en el caos, era el infierno en la tierra – _"como lamento, no haber podido ver a mi Diane nacer…"_ -


	16. Tiempo de Guerra

_Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que usare una diferente narración al principio de este capítulo, desde la perspectiva de mi Oc, no obstante puede y la use con otros personajes, pero solo en determinados capítulos y dependiendo de lo que tenga ese capítulo, por ahora será un pequeño resumen hasta ahora del fic_

 _ ***Capitulo 16: Tiempo de Guerra**_

 _ **Arco: Guerra Santa**_

 _Narración por parte de Brodek_

 _Sin darme cuenta han pasado ya seis meses desde que llegue a Ponyville, las cosas han ido bien y todo, hasta me termine enamorando de Pinkie lo cual para algunos fue extraño pero a mí me importo muy poco la verdad, después de tres meses de relación con Pinkie me mude con ella, al principio fue complicado ya que no había mucha confianza entre los Cake y yo, incluso tarde varios días para que me dejaran quedarme con ellos_

 _El tiempo realmente vuela, hace algún tiempo no estaban en mis planes el tener un hijo con Pinkie, pero por azares del destino, ahora estoy a la espera de que nazca mi hija o hijo, aunque ya sé que será una hija ya que no hace mucho me salvo de una muerte casi segura, pero aun así no le doy mucha importancia a ese tema, por ahora solo me quiero concentrar en conseguir el dinero que me falta para comprar una casa propia en la cual pueda vivir con Pinkie, igual puedo pedirle a mi padre dinero, pero no es mi estilo y no quiero molestarlo demasiado con el tema_

 _Todavía para el mal de colmos tengo que lidiar con lo que nos digan mis padres y los de Pinkie, no sé si viva lo suficiente considerando que no le caigo muy bien al Señor Igneous Rock, pero en fin que se le va hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no es así?_

 _Ya han pasado dos mes desde que me convertir en Guardia Real a mi muy pésame, a Pinkie ya se le empezaba a notar que su vientre le crecía por lo que tuvimos que reunir a todos para dar la noticia, al principio todos se quedaron con cara de "no es cierto" a excepción de Ventus quien ya sabía, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver a mis padres o a los padres de Pinkie, así que por ahora he estado a salvo_

 _En fin, por ahora me dedicare a causar problemas en Canterlot, llevo tiempo sin molestar a las Princesas y ahora que puedo entrar sin que me intenten arrestar, pues debo aprovechar esa oportunidad_

 _Fin narración de Brodek_

 _Era temprano por la mañana, el sol todavía no salía, pero ahí estaba Brodek mirando hacia el balcón de la Princesa Celestia, el pony verde esta recargado en un muro y a su vez comía una dona, en eso ve que va pasando Brosek_

-¿Brodek?- dijo Brosek confuso por ver al pony verde desde temprano lo cual era muy inusual -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Ya vez… nomas, para variar- dijo Brodek quien le da una mordida a la dona que tenía –y tu ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-Siempre me levanto temprano para salir a correr para mantenerme en forma- contesto el pony azul

-Jajaja… eso es bueno- comento el pony verde, en eso se ve a la Princesa Celestia saliendo al balcón de su habitación –perfecto… ¿listo Discord?-

-Claro… jajajaja… son quinientos bits quien le atine primero- dijo el draconecus

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto Brosek

-Un pequeño juego, niño- contesto Discord

-Ahí va- dijo Brodek lanzando una dona, después le siguió el draconecus, para desgracia de Discord fallo el tiro mientras que el pony verde acertó -¡GOOOOOOLLL!- grito alzando sus cascos

-Maldición- dijo Discord quien hacia un berrinche

-Es increíble que le hayas dado desde aquí- comento Brosek

-Años de práctica, amigo- contesto el pony verde

-¡Hunter!- grito la alicornio del día molesta por lo que hizo Brodek

-Jajaja… debo irme… nos vemos- dijo Brodek quien salió corriendo a toda prisa

 _Más tarde y después de una regañada por parte de Ventus, al pony verde lo pusieron a limpiar los baños como castigo a la falta de respeto a su Princesa usando un cebillo de dientes, para medio día Brodek ya había terminado así que fue y se reunió con los demás Guardias Reales en los campos de entrenamiento_

-Uffff… no me arrepiento de nada- se dijo el pony verde teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Espero y hayas aprendido la lección- comento Ventus quien lo miraba seriamente

-Nah… ambos sabemos que no tardare en hacer alguna de mis locuras- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Aaaahhh… no sé qué es peor, aguantarte o tener que lidiar con tus desastres- dijo el pegaso rojo llevándose un casco a la cara

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo terminaras involucrado en todo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa traviesa

-No tienes remedio- dijo Ventus

-Jajaja… tú tampoco- dijo Brodek en tono burlón

-Y para mal de colmo viene el "principito"- dijo el pegaso rojo viendo cómo se acercaba Blueblood, tanto Ventus como Brodek se ponen en posición de firmes

-Así me gusta inútiles- comento Blueblood quien luego pasa de largo

-No lo aguanto- comento el pony verde

-Ni yo, pero que otra nos queda- contesto Ventus

-Uhm…- Brodek se quedó pensativo –oye Discord….-

-Si…- dijo el draconecus apareciendo mágicamente

-¿Quieres recuperar tu dinero?- pregunto el pony verde

-Te escucho- contesto Discord

-Qué te parece una carrera de carruajes- propuso Brodek –tú te conviertes en pony, y hacemos una carrera tirando del carruaje desde la estación del tren hasta la entrada del castillo, pierdes si te estrellas con alguien o chocas con algo-

-Suena interesante… hagámoslo- dijo el draconecus emocionado

-No, ni se te ocurra Brod…- Ventus no termino de hablar ya que Discord chasqueo los dedos y desapareció junto con el pony verde -¡Maldición!-

 _En la Estación del tren_

-¿Listo?- pregunto Brodek a Discord quien se convirtió en pony y ambos tirarían de un carruaje

-¡O si!- dijo Discord, en eso hace aparecer un fuego artificial el cual sale disparado al cielo y luego explota dando inicio a la carrera, ambos salieron galopando a toda velocidad hacia el castillo de Canterlot, en el camino se encontraron con muchos ponys los cuales los esquivaban al igual que otros carruajes que estaban siendo tirados por otros ponys como los ponytaxi, el draconecus se le adelanta al pony verde empezando a tomar la delantera –¡jajajaja… eres muy lento, pareces yegua!-

-¡Cállate!- grito el pony verde, en eso sonríe maliciosamente, pasaron varios minutos y finalmente llego el draconecus a la entrada

-¡Si gane… jajajajaj!- decía victorioso Discord

-¡Es hora de jugar!- grito Brodek llegando, en eso salta encima del carruaje y entra al castillo, piloteándolo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto en concreto, el cual era perteneciente de Blueblood, se estrella contra la puerta derrumbándola con todo y pared levantando una cortina de humo –¡Wuuuuuhuuu!-

-Aaaahhgg… alguien apunto el número del carruaje- dijo Blueblood quien estaba debajo del carruaje

-Oh, oh… lo siento, no mire por donde iba- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Tu… maldito inútil, ¿Qué crees que haces?!- grito el unicornio blanco

-Espere… deja saco el carruaje…- Brodek hace hacia atrás el carruaje pasándole por encima a el "príncipe" -…oh, espere… creo, creo que se me cayó algo- dijo volviendo a pasarle por encima con el carruaje entrando de nuevo al cuarto –ah, sí es cierto… yo no cargo pertenecías-

-¡Quítate de una vez inútil!- grito Blueblood

-Si Señor- dijo el pony verde en posición de firmes y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No, no, no… espe…- el unicornio no termino de hablar ya que el pony verde le volvió a pasar una última vez por encima dejándolo inconsciente

 _ ***Idea oficiada por mi buen amigo Silverwolf850 en su fic "Holy Blade el Agente Espectro" en el capítulo "Cita con una Diablesa"**_

-Eso te enseñara pony creído- susurro Brodek, en eso llegan varios guardias reales apuntándole con sus lanzas, después sale la Princesa Celestia –hola… creo que tuve un pequeño accidente con el tráfico- sonríe tranquilamente

-Suspendido, por tres días- dijo Celestia –y un día de confinamiento-

-¡Si…!- dijo alegre el pony verde –oh, este… quiero decir… que mal-

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Ventus llegando y escuchando lo que dijo la princesa al tiempo que se llevaba un casco a la cara -¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en problemas?-

-Por qué sino me aburrirá muy fácil- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa

-Sabes que… olvídalo, ni creas que te ayudare- comento el pegaso rojo

-Nunca pedí tu ayuda- contesto el pony verde

-Llévenselo- ordeno la Princesa Celestia

-Si Princesa- dijeron dos guardias quienes escoltaron al pony verde al cuarto de confinamiento

 _Al día siguiente, después del medio día liberaron a Brodek del cuarto de confinamiento, luego se dispone a regresar a Ponyville ya que todavía tenía otros dos días de suspensión de labores, en el camino se encuentra a Ventus_

-Yooo… Ventus- dijo Brodek

-Ah… tu- dijo Ventus no muy alegre de verlo

-¿Por qué la cara tan larga?- dijo el pony verde estirando su cara como si fuera de goma

-No es asunto tuyo- comento el pegaso rojo

-De acuerdo- contesto Brodek, en eso se escucha su estómago rugir –iré a comer algo antes de irme-

-Iré contigo… solo para evitar que hagas alguna estupidez más- comento Ventus

-Como quieras- comento el pony verde tranquilamente

 _En el comedor, se encontraban varios ponys de la Guardia Real comiendo y hablando de varias cosas, en eso entra el pony verde y se produce un silencio absoluto, mientras todos miraban a Brodek con una cara seria, al pony verde no le da importancia y sigue su camino_

-Mira… es el pony que nunca sigue las órdenes- susurro un guardia real

-No sé por qué la princesa Celestia lo sigue dejando como un guardia real-

-Algunos dicen que es tan fuerte como el Caballero del Viento, Ventus Fast-

-Ese debilucho-

-…- Brodek frunce el ceño al oír que le dijeron debilucho –lo voy a…- llega Ventus y lo detiene –tsk…-

-Contrólate… no causes más problemas de los que ya has causado- comento Ventus

-Grrrrr…- el pony verde gruñe

-Debieron dejarlo en el cuarto de confinamiento-

-Lo podría vencer con mis ojos vendados-

-Basta- dijo Brodek quien estaba furioso, en eso se sube a una mesa -¡hagan una fila ordenada y les partiré la cara uno por uno¡-

-Ja… a ver que tienes debilucho- dijo un guardia real quien se pone en posición de combate con una sonrisa burlona

-Ahhh… todo iba tan bien- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Acabare contigo en diez segundos- dijo el pony verde, en eso ambos se lanzan uno en contra de otro y en cuestión de segundos Brodek ya había dejado al guardia real tendido en el suelo -¡Alguien más, ¿eh? Nadie!-

-Basta Brodek…- dijo el pegaso rojo mirándolo seriamente

-No eres mi jefe como para decirme eso- comento Brodek furioso

-Lo soy mientras tú seas un Guardia Real y mientras estés aquí debes obedecer las órdenes de tus superiores- dijo Ventus empezando a alzar la voz

-Tsk… ya me voy…- dijo el pony verde caminando a la salida

-Tu…- el pegaso rojo le habla al guardia real que esta tirado en el suelo –limpia este desastre-

-¿Pero si…?-

-Ustedes fueron los que provocaron esto por su imprudencia- comento Ventus seriamente –quiero este lugar limpio para cuando vuelva-

-Si señor- dijo el guardia real en posición de firmes

 _Después de unas cuantas horas el pony verde llega a Ponyville y va directo a ver a su pony rosa, una vez en SugarCube Cornner entra en la cocina y mira a Pinkie quien horneaba unos muffins_

-Hola Pinkie… perdón por no haber llegado ayer, es solo que tuve algunos problemas- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa fingida

-A si… que mal- dijo Pinkie indiferente

-Vamos pastelito… no te enojes así, sabes que me haces sentir mal- comento el pony verde

-Como no quieres que este enojada… estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y tú sigues siendo un irresponsable que hace lo que quiere y se mete en problemas- dijo la pony rosa enojada y con los cascos cruzados

-Uhg… lo se… pero ser Guardia Real no es para mí- dijo Brodek en su defensa

-Entonces que… ¿volverás a lo de ser caza recompensas?- pregunto Pinkie

-Es una opción… pero por ahora no… ya no me falta mucho para poder comprar una casa propia… además me suspendieron por otros dos días, así que podemos ir y decirle a tus padres y a los míos sobre lo de nuestro hijo o hija- dijo el pony verde

-Hmph…- la pony rosa gira su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado

-Vamos Pinkie…- Brodek se acerca y la abraza –sabes que no haría algo que te lastimara-

-Ni lo intentes Blast- dijo Pinkie

-Por favor pastelito… no volverá a suceder- dijo el pony verde

-¿Pinkie Promesa?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijo Brodek recitando el juramento

-Entonces te creeré… por ahora- dijo Pinkie quien le corresponde el abrazo

-Está bien…- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta con gusto

-Por ahora ayúdame a terminar- comento la pony rosa separándose de él y siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo

-Hare todo lo que pueda- contesto Brodek

 _Tras terminar de hacer los muffins Brodek ayudo a atender los clientes, que a pesar de que no era muy bueno, hizo un trabajo más o menos respetable, sin contar de que no hizo que explotara la cocina o que pasara alguna otra atrocidad, ya en la noche el pony verde se quedó limpiando para que Pinkie no se esforzara demasiado debido a su embarazo y una vez que termino se fue a acostar con su pony rosa_

-Terminaste rápido- comento Pinkie

-Bueno… no quiera hacerte esperar mucho- contesto Brodek

-Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué no le pides prestado dinero a tu papa para que compres la casa?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Lo hubiera hecho si todavía viviera con él, pero desde que me fui de casa me prometí que si quería algo, debía luchar por ello- contesto el pony verde

-Uhm… por eso cuando me insistías en salir conmigo ¿era por eso?- pregunto Pinkie

-Je je je… algo por el estilo- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa

-Mmmm… dime- dijo la pony rosa

-Todo a su debido tiempo… je je je- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar, o más bien, para ser exactos en la Isla Ente_

 _Había un centenar, sino es que miles de demonios a la espera de órdenes, entre ellos sus cuatro generales, Alsiel, Lucifer, Malacoda y Adremelech, todos ellos esperaban a ser guiados por el Rey Satán, en eso sale al balcón de su castillo desde donde emprende vuelo hasta el frente de sus tropas, la mitad superior de su cuerpo es de aspecto humano, la parte inferior de su cuerpo es de cabra, su cabello es de color negro, ojos rojos intensos, tenía dos cuernos de color naranja que sobre salían a los lados de su cabeza y hacia arriba, tiene puestos unos pantalones azul oscuro al igual que una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, una capa negra con hombreras de color morado oscuro_

-¡Hoy partiremos hacia Earthworld y tomaremos lo que nos pertenece por derecho!- dijo el Rey Satán a sus tropas, en eso extiende su mano derecha quedando sus tropas a sus espaldas, luego se abre un portal bastante grande, después se da la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a sus tropas -¡vayan y siembren la destrucción que quieran, no dejen a ninguna peste pony, mátenlos… mátenlos a todos y cada uno de ellos!-

-¡Sus deseos son ordenes mi Rey!- gritaron todos los demonios al unísono, acto seguido empiezan a entrar al portal

-Fue un gran discurso señor- dijo Alsiel alagando a su rey

-Los halagos serán cuando hayamos tomado Earthworld y hayamos acabado con toda esa peste pony- dijo el Rey de una manera fría y sanguinaria

-Como usted desee mi señor...- dijo el demonio quien hizo una reverencia –nuestro único problema son los antiguos generales y las princesas ¿Qué hacemos cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos?-

-De eso me encargo yo personalmente-

 _Ya había amanecido, desde temprano salieron Brodek y Pinkie a la granja de rocas de la familia Pie tomando el primer tren que saliera de Ponyville, en el camino el pony verde se puso a platicar con su pony rosa_

-Vamos Pinkie… no puedes seguir enojada conmigo- comento Brodek –harás que me salgan canas verdes-

-Pero tu crin ya tiene rayas verdes- contesto Pinkie

-Jajaja… es cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa traviesa y golpeándose levemente en la cabeza

-Por qué no mejor me tras algo de comer y después hablamos- comento la pony rosa

-Está bien- dijo Brodek levantándose y encaminándose a la cocina, después de unos minutos regresa con un carrito lleno de comida, la pony rosa se pone a comer ya que salieron sin desayunar antes –te dije que debíamos desayunar antes de venir-

-Pero así tardaríamos más en ir a ver a mis padres para darles la noticia- dijo Pinkie mientras que le daba un bocado a un sándwich

-Lo sé pero…- en eso el pony verde abre la ventana y mira en dirección a Canterlot, luego ve que se empiezan a acumular varias nubes negras como de lluvia –esto no es normal-

-¿Qué cosa? Solo es algo de lluvia- comento la pony rosa

-Según tengo entendido no es temporada de lluvias- contesto Brodek

-Es más de lo que crees- comento Blood

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el pony verde a la katana, la cual acababa de invocar

-Hay una gran concentración de Kido por todo el lugar… puedo sentir que es más fuerte en dirección a Canterlot- contesto el demonio dentro de la katana

-No me digas que…- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que el tren se sacudió con fuerza, el pony verde va rápidamente con Pinkie para protegerla a ella y a su bebe -¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

-El tiempo límite expiro- dijo Blood seriamente

-¡Maldición y justo ahora!- dijo el pony verde

-¡Jajaja… miren lo que tenemos aquí…!- dijo un demonio por fuera del tren acompañado por mas demonios, mirando en el interior del vagón donde estaba Brodek -¡… hay un montón de ponys que podemos matar… jajajaja!-

-Pinkie… pase lo que pase, mantente agachada, ¿me oíste?- pregunto Brodek

-Si…- contesto Pinkie quien se agacha y se pone a cubierto

-Vamos Blood- dijo el pony verde acomodándose la katana en la espalda

-Ya sabes… sin piedad- comento Blood

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes- contesto Brodek, en eso uno de los demonios entre bruscamente por la ventana destruyendo una parte del vagón quedando frente al pony verde

-Pero que tenemos aquí… un pony que se cree capaz de matar a un demonio- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona

-Ja… lo dices porque tienes miedo a que un pony te mate- dijo el pony verde también con una sonrisa burlona

-Hare que te tragues esas palabras- dijo el demonio quien se abalanza hacia donde estaba Brodek

 _El pony verde también se lanza contra el demonio, pero en fracción de segundos el demonio desaparece de la vista de Brodek y luego aparece a un lado de él, golpeándolo con la palma de su mano derecha en la cabeza sacándolo del vagón, el pony verde reacciona y se sostiene del vagón quedando arriba del tren, en eso se acercan varios demonios rodeándolo_

-Mierda… son demasiados para mí solo- se dijo Brodek, en eso un demonio se le lanza a atacarlo pero el pony verde salta cortándolo en la espalda, se le deja venir otro demonio con el que cruza espadas

-Para ser un pony sí que sabes defenderte- comento el demonio

-Solo te puedo decir que no eres el primer demonio con el que me enfrento- contesto el pony verde, en eso se deja caer al suelo y usando su pata trasera derecha para tirar al demonio de espaldas para luego enterrarle la katana en el pecho y luego lanzarlo a lo lejos

 _Brodek sintió que el tiempo iba más lento, cuando de la nada se da vuelta y mira en dirección a Canterlot mirándose un gran portal de donde salían miles de demonios, el pony verde se queda sorprendido por la cantidad de demonios que había ya que se miraban como una nube negra a lo lejos, en eso salta esquivando el ataque de otro demonio, al cual sin pensarlo le corta la cabeza_

-No puedo hacer esto solo… son demasiados- comento Brodek quien seguía combatiendo a los demonios que se le acercaban

 _Mientras tanto en Canterlot_

-Por Celestia…- dijo Ventus mirando el portal de donde salían los demonios

-¡Ventus!- grito Ignos llegando junto con Tennesse y Rockaid

-¿Peor que diantres está pasando aquí?- pregunto Tennesse

-Es una invasión- dijo la Princesa Celestia reuniéndose con ellos portando una armadura dorada con el símbolo de su CM en el pecho portando un hacha de guerra

-Oh… mi querida "Princesa" Celestia…- dijo el Rey Satán descendiendo donde estaban ellos teniendo una sonrisa burlona –has crecido mucho desde la última vez que no vimos-

-¡Satán!- dijo Celestia con odio

-Jajaja... el mismo, parece que la vida te ha tratado bien incluso al pasar de los siglos- dijo el Rey Demonio quien cambia la expresión de su cara a una de seriedad

-¡No dejare que tomes de nuevo el control de este mundo!- dijo la alicornio del día

-…- Satán se le queda viendo con una cara son expresión, luego empieza a reír a carcajadas –crees… crees que eso lo decides tu… jajajaja-

-Esta vez no te garantizo que vivas- dijo la Princesa Celestia seriamente

-Eso está por verse- dijo el Rey Demonio quien después desaparece esfumándose como si fuera neblina

-¿El… él es el Rey Demonio Satán?- pregunto Rockaid

-Por desgracia no… solo era su eco- contesto la alicornio del día

-¿Su eco?- dijo Ventus confundido

-Es una manifestación de su alma, así puede coordinar a sus tropas desde varias partes…- dijo Celestia –no hay tiempo para explicaciones… evacuen a todo el mundo, no quiero a ningún civil en Canterlot-

-¡Entendido Princesa!- dijeron los Caballeros de la Realeza al unísono quienes rápidamente coordinaron a varios soldados para evacuar a todos los ponys de Canterlot

 _De vuelta en el tren, estaba Brodek respirando agitadamente, ya que seguía combatiendo a los demonios, en eso escucha el grito de Pinkie en el interior del vagón_

-¡Pinkie!- grito Brodek quien rápidamente se adentra en el tren

-Alto ahí… o ella muere- dijo un demonio quien sostenía a la pony rosa del cuello asfixiándola

-¡Maldito!- el pony verde libera el segundo sello de su arma demoniaca y se lanza a atacar al demonio liberando a la pony rosa cortándole el brazo

-¡Aaaahhgg! Eres un maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a cortarme el brazo?- dijo el demonio sosteniéndose la herida detenido la hemorragia

-¿Estas bien Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek revisando de que no estuviera lastimada tanto ella como el bebe

-Si estoy bien- contesto Pinkie

-Quédate aquí… yo me encargo de esto- dijo el pony verde, la pony rosa asiste con la cabeza y él se levanta caminando hacia el demonio –eres un maldito… si le hubieras hecho algo a ella, ten por seguro que te haría sufrir tanto que desearías morir-

-Jajaja… hablas mucho para ser un pony- dijo el demonio lanzándose contra Brodek intentando golpearlo con su mano izquierda

-Los matare a todos- dijo Brodek quien salta directamente a liberar el quinto sello de su arma demoniaca, en segundos el demonio había dejado de existir, el pony verde levanta vuelo y sale del vagón, en el exterior del tren todavía quedaban algunos demonios ya que la mayorías de ellos se reagrupaban con los demás –ni crean que seré misericordioso por el simple hecho de que soy un pony-

 _Los demonios que quedaban se lanzaron contra el pony verde quien rápidamente los esquiva y empieza a cortarlos uno por una, en eso uno de ellos carga un Cero, el pony verde reacciona rápido y carga el suyo para contrarrestar el del demonio, ambos lanzan sus Ceros y se crea una explosión al igual que un hongo de humo, estando en el humo Brodek aprovecho y los elimino uno por uno, una vez acabo con el ultimo se fue volando hacia la estación de tren de la granja de rocas, donde se encuentra a Pinkie esperándolo_

-¡Pinkie!- grito Brodek quien aterriza de cara contra el suelo volviendo a la normalidad, después se levanta en el acto y se acerca a la pony rosa -¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Él bebe está bien?-

-Si… no… bien… si…- dijo Pinkie contestando en orden las preguntas

-Ufff… es un alivio…- dijo el pony verde ya más tranquilo –Pinkie… ve y quédate en casa de tus padres, una vez que acabe todo vendré por ti-

-Pero… ¿y si mis amigas me necesitan?- pregunto la pony rosa

-No voy a arriesgar tu seguridad y mucho menos la de nuestro hijo- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto Pinkie

-Yo regresare a Canterlot, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible- contesto el pony verde

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Pinkamena Diane Pie- dijo Brodek mirándola con seriedad

-Está bien…- contesto Pinkie

-Bien… entonces vamos, te dejare en la casa de tus padres antes de irme- dijo el pony verde quien encamina a la pony rosa a la casa de sus padres, una vez ahí Brodek toca la puerta

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Igneous quien abre la puerta y se lleva una gran sorpresa –Pinkie… ah, y tu-

-Lo siento por llegar de improvisto… pensábamos visitarlos pero yo tengo que regresar- comento Brodek –necesito que se refugien en donde puedan, las cosas no están muy bien que digamos-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el padre de Pinkie

-No lo sé… pero este es el lugar más seguro para ella en este momento- contesto el pony verde quien se da la vuelta y empieza a encaminarse hacia Canterlot

-¡Brodek espera!- grito Pinkie, el pony verde se detiene y se regresa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brodek

-Me prometes que volverás- dijo la pony rosa

-Lo prometo… además, no puedo dejar que nazca sin un padre- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso apasionado en los labios

-¿A qué te refieres con que nazca sin un padre?- pregunto Igneous

-Se que no es el momento, y tampoco es como lo había pensado… pero, Pinkie y yo vamos a ser padres- dijo Brodek dejando sorprendido a Igneous Rock

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el padre de Pinkie

-Tendras que explicarle Pinkie… me tengo que ir- dijo el pony verde, en eso la pony rosa lo detiene del casco

-Vuelve… por lo que más quieras, vuelve- dijo Pinkie con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo hare…- dijo Brodek secándole las lágrimas con su casco –no dejare que nada te pase… por eso necesito que te quedes aquí-

-Oki doki loki- dijo la pony rosa quien le da un último beso en los labios

-Gracias por entender…- dijo el pony verde al separarse de la pony rosa –no pierdas de vista el horizonte-

 _Brodek se fue de regreso a Canterlot dándole una última sonrisa a Pinkie, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién ganara?, el futuro es incierto y se puede cambiar con la más mínima acción que se haga_

-Tengo que llegar a tiempo- dijo un pony encauchado, teniendo una ropas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo y estas eran de color negro, no se le miraba ni el rostro –sino llego, el mundo será sumido en la destrucción-


	17. Combates a muerte parte 1

_***Capitulo 17: Combates a muerte parte 1**_

 _ **Brodek vs Brodek / Ventus vs Alsiel**_

 _ **Arco: Guerra Santa**_

-Princesa, ya hemos evacuado a todo el mundo- dijo Ventus en posición de firmes

-Esto es extraño- comento la Princesa Celestia

-Si se refiere al hecho de que no han atacado… si es muy extraño- contesto Ignos

-¿Qué estarán esperando esas sabandijas?- dijo Tennesse

-No lo sé… al menos que, estén esperando a que llegue Satán- comento Celestia

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?- pregunto Ventus

-Que todos tomen sus puestos, no permitan que los demonios avancen más allá de Canterlot- ordeno la alicornio del día

-Entendido, Ignos…-

-Estoy en ello- dijo el unicornio azul retirándose

 _Los demonios se encontraban sobre volando los cielos, en eso salen los cuatro generales y atrás de ellos sale Satán, el Rey Demonio sonríe y sus tropas se empiezan a mover, se despliegan hacia diferentes partes, los pegasos de la guardia real emprenden vuelo impidiéndoles el paso, ambos ejércitos colisionan y empiezan a caer los cuerpos de aquellos soldados que eran asesinados por su enemigo, el Rey Satán desciende junto con sus cuatro generales quedando enfrente de él la Princesa Celestia, Satán es un poco más alto que la princesa_

-Como vez… tenemos superioridad en número- comento Satán con una sonrisa burlona

-Los números no sirven de nada si tus soldados no saben defenderse bien- dijo Celestia estando muy seria

-Jajaja… no pienses que será lo mismo que la última vez Celestia- dijo el Rey Demonio seriamente

-No dejare que le pongan un casco a la princesa- comento Ventus poniéndose delante de la alicornio del día

-Se llaman manos idiota- aclaro Lucifer, su apariencia era ocultada por una túnica negra con capucha tapando la mayor parte de su rostro dejándose ver un mechón de cabello de color morado oscuro, su apariencia es parecida a la de un humano, claro que considerando de que es un demonio y el aspecto de los demonio llega a variar incluso si están relacionados por sangre, su estatura es un poco más baja que la del Rey Demonio llegándole a el pecho, además traía puesto un pantalón de color gris claro y usaba botas negras

-Los ponys en verdad son idiotas- dijo Adremelech quien tenía un aspecto similar a la de un minotauro, era un más alto que Satán, tenía un pelaje gris, portaba en su espalda una hacha bastante larga casi como si pareciera una lanza, su masa corporal era bastante grande, en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos negros, además portaba una armadura de color negro que cubría su abdomen, brazaletes en cada antebrazo al igual que unas botas de acero

-Los matare a todos con el poder de mi Kido- dijo Malacoda, su aspecto es el de un esqueleto, tiene una rúnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, su altura es un poco mas alta que la de Lucifer, además se la pasaba flotando, deja mostrar su mano derecha huesuda de la cual sale un llama de fuego –los incinerare a todos-

-¿Quién será mi primera víctima?- se preguntó Alsiel observando a los Caballeros Realeza

-Mátenlos, las alicornio son mías- ordeno el Rey

-Si señor- dijeron los cuatro generales

-Vayan, yo me encargo de el- dijo la Princesa Celestia

-Tenga cuidado- dijo Ventus

-Lo tendré- dijo la alicornio del día

 _Los Caballeros de la Realeza se lanzan contra los generales demonios y viceversa, los ocho se separan en diferentes partes de Canterlot, quedando Ventus contra Alsiel, Ignos contra Malacoda, Tennesse contra Adremelech y Rockaid contra Lucifer_

-No creas que dejare que tomes el control de nuevo- dijo Celestia invocando su hacha de guerra

-Jajajajaja… dime una cosa, ¿Dónde está esa pequeña de tu hermana?- pregunto Satán

-¡Aquí!- dijo la Princesa Luna aterrizando teniendo puesta una armadura plateada con el símbolo de su CM en el pecho y portando una espada bastante grande

-Ahora si pueden venir las dos contra mí-

 _Mientras tanto en la mitad de camino entre la granja de rocas de los Pie y Canterlot_

-Maldita… sea… todavía me falta mucho… para llegar- comento Brodek quien se encontraba exhausto debido a que no podía mantener la forma demoniaca por mucho tiempo

-Todavía no te acostumbras… pero ya puedes mantenerlo más tiempo y tu cuerpo ya no se llena de heridas como al principio- dijo Blood

-Lo sé, pero…- el pony verde no termino de hablar ya que fue recibió por una patada en la quijada por un pony encapuchado con una vestimenta que cubría todo su cuerpo de color negro, Brodek es lanzado hacia atrás unos cuantos metros estando el pony encapuchado con su pata en la quijada del pony verde, en eso da una patada descendente en el antebrazo derecho de Brodek, soltando así la Katana

-Lo siento… pero esto te traerá mucho problemas- dijo el pony agarrando la Katana y clavándola en el suelo haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico azul del cual se formó un escudo rodeando a Blood

-Eso dolió maldito- dijo Brodek escupiendo algo de sangre

-Es por tu bien- comento el encapuchado

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pony verde

-Soy alguien que te conoce y muy bien- dijo el pony

-Lo siento… pero no reconozco tu voz, así que no eres alguien conocido- comento Brodek

-Jajajaja… es típico de ti- dijo el encapuchado, en eso el pony verde se lanza contra el pony misterioso queriéndolo golpear, pero el encapuchado bloquea el ataque y lo contraataca golpeándolo en el abdomen lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hacia tras

-Aaahhgg… ¿Por qué te mentes en mi camino?- pregunto el pony verde

-Si confías en él, todo y todos a los que conoces morirán- contesto el encapuchado

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Además quién eres tu como para decir tales calumnias?- pregunto Brodek

-Eso es fácil…- el pony se descubre la cara al tiempo en que su voz cambiaba a una parecida a la del pony verde, pero este tenía una cicatriz que le recorría toda la cara en diagonal y tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado –es porque tú y yo somos el mismo pony y tu futuro es mi presente-

-¡Eso es imposible!- dijo el pony verde del presente sorprendido

-Para que los lectores no se confundan… llámame John- dijo el pony verde del futuro

-Es un buen punto… pero está bien, te diré John, "John"- dijo Brodek

-En fin… prosigamos con el guion- sugirió John

-Desde cuando me volví tan serio… eres aburrido amigo- comento el pony verde

-¡No has visto lo que yo he visto… todo por culpa de ese infeliz hijo de puta!- grito el pony del futuro lleno de ira

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Brodek

-Traiciono mi confianza, mato a todos mis amigos y familiares delante de mí, y el muy cabron me dejo vivir con ese tormento… ¡siete años… por siete años he vivido escondiéndome de esos malditos demonios, sobreviviendo al igual que los pocos ponys que quedan en el mundo!- dijo John quien señalo a la katana y después puso una cara llena de odio

-¿Me traicionarías?- pregunto el pony verde a Blood

-No- contesto Blood

-Yo no le veo el problema- comento Brodek

-No lo entiendes… todo lo que te dice es pura mentira, cuando menos te lo esperes te apuñalara por la espalda- dijo el pony del futuro

-No me importa cual haya sido tu futuro, pero algo aprendí de una pony que me visito hace mucho… el futuro es incierto y la acción más mínima puede cambiar el rumbo que tomara la historia- comento el pony verde

-Grrrrrr… ya veo que no te puedo hacer entender por las buenas, es típico de mi… así que te retendré aquí mismo- dijo John quien hace aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de el

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Brodek

-Esta no es magia de pony y mucho menos Kido… esta magia la puede aprender cualquiera, pero necesita mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y dedicación, esta magia es capaz de matar a cualquier demonio si se entrena lo suficiente- explico el pony del futuro –pero debido a que los demonios pueden detectar el Kido, me encuentran y no puedo arriesgarme a que me encuentre Overlord, así que no pude entrenar mucho, pero con la magia que poseo puedo detenerte ya que tu actualmente no eres más que un pony normal-

-Tsk…- el pony verde frunció el ceño

-Esta magia es conocida como DevilSlayer, que la traducción seria Asesino de Demonios- dijo John

-Magia capaz de matar demonios… pensé que los demonios podían morir como cualquier otro ser- comento Brodek

-Te equivocas… solo hay dos formas de que un demonio muera, la primera es que otro demonio lo mate… la segunda, es que lo mate un portador de la luz como las princesas o las armas de los Caballeros Reales- contesto el pony del futuro

-¿Qué hay de las armas demoniacas?- pregunto el pony verde

-Tienen un hechizo especial, el cual les permite que no puedan ser eliminadas si no es por otra arma demoniaca- contesto John

-Ya veo…- dijo Brodek quedándose pensativo por unos segundos –no esperaba usar esto, pero no me queda de otra- mete su casco derecho en su crin y después saca una espada bastante grande de color negro con dos espinas a cada lado, la empuñadura es de oro y su tamaño era el doble de él, en eso deja caer el arma, levantando polvo y agrietando un poco el suelo –que bueno que la compre en aquella ocasión cuando fui a Manehattan-

-Jajajajaja… crees que ese Espadón de Caballero Negro te servirá de algo- comento el pony del futuro con una sonrisa burlona

-Me servirá para golpearte… eso es seguro- contesto el pony verde, en eso se lanza contra su yo del futuro haciendo un corte en diagonal, este salta haciendo una mortal hacia atrás, quedando Brodek a lado de donde estaba Blood –bien amigo hora de…-

-¡Espera no lo hagas!- advirtió Blood pero no lo digo a tiempo y el pony verde toco el escudo que lo rodeaba y se electrocuto

-Haytatatatata… como duele- dijo Brodek chupándose el casco por el dolor –uhm… sabe a limón-

-¿En serio era tan idiota?- se cuestionó John llevándose un casco a la cara

-Te contestaría a la pregunta, pero creo que ya sabes la respuesta- comento el pony verde

-Lo peor de todo es que es cierto- contesto el pony del futuro

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, entre más rápido se acabe la guerra más rápido puedo estar con mi Pinkie- dijo Brodek en posición de combate empuñando su espadón

-¿Pinkie? ¡¿Ella… ella dónde está?!- pregunto John

-Está en la granja de rocas con sus padres- contesto el pony verde

-No es seguro para ella, quédate con ella… Pinkie ira a Canterlot y la ma…-

-¡Cállate!- grito Brodek interrumpiendo a John –ya te dije que no me importa lo que te paso a ti… pero es evidente que tú y yo somos muy diferentes, no dejare que nada malo le pase, daré mi vida si es necesario-

-Entonces te matare y yo me quedare a su lado- dijo John envolviéndose en llamas negras

-Si me matas ¿Cómo sabes que tú no morirás?- dijo el pony verde

-Esa respuesta es obvia- dijo una voz conocida para el pony verde del futuro

-Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Brodek al ver a la pony rosa de crin negra

-Vine porque encontré una alteración en el flujo del tiempo…- explico la pony rosa –y ya la encontré-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto John

-Eso no lo puedo decir- contesto la pony rosa

-Si no lo puedes decir, ¿entonces cómo es que él sabe quién eres?- pregunto el pony verde del futuro

-Por qué él lo descubrió por si solo- contesto la pony del futuro

-¿Pensé que el demonio de tu arma solo viajaba en el tiempo?- dijo Brodek confundido

-Si… pero aun siendo un demonio es el guardián del tiempo y el espacio… la última vez solo me concedió un capricho, pero esta vez es diferente- contesto la pony rosa acercándose a John, en eso el pony verde la detiene

-Esto es entre él y yo, te pido que no te metas en esto hasta que se acabe- dijo el pony verde

-Aaaahhh… está bien, pero solo por esta vez- dijo la pony rosa

-Ya la oíste, acabemos rápido esto- dijo Brodek a su yo del futuro

-No me tomara ni cinco minutos acabar contigo- dijo John envolviéndose de nuevo por el fuego negro, en eso se lanza hacia Brodek, el pony verde con toda su fuerza hace un corte intentando darle al pony verde del futuro pero este desaparece como si nada y luego reaparece alado de él golpeándolo y estampándolo con fuerza contra el suelo arrastrándolo por diez metros soltando en el camino su arma, Brodek a pesar de todo reacciona y le da una patada con su pata trasera derecha en las costillas provocando que lo soltara y tomara distancia

-Eso me dolió bastante- dijo el pony verde escupiendo salgo de sangre

-Para ser ahora un pony "normal" golpeas bastante duro- comento el pony del futuro

-Jajaja… y no has visto nada, dime ¿conoces la habilidad llamada "Sonido"?- pregunto Brodek

-¿Te refieres a la habilidad que poseen los demonios por naturaleza que les permite dar un paso a alta velocidad?- dijo John algo confuso

-Esa misma- contesto el pony verde

-¿Qué hay con esa habilidad?- pregunto el pony del futuro

-Si te entrenas lo suficiente, puedes aprender esa habilidad, solo que un poco más lenta, Blood me dijo que a esa habilidad se le denominaba "Shunpo"- explico Brodek –claro que tiene otros tres niveles más antes de alcanzar la velocidad del "Sonido", el nivel que le sigue al Shunpo es el "Senka", después le sigue el "Utsusemi", de ese sigue el "Hanshafu" y por ultimo está el "Sonido"… claro que para poder llegar al último nivel se necesita cierto dominio con los anteriores-

-Es imposible que un pony pueda hacer eso a menos que pueda usar el Kido o la magia, en mi caso es mi magia de DevilSlayer- comento John

-Es difícil, si… pero no imposible- comento el pony verde, en eso desaparece y reaparece enfrente del pony del futuro golpeándolo en la mandíbula lanzándolo por los aires, vuelve a desaparecer y reaparece en el aire dando una patada giratoria descendente con su pata trasera derecha en el abdomen de John lanzándolo contra el suelo a gran velocidad, impactando y alzando una cortina de humo –a que es genial… claro que no soy el único que aprendió a usarla en esto mese que estuve entrenando-

-Es… imposible… algo como eso…- dijo el pony del futuro levantándose con dificultad, escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca

-Parece que no tienes buena resistencia- dijo Brodek en tono burlón

-Cállate- dijo John levantándose y abalanzándose sobre el pony verde, Brodek hace lo mismo y corre hacia él, ninguno de los dos se paraba y en cuanto chocaron sus frentes desaparecieron y reaparecían en otro lado chocando ambos sus cascos generando un fuerte ruido la igual que una onda de aire que agrietaba el suelo, volvieron a repetir lo mismo por varias veces pero estando en diferentes lugares, moviéndose a gran velocidad, la vestimenta que tenía John se empezó a desgarrar después de recibir tanto daño, ambos se detienen mirándose seriamente –maldición- el pony del futuro se arranca la ropa desgarrada dejando ver su cuerpo, sus cascos estaban llenos de cicatrices, también tenía una en la espalda en forma de equis y en su costado derecho por el área de su CM tenía otra en diagonal que le pasaba por encima –y pensar que mi oponente más difícil al venir a este tiempo iba a ser yo-

-Ver para creer ¿no?- dijo el pony verde con sarcasmo

-Acabare contigo- dijo el pony del futuro chocando sus cascos los cuales fueron rodeados por un fuego negro, ambos vuelven a desaparecer y reaparecer chocando ambos sus cascos

-¡Aaaahhhggg!- grito Brodek de dolor ya que el fuego negro lo lastimaba, John aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia atrás unos cuantos metros por el aire, aparece a lado de él y le da una patada ascendente con su pata trasera izquierda después lo alcanza y con sus cascos rodeados de fuego le da una serie de ocho golpes en su cuerpo finalizando con una patada descendente que lo lanzo contra el suelo estrellándose con fuerza haciendo que escupiera sangre -¡aaaaaahhhggg! Maldito…- antes de que se levantara le dio otra patada haciendo que se hundiera en el suelo, John da un salto mortal hacia atrás tomando distancia

-Te lo dije, no puedes ven…- John no termino de hablar ya que apareció Brodek enfrente de él lleno de ira y le da un golpe con su casco derecho en su estómago haciéndolo retroceder, dejándolo sofocado por unos segundos

-Esto… no ha… acabado… perra- dijo el pony verde quien se mantiene con una rodilla en el suelo y con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo –no dejare… que alguien como tu… me venza-

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- pregunto Crash a la pony rosa de crin negra

-Me gustaría, pero él me regañara si lo hago- contesto la pony rosa de crin negra

-Es tiempo de acabar con esto- dijo Brodek quien de la nada fue rodeado por electricidad

-Es imposible que tu hayas aprendido esa técnica… ni siquiera yo pude dominarla- dijo John

-Es casi imposible, si… pero para alguien que es de la familia Saber, no- dijo el pony verde en posición de combate

-No… no puedes hacer eso…- dijo el pony del futuro no queriendo creerlo

-¿Qué es esa habilidad?- se cuestionó la pony rosa del futuro

-Muere, yo del futuro…- dijo Brodek seriamente -…Puños de Trueno-

 _Brodek estaba rodeado de electricidad de color azul, en un parpadeo ya se encontraba enfrente de John, el pony verde desata un centenar de golpes con sus cascos envueltos de electricidad por todo el cuerpo de su "yo" del futuro a una velocidad tan alta que se miraba como si fueran cientos de golpes a la vez, el pony del futuro no podía defenderse ya que estaba siendo bombardeado por un sinfín de golpes a tal punto que empezó a sangrar en varias partes de su cuerpo y a su vez escupía sangre de su boca_

-Y para finalizar… ¡Puño Súper Dragón!- dijo el pony verde, sus cascos ahora eran cubiertos por un fuego rojo carmesí

-Es… es mi… es mi fin- dijo John, Brodek le da un golpe en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia atrás, luego lo intercepta a escasos centímetros desde que lo lanzo hacia atrás y le dio otro golpe ascendente golpeándolo en la mandíbula y finaliza saltando y dándole una patada descendente con su pata trasera derecha lanzándolo brutalmente contra el suelo haciendo que se agrietara -¡aaaaaahhhgg!- grito el pony del futuro del dolor y a su vez escupió sangre de la boca –jajaja… asesinado… por mi… mismo…-

-Tú lo quisiste así… te dije que te hicieras a un lado, pero no… decidiste pelear… típico de nosotros- comento Brodek caminando hacia donde está el espadón el cual guarda en su crin

-Jajaja… es cierto…- dijo John cada vez más débil, en eso el círculo mágico que tenía Blood desaparece, Brodek camina y toma su arma la cual enfunda en su espalda –te lo advierto… Satán, está a un nivel demasiado alto, no es algo que tú puedas enfrentar por tu cuenta-

-Lo se… pero para eso tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar- contesto el pony verde

-No permitas… no permitas, que Pinkie esté cerca de Satán, si eso pasa… ella morirá- dijo el pony del futuro

-No dejare que nade le pase, creí que te lo había dejado claro- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Acaba conmigo de una vez- dijo John

-Espero que vayas a un lugar mejor- comento el pony verde acercándose y enterrándole la katana a su yo del futuro

-Mmm…- la pony rosa de crin negra se quedó pensativa –parece que las cosas han cambiado en esta época-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Brodek

-Bueno… el futuro cambio, pero dependiendo que es lo que pase más adelante en la guerra es como se definirá el futuro en este presente- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Hay algún futuro que sea bueno?- pregunto el pony verde

-Sí, hay uno… pero no te puedo asegurar nada, solo digamos que todo depende de tus acciones- contesto la pony

-Ya me las arreglare… por ahora por que no te presentas con los lectores- sugirió Brodek

-No sé si debería- dijo la pony rosa

-Vamos… total, algunos de los lectores ya se hicieron a la idea de quién eres- comento el pony verde

-Aaaahh… está bien…- la pony rosa toma una bocanada de aire –yo soy Diane Saber Pie y actualmente apenas me estoy formando en el vientre de mi madre Pinkie Pie… gusto en conocerlos- dijo Diane con una sonrisa

-Vez… no fue tan difícil- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Lo hiciste a propósito papa- comento la pony rosa

-Jejeje… quien sabe, talvez si, talvez no- dijo el pony verde sacándole la lengua

-Malo…- dijo Diane de cascos cruzados e inflando sus mejillas

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre… jajaja…- comento Brodek riéndose

-Pues sino me pareciera a ella, no sería mi madre- contesto la pony rosa

-Lo se… pero bueno, será mejor irme- dijo el pony verde volteando a ver en dirección a Canterlot

-Yo me voy… suerte y no mueras- dijo Diane mientras hacía aparecer un portal enfrente de ella

-No lo hare… si lo hago tu madre no me perdonaría- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Para ser alguien a quien le importan las cosas muy poco, a veces tienes tu lado serio- comento la pony rosa

-Jejeje… así soy, no me puedo quejar- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa –hasta luego… aunque algo me dice que no será la última vez que vuelvas a esta época-

-Quien sabe… talvez si, talvez no- dijo Diane con una sonrisa quien después entra al portal y este se cierra dejando a Brodek solo con el cuerpo de su yo del futuro

-¿Uh?- Brodek voltea y ve que el cuerpo de John, o más bien el cuerpo de su yo del futuro el cual se adentraba dentro de un portal –bueno… ese ya no es problema mío-

 _Brodek empieza a galopar lo más rápido que podía, después de unos cuantos minutos vuelve a liberar el quinto sello de su arma y se va volando_

 _Mientras tanto con el Brodek del futuro quien se encontraba en un lugar totalmente blanco_

-¿Dónde mierdas estoy?- se preguntó el Brodek del futuro mirando alrededor de el

-Al fin llegas menso- dijo un pegaso rojo dándole un zape

-Au… eres un mal…- no termino de hablar el pony verde ya que miro que estaba Ventus y atrás de él, el resto de sus amigos en ese lugar

-Vamos… el resto nos espera- dijo Ventus quien se va con los demás

-Ja… jajajaja…- Brodek se rio y soltó algunas cuantas lágrimas de alegría debido a que volvió a ver a sus amigos, después se seca las lágrimas y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro-¡Hey, no me dejen!-

 _Momentos antes de que terminara el combate de Brodek con su yo del futuro, se encontraba Ventus librando un combate contra uno de los cuatro generales del Rey Satán, su oponente es Alsiel quien además era la mano derecha del Rey Demonio_

-Para ser un pony peleas bien- dijo Alsiel empuñando una espada de luz

-No has visto nada- comento Ventus, se lanza contra el general demonio atacándolo con sus keyblades haciendo varios cortes con ellas, Alsiel los bloqueaba como si nada, en eso el pegaso rojo le da una patada al demonio en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia atrás estrellándolo contra un edificio que se derrumbó y formo una cortina de humo, la cual se disipo al cabo de unos cuantos segundos

-¡Pagaras por tu insolencia, maldito pony!- grito el general demonio, el cual se lanza rápidamente contra el pegaso rojo, Ventus estaba preparado para detener el ataque pero cuando ya estaban ambos cerca Alsiel aparece a lado de él tomándolo de la cabeza y estampándolo contra el suelo, agrietándolo un poco, en eso el demonio lo empieza a arrastrar por el suelo, el pegaso rojo reacciona a tiempo y se libera de la mano de Alsiel tomando distancia, después lanza su keyblade Prometida la cual giraba horizontalmente, el demonio golpea la keyblade con su espada de luz lanzándola hacia otro lado pero al hacer eso Ventus estaba ya listo para darle un golpe crítico con su otra keyblade –no lo harás- Alsiel uso su espada de luz para defenderse pero no contaba de que el pegaso rojo hiciera aparecer su otra keyblade de nuevo en sus cascos y le da un golpe de lleno mandándolo a volar por los aires –aaaahhhgg-

-¡No dejare que demonios como tu destruyan este reino!- grito el pegaso rojo emprendiendo vuelo hacia donde estaba el general demonio, una vez llega con él, le da varios espadazos con sus armas, Alsiel detuvo el ataque del pegaso rojo y le da un golpe en la mandíbula seguido de una patada en sus costillas para después finalizar con un cabezazo haciendo que a Ventus le saliera una línea de sangre que recorría su cara –aaaaahhhggg… ¡maldito!-

-Aún no he acabado contigo- Alsiel le toma de la crin y le da varios rodillazos en la cara haciendo que el pegaso rojo escupiera sangre y gritara de dolor, Ventus acumula fuerza suficiente para detener el ataque del general demonio para después contraatacar dándole una patada en la mejilla, lanzándolo hacia un lado

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme- comento Ventus quien escupe algo de sangre de su boca

-Tsk… a ver qué te parece esto- el general demonio junto las yemas de sus dedos, en el centro apareció un destello de color verde claro, al separar sus manos extendiéndolas hacia los lados creo una especie de báculo de luz con forma de flecha en los extremos-¡Lanza del Relámpago!- con su mano derecha toma por el centro del báculo, después posiciona su mano derecha quedándole a la altura de su oreja y lanza la energía hacia el pegaso rojo, Ventus se hace a un lado esquivando el ataque, a los lejos se apreció una explosión bastante grande creando un hongo de humo, la explosión fue tan grande que incluso se sentía una ráfaga de aire que lo hizo desestabilizarse

-Rayos… si esa cosa me da estaré acabado- comento el pegaso rojo

-Mierda… la próxima vez no fallare- dijo Alsiel quien vuelve hacer lo mismo, sin embargo no conto con que Ventus llegara a atacarlo, el demonio toma el báculo de luz y lo usa para defenderse del ataque quedando así los dos chocando sus armas –eres una molestia-

-Y tu una peste- dijo Ventus, en eso el demonio le da un rodillazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire por unos segundos, el pegaso rojo se recupera y se lanza atacándolo con sus keyblades rápidamente haciendo varios tajos, Alsiel los bloqueaba difícilmente ya que Ventus aumentaba la velocidad e intensidad de los ataque, en eso el pegaso da una patada giratoria verticalmente golpeando a el demonio en la mandíbula nuevamente lanzándolo por los aires

-¡Señor!- grito Brosek llegando al lugar

-¿Brosek? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-He venido a ayudarle- contesto el pony azul

-Me ayudarías más si me haces un favor- comento Ventus

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto Brosek

-Ve a Ponyville y dile a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle que vaya junto con sus amigas a un lugar seguro lo más lejos posible de Canterlot- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Pero… el viaje en tren toma dos horas y andando toma casi un día- comento el pony azul

-Sé que has estado entrenando con Brodek… y también sé que has aprendido a usar el Shunpo, podrás llegar rápido- contesto Ventus

-Si pero…-

-Has lo que te dijo, es una orden- dijo el pegaso rojo, en eso Alsiel aterriza con fuerza en el suelo alzando una cortina de humo y agrietando el suelo -¡vete ya!-

-¡Si señor!- dijo Brosek en posición de firmes quien luego sale galopando lo más rápido que podía para después usar el Shunpo y desplazarse más rápido hacia Ponyville

-Ya me tienes arto, pony de mierda- comento Alsiel quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos -¡Resurrección, Nodachi!- grito el demonio quien libera una cantidad inmensa de Kido manifestándose con una energía color negra bordeado de azul, la energía se disipa y se ve a Alsiel con el cuerpo cubierto de electricidad de un color azul claro –ahora morirás-

-¿Pero que mierd…?- Ventus no termino de hablar ya que en un solo parpadeo el demonio ya le había dado un golpe en su estómago lanzándolo por los aires, el pegaso rojo se logra a estabilizar sin embargo fue recibido por otro golpe por parte de Alsiel lanzándolo en line recta, acto seguido lo intercepta y le da una patada lanzándolo en otra dirección, repite varias veces lo mismo formando un triángulo –aaaahhgg…- el pegaso gritaba de dolor, contuvo la respiración y al momento de que Alsiel le iba a dar otro golpe, Ventus se mueve rápidamente poniendo sus keyblades hacia delante, terminando clavándolas en el cuerpo del demonio

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhgggg!- el general demonio dio un grito desgarrador de dolor, el pegaso rojo no lo pensó dos veces y partió a la mitad el cuerpo de Alsiel

-Tú te lo… buscaste, maldito infeliz- comento el pegaso rojo cansado por el combate

-Jajajaja… crees que con eso ya me ganaste- dijo Alsiel, pero su voz resonaba por el lugar –no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz-

-¿Qué no piensas morir?- se cuestionó Ventus, en eso aparece el demonio delante de él cargando un Cero con la punta de sus dedos –oh, mier…-

-Cero- el general demonio libero el poder de su Cero arrastrando al pegaso rojo, tras unos segundos se disipa el Cero y no encuentra rastro alguno de su oponente –eso te enseñara que los demonios somos superiores-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito el pegaso rojo quien volaba rápidamente en dirección hacia donde esta Alsiel-

-Maldito pony… ¡muérete de una vez!- grito Alsiel quien volvió a cargar su Cero

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!- grito Ventus, en eso se empieza a envolver en llamas y su velocidad aumentaba

- _Mierda… no lo lograre a tiempo… lo siento mi señor, parece que le he fallado_ \- pensó el general demonio, en eso el pegaso rojo lo atraviesa con sus keyblades y cae en picada hacia el suelo, una vez impactan se crea una explosión que creo un hongo de humo el cual al cabo de unos segundos se disipo dejando cráter de diez metros de diámetro, en el centro se encontraba Ventus cansado y con algunas cuantas heridas y moretones, el cuerpo de Alsiel se empezó a quemar convirtiéndose en cenizas

-Maldito… me costó mucho… acabar contigo…- dijo el pegaso rojo respirando agitadamente, tras unos cuantos segundos su respiración se estabiliza volviendo a la normalidad –tengo que ir a ayudar a los…- no termino de hablar ya que empezó a sentir un dolor insoportable –rayos… creo que primero descansare un poco-

 _La guerra ya estallo, Ventus logro acabar con uno de los generales del Rey Satán, Brodek acabo con su yo del futuro y se revelo la identidad de la pony rosa de crin negra…_

-La cual ya muchos sabían o se hacían a la idea quien era- dijo Brodek interrumpiendo la narración

 _Ahgam… ¿Dónde me quede? Así…_

 _El futuro todavía es incierto para todos, el problema más grande para todos era el Rey Demonio Satán, sin contar la posible traición de Blood Sword…_

-Hola…- dijo Diane –les quiero mandar un gran saludo a _**Silverwolf850**_ , a _**Comet Galaxy**_ por estar leyendo este fic y ser tan amables de dejar su review, también quiero aprovechar para enviarle un saludo a _**Black-Spyro**_ quien es un gran amigo de mi padre y además de que su Oc es mi tio… sin más que decir… ¡Hasta la próxima!-

-¿Era necesario decir esa información de al final?- pregunto Brodek

-Ahm… nope- contesto la pony rosa

-Aaaahhh…- el pony verde se lleva un casco a la cara –castigada por una semana muchachita… a tu cuarto ándale que te quiero ahí para hoy-

-Oye… no es justo…- se quejó Diane

-Sin peros, o te aumento tu castigo- comento Brodek

-¡Aaaaahhh! Que malo eres, ¡te odio!- grito la pony rosa

-Es por su bien… ¿uh? ¿Todavía siguen aquí?- dijo el pony verde -¿Qué esperan? Espabilen, o que ¿quieren una invitación por escrito y cantada? Si no es así entonces muévanlas y no olviden dejar sus Reviews… ¡Hasta luego :p¡-


	18. Combates a muerte parte 2

_***Capitulo 18: Combates a muerte parte 2**_

 _ **Rockaid vs Lucifer / Tennesse vs Adremelech / Ignos vs Malacoda**_

 _ **Arco: Guerra Santa**_

-¡Woooooaaaaa… me va a doler!- gritaba Brodek quien caía en picada hacia el suelo, después de unos cuantos segundos impacta fuertemente contra el suelo agrietándolo y levantando polvo

-Te dije que volaras bajo- comento Blood

-Hay… mi clavícula… creo que me lastime el coxis- dijo el pony verde levantándose con dificultad

-La clavícula y el coxis están lugares diferentes- dijo el demonio

-¿En serio? Eso explica el por qué reprobaba biología en la secundaria- comento Brodek

-Aaaaahhh… no tiene remedio maestro… pero bueno, ya no nos falta mucho para llegar a Canterlot- dijo Blood

-Es cierto… ¿uh? Hola lectores, talvez se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos aun no has llegado a Canterlot? Bueno eso es fácil de contestar, me dio hambre y me pare a comer una pizza hace algunos minutos, así que es por eso- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿A quién le hablas?- pregunto la katana

-A nadie importante, bueno si pero no… no sé si me explico- contesto Brodek mientras se rascaba la nuca con un casco

-Hare como que no he escuchado nada- dijo Blood

-Como quieras… oh, cierto… me imagino que quieren pasar directo a la acción, así que, nos vemos más adelante- dijo el pony verde quien libera la quinta forma de su arma demoniaca y se va volando

 _Mientras tanto en Canterlot_

 _Se encontraba Rockaid disparándole a Lucifer con su arco, mientras que el demonio respondía invocando varios círculos mágicos alrededor de el de los cuales disparaba rayos de energía de una tonalidad azul claro, las flechas del enano y los rayos del demonio chocaban entre si creando una cortina de humo_

-Es increíble que me haya tocado enfrentar a un mocoso- dijo Lucifer molesto

-Pues este mocoso te va a partir la cara- comento Rockaid quien lo ataca nuevamente disparándole flechas

-Tsk… ¡Dominio Oscuro!- grito el demonio quien hizo aparecer un círculo mágico debajo de donde esta Rockaid de los cuales salen varios látigos que lo aprisionan y lo hunden hacia dentro

-Maldición…- decía el potrillo intentando liberarse, en eso separa su arco convirtiéndolo en dos dagas las cuales usa para liberarse para después volver a unirlas en un arco y dispara varias flechas –necesitaras más que eso para vencerme-

-Odio a los ponys…- dijo Lucifer quien cargaba energía de un color morado en la punta de su dedo índice de la mano izquierda -¡Cero!- disparo el demonio hacia donde estaba el enano –muereeee…-

-Woooaaa…- el enano sale corriendo y se cubre usando uno de los edificios, se crea una explosión fuerte de donde sale volando un refrigerador, del cual sale Rockaid –siento un deja´vu, ¿no sé por qué?-

-¡Eres una molestia!- grita el general demonio quien junta las palmas de sus manos de las cuales separa un poco y crea una bola de energía roja bordeada de negro -¡Bola Mortal de Choque!-

-¡¿Es en serio? ¿Solo me atacaras a distancia?!- grito el Rockaid quien carga una flecha de energía bastante grande, ambos poderes colisionan creando una cortina de humo bastante grande

-Entonces te matare rápida e indoloramente- dijo Lucifer apareciendo delante de él, portando una espada de doble filo de color negro y del centro morado oscuro, yendo con la intención de cortarle la cabeza

-Rayos…- el potrillo amarillo esquiva por muy poco el filo de la espada de su adversario, Rockaid separa su arco y con sus dagas empieza a atacarlo rápidamente dando varios cortes

-¡Repulsión Oscura!- dijo el demonio extendiendo su mano empujando al enano con una ráfaga de energía oscura haciéndolo retroceder

-¡Me lleva la chin…!- no termino de hablar el enano ya que Lucifer volvió aparecer delante de él, dando un corte en vertical seguido de uno en diagonal luego en horizontal y dando un último corte giratorio, Rockaid apenas y pudo bloquear el ataque continuo del demonio ya que fue rápido

-Veamos qué te parece esto- comento Lucifer quien da varias estocadas rápidamente y sin pararse, haciendo retroceder poco a poco a el potrillo quien bloqueaba o esquivaba el ataque

-Hoy no es mi día- dijo Rockaid mientras esquivaba los ataques del demonio

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de Canterlot_

-Vamos albóndiga con patas, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo Tennesse disparando con su bastón revolver a Adremelech

-Grrrr… maldito bastardo… trágate esto… ¡Bala!- grito Adremelech lanzando con sus puños versiones más pequeñas del Cero las cuales no eran tan destructivas pero si generaban bastante daño

-Ya me hacía falta estirarme de esta forma- decía el vaquero esquivando y desviando el ataque del demonio y a su vez también le disparaba con su bastón revolver

-¡Deja de moverte!- dijo el demonio quien toma su lanza hacha con su mano derecha y empieza a girarla rápidamente intentando cortar a Tennesse, el vaquero esquivaba los ataque al tiempo que él también lo golpeaba en varias partes de su cuerpo corpulento -¡Tormenta de Fuego!- dijo Adremelech quien reviste su arma con fuego con el cual empieza a lanzar ráfagas de fuego omnidireccionalmente al vaquero, Tennesse usa las paredes y objetos de la zona para cubrirse y después darle de varios tiros en su cuerpo, una de las balas del vaquero atravesó la armadura del demonio dañándolo -¡aaaaahhhggg! ¡Maldito!-

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte con un Copper- le dijo Tennesse quien corre hacia donde está el demonio, salta y con su bastón lo toma del cuello lanzándolo de espaldas haciendo que el demonio diera un giro completo antes de impactar con el suelo, una vez el demonio está en el suelo Tennesse le dispara rápidamente en varias partes de su cuerpo empezando a agrietar su armadura de varias partes -¡yeeeeeehhhaaaaa!- grito el vaquero, en eso el demonio se recupera a muy duras penas dándole un rodillazo Tennesse lanzándolo contra un muro estampándolo con fuerza –esto dolerá mañana-

-Maldito infeliz- dijo Adremelech molesto quitándose los escombros que tenia

-Yo soy muy feliz estando junto con mi mujer para que te quede claro- dijo el vaquero levantándose y acomodándose el sombrero

-Acabare contigo en el nombre del Rey Satán- dijo el general demonio sosteniendo su lanza hacha la cual del filo empezó a tener una tonalidad roja al igual que salía humo de ahí –¡Corte Ardiente!- grito Adremelech lanzando una ráfaga de energía color rojo intenso la cual cortaba todo a su paso

-Esto no es bueno para el negocio- dijo Tennesse quien usa los edificios para saltar encima del corte del demonio, en eso Adremelech aparece en frente de él dándole una puñetazo que lo lanzo hacia el suelo -¿alguien apunto el número del carruaje?-

-Este es tu fin…-

 _Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight_

-¡Princesa Twilight!- dijo Brosek entrando de golpe mirando ahí a la alicornio morada junto con sus amigas a excepción de Pinkie

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Twilight

-Yo soy Brosek y el señor Ventus me envía a decirles que se alejen lo más que puedan de Canterlot- dijo el pony azul

-¿Brosek?- dijo Applejack confundida

-Lo siento, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tengo que volver a Canterlot- dijo Brosek

-¿Qué está pasando haya? Porque desde aquí siento muchas energías malignas, además de que Canterlot está siendo rodeado por una nube negra- dijo la alicornio de la amistad

-Estamos siendo atacados por demonios, actualmente los guardias reales están conteniendo a los enemigos evitando su avance más haya de Canterlot- dijo el pony azul

-¡Hay que ir a ayudarles!- dijo Rainbow

-Lo siento, pero no pueden, será mejor que le hagan caso a el señor Ventus, es por su bi…- Brosek no termino de hablar -… cuatro, cinco… falta alguien-

-Falta Pinkie… ella y Brodek se fueron en la mañana a ver a sus padres- comento Rarity

-Hay no… esto no pinta nada bien…- comento el pony azul

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Twilight

-Por qué Brodek está llegando a Canterlot… lo más probable es que el la dejo en un lugar seguro, o al menos eso quiero creer- contesto Brosek

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Por qué puedo sentir su presencia, además de que yo también poseo un "arma" demoniaca… aunque no tienes nada de arma Blaze- comento el pony azul

-¡Oye!- se quejó el demonio

-Lo siento princesa, pero tengo que irme, necesitan de toda la ayuda posible en Canterlot- dijo Brosek galopando de regreso a Canterlot

-¡Vamos chicas, hay que ir a ayudarlos!- dijo Twilight

-¡Sí!- gritaron las demás al unísono a excepción de Fluttershy

-Pero que podemos hacer nosotras, los elementos de la harmonía volvieron al árbol- comento Fluttershy

-Con o sin elementos nuestra amistad es fuerte y con ella venceremos a quien sea- dijo Twilight

-Pero…-

-En marcha chicas-

 _De vuelta en Canterlot_

-Bien… tengo que empezar a moverme- dijo Ventus y más recuperado

-¡Woooaaaa…! ¡Golpe avisa!- grito Brodek

-¿Uh?- el pegaso rojo voltea a ver hacia arriba –nononononononono…-

-Aaaaaahhggg…- grito el pony verde quien cayó encima de Ventus

-Brodek… quítate maldición- dijo Ventus lanzando al pony verde a otro lado

-Lo siento… no me acostumbro a los aterrizajes- comento Brodek

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió caer aquí teniendo más ciudad donde romperte la madre?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Por qué… ahm… eh… nomas, para variar- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa traviesa

-Eres un menso- dijo Ventus llevándose un casco a la cara

-Nah… exagerado- comento Brodek

-¿Dónde está Pinkie?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-La deje en casa de sus padres- contesto el pony verde

-¿Seguro que estará bien ahí?- pegunto Ventus

-Eso quiero creer- contesto Brodek

-En ese caso hay que darnos prisa…- comento el pegaso rojo

-¿Cuál es el plan "jefe"?- pregunto el pony verde

-Por ahora hay que limpiar el cielo un poco- contesto Ventus

-Roger it- dijo Brodek quien libera el quinto sello transformándose en su forma antropomórfica demoniaca, después los dos salen volando hacia el cielo para atacar a los demonios y obtener ventaja del asunto

 _De vuelta con Rockaid y Lucifer quienes llegaban al final de su combate_

-Lo hiciste bien niño, he de reconocerlo… pero no fue suficiente- dijo Lucifer quien miraba al enano tendido en el suelo –te daré la oportunidad de vivir si te conviertes en mi discípulo-

-Aaahh… es una oferta tentadora, pero yo ya elegí con quienes estar desde hace mucho tiempo- comento Rockaid levantándose con algo de dificultad

-Esa es una pésima respuesta- dijo el demonio apuntando con un rayo mágico a la cabeza del potrillo –muere- Lucifer dispara su rayo mágico –no me dejaste de otra niño-

-Lo siento por ti… pero, ¡No perderé!- grito el enano quien dispara una flecha de su arco, gira hacia la derecha y empieza a lanzar una lluvia de flechas hacia el demonio -¡acabare contigo o me dejo de llamar Rockaid Hunter!- grito el potrillo disparando más rápida he intensamente

- _¿De dónde… de dónde saca esa fuerza de voluntad?_ \- se cuestionaba Lucifer en su mente mientras que su cuerpo era atravesado por las flechas

-¡Este es el fin!- dijo Rockaid cargando una última flecha con el poder al máximo

- _Je je je… no pensé que tendría que hacerlo_ \- dijo Lucifer quien fue recibido por la flecha del enano la cual exploto y creo una cortina de humo

-Bien… funciono…- dijo el potrillo débilmente por toda la energía que gasto

-Te felicito… no pensé que tendría que usar esto tan rápido- dijo el general demonio saliendo de los escombros con su cuerpo todo agujereado

-¡No se murió! ¡Hijo de la chin…!-

-¡Sangre férrea!- grito Lucifer, de su cuerpo empezó a salir sangre de amontones, cerrándose sus heridas como si nada, su piel se volvió de un color rojo carmesí, sus ojos cambiaron de color siendo amarillos y le salieron dos alas de ángel pero de un color morado oscuro, con su mano derecha toma toda rasgada y se la quita, mostrando su cuerpo el cual estaba con un poco de musculatura –hasta aquí llega tu existencia-

-Mira que antes eras feo… pero ahora, parece que la naturaleza te escupió en la cara- comento Rockaid

-Hare que te tragues esas palabras, mocoso- dijo el demonio quien carga su Cero

-Otra vez no…- dijo el enano

-¡Cer…!- no termino de hablar el demonio ya que le cayeron varios disparos alrededor

-Gracias por la ayuda vaquero- agradeció el potrillo

-¿Quieres cambiar un rato de pareja de baile?- pregunto Tennesse colocándose de espaldas de Rockaid y enfrente de él, cae Adremelech

-Deja de huir, cobarde- dijo Adremelech

-No estaba huyendo, solo ayudaba a un colega- comento el vaquero

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan vaquero?- pregunto Rockaid

-A darle con todo-

-Quítate de en medio Adremelech, yo acabare con los dos- dijo Lucifer

-No me des órdenes Lucifer, además de que tengo cuentas pendientes con ese pony vaquero o lo que sea- comento Adremelech

-Genial, pelea de novios- comento Rockaid en tono sarcástico

-Buena enano- dijo el Tennesse chocando cascos con el

-¡Los matare a los dos…!- grito Lucifer quien se abalanzo contra el vaquero y el enano, Adremelech hizo lo mismo

-Oh, creo que se enojaron- comento el enano

-Así es- contesto el vaquero

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!- gritaron ambos demonios, en eso los dos Caballeros de la Realeza empiezan a disparar con sus armas a sus respectivos enemigos, Lucifer esquivaba la mayoría de las balas mientras que Adremelech solo ignoraba el dolor, cuando los demonios estaba a punto de colisionar con los Caballeros, ambos saltaron provocando de que los demonios se estrellaran de cara mutuamente

-¡Eres un estorbo Adremelech!- dijo Lucifer quien tomo al demonio y lo lanzo al aire y justo después le lanza su Cero

-¡Malditoooooo…!- grito Adremelech mientras era destruido por el Cero de Lucifer

-Ahora ya nada me podrá estorbar- comento el demonio

-Y por eso chicos, nunca confíen en los demonios- comento Rockaid

-Ahora acabare con ustedes- dijo Lucifer quien se mueve rápidamente alrededor del enano y del vaquero pareciendo que había varios de el

-¡Ahí!- grito Rockaid quien dispara con su arco una flecha, en eso aparece el demonio a lado de él y con su puño en alto lo iba a golpear de no ser porque el vaquero intervino, el enano separa su arco y empieza a atacar repetidas veces a Lucifer en todo el cuerpo

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- grito el demonio retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás

-Eso fue peligroso, gracias vaquero-

-De nada, ya sabes cuándo se necesite- contesto Tennesse

 _Mientras tanto en la granja de rocas_

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!- grito Pinkie –iré a Canterlot-

-Pero Pinkie, correrás peligro no vayas- dijo Cloudy

-Pero tengo que ir, ¿y si mis amigas me necesitan?- dijo la pony rosa

-Pinkamena Diane Pie, te quedaras aquí donde es seguro- dijo Igneous

-Pero…-

-Sin peros jovencita-

-So lo deseas yo puedo llevarte- dijo una voz conocida para la pony rosa

-¿Rain? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y cómo es que me encontraste?- pregunto Pinkie

-Digamos que siempre estoy bien informado de todo- dijo Rain

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Igneous parándose enfrente de su hija

-Soy hermano de Brodek- dijo el pegaso azul

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto el pony gris

-Sipi… ¿me harías el favor?- pregunto Pinkie

-Claro que si cuñada-

 _De vuelta en Canterlot_

 _Se encontraban Brodek y Ventus junto con los demás guardias reales acabando con los demonios que sobre volaban la ciudad_

-¡Siguen siendo demasiados!- grito Brodek quien desenterró su espada de la cabeza de un demonio la cual despues lanzo calvándola en otro demonio seguido de bloquear el ataque de un tercer demonio el cual le toma del cuello y se lo rompe -¡así nunca vamos a terminar!-

-¡¿Y qué sugieres genio?!- pregunto Ventus

-¡Esto!- el pony verde aparece rápidamente delante de los demonios cargando su katana con un aura negra bordeada de verde -¡Gentuga… Tenshou!- Brodek lanzo su ataque el cual arraso con un puñado de demonios reduciendo en gran medida el numero –mierda… creo que todavía no lo puedo usar tan a la ligera- el pony verde vuelve a la normalidad y empieza a caer al suelo en picada -¡Ven… un poco de ayuda no me caería mal!-

-¡¿Qué no puedes hacer nada sin que tenga que intervenir yo?!- grito el pegaso rojo volando a toda prisa hacia donde está el pony verde cayendo

-¡¿En serio quieres que conteste eso?!- pregunto Brodek

-¡No!- grito Ventus

-Me va a doler y mucho ¡Wooooaaaaa!- el pony verde ya miraba el suelo de cerca así que cerro sus ojos para no ver pero no sintió el golpe del impacto -¿uh?- abre los ojos y mira que está a unos cuantos metros del suelo y después ve a Ventus sosteniéndolo de una pata –je je je… gracias-

-Eres de lo peor sabes- comento el pegaso rojo soltándolo dejándolo caer

-Au… lo se… y aun así eres mi amigo- dijo Brodek quien se levanta –ven… te mereces un abrazo- dijo extendiendo sus cascos

-No es momento de juegos- comento Ventus mirándolo feo

-Okey, okey, ya entendí- dijo el pony verde

 _Mientras tanto en donde estaban las princesas y el rey demonio_

-Buajajaja… les dije que no podrían contra mí- dijo Satán quien tenía apresadas a las princesas de sus cuatro patas con cadenas mágicas que salían de unos círculos mágicos que están en el suelo

-Satán… no te saldrás… con la tuya- dijo Celestia débilmente

-La cuestión es me querida Celestia, es que ya lo hice… buajajajaj…- el rey demonio se reía malvadamente –ahora solo tengo que esperar a que tus Caballeros vengan he intenten detenerme, pero cuando lo hagan morirán y ya no habrá nadie que me detenga-

-El mal… nunca ganara…- dijo la princesa Luna algo débil

-Eso es algo que siempre se puede cambiar- dijo Satán con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Estas demente- dijo la alicornio del día

-Y eso es algo que me fascina de mí mismo… jajajajaja-

 _Volviendo con Rockaid, Tennesse y Lucifer_

-Ponys, ¿Dónde se esconden pequeñas sabandijas?- decía Lucifer buscando a sus presas

-¡Por aquí!- dijo Rockaid saliendo y disparándole varias veces con su arco

-¡Vuelve aquí!- grito el demonio

-¡No tan rápido amigo!- dijo Tennesse quien salió de su escondite y le dio varios golpes con su bastón seguido de dispararle tres veces en una de sus piernas inmovilizándolo un poco

-¡Aaaaahhgg!-

-Este sí que es un hueso duro de roer- comento el enano quien sale y le propina varios cortes en el pecho del demonio seguido de enterrarle sus dagas en su otra pierna

-¡Aaaaahhgg… malditos sean!- grito el demonio lleno de ira

-Tus heridas ya no se curan tan rápido ¿verdad?- comento el vaquero

-Nos dimos cuenta desde hace unos minutos, aun no te has curado del todo del daño que yo te hice- comento Rockaid

-¡Los voy a matar aunque sea lo último que haga!- grito Lucifer quien expulso su Kido creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que lanzo todo a su alrededor lejos de el

-¡Este es tu fin!- dijeron los dos Caballeros al unísono quienes tenían sus armas preparadas y listas para disparar -¡fuego!- gritaron los dos seguido de disparar

-Mier…- el demonio no termino de hablar ya el disparo de ambos Caballeros le atravesó la cabeza, cae de rodillas y después cae poca abajo seguido de explotar en pedazos

-Ufff… creí que nunca terminaría- dijo el enano sentándose en el suelo

-Todavía nos queda el pez gordo- comento Tennesse

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

 _Mientras todo eso ocurría en otro lado de Canterlot_

-Vamos, a ver qué tal te mueves abuela- dijo Ignos atacando al demonio con su cruz de combate

-Para ser un pony empleas bien la magia- comento Malacoda

-Practico todos los días la magia para poder acabar con tipos como tú- dijo el unicornio azul quien invoca una cruz de hielo con la cual empieza a atacar al demonio

-¡Explosión caótica!- dijo el ultimo general demonio quien genera explosiones alrededor de el

-Seguro que no eres familiar de Brodek, a él también le encanta hacer explotar cosas- comento Ignos

-No lo conozco y no me importa- dijo el demonio chasqueando sus esqueléticos dedos creando una llamarada de fuego de la nada

-Wow… estuvo cerca- dijo el unicornio azul esquivándolo por muy poco

-¡Vórtice de Fuego!- grito Malacoda chasqueando nuevamente sus dedos haciendo que apareciera un círculo mágico donde estaba Ignos creando un vórtice que lo quemaba todo

-En serio, se llevarían muy bien- comento Ignos

-¡Ya cállate y pelea!- grito el demonio

-Después no te estés quejando- el unicornio se tele trasporta a un lado del demonio y le empieza a dar varios latigazos seguido de dispararle varios rayos mágicos de su cuerno, después lo golpeo varias veces dándole patadas y puñetazos, finalizando con estrellarlo varias veces en el suelo –te lo advertí-

-Jajajaja… así me gusta- dijo Malacoda levantándose como si nada

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Ignos sorprendido

-Acaso creíste que sería tan fácil, ¿eh?- comento el demonio quien extiende su mano y lanza una llamarada de fuego, el unicornio se protege invocando un escudo mágico -¿Cuánto durara tu pequeño escudo?- pregunto Malacoda quien vio como el escudo se empezó a agrietar –tu fin esta en mis manos-

-No si hago esto- dijo el unicornio tele trasportándose, apareciendo a un lado del demonio y de su cuerno libero una ventisca que lo congelo –ya no eres tan rudo ¿cierto?-

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Cuidado que voy pasando!- grito Brodek quien era perseguido por varios demonios

-¿Uh? ¿Brodek?- Ignos se le quedo mirando –¡deja de jugar y ponte serio idiota!-

-¡No eres mi jefe!- grito el pony verde

-¡Estoy por encima de ti así que si puedo!- grito el unicornio

-¡Si no le hago caso a Ventus ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo hare contigo?!- pregunto Brodek

-Ahm… rayos, es un buen punto- comento Ignos

-Groaaaaarrr- rugió Malacoda liberándose de la prisión de hielo

-¿Es en serio?- dijo el unicornio

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto el pony verde

-Yo puedo solo con el- contesto Ignos

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Brodek quien se va corriendo

-No te dejare huir- dijo el demonio cargando en contra del pony verde

-Woow…-

-¡Y yo no te dejare ir a ti!- grito Ignos quien con su cruz de combate sujeto del cuello al demonio y lo azoto de espalda contra el suelo

-Gracias- dijo Brodek quien después se va

-Maldito… de estas no te salvas- dijo Malacoda

-Vamos abuela… que no tengo todo el día- dijo el unicornio en posición de combate

-Resurrection… La Santa Muerte- dijo Malacoda quien creció teniendo dos veces su tamaño, su cuerpo estaba conformado por más esqueletos los cuales eran cubiertos por un manto oscuro su brazo izquierdo se volvió una filosa espada curva -¡Nube Toxica!- dijo el demonio, en eso todo a su alrededor es cubierto por un domo de nieblas volviendo el lugar lleno de oscuridad

-¡¿Quién apago la luz?!- dijo Ignos quien usando su cuerno hizo que se iluminara un poco, en eso ve que hay varios esqueletos gigantes rodeándole pero sin atacarle, apenas mueve un casco y un esqueleto lo ataca, el unicornio salta evadiendo el ataque y después es atacado por otro esqueleto gigante -¿Qué ya es noche de Nightmare?-

-Aaaajajajaja… muere- dijo el demonio desde el otro lado del domo quien entierra su espada curva en el suelo

-¡Ahí no estoy idiota!- grito el unicornio en eso salen varias espadas rojas del suelo las cuales apenas alcanza a esquivar –un poco más y me hubiera vuelto queso suizo-

-Tsk… falle- dijo Malacoda, en su mano derecha crea un pequeño orbe oscuro el cual lanza y en el proceso se convierte en una gran esfera oscura, el unicornio salta a un lado y toma a un esqueleto por el cuello con su cruz de combate lanzándolo contra la esfera la cual explota después de que impacta el esqueleto el cual fue reducido a escombros

-Este lugar no es bueno para mí- dijo Ignos –hagamos un poco de luz- dijo el unicornio haciendo aparecer varias cruces de fuego las cuales lanza a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones iluminando todo el lugar –ahora si puedo ver-

-¡Cero!- grito el demonio liberando el poder de su Cero el cual es de un color amarillo bordeado de rojo

-Rayos…- dijo el unicornio frunciendo el ceño y disparando un rayo de su cuerno contrarrestando el del demonio

-Este es tu fin…- dijo Malacoda aumentando su poder

-Plan "B"… ¡Master Form!- grito Ignos creando un orbe de luz que lo rodeo por completo y después estallo eliminando el domo oscuro, portaba un abrigo dorado con líneas rojas, una armadura, espinilleras, guanteletes con garras incrustadas, una hombrera con el símbolo del sol formado de diferentes tonalidades de dorado y la CM del unicornio en su espalda -¿te gusta? Porque a mí me encanta esto- comento el unicornio quien se lanza contra el demonio dándole varios latigazos con su cruz, seguido de invocar una cruz de hielo y otra de fuego con las cuales lo golpeo en varias partes del cuerpo del demonio -¡Acabare contigo de una vez!-

-¡No me vencerás con eso!- grito el demonio preparando su cero y despues de unos segundos lo lanzo hacia el unicornio

-¡Soles Gemelos!- grito Ignos quien lanza uno de los orbes de fuego hacia contrarrestando el Cero del demonio y el otro lo lanza directo al demonio dándole un golpe critico

-¡Maldiciooooonnn…!- grito Malacoda mientras su cuerpo se empezó a convertir en cenizas para despues caer al suelo hecho polvo

-Ufff… me canse más de lo que esperaba- comento el unicornio estando en su forma normal y bastante agotada –tengo que ir con las princesas de ya-

 _De vuelta con Satán y las princesas aprisionadas_

-He de felicitar a sus ponys, acabaron con mis generales- comento Satán

-Te lo dije Satán, este mundo ya no te pertenece- comento Luna

-Te equivocas, ellos cuatro no eran ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que eran mis antiguos nueve generales, yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar- dijo el Rey Demonio con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Y si sabias que iba a pasar, ¿por qué los trajiste?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba atrás del Rey Demonio

-Oh… alguien interesante, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste- comento Satán

-Je je je… por eso es que todos me temen, nunca saben cuándo aparezco para hacer alguna travesura inocente- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Solo eres un pony normal que no podría lastimarme- comento el Rey Demonio

-Si es cierto… soy un pony, pero no tengo nada de normal…- dijo Brodek emanando una energía oscura

-Este Kido… jajajaja… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no sentía este Kido…- dijo Satán riéndose

-Álzate, Overlord- dijo el pony verde transformándose

-Si… este Kido es de el sin duda… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿no lo crees? Overlord- dijo el Rey Demonio

-Satán…-

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Hola…**_ _Lo se, lo se, perdón por tardarme en actualizar, es que no me llegaba la inspiración y en estos últimos días me pego fiebre y me dio mas flojera hacer esto, pero despues de sentirme mejor y de leer algunos fics como los de mis buenos amigos Silverwolf850 y Black-Spyro me ha llegado la inspiración que me faltaba para acabar con este capitulo_

 _Muy pronto queridos lectores, ya estamos muy cerca de llegar a el evento principal de ese fic, el cual no es la guerra, noooo… es algo mejor que yo añoro mucho y que se que mi amigo Spyro sabe a lo que me refiero, o al menos eso quiero creer xD_

 _Por cierto… si se preguntan cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, pues déjenme decirles con gran entusiasmo la respuesta que buscan… y esa es… no tengo ni una puta loca idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, así que puede tener 30 o más o igual menos, todo depende de lo que se me ocurra, así que tienen la esperanza de que este fic sea muy, pero muy, pero muy largo, ya que hasta ahora no tiene capítulos definidos xD_

 _Hasta luego :p_


	19. DevilSlayer

_***Capitulo 19: DevilSlayer**_

 _ **Arco: Guerra Santa**_

 _Los cuatro generales del Rey Demonio cayeron, solo queda Satán_

-Veamos que tienes- dijo Satán teniendo la guardia descubierta

-Hmph- Brodek sonrió –no te vez tan fuerte-

-Jajajaja… vamos que esperas- dijo el Rey Demonio provocándolo

-…- el pony verde se quedaba sin moverse, mirando fijamente al demonio, el clima empieza a cambiar y empieza a llover nublando la vista de Brodek un poco, en eso se lanza contra Satán a quien golpea en la cara creando un fuerte sonido y una ráfaga de aire –maldición…- dijo Brodek sorprendido al ver que no le hizo ni un rasguño

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto Satán

-No…- Brodek da un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia invocando sus katanas

-Vamos Overlord, júrame lealtad nuevamente- dijo el Rey Demonio –no dejes que un pony como ese malgaste tu poder-

-Nuestra era se acabó hace miles de años Satán ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- pregunto Overlord

-Nosotros somos los seres más poderosos que existen, no voy a permitir que unos ponys débiles nos ganen- contesto Satán

-¡Te equivocas!- grito Brodek –podemos ser ponys, pero eso no significa que seamos débiles, si fuéramos tan débiles como tú dices entonces no hubiéramos ganado la guerra-

-Grrrrrr… ¡Cállate!- Satán se lanza hacia donde está el pony verde, Brodek bloquea el ataque o al menos eso pensó, ya que el demonio lo atravesó como si fuera neblina, en eso el Rey Demonio lo toma del cuello y lo levanta estrangulándolo -¡Los ponys solo sirven para alimentar nuestro apetito!-

-Aaaahhgg… eres… una… zorra…- dijo el pony verde quien además le escupe en la cara –no somos… alimento de… nadie…-

-¡Piensas que me puedes ganar… acaso piensas que hay alguien que me pueda hacer frente en este mundo¡- gritaba el Rey Demonio -¡ni tú, ni las princesas, ni nadie que pertenezca a este patético mundo puede vencerme!- Satán empieza a estampar al pony verde en el suelo varias veces, después lo toma de la crin y le da varios puñetazos en la cara seguidos de rodillazos

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- gritaba Brodek de dolor al igual que escupía sangre de la boca

-¡No sabes por la humillación que sufrí cuando perdí esa maldita guerra!- dijo Satán soltándolo y estampándolo contra el suelo, el cual se agrieto un poco, después le puso su pata en el pecho de Brodek y le hizo presión haciendo que el pony verde diera un grito desgarrador de dolor haciendo que volviera a la normalidad -¡Me divertiré con tu sufrimiento antes de matarte!-

-¡Aaaaaahhhggg!- gritaba el pony verde al tiempo que intentaba liberase pero era presionado contra el suelo por la fuerza de Satán – _Es muy fuerte… no puedo con el solo_ -

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!- gritaron Ignos y Ventus al unísono dándole una patada en la cara al Rey Demonio, lanzándolo contra una pared, Tennesse y Rockaid liberaron a las princesas y las ayudaron a ponerse de pie

-¿Están bien princesas?- pregunto Ventus

-Si Ventus… solo estamos muy cansadas- dijo Luna

-Llévenlas a un lugar seguro- ordeno el pegaso rojo

-¡Sí!- dijeron Rockaid y Tennesse al unísono obedeciendo

-¿Estas bien Brodek?- pregunto Ignos quien lo ayuda a levantarse y lo cura un poco

-Aaahh… es muy fuerte, más de lo que hubiera pensado- comento Brodek

-Talvez podamos acabarlo entre los tres- comento Ventus

-Hay que intentar- dijo Ignos

-Cuenten con mi ayuda- dijo Brosek llegando

-¿Ya hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunto Ventus

-Si señor- dijo el pony azul en posición de firmes

-Bien…-

-Gracias Ignos- dijo Brodek ya que lo termino de curar

-Bien, cuatro contra uno… espero y así podamos vencerlo- comento Ignos

-¡Gaaaaaaaaahhh!- grito lleno de ira Satán -¡malditos ponys, como se atreven a hacerme algo como eso!-

-Vamos Ignos- dijo Ventus empuñando sus armas, abalanzándose contra el demonio

-Voy atrás de ti- dijo Ignos con su cruz de combate lista

-Hay que ir también Brosek- dijo Brodek quien libera el quinto sello y se trasforma

-¡Quémalo todo…- decía Brosek, su cuerpo empezaba a ser rodeado por fuego tomando un aspecto más antropomórfico –…Atlas Flame!-

-¡Los matare a todos ustedes!- grito Satán, Ventus se pone delante de él y le da varios espadazos con sus armas en todo el cuerpo, el Rey Demonio usa su mano para detener una de las armas del pegaso rojo y le da una patada lanzándolo contra una pared, Ignos llega y usando su cruz le da varios latigazos al igual que le disparaba rayos de su cuerno, en eso invoca su cruz de fuego y ataca a Satán, el Rey Demonio se cubre del fuego y después toma a el unicornio azul por el cuello, lo estampa contra el suelo y después lo lanza hacia una pared estampándolo fuertemente, se acerca Brodek y usando sus katanas intenta darle cortes, Satán usando sus manos toma las katanas y las rompe, después le da un rodillazo en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar por los aires, Brosek se acerca y con sus garras de fuego lo intenta quemar, seguido de lanzarle varias bolas de fuego, el Rey Demonio lo sostiene de sus garras y le hace presión haciendo que se arrodillara solo para después darle una patada lanzándolo a lo lejos -¡no me vencerán, ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas!-

-¡Cállate!- grito Brodek quien aparece delante de Satán teniendo nuevamente katanas y estas estaban cargadas de energía -¡Getsuga Tenshou!- grito el pony verde quien libera el poder de su ataque creando una cortina de humo delante de él, al momento de impactar contra el demonio -¿pero qué?- Brodek no podía mover sus katanas por alguna razón, en eso el humo se disipa y se ve a Satán sosteniendo las katanas del filo como si nada –esto no es bueno-

-No me haces ni cosquillas- dijo Satán quien le da un cabezazo al pony verde haciendo que le saliera una línea de sangre que le recorría un lado de la cara

¡Aaaaahhhggg!-

-¡Aaaaahhhh!- grito Ventus quien se abalanza contra el Rey Demonio, Satán suelta al pony verde dándole una patada para impulsarse y dar un saltando hacia atrás, después concentra energía en el centro de sus manos y lanza dos bolas negras, una a Brodek y la otra a Ventus, el pegaso rojo esquiva el ataque y se va por el demonio, Ignos dispara un rayo de su cuerno desviando la bola de energía que iba para Brodek

-Gracias… aaahh… aahhh…- dijo Brodek quien se encontraba respirando agitadamente

-Esto no ha terminado, así que muévete- dijo Ignos yendo a atacar a Satán

-Je… lo se- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa, se levanta pero en eso pierde su trasformación y vuelve a la normalidad -¡Cof, cof, cof!- Brodek empezó a toser con fuerza escupiendo sangre de la boca –creo que pase mi limite-

-No sigas, tu cuerpo no aguantara otra trasformación tan rápido- comento Blood

-No me puedo quedar a observar sin más…- dijo Brodek

-¿Por Celestia a que se están enfrentados?- pregunto Twilight llegando con sus amigas

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No es un lugar seguro, váyanse- dijo el pony verde

-Vinimos a ayudar- dijo Rarity

-Así es… yo también- dijo Pinkie

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Pinkie?!- grito Brodek

-Vine a ayudar a mis amigas- contesto la pony rosa

-¡Él no es un enemigo que puedan enfrentar, vayan y refúgiense en algún lado!- grito el pony verde

-¿Pero…?-

-¡Sin peros! ¡Váyanse ahora!- grito Brodek

-No los dejaremos aquí- dijo Twilight

-¡Entiendan, no deben estar aquí, todas corren peligro!- dijo el pony verde

-Tranquilo hermano, viene a ayudar- dijo Rain

-¿Rain?- dijo Brodek –no puedes hacer nada, vete-

-Te equivocas…- dijo el pegaso azul siendo rodeado por un aura oscura –acaba a todos de un tiro, Oneshot- dijo Rain, su cuerpo cambia a uno más antropomórfico sus cascos delanteros se vuelven manos, sus ojos se vuelven los de un demonio, le salen dos cuernos en su cabeza, en su espalda tiene siete orbes azules flotando

-¿Singleshot?- dijo el pony verde sorprendido –tú, ¿pero cómo?-

-Lo encontré unos días después de lo que sucedió en la casa de la familia Feather- contesto Rain

-Como sea… vete ahora que puedes, no se te ocurra involucrarte- dijo Brodek, mas tardo en decirlo ya que su hermano se fue volando hacia donde estaba Satán -¡Rain espera!-

-Entonces ayudaremos en lo que podamos, ¿listas chicas?- dijo Twilight

-¡Ustedes no harán nada, mejor vayan a ayudar a Tennesse y a Rockaid a llevar a las princesas a un lugar seguro!- dijo el pony verde

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Pinkie

-Estaremos bien- dijo Brodek –Pinkie, por favor… ve a un lugar seguro, no quiero perderte y mucho menos quiero perder a nuestro hijo-

-Pero…- la pony rosa no termino de hablar ya que el pony verde le dio un beso en los labios

-Por favor… hazlo- dijo el pony verde mirándola preocupado

-Está bien, pero prométeme que volverás- dijo Pinkie, en eso Brodek recita el juramento de Pinkie promesa

-Bien, será como tú quieras Brodek… vamos chicas, hay que ayudar a las princesas- dijo Twilight yéndose con las mane six en busca de las princesas para llevarlas las a un lugar seguro

- _Vamos Brodek, déjame salir_ \- dijo una voz en la cabeza del pony verde, este no le dio importancia y miro hacia donde estaba Satán

-¡Ya bastaaaaa!- grito Satán expulsando Kido, lanzando a Rain, Ventus, Ignos y a Brosek

-Tsk… no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Brodek

-Solo seguir peleando- dijo una voz conocida para el pony verde

-Padre- dijo el pony verde sorprendido

-Mátalos a todos… Overkill- dijo Spear, su trasformación es parecida a la de Brodek, salvo que este emana constantemente energía oscura

-¿Qué? Acaso es el día de "hoy liberamos todos el quinto sello" ¿o qué?- dijo Brodek

-Jajaja… tranquilo, solo vinimos a ayudar en lo que se pueda- le dijo su padre

-¡No las dejare escapar!- grito Satán quien chasquea sus dedos y crea un escudo que aprisiona a las mane six

-¡No!- grito Brodek -¡gggrrr… maldito!-

-Esto no es nada- dijo Twilight quien lanza un rayo de su cerno pero este rebota por el excudo regresándosele a ella causándole daño -¡Aaaaaahhgg!-

-¡Twili!- grito Ignos -¡maldito, como te atreves!-

-Ven, ayuda- dijo Fluttershy

-¡Ya voy cielo!- dijo Ventus quien golpea el escudo pero al hacer contacto es electrocutado -¡aaaaaahhhggg!-

-Tsk… es una perra- dijo Brodek frunciendo el ceño

-Buajajajajaja… creyeron que dejaría que se fueran así sin más, pues están muy equivocados- dijo Satán riendo malvadamente

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- grito Spear abalanzándose contra el Rey Demonio

-Ya basta de juegos- dijo el Rey Satán desapareciendo y reapareciendo atrás de Spear a quien toma de la cara con su mano y lo lanza fuertemente contra el escudo haciendo que se electrocutara y quedara inconsciente volviendo a la normalidad y soltando su arma –ahora siguen ustedes- dijo Satán quien aparece con Rain y Brosek, les da varios golpes rápidos a los dos y los lanza contra el escudo dejándolos inconscientes –veamos, ¿Dónde están las princesas-

-Muy lejos eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Ventus

-Oh, ya las encontré- dijo Satán quien chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer un círculo mágico en el suelo a lado del escudo que aprisiona a las mane six y de ahí aparecen las princesas, Rockaid y Tennesse, después los encierra en un escudo –ahora si están todos los importantes-

-¿Pero cómo rayos llegamos aquí?- se preguntó Tennesse

-El… él nos tragó- dijo Celestia

-¿Qué tanto poder tiene?- se preguntó Rockaid

-Mierda… esto se está complicando- dijo Brodek levantándose y tomando la katana de su padre –necesito que me prestes tu poder Cord Blood-

-Adelante, no pienso dejar que el haga lo que quiera- dijo Cord

-Parece que el destino quiere que unamos fuerzas nuevamente hermano- dijo Blood

-Jajaja… así parece-

-¡DAAAAAAAHHH!- grita Brodek quien corre hacia donde esta Satán empuñando las dos armas demoniacas, Satán da un golpe pero el pony verde se hace a un lado y usando a Cord da un tajo en vertical y con Blood hace un corte en diagonal, después le da una patada en el abdomen haciendo lo retroceder unos centímetros

-No te quedes con toda la diversión- dijo Ventus atacando a Satán

-¡A darle!- dijo el pony verde, el pegaso rojo empezó a hacer cortes rápidos y precisos al igual que Brodek, sus armas se juntaban cerca sin tocarse, ambos mostraban su gran maestría con el uso de armas, Satán se defendía mirándolos con odio

-Los matare- dijo Satán quien invoca una espada bastante grande color negra, Brodek y Ventus saltan a un lado esquivando el ataque para después seguir atacando, en eso el Rey Demonio expulsa Kido lanzando a los dos pony hacia atrás

-Veamos qué te parece esto- dijo Brodek apuntando con las dos katanas hacia donde esta Satán, se empieza a cargar el Kido en el centro formando una esfera de energía de color azul y amarilla -¡Cero!- dispara el Cero, Satán usando su gran arma desvía el ataque como si nada, en eso aparece Ventus y le da un golpe en la quijada haciendo que se tambaleara, el Rey Demonio lo iba a aprisionar con sus manos pero desapareció, aparece Brodek y le da varios cortes en sus brazos empezando a dañarlo, de la sombra de Satán sale Ventus quien le da un corte vertical en el lomo seguido de una patada en la cara

-Wow… pareciera que están sincronizados- comento Applejack

-Esos dos son el mejor equipo que puede haber en Equestria- dijo Rockaid

-Je… y eso que no he ido yo- dijo Ignos

-¡Acabemos con esto!- grito Brodek quien dándole una patada a Satán se impulsa dando una mortal hacia atrás tomando distancia

-¡Opino lo mismo!- dijo Ventus estando a lado del pony verde -¡Final Form!-

-"Como hermanos pelean, como hermanos mueren…"- recita el pony verde, en eso se escucha como si cayera una gota de agua –"siendo el terror del inframundo, bríndenme de su poder" Preludio de Destrucción, levántense en uno mismo ¡Fusion, Ripper Blood!- su cuerpo se transforma teniendo la misma apariencia pero se le miraba mucho más poder

-¡Vamos!- grito el pegaso rojo lanzándose contra el Rey Demonio

-¡Te cubro la espalda!- grito Brodek siguiéndolo de cerca

-¡No me mataran ni con ese poder!- Satán se lanza contra ellos lanzando una estocada con su arma, Ventus usando sus Keyblades bloquea el ataque como si nada -¡¿Qué?!- en eso aparece Brodek saltando por encima del pegaso rojo dando un corte giratorio horizontal con sus dos katanas cargadas de energía, el Rey Demonio se las arregla y bloquea el ataque, el pegaso rojo le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen usando sus guanteletes con garras haciéndolo retroceder, después le siguió el pony verde dándole una patada en el abdomen, Brodek y Ventus se toman del casco y el pony verde lo lanza contra el Rey Demonio, el pegaso rojo aprovecha la oportunidad y le propina varios cortes en su cuerpo -¡aaaahhhggg!-

-Tu piel ya no es tan gruesa ¿cierto?- dijo Ventus separándose de Satán y cargando en sus garras una esfera de energía blanca

-Ya eres nuestro- dijo Brodek quien usando su mano derecha carga una esfera de energía negra, el pegaso rojo mueve la esfera blanca usando su garra izquierda poniéndola a un lado de la del pony verde –espero y esto funcione-

-Yo igual- dijo el pegaso rojo, ambos juntan sus esferas las cuales se movían al momento de fusionarse despidiendo rayos blancos y negros, en eso ambas esferas se junta formando una esfera de negro y blanco, ambas energías circulaban en espiral dentro de la esfera

-¡Cero de Choque Lunar!- gritaron los dos al unísono haciendo sus cascos hacia adelante lanzado una poderosa ráfaga de energía negra y blanca

-¡Mierda!- grito Satán quien fue arrastrado por la energía

-Increíble, juntaron sus poderes creando un poder mucho más grande- dijo Twilight sorprendida

-Pensé que no se podría hacer algo como eso- comento Ignos

-¡Vamos Ven, acabalo!- dijo Fluttershy

-¡Muéstrale quien manda Brodek!- dijo Pinkie Pie

-Con eso… tienes maldito- dijo Brodek quien respiraba agitadamente, en eso vuelve a la normalidad y se deja caer de espaldas al suelo

-Eso sí que fue… difícil- dijo Ventus sentándose en el suelo y volviendo a la normalidad

-Hacemos buen equipo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa mirando el cielo –parece que arriba se las han arreglado muy bien-

-¿Uh?- el pegaso rojo alza la vista al cielo –je, más les valía, sino los pondría a correr por toda Canterlot por no cumplir con su deber-

-¿me pregunto por qué no se quita el escudo?- dijo Ignos

-Es increíble que dos ponys me hayan causado tanto daño- dijo Satán saliendo de los escombros con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo y alguna que otra ensangrentada, dejando a los ponys sorprendidos

-¿Qué no piensas morir?- pregunto Brodek levantándose con dificultad

-Se los dije, este mundo me pertenece por ley- contesto el Rey Demonio

-Uh…- al pony verde se le vino a lamente uno de los sueños que había tenido con anterioridad

-Se atreven a desafiarme, sabiendo aun así que no tiene posibilidad alguna- Satán empieza a elevarse en el aire –se les nota que no conocen la desesperación-

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- grito Ventus

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas… ¡Resurrección, Rey del Mundo!- grita el Rey Demonio, en eso libera una gran cantidad de Kido, su apariencia cambio siendo ahora más delgado, su piel se tornó negra y de sus codos le salían los huesos siendo afilados –ahora les enseñare lo que es la desesperación-

-¡Ni creas que…!- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que Satán apareció enfrente de él y le atravesó el pecho dejándole un hueco

-Te dije que acabaría contigo- dijo Satán sacando su mano del pecho del pony verde y después lo lanza estampándolo en una pared

-A… aa… hg…- el pony verde escupe sangre de la boca, camina unos cuantos pasos y después cae al suelo

-¡Brodek!- grito Ventus -¡maldito!-

-N… no… ¡noooooo!- grito Pinkie, su tristeza fue tanta que su crin y cola se alació

-Es un maldito- dijo Ignos lleno de ira

- _Eso te pasa por no dejarme salir Brodek_ \- dijo una voz en la mente del pony verde – _ahora es mi turno de hacer las cosa bien_ -

-Ahora nadie podrá… ¿Qué es este Kido?- dice Satán buscando con la vista de dónde provenía ese Kido

-Jajajaja… Brodek es un idiota, no sabe usar el poder- el cuerpo de Brodek se levanta, tenía una cara sádica, su voz una combinación de la de Brodek con una más aguda, su cara empezó a ser cubierta por una máscara blanca con una textura similar a un hueso, tapando únicamente el área alrededor del ojo izquierdo –gyaaajajajaj… ¿me extrañaste padre?-

-Tu… se supone que te eliminaron- dijo Spear mirándolo con odio

-Jajajajaja… nunca podrán eliminarme ya formo parte de Blast- el cuerpo de Brodek empezó a sanar cerrando la herida que tenía en el pecho y su pelaje cambio a uno amarillo–de no ser por mí, él hubiera muerto-

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Rain

-El… es Doom, es el nombre que se puso a si mismo cuando el nacio- contesto Spear

-Así es… todo empezó cuando experimentaron con Blast… jajajaja… yo soy la razón de su locura- dijo Doom con una sonrisa macabra –les mostrare como se usa este poder… ¡Álzate, Overlod¡-

-Pareces alguien interesante… dime, ¿quieres unirte a mí?- pregunto Satán

-Unirme a ti… pfff… gyaaaajajajaja… no soy partidario de irme con los perdedores como tú- dijo el pony amarillo –les mostrare como se hacen las cosas- Doom emprende vuelo cuando llega con los demonios que peleaban en el cielo empezó a matarlos a todos, desde la vista de los demás que estaban en tierra se miraba como se generaban varias explosiones, después de un rato el cielo queda despejado de demonios, en eso aterriza el pony amarillo –así se usa el poder, que les quede bien claro-

-Esta demente- dijo Ventus

-No, no lo estoy… solo soy alguien que nació para matar a quien sea y lo que sea… jajajaja- dijo Doom, en eso se lanza contra Satán dándole un golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar, lo persigue y le entierra la katana en el corazón y lo estampa contra el suelo el cual se agrieta un poco –dime que se siente que te estén presionando contra el suelo- Satán se levanta y le da una patada en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio

-No me haces ni cosquillas- dijo Satán, en eso siente un ardor en su pecho –aaaahhgg… ¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto el Rey Demonio llevándose una mano al pecho –maldito-

-Jajajaja… ahora quien es el débil… jajajaja… ¡no, espera!- dice Doom, su mano derecha estaba sosteniendo el pedazo de mascara que tenía en el ojo izquierdo -¡déjame acabar con él, no me puedes hacer esto!- el pony amarillo empieza a agitar la katana de un lado a otro

-No te metas…- se escuchó la voz de Brodek –¡no te metas en lo que no te llaman!-

-¡Nooooo¡- se arranca la máscara y vuelve a la normalidad

-Maldito infeliz- dijo el pony verde bastante molesto

-Je… no debiste deshacerte de él, talvez así me hubieras ganado-

-Te matare, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa burlona –me hubiera agradecido a mi mismo-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Satán

-Mientras Doom se encargaba de matar a tus subordinados descubrí algo interesante- contesto el pony verde, en eso su cuerpo empieza a ser rodeado por fuego dorado –je… creo que solo podre usarlo una vez…-

-Este Kido… no es normal- dijo el Rey Demonio

-Es cierto… es un Kido que no es normal, supongo que se lo debo agradecer a esto- dijo Brodek sacando un pedazo de cristal

-Eso es Ethernano ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto Satán sorprendido

-De por ahí- contesto el pony verde, en eso aparece enfrente de el, en un solo parpadeo y con su casco rodeado del fuego dorado lo golpea en el abdomen mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio, derrumbando la pared –creo que a esto se le llamaba…-

-¡DevilSlayer!- grito el Rey Demonio lleno de ira

-¿Ethernano?- dijo Ventus confundido

-Es un cristal que se crea al combinar la magia con el Kido, nunca escuche de alguien que lo comiera- explico Celestia

-Acabemos con esto Satán- dijo Brodek dándole una última mordida al Ethernano

-¡Te matare!- grito Satán abalanzándose contra el pony verde, Brodek se lanzó contra él y choco su casco con el puño del Rey Demonio creando una onda expansiva de aire, el suelo se agrieto y se hundió por la fuerza del golpe que dieron, en eso los dos empiezan a intercambiar patadas y puñetazos, Brodek el da un golpe en la mandíbula mientras que Satán le da una patada en el abdomen -¡Cero del Rey!- grito el Rey Demonio lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de energía -¡muereeeee!-

-¡Aquí vamos!- el pony verde choca sus cascos y de pronto aparece un círculo mágico delante de él, atraviesa el círculo mágico y su velocidad aumenta -¡Loto Dorado del Dragón Asesino de Demonios!- grito Brodek golpeando el Cero del Rey Demonio -¡daaaaaahhh!- da una patada y desvía el poder

-¡Maldición!- grito el Rey Demonio quien se lanza a atacar al pony verde, Satán le lanza un puñetazo pero Brodek lo bloquea y empieza a golpearlo dándole puñetazos en el cuerpo seguidos de darle patadas y después combinar un combo de patadas y golpes, luego lo tomo de la cabeza le dio varios puñetazos seguidos de rodillazos, después salta sujetado de su cabeza y se para en sus dos patas delanteras quedando Satán debajo de él, hace girar su cuerpo completamente y le rompe el cuello -¡aaaaahhhggg!- grito antes de quedarse sin vida

-Convertiré tu cuerpo en polvo- Brodek toma de uno de los brazos el cuerpo del Satán, da varias vueltas y lo lanza al aire, después le persigue y lo alcanza en el aire, toma una bocanada de aire -¡Rugido del Dragón Asesino de Demonios!- el pony verde da un rugido bastante fuerte y de su boca le sale una llamarada de fuego dorado, el cual golpeo de lleno el cuerpo del Rey Demonio convirtiéndolo en cenizas, Brodek cae al suelo con una sonrisa de victoria y después se deja caer de cara al suelo –aaahh… aahh… creo que… no fue buena idea… lo del… Ethernano… aaahh…-

-¡El escudo al fin desapareció!- grito de felicidad Twilight, en eso Pinkie sale corriendo hacia donde esta Brodek y Fluttershy va y se reúne con su esposo

-¿Estas bien Ven?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Si cielo…- dijo Ventus quien le da un beso en los labios

-Brodek… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Pinkie

-Solo necesito descansar un poco… pero fuera de eso, estoy bien- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa –¿trajiste Cupcakes?-

-Jijiji… sabes que nunca salgo sin ellos- dijo la pony rosa sacando una bandeja de Cupcakes de su crin

-Qué bueno… tengo hambre- dijo el pony verde

-Aaaaahhh… parece que los demonios que quedan vivos se están retirando- comento Blood

-Si eso parece- dijo Cord

-Bien hecho hijo- dijo Spear estando aun lado de él, junto con Rain

-Si no lo acabo yo, no podría decir que soy el protagonista- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Esto es fue muy fastidioso- dijo Brosek tronándose los huesos del cuello

-Lo bueno es que todo acabo bien- comento Blaze

-Parece que te debo las gracias Hunter- dijo Celestia

-Nah… era mi deber de todos modos- contesto Brodek

-¿Ya está mejor princesa?- pregunto Ignos

-Sí, gracias a tu magia curativa ya estamos bien ¿no es así hermana?- pregunto la alicornio del día

-Así es hermana- contesto Luna

-Espero unas largas vacaciones Fast- comento Brodek

-No, necesito a todos para que ayuden a reconstruir Canterlot- contesto Ventus

-Yo y la limpieza no nos llevamos- dijo el pony verde

-Pues que mal, ayudaras de todos modos- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Awwww… malo- dijo Brodek haciendo un berrinche lo cual provoco que todos se rieran

- _Esto no ha acabado_ \- dijo una voz resonando por el lugar

-Sigue vivo- dijo Ventus sorprendido

-Je je je… la próxima vez… te ganare sin ayuda- comento el pony verde

- _La próxima vez me asegurare de acabar contigo primero_ \- contesto Satán

-No lo mataste ¡¿Por qué no lo mataste?!- pregunto Ventus

-Por qué Satán es un demonio que no puede morir por medios convencionales ¿no es así princesa?- dijo Brodek

-Me temo que es cierto- contesto Celestia –por ahora le tomara un tiempo recuperar su cuerpo, así que podemos estar tranquilos los próximos años-

-Aaaaaahhh… bueno, mejor empecemos de una vez- Ventus reuniéndose con los guardas reales

 _La guerra no tan guerra acabo, por ahora, Satán el demonio que no puede morir por medios convencionales, esta pequeña historia no ha hecho más que empezar_


	20. La Reunión Parte 1

_***Capitulo 20: La Reunión Parte 1**_

 _Un mes ha pasado desde lo sucedido con el Rey Demonio, las cosas han ido bien para nuestros amigos, Brodek sigue trabajando consiguiendo dinero para comprar un terreno y poder hacer la casa donde viviría con Pinkie Pie y con su Hijo o Hija, aunque ya todos sabemos que es Hija… Varias cosas han pasado, como el hecho de que Brodek dejo su trabajo como guardia real y se dedicó nuevamente a trabajar de Caza recompensas, Ventus se molestó mucho con él ya que le fue difícil de por si hacer que se uniera, en cuanto a la Princesa Celestia, se lo tomo muy tranquilo ya que sabía que no duraría mucho como guardia real_

 _Un día tranquilo por la mañana, no llevaba ni quince minutos desde que salió el sol, y en el lago que está cerca de Ponyville se encontraba Brodek acosado en la base de un árbol tranquilamente, la brisa del viento matutino hacia que su melena se moviera_

-Así que aquí estas, holgazán- dijo Holy Blade aterrizando a un lado del pony verde

-¿Uh?- Brodek abre un ojo para ver quien le había hablado, al darse cuenta que era Holy Blade da un gran bostezo, se talla los ojos y abre los ojos un poco -¿Qué quieres Holy?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

-Bueno, en vista de que tengo que hacer limpieza matutina y de que Ventus hoy descasa me vine aquí desde temprano para evitar sus sermones- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente -¿y tú que haces aquí?-

-No tengo nada que hacer, así que me puse a volar por ahí y te mire aquí acostado sin hacer nada- contesto Holy Blade

-Nah… oye… y si tenemos un enfrentamiento, necesito probar algunas cuantas cosas- comento Brodek

-Mmmmm… por mí está bien, luego no estés llorando cuando barra el suelo contigo- dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa burlona

-Huy si… ahora tengo un fic donde soy protagonista y ya me creo mucho ¿no?- dijo el pony verde sarcásticamente –ojo… no te lo tomes a mal mi amigo Silverwolf850, solo es por el momento-

-¿Qué?- dijo Holy Blade confundido

-No nada… cosas mías- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Ahora tengo ganas de golpearte por alguna razón- comento el alicornio

-Jejeje… esa es la idea- contesto el pony verde

-Prepárate amigo… barreré el suelo contigo- dijo Holy en posición de combate

-Bien, entonces me preparare- dijo Brodek sacando un cristal de su crin y colocándoselo en la boca

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el alicornio

-Esto…- el pony verde señalo el cristal con su casco –es Ethernano, me permite usar el poder de un DevilSlayer-

-¿DevilSlayer?- dijo Holy confundido

-Yep… magia asesina de demonios… pero solo puedo usarla cuando como uno de estos cristales- contesto Brodek quien muerde el cristal, sus ojos cambian de color pasando de verdes a amarillos después es envuelto en fuego de un color dorado –lindo ¿no crees?-

-Te diré que si para no dañar tú autoestima- comento el alicornio

-Jajaja… vamos, sabes muy bien que mi autoestima es demasiado alta como para que me la dañes con eso- dice el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Es cierto… así que iniciemos eso… ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!- grita Holy lanzándose contra el pony verde

-Así me gusta… ¡Loto Dorado del Dragón Asesino de Demonios!- grita Brodek lanzándose contra el alicornio blanco, ambos chocan sus cascos a gran velocidad intercambiando puñetazos y patadas, así están durante unos segundos luego ambos dan un salto hacia tras tomando distancia uno del otro –je je je… interesante-

-Hmph… parece que ese poder tuyo no esta tan mal- dice el alicornio con una sonrisa –me sirvió de calentamiento-

-Bien, continuemos… no sé cuánto tiempo poder usar este poder- comento el pony verde

 _Ambos se lanzan uno en contra de otro intercambiando golpes, en eso el alicornio lo golpea en la mejilla haciendo que el pony verde girara, acto seguido Holy Blade le aplica una llave teniendo a Brodek de espaldas pasando sus cascos delanteros por las axilas del pony verde y juntándolos en la nuca, inmovilizándole sus movimientos_

-Mi hermana no es la única que sabe hacer llaves- dice Holy haciendo presión

-¡Aaaahhh! Maldita sea… suéltame- dice Brodek intentando liberarse

-No lo creo amigo- dijo el alicornio, en eso el pony verde le da un cabezazo en la nariz provocando que lo soltara -¡aaahhgg!-

-¡Ja! Pensaste que no me podía liberar- dijo el pony verde, quien da una patada giratoria dándole en las costillas a el alicornio blanco lanzándolo lejos de el

-¡Atomic Blast- grita Holy se recupera y empieza a cargar una cantidad excesiva de energía en su cuerno formando una esfera mágica

-Oh mierda… va a doler si no hago algo- comenta Brodek, en eso el alicornio lanza su ataque –piensa, piensa, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se!- toma una bocanada de aire -¡Rugido del Dragón Asesino de Demonios!- el pony verde libera una potente llamarada de fuego de su boca la cual impacta contra el ataque de Holy, ambos poderes colisionan y explota levantando una cortina de humo -¡coff… cofff… cofff… ¿Dónde está?!-

-¡Aquí! ¡Golpe Heptagonal!- grita el alicornio blanco, en eso debajo del pony verde aparece un heptágono

-¡Oh mierda!- grito el pony verde, acto seguido aparece Holy y le suelta una lluvia de golpes y patadas, apareciendo y desapareciendo sin dejar oportunidad de atacar a Brodek, en eso el pony verde logra detener uno de sus golpes y lo sostiene firmemente con uno de sus cascos –ahora es mi turno- dice para después escupir un poco de sangre, en eso empieza a ser rodeado por electricidad, en su rostro se le miraba una sonrisa burlona -¡Puños de Trueno!-

-Esto va a doler- comento Holy, el pony verde le suelta múltiples golpes y patadas envueltos de fuego y electricidad, golpeando en varias partes del cuerpo del alicornio, en eso Holy lo toma de la cabeza y le da un cabezazo haciendo que el pony verde retrocediera -¡Lluvia de meteoros!- grito el alicornio concentrando magia en su cuerno y sus cascos se rodearon de magia, en eso empieza a lanzarle varias esferas de energía de sus cascos –¡a ver qué tal te va con esto!-

-¡¿Es en serio? ¿Me lanzas rayos?!- decía Brodek mientras esquivaba el ataque del alicornio, una de las esferas le da al pony verde, la cual explota, después le siguieron dando varias esferas de energía creando así una cortina de humo

-Aaahhh… no eres tan fuerte… je je je- comento el alicornio

-¡Puño del Dragón Asesino de Demonios!- grito el pony verde al salir del humo de un salto, en su casco derecho tenia fuego cargando, estaba a centímetros de darle el golpe que finalizaría el combate, pero para la suerte de Brodek el fuego se desaparece antes de que llegue a darle al alicornio dejando su casco enfrente de la cara de Holy –je… jeje… que cosas ¿no?-

-Si… que cosas ¿no? ¡Senda de los Cien Puños!- grita Holy empezando a golpearlo rápidamente con puños y patadas, para después finalizar con un golpe ascendente lanzando hacia atrás al pony verde cayendo este de espaldas contra el suelo

-¡Aaaahhggg!- grito de dolor Brodek al caer al suelo –jejeje… no fue tan malo- comento con una sonrisa

-Jajaja… para la próxima tal vez tengas más suerte- dijo el alicornio sonriendo

-Aaaahhh… me está dando hambre… oye, ¿tendrás algo de comida en tu casa?- pregunto el pony verde

-Supongo que si… pero qué tal si descansamos un poco, me duele algunas partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía- comento Holy sentándose en el suelo y alzando la vista al cielo –ya me hacía falta entrenar de esta forma-

-Jejeje… y a mí, desde que deje de ser Guardia Real, Ventus en cuanto me ve me persigue para llevarme de regreso- dijo Brodek cerrando sus ojos un momento –aaahhh… Pinkie me va a regañar cuando me vea con todos estos golpes-

-Jajajaja… eso quiero verlo, por cierto… ¿te piensas casar con ella?- pregunto el alicornio

-Sip… todavía no se lo he propuesto, pero ya tengo la herradura que le voy a dar cuando se lo proponga- dijo el pony verde sacando una herradura de oro con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas para después volverla a guardar –por ahora quiero primero tener una casa, y ya encontré donde hacer la casa-

-Así ¿y donde es ese lugar?- pregunto curioso Holy

-Aquí…- contesto Brodek dejando sorprendido al alicornio –este lugar me gusta para una casa-

-¿No crees que está un poco lejos de Ponyville?- pregunto el alicornio

-Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras una en las afueras de Ponyville- comento el pony verde

-Es cierto… je je je…- se rio Holy llevándose un casco a la nuca

-Por cierto… luego ya que tengas las invitaciones de mi boda te enviare algunas para que vayas junto con tu hermana y tu sirvienta… aaahh… Kasidi ¿cierto?- dijo Brodek

-Así es… gracias amigo, asistiré ese día, no me lo perdería ni aunque me pagaran para ello- contesto el alicornio

-Jajaja… gracias amigo- dijo el pony verde levantándose –¿Qué dirá Ventus cuando se lo diga?-

-Seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa… jajajaja- se reía a carcajadas Holy Blade

-Jajajaja… tienes razón- dice Brodek chocando cascos con el alicornio, en eso se oye el gruñido del estómago del pony verde –je je je… mejor vamos a comer algo, ya no aguanto el hambre-

-Si tienes razón, no vaya hacer que me quieras comer, todavía tengo yeguas que conquistar- comento el alicornio

-Iuhg… no soy tan sádico como para hacer eso… ¿o tal vez si?- dijo el pony verde cambiando la expresión de su cara a una sonrisa sádica al borde de la locura

-Okey… ya entendí, vamos a comer- dijo Holy galopando rápidamente

-Jajajaj… hubieras visto tu cara… jajaja- dijo Brodek riéndose a carcajadas

 _Más tarde en la casa de Holy Blade, o más bien mansión, la cual se encontraba por las afueras de Ponyville_

-Oye amigo, aquí sí que han de estar buenas las fiestas- dice el pony verde mirando la mansión desde fuera

-Pues que te diré- dice el alicornio con tranquilidad

-Bienvenido de vuelta amo Blade- dijo un pony de pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas, ojos verdes, su CM es una extraña imagen de una yegua bailando sobre en una barra vertical, traía puesto un traje de sirvienta

-Hola Kasidi, he venido con una amigo, tal vez te acuerdes de el- dijo Holy Blade señalando al pony verde

-Hola, cuanto tiempo ¿no cree…?- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que Kasidi le hecho agua con una cubeta -¡aaahhh! Esta fría-

-Aléjate de mi cocina, no quiero que termine como la última vez- comento Kasidi

-Sí, si ya se… no necesitabas echarme agua ¿sabes?- dice el pony verde sacudiéndose quitándose el agua de encima como si fuera un perro

-¡Aaaahh! ¿En serio tenías que hacer eso?- pregunto Holy molesto con una ceja en alto

-No… pero quería molestarte un poco- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa –además… solo paso por que tenía hambre y no había nadie que hiciera de comer… y solo paso dos veces, _bueno realmente más si cuentan las del fic de "Holy Blade el Agente Espectro"_ \- dice lo último en su mente

-Vamos Brodek… tienes que ayudar con la limpieza de SugarCube Cornner- dice Pinkie llegando de la anda para después tira de la oreja del pony verde

-Au, au, au… suelta, suelta… duele ¿sabes?- dice el pony verde siendo tirado por la pony rosa –mínimo deja saludar a la sexy hermana de Holy Blade-

-¡¿Qué?!- grita la pony rosa deteniéndose en seco

-Que por lo menos me dejes desayunar… si, eso… jejeje…- dice Brodek nervioso con una gota de sudor en la nuca al estilo anime

-Realmente quería ver a mi hermana no te hagas el tonto- dice Holy con una sonrisa burlona

-Yo no dije eso… te estas vengando ¿verdad maldito?- dice el pony verde entre dientes mirándolo con ira

-Vamos Blast… tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- demando Pinkie tirando de la oreja al pony verde con más fuerza

-Haytatatatata… está bien, pero suéltame que me lastimas- dice Brodek mientras era tirado de la oreja por la pony rosa

-Nos vemos luego- dice Holy con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Lo hizo a propósito verdad amo Holy?- pregunto Kasidi

-Solo me estoy cobrando todas esas bromas que me ha hecho- dijo el alicornio tranquilamente –que tal si me preparas algo para desayunar… ya no aguanto el hambre-

-Con gusto amo Holy, le llamare cuando esté listo- dijo Kasidi entrando a la mansión

-Me vas a dejar sin oreja pastelito- dice el pony verde

-No me importa- dijo Pinkie echando humo por las orejas

 _Más tarde ese mismo día_

-Hola… pfff… parece que no te fue bien- dice Holy entrando a SugarCube Cornner

-bue buieres Boly- dijo Brodek de mala gana, teniendo las mejillas infladas y rojas, con dos chichones en la cabeza uno encima del otro, limpiando una mesa –bo bez bue besboy obubado-

-Jajaja… te lo tenías bien merecido, pero bueno, vengo por un pastel que encargue… hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana- dijo el alicornio intentando no reírse

-pen fun fofento bfe bfo brafio- dice el pony verde yendo a la cocina por el pastel –¡aaaahh! aquí tienes-

-Te recuperaste muy rápido ¿no crees?- pregunto Holy

-Solo metí mi cara al congelador y eso soluciono todo- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa

-No entiendo cómo es que soy amigo tuyo, digo… haces explotar cosas, te metes en problemas cada vez que tienes oportunidad, ¿Qué sigue? Que inundes la Gala del Galope con pudin de chocolate- comenta el alicornio

-Oye… no es tan mala idea- dice el pony verde mientras que saca un cuaderno de su crin con el encabezado "Desastres por ocasionar" y apunta "Inundar la Gala del Galope con pudin de chocolate" –has hecho un gran servicio soldado-

-Por lo que más quieras no hagas eso… sabes los problemas que ocasionaras- dice Holy

-Jajaja… no te prometo nada- dijo Brodek cerrando el cuaderno y guardándolo en su crin

-Por cierto… ¿Qué dijiste que era ese cristal que mordiste en la mañana?- pregunto el alicornio curioso

-Ah… te refieres a esto- contesto el pony verde sacando un cristal de su crin

-Si… ¿Qué era?- pregunta Holy

-Es un cristal de Ethernano, con el puedo usar una magia bastante poderosa capaz de matar a demonios… a excepción de Satán ya que él no puede morir por medios convencionales- explico Brodek –además descubrí que los demonios tiene un enemigo natural-

-¿En serio?- dijo el alicornio sorprendido

-Sip… el enemigo natural de los demonios son los dragones… es increíble la cantidad de información que guarda la Princesa Celestia en su castillo- comento el pony verde

-¿Te metiste al castillo sin autorización? ¿Sabes lo que pasara si te descubren?- pregunto Holy

-No y no me interesa la verdad… también encontré que algunos dragones pueden enseñar la magia asesina de demonios, pero en la actualidad ya casi no hay dragones que enseñen esa magia, sin embargo, gracias a estos cristales de Ethernano puedo acceder por un cierto tiempo a ese poder, por eso cuando tuvimos nuestra pelea en la mañana fui rodeado por ese fuego dorado- explicaba Brodek –como mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a el flujo del Kido, no me afecta tanto el usar estos cristales-

-¿Qué pasa si alguien que no está acostumbrado a usar el Kido o como se llame lo come?- pregunta el alicornio

-Pues… en la información que encontré dice que puede llegar a tener varios efectos secundarios, el más común es una compulsión que puede llegar a matarte, si llegas a sobrevivir tu cuerpo absorbe parte de la magia que contiene el cristal y poco a poco vas adquiriendo esa magia hasta el punto de ya no tener la necesidad de depender del cristal de Ethernano- contesto el pony verde –o al menos eso es lo que dicen los pocos informes que encontré-

-Es interesante, ¿Cuántos cristales tienes de esos?- pregunto Holy

-Solo tengo tres, pero se pueden hacer más si se crea una explosión usando magia de unicornio o alicornio mesclada con el Cero de un demonio usando el Kido- contesto Brodek

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que llevarle esto a mi hermana- dice el alicornio usando su magia haciendo flotar la caja con el pastel

-Oki… la saludas de mi parte- dice el pony verde despidiéndose, en eso ve a Pinkie mirándola molesta -¿Qué? Solo le dije que la saludara de mi parte… no más eso-

-Más te vale…- dice Pinkie cruzándose de brazos

-Oye… sabes que no te cambiaria ni aunque me pagaran por ello, además… te ves muy hermosa estando llenita- comenta Brodek dándole un beso en la mejilla –eres mi pony rosada preferida y quiero que así se mantenga-

-Solo lo dices para que te deje dormir en la cama hoy- dice la pony rosa molesta

-No es cierto… bueno, en parte si… pero eres mi pony especial, la madre de mi hija, y realmente quiero llegar a casarme contigo… sé que no soy el mejor pony que puedes tener… aunque creo que hay otro que sí y no pienso decir su nombre… pero quiero pasar mis días contigo hasta que me vuelva viejo y mire a nuestros nietos crecer, quiero que seas la luz que ilumina mi sendero- dice el pony verde con una sonrisa sincera

-Para ser tu… a veces dices cosas cursis y con sentido- dijo Pinkie mirándolo y dándole un beso en los labios

-Solo estoy siendo Brodek…- dijo Brodek al separarse del beso teniendo una cálida sonrisa

-No, solo estas siendo un tonto muy tonto el cual es el que amo- comenta la pony rosa

-Je je je… pero oye, hemos hecho nuestro desastres juntos también, ¿ya olvidaste aquella vez que le jugamos una broma a Ventus?- pregunta el pony verde

-Jijiji… Ven no te hablo por casi una semana mientras que a mí me perdono casi de inmediato- contesta Pinkie con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿O que tal la vez que llenamos la habitación de Twilight de quesadillas?- dice Brodek con una sonrisa melancólica

-Sip… paso lo mismo que con Ven, salvo que Twilight te ato de cabeza en la cima del castillo durante esa semana… casi te mueres de hambre- comento la pony rosa

-Vez… hemos hecho y deshecho muchas cosas juntos, aunque la mayoría de las veces fui yo el que la paso mal, pero he… nada nos ha detenido ¿o sí?- dice el pony verde tranquilamente

-Pues sí, tienes razón- contesta Pinkie

-Sabes, me calmare por un tiempo… dejare mi oficio de caza recompensas en lo que nace nuestra hija… además, algo me dice que el noventa por ciento de mi tiempo será consumida con esta pequeña bola de problemas- comenta Brodek frotando su casco en el vientre de la pony rosa

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Ah… eh… este… ¿cómo lo explico?- se preguntó el pony verde rascándose la nuca con un casco

-¿Acaso es por el hecho que prácticamente la obligaste a presentarse hace como tres capítulos?- pregunta Pinkie con una ceja en alto

-Normalmente uno preguntaría como es que lo supiste, pero creo que a este punto ya a nadie le sorprende que rompas la cuarta pared de ese modo- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa –eso y que estas siendo Pinkie Pie-

-A mi nada se me escapa, como el hecho de que estamos a mitad de hornada y que todos los clientes tanto los Cake se nos quedan viendo interesados en nuestra platica- comenta la pony rosa

-Wow…- reacciona el pony verde al ver que era cierto –je je je… que cosas ¿no?-

-Mejor sigamos hablando después Brodek- dice Pinkie volviendo a la cocina

-Oki… ¡y ustedes que ven, órale sigan con sus cosas! Bola de chismosos- dice Brodek limpiando una mesa sucia

 _El día continuo con normalidad… por no decir que Brodek exploto por cuarta vez la cocina, inundando todo SugarCube Cornner de glaseado de fresa, y por el hecho de que tuvieron que cerrar temprano por ese "accidente" que hubo_

-Bien hecho Brodek… ahora tendremos que arreglar todo esto, ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo?- pregunto el Sr. Cake quien estaba enojado

-Pues… me tomaría tres días… a lo mucho cuatro, si voy a cobrar unas cuantas recompensas- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Dijiste que dejarías de hacer eso- comento Pinkie mirándolo seriamente

-Pero es la única forma de ganar dinero "fácil" y rápido que conozco- contesta el pony verde

-¿Qué tal si le pide…-

-No… no le voy a pedir dinero a mi padre, ya habíamos discutido ese tema- dice Brodek interrumpiendo a la pony rosa

-Bien… entonces iremos a hablar con tu padre, y de paso le pediremos dinero para que arreglen tu desastre- comenta Pinkie

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Además que sería una buena oportunidad para decirle que estamos esperando un bebe nuestro- comenta la pony rosa frotando su vientre

-¡¿Qué?!-

 _Al día siguiente en la mansión de la familia Saber_

-¿Cómo rayos termine siendo convencido por ti?- se pregunta Brodek

-Porque soy yo la que te convenció ¿recuerdas?- contesta Pinkie estado ya en la puerta a punto de tocarla

-Alto… mejor yo lo hago- dice el pony verde haciendo a un lado a la pony rosa, en eso toca la puerta y se hace a un lado

-¡Al fin vienes a visitarnos mocoso!- grita Spear dando una patada voladora abriendo la puerta de golpe quedando afuera de la casa -¿uh? ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-Gracias por abrir la puerta papa- dice Brodek entrando junto con la pony rosa y cerrando la puerta

-¿Está bien que hagas eso?- pregunto Pinkie

-Nah… descuida el estará bien…- contesta el pony verde en eso la puerta se abre de golpe y es recibido por un puñetazo por parte de su padre -¡aaaaahhgg!-

-¡Llevas casi dos meses sin venir y hace…!- Spear no termino de hablar ya que se le quedo mirando detenidamente a la pony rosa –Tu acaso… no… ¡no es cierto!... tu pedazo de haragán inútil… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-

-Suéltame… y que si eso paso… lo hecho, hecho esta ¡¿no?!- grita Brodek

-Pero tu… y ella… ¡AAAAAHHH!- el pegaso azul se va caminando furioso

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- pregunto Shiny, en eso ve a su hermano y a la pony rosa -¡Blast, Pinkie! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vinieron ¿Cómo les ha ido?- dice feliz acercándose a ellos

-Pues que te diré hermanita… oye por cierto ¿Dónde está mama?- pregunta el pony verde

-Está fuera de casa, salió con sus amigas- contesto la pegaso amarilla

-Oh… bueno, habrá que esperar- comento el pony verde -¿y Rain?-

-Está encerrado en su habitación como siempre- contesta Shiny

-¿Ese idiota nunca sale de su cuarto? en fin, que haga lo que quiera- dijo Brodek

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué papa empezó a gritar de esa forma?- pregunta la pegaso amarilla

-Te lo diré ya que este mama en casa- contesto el pony verde

-Oye Pinkie… ¿subiste de peso?- pregunto Shiny al ver el vientre de la pony rosa

-Algo por el estilo- contesta Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Por cierto… ya puedo hacer cupcakes sin tener que hacer un desastre en la cocina- comento la pegaso amarilla

-Eso es bueno, por otro lado- la pony rosa mira a Brodek seriamente y este se pone a silbar tranquilamente mirando hacia otro lado –tu hermano hace explotar la cocina de los Cakes cada vez que intenta cocinar algo-

-Ya me imagino- dijo Shiny arqueando los ojos

-En fin, como sea… ¿hace cuánto se fue mama?- pregunto Brodek

-Mmmmm… hace como una hora, más o menos- contesto la pegaso amarilla

-Aaaahh… pues ya que, por cierto… ¿esta Carter?- pregunto el pony verde

-¿Te refieres al cocinero o a su hijo?- pregunto Shiny

-Al cocinero…- contesta Brodek

-Mmmm… supongo que sí, debe de estar en la cocina como siempre- comento la pegaso amarilla

-Gracias… vamos Pinkie- dijo el pony verde guiando a la pony rosa a la cocina, una vez ahí se encuentran con un unicornio azul verdoso, con crin y cola color blancos, ojos color verdes, su CM no se le miraba ya que tenía puesto su traje de chef –Hola Carter, ha pasado un tiempo-

-Oh… joven Blast, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi- comento Carter

-Ya había venido hace como dos meses… creo, pero no estabas- dijo Brodek

-Es que estaba en mis vacaciones, joven Blast- dijo el unicornio

-Me imagino… bueno, necesito que cocines todo lo de la lista- dice el pony verde mostrándole una lista de alimentos bastante grande

-A ver, déjeme ver- dice Carter tomando la lista con su magia y acercándoselo –pero esto es una barbaridad de comida ¿piensa comer todo esto?-

-No es para mí… es para ella- dijo Brodek señalando con su cabeza a Pinkie

-¿No me diga que ella…?-

-Así es, pero no digas nada, quiero decirle a los demás ya que llega mama- contesto el pony verde

-En ese caso lo tendré todo listo lo más rápido posible- dijo Carter en posición de firmes

-Gracias… Shiny, puedes llevar a tu cuñada al comedor- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-Claro… vamos Pinkie, es por aquí- dice Shiny guiando a la pony rosa

-¿Y tú que harás Brodek?- pregunto Pinkie

-Iré a ver a un viejo amigo… más tarde te alcanzo- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente

-Está bien…- dijo la pony rosa siguiendo a Shiny

-Bien… ahora Carter ¿Dónde está su hijo?- pregunto Brodek con un tono más serio

-Donde siempre, en el campo de entrenamiento atrás de la mansión- contesto Carter hablando más serio

-Bien… necesitare de su ayuda- dijo el pony verde encaminándose hacia el campo de entrenamiento, una vez ahí mira a un unicornio igual al cocinero, pero este tenía su crin verde y cola verde con negro, ojos color verdes también, su CM es un escudo con un casco militar romano antiguo de la época de los espartanos –pero si es Carter Jr. Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees?-

-Blast Saber… jajaja… ha pasado mucho tiempo Capitán- dijo Carter Jr.

-Oh vamos… haces que me sonrojo al decirme eso, sabes que el equipo se disolvió desde hace mucho- comento Brodek en un tono sarcástico

-Sabes para mí siempre serás el Capitán- dijo el unicornio

-Como quieras… necesito de tu ayuda- dijo el pony verde

-¿Qué necesita?- pregunto Carter Jr.

-Para decirte necesito que me digas ahora ¿sí o no?- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-Mmmmm… ¿va hacer peligroso?- pregunto el unicornio

-Con decirte que podemos llegar a perder la vida en el intento- comento el pony verde

-Cuente con mi ayuda Capitán…- contesto Carter Jr.

-Bien… hace dos semanas se publicó en el tablero de criminales con recompensas, a un minotauro… lo han clasificado como una recompensa de clase "S", se hace llamar Low, la última vez que se le vio fue en el continente vecino Grandsand, el último informe dice que tiene a un gusano gigante como mascota y lo usa para ocultarse bajo tierra, lo peligros no son los gusanos, sino que el lugar es un desierto bastante grande y caluroso, si nos movemos bien nos tomaría dos o tres días en encontrarle- explico Brodek –además se le ha visto comerciar con otros habitantes del continente-

-Mmmmm… cuanto es la paga… digo para ser de Clase "S" debe de ser una muy buena paga- comento el unicornio

-Dos millones de bits si lo capturamos vivo y un millón y medio si lo capturamos muerto- contesto el pony verde

-Me imagino que querrás llevarlo con vida ¿no?- pregunto Carter Jr.

-Necesito el dinero así que si… necesito que reúnas al equipo- dijo Brodek

-Mmmm… perdí el contacto con Jorge desde que nos disolvimos hace dos años, no he sabido tampoco nada de Kat, en cuanto a Jun y Emile… todavía mantengo contacto con ellos dos- dijo el unicornio

-Bien, contáctalos y diles que nos vemos en Canterlot en tres días… en cuanto a Kat, creo que se dónde está- dijo el pony verde

-Entendido, nos vemos en Canterlot en tres días- dijo Carter Jr. –jejeje… quien diría que volveríamos a trabajar como equipo-

 _Mientras tanto en el comedor de la casa_

-Vaya… nunca había visto comer a un pony tanta comida- dijo Shiny viendo los dos pilares de platos, cada pilar tenia entre diez a quince platos y ya se estaba haciendo un tercer pilar de platos

-Je je je… perdón es que tengo mucha hambre- dice Pinkie con una sonrisa, después le da una mordida a un pastel

-Por Celestia… Pinkie eso es demasiado- dijo Brodek entrando al comedor mirando la cantidad de comida que estaba en la mesa –ya deja de comer tanto-

-No puedo evitarlo… me da un hambre de esas que ni te imaginas- comento la pony rosa

-Carter… ya no le traigas comida- demando el pony verde

-Entendido- dijo Carter

-Vaya… y pensar que yo comía mucho antes… pero esto es una barbaridad- dijo Leaf llegando y mirando la cantidad de platos quedando sorprendida

-¿Uh? Hola mama… ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Brodek

-De maravilla, ahora dime… ¿hay algo de lo que me daba enterar?- dice la pegaso mirándolo con seriedad

-Sip… pero qué tal si juntamos a toda la familia- contesta con una sonrisa

 _Varios minutos después, se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala_

-Y bien… ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Rain

-Bueno…- Brodek traga saliva, respira hondo y se arma de valor para contarles sobre el estado actual de la pony rosa –Pinkie y yo estamos esperando a un bebe-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Rain y Shiny al unísono

-Vaya felicidades hermano- dijo Rain felicitándolo

-¡¿Entonces eso significa que seré tía?!- pregunta Shiny emocionada

-Así es mi pequeña hermanita- contesto el pony verde

-¡Genial… ya quiero ver a mi sobrina o sobrino!- dijo la pegaso amarilla feliz por la notica

-Jajaja… lo sabía, eso explica el por qué comía tanto cuando llegue… felicidades hijo, serás padre- dice Leaf alegre yendo a abrazar a su hijo

-Je je je… gracias mama- dice el pony verde devolviendo el abrazo

-Ya estaba esperando a que me convirtieras en abuela- dice alegre la pegaso mientras va y abraza a Pinkie –Spear, ven y felicita a tu hijo y a su novia-

-…- Spear se queda de cascos cruzados con los ojos cerrados

-Ya lo aceptara, no se preocupen- comenta Leaf

-Oki doki loki- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Eso espero… vez, te dije que así actuaria, ahora ya no podremos pedirle dinero prestado para arreglar mi desastre- dijo Brodek susurrando en esa última parte

-Tranquilo… yo me encargo- dice la pony rosa caminando y poniéndose enfrente de su suegro

-No espera…- el pony verde intenta detenerla pero su intento fue en vano

-Hola- dice Pinkie estando enfrente de Spear

-…- Spear se mantiene en la misma postura de antes sin reaccionar

-No se ve muy feliz… ¡ya se! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar que tendrá un nieto?- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Mmmm…- el pegaso respira hondo y mira seriamente a la pony rosa –olvida la idea de hacer eso-

-Vamos, no sea tan amargado… ¿sabe lo que le pasan a los amargados?- pregunta Pinkie

-No-

-Le salen canas y arrugas- dijo Pinkie dando un efecto de temor

-O por Celestia lo dijo- dijo Brodek llevándose un casco a la cara

-…- en la frente de Spear le brota una vena de color rojo dando a entender que estaba enojado

-Ya fue suficiente… ya vinimos a dar la noticia así que mejor vámonos antes de que otra cosa pase- dice el pony verde tomando a Pinkie del casco y llevándosela fuera de la casa

-Pero si todavía no…-

-Ya te dije que no Pinkie… y menos ahora que se ha molestado tanto- dijo Brodek yéndose con la pony rosa

-Awwww…- dice Pinkie con las orejas caídas

-Nos vemos luego Blast… iremos a visitarte de vez en cuando- dice Leaf con una sonrisa

 _Más tarde, estando ya de vuelta en Ponyville_

-Eso fue peligroso… ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso?- pregunta Brodek

-Pensé que tal vez así se alegraría- contesto la pony rosa

-Mira… mi padre es muy delicado para ciertos temas… el que yo tenga un hijo es uno de ellos- comento el pony verde

-¿Y cómo piensas pagarle a los Cake el desastre que ocasionaste?- pregunto Pinkie con una ceja en alto

-Siiii… sobre eso… tengo un trabajo con el cual puedo pagarle a los Cake- comento Brodek

-No… no iras… prometiste que dejarías de hacer esas cosas- dijo la pony rosa mirándole molesta

-Por favor Pinkie… solo me iré por unos días, además no iré solo… se podría decir que iré con unos amigos- comento el pony verde

-No es no Blast- demando Pinkie

-Por favor pastelito… un último trabajo y ya… solo este y te prometo que lo dejare hasta que Diane vaya a la escuela- dijo Brodek arrodillándose

-Mmmmmm… está bien… pero será el ultimo ¿oíste?- dijo la pony rosa no muy convencida

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- decía el pony verde mientras le daba varios besos en la mejilla

-¿Quién es Diane?- pregunto Pinkie

-Como si no lo supieras… es nuestra hija- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa, frotando con su casco el vientre de Pinkie

-Cierto… se me olvido que la presentaste hace tres capítulos- comento la pony rosa

-Je je je… vez que no soy el único que olvida cosas- dice el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Está bien, lo admito… también olvido cosas, pero no olvido tantas cosas como tú- dijo Pinkie mirándolo seriamente

-Je je je… sin objeción- dijo Brodek alzando los cascos –bien iré a ver a una vieja amiga… así que te veo en la noche-

-Vuelve pronto… te quiero antes de la media noche ¿me oíste?- dijo la pony rosa con una ceja en alto

-Si Ada madrina- dijo el pony verde con sarcasmo

-Muy chistoso… sigue así y veras como hago que duermas con Gummy- comento Pinkie empezando a alejarse

-Uhg… con Gummy no…- decía Brodek sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, en eso llega Holy Blade

-Hey que hay amigo- dice Holy Blade saludando

-Oh… je je je… Holy, llegaste justo a tiempo- comento el pony verde

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta el alicornio blanco

-Voy a ir a ver a una vieja amiga… y digamos que la necesito para un trabajo, en el remoto caso de que se niegue necesitare que tú le convenzas haciendo lo que mejor sabes- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa siniestra

-Aaaahhh… ¿Por qué siento que si voy contigo algo no terminara bien?- se cuestionó Holy Blade

-Tu tranquilo… lo peor que puede pasar es que te intente atravesar el pecho con un rayo mágico- comento el pony verde

-¿Es unicornio?- pregunto el alicornio

-Yep… y no está casada ni comprometida- contesto Brodek

-Aaahhh… está bien… solo porque se oye todo un reto- dijo Holy con una sonrisa victoriosa -¿Cuándo partimos?-

-De inmediato- contesto el pony verde

-Espero y sepas lo que haces- comento el alicornio blanco –y bien, ¿Dónde está tu amiga?-

-En una cabaña a la mitad del Bosque de White Tail- contesto Brodek –es un viaje de dos horas a pie, una si vamos galopando, y como mucho treinta minutos si vamos volando-

-Pues… creo que iremos galopando… ya que tú no vuelas- comento Holy

-Jajaja… se nota que no estas actualizado amigo- dijo el pony verde invocando a Blood Sword -¿listo Blood?-

-Cuando quieras maestro- contesto Blood

-Wow…- el alicornio salto hacia atrás por las sorpresa que se llevó –esa cosa hablo-

-No soy una cosa… soy un antiguo general del Rey Demonio, además fui sellado en esta Katana y actualmente estoy al servicio de este pony- comento el demonio notándose que estaba molesto

-Oh… perdón, no pensé que algo así pudiera pasar… es que es muy raro que un arma hable- comento Holy

-No te preocupes… ya te acostumbraras- comento Brodek

-¿Y en que nos puede ayudar… ahm… Blood?- pregunto el alicornio

-En esto… ¡Álzate, Overlord!- dijo el pony verde transformándose

-Wow… eso es increíble hermano… ¿mínimo sabes usar esas cosas?- pregunto Holy señalando las alas

-Claro… aunque todavía no se aterrizar- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-A bueno… vámonos entonces- dijo el alicornio emprendiendo vuelo

-Oki doki loki- dijo el pony verde emprendiendo vuelo y siguiéndole

 _Tras medio hora de vuelo continuo, nuestros amigos llegaron a su destino_

-¡Wooooaaaa!- grito Brodek estrellándose de cara contra el suelo –aaaahhgg… dolió bastante-

-Sí que era cierto lo de no saber aterrizar- comento Holy Blade aterrizando a lado de el

-Mmmhh… ¡mmmmhhh! ¡aaaaahhh!- el pony verde despega la cara del suelo, después se sacude el polvo –por eso odio volar-

-Vele el lado bueno, nos ahorramos tiempo- comento el alicornio blanco

-Pues si… pero aun así odio volar, prefiero sentir con mis cascos en la tierra a estar volando- comento Brodek

-Bueno… ahora hay que ir a ver a tu amiga- comento Holy

-Aaaahhh… espero y no me odie por lo que paso aquella vez- dijo el pony verde dirigiéndose a una cabaña, notándose una chimenea de la cual salía humo, indicando que hay alguien dentro

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto el alicornio

-Creme… no quieres saberlo- contesto Brodek, una vez en la puerta, la toca

-¡Voy!- grita una voz femenina bastante seductora, en eso abre la puerta una unicornio naranja, de crin y cola color amarillos, ojos color ámbar, su CM es un tablero de tiro al blanco siendo atravesado por un rayo mágico

-Hola Kat… cuanto tiempo…- al decir eso el pony verde, la unicornio le cierra la puerta en la cara -¡aaaahhgg!-

-Parece que no te trata bien- comento Holy Blade aguantándose la risa

-Solo dame un momento- contesto Brodek -¡Kat! ¡Vamos no puedes seguir enojada por lo que paso!- decía tocando la puerta varias veces

-¡No quiero saber nada de usted Capitán!- grito Kat

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Holy un tanto curioso

-¡No quieres saberlo!- grito el pony verde y la unicornio naranja al unísono

-¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa… fue culpa de Emile!- dijo Brodek

-¡Haya quien haya sido no quiero saber ya nada!- grito Kat del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Vamos Kat, necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Es el último trabajo, ya estoy reuniendo al resto del equipo!- dijo el pony verde, en eso la unicornio abre la puerta un poco

-Aaaahh… Ya te dije que no Capitán- comento la unicornio naranja

-En serio Kat… necesito de ti, tú eres la única que sabe cómo hacer una estrategia- dijo Brodek

-¿Qué hay de Carter?- pregunto Kat

-Carter es bueno en eso… pero siempre necesito una segunda opinión antes de decidirme- contesto el pony verde

-Aun así no puedo… ya me retire y no tengo las ganas de ayudarle- comento la unicornio naranja

-La paga es alta- comento Brodek

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- pregunto Kat

-Bueno… te dejo a él por una noche- dijo el pony verde señalando a Holy Blade –y del trabajo son cuatrocientos mil para cada uno si lo atrapamos vivo y de trescientos mil si lo llevamos muerto-

-¿Por qué lo divides en cinco en lugar de entre seis?- pregunto la unicornio

-Carter perdió comunicación con Jorge… no sé si lo llegue a encontrar en estos tres días- contesto Brodek

-Mmmmm… está bien, acepto el trato… tú el alicornio blanco- dijo Kat

-¿Si?- dijo Holy

-Hoy pasaras la noche conmigo, así que vete poniendo cómodo- dijo la unicornio naranja abriendo la puerta, seguido entra el alicornio –es todo un mangar-

-Jajaja… disfrútalo, nos vemos en tres días en Canterlot- dijo Brodek, en eso se encamina de vuelta a Ponyville

-Han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos Capitán- comento Kat

-Solo digamos… que encontré a mi pony especial y ella me cambio mi forma de ver el mundo- contesto el pony verde

-Nos vemos en tres días entonces- dijo la unicornio naranja cerrando la puerta

-Bien… es hora de regresar a casa… luego Pinkie me regaña por llegar tarde- comenta Brodek quien se trasforma y se va volando

 _Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Brodek acababa de entrar a SugarCube Cornner, al entrar se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a un pegaso que no había visto en todo el día_

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Fast!- grito Brodek al verlo

-¡Brodek!- dice Ventus mirándolo seriamente

-Ahm… jejeje… hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta el pony verde

-Estas demente… ¿en serio vas a ir por una recompensa de clase "S"?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Sip…- contesto Brodek

-No puedes ir… no sin un equipo- comento Ventus

-Tranquilo… ya lo tengo cubierto- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa siniestra

-Aaaahh… deberías volver a ser guardia real- comento el pegaso rojo

-Sabes muy bien que ser guardia real no es lo mío- contesto Brodek

-Sabes que… has lo que quieras- dijo Ventus

-Oki…-

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_

 _Hola!_

 _Solo agrego esta pequeña nota para informarles que ya se cumplen dos meses desde que empece a subir este fic... la verdad no pense que me duraria tantos capitulo y la verdad me hace feliz el hecho de poder llegar a tal punto, tambien cabe mencionar que he seguido subiendo este fic gracias a los reviews que me han dejado **Silverwolf850** y a **CometGalaxy** asi que quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo al igual que a mi buen amigo **Black-spyro** que tambien me ha apoyado mucho desde que inicie a meterme en el mundo de los fics, ya que gracias a sus fics "My Little Pony: La Caida del Imperio" y a su continuacion que esta proxima por finalizar "My Little Pony: La Rueda del Destino" me anime a hacer mi propio fic el cual es "My Little Pony: Hermanos hasta el Fin" el cual a pesar de que tiene mucahs cosas que me gustaria cambiar sigue siendo el primer fic que he escrito, y a pesar de que en su momento nunca tuve una cantidad alta de visitas como en este fic, lo segui subiendo ya que sabia que contaba con el apoyo de mi amigo **Black-spyro** me motivaba a seguir escribendolo... asi que..._

 _!MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO EN ESTE FIC!_


	21. Noche de pasión

_**¡Advertencia!**_

 _Es te capitulo tiene_ _ **contenido material adulto explicito,**_ _también denominado_ _ **Clop**_ _, por lo que le interesa un soberano papalote al autor lo que les pueda pasar a su cuerpo al estar leyendo este capítulo, así que si son menores de edad y están leyendo esto que les quede claro que esto lo están leyendo bajos su propio criterio_

 _En el remoto caso de que no les guste este tipo de contenido pueden saltarse el capítulo, ya que no afecta a la historia real del fanfic, pero he… a quien no le gusta un poco de clop en los fic… son muy pocos ¿verdad? Je je je… mejor me callo xD_

 _Sin más que decir, que disfruten el capítulo_ _ **:D**_

 _ **Recordatorio:**_ _No soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas así que sigo practicando en estos pequeños especiales, así que hare con forme se dé la oportunidad, así que no se desesperen si ven algo mal en el capítulo… con gusto recibiré sus opiniones pero háganme el favor de mandármelas por PM así será un poco más fácil para mí y no necesariamente tiene que dejarlo en una review… Gracias por su atención_

 _ ***Capitulo 21: Noche de pasión**_

 _ **Especial 1,000 Views x3**_

 _Ya siendo de noche, con la luna en su punto más alto, en medio del bosque White Tail, en cierta peculiar cabaña a mitad de este bosque, se encontraban Holy Blade y Kat tenido una noche de pasión_

-Aaahh… vamos, más rápido… si, si…-decía Kat sumida en la lujuria, dando gemidos de placer con cada estocada que le daba el alicornio, este sostenía los cascos del a unicornio firmemente en la cabecera de la cama, mientras que el movía sus caderas hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, en eso Kat se le acerca y le da un beso apasionado en los labios quedándose así por unos cuantos segundos, separándose por la falta de aire dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los unía –aaaahh… se nota que los rumores… Aaahh… eran ciertos…- decía entre gemidos de placer que daba

-¿De que soy el mejor en la cama que hay en toda Equestria?- pregunto Holy mientras que seguía con su labor, sintiendo que estaba por llegar al clímax, empezado a aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, metiendo hasta el fondo su miembro en la flor de la unicornio, así estuvo por cinco minutos –me vengo-

-Hazlo, hazlo…- decía la unicornio naranja extasiada por el gran miembro del alicornio, de una última estocada Holy se corrió en el interior de la flor de Kat, este le da un beso apasionado en los labios y con cuidado se recuesta a lado de ella, mientras que la unicornio naranja recuperaba el aliento –parece que Brodek me dio más motivos para ayudarlo-

-¿Qué historia hay entre él y tú?- pregunta curioso el alicornio blanco

-¿Quieres saber lo que paso?- pregunto Kat

-Tengo curiosidad… así que si- contesto Holy

-Tendrás que sacarme la información primor- dijo la unicornio dándole un beso en los labios, este acepto con gusto, dando así inicio a un combate de lenguas en la cual ninguno de los dos mostraba ceder ante el otro –no creas que no estoy enterada de ti, Holy Blade el Agente Espectro, también con el título del mejor seductor que hay-

-Je je je… se nota que soy muy reconocido- comento el alicornio

-Muy reconocido… pero sabes… por ahora eres todo mío- dijo la Kat colocándose encima de Holy Blade, haciendo fuerza invirtiendo las posiciones que tenían hace un momento

-Oh… eres una yegua ruda… me encantan las yeguas rudas- comento Holy

-No eres el único que es bueno en la cama- dijo la unicornio naranja, empezando a besar el cuerpo del alicornio bajando lentamente hasta llegar al erecto miembro de Holy, donde se le quedo observando meticulosamente, en eso empieza a jugar con el miembro del alicornio con sus cascos mientras ella miraba a la cara de Holy –me encanta este pene que tienes… deberías de venir mas seguido por aquí-

-Tal vez lo haga… pero para eso tendrás que demostrar que vales el viaje aquí- dice Holy con una mirada y sonrisa seductora

-Oh… un reto… me encantan los retos- dijo Kat, en eso empieza a lamer el miembro erecto del alicornio, haciendo que este diera ligeros gemidos de placer, la unicornio sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo el miembro de Holy Blade en su boca empezando a chupar despacio para ir subiendo la intensidad y la velocidad de las succiones, ella hacia su cabeza de arriba abajo, el alicornio coloco sus cascos en la cabeza de Kat, ella al mismo tiempo que chupaba el miembro erecto del alicornio usaba sus cascos frotándolos en sl miembro de Holy, haciendo que este diera varios gemidos de placer

-Sigue así nena… no pares… lo estás haciendo muy bien- decía el alicornio todo extasiado por las succiones de la unicornio, así estuvieron por diez minutos hasta que Holy sintió que ya no podía aguantar más –me voy a correr preciosa- con solo decir eso Kat aumento la velocidad de las succiones hasta que el alicornio se vino en la boca de la unicornio naranja, esta saboreo los jugos de amor de Holy y después se los trajo

-Mmmm… tan dulce como tu- comento la unicornio relamiéndose los labios, después se coloca encima del alicornio introduciendo el miembro erecto de el en su flor, seguido de empezar a subir y a bajar, Holy coloca sus cascos en los flancos de Kat para ayudarla a estabilizarse, empezando a masajearlos haciendo gemir de placer a la unicornio naranja, el alicornio empieza a mover sus caderas haciendo más rítmica las penetraciones que le daba a Kat -aaaahh… me encanta tu enorme pene Holy… no puedo resistirme ante ti…- dice Kat sintiendo como el erecto miembro del alicornio golpeaba sus paredes vaginales, sintiendo su miembro tocar su útero

-Me encanta tu flor, es tan apretada y húmeda que me vuelve adicto a ella- dice Holy penetrándola con más fiereza aumentando la velocidad de dichas penetraciones, el alicornio hace un rápido movimiento dejando boca arriba a la unicornio naranja sobre la cama, Holy empieza a besar el cuerpo de Kat empezando desde morder su oreja derecha hasta empezar bajando besando su cuello y deteniéndose en su pecho, con sus cascos acomodo las patas traseras de ella dejándolas totalmente abiertas formando una "V", después se dedicó a masajear todo su cuerpo usando sus cascos, en eso saca su miembro de la flor de Kat

-¿Qué pasa… porque te detienes?- dice Kat entre cortado por la excitación que le provocaba Holy, el alicornio se le queda mirando con una sonrisa lujuriosa –hazlo…- dijo la unicornio de forma seductora sabiendo que era lo que quería el alicornio

-Sus órdenes son ley para mí- dice el alicornio de forma seductora introduciendo su miembro en el ano de la unicornio naranja, sintiendo como su miembro era aprisionado por las estrechas paredes anales de ella, empieza a penetrarla por el ano haciendo sus caderas de enfrente hacia atrás lentamente, haciendo gemir de placer a Kat, después empieza a aumentar la velocidad de las penetraciones

-¡Oh… siii… has rápido, más rápido… no te detengas, sigue así!- gritaba de placer la unicornio naranja, sintiendo el gran y erecto miembro del alicornio rosar sus paredes anales, Holy se acerca a ella y le besa en los labios dando inicio a un combate de lenguas, donde ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron y una vez que retomaron el aliento volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión que antes, el alicornio sintió que llegaba al clímax, así que empezó a aumentar las penetraciones

-Ya no tarde en correrme- anticipo Holy sin parar de hacer su trabajo

-Sigue… lléname de tus jugos del amor… quiero tenerlos dentro de mí- dice Kat entre gemidos de placer, en eso voltea a ver hacia el techo perdiendo la vista en el vacío con la lengua de fuera, su excitación era tanta que ya no le importaba nada, solo quería seguir disfrutando de ese momento por más tiempo, así estuvieron por tres minutos

-Ya no aguanto más- dijo el alicornio besando apasionadamente a la yegua y de una última estocada, en la cual aplico un poco de fuerza, se corrió dentro del ano de Kat llenándola a tal punto que los jugos de Holy se escurría fuera

-Aaaaahhh…- la unicornio se tiro de espaldas en la cama toda extasiada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro, Holy saca su miembro lentamente y después se recuesta a lado de ella –es la mejor noche que he tenido… gracias Holy- agradece dándole un beso en los labios

-Creo que vendré más seguido por estos lados- dice Holy con una sonrisa

-Eso sería genial… no puedo esperar a tener nuestra próxima sesión- dice Kat haciendo círculos con sus cascos en el pecho del alicornio

-¿Entonces me contaras lo que paso entre Brodek y tú?- pregunto el alicornio

-No fue nada así como una relación, fue más bien por la separación del equipo…- comento la unicornio con las orejas caídas –que tal si mejor lo hablamos en la mañana con una taza de café… estoy cansado y quiero dormir-

-De acuerdo… esperare a mañana- contesto Holy

-Gracias por esperar- dice Kat acurrucándose en el pecho del alicornio

-Me imagino que mañana también le diras a Brodek si iras esa misión- comento el alicornio

-Así es… por ahora déjame dormir en tu pecho…- dice la unicornio naranja para después dar un gran bostezo de cansancio –buenas noches-

-Buenas noches naranjita- dice Holy dándole un beso en la frente, usando su magia levanto la sabana tapándose a ambos, el alicornio la abraza y este se le une al mundo de los sueños

 _Y así ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazándose, esperando a que un nuevo día llegara_

 _ ***Capítulo dedicado a mi buen amigo Silverwolf850 por seguir apoyándome en este fanfic, además de romper la marca de las 1,000 views**_


	22. La Reunión Parte 2

_***Capitulo 22: La Reunión Parte 2**_

- _Toc, toc_ -

-¿Uh? ¿Quién será a estas horas de la mañana?- se preguntó Kat despertándose al escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta, se levanta y se talla los ojos con sus cascos, seguido de ir a lavarse la cara y acomodarse la crin, ya una vez estando bien presentable va y abre la puerta mirando a Brodek

-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta definitiva? Kat- dijo Brodek mirándola seriamente

-Aaaahhh… usted gana Capitán, solo porque pase una de las mejores noches que he tenido- comento la unicornio naranja

-Jajaja… sabía que no te negarías, bien… los veo a los dos en dos días en Canterlot- dijo el pony verde quien empieza a caminar, alejándose del lugar

-¿No se queda a desayunar?- pregunto Kat

-Gracias, pero no… tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo Brodek

-Está bien, nos vemos en dos días- dijo la unicornio naranja quien después cierra la puerta y va al cuarto mirando al alicornio todavía acostado –buenos días dormilón-

-¿Uh? Buenos días- contesta Holy

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta Kat

-Un poco… pero contigo tengo más que suficiente- dice el alicornio acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios

-Me halagas, pero teníamos un trato… así que mientras desayunamos te contare lo que paso entre el Capitán y el resto del equipo- comento la unicornio

-¿En serio?- pregunto Holy

-Lo prometido es deuda, y en los Silent Knights toda deuda debe ser saldada de inmediato- dijo Kat seriamente

-Ya veo… entonces vamos a desayunar- dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa

 _Tras unos cuantos minutos desayunaron tranquilamente, una vez terminaron Kat junto los cubiertos y los lavo, después le sirvió una taza de té a Holy, acompañada con varias galletas_

-Bien… ahora te puedo contar más cómodamente lo que paso…- empezó a relatar la unicornio naranja –hace un poco más de dos años…-

 _Flashback_

 _Un año y medio antes de que Brodek se estableciera en Ponyville_

-Capitán…- dijo Carter

-¿Qué sucede Carter?- pregunto Brodek

-Pienso dejar el equipo, no soporto a Emile, además no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos entre nosotros, así no se puede hacer un equipo- contesto el unicornio azul

-Entiendo… si me he dado cuenta, tal vez sea por mi falta de juicio como líder- comento el pony verde –reúnelos a todos-

-Entendido- contesto Carter, pasaron varios minutos y se reunió el resto del equipo

-Bien… ya estamos todos- dijo Brodek

-Capitán podría decirnos rápido lo que quiere, tengo cosas por hacer- dijo Emile, un unicornio gris con crin y cola color rojos, ojos color amarillos, su CM era tapada por una gabardina de color blanco con bordes negros

-Tranquilo Emile, el Capitán no nos llamaría de no ser por algo importante- comento Jorge, un pony terrenal rojo de gran musculatura, él es un poco más alto que los demás, su crin y cola son color café oscuro, ojos azules, tiene una cazadora negra al igual que un pantalón negro que cubría su CM

-Por favor grandote… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar aquí- comento el unicornio gris afilando un cuchillo militar

-Qué tal si todos nos calmamos- propuso Jun, un pegaso color marrón, de crin color negro con un mechón gris, cola de color negro, sus ojos color rojos, tenía puesta una armadura bastante peculiar de color gris, que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, exceptuando la cabeza y sin dejar ver su CM

-¿Calmarnos? Yo estoy calmado Jun- comento Emile

-Ya cállate Emile- dijo Kat

-A mí no me des órdenes, zorra- dijo el unicornio gris

-¡Emile, basta!- grito Brodek -¡quiero que todos se callen y me pongan atención ¿me oyeron?!-

-Si Capitán- dijeron al unísono los cinco

-Los he reunido por que hoy cada quien tomara su camino- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-¿Se refiere a disolver el equipo?- pregunto Kat

-Así es Kat, debido a las constantes discusiones que hay no me queda de otra- contesto Brodek

-Ja… a mí me parece perfecto, entre menos los vea mejor para mí- dijo Emile indiferente, retirándose del lugar

-Maldito infeliz…- dijo Carter, en eso el pony verde le detiene el paso

-Déjalo, a partir de ahora todos tomaran sus propias decisiones y caminos- comento Brodek alejándose de ellos

-Si el destino lo dicta, nos volveremos a ver Capitán- dijo Jun

-Bien, supongo que me voy a regresar a mi antiguo trabajo- comento Carter

-¿El de armero en la casa dela Familia Saber?- pregunto Kat

-Ese mismo… total, mi padre trabaja para ellos como cocinero, no creo que les moleste si vuelvo- comento el unicornio azul

-Lo más probable es que sea la última vez que nos veamos- comento Jorge, empezando a retirarse

-Bien yo me voy… dudo mucho que el Capitán nos vuelva a reunir, así que me ire a casa- dijo Kat empezando a alejarse también

-En fin…- Carter se aleja y en eso ve al pony verde

-¿Volverás a trabajar con tu padre?- pregunto Brodek

-Así es Blast…- contesto el unicornio azul

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, Blast Saber murió hace mucho tiempo- comento el pony verde

-Algún día debes volver a casa- dijo Carter

-Tal vez lo haga… pero yo lo dudo mucho… me saludas a tu padre- dijo Brodek quien empieza a caminar

-Claro-

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que más o menos paso- dijo Kat dándole un sorbo a la taza con te

-Ya veo… así que este Emile, ¿fue el causante de todo el problema?- dijo Holy

-Básicamente… si- contesto la unicornio naranja

-Mmmm… dudo mucho que haya cambiado desde aquel entonces- comento el alicornio

-Si lo se… pero es el único que puede seguirle el paso al Capitán- contesto Kat

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Holy

-Bueno… no sé si sepa de la tendencia que tiene el Capitán para hacer explotar cosas- comento la unicornio naranja

-Se podría decir que si- dijo el alicornio

-Emile es el único que está igual de loco y desquiciado que el Capitán- dijo Kat sorprendiendo al alicornio

-Ya veo… si de por si Brodek es peligroso… a lado de ese pony es aún más peligroso- comento Holy

-Si… debido a ellos dos, difícilmente podemos ir a Arabia Sentada- comento la unicornio naranja

-Y pensar que creía que lo conocía bien- dijo el alicornio

-Bueno… creo que tendré que preparar mi equipo, tengo que quitarle el polvo- comento Kat

 _Mientras tanto en Ponyville_

-Ya volví Pinkie- dijo Brodek entrando a SugarCube Cornner

-Que bien… necesito tu ayuda- dijo Pinkie jalando al pony verde

-Está bien… ¿Qué ocupas?- pregunto el pony verde

-Ten ponte esto- dice la pony rosa dándole una venda –tapate los ojos-

-¿Para qué quieres que me tape los ojos?- pregunto Brodek quien estaba confundido

-Tu solo hazlo- dijo Pinkie

-Está bien… aunque algo me dice que me arrepentiré de hacerlo- comento el pony verde tapándose los ojos con el vendaje

-Tu tranquilo… ahora ven sígueme, pero con cuidado que subiremos escalones- dijo la pony rosa

-Muy bien… ¿para que todo esto Pinkamena Diane Pie?- pregunto Brodek sin quitarse la venda de los ojos

-Es una sorpresa- contesto Pinkie, suben las escaleras y llegan a su cuarto, la pony rosa hace que Brodek se recueste en la cama boca arriba, en eso escucha el sonido de esposas

-Hay no…- dice el pony verde entendiendo lo que está haciendo la pony rosa, sin darse cuenta ya estaba esposado en la cama –Pastelito… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Que ya me dio miedo-

-Tu solo disfrútalo- dijo la pony rosa dándole un beso apasionado al pony verde, seguido de montarse encima de el

-Pinkie… esto ya no es divertido… ¿dime por qué haces esto?- pregunto Brodek

-Bueno… es tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Pinkie en tono seductor

-¿Quién te dijo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Creíste que no me enteraría, recuerda quien soy- dijo la pony rosa

-Rayos… debí haberlo ocultado mejor- comento Brodek

-Los Cakes no están, se fueron con sus hijos a pasar el día en el parque, así que se me ocurrió que te podría dar una fiesta privada- dijo Pinkie dándole otro beso en los labios

-Me encantan tus fiestas privadas, pero que tal si mejor me quitas las esposas- dijo el pony verde

-Nopi… hoy serás todo mío… sé que te iras por varios días, así que tengo que aprovechar que todavía estas aquí- dijo la pony rosa

-Está bien… pero te tienes un fallo- comento Brodek

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?- pregunto Pinkie

-Que no apretaste bien las esposas- dijo el pony verde soltándose y abrazando a la pony rosa dándole la vuelta quedando ahora el encima de ella

-Se cuidadoso, recuerda que tengo a nuestro bebe- dijo la pony rosa

-Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer- dijo Brodek dándole un beso en los labios

 _Más tarde ese mismo día, iba Brodek caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro_

-Eh… ¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto Ventus al encontrarse con el pony verde

-Oh… Hola Ventus… ha pasado un tiempo- dijo Brodek –y el por qué estoy feliz… bueno… creo que los lectores ya se hicieron a la idea del por qué-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pegaso rojo confundido

-Nada, solo olvídalo- comento el pony verde

-En fin, como sea… dime, ¿tú fuiste el que tomo el cartel de se busca de Low?- pregunto Ventus seriamente

-¿Y que si lo hice?- pregunto Brodek

-Es alguien peligroso como para que vayas tu solo, sabes que haras que Pinkie se preocupe por ti- comento el pegaso rojo

-Tranquilo, ya tengo todo cubierto… de hecho… jajaja… todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan- contesto el pony verde

-No sé qué es lo que tienes en mente, pero algo me dice que las cosas no van a terminar bien- cometo Ventus

-Tranquilo Ven… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- dijo Brodek encogiéndose hombros con una sonrisa

-Solo… no hagas nada estúpido en lo que yo me tenga que ver involucrado- dijo el pegaso rojo seriamente

-Jajaja… tranquilo, no va a pasar nada malo… _creo_ \- dijo el pony verde en su mente lo ultimo

-Sabes que… has lo que quieras- comento Ventus

-Eso pensaba hacer de todos modos- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

-¿Ya sabe Pinkie sobre lo que vas hacer?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Sip… además de que será el último trabajo que haga como caza recompensas- contesto el pony verde

-Eso lo dudo mucho- comento Ventus

-No me creas pues- dijo Brodek

-¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-En dos días me reuniré con Holy Blade y mi equipo en Canterlot- contesto el pony verde

-¿Equipo? Y tu serás el líder… jajajajaja…- Ventus se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-¡Hey! Si puedo ser un buen líder- comento Brodek

-Si tu como no… jajajaja- el pegaso rojo no dejaba de reírse

-Grrrrr… no me creas pues- dijo el pony verde alejándose de el

-Oh, vamos no te enojes Brodek… seamos sinceros, no tienes control de nada, haces un montón de estupideces, te importa muy poco lo que le pase a los demás y dudo mucho que alguno de ellos te tenga respeto- dijo Ventus

-Grrrrrr…- gruñe Brodek

-Pero bueno, aun así harás lo que quieras así que no te estés quejando- comento el pegaso rojo

-Ya veras, volveré con todos sanos y salvo- dijo el pony verde

-Eso quiero verlo-

 _Los siguientes dos días pasaron con normalidad, todos se reunieron en Canterlot como se había acordado_

-Señor, hay cuatro ponys en la entrada del castillo- dijo un Guardia Real a Ventus

-Mmmm… ire a verlos- dijo Ventus encaminándose a la entrada del castillo, una vez ahí miro a los ponys antes mencionados -¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-

-Usted debe ser Ventus Fast ¿cierto?- dijo Carter

-¿Quién lo pregunta?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Nuestro Capitán me pidió que si lo mirábamos le diera esto- dijo el unicornio dándole una hoja con su magia

-¿Qué es esto?- Ventus toma la hoja y la empieza a leer –¿un formato de equipo? Ni loco voy a aceptar esto- dijo rompiendo la hoja en dos

-Huy que mal Ven…- dijo Brodek llegando junto con Holy Blade –porque la princesa ya me la autorizo-

-¿Qué?- dijo el pegaso rojo sorprendido

-Así es… de hecho, a mí me pidió que supervisara la misión sin entrar en acción a no ser que sea necesario- dijo Holy Blade

-Eso está bien, de todos modos nos ibas a acompañar- comento Brodek

-Bien Capitán, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Kat

-Bien, iremos a un puerto cerca de Los Pegasus, ahí veremos si alguien nos puede llevar a Grandsand- dijo el pony verde

-Grandsand, eh… el viaje nos tomara fácil tres días y quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos tome volver- comento Emile

-No te quejes Emile, la paga es buena- dijo Carter

-Solo porque nos va a tocar cuatrocientos mil por cabeza, sino no iría ni de chiste- comentó el unicornio gris

-Este tipo de discusiones hizo que el equipo se disolviera- dijo Jun tranquilamente, en su espalda carga una maleta un poco grande

-Jun ¿Qué llevas ahí?- pregunto Brodek

-Un arma mágica yo mismo hice tomando en cuenta el arma demoniaca de su hermano- dijo el pegaso marrón golpeado levemente la maleta con su casco izquierdo

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?- pregunto el pony verde sorprendido

-Desde hace unos cuantos meses- contesto Jun

-Bueno, después me cuentas más detalles- comento Brodek

-Tenga Capitán- dijo Carter dándole al pony verde un brazalete plateado con algunas rayas verdes

-Esto es… wow… es increíble que todavía las conserves- dijo el pony verde tomando el brazalete y colocándoselo en el brazo izquierdo

-Las guarde por si acaso- comento el unicornio azul

-¿Qué tienen de importante?- pregunto Holy

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… aunque dudo mucho que lo use- comento Brodek –ya sabes que no me gusta usar ese tipo de cosas Carter-

-Lo sé, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo se necesitara- comento Carter

-¿Qué paso con Jorge? No lo pudiste contactar- pregunto el pony verde

-No… es difícil saber dónde está, lo siento- dijo el unicornio azul

-Ja… el grandote tiene miedo de volver a tener que juntarnos- dijo Emile

-No empieces Emile- dijo Brodek

-No le prometo nada Capitán- dijo el unicornio gris

-Qué tal si mejor nos vamos ya, el viaje es largo y quedarnos aquí platicando solo hará que nos tardemos más- comento Kat

-Es una buena idea- dijo Carter

-Cierto… vámonos, nuestro destino actual es Los Pegasus-

-Yupi, yupi- dijo Emile indiferente

-Espera Brodek- dijo Ventus

-¿Qué pasa Ventus?- pregunto Brodek

-Parece que alguien vino a decirte algo- contesto el pegaso rojo señalando con su casco, mostrando que venían caminando Pinkie acompañada de Fluttershy acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos

-¿Qué haces aquí Pinkie? Deberías estar descansando- dijo el pony verde preocupado

-Suerte… y por lo que más quieras vuelve- dijo Pinkie con un tono de preocupación dándole un beso en los labios

-No digas nada Emile…- dijo Brodek seriamente, para después cambiar su tono de voz a una más amable –volveré, te lo prometo… no me perdonaría el dejar a mi hijo sin un padre-

-Espero y cumplas con lo que dices- dijo Fluttershy acercándose con Ventus –me molestaría ver a mi sobrina sin un padre, a pesar de ser uno como tú-

-¡Oye! Dile algo Ventus- dijo el pony verde

-Oki… Fluttershy tiene razón Brodek- dijo Ventus

-Grrrrr…-

-Jajajajaja…- Emile se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Es la dura realidad Brodek, acéptala- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Pues ya que… no es como que tenga opción ¿o sí?- dijo Brodek alzando una ceja

-La verdad es que no la tienes- dijo Pinkie

-¡Pinkie!-

-¿En serio es así el Capitán?- le pregunto Carter a Holy Blade

-No tienes ni idea… no sé cómo tú lo hayas conocido, pero te puedo asegurar que es totalmente diferente- contesto Holy

-El Capitán ha cambiado eso es seguro- comento Jun –y volverá a cambiar cuando llegue su hijo a este mundo-

-Mejor vámonos, antes de que se me dé por destruir algo- comento Brodek empezando a caminar a la estación de tren

-Si señor- dijeron los integrantes de su equipo al unísono, a excepción de Holy Blade

-Te veo en unos días Pinkie- dijo el pony verde dándole un beso en los labios

-Te estaré esperando- dijo Pinkie al separarse del beso

-Suerte… y Brodek, espero y cumplas con lo que dijiste el otro día- dijo Ventus

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Brodek –en marcha señoritas, que quiero llegar hoy a Los Pegasus-

-Si Capitán- dijo el equipo al unísono siguiéndole

-Ni creas que te voy a decir Capitán- comento Holy

-Nah, descuida… no tienes que hacerlo- contesto el pony verde

-No lo iba hacer de todos modos-

-¿Crees que les vaya bien Ven?- pregunto Fluttershy

-No lo sé, Low es un criminal muy peligroso… lo que Brodek está haciendo es una total locura- contesto Ventus

-Solo espero que vuelva sano y salvo- comento Pinkie

-Y yo… lo último que necesito saber es que tener que hacerle un funeral- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Ven no digas eso, se escucha muy mal de tu parte- le reprendido Fluttershy

-Lo siento Flu… pero qué más puedo decir- dijo Ventus

 _Brodek y su equipo se empiezan a mover acompañados de Holy Blade, el trabajo consiste en buscar y capturar a un fugitivo peligroso con una recompensa excesivamente alta, que además se esconde en un continente vecino, para llegar a Grandsand toma un viaje en barco de al menos tres días tan solo de ida, también se les añade el tiempo que les tomara encontrar al fugitivo, sumándole al final los días que les tomara regresar, un último trabajo posiblemente el más largo que haya tenido nuestro amigo verdoso en su vida, el cual piensa terminar para poder al fin conseguir sus objetivos, los cuales son: el construir una casa cerca del lago de Ponyville, proponerle matrimonio a Pinkie y esperar a que nazca su hija_

 _Tras salir de Canterlot, tomaron el tren rumbo a Los Pegasus, llegaron después del mediodía, na vez ahí se dispusieron a partir a un puerto no muy lejos de Los Pegasus, llegar al puerto les tomo un poco más de dos horas, actualmente estaban viendo quien los puede llevar a Grandsand_

-Es increíble que nadie vaya hasta Grandsand- comento Emile sentándose por el cansancio

-Esto nos va a tomar más de lo que esperábamos- dijo Brodek tirándose de espalda al suelo

-Y pensar que esto inicio bien- comento Carter sentándose a lado del pony verde

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que nos tome este trabajo?- pregunto Kat

-No lo sé… podría tomarnos un mes entero, recuerda que estamos de un tipo con recompensa de Clase "S"- dijo Brodek

-Bien hecho Capitán, traernos a un trabajo sin tener nada planeado- comento Emile

-No pensé que realmente fueran a venir- contesto el pony verde

-Somos caza recompensas, sabes que acudiremos siempre y cuando la paga sea buena- comento Carter

-Je… realmente no deberíamos de estar aquí- dijo Emile

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kat

-Veamos, sera por que el Capitán es un integrante de una de las familias más adineradas de Equestria- contesto el unicornio gris

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Emile?- pregunto Brodek levantándose y mirándole seriamente

-Lo es todo Capitán, incluso lo que hico hace tres meses- contesto Emile

-El Capitán tiene sus razones Emile- dijo Carter

-No me importa, el punto es… hemos estado trabajando para un hijo de papi- comento el unicornio gris

-…- Brodek se le queda viendo teniendo una cara molesta

-¿Qué haras? Golpearme- dijo Emile

-Es una buena idea- dijo el pony verde quien de un rápido movimiento aparece enfrente de el, lo toma del cuello y lo estrella con fuerza en el suelo

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- grito de dolor el unicornio gris

-Escúchame bien Emile, si me vuelves a decir hijo de papi…- decía Brodek, en eso invoca su katana la cual coloca en el cuello del unicornio gris –ten por seguro que te cortare la cabeza ¿me oíste?-

-S… si Capitán- dijo Emile quien sentía el filo de la katana en su cuello, el pony verde retira la katana y se hace a un lado

-Vámonos, hay que encontrar un barco- dijo el pony verde guardando su arma y caminando

-¿Estas bien amigo?- pregunto Holy Blade a Brodek siguiéndolo

-Si… es solo que no soporto que me digan hijo de papi cuando no lo soy- contesto Brodek con un tono de molesto en su voz

-Está bien amigo… solo cálmate- sugirió el alicornio

-Aaahh… tienes razón, gracias… sabía que no era tan mala idea traerte- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Holy mirándolo serio

-No nada- contesto Brodek sacándole la lengua

-A veces me cuestiono el por qué sigo siendo amigo tuyo- comento el alicornio

-Tranquilo… Ventus también dice lo mismo- contesta el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué es lo que le dices?- pregunto Holy

-Quien más puede hacerte sufrir y sacarte una sonrisa como yo- contesto Brodek

-No debí haber preguntado- dijo el alicornio

 _Los ponys se encaminaron de nuevo al puerto para ver si alguien los podía llevar a Grandsand, los seis se separaron y al cabo de una hora se volvieron a reunir, sin éxito algún, decidieron ir a hospedarse en un hotel de las cercanías ya que estaba por anochecer, cada quien pidió una habitación_

 _Brodek entra en su habitación, llega a la cama y se deja caer de cara contra ella para después dar un gran suspiro_

-Mierda… todavía estamos aquí estancados- dijo Brodek, en eso escucha que alguien toca a su puerta –quien quieras que seas no me importa, quiero descansar-

-Pero Capitán, hay que hacer un plan para cuando lleguemos a Grandsand- dijo Carter estando del otro lado de la puerta

-Carter… la parte en la que dije que no me importa y quiero descansa, no entendiste- comento el pony verde

-Bien, no me deja de otra- dijo el unicornio azul quien aparece adentro de la habitación

-No me vas a dejar descansar hasta que te escuche ¿verdad?- dijo Brodek

-Así es- contesto Carter

-Aaaaahhh… habla, y que sea rápido- dijo el pony verde

-Bien… en Grandsand hay un puerto mercader, podemos llegar ahí y reabastecernos, también podemos usar ese lugar como nuestro centro de operaciones, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasaremos en el desierto buscando a Low, además sugiero llevar la mayor cantidad de agua posible ya que Grandsand es conocido por ser el continente con el desierto más grande, que abarca más del noventa por ciento del continente y también conocido por las altas temperaturas que tiene el desierto que llevan desde cincuenta grados centígrados elevándose hasta los setenta- explico el unicornio azul

-Bien… para empezar no podemos establecernos en ese puerto mercader ya que no podríamos recorrer mucho el desierto, en segunda estamos hablando de que Low se esconde bajo tierra usando a su mascota exótica la cual es un gusano gigante que mide cinco veces, sino es que más, el tamaño de un pony normal, en cuanto el agua, dudo mucho que nos dure más de un día, así que mañana quiero que investigues junto con Kat la localización de todos los pueblos y ciudades que hay en Grandsand ¿te quedo claro?- dijo Brodek sin levantarse de la cama

-Si Capitán- contesto Carter

-Genial… ahora largo, que quiero dormir- dijo el pony verde

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo el unicornio saliendo de la habitación

-Sí, sí, lo que sea…- dijo Brodek, en eso voltea a ver la ventana quedados viendo la luna –me vas a tener que disculpar Pinkie… pero esto me tomara más tiempo del que creí-

 _Dicho eso, el pony verde se quedó profundamente dormido, esperando al amanecer del día siguiente_

 _A la mañana siguiente, ya se encontraban todos despiertos y moviéndose, Carter y Kat fueron a investigar más sobre Grandsand, mientras que los demás buscaban a alguien que los llevar, al cabo de unas horas todos se volvieron a reunir_

-Con una mierda… a este paso nunca llegaremos- se quejó Emile

-Relájate Emile, las cosas buenas llegan a su debido tiempo- dijo Jun

-No me vengas con tus mierdas Jun- dijo el unicornio gris

-Ya cálmate Emile, tu estupidez no nos ayudara a encontrar a alguien que nos lleve- comento Carter

-Cállate idiota- contesto Emile

-Basta los dos, así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado- dijo Kat

-Kat tiene razón, si se van a pelear como par de gatas, váyanse fuera de la ciudad- dijo Brodek

-Vaya comunicación que tiene como equipo- comento Holy

-¡Cállate Holy!- gritaron los demás al unísono a excepción de Jun

-Ya le dije… necesita por lo menos a tres integrantes mas en su tripulación para poder zarpar-

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Brodek

-No lo se- contesto Holy

-Pero si necesito entregar un cargamento en Grandsand y solo tengo cuatro días, el viaje toma como mínimo tres- dijo Jorge

-Hey… yo conozco esa voz- dijo Kat

-Y yo- dijo Carter

-Ja… el grandote ahora es mercader náutico- comento Emile

-Ya tenemos nuestro boleto de ida a Grandsand- comento Brodek

-Lo siento pero no… si no encuentra a tres integrantes mas, no podrá zarpar y punto final- dice el pony retirándose

-¡Maldita sea!- grito de ira Jorge

-Eh… Jorge…- grito el pony verde acercándose a el

-¿Capitán?- dijo el pony rojo buscándolo con la vista, en eso lo ve y se le acerca –Capitán, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Jajaja… vine con el resto del equipo, de hecho están por haya- dijo Brodek señalando al resto del equipo con su casco

-Oh… así que se han vuelto a reunir- dijo Jorge

-Solo por esta vez, te hubiéramos hablado pero no dimos contigo- comento el pony verde

-Lo siento Capitán, pero mis días como caza recompensas terminaron desde que se disolvió el equipo hace más de dos años- contesto el pony rojo

-Lo entiendo… pero oye, ¿qué vas a Grandsand?- pregunto Brodek

-Así es, tengo un cargamento que entregar en cuatro días- contesto Jorge

-Nosotros también vamos para allá, te parecería bien una ayuda mutua, eh, ¿Qué dices?- dijo el pony verde

-¿A que van a Grandsand?- pregunto el pony rojo

-Vamos por un criminal de Clase "S", se esconde en Grandsand y pensamos capturarlo- contesto Brodek

-Mmmmm… no lo sé- dijo Jorge

-Vamos Jorge, por los viejos tiempos, además si no tienes tres integrantes más como mínimo no te dejaran zarpar- comento el pony verde

-Está bien… ¡Oye, ya encontré a mis integrantes faltantes!- le grita el pony rojo al pony con el que hablaba antes

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Holy

-Bien… nos llevara a Grandsand- contesto Brodek

-Perfecto… así solo nos tomara tres días en llegar- comento Kat

-Je… el grandote al fin sirvió para algo útil- dijo Emile

-Basta Emile- dijo Brodek

-Muy bien chicos y chica… ya está todo listo, partimos de ya- dijo Jorge al regresar

-Bien… en marcha- dijo el pony verde siguiendo al pony rojo, el cual los guiaba a su navío

 _Un paso más cerca de llegar a su objetivo, en pocos días llegarían a Grandsand para empezar a buscar al criminal de Clase "S" ¿Qué les deparara el destino a nuestros amigos? Es difícil de saber, claro que siendo el autor no es tan difícil_


	23. Mas allá del limite

_***Capitulo 23: Mas allá del limite**_

-Espere Capitán- dijo Emile

-¿Qué quieres Emile?- pregunto Brodek volteando a ver al unicornio gris

-Tengamos un duelo- propuso el unicornio gris

-Oh, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me podrás ganar?- pregunto el pony verde

-Para estar casado y esperando a un hijo, lo más probable es que te has ablandado- comento Emile con una sonrisa burlona

-Si es cierto, voy a tener un hijo, pero todavía no me he casado- contesto Brodek

-Y aquí vamos- dijo Carter llevándose un casco a la cara

-Vamos fuera de la ciudad, mínimo ahí no molestaremos a nadie- comento el pony verde

 _Ya una vez fuera de la cuidad_

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo Holy

-¿Cuál Holy?- pregunto Kat

-¿Cómo es que Brodek los reunió?- pregunto el alicornio

-Bueno… es una historia graciosa- comento la unicornio naranja

-Todos tuvimos un duelo con el Capitán- dijo Carter

-¿En serio?- pregunto Holy

-Así es, aunque yo no me enfrente a el- contesto Jun

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el alicornio

-Yo solo peleo cuando es necesario- contesto el pegaso marrón

-Me empiezas a caer bien- comento Holy

-Gracias- dijo Jun

-Bien Emile, cuando quieras- dijo Brodek

-¿No se pondrá en guardia Capitán?- pregunto Emile

-Por el momento no- contesto el pony verde

-Después no se esté quejando cuando barra el piso con usted Capitán- dijo el unicornio gris en posición de combate

 _Había un silencio mortal, Emile miraba a Brodek esperando a que hiciera su primer movimiento, el pony verde solo miraba a su oponente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, el unicornio gris se enojó y se lanzó a atacar dándole un puñetazo, Brodek lo detiene con su casco como si nada, le da un golpe en la mandíbula seguido de una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, Emile se levanta echando humo de sus orejas y se vuelve a lanzar contra el pony verde dándole de puñetazos y patadas, Brodek los bloquea o esquiva manteniendo una cara tranquila, envuelve los cascos de Emile usando sus brazos, para después darle varios cabezazos, lo suelta y el unicornio gris se hace para atrás llevándose un casco a la cabeza, el pony verde se acerca y le da un puñetazo en el abdomen, levantándolo y después estrellándolo contra el suelo con fuerza, por ultimo lo patea en el abdomen lanzándolo en el aire_

-No lo entiendes Emile, no puedes vencerme y jamás lo harás- comento Brodek mirando como se levantaba Emile con dificultad

-¡Maldición!- grito Emile

 _Una vez se Emile levanta empieza a lanzar varios rayos mágicos de su cuerno, Brodek los empieza a esquivar, invoca su katana y empieza a despear los rayos hacia otro lado, en eso el unicornio gris aparece enfrente del pony verde y le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire después se tele trasporta y da un patada giratoria descendente lanzando a Brodek el suelo estrellándose y alzando humo, en eso sale el pony verde entre el humo dando una mortal hacia atrás, escupe algo de sangre de la boca y se le queda viendo a Emile, el cual acababa de aparecer en el suelo_

-Buen golpe- dijo Brodek limpiándose la sangre de la boca

-Y no ha visto nada- comento Emile

-¿Quién fue el primero en ser reclutado?- pregunto Holy

-Emile, después de él, fui yo- contesto Jorge

-Después fue Jun, Kat y yo fui el último- añadió Carter

-Ya veo- dijo Holy

-Terminemos con esto Emile- comento Brodek

-Estoy de acuerdo Capitán- contesto Emile

 _Una vez más se hizo el silencio, en facción de segundos ambos se lanzan uno en contra del otro intercambiándose puñetazos y patadas, Brodek le da un puñetazo en la quijada, Emile reacciona y le da un rodillazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire al pony verde, este reacciona y lo toma de una pata empezando a girar para después lanzarlo hacia el aire, Brodek da un gran salto alcanzado a Emile, el unicornio gris se estabiliza y estando ambos en el aire se siguen golpeando, en eso el pony verde le da una patada descendente mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo, el unicornio gris se levanta y se tele trasporta hacia donde esta Brodek, lo toma de la cabeza empezando a darle rodillazos, el pony verde detiene el continuo ataque del unicornio gris sosteniendo su rodilla, luego le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula seguido de una patada en el abdomen haciendo que retrocediera_

-Esto… aun… no termina- dice Emile hablando entre cortado

-Je… estas muy equivocado, esto término antes de empezar- comento Brodek

 _Ambos estaban ya con varios moretones y heridas, Emile no parecía rendirse tan fácilmente, a pesar de que Brodek se mirara como si nada, estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio por lo que tenía que acabar el combate lo más antes posible_

-Acabare con esto de una vez- dijo el pony verde chocando sus cascos, los cuales son rodeados por electricidad

-Tengo que ganar de si o si- comento el unicornio gris levantándose con dificultad

-¡Puños de Trueno!- grito Brodek quien en un solo parpadeo ya estaba enfrente de Emile

-¡Mier…!- Emile no termino de hablar ya que el pony verde empezó a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad increíble

-Esto ya acabo- comento Holy

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo hizo eso el Capitán?- se preguntó Carter

-Ni yo lo se… habrá que preguntarle ya que acabe- contesto Holy

-¡Esto se acaba ahora!- grito Brodek dando un golpe ascendente, seguido de un golpe en la cara, finalizando con una patada descendente

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- grito Emile de dolor al impactar contra el suelo, empezando a respirar agitadamente, al igual que el pony verde

-Ja… jaja… jajajajaja… sigues siendo igual de resistente Emile- comento el pony verde dejándose caer de espalda contra el suelo

-Y usted sigue manteniendo… su fuerza descomunal- dijo el unicornio gris

-¿Ya se divirtieron lo suficiente?- pregunto Kat al acercarse a ellos

-Sipi- contesto Brodek

-Bastante diría yo- comento Emile

-No tienen remedio- dijo Carter llevándose un casco a la cara

-No por nada es nuestro Capitán- comento Jun

-Me trae recuerdos todo eso- dijo Jorge

-Bien, ya es tiempo de partir, a este paso nunca llegaremos a Grandsand- dijo Holy Blade

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Brodek levantándose en el acto

-Lo sigo Capitán- dijo Emile también levantándose pero con un poco de dificultad

-Andando equipo- sentencio el pony verde

-¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unísono

 _Ya más tarde, estando en alta mar_

-¿Qué haces Brodek?- pregunto Holy

-Pesco- contesto Brodek

-¿Para que?- pregunto curioso el alicornio

-Para comer algo, tengo hambre- contesto el pony verde

-Vas a comer un ser vivo- dijo Holy sorprendido

-Oye… cuando eres caza recompensas y viajas mucho tienes que acostumbrarte a comer de lo que sea- comento Brodek

-Pero… sabes que olvídalo- dijo el alicornio

-Jajaja… al principio sabe mal, pero después te acostumbras- dijo el pony verde

-Eres raro- comento Holy

-Y… no es como que a los demás les importe ¿o sí?- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa

-Sin comentarios- dijo el alicornio

-Uhoto… creo que he pescado algo- dijo el pony verde jalando la caña de pescar –vamos… ríndete no podrás vencerme-

-Te apuesto diez bits a que se le va el pez- dijo Emile a Carter

-Diez a que lo atrapa- comento Carter

-Es un trato- dijeron los dos al unísono al igual que se escupieron en el casco y lo chocaron cerrando el trato

-Eres todo mío…- decía Brodek tirando con más fuerza, tras unos segundos logra sacar el pez del agua -¡oh sí!-

-Maldición- dijo Emile

-Ja… te lo dije, ahora paga- dijo Carter

-¡Ah! Por qué tenía que atraparlo Capitán- se quejó el unicornio gris dándole los diez bits a Carter

-Perdón… es que tengo hambre… jejeje- dijo Brodek con un casco en la nuca

-No tienes remedio Brodek- comento Holy llevándose un casco a la frente

-Pues que te diré- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa sacando la lengua

-Estando tú y tu hijo, se va a desatar el caos por toda Ponyville- dijo el alicornio

-Nah… exageras- dijo Brodek –para eso está Discord-

-Pero el ya se reformo- comento Holy

-Cierto… bueno, veré que puedo hacer yo- dice el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Aaaahhh…-

 _El tiempo paso relativamente rápido, su viaje duro un poco más de tres días, llegando a un puerto de Grandsand, Azkbar, o así es como se conocía el puerto, un nombre un tanto extraño, una vez ahí los ponys bajaron del navío_

-Bien, ahora hay que reabastecernos y continuar- dijo Brodek

-Yo me encargo de ello Capitán- dijo Kat empezando a caminar

-Te lo encargo Kat… bien, Carter, Jun, busquen información sobre nuestro amigo- ordeno el pony verde –Emile, te quiero atento por cualquier cosa sospechosa, ¿entendieron?-

-¡Si Capitán!-

-Bien, despliéguense- dijo Brodek, dicho esto los ponys se separan –Holy, vienes conmigo-

-Si "Capitán"- dice Holy con una sonrisa burlona

-Jaja… mira como me rio, chistoso- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Bien Capitán, aquí nos separamos- dijo Jorge

-Gracias Jorge… ¿seguro que no quieres volver?- pregunto Brodek

-Me gustaría, pero ahora tengo un trabajo, además tengo una familia que mantener- contesto el pony rojo

-Lo entiendo… yo también tengo a alguien que me espera en Equestria- dijo el pony verde

-Si la oportunidad se da, hay que reunirnos con nuestras familias- sugirió Jorge

-Es una buena idea- dijo Brodek

-Bien Capitán, debo volver- dijo el pony rojo

-Suerte amigo- dijo el pony verde chocando cascos con el pony rojo

-Igual a ustedes Capitán- dijo Jorge quien después se retira

-Bien amigo, ¿ahora a dónde?- pregunto Holy

-¿Yo? A buscar un lindo recuerdo para Pinkie- dijo Brodek empezando a caminar mirando algunas tiendas que había por ahí

-Ja… vaya líder holgazán que tiene, no me sorprende porque se disolvieron- comento el alicornio

-Jajaja… te acuerdas el nombre que tenía mi equipo, te lo menciono Kat- dijo el pony verde

-Ahm… si, era… era… Silent Knights, o algo así- dijo Holy

-Jajaja… así es, la razón del nombre es porque lo que mejor sabemos hacer es ser discretos y sigilosos- comento Brodek

-Pues tú no tienes nada de discreto ni sigiloso- contesto el alicornio

-Claro que si… uh, mira una figura de cristal- dice el pony verde tomando una con la forma de cocodrilo -¿me pregunto si le gustara a Pinkie?-

-Posiblemente, tiene un cocodrilo bebe de mascota- comento Holy

-Cierto…-

-Oye… se ve, no se toca, a menos que lo quieras comprar- dijo el pony de la tienda

-Jejeje… me gusta ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto Brodek

-Son quince bits-

-Oki…- el pony verde le da el dinero, el encargado de la tienda lo empaca en una pequeña caja y después se la da a Brodek –ojala y le guste-

-Pues suerte con eso… aunque creo que se pueden comprar esas cosas en Equestria- dijo Holy

-Pero ninguna dice "Hecho en Azkbar" como esta- dice Brodek mostrándoselo al alicornio

-Cierto- dijo el alicornio

-Ahora lo guardare en un lugar seguro- dijo el pony verde guardando la figura de cristal en su crin

-No creo que ahí este seguro- comento Holy

-Si lo está, no te preocupes, total… el dinero con el que page era el tuyo- comento Brodek con una sonrisa burlona

-¡¿Qué?!- rápidamente el alicornio revisa su dinero, efectivamente le hacían falta quince bits -¡oye! Págame mis quince bits-

-Jejeje… lo siento, ahorita estoy corto de dinero- dice el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Capitán…- dice Carter llegando con Jun

-¿Qué sucede Carter?- pregunto Brodek

-Ya pregunte en varias partes y todos dicen lo mismo- el unicornio azul saca un mapa, señalando un área en el centro del continente –muchos mercaderes y trasportistas del continente, afirman que en esta área hay una actividad anormal de gusanos gigantes-

-Puede que ahí se esconda, es un buen lugar para empezar, ¿cuál es el pueblo o ciudad más cercana?- pregunto el pony verde

-Esta…- Carter señala con su casco –su nombre es Rockgate, es un pequeño pueblo, nos tomara varios días llegar caminando-

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo Emile llegando con ellos

-Habla Emile- dijo Brodek

-Podemos usar tablas de Snowboarding impulsándolas con magia para atravesar el desierto- comento el unicornio gris

-Odio admitirlo, pero esa es una buena idea, nos tomaría menos tiempo en llegar- dijo Carter

-Yo puedo volar, así que por mí no hay problema- dijo Holy

-Yo igual- dijo Jun

-Para mí es una muy buena idea, según mis cálculos llegaríamos en cinco días, si vamos caminando nos tomaría cuando mucho dos semanas- dijo Kat

-¡Whoa! Kat… ya te he dicho que no llegues así- dijo Carter sorprendido

-¿Cuándo llego?- pregunto Holy

-Llego justo después que Emile- contesto Brodek –Kat… ¿para cuantos días tenemos agua?-

-Seis días, siete cuando mucho si la administramos bien- contesto Kat

-Mmmmm…- el pony verde se queda pensando –bien, será a tu modo Emile-

-¡Sí! Ya sé dónde conseguir las tablas de Snowboarding- comento Emile

-¿En todo caso no serían tablas de Sandboarding?- dijo Holy

-Lo que sea…- dijo el unicornio gris

-Ya te acostumbraras a su carácter Holy… todavía nos falta mucho tiempo para terminar el trabajo- comento Brodek

-Aaaahhh…- suspiro Holy

-Espera… ¿Cómo se supone que el Capitán lo moverá si es un pony terrenal?- dijo Carter

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo Emile

-Ja… no se preocupen, lo tengo cubierto- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa

 _Más tarde, se reunieron en las afueras de Azkbar, Emile trago consigo cuatro snowboards_

-Bien… será mejor que ustedes se adelanten- dijo el pony verde

-¿Seguro Capitán?- pregunto Carter

-Si descuiden- contesto Brodek, dicho eso los unicornios se subieron a las snowboard y las impulsaron con su magia, los pegasos emprendieron vuelo y empezaron a alejarse del pony verde –muy bien, ya están lejos, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Blood?-

-Es algo de importancia, así que presta atención- dijo Blood

-Seguro- dijo el pony verde, el demonio en la katana le dijo lo que tenía que decirle –ya entiendo… descuida, dudo mucho que tenga que usar eso-

-Te he confiado algo muy serio junto con las consecuencias que lleva al usarlo- comento la katana

-Estoy esperando un hijo y pronto me casare, no me pienso arriesgar tanto- contesto Brodek

-Eso espero…-

 _Mientras tanto con los demás_

-¡El Capitán ya se quedó muy atrás!- comento Carter mirando hacia atrás

-¡Descuida… conociendo a Brodek hará alguna locura!- dijo Holy volando a lado del unicornio azul

-¡Como si fuera hacer explotar algo!- dijo Emile con sarcasmo

-¡No tienes ni idea de cómo es!- contesto el alicornio

-¡Es preocupante, ¿Cómo nos alcanzara el Capitán si no es unicornio?!- pregunto Kat

-¡Tengan fe en el Capitán!- comento Jun

-¡¿Fe? Como si la fe le fuera a dar un cuerno!- contesto Emile

-¡Les aseguro que el Brodek que conocen es muy diferente a los que es ahora!- comento Holy

-¡¿Por qué lo dices?!- pregunto Kat

-¡Solo esperen y verán!- contesto el alicornio

 _Volviendo con Brodek_

-Bien… es hora de alcanzarlos- dijo Brodek metiendo su casco en su crin sacando un cristal de Ethernano –y pensar que tendré que usar uno de estos para esto-

-¿Cuántos te quedan?- pregunto Blood

-Veamos…- dice el pony verde metiendo su casco en su crin, sacando otros dos cristales –dos… serán más que suficientes para cuando nos enfrentemos a Low-

-Rayos- dijo el demonio

-¿Qué? Celoso por que no dependo únicamente de tu poder- comento Brodek con una sonrisa burlona

-No… ¿Yo celoso? Pffff… si como no, soy un demonio, los demonios no tenemos ese tipo de sentimientos- dijo Blood

-Si aja… eso te lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque hace más de un año somos compañeros- dijo el pony verde

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo el demonio indiferente

-Oki… entonces a lo que sigue- dice el Brodek sacando de su crin unos audífonos y unos lentes de sol –" _Sometimes i feel like everybody´s got a problem…_ "- empezó a cantar seguido de comer el cristal de Ethernano, sus ojos cambiaron a color amarillo, toma la tabla de Snowboarding y empieza a correr, en eso la lanza al aire y salta subiéndose a la tabla, la cual empieza a ser rodeada por llamas doradas, después sale disparado a gran velocidad dejando una línea de fuego dorada detrás de el -¡Yeeehhaaaa!-

 _Volviendo con los demás_

-¡Ha este paso llegaremos rápido, además de que no nos agotamos mucho físicamente!- comento Kat

-¡Creo que volveré, el Capitán ya se tardó!- dijo Carter

-¡Jun, ¿puedes ver al Capitán desde arriba?!- pregunto Emile

-¡Estoy en ello!- dijo Jun alzando vuelo y mirando con un binocular, en eso divisa algo que se mueve a gran velocidad -¡veo algo, pero no estoy seguro que sea el Capitán!-

-¡Iré a revisar!- dijo Holy alzando vuelo, Jun le da el binocular y observa -¡Si… definitivamente es el¡-

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- pregunto Carter

-¡Cuando llegue veras por que!- comento el alicornio

-¡Pero si el Capitán es…!- Kat no termino de hablar ya que Brodek paso a lado de ellos estando en el aire haciendo un backflip

-" _Sometimes i feel like nobody want´s to solve them…_ "- Brodek paso de largo mientras seguía con los audífonos puestos y cantando

-¡Whoa! ¡Nos va a dejar atrás… acelérenle!- dijo Carter

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa con ese fuego dorado?!- pregunto Emile

-¡Les dije que es totalmente diferente a como ustedes lo conocen!- comento Holy

-¡Maldita sea!- grito el unicornio gris lleno de ira

-¡¿Qué pasa Emile?!- pregunto Kat

-¡Que perdí contra el Capitán sin que el usara su verdadera fuerza!- contesto Emile

-¡Y eso no es lo único que sabe hacer… eso te lo puedo asegurar!- comento Holy

-¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Maldita sea, hare que el Capitán tenga un combate contra mí con toda su fuerza!- grito el unicornio gris

-¡Nos va a dejar atrás!- grito Carter

 _Cada vez se adentraban más al desierto, continuaron su viaje de esa forma hasta caer la anochecer, donde encendieron una hoguera y alzaron el campamento, Brodek se encontraba practicando con su Katana, Holy se le unió después de unos minutos teniendo un combate con las espadas, Emile miraba al pony verde con seriedad porque sabía que estaba ocultando alguna clase de poder, ya que evidentemente ese fuego dorado que tenía mientras viajaban no era algo normal, invadido por la curiosidad, Emile se acercó a Brodek_

-Capitán- dijo Emile

-¿Qué sucede Emile?- pregunto Brodek

-¿Qué era ese fuego que lo rodeaba cuando viajábamos?- pregunto el unicornio gris

-Bueno…-

 _El pony verde comenzó a explicarle sobre los cristales de Ethernano, también le conto sobre lo sucedido en Canterlot hace un mes, explicándole con detalle sobre lo sucedido, sin darse cuenta, Emile termino preguntándole sobre lo que hizo después de que se disolvieron hace poco más de dos años, claro que a Brodek no le importo decirle, ya que antes de llegar a Ponyville se la pasaba de un lado a otro cazando a criminales, hasta el momento en el que llego a Ponyville y le conto sobre como conoció a su actual novia_

-Ja… le fue bien Capitán- comento Emile

-Y dime Emile ¿Qué hiciste después de que nos disolvimos?- pregunto Brodek

-Es algo complicado… más bien, difícil de explicar- comento el unicornio gris un poco apenado, lo cual extraño al pony verde

-¿Qué pasa? Tú no eres así Emile, algo paso ¿verdad? Por qué otra razón cambiaria- comento el pony verde

-La verdad es que… ya esto casado, tengo una linda esposa y dos hijos- contesto Emile

-Vaya… esa si que no me la esperaba- dijo Brodek sorprendido –pero oye… alégrate, no es algo de lo que te deba avergonzar-

-Es cierto... sin embargo, no sería yo si no hago de las mías- dijo el unicornio gris sonriendo

 _En eso empezó a temblar el suelo, lo cual alarmo a todos y se pusieron en guardia esperando a que atacara lo que sea que iba a atacar, sin embargo el temblor se detuvo, tras calamares un poco Brodek les dijo que se fuerana dormir, el haría la primera guardia y que despertaría a alguno de los demás para que montara guardia para que el así pudiera descansar un poco, los minutos pasaban y el tiempo parecía eterno_

 _Brodek alzo la mirada al cielo nocturno, el cual estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de estrellas y a lo alto se miraba la luna, sobre saliendo como siembre, el pony verde se empezó a preguntar si Pinkie estará pensando en el o que si lo extrañaba, en cuanto a él, cada minuto que miraba el cielo él pensaba en su pony y en su pequeña hija, cerró los ojos un momento donde visualizo una casa algo grande, de la cual salían cinco ponys, dos ponys ya grandes, uno es una yegua y el otro un semental de casi la misma edad, atrás de ellos salían tres potrillos, y al final miro a Pinkie salir de la casa, ella volteo la vista hacia donde estaba Brodek y se empezó a acercar con una sonrisa_

 _El pony verde fue sacado de su mente tras ser galoneado de un lado a otro por Holy, el alicornio al ver que reacciono se detiene y se sienta a un lado de él, Brodek se llevó un casco a la frente y sacudió un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro, Holy le paso una cantimplora y el pony verde empezó a beber de ella, después la cerro y se la dio de vuelta al alicornio_

-Oye Holy…-

-¿Qué pasa Brodek?- pregunto Holy

-¿Has pensado en sentar cabeza?- pregunto Brodek con un tono de curiosidad en su voz

-A veces lo pienso ¿porque la pregunta?- pregunto el alicornio

-Siempre andas acosándote con diversas yeguas, ¿has pensado en lo de casarte y eso?- dijo el pony verde

-Lo hara… pero antes de eso me debo volver el semental más irresistible del mundo- dijo Holy con confianza en su tono de voz

-Bueno… por lo menos descubrí algo interesante- comento Brodek levantándose

-Así ¿Qué cosa descubriste?- pregunto el alicornio

-Que tú has de tener algún hijo o hija con alguna de las que te has acostado- comento el pony verde con sarcasmo

-Te sorprenderías…- dijo Holy con una sonrisa, arqueando los ojos hacia un lado y moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro

-En fin… nos vemos en la mañana- dijo Brodek tirándose de espalda contra la arena del desierto

-¿Qué no piensas dormir en una casa de campaña?- pregunto el alicornio

-Nah… prefiero dormir al aire libre- contesto el pony verde

-¿Entonces para que alzaste la casa de campaña?- pregunto Holy

-Nomas, para variar- dijo Brodek tranquilamente –buenas noches…-

-No tienes remedio- dijo el alicornio llevándose un casco a la cabeza

 _La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, hacían el cambio de guardia cada cierto tiempo, en varias ocasiones se volvieron a sentir temblores, pero al no saber por qué se generaban se quedaban extrañados_

 _El sol estaba por salir y los ponys se dispusieron a alzar el campamento para seguir con su viaje_

-Muévanlas, que hay que ganarle al sol, luego se nos viene el calor encima- dijo Brodek

-Si, si Capitán, lo que usted diga- dijo Emile rejuntando sus cosas

-Como que te estas volviendo más estricto- comento Holy estando a un lado del pony verde ya con sus cosas listas

-Hay que darnos prisa, tengo un mal prese…- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que empezó a temblar fuertemente

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grito Carter

-¡Esto no es normal!- dijo Kat

-¡A no me digas!- dijo Emile

-¡Es como si algo fuera a salir de la tierra!- dijo Jun

 _Los ponys quedaron sorprendidos al ver que salió de la arena un enorme gusano, su piel está hecha de piedra gruesa, su tamaño es alrededor de unas treinta veces más grande que un pony_

-¡Por todos los Dioses!- grito Brodek sorprendido -¡es un puto gusano excavador de cuatrocientas toneladas!-

-¡¿De dónde carajos salió esa cosa?!- pregunto Holy, en eso el gusano se detiene delante de ellos levantando bastante polvo

-Coff, coff, coff- tosían todos

-Vaya, vaya… al fin llego el que buscaba- dijo alguien entre el humo que había

-¡¿Quién eres?!- pregunto Emile desafiante

-Todos, en guardia- dijo Brodek, todos se pusieron alrededor formando un circulo

-Jajaja… creen que no sabía que vendrían por mí, caza recompensas- dijo la voz

-Low…- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-Bien hecho… adivinaste- en eso el humo se disipa y se ve a un minotauro de pelaje gris claro, en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos que formaban una espiral, portaba un hacha bastante grande en su espalda, también traía puesto una armadura que cubría parte de su cuerpo que eran botas, guanteletes y pecho –Sabia que vendrías por mi… DevilSlayer-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- pregunto Brodek teniendo su katana en alto

-Veras… me dedico a coleccionar cosas raras y no me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlas, ese poder es muy raro hoy en día, al igual que esa arma demoniaca- contesto Low

-Es una lástima… no te las daré, es más hare que te pudras en Arkampony- comento el pony verde

-Jajaja… no lo creo, de hecho… es imposible- dijo el minotauro, en eso aparece en medio de ellos y le da una patada a Brodek separándolos de ellos

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- grito Brodek de dolor al ser interceptado por el minotauro quien dio un pisotón en el abdomen del pony verde estrellándolo contra el suelo y haciéndole presión

-Dime como consigues esa magia y dame tu arma demoniaca voluntariamente y tal vez te deje vivir- comento Low

-¡Nunca!- grito el pony verde intentado quitarse la pata del minotauro

-¡Capitán!-

-¡Brodek!-

-Alto ahí… si se mueven lo mato, es más… jueguen con mis mascotas- Low se lleva una mano a la boca y silva, de pronto empezaron a surgir varios gusano gigantes, su tamaño es dos veces más que la de un pony normal

-¡Sepárense!- grito Holy, los demás asistieron y se separaron

-Bien… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- se cuestionó el minotauro –así… ya me acorde-

-Liberación de sello, segunda forma ¡Dark Blade!- grito Brodek quien se hundió en la sombras

-Ja… es muy interesante, me encanta eso- dijo Low

-Pues esto te va a encantar- dijo el pony verde saliendo de la sombra del minotauro, Low reacciona y lo toma del cuello empezando a estrangularlo

-Mira… no quiero matarte aun, no mientras no me digas como obtener ese poder de DevilSlayer- comento el minotauro, lo levanto un poco más y luego lo estampo con fuerza en el suelo

-¡Gaaahhh!- Brodek escupió sangre de la boca, pero no mostraba intensiones de decirle tal información

-Bien… te torturare, total… tus amigos les tomara bastante tiempo acabar con mis mascotas- dijo Low

-No… no te diré… ¡nada!- grito lleno de ira el pony verde

-Eso está por verse- el minotauro usando su mano toma uno de los brazos del pony verde empezando a jalarlo con fuerza

-¡Aaaaaaahhhggg!- gritaba de dolor Brodek al sentir como le arrancaban el brazo

-Parece que estas muy pegado a tus brazos, deja te los aflojo un poco- dijo Low haciendo mas fuerza, en eso se hoyo un "crack" en señal de que los huesos del hombro del pony verde dejo de estar unido a los huesos de su cuerpo

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- el pony verde dio un grito desgarrador por el dolor que sentía, el minotauro tomo ahora el otro brazo de el

-Dime lo que quiero, o dile adiós a tu otro brazo- dijo amenazante el minotauro

-¡Nunca, antes muerto!- grito Brodek con odio escupiéndole en la cara

-Bien… así serán las cosas- dijo Low haciendo el mismo procedimiento que antes

 _El pony verde gritaba por el dolor que sentía, poco a poco sus huesos se separaban generándole aún más dolor, de por sí ya no tenía movilidad en su otro brazo, sentía que iba a morir, empezó a recordad sus días tranquilos estando con su pony rosada, al igual que recordó ese sueño que tuvo apenas hace unas horas estando en una casa con su familia reunida, no pudo evitar que le saliera una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla_

 _Solo se escuchó otro "crack" el cual indico que su hombro estaba ya separado de su cuerpo, el minotauro lo miro con odio así que lo tomo con fuerza de la cabeza y lo aventó en la boca del gusano excavador_

-Vete, me encargare de sus amigos yo mismo- dijo Low caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kat

 _El gusano hizo caso y se hundió de nuevo en la arena llevándose consigo el pony verde en su interior, una vez dentro Brodek miro a su alrededor viendo el interior del gusano, al no poder levantarse se arrastró poco a poco hasta donde estaba su katana tirada, una vez llego tomo la katana con la boca y se las arregló para usarla de bastón y poderse levantar en dos patas_

-Mierda… ese maldito… aahhgg… como duele- dijo Brodek

-No creí que en este mundo existiera alguien así de fuerte… cada vez me sorprende más- comento Blood

-Y pensar que Satán fue más blando conmigo- dijo el pony verde con sarcasmo

-Sabes que al usar mi poder se te regenera lentamente tus heridas debido a mi habilidad para curarme- comento la katana

-Lo se… Liberación de sello, quinta forma ¡Overlord!- grito Brodek transformándose en su aspecto demoniaco –rayos… ni aun así puedo mover mis brazos-

-¿Cómo lidiaras con él?- pregunto Overlord en la mente del pony verde

-Parece que no me quedara de otra que usar eso- contesto el pony verde

-Sabes lo que pasara, no solo me darás mi libertad- comento el demonio –sino del hecho que puedes morir-

-Lo se… pero en mi estado actual no me queda de otra- dijo Brodek –soy yo, o mi equipo y Holy, y prefiero ser yo-

-Tu arrogancia te costara mucho, recuerda que ahora tienes a una familia que te espera- dijo Overlord

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho por Pinkie, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese demente mata a mi equipo y a Holy- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-Está bien… de todos modos no creo que te hubiera convencido de todos modos- comento el demonio

-Fue un placer a ver trabajado todo este tiempo contigo, compañero- dijo Brodek

-El placer es mío, maestro- dijo Overlord

-Reserrection…- el pony verde empezó a emanar una gran cantidad de Kido de color negro que giraba alrededor de él -…Overlord phase two-

 _Mientras tanto afuera del gusano excavador, los pony acababan de acabar con los gusanos gigantes que los atacaban, se encontraban algo exhaustos, teniendo al minotauro enfrente de ellos, Low los miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se cansaron?- dijo Low burlándose de ellos

-Deja recupero el aliento y veras como te parto la cara- dijo Emile

-Jajaja… lo dudo mucho, con este calor y el esfuerzo que hicieron para poder acabar con mis mascotas, les costó mucho- comento el minotauro

-Deja que te ponga un casco encima y veras que acabare contigo- dijo Holy

-Ja… si su líder no pudo conmigo, que les hace pensar que ustedes tiene oportunidad- comento Low

-¿Qué paso con Brodek?- pregunto el alicornio seriamente

-Mi mascota ya ha de estar digiriéndolo en estos momentos- contesto el minotauro

-¡Eres un maldito!- grito Carter lleno de ira

-Bien… ustedes no me sirven así que los matare, excepto a ti dulzura- dijo Low señalando a Kat –contigo me divertiré un poco antes de matarte-

-¡Primero muerta antes que eso!- grito Kat

-Bien… ¿con quién empezare?- dijo el minotauro quedándose pensativo

-Qué tal si empiezo yo contigo- se oyó la voz de Brodek resonar por la zona

-Imposible- dijo Low volteando en todas direcciones -¡¿Dónde estás?!-

 _En eso se alzó de golpe una pared de energía oscura que se extendía a lo lejos como si no tuviera fin, de pronto salió el gusano excavador de la arena retorciéndose de dolor, para después explotar en pedazos, la energía oscura se disipo y dejo una gran grieta a lo largo la cual empezó a llenarse de arena, en eso se escuchó un rugido parecido al de un dragón, o más bien, el de un dragón en si_

 _De la grieta salió volando un dragón totalmente negro, sus escamas, vientre, espinas que tenía en su espalda, cuernos, alas, cola que además tenía púas, todo, completamente todo era de color negro, además emanaba una energía oscura alrededor de su cuerpo dando el efecto como si fuera fuego, su tamaño era lo equivalente a lo que es el castillo de Canterlot, muy grande diría yo, tenía bastante musculatura, el dragón miro al minotauro con seriedad_

-Por toda Celestia- dijeron los ponys al unísono sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué eres?!- pregunto Low

-Ja… yo soy un dragón que renació como demonio hace miles de años, y todo gracias al Rey Demonio antes de Satán- dijo el dragón

-¿Rey Demonio antes de Satán?- se preguntó Holy sorprendido y con mucha confusión

-Su nombre era Mevelys, quien ahora es conocido como el Gran Dios Demonio- continuo hablando el dragón negro –yo, su leal y primero al mando, también siendo uno de los diez antiguos dioses de la destrucción que había en este mundo, acabare contigo-

-¡No te tengo miedo!- grito Low

-O al menos eso me gustaría decir- dijo el dragón

-Creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente Overlord- dijo Brodek

-¿Brodek? ¿Dónde estás amigo?- pregunto Holy

 _Entre la arena se miraba a alguien caminando, se acercaba cada vez más, una vez estuvo cerca de los ponys y el minotauro, se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que miraban, no sabían que era, pero se miraba peligroso_

 _Este ser tenia pantalones de cuero de color negro, botas de color verde con espinilleras de acero, una camisa verde de mangas largas, guanteletes de acero dejando los dedos descubiertos, su altura es un poco más alta que el tamaño de la princesa Celestia, tenía manos, tenía piel en lugar de pelaje, su tono de piel es moreno claro, ojos color cafés oscuros, cabello negro con una línea verde, además de ser largo o al menos lo suficiente como para tener una cola de caballo_

-Es hora de acerté sufrir por haberme casi arrancado los brazos- comento el ser

-¿Brodek?- dijo Holy sorprendido

-¿Capitán?- dijeron los demás ponys al unísono

-Nunca había visto a un ser como tú- dijo Low

-Eso es porque es un humano, y los humanos dejaron de existir en este mundo hace muchos milenios atrás- dijo Overlord

-¿Humano?- dijo el minotauro

-Es increíble esta apariencia, me da curiosidad saber por qué la obtuve- comento Brodek

-Te dije que era algo que no sabía ni yo, por lo menos fue esa apariencia y no otra- dijo el dragón demonio

-En fin, acabemos con esto- dijo el humano, mientras se acercaba el dragón iba desapareciendo como si fuera humo, y ese mismo humo se juntaba donde esta Brodek, al unirse todo el humo se formó una gabardina negra larga sin mangas y sin botones, casi tocando el suelo -¿listo low?-

-¿Para… para qué?- pregunto Low

-Para ir a Arkahampony- dijo Brodek

 _Rápidamente y como si se hubiera movido a la velocidad de la luz, apareció Brodek enfrente del minotauro teniendo en su mano derecha una esfera de energía de color negro, con la cual golpeo el abdomen de Low destrozándole la armadura que tenía y lanzándolo hacia el cielo_

-Tranquilos, esto acabara en dos minutos- dijo el humano a los ponys

 _En centésimas de segundo Brodek apareció en el cielo donde todavía seguía subiendo el minotauro, dando un giro da una patada descendente que lanzo fuertemente a Low lanzándolo en diagonal, Brodek apareció a un lado del minotauro mientras caía, le tomo uno de sus brazos con su mano y usando sus pies colocándolos la axila de Low, empezó a tirar de él, hasta que se escuchó un "crack", el minotauro dio un grito desgarrador de dolor mientras que Brodek hacia los mismo con el otro brazo de Low_

 _Una vez le rompió ambos brazos lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estampo contra el suelo con fuerza levantando bastante arena, dejando un cráter algo grande, Brodek lo pateo y lo lanzo en dirección hacia donde estaba su equipo y Holy, después apareció delante de ellos dando una patada descendente estampo al minotauro contra el suelo_

-Ven… dos minutos- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa triunfal –ademas volveremos a Canterlot mas rápido de lo que llegamos aquí-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Holy, en eso apareció un círculo mágico debajo de ellos

-¿Pero qué rayos?- dijeron todos al unísono

-Daremos un gran salto, puede y sientan un cosquilleo- advirtió Brodek

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los ponys al unísono, en cuanto hicieron eso desaparecieron

 _En Canterlot, se encontraba Ventus junto con las Princesas, ya que la Princesa Celestia le iba a encomendar una misión importante, pero todo se vio desmoronado cuando apareció un círculo mágico cerca de ellos, a lo cual el pegaso rojo reacciono rápido y empuño sus Keyblades y se puso en guardia_

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso?- se preguntó Ventus

-Hermana, ¿eso acaso es?- pregunto Luna

-Si mi querida Hermana, es un circulo de tele trasportación que usan los demonios- contesto Celestia

-¿Demonios? ¿Aquí de nuevo?- dijo el pegaso rojo

 _En eso caen al suelo los ponys junto con el minotauro que se encontraba inconsciente_

-¡Whoaaaa!- gritaron los ponys al caer al suelo

-¡Se pueden quitar de encima mío!- grito Carter

-¡Que alguien quite su pata de mi cara!- dijo Emile

-¡Yo estoy bien, tengo una buena vista!- dijo Holy teniendo delante el trasero de Kat

-¡Cuidado con lo que tocas Holy!- advirtió Kat

-Podemos calmarnos todos. Sugirió Jun

-¡Ya cállense de una vez y levántense!- grito Ventus, a lo que los pony obedecieron rápidamente

-Princesas…- dijo Holy haciendo una reverencia

-Es gustoso saber que ha vuelto Agente Espectro- dijo Celestia

-Y a mí también Princesas-

-¡A ver bola de holgazanes ¿Dónde está Brodek?!- grito Ventus furioso, los ponys se miraban unos a otros algo nervioso

-Bueno…-

-Para que me quieres Ventus- dijo Brodek apareciendo teniendo todavía su aspecto humano

-¡Wow!- el pegaso rojo dio un salto por la sorpresa -¿en serio eres tu Brodek?-

-Si… pero esto es algo temporal, por ahora…- dijo el humano caminando hacia donde está su equipo –ustedes, llévense a este idiota de aquí y cobren la recompensa-

-¡Si Capitán!- dijo su equipo al unísono en posición de firmes, después tomaron al minotauro y se lo llevaron arrastrando

-¿Qué te paso Brodek?- pregunto Ventus mirándolo detenidamente

-Es algo difícil de explicar- comento Brodek

-Usaste la resurrección de Overlord ¿no es así?- dijo Celestia mirando a Brodek seriamente

-Así que sabe de eso, eh-

-¿Resurrección? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Holy

-Es la liberación de poder que tenían los diez antiguos dioses de la destrucción- contesto la Princesa del día

-¿Así que Overlord es un dios?- pregunto Ventus

-No… solo es un título que tienen debido a la gran cantidad de poder que poseen- contesto Luna

-Lo que dice mi hermana es cierto- afirmo Celestia

-¿Pero no se supone que son nomas nueve armas demoniacas?- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Si… pero quedo un dios libre, ¿no es así Discord?- dijo Brodek

-Jajajaja… así es, aunque no soy un demonio del todo, nunca pase por el proceso de renacimiento- comento Discord apareciendo mágicamente

-Eso y por qué solo eras un renacuajo que no sabía controlar su poder- comento Overlord

-No se enoje conmigo maestro, total… mi trabajo era el de crear caos por todos lados- comento el draconecus

-No, tu te la pasabas haciendo bromas con tu magia en lugar de destruir cosas- dijo el demonio enojado

-Jajajajaja… que buenos tiempos- dijo Discord limpiándose una lágrima del ojo que le salió por la risa

-Si Discord estaba con ustedes ¿Por qué no lo sellaron al igual que los demás?- pregunto Ventus

-Yo escape… no me gusta la idea de matar, pero si me gusta la idea de hacerle bromas a todo el mundo, con el tiempo me volví el señor del caos- dijo el draconecus con una sonrisa

-Sí, antes de que explotara la guerra santa, Discord escapo así que de cierto modo me alegra que mi discípulo haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo- comento Overlord

-La verdad nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver maestro- comento Discord

-Oye Brodek ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así?- pregunto Ventus

-No lo sé, ¿tú que dices Overlord?- pregunto Brodek

-Eso ni yo lo se- contesto Overlord

-Por ahora quédate aquí en lo que vuelves a la normalidad- dijo Celestia

-Eso es una bue…- Brodek no termino de hablar, su vista se empezó a nublar, empezando a tambalearse de un lado a otro

-Brodek ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ventus

-Yo… Aaaahh…- vuelve a la normalidad de golpe y cae al suelo inconsciente

-¡Brodek!- grito Ventus y Holy, en eso observaron cómo energía oscura salía de su cuerpo, manifestándose en humo negro, después de unos segundos aparece Overlord

-Lo siento de verdad- dijo Overlord desapareciendo

-¡Oye vuelve!- grito Ventus

-Esto es malo, no despierta- dijo Holy

-¡Rápido, llévenlo al hospital!- ordeno Celestia

-¡Si¡-

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Bueno amigos… este fic está llegando cada vez más lejos, cada día se me ocurren muchas cosas que poner en este fic_

 _De una vez les digo, el próximo capítulo va a tener una narrativa en primera persona y va hacer un poco, diferente… si eso, a lo que han leído hasta ahorita, es algo que se me ocurrió mientras leía el fic de "mi vida con celeste" del usuario_ _ **bravethunder**_ _que no tiene nada que ver con su fic, pero igual esta bueno y se los recomiendo_

 _Los siguientes capítulos tendrán una trama… un tanto interesante, que se me ocurrió gracias al fic que mencione haya arriba, y por un juego que me gusta mucho, el cual no voy a mencionar porque si lo han jugado seria spoiler xD además si me llegan las ideas suficientes abarcara cuatro o cinco capítulos xD_

 _Por ahora me quedare sentado enfrente de la laptop esperando sus comentarios sobre este cap n.n. si lo se… no tengo vida social u.u_

 _Hasta luego :p_


	24. Sueños que no son sueños

_***Capitulo 24: Sueños que no son sueños**_

- _Vale… ¿por dónde empezar? Bueno, creo que ya sé por dónde_ -

 _Mi nombre es Light Heart, y hace tres días no me imagine que terminaría viendo lo que estoy viendo en este instante, pero bueno, antes de explicarles eso, comenzare desde más atrás cuando todo esto empezó_

 _Hace tres días_

 _Me acababa de despertar al escuchar sonar la alarma que tengo en un mueble a lado de la cama, abrí lo ojos un poco y mire a mi derecha, en donde mire un cabello rizado y rosado, era mi novia quien dormía plácidamente, la noche anterior tuvimos una pequeña sesión de intimidad, le di un beso en la frente y después me gire para apagar la alarma, al ver la hora me quede sorprendido, eran las 8:30 de la mañana y justo en media hora teníamos que presentar nuestro último examen del semestre_

-¡Carajo es tarde!- grite y rápidamente me levante -¡Pinkie despierta, llegaremos tarde al examen!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pinkie grito despertándose de golpe

-¡Que vamos a llegar tarde al examen!- volví a gritar mientras me ponía un pantalón holgado negro, después me puse mis tenis de color verdes, mis favoritos si me dejan añadir, y una camisa de cuadros verde de manga larga, como era costumbre subí las mangas hasta llegar antes de mi codo, ya que me gustaba tener así las camisas

-Bien ya estoy lista- dijo Pinkie esperándome en la puerta, llevando una falda color rosa con tres globos, uno amarillo y dos azules, una camisa blanca con un corazón rosa, un moño en la cintura, un chaleco azul y tacones de color azul con moños rosas en cada uno, también tenía una pulsera de color azul en cada mano

-Por eso te amo tanto, no tardas en cambiarte- dije levantándome poniéndome mi anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda y una pulsera negra en la misma mano –Bien, vámonos-

 _Rápidamente salimos del departamento y empezamos a bajar a la planta baja, me agradaba la vida que tenía, vivía en el mismo departamento con mi novia con la cual ya tenía un año de estar juntos ya que me le declare en el baile de graduación de la preparatoria, incluso no pensé que podría graduarme de esa preparatoria por todo lo ocurrido_

 _Acababa de entrar a la preparatoria Canterlot, ya que recientemente me mude por los alrededores, en mi primer día que entre estaban organizando un baile de otoño, yo no sabía nada de eso, así que no le di importancia, pero eso sí, recuerdo ese día perfectamente, ese día me encontré con la persona que daría un cambio a mi forma de ser_

-¡Whoa! Lo siento ¿estás bien?- le pregunte a un chica con la que me acababa de estrellar, por suerte la alcance a sostener para que no callera al suelo, la mire y me dio un poco de risa su cabello, era rosa y rizado, no pude evitar contenerme de la risa

-Si gracias, ¡oye! Eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad? Lo sé porque conozco a todos en la Preparatoria Canterlot, dime ¿tienes novia? ¿Te gustan los pasteles y las fiestas? ¿Por qué entraste a esta escuela? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué tienes un mechón verde en tu cabello? ¿Es natural o te lo pintaste?- por dios, pensé que no se callaría, hablaba muy rápido por lo que solo me calme y respire hondo para poder contestar todas sus preguntas en el orden en que me las hizo

-Si soy nuevo, no, no tengo novia, me encantan más los cupcakes y en cuanto a las fiestas, no mucho ya que no suelo salir de casa, entre en esta escuela porque me acabo de mudar en las cercanías, mi nombre es Light Heart, no sé por qué tengo este mechón y si, es natural, a mí no me gusta pintarme el cabello ni esas cosas- conteste tan rápido como pude, sentía que el aire se me acababa si no terminaba pronto, así que tome una bocanada de aire para poder pregúntale algo muy importante –Y ahora tu dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto- dijo Pinkie dándome una sonrisa alegre

-Bueno Pinkie, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase- dije despidiéndome de ella y dirigiéndome a mi siguiente clase

-Nos vemos luego Brodek- me dijo Pinkie a lo cual yo pare en seco y volteé rápidamente, pero ya no la vi

-¿Brodek?- dije extrañado por el nombre, por alguna razón desde hace unos días ese nombre rondaba por mi cabeza –juraría que le dije que mi nombre es Light- al final no le di importancia y me fui caminando tranquilamente, o al menos eso creí hasta que mire a la Directora Celestia, después de darme todo un sermón por estar fuera de mi clase me dejo ir

 _El día pasó más o menos normal, salvo por que mire a otra estudiante que parecía nueva también, tenía hora libre y estaba recostado en uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de la estatua de la escuela, cuando la mire también vi a un perro con ella, lo curioso fue que empezó a gritar como loca, después de dar un grito parecía que iba por el segundo, pero me quede sorprendido al ver como el perro le tapó la boca, después de eso esa chica empezó a caminar a cuatro patas con el perro encima de ella, después de encontrarse con otro estudiante que paseaba a su perro ella empezó a caminar en dos pies, se le miraba algo torpe, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho_

 _Al final como siempre, no le di mucha importancia, en eso sentí que algo se me olvidaba, era como si hubiera hecho alguna clase de promesa con alguien, pero no recordaba el nombre ni la apariencia de él, lo único que podía ver era una imagen borrosa estando alguien con unos atuendos rojos, o al menos esa era mi impresión_

 _Al día siguiente estando en la cafetería mire como Pinkie y sus amigas, empezaron a cantar y a decir que votaran por Twilight Sparkle, no sé por qué, pero ahora que lo pienso, sabia los nombres de todas ellas, la vaquera es Applejack, la deportista Rainbow Dash, la modista Rarity, la más tímida del grupo Fluttershy, la fiestera Pinkie Pie y la cerebrito Twilight Sparkle_

 _Por alguna razón los nombres de ellas seis me empezaron a ser cada vez más conocidos, no es por el hecho de que son muy bien conocidas en la escuela, a excepción de Twilight, sino por otra cosa, es como si ya las hubiera conocido antes, sobre todo a Pinkie, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como si me faltara, como si me complementara pero no sabía el por que_

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando?- me pregunte llevándome las manos a la cabeza y recargándome en la mesa

 _En eso Pinkie paso a lado de mí y me dio una gran sonrisa, no sé porque, pero no pude evitar no sonreír, era como si al verla feliz yo también me sintiera feliz, no entendí este sentimiento, después de lo sucedido en la cafetería, me fui caminando pasando por el salón donde se llevaría el Baile de Otoño mire a Snips y a Snails destruyendo el salón donde tenían los preparativos para el Baile de Otoño ya listos, también mire a esta tipa, que tiene una muy mala fama en toda la escuela, su nombre es Sunset Shimmer, ella me miro y se me acerco mirándome seriamente_

-Si hablas, te humillare tanto que tendrás que cambiarte de ciudad- me dijo amenazante, me sentía como si estuviera contra la espada y la pared, su mirada daba miedo la verdad

-Mis labios están sellados- dije lo más indiferente que pude

-Así me gusta- dijo Sunset volviendo con sus cómplices

-Está loca- dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara

 _Seguí caminando como si nada, el resto del día paso normal, salvo el hecho de que llamaron a Twilight Sparkle a la oficina de la directora, después de eso dieron el anuncio que el Baile de Otoño se pospondría hasta el día siguiente, un poco más tarde volví a pasar por el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile y mire que estaba casi media escuela, si no es que toda, arreglando ese lugar, mire a Pinkie y sus amigas así que supuse que ellas tenían algo que ver con todo eso_

 _Pinkie me miro y me saludo, así que le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa, lo hice tan natural como si ya la conociera desde mucho antes_

 _Ya en la noche del Baile de Otoño, recuerdo que solo fui porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, esa noche fue extraña, desde el hecho de que Sunset Shimmer se convirtió en una especie de demonio e hizo lo mismo con Snips y Snails, Sunset hipnotizo a todos, parecían zombis, pero por alguna razón a mí no me afecto así que solo fingí, me quede observando todo lo que ocurrió, Twilight y las demás chicas fueron rodeadas por un aura morada después de recibir una bola de magia que lanzo Sunset, después de eso ha ellas le salieron orejas de pony y les creció el cabello con una cola de caballo, mire a Pinkie y se miraba tan adorable, me daban ganas de ir y besarla no se el por qué, también sentía como el ritmo de mi corazón aumentaba_

 _Al final se dio a saber que Twilight Sparkle era una Princesa Alicornio de un mundo lleno de ponys llamado Equestria, y vino a nuestro mundo a recuperar su corona que fue robada por Sunset Shimmer, ¿Equestria? A pesar de que es la primera vez que escucho de ese lugar se me hizo tan familiar, como si ya hubiera sabido de ese lugar desde antes, cada día había más cosas que me resultaban familiares_

 _El tiempo pasó y llego la Gran Muestra Musical, o al menos esa era la idea hasta que llegaron las Dazzlings, un grupo de chicas bastante raras, lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a la cafetería y cantar ¿en serio?, Acaso el mejor lugar para cantar es la cafetería ¿o qué?, pero bueno, mientras cantaban los demás estudiantes empezaron a discutir y a pelar, las Dazzlings también empezaron a decir Batalla de las Bandas mientras cantaban_

 _Más tarde se informó a los estudiantes que ahora en lugar de ser Muestra Musical seria Batalla de las Bandas, odio ese tipo de eventos, a mí me encanta tocar la guitarra, pero se me hace algo ridículo estar compitiendo por ver que banda es mejor, si toco la guitarra es porque a mí me gusta no para demostrar que soy mejor que los demás_

-Esta escuela es de locos- dije en con voz baja mientras compraba un cupcake en SugarCube Cornner, en donde mire a Pinkie con sus amigas y también estaba Twilight, lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que se supone que ella debería estar Equestria, así que me acerque para saludar -¿Qué hay chicas?-

-Hola Light- me saludo Pinkie y las demás chicas

-Si esta la Princesa Twilight aquí, me da a entender que en la escuela hay problemas mágicos ¿o me equivoco?- dije mientras me comía mi cupcake

-Bueno... un poco- me contesto Twilight

-Bien, me mantendré alegado lo más que pueda de ustedes- dije con sarcasmo, ellas me empezaron a mirar feo –je je je… solo jugaba- me levante algo nervioso y me fui lo más rápido que pude

 _Después de varios días de la Batalla de las Bandas, las cuales llegaban ya a su fin, las Dazzlings estaban cantando cuando de pronto les salieron alas y orejas de pony, me quede sorprendió pero algo estaba mal, mire a mi alrededor y estaban todos hipnotizados, ¿en serio otra vez?, ¿Qué? ¿La escuela es el blanco preferido de seres mágicos o qué? En eso se escucha a alguien más cantar, eran las Rainbooms, empezaron a cantar y les empezó a salir orejas de pony y su cabello se extendió con cola de caballo, todas por igual, a excepción de que ahora les salía un mechón de un color diferente a cada una de ellas, también pude observar que Sunset Shimmer estaba distanciadas de ellas_

 _Las cosas empezaron a ir mal y parecía que las Dazzlings sometían a las Rainbooms, vi como Twilight soltó el micrófono, el cual fue tomado por Sunset Shimmer, se quitó su chaqueta y empezó a cantar, las chicas se levantaron y se le unieron al canto de Sunset Shimmer, después de eso ella y Twilight juntaron sus manos he hicieron que saliera una onda arcoíris que saco a todos de su trance, justo después mire al cielo de donde se formó una esfera de energía de la cual salieron alas y después un alicornio blanco con melena y cola arcoíris, de su cuerno lanzo un rayo hacia donde estaban las Dazzlings, al final todo termino y volvió todo a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe_

 _El tiempo paso con tranquilidad, hasta que llego otro incidente mágico, parece típico ya esto, los Juegos de la Amistad en donde se dio a conocer a la Twilight de nuestro mundo, era ¿Cómo decirlo? Una cerebrito tal cual, nada que ver con la Princesa Twilight que conocí hace un tiempo atrás, pero bueno, se organizó un pequeño convivio antes de empezar oficialmente con los Juegos de la Amistad, lo bueno es que yo no iba a participar, ya que no soy muy buen deportista, mire que Pinkie se movía de un lado a otro de una manera muy sospechosa_

-Ahora que trama- dije en voz baja siguiéndola con la vista

 _Sip, lo sabía, sabía que algo tramaba, el lugar se empezó a animar bastante y estaba mejor decorado ya que utilizo su cañón de fiestas… en serio ¿de dónde los saca? Maldición ahora quiero uno, todo el lugar se llenó con serpentinas y confeti, los de la Preparatoria Cristal empezaron a convivir con los de la Preparatoria Canterlot, hasta que se puso al micrófono la Directora Cinch, esa anciana decrepita que nomás quiere ganar para mantener su reputación, la odio_

 _Tras un prevé discurso muy aburrido de la Directora Cinch y después de matar el ambiente alegre, mire que Pinkie se reunió con sus amigas, se me hizo extraño, se miraba cansada, como si algo le hubiera pasado, después de eso empezaron los Juegos de la Amistad, y como siempre la Preparatoria Cristal nos ganaba en todo_

 _Ya al final solo quedo la carrera de relevos triple o como quiera que llamen a eso, consistía en que participaran seis integrantes de cada escuela, dos tenían que correr en línea recta saltando paja para después darle a uno blanco móvil usando arco y flecha, después de eso seguían dos corredoras en la pista de patinaje que hicieron no sé cómo, y para finalizar una carrera en motocrós, ¿en serio? Carrera de motocrós, ¿mínimo tiene licencia para usar eso? No lo creo, lo peor de todo es que para ser un espacio reducido hicieron una pista de carrera para motocrós_

-Debe de ser una broma- dije estando desde las gradas mirando la competición sin seguir creyéndome todo eso

-Tu tranquilo, solo disfrútalo- me dijo Flash quien estaba sentado a lado mío

-Pues ya que, no es como que tenga de otra- dijo un tanto indiferente

 _La carrera empezó y la primera en llegar fue una estudiante de la Preparatoria Cristal, tomo el arco y las flechas y le dio al blanco, Fluttershy intentaba darle al blanco pero siempre fallaba o no tensaba bien el arco, Twilight salió corriendo y al primer obstáculo cayo de cara contra el suelo, debo admitirlo me dio mucha risa ver eso, sobre todo las caras que hacia su compañera, Fluttershy le dio a su objetivo permitiéndole salir a Applejack, quien en cuanto llego al tercer tiro le dio al blanco, dejando salir a Rarity y a Pinkie correr por la pista de patinaje, mientras que Twilight en cuanto llego fallaba una y otra vez, hasta que recibió algo de ayuda de Applejack y pudo darle al blanco dejando salir a sus compañeros, si es que se les puede llamar compañeros a esos idiotas, salir a correr a la pista de patinaje_

-Siento que cada vez odio más a los de la Preparatoria Cristal- comente estando bastante molesto

-Es lógico, después de tanta rivalidad que ha habido durante quien sabe cuántos años- contesto Flash mirando la competencia

-Da igual-

 _Mire como daban vueltas y vueltas en la pista de patinaje, hasta que ambos equipos finalizara dando un total de ocho vueltas cada equipo, dejando salir así a los equipos de motocrós, donde estaban participando Sunset Shimmer y Rainbow Dash, en eso mire que a Twilight se le cayó su amuleto o lo que sea que sea esa cosa, se empezaron a abrir fisuras, o más bien portales a otro mundo, de las cuales salían plantas carnívoras o algo similar a eso, una palta agarro a una de las competidoras del otro equipo pero solo destrozo la moto, mientras ella caia al suelo y por pura suerte no le paso nada, Rainbow se dio cuenta que Sunset se cayó de la moto y regreso por ella alcanzando a salvarla de ser casi devorada por una de esas plantas, se detuvieron y a Rainbow fue rodeada de un aura azul celeste y le salieron alas, orejas de pony y le creció la cola de caballo_

 _Fue todo un desastre, pero en fin, ese tipo de cosas ya se hacen común en esta escuela, en fin, ya para acabar los Juegos de la Amistad, Twilight libero una magia que tenía encerrada en su amuleto, la cual se convirtió en una esfera y la absorbió teniendo una trasformación, empezó a abrir portales a diestra y siniestra, Sunset Shimmer se le enfrento juntando la magia de sus amigas y también tuvo una transformación y empezó a cerrar los portales que había hecho Twilight, después empezaron a lanzarse rayos y demás, al final todo acabo bien y teniendo una nueva estudiante en la escuela_

 _Después de ese último incidente no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego la graduación, al principio no tenía pensado ir, pero después de intentar invitar a Pinkie y que ella aceptara, lo cual me dejo sorprendido a mas no poder, termine yendo, al terminar la noche le dije todos esos sentimiento que tenía hacia ella y le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto serlo, termine siendo la persona más feliz del mundo y con una novia muy hermosa_

 _Pero bueno, volviendo a mi problema de la mañana, el cual era llegar al examen ya que si no lo pasaba tendría que ir a clases extraordinarias para poder pasar la materia, y lo que menos quería era tener menos tiempo para pasar con Pinkie, así que una vez que llegamos a la planta baja del edificio nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, en donde me subí a mi auto, que es de color verde claro convertible, a mí me encanta esta belleza, no tanto como Pinkie, pero este carro sí que vuela, encendí el auto y salimos, a dos semáforos de salir me encontré con Flash Sentry quien era acompañada por la Twilight de nuestro mundo, su actual novia, ¿Cómo paso? Ni yo se la verdad, aunque no tengo mucho de que quejarme, ellos iban en el auto de Flash_

-Vaya, vaya… parece que también van tarde ¿no?- dije mirándolos

-No molestes Light, que a ti te ira peor- me dijo Flash

-Nah… ¡ya se! Que tal una carrera, sirve que llegamos más rápido- le dije teniendo una sonrisa burlona

-Está bien, pero luego no estés llorando-

Debo admitirlo, me gusta correr, acelere el motor de mi auto y Flash hizo lo mismo, en cuanto el semáforo se turnó en verde arrancamos, las llantas se empezaron a quemar soltando mucho humo, tras correr unas cuantas calles nos empezaron a seguir policías

-Genial… uniformados- comente mirando por el retrovisor, en eso escucho sonar mi celular, me puse el manos libres para contestar –Hombre pero si esto se nos ha complicado-

- _Hay que separarnos, nos vemos en la universidad_ \- me dijo Flash por el teléfono

-Jajajaja… entendido-

 _Al cabo de diez minutos perdí a la policía y llegue a la universidad, Pinkie se bajó del auto, tomo su mochila y empezó a correr al salón, yo hice lo mismo, los dos corríamos hacia el salón donde tendremos el último examen del semestre, en eso voltee un poco y mire a Flash y a Twilight llegar_

-Parece que lograremos llegar a tiempo- comente mientras abría la puerta para que pasaran

-Recuerda que el salón está del otro lado de la universidad, así que no cantes victoria- me contesto Flash

 _Entre atrás de ellos y seguimos corriendo, llegamos al salón donde ya se miraba a los demás estudiantes haciendo el examen, entramos al salón y el maestro nos miró frunciendo el ceño, nos dejó presentar el examen pero nos dijo que nos esperáramos hasta que todos se marcharan, mientras hacia el examen no pude evitar no pensar en todas las cosas que haría durante las vacaciones, en eso vi que llegaron Rainbow Dash y Soarin, lo mismo el maestro los dejo entrar pero quería que se esperaran hasta que todos se hayan ido,_

 _Termine mi examen y se lo entregue al maestro, después de eso regrese a mi asiento, voltee hacia un lado mirando por la ventana, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, y empecé a tener un sueño un tanto extraño_

 _Narración tercera persona_

 _Brodek acababa de despertar, mirando un poco borroso, empezó a mirar a los lados quedándose extrañado_

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Brodek

-Estas en el Hospital de Canterlot- dijo una voz conocida para el pony verde

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? Ventus- pregunto el pony verde

-Una semana, realmente hiciste que nos preocupáramos- contesto Ventus

-Ya veo…- volteo a un lado y miro a Pinkie dormida a lado de la cama –tendré que disculparme con ella, no quería preocuparla-

-Eso dices, pero siempre haces lo que quieres- comento el pegaso rojo –siempre haces las cosas sin tomar en cuenta los demás-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es mi forma de ser después de todo- contesto Brodek

-Sería bueno que cambiaras- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Overlord se fue ¿no es así?- pregunto el pony verde

-Eso parece, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Bueno, la "Resurrección" es el poder completo que tienen los demonios, algunos no todos, al yo usarla rompió el sello que mantenía preso a Overlord, ya que la resurrección libera una gran cantidad de Kido, o al menos lo suficiente como para romper ese sello- explico Brodek

-Bueno, después buscaremos a Overlord, por aho…-

 _Narrativa primera persona_

-Light, ¡despierta!- me grito el maestro golpeando unos libros contra el escritorio en el que estaba

-¡Whoa!- desperté un poco asustado, mire a mi alrededor y ya solo estábamos Flash, Soarin, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y yo

 _Mire al maestro quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, nos empezó a dar un sermón por haber llegado tarde, sobre todo a Soarin y a Rainbow,_ nos dijo que por haber llegado tarde sino sacábamos arriba de ochenta en el examen nos haría venir a las clases extraordinarias, a mi realmente no me importo eso, sabía que sacaría mínimo un ochenta y nueve, así que empecé a salir del salón

-Light esto no ha terminado- me dijo el maestro alzando la voz un poco

-Lo sé, y es por eso que me voy- le conteste mientras abría la puerta del salón y me iba

-En cuanto a ustedes…-

 _Una vez salí del salón camine hasta la entrada de la universidad, me senté en las pequeñas escaleras que había antes de entrar, me lleve las manos a la cabeza y me recargue en mis rodillas, pensando un poco sobre ese sueño, era muy extraño, pero ahí estaba de nuevo Brodek, ese nombre otra vez, pero ahora también conocía otros dos, Ventus y Pinkie, no sé porque el nombre de Pinkie, pero el nombre de Ventus, no sé, se me hacía conocido_

- _Ya está cerca tu regreso mi querido amigo_ \- dijo una voz, mira a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie

-Qué raro- dije buscaba el origen de la voz

" _Ya está cerca tu regreso" esas palabras, no las entiendo, ¿mi regreso a dónde? No entiendo, yo llevo viviendo en esta ciudad desde hace dos años, no creo que se refiera a regresar a donde vivía antes de entrar a la preparatoria Canterlot_

 _Fui sacado de mis pensamientos al ser abrazado por Pinkie por la espalda, levante mi cabeza para poder verla y me dio un beso en los labios, después me miro con una sonrisa_

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- le pregunte sin dejar de mirarla

-Sipi- me contesto alegre como siempre

 _Me levante y tome mi mochila poniéndomela en la espalda, me tome de la mano con Pinkie y caminamos hacia el auto, nos subimos y nos fuimos a pasar el resto del día en la ciudad, fuimos a diferentes partes, compramos algunas cuantas cosas que hacían falta en el departamento y finalizamos yendo a visitar a la familia de Pinkie, íbamos también ir a visitar a la mía, pero recordé que ellos se mudaron a otra ciudad ya que el trabajo de mi padre lo pedía, y por eso cuando entre a la universidad me dejo rentar un departamento, me dijeron que debes en cuando vendrían a visitarme, pero no lo han hecho por lo que han de estar muy ocupados como para eso_

 _El día pasó rápido y volvimos al departamento ya siendo de noche, Pinkie se puso su pijama y se acostó, yo en cambio solo me puse un short ya que ni me gusta usar pijamas, me acosté a un lado de ella y la abrase quedando me dormido después de unos cuantos minutos_

* * *

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré dormido? Overlord-_

 _-Un año, más o menos-_

 _-¡¿Cómo que más o menos?!-_

 _-Está bien, puede ser entre un año y dos años, no estoy seguro-_

 _-De acuerdo, Ventus… cuida a Pinkie y a mi hijo por mí-_

 _-Si no me lo pidieras te golpearía hasta que lo hiciera-_

 _-Jajaja… gracias-_

 _-Ya es tiempo Brodek-_

 _-Lo sé Overlord, nos vemos después Ven, hasta luego-_


	25. Jamás te rindas

_***Capitulo 25: Jamás te rindas**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda Overlord?- pregunto Brodek estando en medio de la noche sentado en una banca en el parque de Ponyville

-Tres meses cuanto mucho- contesto Overlord estando atrás del pony verde, ocultándose en la sombra de un árbol

-¿Hay alguna forma de evitar que eso pase?- pregunto el pony verde

-La hay, pero no estoy del todo seguro que funcione- contesto el demonio

-De eso a morir en tres meses, creo que ya sabes la respuesta- comento Brodek

-Lo entiendo, ¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?- pregunto Overlord

-Dame una semana más- contesto el pony verde

-Bien, nos vemos en una semana- dijo el demonio desapareciendo

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo, lo siento mucho Pinkie- dijo Brodek alzando la vista al cielo nocturno –pero creo que estaré ausente por un tiempo-

* * *

 _Era temprano en la mañana, me desperté y me quede pensando en ese sueño que acabo de tener, otra vez el nombre de Brodek y ahora también el nombre Overlord, además que vuelven a decir el nombre de Pinkie por alguna razón, no entiendo nada de esto, me levante y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mire la hora y eran las 10 de la mañana, di una ligera sonrisa por que empezaron las vacaciones de verano_

 _Me levante y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para desayunar, encendí mi laptop para ver mi calificación del examen anterior y la de Pinkie, ambos pasamos, y como supuse saque ochenta y nueve, Pinkie saco noventa y cinco, maldición ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo en esa materia pero bueno que se le va hacer, apague mi laptop y desayune, no tardó mucho en levantarse Pinkie_

-Buenos días Pinkie, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunte mirándola medio dormida todavía, se tallo los ojos con sus manos y dio un gran bostezo

-Sí, ¿Qué tal nos fue en el examen?- pregunto Pinkie sentándose en la mesa

-Bien, tenemos todo el tiempo libre de las vacaciones- le conteste con una sonrisa, me lévate de la mesa y me dedique a hacerle desayuno a Pinkie

-¿Cuál fue nuestra calificación?- me pregunto Pinkie mientras le preparaba el desayuno

-Pues yo saque ochenta y nueve- le conteste sin dejar de hacer su desayuno

-Que bien- me dijo con una sonrisa alegre -¿y yo?-

-Ahm… noventa y cinco- dije en voz baja

-¿Cuánto?- Pinkie se levantó de la mesa y se me acerco

-Noventa y cinco- conteste estando algo molesto

-No te enojes, algún día podrás sacar mejor calificación que yo- me dijo alegre acariciándome el cabello

-Ha ha… muy graciosa- conteste con sarcasmo

-Lo sé, me debería dedicar a la comedia, sería muy buena- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Qué tal si por ahora desayunas y después vemos que hacemos- voltee y la mire de frente con una sonrisa

-Oki doki loki-

 _Tras desayunar nos fuimos al parque a caminar y a platicar, mientras caminábamos pasamos por una carreta de helados, así que compre uno para Pinkie y otro para mí, nos fuimos a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca, el día pasaba con tranquilidad, hasta que llegaron los problemas, sentí que el tiempo a mi alrededor se detuvo, voltee a los lados y mire como un niño que acababa de saltar se quedó suspendido en el aire, me di la vuelta para ver a Pinkie y no se movía, era extraño, en eso empezaron a salir varias criaturas de color plateadas con blanco, tenían casi mi misma altura, se movían bastante extraño, empezaron a rodearme_

-¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?- me pregunte levantándome en guardia

 _-Grita Nodachi-_ dijo una voz de la cual no sabía de donde provenía

-¿Nodachi?- me quede extrañado, mire como se me acercaban aún más esas extrañas creaturas, así que no lo volví a pensar y grite casi de forma natural -¡Ven a mí, Nodachi!-

 _Me quede sorprendido, enfrente de mi vi cómo se materializo una katana curva, que media fácil desde la empuñadura hasta la punta del filo unos dos metros de longitud, era de color negro y el filo de color rojo, en la empuñadura tenía una pequeña cadena, no lo pensé dos veces y la tome con mi mano derecha, al tomarla sentí su peso, era bastante pesada yo dirá como unos treinta kilos más o menos, así decidí empuñarla con ambas manos, una creatura se me lanzo a atacarme, salte hacia un lado esquivándola y di un rápido corte partiendo a la mitad a esa criatura extraña, la cual desapareció dejando destellos pequeños de luz_

-Esto cada vez es más extraño… pero será mejor acabar esto rápido- dije mientras sostenía mi arma con fuerza

 _Sin dudarlo empecé a cortar a esas criaturas, por algún motivo, me empecé a reír al hacerlo, me gustaba cortar cosas con la katana, también empecé a sentir un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción al matar esas cosa, se sentía tan familiar que seguí cortando todo a mi paso hasta que acabe con la última de ellas, estaba empapado de sudor y tenía una sonrisa que recorría todo mi rostro, no pude evitar tirarme al suelo con las manos en mi estómago riéndome a carcajadas, una vez me calme me levante y en eso desapareció la katana de la misma manera como apareció, voltee a un lado y mire una especie de portal de color negro con morado, era algo extraño, de ahí salió alguien llevando una gabardina larga con capucha de color negro, al igual que botas y guantes del mismo color, no podía ver su cara ya que la capucha se la tapaba_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte desafiante

-Se podría decir que soy un viejo amigo tuyo- dijo el encapuchado

-Lo siento, pero mis amigos no salen de un portal y llevan esas vestimentas- comente poniéndome en guardia

-Descuida, pronto regresaras a tu verdadero cuerpo- me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, ¿mi verdadero cuerpo? No entendía

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- dije algo molesto

-Cómo explicártelo...- se quedó pensativo unos cuantos segundos hasta que hablo –tu eres como un contenedor-

-¿Un contenedor? ¡Explícate!- demande frunciendo el ceño

-Si… veras en otro mundo yace tu cuerpo dormido, sin embargo por acares del destino tu mente y alma se separaron junto con sus recuerdos, y de ahí naciste tu- no podía creer lo que me dijo, era algo tan irreal, como si lo hubieran sacado de un juego o un libro

-¡Llevo viviendo aquí toda mi vida, no puedo creer en lo que me dices!- le dije furioso, casi sentía que de mis orejas salía humo de lo furioso que estaba

-Eso crees tú, pero dime ¿recuerdas tu infancia? ¿O recuerdas donde vivías antes de llegar a la Preparatoria Canterlot?- me pregunto seriamente, no podía creerlo pero, tenía razón, no puedo recordad nada de cuando era niño o de donde vivía, ni siquiera recuerdo a mis padres

-Yo…- no sabía que decir la verdad, quede en shock, no sé si lo que he vivido sea cierto después de que me hizo esas preguntas

-No lo sabes cierto, es normal…- voltee a verlo ya que se formó un silencio por unos segundos –…ya que tú no existes en realidad-

-¡Cállate! ¡No te creeré nada de lo que tú me digas!- grite molesto sin pensarlo, si no existiera porque estoy aquí donde estoy ahora, si realmente fuera ese el caso no tendría una relación de noviazgo con Pinkie

-Otra prueba más, sabes por qué estas con esa chica de ahí- dijo señalando a Pinkie

-Es porque estoy enamorado de ella- conteste sin titubear

-Correcto, ¿y sabes el por qué la amas?- me pregunto otra vez con seriedad

-Yo la amo porque es la pony que me cambio la forma de ser- le conteste, pero después me quede pensando un momento y me di cuenta que dije pony en lugar de persona, ¿Por qué lo dije? No sé por qué lo dije

-¿Por qué le dices pony en lugar de persona?- me quede pensando sobre eso nuevamente, no sabía la respuesta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba dudando de lo que yo creo, aun así no sabía quién era este tipo, pero como sabia tantas cosas

-¿Dime quién eres?- pregunte mirándolo serio

-Eso ya lo sabes, solo que no lo recuerdas- se dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta al portal por el que vino

-¡Oye, espera!- corrí intentando alcanzarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el portal se cerró enfrente de mí y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad

-Light, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Pinkie

-¿Eh? No nada es solo…- di un gran suspiro –solo estoy cansado, eso es todo-

-Entonces volvamos al departamento- la mire con una sonrisa alegre, me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar de vuelta al departamento

 _Una vez en el departamento, entre en la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua, camine al cuarto y me senté en la orilla de la cama pensando en lo que paso hace unos minutos, por alguna razón, poco a poco mi vista se nublo, me sentía mareado, sin darme cuenta caí de espalda en la cama inconsciente_

* * *

-Ya es hora Brodek- dijo Overlord

-Dame más tiempo, o mínimo déjame decirle a los demás- contesto Brodek

-Lo siento, pero entre más tiempo nos tardemos, mas corres el riesgo de morir- comento el demonio

-Bueno, por lo menos habrá alguien que les puede contar- comento el pony verde algo triste –sé que estás ahí Ventus-

-¿Desde cuándo sabias que te seguía?- pregunto Ventus saliendo de su escondite

-Desde hace rato- contesto Brodek

-Está bien, les explicare a los demás- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Gracias-

* * *

 _Me desperté de golpe, vi a mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, otra vez un sueño donde sale este pony Brodek, el pegaso con el nombre de Ventus y ese ser con el nombre de Overlord, sigo sin entender ¿por qué tengo ese tipo de sueños?, o tal vez el tipo encapuchado que me encontré en el parque tenga razón, ¿y si yo no existo realmente?, si solo soy un contenedor que almacena la mente y alma de Brodek junto con sus recuerdos, no lo sé, cada vez tenía más preguntas y muy pocas respuestas_

 _No tiene caso pensarlo, así que me levante y me fui a dar una ducha, mientras me duchaba a Pinkie se le ocurrió darse un baño conmigo, no sabía que decirle, no sé si me crea si le cuento lo que he estado pasando estos días_

-Oye Pinkie- le hable con algo de duda

-¿Qué pasa?- volteo a verme

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que yo realmente no existo?- le pregunte lo más serio que pude

-Pues… que eres tontito, obvio si existes, estas aquí conmigo dándote un baño- me dijo con una sonrisa alegre

-Jajaja… tienes razón, no sé por qué se me ocurrió preguntarte eso- le dije con una sonrisa alegre

 _Después de salir del baño me cambie y decidí caminar un poco, Pinkie quería venir conmigo, pero a mi muy pésame le dije que no, que quería caminar solo para despegar mi mente un poco, empezó hacer bucheros como una niña, a pesar de su edad, me encanta que haga eso, se ve adorable, me le acerque y le di un beso en los labios, le dije que solo serían unos minutos, nada de lo que preocuparse_

 _Mientras caminaba sentí algo extraño, mire a mi alrededor y otra vez se detuvo el tiempo, volvieron a salir esas extrañas criaturas pero ahora algunas se hundían en el suelo, como si estuvieran nadando, eran diferentes, tenían pies largos, en lugar de brazos tenían alas, o algo parecido ya que tenían una especie de estacas en esas alas, tenían cabezas grandes y algo triangulares, me empezaron a rodear_

-Otra vez no- comente algo molesto, por alguna razón coloque mi mano derecha atrás de mi nuca, en eso apareció esa arma que use en el parque, la tome con ambas manos y me prepare para enfrentarme a las criaturas, no espere ni un momento, me lanza directo a la que tenía enfrente y le di varios cortes en su cuerpo, después tome distancia de ellas y me puse en guardia, dos de esas criaturas nuevas se hundieron en el suelo sacando sus alas, o lo que sea que sean esas cosas, me dispuse a atacar a las que enfrente en el parque y las elimine fácilmente, debo admitirlo, a pesar de que es algo extraño, me gusta matar esas cosa

 _Decidí lanzarme a cortar a las criaturas que estaban hundías en el suelo, pero mis ataques no surtían efecto, la criatura que tenía enfrente empezó a mover rápidamente sus alas intentando herirme, salte a un lado evadiéndolas por muy poco, ahora se lanzaron las dos a atacarme, no pensé que fueran tan difíciles de vencer, ya que la primera la vencí con facilidad_

-Espera… si a la primera le hice daño cuando estaba frente a mí, y estas no les puedo dañar cuando están sumergidas en el suelo, solo significa que las tengo que sacar… ¿pero cómo?- me quede pensando unos segundos

 _Corrí hacia ellas y con mi arma ataque en el momento que ambas me atacaron, contrarrestado su ataque, por extraño que pareciera salieron del suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces las ataque dándole varios tajos con mi arma provocando que se desvanecieran en destellos de luz_

-Jajaja… sin duda eres bueno en esto- dijo el encapuchado de antes, quien volvió a aparecer a través de un portal aplaudiendo

-¡Ya basta de todo esto! ¡¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?!- grite lleno de ira lanzándome contra el dado un corte con mi katana, él no se movía y con su mano desnuda detuvo mi ataque

-Como dije antes, ya me conoces, solo que no te acuerdas de mi- me dijo con tranquilidad

-¡Déjame en paz, quiero mi vida normal de vuelta!- hice más fuerza con el arma pero no lo hice daño alguno, me acerque para darle un rodillazo en la cara pero sostuvo mi rodilla con su otra mano

-Mira Light, puedes venir conmigo por las buenas, antes de que más incorpóreos vengan por ti- me dijo el encapuchado, mi única reacción fue de sorpresa por el nombre con el que llamo a esas cosas

-¿Incorpóreos?- dije algo confuso

-Sí, no tiene corazón, solo son un cascaron vacío de lo que una vez fueron- quede sorprendido por su respuesta, aun así seguía sin entender lo que pasaba –no debería de sorprenderte, tu eres igual que ellos, salvo por el hecho que tu mantienes los recuerdos de Brodek y al igual que sus sentimientos hacia Pinkie-

-¡¿Qué?! No entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- solté la katana y en cuanto lo hice desapareció, me lleve mis manos a la cabeza y me tire al suelo de rodillas estando en shock, no sabía qué hacer, empecé a creer que todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad

-Bien, has lo que quieras, cuando entiendas lo sucedido ve a la estatua de la Preparatoria Canterlot- dijo caminando hacia el portal y desapareciendo

 _El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, no podía levantarme, mi cuerpo me pesaba y mis manos me temblaban, no sé si era por miedo a aceptar sus palabras, o era por el hecho de que todo lo que he vivido ha sido mentira, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Realmente desapareceré?, me levante como pude y regrese al departamento, me fui directo al cuarto ignorando a Pinkie y me tire de cara contra la cama, lo único que podía hacer era dormir y olvida todo eso_

-Light ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Pinkie abriendo la puerta del cuarto

-Si… solo, déjame dormir- le conteste con un tono de coz algo triste

-Está bien, si necesitas algo avísame- cerro la puerta,

 _Me dispuse a dormir esperando a que todo volviera a la normalidad el día siguiente, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que estaba por venir_

 _A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un dolor fatal de cabeza, me levante poco a poco, me quede sorprendido al ver que mis cosas ya no estaban, solo miraba las pertenencias de Pinkie, así que me encamine a la cocina y vi a Pinkie cocinando, pero mi sorpresa fue que mire a Cheese Sándwich sentado en la mesa_

-Hey tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, como si me estuviera ignorando -¡te he preguntado ¿Qué haces aquí?!- quise poner mi mano en su hombro pero me aterre al ver como lo traspase –¿Qué demonios?-

-Aquí tienes Cheese- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre dándole el desayuno

-Genial, me encantan tus desayunas pastelito- mire que se le acerco y la beso en los labios –gracias-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- era lo único que decía al ver esa escena, sentí como mi respiración se agitaba y de cierta forma se me rompía el corazón, intente acercarme a Pinkie pero cuando la quise tocar, paso otra vez lo mismo

 _No quise estar ahí, así que salí del departamento traspasando la puerta, ya nada me importaba, solo tenía una cosa como objetivo, y ese era ir a la estatua de la Preparatoria Canterlot, al llegar al estacionamiento no mire mi auto, no le di importancia y me fui corriendo, me tomo poco más de una hora llegar corriendo sin parar, una vez llegue ahí mire al mismo tipo encapuchado de antes recargado en la estatua de la Preparatoria Canterlot_

-¿Ya lo entendiste? Tu existencia aquí es lo equivalente a la nada- me dijo seriamente

-¡¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?! ¡Exijo saber!- grite por pura frustración por no saber nada de lo que pasaba

-Lo que pasa, es que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a donde pertenece- se separó de la estatua y se puso frente a mí –pero no entiendes, solo es cuestión de tiempo, tu desesperación se convertirá en tu enemiga, que no lo vez, por el simple hecho de estar aquí es porque todo aquello que hiciste en este mundo desapareció-

-Yo… yo… ¿Qué debería hacer?- dije tirándome al suelo de rodillas, golpeando con furia el suelo

-Si te sigues aferrando a todo esto, solo tendrás más dolor y sufrimiento- me contesto mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba atravesando el portal –si sobrevives, atraviesa ese portal que lleva a Equestria, y todas tus preguntas serán contestadas-

- _Ya no sé qué hacer, lo he perdido todo, perdí mi vida, la vida que yo creía que tenía, ya nada tiene sentido ¿Qué es lo que hare ahora? ¿Poder vivir así?, con un carajo_ ¡que alguien me dé respuestas!- grite al final de puro enojo

 _En eso apareció una criatura bastante grande, creo que sería como unas diez veces más grande que yo, parecía que tenía una especie de bufanda azul en el cuello, sus manos eran en realidad tenazas, me levante y me le quede viendo, salte a un lado para esquivar su ataque, estaba pensando seriamente en no volver a hacerlo, pero por reacción propia lo hice_

-¡Maldita sea!- grite, me lleve mi mano derecha a atrás de mi nuca y tome la katana ya que había aparecido como hace unos minutos, después de eso me lance contra esa cosa, si mal no recuerdo, los llamo incorpóreos

 _Me lanzo un puñetazo, salte hacia arriba esquivándolo y empecé a correr por su brazo, con su otra tenaza intento atraparme pero logre saltar a tiempo esquivándolo y subiéndome a su otro brazo empezando a correr hasta llegar a su rostro donde le enterré la katana, dio una especie de rugido, se movía como loco así que me sostuve con fuerza de la empuñadura pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que me alcanzo a golpear lanzándome contra el suelo_

 _Me quede tendido en el suelo boca arriba, mirando el cielo de la mañana, empecé a sentir que me hundía así que voltee a un lado y mire que me hundía en una especie de oscuridad, no le di importancia regresando mi vista al cielo, hasta que me sumergí en la oscuridad, no miraba nada, solo sentía como caía hacia el fondo de ese lugar, si es que tiene alguno, de alguna forma lo sentí reconfortante, como si ya hubiera estado ahí_

- _¿Piensas rendirte?_ \- dijo una voz en esa oscuridad, la conozco es de ese pegaso rojo, creo que se llamaba Ventus o algo así

-No sé quién eres, pero déjame en paz, ya nada me importa- aunque de cierto modo sabía que no recibiría respuesta conteste

- _Tú no eres así, ¿vas a dejar a Pinkie sola?_ \- me quede sorprendido al recibir respuesta

-Ella estará bien con ese idiota de Cheese Sándwich- conteste sin emoción alguna

- _Me decepcionas, no eres el pony que conocí hace tres años_ \- me dijo la voz de Ventus

-Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada desde aquí- dije algo serio, cada vez me importaba menos lo que me pasara

- _Levántate y sigue adelante -_

-¿De qué sirve levantarme si al final volveré a caer?- pregunte, pero en esta ocasión ya no recibí respuesta alguna, solo cerré mis ojos y espera el momento en el que dejara de vivir, di un gran suspiro ya que no me podía sacar esa palabras de la cabeza –está bien, tu ganas Ven… pero no sé cómo salir de aquí-

- _La luz te guiara_ -

-¿Luz? ¿Pero si aquí no hay luz?- en eso vi como la katana se puso delante mío, estaba siendo rodeada por una luz intensa, sonreí por la ironía así que tome el arma y me arrastro de regreso

 _Una vez salí de esa oscuridad, di un gran salto hacia enfrente quedando cara a cara con el incorpóreo, sostenía mi katana con ambas manos colocándola enfrente de mí, mirando con seriedad a esa cosa_

-Es hora del round dos ¡Perra!- le grite a pesar de que sabía que no me contestaría, mi arma empezó a brillar, no sé por qué pero tenía que gritar un nombre, uno que me llego a la cabeza, o más bien una especie de llamado -Bailen ¡Espadas Gemelas!-

 _Mi katana cambio de apariencia, siendo ahora dos espadas rectas de doble filo, una era de color negro teniendo un borde de color blanco y la otra de color blanco teniendo un borde de color negro, ambas eran iguales, ambas tenían un detalle, el cual era igual en ambas espadas, el cual era que de la empuñadura se conectaba una tercera parte de un circulo con pinchos al filo del arma_

-Vamos a bailar engendro- dije en pose de combate sosteniendo la espada blanca en mi mano derecha y la espada negra en la izquierda, sosteniendo ambas armas atrás de mi con la punta de las espadas apuntando hacia arriba –espero y tengas seguro de vida, que lo necesitaras-

 _El incorpóreo dio un rugido fuerte, sin penarlo me lance a por el dándolo todo, no me voy a detener, quiero respuestas y algo me dice que si voy a Equestria, tendré las respuestas que busco_


	26. Volviendo a casa

_***Capitulo 26: Volviendo a casa**_

 _Corrí hacia el gran incorpóreo, lance una de mis espadas clavándoselo en su rostro, dio un rugido fuerte por el dolor, o eso quiero suponer, me puse debajo de él, salte y use la espada que le calve como palanca para saltar más alto llevándome conmigo mi espada, una vez que empecé a caer gire mi cuerpo dando varias vueltas dándole un corte horizontal al incorpóreo, después salte hacia atrás tomando distancia, me empezó a lanzar rayos negros y blancos, así que me puse a saltar a los lados esquivándolo y acercándome cada vez más, me lanzo un golpe el cual esquive saltando hacia arriba, volví a subirme en su tenaza y comencé a correr por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro donde le di varios cortes, cuando quise tomar distancia me tomo con su otra tenaza sujetándome con fuerza para después lanzarme hacia el cielo_

-¡Whoaaa!- gritaba mientras seguía ascendiendo, a como pude me voltee en el aire mirando a ese incorpóreo, vi que sostenía una esfera de energía o algo parecido, era bastante grande, creo que se podría comparar a su tamaño, vi como salto hacia mí -¡mierda!-

 _No lo pensé, solo lo hice, lance mis espadas hacia esa esfera de energía y una vez que impactaron exploto, la explosión me lanzo todavía más alto, termine cayendo de espalda contra el suelo, no me dolió mucho el impacto, no sé por qué, tal vez por el hecho de que no existo, o porque tengo la misma resistencia que Brodek, pero no lo sé, solo sé que mis espadas cayeron entre yo y ese incorpóreo que estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, mis espadas quedaron clavadas en el suelo formando una equis, las tome y di varios cortes mientras podía a esa cosa, sin darme cuenta estiro una de sus tenazas y me aprisiono nuevamente, en eso sentí como mis brazos y pies eran aprisionados, el incorpóreo me soltó y tenía unas especia de esferas que me aprisionaban teniendo mis extremidades extendidas_

 _Intente soltarme pero no podía, era muy difícil, el incorpóreo acerco su cara hacia mí, tenía toda la intensión de darme un golpe con una de sus tenazas, hice más fuerza intentando moverme, hasta que lo logre y antes de que me golpeara le di un espadazo en el rostro, se hizo hacia atrás dando varias vueltas, mientras que yo quede libre y caí al suelo, corrí rápidamente hacia donde estaba el incorpóreo y este comenzó a lanzarme rayos nuevamente, sin embargo ahora era diferente, salieron más incorpóreos pero mucho más pequeños, parecían que nomás tenían dos pies y una cabeza puntiaguda, se me empezaron a acercar, no sabía si atacarlas o esquivar los rayos, tenía muy pocas opciones, si dejaba de esquivar los rayos para acabar con los incorpóreos pequeños, los rayos me iban a dar y lo más probable que me haría un gran daño, si seguía esquivando los rayos esas cosas me rodearían y lo más probable es que me atacarían_

-Maldita sea, se me acaban las opciones- dije frunciendo el ceño mientras esquivaba los rayos –espera… ¡bingo!-

 _Me empecé a acercar al gran incorpóreo poco a poco, cuando estuve cerca enterré mis espadas en su rostro, provocando que dejara de lanzar rayos para empezar a moverse bruscamente de un lado a otro, desenterré mis espadas y di un salto hacia tras dando una mortal, vi los incorpóreos pequeños y lance mi espada blanca hacia ello, no sé cómo lo hice, pero cuando impacto contra uno de ellos regreso a mi como si fuera un bumerang, una vez caí en el suelo di un salto tomando distancia lanzando mis espadas hacia los incorpóreos empezando a eliminarlos, una vez acabe con el ultimo voltee hacia todas las direcciones y no encontraba al incorpóreo grande_

-¡Vamos, sal de donde quiera que estés!- grite sin dejar de buscarlo, en eso vi una gran sombra debajo de mí, alce la vista y el incorpóreo caía en picada hacia donde yo estaba -¡con un carajo!-

 _Empecé a correr alejándome de la sombra del incorpóreo, pero parecía que me seguía, me arte y me puse en guardia, di un gran salto hacia donde estaba el incorpóreo, con mis espadas en mano, hice un tajo en el rostro del incorpóreo y a pesar de eso me arrastro consigo hasta el suelo, cuando impacte escupí sangre de la boca, me levante a como pude, pero el incorpóreo ya se había levantado y con una de sus tenazas me golpeo con fuerza lanzándome contra una pared de la Preparatoria Canterlot_

-Maldito infeliz, me las pagaras- dije despegándome de la pared y limpiándome la sangre de la boca usando la dorsal de mi mano izquierda sin dejar de sostener mi espada (Nota: el dorsal es la parte de atrás de la palma)

 _Me le quede viendo al incorpóreo con bastante odio, en eso vi como las chicas venían hacia donde estaba, maldición, esto es peligroso, si esa cosa las puede llegar herir eso sería malo, no perdí más tiempo y me lance nuevamente contra el incorpóreo teniendo mis espadas rosando el suelo, no sé cómo paso, pero di un tajo vertical con ambas espadas y aparecí delante de las chicas, ellas se pararon enfrente de mí, como si me pudieran ver, el incorpóreo se giró lanzando un golpe con una de sus tenazas, no sé por qué lo hice, pero solo gire mis espadas un par de veces y las coloque en mi espalda de donde aparecieron fundas para las espadas, una blanca para la negra y la otra negra para la blanca, antes de enfundarlas bien me detuve, no sé por qué pero tenía la necesidad de decir algo_

-Mil cortes vacíos- una vez dije eso enfunde mis espadas, la tenaza del incorpóreo se detuvo en seco a unos cuantos centímetros de mi espalda, en eso empezaron a salir un sinfín de cortes en su tenaza que empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, el incorpóreo dio un gran rugido y empezó a caer de espaldas desvaneciéndose en pequeños destellos de luz –ufff… que día más difícil- dije tirándome de espalda sentándome en el suelo sosteniéndome con mis manos –que mal que ya no me puedan ver-

-¿De qué hablas Light?- dijo Pinkie acercándose a mí

-¿Uh? ¿Pueden… pueden verme?- pregunte sorprendido, las siete asistieron con la cabeza -¿pero cómo? Si yo… ¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste del departamento? Me tenías preocupada- me dijo Pinkie

-Pero si en la mañana vi que estabas con Cheese Sándwich desayunando- le conteste estando todavía sorprendido

-Light ¿seguro que estas bien?- me pregunto Sunset Shimmer

-No, no lo estoy- conteste seriamente, me levante y me separe de ellas un poco, tome una bocanada de aire para poder explicarles lo que me ha estado pasando –la verdad, es que yo no existo-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron las siete al unísono

-Yo solo soy la mente y alma de un pony de Equestria- conteste seriamente a la vez que me acercaba a la estatua de la Preparatoria Canterlot

-Eso es una locura, si no existieras no estarías aquí- me dijo Rainbow Dash

-Lo sé, pero poco a poco voy desapareciendo- dije con un tono triste

-Pero si tu…- Pinkie no termino de hablar y puso una expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de tristeza

-Lo están viendo no es así, como desaparezco- les dije, a lo que ellas asistieron con la cabeza –yo no distingo cuando desaparezco, ya que yo sigo viendo mi cuerpo-

-¿Qué pasara contigo?- pregunto Twilight

-Buscare mi cuerpo, sé que está en algún lado de Equestria, y una vez me una a él, dejare de existir- dije con un tono aún más triste –odio las despedidas, y dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver… gracias por este tiempo que fuimos amigos-

 _Di una gran sonrisa, ellas se me quedaron viendo, después de eso mire un flash que me cejo por unos segundos, cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaban y solo mire a varios estudiantes de la Preparatoria Canterlot caminar hacia dentro del edificio, sonreí un poco y cambie mi vista hacia el portal, tome una bocanada de aire y entre, mientras viajaba por el portal, que por cierto era de color blanco, vi cómo se abrí otro portal de color negro con morado delante de mí, no podía moverme así que solo di un suspiro, sabía que esto no ha terminado_

 _Una vez salí del portal, vi que estaba en un espacio abierto, había césped y alguno que otro árbol alrededor, no muy lejos de ahí, mire un castillo con forma de estrella de color morado, o al menos esa es mi impresión, era de noche y casi no miraba a la distancia_

-Jajaja… felicidades por venir aquí- dijo el encapuchado saliendo de un portal

-Ja… seamos realistas, tu no conoces a Brodek en realidad- dije seriamente desenfundando mis espadas

-Jajajaja… te diste cuenta, ¿me puedes decir cómo te diste cuenta?- me pregunto seriamente, por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que debajo de esa capucha estaba con una sonrisa malvada

-Fácil, use los recuerdos de Brodek, y jamás te vi- conteste mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, después cambie la expresión de mi cara a un seria –ahora dime ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Yo? Jajajaj… está bien, te lo diré- su cuerpo empezó a brillar, me cejo por unos segundos y después lo mire

-Solo soy un demonio que fue condenado a vivir con esta apariencia- me dijo con un tono de enojo, su apariencia es la de un alicornio, su pelaje es de color negro, ojos parecidos a los de un dragón y de color rojo, su crin y cola de color rojo con algunas partes de color amarillo, sus cascos son de color rojo, a lado de su cuerno tenía otros dos pequeños de color rojo a cada lado, tenía una especia de barba o bigote algo larga de color rojo, tenía un tatuaje en los costados, y por extraña que se mirara es un escudo gris con una espada larga entre cruzada de color morado oscuro –Y todo por culpa de mi padre-

-Ja… y pensar que llegue aquí por tu culpa- le dije seriamente poniéndome en guardia

-Hmph… ¿en serio quieres pelear contra mí? Humano- me dijo seriamente

-Si es cierto, puedo tener apariencia de humano, pero al fin y al cabo soy un pony- dije con una sonrisa victoriosa

-De todos modos tengo que acabar contigo, no puedo dejar que Brodek despierte, pero por alguna extraña razón solo puedo lastimarte o matarte en este mundo- soltó una risa malévola

-Lo siento, pero no pienso caer aquí-

-Entonces así será- su cuerno empezó a emanar magia de color gris, en eso aparecieron varias esferas rojas bordeadas de negro -¡Cero metralleta!-

 _Lanzo una gran cantidad de rayos de energía que salían de esas esferas rojas, usando mis espadas las desviaba o esquivaba, sabía que si una de esos rayos me daba sería una herida fatal, no podía acercarme, me tenía contra la espada y la pared, de entre los rayos apareció el alicornio negro y me dio un golpe en la mandíbula seguido de una patada en el abdomen lanzándome hacia atrás_

-Te diré mi nombre, solo para que recuerdes quien fue el que te mato…- me dijo teniendo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro –mi nombre es Skylife-

-¿Skylife? Para ser un demonio sí que tienes un nombre que no tiene nada que ver- comente levantándome del suelo, me volví a poner en pose de combate, no sabía cómo derrotarlo, sus ataques son muy rápidos, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Lo se… mi padre tiene mal gusto para los nombres- comento Skylife con una sonrisa que mostraba mucha confianza

-¿Por qué no quieres que Brodek despierte?- pregunte, tenía que ganar algo de tiempo en lo que ideaba algún plan

-Por qué me causaría muchos problemas, con dificultad pude sacar a mi hermano de su cuerpo- contesto el alicornio negro, ¿hermano? De que rayos habla

-¿No entiendo?- pregunte, ¿Qué debería hacer? No tengo muchas opciones en realidad, tengo que seguir ganando tiempo

-Si veras, hace algunos años mi hermano se le dio por querer matar a los equinos usando el cuerpo de uno de los suyos, el encarno dentro de Brodek, pero por acares del destino no pudo controlarlo, así que quedo preso en su interior- no sabía nada de eso, y dudo mucho que Brodek también lo haya sabido –mi hermano también está dormido, pero pronto despertara y derrocaremos a nuestro padre-

-En ese caso te derrotare y volveré a unirme con Brodek- sostuve mis armas con fuerza, espero y funcione lo que tengo en mente

-Ja… no me podrás vencer, este será tu fin- me volvió a lanzar esos rayos de nuevo, esta vez avanzaba hacia adelante en lugar de retroceder, di un salto hacia adelante he hice un corte en equis con mis espadas apareciendo atrás de Skylife –jajaja… eso no te funcionara-

-Danza Celestial- enfunde mis espadas en sus fundas

 _Le empezaron a salir a Skylife numerosos cortes en su cuerpo, se elevó y después cayó de golpe en el suelo, en serio, me encanta a cada momento usar estas espadas, es genial, pero no tengo tiempo para sorprenderme, me di media vuelta estando en guardia, solo vi como el alicornio se levantó con dificultad, estaba sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo, en su pecho tenía un corte en forma de equis, respiraba agitadamente, y tenía el ojo izquierdo entre cerrado_

-Esto no ha acabado, volveré y los eliminare a todos- me dijo lleno de ira

-Espero y mueras- di un paso y de pronto ya estaba enfrente de el, teniendo yo un orbe oscuro en mi mano, como si fuera natural grite -¡Cero!- impacte el orbe en el abdomen de Skylife, en eso sale disparado un gran rayo de color negro que lo lanza volando, solo pude divisar que no lo mato pero si lo dejo con grandes daños

-Maldito… me vengare- dijo con dificultad mientras caía, en eso vi como un portal se abrió y el cayo en él, después el portal se cerró

 _Di un suspiro por el cansancio y me senté en el suelo un momento para recobrar el aliento, después de unos cuantos minutos me levante y me quede pensando ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Brodek?, me puse a ver a los alrededores, al ver un pueblo decidí ir, tal vez encuentre algo que me ayude, y ahora que lo pienso, soy un humano en el mundo pony, tal vez sea por el hecho de que soy el incorpóreo de Brodek, no lo se_

 _Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un parque, en eso vi a Brodek junto con Overlord y Ventus, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, mire con más detalle y solo eran espejismos de los recuerdos de Brodek, vi como lo encerraron en un cristal que tenía forma de pétalo, después llegaron varios ponys, conocía el nombre de todos ellos, a pesar de que eran ponys, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ventus, Rockaid, Ignos, Tennesse y por ultimo a mi querida Pinkie, pero me quede sorprendido, su vientre estaba algo grande ¿habrá engorado? Bueno da igual, de todas formas se mira muy linda estando así_

 _Vi como Twilight e Ignos levantaron el cristal donde estaba Brodek con su magia, mire que iban en dirección al castillo, así que corrí hacia el castillo, una vez llegue entre por la puerta y me puse a buscar en las habitaciones, no encontraba en la que estaba Brodek, en eso volví a ver a los ponys y los segui hasta una habitación que estaba bastante alegada de la entrada, llegue a una puerta por la que entraron, así que abrí la puerta y quede cejado por unos segundos ya que estaba saliendo mucha luz, cuando recupere la vista mire que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, en el centro de ella mire a Brodek dormido dentro del cristal_

-Vaya, así que al final todo ha sido cierto- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

 _Me acerque, desenfunde mis espadas y las enterré formando una equis, después me senté y me apoye en las espadas, saque una hoja de papel de mi bolsillo y una pluma, sabía que las necesitaría, empecé a escribir una nota algo pequeña y breve, me levante y la coloque entre las espadas de tal manera que no se cayera, di media vuelta y camine hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del cristal_

-Y así mis queridos lectores, es como llegue hasta aquí- dijo Light sin dejar de ver el cristal donde esta Brodek durmiendo –como dije, nunca creerían lo que miraba si no les contaba lo que paso antes de que llegara aquí- tomo una bocanada de aire –je… parece que mis vacaciones de verano acabaron-

 _Teniendo Light una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó al cristal, traspasándolo como si nada, en eso el cristal se empezó a iluminar y se disparó un rayo de luz hacia arriba, desde afuera del castillo de Twilight se podía divisar que el rayo de luz seguía ascendiendo hacia los cielos_

-Twili, apaga la luz- dijo Ignos tapándose con una almohada

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Ventus viendo la luz desde su casa

-Santos corrales ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Tennesse mirando por la ventana la misma luz

-¿Quién fregados encendió la luz? ¿Qué no ven que quiero dormir?- dijo Rockaid tapándose con la cobija

 _En SugarCube Cornner_

-Vaya, que lindo y sale del castillo de Twilight- dijo Pinkie mirando el destellos de luz, volteo para ver a una pony bebe de pelaje rosa, con crin de color negro con un mechón de color verde, su cola de color negro, se despertó dando un bostezando dejando ver sus ojos de color verde lima –awww… te despertaste pequeña, ven con mama-

-Jiji…- sonrio la pony bebe, Pinkie la toma y la pone en su lomo

-Vamos con tu Tía Twilight a ver qué está pasando- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa, la bebe sonríe y se empieza a chupar el casco –ya te dije que no hagas eso Diane-

 _Pinkie le quito el casco de la boca a la bebe y después se encamino hacia el castillo de Twilight, sin saber que se llevaría una gran sorpresa al igual que los demás_

 _-Hoy vuelvo a casa amigos-_

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

 _Yo, mina! solo quiero decirles que recientemente me hice una pagina de Facebook donde infomare cuando haga alguna actualizacion de algun fic que este haciendo, pueden buscarla como "FanFics Brodek117" como foto de perfil esta mi Oc de MLP y de portada mi Oc de Pokemon, pueden darle like si gustan, y ademas pueden contactarme de una manera mas directa sin necesidad de usar , puede y en un principio no conteste rapido debido a que no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y algo mas, tambien publicare videos que encuentre por ahi, e imagenes que me sean divertidos, si se preguntan por que, pues nomas para variar n.n_

Hasta luego :p

No olviden dejar sus reviews mendijos... okey no pues u.u, no lo obligare ni nada, pero harian que me den mas ganas de escribir el proximo capitulo, y como se pueden dar cuenta, cuando estoy motivado e inspirado puedo tener el siguiente cap en un solo dia n.n


	27. Mas problemas

_***Capitulo 27: Mas problemas**_

-¿Qué henos está pasando Twilight?- pregunto Ventus llegando al castillo junto con Fluttershy

-No lo sé, esa luz simplemente salió del cristal donde esta Brodek- contesto Twilight

-Hay que ir a ver qué pasa- dijo Ignos

-Yo apoyo a Ignos- dijo Rainbow

-Espero sea algo importante, interrumpe mi sueño de belleza- dijo Rarity

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Pinkie quien acababa de llegar

-Hola Pinkie, parece que ya va a despertar- dijo Ventus

-Eso es genial, ya quiero ver lo que dirá cuando vea a su hija- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¿Trajiste a Diane contigo?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Sipi… no me gusta dejarla sola- dijo la pony rosa mostrando a la bebe acostada en su lomo

-Awww… que linda se ve- dijeron las yeguas al unísono

-Es cierto, es muy bonita y es increíble que sea hija de Brodek- comento Ventus

-Sí, con lo feo que esta- dijo Ignos

-Jajajajaja…- se reía a carcajadas Tennesse

-Copper- dijo Applejack mirándolo seriamente

-Con lo chin…-

-¡Rockaid!- grito Twilight

-Por eso digo que vamos de una vez a recibir a nuestro amigo- dijo Rockaid

 _Una vez todos llegaron a la habitación donde está durmiendo Brodek, miran que el destello de luz se quitó, el cristal seguía intacto, Pinkie se puso un poco triste al ver que era falsa alarma_

-Bueno, al final solo era eso- dijo Rarity

-¿Uh? ¿Y esas espadas? No estaban ahí antes- comento Ventus mirando dos espadas, una negra y otra blanca

-Parece que tiene una nota ¿Quién la habrá dejado?- pregunto Twilight acercándose a las espadas y tomando la nota con su magia

-Más bien, ¿Cuándo entro alguien al castillo?- dijo Ignos

-Ese es un buen punto- dijo Ventus

–Veamos…- Twilight empezó a leer la nota -"un regalo para mi amigo Brodek, de L.H."

-¿Eso es todo? Que nota tan más corta- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Una nota no necesariamente tiene que ser larga- comento Fluttershy

-¿L.H.? ¿Quién será?- dijo Ventus

-Eh… chicos- dijo Rockaid mirando el cristal

-¿Qué pasa enano?- pregunto Tennesse

-Soy yo, o la Cutie Mark de Brodek es diferente- comento el enano haciendo que todos miraran la CM del pony verde que ahora son dos guitarras formando una equis, una de color negro con blanco y la otra igual pero de colores invertidos a la primera

-Es cierto, esa no es su cutie mark- dijo Twilight

-¿Es posible que una CM cambie?- pregunto Ventus

-Es casi imposible- contesto Ignos

-De hecho, es imposible que pueda cambia- comento Twilight

-¿Entonces como explicas eso Twilight?- pregunto Rainbow

-No lo sé, es muy extraño- contesto la alicornio de la amistad

 _En eso el cristal se empezó a agrietar, se quedaron viendo al cristal y vieron cómo se agrietaba más a cada momento, al final se rompió en varios fragmento que se desvanecieron en destellos de luz, Brodek cayo de frente contra el suelo, llegaron Ventus e Ignos y lo sostuvieron_

-Mmmmm… ¿uh?- Brodek empezó a ver a los lados mirando a Ignos y después a Ventus –Ignos… Ventus… ¡whoa!- despertó de golpe, dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia de ellos -¡yo no fui, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, yo no fui!-

-Brodek, si hubieras hecho algo estarías encerrado en alguna de las celdas de Canterlot- comento Ventus dándole un zape

-Au… ¡hey! Grrrrr…- gruño el pony verde, el pegaso rojo le miro con una sonrisa -¿uh? Ja… jaja… ¡no está!-

-¿Quién no está?- pregunto Fluttershy

-¡Doom! Doom, no está… jajaja- dijo Brodek saltando de un lado a otro alegremente

-Soy yo, ¿o como que Brodek es más hiperactivo que antes?- pregunto Rockaid

-¿Te refieres al de la máscara?- pregunto Ventus

-Sí, el mismo… no está, eso como si se hubiera ido, es genial- dijo el pony verde alegremente

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Brodek y todo eso, así que ya me voy- dijo Rainbow quien bosteza un poco y se despide de todos para después irse

-Bien, yo también me iré, tengo un sueño de belleza que reanudar- dijo Rarity retirándose, al igual que el resto de los demás quienes se despidieron para regresar todos a su respectivo hogar, quedando solo Twilight, Ignos, Fluttershy, Ventus, Pinkie y Brodek

-Por cierto Brodek, ¿Qué harás con respecto a tu cutie mark?- pregunto Ventus

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Brodek, el pegaso rojo le señala su CM -¡noooo! ¡mi cuite mark! ¡¿Qué le paso a mi genial cutie mark?!-

-Tranquilo Brodek, ya lo superaras- comento Ignos

-Bueno, la vida debe continuar- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa, a lo que todos se cayeron de espalda estilo anime –jejeje…-

-Hola Brodek- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

-Hola Pinkie… yo, este… perdón por no decirte nada, no quería preocuparte- dijo Brodek, en eso recibió una bofetada de la pony rosa –au…-

-¡Eres un tonto, no sabes lo triste que estuve cuando me entere!- dijo la pony rosa empezando a lagrimear

-Perdón… no era mi intención- dijo el pony verde con las orejas caídas, en eso ve a una pony bebe escondiéndose entre la crin de Pinkie -¿uh?-

-¡Nada de "¿uh?", te perdiste incluso el nacimiento de nuestra hija!- grito Pinkie con lágrimas en los ojos

-Creo que será mejor dejar que se arreglen ellos solos- comento Ventus

-¿Es broma? Esto se está poniendo interesante- comento Ignos comiendo palomitas

-Vamos Ignos, ellos tienen que hablar en privado- dijo Twilight jalándolo de su cola con su magia

-Pero…- el unicornio azul no termino de hablar ya que la alicornio morada lo miro feo –si Twili-

-Vamos Ven, nosotros también- dijo Fluttershy

-Claro que si cielo- dijo Ventus siguiéndola

-¿Hija?- dijo Brodek sorprendido –fue… fue potranca-

-Si…- Pinkie toma a la bebe y la pone en el suelo –vamos Diane, saluda a tu papá-

 _La bebe se esconde atrás de los cascos de su madre, Brodek se acerca y se acuesta teniendo la cabeza casi tocando el suelo, se movía a un lado para ver a la bebe y ella se hace hacia el otro lado ocultándose del pony verde, Brodek se puso a lado de la bebe sin que se diera cuenta, cuando ella lo miro se asustó y se volvió a esconder_

-Je je je… no te asustes pequeña, no te hare daño- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa y con un tono amable en su voz, la bebe se asomó y se le quedo mirando -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Su nombre es Diane- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, el pony verde alza la vista mirándola –Diane Saber Pie-

-Me encanta- dijo el pony verde levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios a la pony rosa, Diane ve al pony verde con una cara de enojo, se acerca a él, he intenta empujarlo –jejeje… lo siento Diane, pero…- toma a la bebe y la sube a su cabeza, ella se queda extrañada, en eso bosteza y se empieza a quedar dormida –jejeje… tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí- la bebe se queda dormida -es adorable igual que su madre-

-Solo lo dices para que no me enoje más contigo de lo que ya estoy- dijo la pony rosa dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar de vuelta a casa estando un poco sonrojada

-Vamos Pinkie ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- dijo Brodek siguiéndola

-No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá- dijo Pinkie molesta -¡ya se! Nada de cupcakes por un mes-

-Awww… que mala- dijo el pony verde teniendo las orejas caídas

 _Ya en la mañana_

-Hola Sr. y Sra. Cake- saludo Brodek

-Hola, es bueno que estés bien- dijo la Sra. Cake

-Espero y te mantengas alejado de la cocina, de por si la última vez dejaste un desastre- dijo el Sr. Cake

-Jejeje… no les prometo nada- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa teniendo un casco en la nuca

-Descuiden tengo la solución a eso- dijo Pinkie

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?- pregunto Brodek, en eso Pinkie sube a Diane en el lomo del pony verde

-Tu cuidaras a Diane- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

-Oki…- dijo el pony verde tranquilo

-No aceptare un no por… ¡¿Qué?!- grito Pinkie

-Que esta bien- contesto Brodek

-Vaya, no me esperaba que pasara esto- dijo la pony rosa

-¿Por qué no? Digo, he estado ausente por un año y medio, me perdi el nacimiento de mi hija, sin contar que ella casi no me conoce… pienso que es buena idea que la cuide, así podría reponer parte del tiempo que he estado ausente- dijo el pony verde

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Brodek?- pregunto Pinkie

-Jajaja… soy yo… creo… ¿Qué acaso es extraño que lo haya dicho?- pregunto Brodek

-Bastante diría yo- dijo la Sra. Cake

-Jejeje… descuida Pinkie, la cuidare bien- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Más te vale, si algo le pasa no tendrás cupcakes hasta dentro de dos años- comento Pinkie

-Uhg… está bien- dijo Brodek saliendo del lugar

 _Más tarde, Brodek se encontraba en el parque pensando en que podría hacer con su hija_

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer como padre?- se preguntaba Brodek mirando a la bebe y ella se le quedaba mirando –¡aaaahhh! No sé qué debo hacer- se tira de espalda al suelo mirando el cielo

-jijiji…- Diane camina y se acuesta en el pecho de su padre

-Aaaahh… necesito ayuda- dijo el pony verde

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar- dijo una voz conocida, Brodek volteo y miro a Fluttershy –bueno, si quieres-

-Sí, es buena idea, claro si no te molesta ayudarme- dijo Brodek

-Claro que no, después de todo es por el bien de la pequeña Diane- dijo la pegaso amarilla, la bebe la mira y estira sus cascos -¿puedo?-

-Adelante- el pony verde le da a la bebe a Fluttershy –oye Fluttershy, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer como padre?-

-Bueno, no lo sé… pero debes amarla, protegerla y siempre hacerla feliz- contesto Fluttershy

-Mmmm… algo me dice que lo sacaste de un libro- comento Brodek

-Es que en la biblioteca de Twilight hay alguno que otro libro sobre ese tema- dijo la pegaso amarilla un poco apenada

-Genial… iré a verlos- dijo el pony verde tomando a la bebe subiéndola en su lomo –si puedo más tarde te la llevo para que juegues con ella, se nota que te agradan los bebes… a ver si se les prende el foco a Ventus y te da algunos-

-Bueno…-

-Jejeje… descuida no te preocupes, nos vemos luego y gracias- dijo Brodek encaminándose hacia la biblioteca de Twilight

 _Estando ya en la biblioteca_

-Así que quieres un libro para saber tus deberes como padre ¿cierto?- dijo Twilight mientras leía un libro

-Sip…- contesto Brodek

-Estos libros te pueden servir… _aunque lo dudo realmente_ \- dijo la alicornio morada en su mente esa última parte mientras le entregaba tres libros diferentes

-Yeeeyy… gracias, te los traeré cuando pueda… _si es que no los pierdo_ \- dijo el pony verde eso último en su mente mientras sonreía y guardaba los libros en su crin, Diane miro eso y se quedó extrañada

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Twilight

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Brodek

-Guardar los libros en tu crin- dijo la alicornio

-Je je je… eso un secreto- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa traviesa –si te lo dijera Pinkie se enojaría conmigo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Twilight

-Mmmm… bueno, ella me enseño como hacer ese tipo de cosas, y me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie- contesto Brodek

-¿Pinkie Promesa?- pregunto la alicornio con una ceja en alto

-Yep…- contesto el pony verde –bueno, nos vemos luego-

-De acuerdo, adiós Diane- dijo Twilight, la bebe se despide agitando el casco –ah, y se te olvido esto la otra vez-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Brodek, al darse cuenta la alicornio le dio dos espadas con su magia –pero no son mías-

-Pues en la nota que tenían dice que son para ti- dijo la alicornio morada

-¿Nota?- dijo el pony verde, en eso Twilight le da la nota que tenía, la lee y después la guarda –bueno, si dice que son para mi está bien… pero vendré por ellas luego, ya que no esté cuidando a Diane-

-Está bien-

 _Brodek regresa a SugarCube Cornner, entra a la cocina y toma algunos cupcakes sin que se dieran cuenta, después se subió al cuarto, se recostó en la cama teniendo a un lado a Diane y puso los libros sobre la cama, empezó a leerlos pero después de un rato empezó a haber un mal olor_

-Por Celestia… ¿Qué es ese olor?- dijo Brodek, en eso ve a la bebe y se acerca, la huele y se queda asqueado queriendo vomitar –ya sé que es…- toma a la bebe y le intenta cambiar el pañal pero Diane se movía mucho –deja de moverte enana-

-Gyajijiji- se reía Diane, el pony verde con algo de dificultad le cambia el pañal

-Bien… ya está, por ahora- dijo el pony verde -¿Qué se supone que hare contigo enana?-

-No le digas así a Diane, Brodek- dijo Pinkie entrando al cuarto

-Perdón… es una manía que tengo debido a mi hermana- dijo Brodek

-¿Cómo está mi pequeña?- dijo la pony rosa acercándose, la bebe sonríe alegre al ver a su madre –que bueno que estas bien, no te hizo nada malo tu padre ¿o sí?-

-Yo no sería capaz de hacerle algo- dijo el pony verde defendiéndose

-¿Y esos libros?- pregunto Pinkie

-Ah… je je je… no es algo de lo que te debas preocupar- dijo Brodek algo apenado escondiendo los libros

-Uhm… "Como ser padre a pesar de ser un idiota"- dijo la pony rosa leyendo el título del libro

-Jijiji…- Diane se ríe

-¡Oye! No lo leas en voz alta que los lectores lo leerán- dijo el pony verde quitándole el libro y guardándolo –por cierto Pinkie… ¿Qué paso con mi dinero?-

-Si… sobre eso, me lo gaste- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Brodek

-Es que ocupaba comprar la cuna para Diane y algunas cuantas cosas más- dijo la pony rosa

-Aaaahhh… está bien, ahora tendré que hacer más trabajos para poder conseguir algo de dinero- comento el pony verde

-A no… quedaste que el último trabajo seria el ultimo, me lo prometiste- dijo Pinkie

-¿Y cómo quieres que consiga dinero si no tengo donde trabajar?- dijo Brodek

-Puedes trabajar con los Cake- contesto la pony rosa

-Tardare mucho en conseguir la cantidad que ocupo- dijo el pony verde

-No me importa, es muy peligroso, ya vez lo que paso la última vez- dijo Pinkie cruzándose de brazos

-Lo se… pero no pensé que el criminal que buscaba realmente me buscaba mi arma y por los cristales de Ethernano- comento Brodek

-No Brodek, no quiero que nuestra hija crezca sin su padre- dijo la pony rosa mirándolo con seriedad

-Sé que te preocupas, pero no puedo hacer nada mejor que eso- dijo el pony verde –solo dame un mes, en un mes consigo el dinero suficiente, además hare trabajos sencillos dentro de Equestria-

-Lo pensare… pero eso no significa que sea un si- dijo Pinkie

-Está bien… bueno me daré un baño- dijo Brodek encaminándose al baño

-Eso sería bueno, llevas un año y medio sin darte uno- comento la pony rosa

-Lo se… ¿no es genial?- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Muévelas Brodek, que apestas- dijo Pinkie

-Está bien, está bien… no me presiones que voy más lento- dijo Brodek

 _El pony verde se encamina a darse un baño, una vez llega abre la regadera y llena la tina con agua caliente, se mete y se recuesta, cierra los ojos quedándose dormido, al poco tiempo se despierta al ver a Pinkie junto a él, se sorprende un poco a la vez que se ruboriza un poco_

-¿Qué haces pastelito?- pregunto el pony verde

-Nada…- contesto la pony rosa acostándose encima de el

-¿Y Diane? Pensé que no te gustaba dejarla sola- dijo Brodek

-Está durmiendo, no despertara hasta en dos horas- contesto Pinkie

-Oh, ya tienes medido bien sus tiempos- comento el pony verde

–Sabes, te extrañe mucho- dijo la pony rosa

-Lo siento de verdad, de no haberlo hecho hubiera muerto antes de que Diane naciera- dijo Brodek

-Lo sé, Ven me lo explico, pero aun así, debiste decirme- dijo Pinkie alzando la vista para verlo

-No tenía el valor para decirte- comento el pony verde

-Soy consciente de que eres caza recompensas, de que es un trabajo en el que se corren muchos peligros, ¿y aun así no tienes el valor para decirme las cosas?- dijo la pony rosa

-Es diferente…-

-¿En qué?- le interrumpió Pinkie

-Una cosa es mi trabajo, y otra cosa es el decirte algo que te preocupara- contesto Brodek

-Para mí es lo mismo- comento la pony rosa

-Pero para mí no…-

 _Mientras Brodek y Pinkie hablaban, en una tierra distante de Equestria, el clima esta de lo peor, nubes negras cargadas de rayos y truenos, acompañados de una fuerte lluvia y viento_

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Es un pequeño pony- dijo un minotauro viendo a un pony con túnica negra con capucha tapándole la cara, sus cascos eran tapados por guanteletes y botas negras

-Jajajaja…- se reía con un tono malvado –yo no tengo nada de pequeño-

-Me llegas un poco arriba de la cintura, para mi eres un pequeño- dijo el minotauro

-Eso está por verse- una energía oscura empezó a rodear al encapuchado -¡Resurrection, Desperation!-

 _Varios días después_

 _Brodek se encontraba en Canterlot estando acompañado de su hija Diane, se dirigía hacia el castillo, a la mitad del camino se encontró con varios guardias reales quienes le acompañaron hasta la entrada, el pony verde estaba un poco nervioso ya que no era usual que Ventus lo llamara así sin más, una vez se reunió con el pegaso rojo ambos se dirigieron a el área de las celdas_

-¿Qué sucede Ventus?- pregunto Brodek

-No lo se, un minotauro llego con varias heridas, lo atendimos y pidió que te llamaran- contesto Ventus

-¡¿A mí?! ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pony verde, Diane miraba curiosa el lugar

-¿En serio trajiste a tu hija contigo?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Lo admito, no me puedo separar de ella- comento Brodek

-Bueno, solo mantenla a salvo- dijo Ventus –volviendo al otro tema… no lo dijo, simplemente lo pidió-

-Que quede en claro que yo no he hecho nada- dijo el pony verde

 _Una vez llegaron a la celda donde estaba preso el minotauro, Brodek le dio a Ventus la bebe, el pegaso rojo la tomo y la puso en su lomo a la vez que se mantenía un poco alegado para mantener la seguridad de Diane_

-¿Quién eres y por qué me buscas?- Brodek pregunto con seriedad mirando al minotauro

-Yo… yo soy Jundu- se presentó el minotauro, hablaba de una forma quebradiza -¿tu… tu eres Brodek?-

-Si-

-Él ha vuelto, él me dijo que te dijera eso, y que pronto sabrías de él- dijo Jundu con temor

-¿Él? ¿Quién es "él"?- pregunto el pony verde

-Doom- contesto el minotauro

-¡¿Qué?!- Brodek grito sorprendido -¿Cómo sé que lo que me dices es cierto?-

-El arraso con mi pueblo, me dejo con vida para que te diera el mensaje…- en eso el cuerpo de Jundu se empezó a inflar como si fuera un globo -¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡No quiero morir!-

-¡Al suelo!- grito el pony verde saltando aun lado tomando a Diane, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, el pegaso rojo se puso a cubierto

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- grito el minotauro aterrorizado mientras se seguía expandiendo hasta explotar cubriendo las paredes de la celda con sangre

-Diane… cierra los ojos- dijo Brodek, la bebe asintió con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos y se los tapo con sus cascos

-¿Qué demonios? Exploto- dijo Ventus al ver la celda

-Esto es malo… muy malo- dijo el pony verde

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Doom sigue vivo, no sé como pero algo me dice que alguien está involucrado en todo esto, alguien debió separarnos… la cuestión es ¿Quién?- dijo Brodek dejando a Diane en su lomo

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero que mi sobrina mire eso- dijo Ventus señalando la celda con su casco

-¿Sobrina? ¿Desde cuándo acordamos que serias su sobrina?- pregunto el pony verde

-¿Qué? No puedo serlo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado- comento el pegaso rojo

-Aaahh… está bien, de todos modos Pinkie ya me había dicho algo similar- contesto Brodek

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a Doom?- pregunto Ventus con una ceja en alto

-No lo sé… por ahora será mejor que Pinkie cuide de Diane, luego si a Doom se le da por atacarme no quiero que Diane este conmigo- contesto el pony verde saliendo del lugar –además necesito hacer algunos cuantos trabajos, y hay muy buenas recompensas-

-Pensé que Pinkie te prohibió volver a cazar criminales- comento el pegaso rojo siguiéndolo

-Ahora es diferente, Pinkie se gastó el dinero que tenía guardado para comprar el terreno que quería, tengo que conseguir dinero para ello ¿sabes?- dijo Brodek –además, si Doom viene por mi será mejor que me esté moviendo constantemente-

-Y así cuando te ataque puedas pelear con él con todas tus fuerzas sin que nadie salga lastimado ¿cierto?- comento Ventus

-Si… más o menos- contesto el pony verde

-Brodek…- dijo Overlord saliendo de un portal –tenemos que hablar-

-Ven, lleva a Diane con Pinkie y dile que llegare hasta la noche- dijo Brodek dándole a la bebe al pegaso rojo

-Seguro… pero me tendrás que explicar todo lo que él te diga- comento Ventus

-Eso no lo creo…- Overlord fue interrumpido por Brodek

-Está bien, de todos modos tendré que decirle- comento el pony verde

-Bien… vamos- dijo el demonio entrando al portal

-Volveré pronto… _espero_ \- dijo Brodek siguiendo a Overlord a través del portal


	28. Rival eterno parte 1

_***Capitulo 28: Rival eterno parte 1**_

 _A pasado un mes desde que Brodek se enteró de que Doom seguía vivo, actualmente se la pasa moviéndose constantemente a su muy pésame, ya que prefiere quedarse con su hija a tener que estar viéndola cada cierto tiempo, a pesar de eso lo hace por su seguridad y la de Pinkie_

 _Pasado de media noche, se empezó a escuchar el llanto de Diane, Pinkie empujo a Brodek fuera de la cama tirándolo al suelo escuchándose un fuerte golpe, el pony verde se medió despertó mirando a los lados y escuchando el llanto de su hija, dio un suspiro y se levantó para ir a ver qué pasaba, al llegar a la cuna, que de hecho esta en el otro extremo del cuarto, Brodek la tomo con sus cascos cargándola_

-¿Qué pasa Diane?- pregunto Brodek, voltea a ver la hora en el reloj y eran las 2:35 de la madrugada, en eso escucha el gruñido del estómago de la bebe –no inventes enana es de madrugada y tú con hambre-

-No le digas enana, y ve a calentarle su leche- dijo Pinkie hablando dormida

-Ni siquiera durmiendo me dejas en paz mujer- comento Brodek, en eso es golpeado en la cabeza con peluche –grrrr…-

 _Brodek calmo a Diane y la subió a su lomo, ella inflo sus mejillas y se subió a la cabeza de su padre, el pony verde dio un suspiro y se encamino a la cocina_

-Bien… instructivos, listos- dijo el pony verde sacando una hoja –paso uno; limpiar el biberón- toma el biberón y lo enjuaga en el lavado –paso dos; secarlo y después echarle la leche- lo seca y le echa la leche intentando no tirarla –paso tres; calentar la leche por un minuto en el microondas… uhm… esto es sencillo, no sé por qué la Sra. Cake se molesta en dejarme esto-

 _Tras unos minutos después de hacer cada paso de las instrucciones que le dejo la Sra. Cake de como calentar la leche para Diane sin tener que hacer explotar algo, revisa que no este muy caliente y una vez lo comprobó le dio el biberón a su hija, Diane al ver el biberón estiro los cascos tomándolo y empezando a tomarse la leche_

-Oye, tranquila, luego te da hipo- dijo Brodek quitándole el biberón, Diane pone carita triste –oh… rayos, odio que hagas eso- le vuelve a dar el biberón y la bebe sonríe traviesa

-Hip… hip…- y dicho y hecho, a Diane le dio hipo

-Vez, te dije- el pony verde toma a su hija y le da palmaditas en su espalda, Diane eructa para después sonreír alegre

 _Brodek da un suspiro y se encamina junto con la bebe devuelta a su cuarto, antes de subir las escaleras se detiene al ver a alguien con unos atuendos negros tapándole todo el cuerpo, lo miro con seriedad viendo que tenía forma de pony, tomo a Diane y la puso en su lomo_

-Jajaja… parece que vives muy a gusto ¿no lo crees Brodek?- pregunto el encapuchado

-Tu… ¿Qué quieres Doom?- pregunto Brodek mirándolo seriamente

-Jajaja… no te enojes, solo vine a visitarte mi viejo amigo- comento Doom

-Tú no eres y nunca serás mi amigo- dijo el pony verde frunciendo el seño

-Que cruel eres conmigo, después de tantos años de compartir el mismo cuerpo, y así me tratas- se destapo la cara dejando ver una máscara blanca con una textura similar a la de un hueso, también dejando ver un poco de su pelaje que es de color amarillo

-Crees que no sé quién eres en realidad- dijo Brodek bastante molesto

-Jajaja… cierto, tu mantienes contacto con Overlord, pero eso no te ayudara- dijo Doom empezando a caminar alrededor de el –parece que nuestra pequeña ha crecido bastante-

-¿Nuestra? Ni en tus sueños- dijo el pony verde, Diane al verlo se ocultó con la crin de su padre

-Recuerda que cuando tú querida pony estaba embarazada de ella cuando todavía estábamos unidos, así que también tiene parte de mi genética- dijo el demonio acercando un casco hacia Diane

-Aléjate de mi hija- dijo Brodek mirando de frente a Doom de una manera amenazante

-Je… no te preocupes, al igual que tú y yo, tu hija también comparte cuerpo con mi hija- dijo Doom cambiando el tono de su voz a uno serio –parece que al igual que tú, tu hija tiene mucha suerte de que mi pequeña no la poseyera-

-Grrrr… si tú le tocas un solo cabello de su crin, te matare y después iré al onreifni para acabar contigo para siempre- amenazo el pony verde

-Mmmm… sería una buena idea, pero tengo planes Brodek, y en esos planes estas tu- comento el demonio caminando hacia un portal que se abrió –cuando llegue el momento vendré por ti-

-Ni pienses que hare lo que tú quieras Doom- dijo Brodek seriamente

 _Doom voltea a verlo con una sonrisa malvada para después darse media vuelta y entrar al portal, Brodek se lleva un casco al pecho y siente como late su corazón a mil por hora, respira intentando tranquilizarse, una vez se tranquiliza toma a Diane, la mira por unos segundos y después la abraza, sin darse cuenta a Brodek le sale una lagrima que recorre su mejilla y cae en la cabeza de la bebe, ella alza la vista viendo a su padre_

-Ya todo está bien pequeña, no dejare que nadie te lastime, ni a ti ni a tu madre, ni a ninguno de mis amigos- dijo el pony verde sonriendo lo más que podía, Diane lo sigue viendo y después lo abraza –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y te protegeré no importa si tengo que dar mi vida haciéndolo-

 _Dicho eso, Brodek subió al cuarto junto con su hija, una vez llego acostó a Diane en su cuna pero ella estiro los cascos, el pony verde dio una ligera sonrisa y tomo a la bebe llevándosela a la cama junto con su madre, se acostó y puso a la bebe en medio de Pinkie y el, Diane abraza a su padre y este le da un beso en la frente, la bebe no duro mucho y se quedó dormida profundamente, al cabo de unos minutos Brodek le siguió durmiéndose_

 _Ya en la mañana_

-Brodek- dijo Pinkie intentando despertarlo –pss… Brodek…- lo movió pero seguía dormido -¡Brodek!-

-¡Whoa!- Brodek se despierta de golpe cayéndose de la cama –au…- exclamo sacudiéndose la cabeza, se levanta y mira a Pinkie algo enojada –buenos días-

-¿Por qué Diane no estaba en la cuna?- pregunto la pony rosa algo molesta cargando a Diane quien todavía seguía dormida

-Ahm… se podría decir que me lo pidió y no pude evitar decirle que no- contesto el pony verde tragando un poco de saliva

-Mmmmm…- Pinkie se le queda viendo, Brodek sonríe algo nervioso –te creeré… por ahora-

-Ufff… _estuvo cerca_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente

 _En eso Pinkie se voltea rápidamente estando frente a él, ambos chocaban sus narices, Brodek sonreía nervioso y como en el anime le salían varias gotas de sudor en su nuca, el pony verde no lo pensó y le dio un beso, se separó de ella y se puso las casacas con las espadas enfundadas en su lomo formando una equis con ellas_

-Nos vemos en unos días, no me extrañes- dijo el pony verde saltando por la ventana cayendo al suelo y empezando a correr

-¡Vuelve aquí Brodek!- grito Pinkie haciendo que Diane se despertara, la bebe mira hacia los lados y al no ver a su padre empieza a llorar –hay, perdón Diane… ya, ya, tranquila, tu padre volverá en unos días-

 _Mientras Brodek seguía alejándose miro a los Caballeros de la Realeza reunidos en la estación de tren junto con sus ponys especiales, se detuvo y saludo a todos, en eso le hace una seña a Ventus para hablar más en privado_

-Necesito un favor Ven- dijo Brodek seriamente

-¿Qué ocupas y veré que puedo hacer?- pregunto Ventus

-Mientras no estoy necesito que protejas a Diane y a Pinkie, él estuvo aquí anoche- contesto el pony verde

-¿Doom estuvo aquí? No me di cuenta de ello- comento el pegaso rojo

-Descuida, ni yo me di cuenta de cuando llego… algo trama, lo sé por lo que me dijo…- Brodek empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior

-Ojala y solo este mintiendo- comento Ventus

-Yo pienso lo mismo, estaré fuera por unos días, y no puedo irme sin saber que alguien las protege- dijo el pony verde

-Los demás y yo vamos a Los Pegasus a detener a algunos bandidos de por la zona, nos tomara un día el trabajo, así que cuanta con que las protegeré una vez que vuelva- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo- dijo Brodek –bueno me tengo que ir, llevo buscando a este tipo por varios días- mostro un cartel de se busca con la imagen de un perro diamante –la última vez que lo vieron fue en Manehattan, así que no ha de estar muy lejos de ahí-

-Suerte con eso, me tengo que ir, los demás esperan- dijo Ventus

-Igualmente amigo- dijo el pony verde, ambos chocan sus cascos y tomaron los dos rumbos diferentes

 _Desde una montaña a lo lejos desde donde se puede ver Ponyville se miraba a un pony encapuchado con ropas negras, mirando con unos binoculares a Brodek quien salía de Ponyville, se quita la capucha y se ve a un pegaso gris con crin de color negro y ojos rojos, era Wind quien sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo_

-Pronto me vengare por lo que me hiciste mi viejo amigo, y te mostrare el poder que he adquirido al renacer como demonio- dijo Wind con una sonrisa malvada alzando vuelo, pero sus alas eran diferentes, ya no eran las de un pegaso, más bien ahora sus alas son de demonio –pronto todo lo que conoces desaparecerá y seré yo quien te de muerte-

 _Wind se va volando, en eso se abre un portal delante de él, el cual atraviesa y este portal se cierra una vez entra Wind quien ahora es un demonio_

 _Ya han pasado dos días desde que Brodek dejo Ponyville y actualmente se encuentra en Manehattan, aprovecho la ida visito a su familia, y como siempre Spear recibe a su hijo con un golpe en la cara lanzándolo hacia atrás cayendo de espalda, Brodek se levanta y corre hacia su padre, esquiva un golpe de Spear y le da un rodillazo mandándolo al interior de la mansión, Leaf al verlos solo suspiro y siguió leyendo su revista de Pegasister del editor Black-spyro, en el cual sale de portada Holy Blade_

 _Rain iba bajando las escaleras y lo primero que ve es a su hermano mayor y a su padre pelear, suspira y se lleva un casco a la frente, a lado de él paso Shiny vio a su hermano y padre he hizo lo mismo que Rain, salvo que ella se acercó a ellos y grito una nota alta haciendo que la copa de vino de su madre se rompiera, Spear y Brodek se taparon los oídos y se tiraron al suelo_

-¡Ya basta los dos, parecen un par de tontos!- les grita Shiny, tanto padre como hijo estaban sentados mirando al frente, ella pasaba de un lado a otro –¡ya va siendo hora de que se comporten como tal!-

-Pero si él es el que me recibe con golpes- dijo Brodek defendiéndose

-Pues si nos vinieras a visitar más seguido no tendría por qué hacerlo, maldito mocoso- dijo Spear

-¡¿Qué dijiste anciano?!- grito el pony verde, él y su padre chocaban sus frentes mirándose enojados ambos de los ojos le salían rayos que chocaban

-¡¿Quieres pelear? ¿Eh? ¿Eso quieres?!- gritaba el pegaso azul, los dos empezaron a gruñir como si fueran perros, en eso Shiny les da un zape a los dos

-¡Parecen niños, ya ni yo, ya ni la chingan!- grito Shiny

-¡Shiny cuida esa boquita!- grito Spear mirando a su hija bastante molesto

-¡Lo hare cuando dejes de actuar como un niño!- le contra dice la pegaso amarilla –¡así que no me digas nada!-

-Si hija- dijo el pegaso azul con las orejas caídas

-Pffff…- Brodek se intenta contener la risa, pero no pudo más y se rio a carcajadas -¡aaaaajajajajaja!-

-¡Y tu cállate!- dijo Shiny dándole un zape a su hermano

-Está bien hermanita- dijo el pony verde también con las orejas caídas

-¡Ahora los dos se dan del casco, se abrazan y se disculpan, ¿me escucharon?!- dijo la pegaso amarilla

-Si- dijeron los dos al unísono, los dos hicieron lo que Shiny les dijo, pero al momento de abrazarse se susurraron mutuamente – _esto no ha acabado_ \- y después se disculparon

-Bien… así me gusta, ahora, Blast ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- pregunto Shiny

-Bueno… ando buscando a un criminal que ronda por aquí- contesto Brodek mostrando el cartel de se busca –y me dieron ganas de venir a ver como estaban-

-Uhm… creo que fue hacia Baltimare, pero no estoy seguro- comento Spear

-¿Cómo esta Pinkie y mi sobrina?- pregunto Shiny

-Están bien hermanita, no te preocupes- contesto el pony verde

-A ver cuando las traes, holgazán- comento la pegaso amarilla

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes que es sobrina y no sobrino?- pregunto Brodek

-Jejeje… tengo mis formas de saber las cosas hermanito- dijo Shiny

-Bien… procurare mantenerme alerta de ti- comento el pony verde

-Por favor, le envías una carta cada semana desde que nos dijo lo que le paso a Blast- dijo Rain

-¿Qué?- dijo Brodek sorprendió

-Como lo oyes, Pinkie nos mandó una carta explicándonos que dormirías por uno o dos años en un cristal- dijo el pegaso azul

-Sí, desde entonces nos mandamos cartas cada cierto tiempo, incluso me envió la foto de Diane- dijo Shiny

-A bueno… yo me voy, tengo cosas por no hacer- comento Brodek con una sonrisa –nos vemos luego mamá, hermanos, anciano-

 _Brodek se despidió de su familia y se dirigió hacia Baltimare, en donde buscaría pistas o algo que lo llevara a encontrar el criminal, su viaje le duro dos días ya que por querer ahorrar dinero se fue caminando, al llegar busco información en cada lugar que se le ocurrió, mientras caminaba por la ciudad sentía que alguien lo seguía, no le dio importancia ya que iba preparado por si lo atacaban_

 _Camino por la ciudad por unos minutos más hasta que llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca para descansar un poco, al poco tiempo paso un pony con una carreta de helados, compro uno con sabor a fresa y regreso a sentarse en la banca, Brodek podía notar que algunos ponys lo miraban extrañado por tener armas en su espalda, sin mostrar mucho interés se quitó las cascas colocándolas a un lado para recostarse en la banca, se llevó sus cascos a la nuca para usarlos como almohada, se quedó mirando el cielo durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en el parque, tomo las casacas y se las puso de nuevo en su lomo_

-Jajaja… te diste cuenta, eres bueno amigo- dijo el pony encapuchado saliendo de un portal

-Esa voz tan irritante… ja, no pensé que te volvería a ver Wind- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa burlona, se destapa la cara mostrando que efectivamente era Wind quien le hablaba

-Prepárate Brodek, esta vez acabare contigo- dijo Wind invocando dos dagas negras con forma de luna creciente

-Si no me pudiste matar antes…- el pony verde desenfunda sus espadas -¿qué te hace pensar que ahora si lo podrás hacer?-

-Te mostrare el poder que adquirí al renacer como demonio- comento el demonio apuntando con el filo de una de las dagas que tenia de donde se formó un orbe de color rojo bordeado de negro -¡Cero¡-

-¡Oh, mierda!- grito Brodek saltando a un lado esquivando por poco ese ataque -¡¿Estas demente? Podrías matar a miles con eso!-

-Lo sé, pero al único que quiero matar en este instante es a ti- dijo Wind quien se lanza contra el pony verde dando varios cortes con sus dagas

-¡Que no conoces la frase "olvidar y perdonar"!- comento el pony verde chocando sus espadas con las dagas del demonio quedándose viendo ambos

-Nunca la he escuchado- dijo el demonio dando un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia –después de que acabe contigo, seguirá tu familia-

-¡Si los tocas te mato!- grito Brodek lleno de ira

 _Ambos se lanzan uno en contra del otro chocando sus armas, sacando chispas, Wind bloquea el ataque de Brodek y le da una fuerte patada en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia un edificio de las cercanías, al impactar el pony verde escupe algo de sangre, en eso aparece el demonio y le da nuevamente una patada en el abdomen haciendo que la pared del edifico se rompiera, lanzando a Brodek contra una de las paredes internas del edificio, Wind vuelve a cargar su cero y lo lanza, destruyendo así el edificio completamente con el pony verde en su interior_

 _Brodek sale de entre los escombros con algunos moretones, Wind frunce el ceño al ver que seguía con vida, el pony verde se lanza contra el demonio dándole un golpe en la quijada con la empuñadura de su espada negra lanzándolo lejos, Brodek se limpia la sangre de la boca y después se lanza contra Wind, el demonio coge una gran roca y se la lanza al pony verde, este usando sus espadas hace un corte fino partiendo la roca a la mitad, Wind aprovecha y le da un puñetazo en sus costillas del lado derecho sacándole el aire, lo toma de una de sus patas para dar vueltas varias vueltas y lanzarlo al aire, extiende sus alas y lo persigue_

-Maldición… es fuerte- dijo Brodek dándose la vuelta en el aire

-¡Esto aún no acaba!- grito Wind dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula al pony verde para después tomarlo de una de sus patas y lanzarlo contra el suelo, estampándose con fuerza

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- grito el pony verde a la vez que escupía sangre de la boca, en eso aparece Wind dándole una patada descendente en el abdomen estrellándolo con más fuerza contra el suelo

-¡No sabes la humillación que sufrí aquel día!- grito el demonio lleno de ira -¡te hare pagar todas y cada una de ellas!-

 _Wind toma del cuello a Brodek levantándolo, el pony verde lo se libera y toma la cabeza del demonio con sus cascos para después darle un fuerte cabezazo, Wind dio un grito de dolor mientras una línea de sangre recorría su rostro al igual que Brodek, el pony verde se lanzó contra el demonio y el demonio contra él, empezaron a intercambiar rápidos puñetazos y patadas, Brodek bloquea uno de los golpes de Wind y le responde con un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Wind se recupera a tiempo para volver a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas para luego darle una patada directa en sus costillas del lado derecho_

 _Vuelven a intercambiar golpes, en eso Brodek le da un rodillazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia atrás, lo intercepta rápidamente y usando sus patas traseras le da varias patadas en las costillas de Wind, el demonio sostiene con fuerza una de las patas del pony verde y usando sus alas da un giro completo estrellándolo en el suelo con fuerza, Brodek le aplica una llave con sus cascos delanteros asfixiándolo pero Wind levanta vuelo para después estrellarlo contra el suelo haciendo que el pony verde lo soltara_

-Me alegro que puedas mantenerme el paso, seria aburrido acabar contigo rápido- comento Wind viendo a Brodek tendido en el suelo respirando algo agitado

-Ja… no me dejare vencer, por alguien como tú- contesto Brodek levantándose con algo de dificultad – _no pensé que sería difícil enfrentar a un demonio sin la ayuda de un arma demoniaca_ -

-Entonces puedo subir el nivel- dijo el demonio apareciendo enfrente del pony verde dándole un golpe en el abdomen lanzándolo contra un edificio, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió atravesando varios edificios provocando que estos se derrumbaran –tsk… no eras la gran cosa-

-Haytatatatatatata… eso dolió maldición- dijo el pony verde saliendo de los escombros del ultimo edificio, por suerte ningún pony salió herido y los que estaban ahí salieron corriendo alertando a todo el mundo que había una batalla bastante peligrosa

 _Wind y Brodek se lanzaron a gran velocidad intercambiando puñetazos y patadas, el demonio lo alcanza a tomar de un casco para lanzarlo contra los edificios, el pony verde se recupera dándole un puñetazo en el abdomen, coloca sus patas traseras en la cabeza de Wind y da un gira hacia atrás estrellándolo contra el suelo, la guardia real llego a detenerlos pero al ver la intensidad de la batalla no podían acercarse en lo más mínimo_

-Rápido, envíen a un pegaso a Canterlot, que informe lo que está sucediendo- dijo un guardia real

-Si señor- contesto otro guardia real en posición de firmes

 _Brodek salió de escombros moviendo una gran roca, usando gran fuerza levanta la roca y se la lanza a Wind, el demonio lo esquiva y se lanza tacleando al pony verde estrellándose contra otro edificio traspasando varias paredes, Brodek lo empieza a golpear en la espalda con su codo intentando liberarse, pero no podía emplear mucha fuerza debido a que Wind lo estaba estrellando constantemente contra una pared, el pony verde junto sus cascos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca al demonio liberándose así de él, Wind le da una patada giratoria en las costillas del lado derecho haciendo que escupiera sangre, empelando más fuerza lo lanza fuera del edificio, el demonio empezó a lanzarle sillas, mesas, sartenes, cuchillos y cuanta cosa se encontraba_

 _El pony verde saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando todo lo que Wind le lanzaba, hasta que en una de esas le lanza una estufa, Brodek grito sorprendido y salto hacia un lado_

-¡Estás loco!- grito Brodek mientras seguía esquivando los utensilios domésticos

-¡No más de lo que tu estas!- grito Wind lanzándole una cama matrimonial

-¡Whoa!- el pony verde salta a un lado esquivando la cama

-¡Esto no es un deporte ¿sabes?!- grito el demonio

-¡Pues deja de lanzarme cosas como marica y ven por…!- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que Wind le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia arriba atravesando los cuatro pisos del edificio

 _Brodek sale volando, de algún modo se acomoda y cae de pie en el tejado del edificio, Wind sale volando buscando al pony verde, cuando se da media vuelta Brodek lo taclea haciendo que los dos cayeran en picada hacia el suelo, una vez impactan ambos dan un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia uno del otro, el clima empezó a empeorar, nubes negras se acumulaban en el cielo, junto con rayos y truenos acompañados de fuertes vientos y lluvia_

 _Tanto Brodek como Wind, se encontraban ya con varios rasguños y moretones, al igual que alguna que otra herida de la cual salía sangre, los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, segundos que eran un total silencio mutuo, pareciendo segundos casi eternos, los rayos y truenos alcanzaban a hacer contacto con el suelo, cayendo a los lados del pony y del demonio_

 _Ambos desaparecen de la vista, moviendo se a alta velocidad entre la lluvia, los rayos y los truenos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los puños y patadas chocar, al igual que una ligera onda expansiva se formaba en diferentes partes, un combate que surgió por una venganza, y el deseo de proteger a sus familiares, dos cosas totalmente opuestas que al final colisionan, no son dioses, pero aun así la batalla entre los dos parecía como si se enfrentaran dos grandes titanes del combate, ninguno cedía ante el otro, no titubeaban al momento de chocar sus puños y patadas, solo había una cosa en común que pasaba por la mente de los dos lo cual es_

 _-Debo ganar-_


	29. Rival eterno parte 2

_***Capitulo 29: Rival eterno parte 2**_

 _Por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, un guardia real corría a toda prisa a la sala del trono para informarle a la Princesa lo que sucedía en Baltimare, una vez llego la princesa lo miro algo agitado, como si hubiera hecho un largo viaje_

-Princesa Celestia… en Baltimare dos ponys… están peleando ocasionando… varios destrozos, un 10% de la ciudad… ya ha sido destruida por ellos…- decía entre cortado el guardia real por la falta de aire –no podemos… detenerlos…-

-Llamen a los Caballeros de la Realeza y al Agente Espectro- le ordeno la Princesa del día a otro guardia

-Si Princesa- dijo el guardia real haciendo una reverencia y retirándose

-En cuanto a usted, retírese y descanse, gracias por informarme- dijo Celestia al guardia real que llego de Baltimare

 _Más tarde, se encontraban ya reunidos los que solicito la Princesa, les informo lo que sucedía en Baltimare así que les ordeno a los cinco, ir y detenerlos, Ventus le dijo a la Princesa que podría tratarse de Brodek, Celestia lo pensó un poco y a pesar de todo, ordenó su arresto tanto del pony verde como al otro pony quien no sabían quién era, sin más que decir tanto los Caballeros de la Realeza como el Agente Espectro partieron de inmediato a Baltimare_

 _Mientras tanto en Baltimare, Brodek y Wind seguían peleando,, la ciudad estaba destruida en un 20% y ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, el pony verde sujeto con fuerza una de las patas del demonio dio varias vueltas y lo lanzo contra un edificio atravesando varias paredes colapsándose, Wind aparece enfrente de Brodek y le da una doble patada en la cara lanzándolo contra un edificio estrellándose con fuerza, Wind vuela rápidamente hacia el teniendo en un casco un orbe de color rojo bordeado de negro, lo golpea con fuerza en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre_

-¡Cero!- Wind desato el poder de su cero contra Brodek levándose junto con él varios edificios, después de un segundos el pony verde sale de los escombros con varias heridas sangrando, una línea de sangre que recorría su rostro, sumándole la respiración agitada que tenía –maldita sea… ¿que no piensas morir?-

-Je… no me dejare vencer por alguien como tú- dijo Brodek teniendo su casco derecho en su hombro izquierdo el cual lo tenía dislocado, hace fuerza y se lo vuelve a acomodar, dio un pequeño gemido por el dolor y después realizo algunos estiramientos –no me esperaba que pudieras dominar tan bien esa habilidad-

-Y no has visto nada- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa victoriosa, apunta con su casco derecho preparando su cero

-Eso ya lo he visto antes, no me sorprende la verdad- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa burlona

 _ ***En Youtube pongan en el buscador "Bleach OST 3 #1 La Distancia Para Un Duelo"**_

-¡Cero metralleta!-

 _Wind lanza un sinfín de ceros más pequeños, a una velocidad pasmosa, Brodek saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándolas moviendo se lo mas rápido que tenía, una cero le roso el hombro izquierdo generándole una quemadura de tercer grado, el pony verde frunció el ceño debido a la quemazón de su hombro, poco a poco se iba acercando a sus espadas, una vez las pudo tomar empezó a girarlas pasándolas por enfrente y atrás de él, mientras giraba lanzando los rayos hacia otro lado, logrando así acercarse a Wind poco a poco_

-¡Es inevitable, ni tu puedes mantener el ritmo tanto tiempo!- grito Wind lanzando cada vez más ceros

-¡Y tú no deberías subestimarme!- grito Brodek quien da un paso de alta velocidad posicionándose enfrente de Wind para después darle un golpe en su mandíbula con la empuñadura de su espada negra

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- grito el demonio de dolor, el pony verde rápidamente salta y lo toma de la cara lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo para después caer con sus rodillas en el abdomen de Wind quien dio grito de dolor acompañado de sangre que escupió de su boca

 _Brodek estaba a punto de darle el golpe final intentando clavarle la espada en la cabeza de Wind, pero el demonio lo sostiene con fuerza del cuello para después dar un giro en el suelo quedando el arriba aprisionando al pony verde, Wind carga nuevamente su cero el cual coloca en el abdomen de Brodek, lo lanza creando una explosión bastante grande, el demonio sale del humo generado por la explosión, respiraba agitadamente desenterrando la espada negra de Brodek de su costado izquierdo_

-Maldición… de no ser por mi regeneración, ya estuviera muerto debido a que atravesó mi pulmón izquierdo- comento Wind mirando cómo le salía sangre de su herida la cual empezó a sanar lentamente –es un maldito-

-¡Mil cortes vacíos!- dijo Brodek apareciendo atrás de Wind

-¡Mier…!- al demonio le empezaron a salir numerosos cortes por todo su cuerpo provocando más heridas de las cuales brotaba la sangre, una vez cesaron los cortes estaba por caer al suelo pero se alcanza a mantener de pie, estando de rodillas respirando agitadamente viendo como le recorría la sangre por sus cascos

 _Brodek no estaba mejor, tenía varias quemaduras de tercer grado en varias partes de su cuerpo al igual que varias heridas de las cuales escurría su sangre, se empieza a tambalear y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de cara pero alcanzo a apoyarse con su espada blanca, respirando agitadamente, se notaba que ambos ya estaban cerca del límite, y como no estarlo, ya se cargaron media ciudad, todo a su alrededor era puro escombros, sin rastro de vida de algún otro pony_

 _Ambos se dieron media vuelta mirándose de frente, Wind tomo la espada del pony verde, la cual sostuvo con fuerza, Brodek apretó la empuñadura de su espada, en eso ambos se lanzan nuevamente uno en contra del otro, a pesar de sus múltiples heridas se seguían moviendo a una alta velocidad, desaparecían y aparecían en otro lado, al chocar las armas salían chispas, ninguno de los dos quería rendirse_

 _Brodek logra quitarle la espada a Wind, la cual toma y empieza atacarlo con mayor rapidez, el demonio esquiva los cortes con algo de dificultad, en eso invoca sus dagas y pasa a la ofensiva atacándolo rápidamente, el pony verde empezó a retroceder poco a poco, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirlo pesado, Wind da una patada giratoria ascendente golpeándolo en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire, rápidamente lo intercepta y le da una patada giratoria vertical dándole en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos_

-Ahora sí que Brodek ha destruido media ciudad- comento Rockaid al llegar con los demás Caballeros y con el Agente

-Para empezar no sabemos si es Brodek el que está teniendo un combate- comento Ventus, en eso cae Brodek de espalda contra el suelo rebotando, rápidamente se levanta y se vuelve a lanzar contra Wind

-Si es el- dijeron los Caballeros y el Agente al unísono

-¿Y qué haremos?- pregunto Holy

-No lo sé, ¿para empezar con quien está peleando?- pregunto Ventus, en eso sale Brodek sosteniendo a Wind de la cara estampándolo contra el suelo arrastrándolo para después levantarlo y darle una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo contra los escombros

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?- comento Ignos

-Un poco…- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Y se supone que Brodek es un pony normal- comento Holy Blade

-Brodek no tiene nada de normal, eso te lo puedo apostar- contesto Tennesse

-Esa es una apuesta que cualquiera perdería si lo dices así- comento Ignos

-¿Entonces qué haremos con él?- pregunto Rockaid

-Se enojara si interferimos, así que nos limitaremos a observar- contesto Ventus

-Brodek y su orgullo guerrero- comento Ignos arqueando los ojos

 _En eso sale entre el fuego y el humo el cero de Wind que se dirigía hacia ellos, saltan esquivándolo por muy poco, Brodek golpeaba rápidamente al demonio en varias partes de su cuerpo, Wind bloquea un golpe, lo sostiene de la cabeza y le da varios rodillazos en la cara, el pony verde detiene la rodilla del demonio, alza la cabeza dándole en la mandíbula de Wind con su cabeza, logrando así que los dos se separaran_

 _La vista de Brodek se empezó a nublar del enorme esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse consiente, lo mismo pasaba con Wind, ambos ya habían perdido demasiada sangre, sus cuerpos ya no daban para más, pero a pesar de eso seguían una y otra vez lanzándose uno en contra del otro, sin dejar de golpearse mutuamente, en eso Wind le da un golpe en la cara de Brodek rompiéndole la nariz, el pony verde dio un grito por el dolor y se tiró al suelo retorciéndose, se levantó con algo de dificultad y se acomodó la nariz escuchándose el tronido de los huesos de su nariz, después se lanzó contra Wind dándole varios golpes, en eso inmoviliza sus cascos y los dos se empezaron a dar de cabezazos_

 _La sangre empezó a escurrir por sus rostros y aun así no dejaban de golpearse chocando sus cabezas mientras tenían una cara llena de ira, Wind se pudo liberar dándole un rodillazo ascendente, rápidamente tomo con sus cascos una de las patas de Brodek y lo estrello fuertemente contra el suelo repetidas veces, el pony verde se alcanzó a agarrar una roca algo grande la cual uso para golpear al demonio, Wind se quedó aturdido por unos segundos, para cuando reacciono Brodek ya lo había golpeado en la mejilla haciendo que cayera al suelo, el demonio usando sus patas traseras golpeo las patas del pony verde tirándolo al suelo, rápidamente Wind se levantó y empezó golpearlo con fuerza en el suelo, Brodek volvió a inmovilizar los brazos del demonio, giro en el suelo para después levantarse y estamparlo con fuerza en el suelo_

 _Wind escupió sangre de su boca al ser azotado en el suelo por Brodek, de algún modo el demonio le dio una patada en el abdomen al pony verde logrando liberarse, Brodek cayó de espalda contra el suelo, ambos se levantaron con dificultad, sin embargo los dos se volvieron a lanzar uno en contra del otro, intercambiando puñetazos y patadas_

-Ya están en el límite- comento Ventus

-Si… en cualquier momento van a caer al suelo rendidos- dijo Ignos

-Brodek está loco al seguir peleando con todas esas heridas y quemaduras- comento Tennesse

-Se nota que no se piensan rendir hasta que uno de los dos caigan- dijo Holy Blade

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido, yo digo que deberíamos de intervenir y ponerlos en su lugar- comento Rockaid

 _En eso se escucha un fuerte golpe, Brodek y Wind se dieron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo en el rostro, sus ojos estaban de color blanco, habían perdido ya la consciencia, sin embargo ambos se mantenían en la misma posición, los Caballeros y el Agente no sabían que hacer, después de algunos cuantos minutos los dos cayeron simultáneamente al suelo cayendo de espalda, al cabo de unos segundo los dos recuperaron la consciencia, respiraban agitadamente mientras miraban al cielo, ninguno de los dos podía moverse ya_

-Esto todavía no termina… apenas estoy calentando…- comento Wind hablando cortado al respirar agitadamente

-Solo dame… cinco minutos… y ya estaré como nuevo…- comento Brodek estando igual que el demonio

-Por favor… a quien engañas… ya no puedes continuar…- dijo el demonio

-Ja… mira quien lo dice…- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué tal… si dejamos esto… pendiente?- pregunto Wind

-Me parece… bien, aunque yo seré… quien gane- contesto Brodek

-Ya quisieras…- dijo el demonio

-A quien engañamos Wind… ya lo dimos todo… ninguno puede continuar ya…- comento el pony verde

-Eso no es cierto…- Wind intento levantarse pero solo provoco que se le abrieran las heridas -¡aaaahhgg! Está bien… es cierto-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos un combate así?- pregunto Brodek respirando ya más tranquilo pero sin poder mover el cuerpo y sin dejar de ver el cielo

-Fue hace como cinco años, cuando nos conocimos- contesto el demonio

-Eras y sigues siendo un idiota desde entonces- comento el pony verde

-Ha hablado el tarado- contesto Wind

-¡Eres una perraaaaahhgg!- gritaron los dos al unísono al intentar levantarse, logrando que las heridas se les abriera aún mas

-¿Por qué Wind?- pregunto Brodek

-¿Por qué, qué?- pregunto Wind

-¿Por qué aceptaste renacer como demonio? ¿Sabes las condiciones que aceptas al hacerlo?- pregunto el pony verde, el demonio frunce el ceño al escuchar esa preguntas

-Como dije antes, lo hice por venganza- contesto el demonio

-¿Venganza? ¿En serio quieres vengar a tu estúpido padre que se la pasa de lame botas a los nobles para que lo encubran?- pregunto Brodek con algo de seriedad en su voz -¿o acaso por tu estúpida hermana egocéntrica?-

-Te equivocas, lo hice porque no estábamos en igualdad de poder- contesto Wind –a pesar de lo que te paso, y del poder que tengo ahora, no pude vencerte, a pesar de que tú no tienes poder alguno-

-Te equivocas en algo… yo si tengo un poder- comento el pony verde

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?- pregunto el demonio

-Tengo el poder para volver con mi familia que me espera cada día en Ponyville- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa recordando a su hija y a su pony especial

-Ja… jajajaja…- Wind se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-No es gracioso- comento el pony verde

-Si lo es… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que debería intentarlo también- comento el demonio –intentar formar una familia con alguien más… jamás lo pensé-

-Qué te parece mi oferta… una vez que nos recuperemos vamos por unos tragos como en los viejos tiempos- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Eso sería bueno… pero, creo que te lo voy a deber- contesto Wind, en eso aparece un portal de donde sale Doom, este le da un pisotón en su pecho -¡aaaahhggg!-

-Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido, imbécil- dijo Doom algo molesto

-¡Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver!- grito Brodek intentando moverse

-Aunque hiciste algo bueno…- el demonio invoca una espada y la coloca de tal modo que el filo apunta justo en donde está el corazón del pony verde –por lo menos lo debilitaste bastante- estaba a punto de enterarle la espada, pero fue desarmado por un rayo mágico, volteo y miro a los Caballeros y al Agente acercarse a ellos –tsk… tienes suerte… pero tú no tanto-

-¡Espera maldito!- grito el pony verde intentando detenerlo

-Nos vemos luego Brodek- dijo Doom, le da un pisotón nuevamente a Wind, se abre un portal debajo de ellos y se empiezan a hundir

-¡Wind… maldito, esto no te lo perdonare Doom!- grito Brodek lleno de ira y frustración al no poderse mover

-Salúdame a tu bella pony y a mi hija ¿quieres?- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez malvada

-¡Eres un hijo de yegua mal parido!- grito el pony verde

-Owww… gracias por el cumplido- dijo Doom, en eso se termina de hundir en el portal y este se cierra

-¡Aaaaaaahhhggg!- Brodek lleno de ira se levanta provocando que sus heridas se abran, empezando a brotarle sangre por todas partes del cuerpo - ¡me las pagaras Doooooooommmm!-

 _Grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cayó al suelo inconsciente, los Caballeros y el Agente lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a Ponyville, Ventus se fue a Canterlot a reportar lo sucedido, una vez dejaron a Brodek en el hospital de Ponyville, lo metieron a urgencias, Ignos fue a visarle rápidamente a Pinkie y a los pocos segundo ya estaba ella junto con Diane en el hospital, tras varias horas el doctor informa que Brodek está fuera de peligro, sin embargo debido a la gran cantidad de heridas perdió mucha sangre, además de que su cuerpo tenía varias quemaduras de tercer grado por lo que estaría hospitalizado por algún tiempo_

 _Una semana después, Brodek despierta siendo Pinkie y a Diane, la pony rosa lo abraza con fuerza al verlo despierto, haciendo que el pony verde gritara por el dolor que sentía, Pinkie se separa algo a penada por lo que hizo, en eso sube a Diane a la cama quien abraza a su padre, Brodek ignora el dolor para no preocupar a su hija, en eso entran varios guardias reales seguido de Ventus acompañado por la Princesa Celestia_

-Genial problemas… y me acabo de despertar- comento Brodek estando un poco molesto

-Ya leí el reporte de Ventus, pero necesito saber que paso realmente para saber si habrá necesidad de hacer un juicio por todos los daños causados- dijo la Princesa Celestia

-No tengo pruebas que justifique todo eso- dijo el pony verde sonando algo indiferente –no me creería aunque se lo contara-

-Puedo ver en tus recuerdos, es fácil… pero primero quiero saber lo que tú dirás- comento la alicornio del día con un tono serio

-Está bien, princesa- dijo Brodek, empezó a contar todo lo sucedido hasta la parte en la que Doom se lleva a Wind –y eso es todo lo que pasó-

-No mientas Brodek, que te ira peor- comento Ventus

-Lo haría si no fuera porque tengo una familia que cuidar- contesto el pony verde, el pegaso rojo soltó una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-Ahora veré en tus recuerdos, y si coinciden quedas fuera de culpa- dijo Celestia

-Adelante… le he dicho la verdad- dijo Brodek quien solo cerro los ojos ya que era lo único que podía mover de su cuerpo que estaba totalmente vendado a excepción de su rostro

 _La Princesa al ver los recuerdos del pony verde confirma que lo que le dijo es cierto, así que lo libera de culpa, tanto ella como los guardias reales se marcharon, Ventus se acercó y le dio un zape para después marcharse, Brodek le gruño mientras lo miraba alejarse, en cuanto salió el pegaso rojo entro el doctor y le informo que en una semana volvería atener movilidad en su cuerpo, pero por las quemaduras y las heridas no podría realizar ninguna actividad que exigiera hacer fuerza, una vez termino el doctor lo que tenía que decir se retiró, no sin antes decirle a Pinkie que la hora de visita se acaba en 15 minutos, Pinkie se acercó con cuidado al rostro de Brodek y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, Diane al ver eso se sonroja y se tapa la cara con sus cascos_

 _En eso llega Holy Balde y choca su casco con el del pony verde haciendo que diera un grito por el dolor, el alicornio se llevó un casco a la nuca riéndose un poco y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente al estilo anime, Brodek lo miro de mala gana, pero se enojó al no poder moverse para hacer algo_

-Esto no se queda así Holy- advirtió Brodek

-Si… dilo cuando puedas moverte sin que algo te duela- comento Holy Blade con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Brodek… despídete de tu papá Diane- dijo Pinkie subiendo a la bebe a la cama, Diane abraza a su padre para después subirse a su pecho, el pony verde hizo la cabeza hacia enfrente lo más que pudo y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre, una vez salió Pinkie se empezó a quejar por el dolor que sentía –en serio amigo, ¿no sabes algún hechizo curativo?-

-Lo siento, sabes que yo me concentro más en hechizos ofensivos- contesto Holy

-Rayos… estaré como una momia por no sé cuánto tiempo- dijo Brodek de mala gana frunciendo el ceño

-Ni cuenta te darás cuando ya pase el tiempo y ya te estén soltando- comento el alicornio

-Ojala así fuera…-

 _Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejos de Equestria, en una especie de base bajo tierra, se encontraba Skylife azotando con un látigo a Wind, este tenía sus cascos atados y estirados, todavía tenía sus heridas por el combate que tuvo con Brodek hace unos días, la piel de su lomo ya estaba desgarrada de tantos latigazos que recibía_

-Ya tranquilo hermano, lo mataras y ya no nos servirá- comento Doom

-Debe aprender a acatar órdenes, sino los demás pensaran que pueden insubordinarme- contesto Skylife, vuelve a azotar a Wind con el látigo –lo siento hermano, pero no quiero insubordinados-

-En fin… por lo menos comprobamos que Brodek tiene la fuerza suficiente como para darnos frente, sin mencionar a sus estúpidos amigos creo que se llamaban los Caballeros de la Rareza, o algo así- dijo el demonio

-Por su culpa tendremos que retrasar nuestros planes aún más tiempo- dijo el alicornio bastante molesto volviendo a azotar a Wind

-Por lo menos este inútil no se queja por el dolor- comento Doom

-¿Qué están haciendo par de tarados?- dijo una voz conocida

-Tú no me hables así Satán, ni siquiera se ha regenerado tu cuerpo así que no tienes el derecho a cuestionar lo que hago- comento Skylife

-No te atrevas a desafiarme tonto hermano menor, que a pesar de estar en un cuerpo intangible puedo matarte- dijo Satán escuchándose bastante enojado

-Ja… no me hagas reir, con el poco poder que tienes apenas puedes mantener esa forma y estar regenerando tu cuerpo- dijo Doom –a ese paso te tomara más de 20 años regenerarte por completo-

-De no ser por tu incompetencia Satán, el mundo pony ya sería nuestro, y tendríamos a los esclavos suficientes para derrocar a nuestro padre- dijo Skylife quien azota de nuevo a Wind, este de tanto dolor que sentía se quedó inconsciente –todavía tenemos que lidiar con Overlord, si no fuera por el inepto de Mevelys quien lo convirtió en demonio-

-Mevelys… jajaja… ese idiota no sabía lo que hacía al dejar a los ponys convivir con los de nuestra especie- comento Satán

-¡Y por tu culpa Mevelys se ocultó entre los ponys como un unicornio, encerró a todos sus generales demonio en diferentes armas y nos exilió a todos a una dimensión diferente, y como medida preventiva entreno a ese tarado de Star Swirl para mantenernos a raya!- grito furioso Doom

-¡No olvides que por tu culpa tú y Skylife terminaron con cuerpos de patéticos ponys al desafiar a ese mismo tarado hace mil años!- grito desafiante Satán

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, Satán concéntrate en regenerar tu cuerpo y olvídate de lo demás, nosotros nos encargaremos de los preparativos- ordeno Skylife

-Grrrr…- el ex-Rey demonio se marchó del lugar

-Al fin se fue ese idiota… no lo soporto- comento Doom

-Ni yo, pero es nuestro hermano y necesitamos de el para nuestros planes- dijo Skylife

-Le advertimos que no atacara a los ponys, ahora por su culpa el título del Rey Demonio paso a Brodek al acabar vencerlo- dijo el demonio de mala gana

-De no ser por el hecho de que aquel que tenga el título del Rey Demonio tiene el derecho de enfrentar a nuestro padre, nosotros ya lo hubiéramos derrocado- dijo el alicornio bastante molesto

-Solo por sé un empate, Brodek sigue con ese título, si este inútil hubiera ganado lo hubieras matado tu o yo, y nuestros problemas estarían resueltos- comento Doom escupiendo en la cara de Wind

-Por ahora solo hay que esperar, pronto nos moveremos y pronto le quitaremos ese título a Brodek- dijo Skylife

 _Tanto Doom como Skylife se rieron malvadamente generando eco en ese lugar, las cosas no marchan bien, y el mundo se sumiría en el caos por la siguiente amenaza que esta próxima a llegar, ¿Brodek sabrá sobre su título como el Rey Demonio? ¿Cómo puede ser un Rey Demonio sin siquiera ser un demonio? Esas preguntas y muchas más tendrán su respuesta en los próximos capítulos_

 _P.D.: No olviden comentar :p_


	30. El día más anhelado

_***Capitulo 30: El día más anhelado**_

 _Una semana después Brodek ya podía mover su cuerpo, aunque no tanto como estimaba el doctor, así que recomendó que se quedara en el hospital o bien, un reposo total en casa hasta que el cuerpo se recuperara en su totalidad, Brodek le pedía de rogar a Pinkie que le dejara salir del hospital, ya que estaba harto de tanta comida mala que le daban, después de varias horas de estarle insistiendo y rogando casi de a rodillas, Pinkie termino aceptando, dieron de alta a Brodek al día siguiente_

 _Durante unos días estuvo todo tranquilo, Brodek jugaba con su hija sin hacer "mucho" esfuerzo para que no se le abrieran las heridas, Pinkie consentía al pony verde dándole cupcakes todos los días, lo cual le alegraba mucho, debido a que a veces se encontraba con una aburrimiento abundante, se ponía a leer los libros que le había pedido a Twilight tiempo atrás, a su muy pésame leyó el que tenía el título de "Como ser padre a pesar de ser un idiota"_

 _Con forme el tiempo avanzaba las heridas de Brodek sanaban, así que en secreto sin que Pinkie se diera cuenta, se levantaba temprano y se iba a ejercitar un poco a pesar de que todavía no podía realizar actividades que lo llevaran a hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero conociendo como es, le dio muy poca importancia a sus heridas, su rutina era "normal" más o menos, hacia estiramientos, galopaba a toda velocidad por lo largo del Bosque Everfree, hacia flexiones con ambos cascos y de vez en cuando usando uno, abdominales, levantaba rocas grandes, claro que empezaba a un ritmo calmado y después lo aumentaba conforme su cuerpo se acostumbraba, todo iba tranquilo, hasta que sucedió un pequeño, pero muy pequeño pero no poco importante problema, lo cual descubrirán a continuación_

-Buenos días Brodek, hoy me levante temprano para hacerte tu desayuno favorito…- decía Pinkie alegre con una bandeja con el desayuno de Brodek -…sándwich de macarrones con atun-

 _Pinkie miro en la cama, al no ver a Brodek acostado su crin se prendió en llamas por lo enojada que estaba, Diane se despertó dando un pequeño bostezo, se tallo los ojos, y miro a su madre, está la vio y se le acerco mirándola con seriedad, Diane se le quedo mirando con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado_

-¿Dónde está tu padre Diane? Sé que tú sabes algo y el prometió no hacer nada de entrenamientos… ¡Nadie rompe una promesa!- dijo Pinkie mirándola, ella se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza –guardando información, eh… eso lo aprendiste de tu padre-

 _Pinkie metió su casco en su crin y saco un cupcake, Diane se quedó mirando al cupcake, su madre hacía de un lado al otro el cupcake y ella lo seguía con la vista mientras babeaba un poco, Pinkie le acerco el cupcake a su hija y ella al verlo tan cerca lo intento tomar pero su madre lo alejo, la bebe se cruzó de brazos con una cara algo molesta, después le hizo una seña a su madre para que se acercara y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca metió el casco en la crin de su madre saco un mapa de Equestria, después señalo con su casco el Bosque Everfree_

-¿Segura que tu padre está ahí?- pregunto Pinkie

-"Si"- decía un cartel que Diane saco de debajo de su almohada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la pony rosa

-"Una suposición"- decía el cartel del otro lado

-¿De dónde sacaste los carteles?- pregunto Pinkie

-"Ni idea"- volvió a girar el cartel, Diane se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bien, con eso me basta- dijo la pony rosa dándole el cupcake a su hija, ella sonrió alegre y se empezó a comer el cupcake –Gummy, cuida a Diane mientras no estoy, tengo a un pony verde que encontrar-

 _Pinkie deja a su mascota a un lado de Diane, la bebe se alegra y abraza al cocodrilo bebe, la pony rosa se acerca a su hija y le da un beso en la frente, después le sonríe y se va dejando atrás una cortina de humo formando su silueta seguido de una línea de color rosa_

 _A mitad del Bosque Everfree, se encontraba Brodek parado únicamente usando su casco delantero derecho, su casco izquierdo lo tenía atrás de su espalda y en sus patas traseras tenia levantada una roca que fácil pesaba cinco veces más que él, se había quitado la mayoría de sus vendas a excepción de donde tenía heridas que todavía no sanaban en su totalidad, estaba cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo que hacía, su respiración estaba cortada, mordía su labio inferior para aguantar en parte el dolor que sentía, y a pesar de todo eso, siguió haciendo las flexiones_

-Vamos… solo me faltan… tres más…- dijo Brodek tomando una bocanada de aire, bajando hacia el suelo y volviéndose a levantar –ciento noventa y ocho… ciento… noventa y… nueve… dos…-

-¡Brodek!- se escuchó el grito de alguien conocido para el pony verde, en eso entre los arbustos sale Pinkie teniendo una cara muy, pero de muy enojada -¡prometiste que no harías nada de estas cosas!-

-Siii… sobre eso…- el pony verde lanza la roca lejos he intenta correr pero a los pocos pasos se cae de cara contra el suelo por el agotamiento físico, Pinkie se acerca a él y lo toma de la cola jalándolo -¡Pastelito suelta mi cola!-

-Lo hare cuando estemos de vuelta en casa- dijo la pony rosa mientras tiraba de la cola del pony verde, mientras caminaba movía ramas y maleza, en un descuido Pinkie se astilla un casco –au…-

-¡Pinkie! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?- preguntaba Brodek preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo es una pequeñita astillita, vez- contesto Pinkie enseñándole el casco

-Deja te la quito- el pony verde se acercó y le quito la astilla de su casco, sin embargo le empezó a salir un pequeño chorro de sangre -vaya por Celestia, era una astilla algo grande-

-¡Me está saliendo sangre, me moriré desangrada!- gritaba la pony rosa

 _Brodek arqueo los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa, toma el casco de Pinkie y lo empieza a lamer limpiándole la sangre, Pinkie miro al pony verde sonriéndole y el haciendo lo mismo, en eso ambos se quedaron viendo y poco a poco acercaban sus rostros, se empezaron a besar tiernamente para después aumentar la pasión del beso, se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los unía, el pony verde empezó a hacerle caricias a la pony rosa, ella comenzó a gemir de placer levemente_

-Tenemos que… regresar… Diane está… sola con Gummy- comento Pinkie entre gemidos

-Vamos Pastelito, Gummy puede cuidar bien a Diane unos minutos- contesto Brodek susurrándoselo en el oído derecho, después muerde el mismo oído

-Pero…- la pony rosa no término de hablar ya que el pony verde lo volvió a besar en los labios, empezó a recostarla en el suelo lentamente sin lastimarla sin separarse del beso

 _En eso Pinkie detuvo a Brodek, metió su casco en un árbol y saco una sábana la cual tendieron en el suelo, después volvieron a retomar donde se quedaron, el pony verde comenzó a besar el cuerpo de su pony bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su parte más intima_

 _El tiempo paso y ambos disfrutaron del amor del otro, en ambos se les notaba una sonrisa alegre en el rostro, a pesar del lugar en el que se encontraban, eso no les impidió tener unos minutos de intimidad, ya que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, y se les notaba que les faltaba descargarse, sobre todo a Brodek, una vez recuperaron el aliento se levantaron y regresaron a casa, pero en el camino el pony verde se detuvo en el lago cerca de Ponyville_

-¿Qué sucede Brodek?- pregunto Pinkie volteando a verlo

-Pinkie… antes de que otra cosa llegue a pasar… tú te…- Brodek estaba nervioso, se le notaba por el sudor que tenía por los nervios

-¿Yo me qué?- pregunto la pony rosa un poco confundida

-Yo sé que tal vez no sea el mejor pony que exista, y que probablemente haya alguien mejor que yo… _sin mencionar al imbécil de Cheese Sándwich_ \- dijo lo último en su mente el pony verde –se que en varias veces estamos en desacuerdo, pero aun así… yo… yo…-

-¿A qué viene todo eso? Sabes que yo te quiero, no solo por ser el padre de mi hija, sino por quien eres- comento la pony rosa

-Lo se… pero aun así…- Brodek se quedó pensando por unos segundos notándose algo nervioso – _porque es tan difícil decir esas palabras, haber peleado con Satán se me hace mucho más fácil que decirle esto_ -

-Vamos Brodek, Diane esta en casa sola y sabes que no me gusta que este sola- comento Pinkie, sin embargo el pony verde tomo una bocanada de aire, metió su casco en su crin sacando una herradura de oro con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas y se arrodilla delante de ella

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- el pony verde pregunto algo que cambiaría su vida, se hizo un silencio mortal, Brodek cerró los ojos estando bastante nervioso, esperando la respuesta de Pinkie, al no escuchar respuesta de ella bajo sus orejas por la tristeza que sentía, al abrir los ojos miro a la pony rosa todavía frente a él, ella estaba llorando con los cascos tapando su boca

-¡Siii!- Pinkie se lanza sobre Brodek tumbándolo de espalda contra el suelo quedando ella encima de él acompañado de un beso apasionado en los labios -¡si, si, si, si, si, si…!-

 _Tras unos minutos de felicidad, ambos regresaron a Ponyville para darle la noticia a los Cake, al llegar a SugarCube Cornner le contaron a los Cake que se iban a casar, eso los alegro mucho por lo que decidieron cerrar el resto del día para celebrarlo con una cena, ya en la noche tuvieron su cena, aunque parecía más bien banquete por la gran cantidad de comida que prepararon los Cake_

 _Entre platica salió el tema de donde vivirían, a lo que Brodek contesto que estaba en ello y que quería mantenerlo como sorpresa, entre risas y platica se hizo tarde, los bebes, tanto Diane como Pound y Pumpkin, se quedaron dormidos, se miraban adorables los tres, pero a pesar de eso sus respectivos padres se dedicaron a rejuntar los platos y demás para después tomar a sus hijos y llevarlos a dormir_

 _Los días pasaron rápido y a pesar de eso Pinkie y Brodek ya tenían las invitaciones listas, así que ellos dos junto con su hija fueron a entregarlas a todos sus amigos de Ponyville sin excepción alguna, al estilo Pinkie, bailada y cantada, a pesar de lo ridículo que se le hacía al pony verde se tragó su orgullo para ver feliz a su pony, a este punto decidió deshacerse de todo aquello que pudiera entristecer a Pinkie_

-¡Ventus!- grito Brodek por fuera de su casa tocando la puerta –solo lo escribiré una vez… es ridículo lo que estamos por hacer-

-Por favor Brodek, no es para tanto- comento Pinkie

-Hemos hecho lo mismo a todos nuestros amigos… ahora necesito pirañas- contesto el pony verde

-Ni se te ocurra Brodek- dijo la pony rosa

-Está bien… _me las pagaras Ignos_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente lo último, en eso se abre la puerta –oh… hola Ventus…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es temprano por la mañana, es mi día de descanso y no quiero saber de ti- comento Ventus

-No seas malo… no te rías por lo que estoy por hacer o te juro que te…-

-¡Brodek!-

-Grrrrr…-

-Intentare no hacerlo de lo que sea que estés por hacer- comento Ventus

-Bien… entre más rápido lo hagamos más rápido podemos ir a entregar las demás he ir a Canterlot y a entregárselas a nuestros padres- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¿Entregar qué?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Ya lo veras- contesto la pony rosa alegremente -¿listo Brodek?-

-Ja… más bien preparado por que listo nunca ha estado- comento Ventus

-Que gran apoyo amigo- dijo Brodek

-Vamos Brodek tu puedes- dijo Pinkie

-¡Aaaahh! maldición… terminemos de una vez…- dijo el pony verde de mala gana, toma una bocanada de aire y sacando una guitarra, empezando a tocarla seguido de cantar-"Has sido invitado a nuestra boda, la boda entre Pinkie y yo, se realizara en seis meses y después de la ceremonia abra una gran fiesta"-

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- pregunto Fluttershy

-Descuida cielo, solo es Brodek quien nos entrega una invitación- comento Ventus

-¿Por escrito y cantada?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla, el pegaso rojo asintió con la cabeza –genial… quiero escuchar-

-Pero si ya la…-

-No la has cantado, así que hazlo o no la aceptare- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Grrrr… _esto no se queda así Fast_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente, vuelve a cantar la invitación

-Eres un mal cantante de regadera- comento Ventus intentando no reírse

-¡Lo voy a ma…!-

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Pinkie interrumpiendo al pony verde jalándolo de la cola llevándoselo arrastrando, Diane se reía al ver como su madre arrastraba a su padre

 _Una vez entregaron todas las invitaciones en Ponyville, fueron a Canterlot a darle la invitación a las Princesa y dejar una para la Princesa Cadence y el Príncipe Shining, se hacía de noche y todavía les faltaba ir a entregar las invitaciones a sus respetivos padres, la Princesa Celestia les ofreció una habitación para que pasaran la noche, a pesar del pequeño pero largo historial que tiene el pony verde en Canterlot, Pinkie acepto y Brodek ya no se negó a ello, ya que la pony rosa no lo dejaría negarse_

 _A la mañana siguiente partieron a Manehattan, una vez llegaron a la mansión de la familia Saber, Brodek fue recibido por su padre con un golpe en la cara, como era ya costumbre se pelearon, no tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando Shiny llego y los regaño nuevamente, la pequeña pegaso amarilla estaba echando humo de las orejas por el comportamiento de su padre y hermano, pero su actitud cambio al ver a Pinkie y corrió a saludarla, Pinkie le mostro a su pequeña sobrina, Shiny no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja de lo feliz que estaba, Leaf quien acababa de llegar una vez miro a la bebe salió corriendo para abrazar a su nieta_

-¡Es una lindura!- dijo Leaf feliz de poder conocer al fin a su nieta -¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Su nombre es Diane mamá- contesto Brodek

-Diane… me gusta el nombre, se escucha adorable como ella- dijo la pegaso amarilla sonriéndole a su nieta, Diane estaba algo confundida y asustada, en eso se acerca Brodek a su hija

-Tranquila Diane, ella es mi madre y tu abuela- comento el pony verde, dicho eso la bebe pony sonrió de felicidad abrazando a su abuela –y aunque aquel anciano de haya…- señala a su padre -…sea un amargado, él es tu abuelo-

-¡Oye!- grito Spear quien se acerca a ellos, y a pesar de su carácter que suele mostrar, al ver a su nieta se alegró mucho y la abrazo, también se puso hacer caras graciosas que hicieron reír a Diane

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- pregunto Rain bajando las escaleras, se les quedo mirando y pudo notar que había alguien de más, rápidamente entendió que ese alguien era su pequeña sobrina, se acercó a ellos y miro a la bebe, dio una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña risa –por lo menos tu hija no saco tu fealdad-

-Rain, basta- le reprendió Leaf

-Lo siento mamá-

-Idiota- comento Brodek dándole un zape

-Au… oye eso duele ¿sabes?- comento Rain

-Si no dolieran no lo haría estúpido- dijo el pony verde

 _Tras un largo tiempo de convivo con la familia, Brodek les dio la invitación para la boda, Spear no sabía si felicitarlo o hacer otra cosa, al final lo felicito estando un poco de mala gana, Leaf por otra parte se alegró mucho de que al fin se casara con su novia, mientras a Shiny se le notaba algo preocupada ya que en esas fechas seria su examen para ingresar a la escuela de pegasos en Cloudsdale, a pesar de llevar un tiempo desde que los visito, Brodek noto que su pequeña hermana ya tenía su CM, la cual es una espada con alas teniendo de fondo un resplandor de color rosa claro, algo extraño a lo que Brodek le pregunto cómo la obtuvo, Shiny le comento que fue durante un entrenamiento de esgrima con su padre, Spear estaba con una pose de orgullo ya que su hija era muy buena esgrimista, incluso mejor que Brodek a esa edad_

 _Llego la hora de despedirse, Shiny se entristeció mucho ya que tendría que esperar a que su hermano viniera a visitarlos otra vez quien sabe cuándo, Brodek le subió los ánimos diciéndole que podía ir a visitarlos a Ponyville cuantas veces quisiera, la pequeña pegaso sonrió de la felicidad y les dijo que cuando aprendiera a volar bien iría a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo, Rain por otra parte solo se despidió y se fue a su cuarto, Brodek noto que la actitud de su hermano cambiaba cada vez más, por lo que no pudo evitarlo y fue a preguntarle_

-Rain…- Brodek abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, miro a Rain acostado boca abajo con audífonos puestos, el volumen era algo alto ya que hasta el pony verde escuchaba la música, se acercó a él y le dio un zape tumbándole los audífonos –a ver si no te quedas sordo-

-Tsk… ¿Qué quieres Blast? No vez que no estoy de humor- comento Rain de mala gana

-Desde hace un tiempo has actuado extraño ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el pony verde sentándose en la cama

-Nada…- dijo el pegaso azul notándose sus ánimos por los suelos

-¿Seguro?- insistió Brodek

-Bueno, si pasa algo… es una pony- contesto Rain

-Huy… es algo fuerte- comento el pony verde –¿te rechazo?-

-No, no… no es nada de eso, pero en verdad me gusta y no sé cómo acercarme a ella- comento el pegaso azul

-Mmmmm… puedes intentarlo como yo lo hice, me funciono la última vez y eso que fue la primera vez que hice algo como eso- contesto Brodek algo melancólico, recordado lo que paso aquel día sobándose la mejilla derecha, en eso suelta una risa traviesa –mejor no… mejor hazlo como tu consideres que este bien-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto curioso Rain

-Bueeeeennnooo…- el pony verde le conto todo sobre lo sucedido en aquellos días con bastante detalle -…y eso fue lo que paso-

-¿En serio funciono eso?- pregunto el pegaso sorprendido

-Sip…-

 _Su conversación no duro demasiado, así que Brodek se despidió de su hermano, una vez llego a la entrada de la casa, miro a Pinkie y a Diane esperándolo para poderse ir, Brodek se despidió de su padre y de su madre al igual que de su hermanita y se marcharon, al cabo de unas cuantas horas llegaron a la granja de rocas de los Pie, la familia de Pinkie se encontraba trabajando, pero al ver a Pinkie llegar fueron a saludarle, Igneous quien miro a Brodek se le acerco con una mirada de seria, el pony verde solo sonrió algo nervioso, le da la invitación para la boda, Igneous desaprobó la idea de que su hija se casara sin que antes el pony verde viniera a pedirle el casco a su hija, en eso Brodek le mostro a Diane, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido al igual que el resto de la familia_

-Pensé que ya sabía de Diane- susurro Brodek en el oído de Pinkie

-Lo guardaba como sorpresa- contesto Pinkie

-A ver si tu padre no me quiere colgar por esto- comento el pony verde

 _Igneous cambio la expresión de su cara a una aún más seria, llamo a Brodek para hablar en privado, mientras tanto Cloudy se acercó a abrazar a su nieta, al igual que el resto de las hermanas de Pinkie se acercaron a conocer a su sobrina, después de un tiempo regresan Igneous y Brodek, el pony verde estaba algo nervioso por algún motivo, mientras que Igneous se acercó a su hija para abrazarla y felicitarla para después ver bien a su nieta, todo salió relativamente bien, al cabo de un par de horas se dispusieron a regresar a Ponyville, para cuando llegaron ya había anochecido, Brodek caminaba junto con Pinkie de vuelta a casa, el pony verde cargaba a su hija en su lomo, Diane ya se encontraba dormida y en su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa_

 _Mientras Brodek estaba al pendiente de los arreglos para su boda con Pinkie, en otro lugar distante, en una cueva un tanto sospechosa, se encontraba Doom quien lanzo a Wind tirándolo al suelo con fuerza, este se levantó con algo de dificultad, la piel de su espalda estaba desgarrada, con muchas heridas de latigazos que le dio Skylife, Wind alzo la vista para ver a Doom parado enfrente de él mirándolo con seriedad_

-Eres libre, ya no te ocupo- dijo Doom

-¿Por qué… me dejas libre?- pregunto Wind con algo de dificultad, a la vez que estaba confuso por la acción del demonio enfrente de él, Doom solo suelta una risa malvada

-Ya te dije que no te ocupo, ahora lárgate antes de que se acabe mi generosidad- dijo el demonio de mala gana, Wind a como pudo se levantó y empezó a caminar alejándose cada vez mas

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué lo dejas libre?- pregunto Skylife apareciendo atrás de Doom

-Te diré el por qué…- contestaba Doom con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro –entre más cosas tenga Brodek, más tendrá que perder, entre más cosas tenga para perder, más me odiara, entre más odio que me tenga más oscuridad habrá en su corazón y cuando la oscuridad lo domine…- soltó una risa malvada, una risa lo suficientemente malvada como para que cualquiera tiemple de miedo -…!poseeré por completo su cuerpo!-

-No entiendo por qué te aferras a querer su cuerpo, habiendo otros que te pueden servir- comento el alicornio negro

-Ya he gastado mucho tiempo en empujar a Brodek hacia la oscuridad, y cuando posea esa oscuridad…- el demonio volvió a reírse acompañada de una sonrisa maquiavélica -…yo Doom Underworld Lurid seré un ¡DIOS!-

-Si se llega el caso, podremos derrocar a nuestro padre con mayor facilidad- comento Skylife

-Hare más que solo derrocarlo, yo ¡LO POSEERE TODO EN ESTE MISERABLE MUNDO!- dijo Doom quien no paro de reírse

 _El tiempo avanza sin mirar atrás y ya solo faltaban tres meses para la boda de Brodek y Pinkie, sin embargo, el pony verde fue llamado por la Princesa Celestia por algún motivo, al llegar a la entrada del castillo de Canterlot, Brodek se encontraba nervioso por algún motivo, Holy Blade quien casualmente llegaba de una misión que le encomendó la Princesa Celestia, lo miro con algo de curiosidad, así que se acercó a él y le dio una golpe en la espalda empujándolo_

-¡¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Quién?!- gritaba Brodek asustado moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en eso miro al alicornio blanco –ah… solo eres tu-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Holy

-Yo… bueno, la Princesa Celestia me llamo por algún motivo- dijo el pony verde algo nervioso –que tal si me habla por lo sucedido en la última gala del galope, o por hacer que una turbia furiosa de nobles la buscaran, o por…-

-¡Ya cállate! ¿Por qué no mejor entras? Dudo mucho que sea por eso- comento el alicornio blanco

-Pues yo no lo dudo, además ya no me falta mucho para mi boda y prefiero no meterme en problemas, ya de por si es difícil estar todo el día cuidando a mi hija y no poder hacer mi trabajo- contesto Brodek quien se empieza a morder las pesuñas de los cascos

-No seas exagerado, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto Holy

-¡Tal vez que ella venga hacia acá a buscarme!- grito asustado el pony verde quien empieza a salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por la magia del alicornio blanco -¡suéltame, no estoy listo para morirá a manos de una Princesa! _aunque tenga muy buenos flancos_ -

 _La Princesa Celestia aterriza frente al Agente Espectro teniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, mira a Brodek intentando huir de algo, Holy intenta decirle algo pero la alicornio del día uso su magia para tele trasportarlos hacia otro lado, la Princesa le dio la señal al alicornio blanco que soltara al pony verde, Holy hizo caso soltando a Brodek quien termino de cara contra la pared_

-Princesa tenga piedad, yo no he hecho nada malo en estos últimos meses- dijo Brodek estando de rodillas implorando piedad –perdón por todas esas veces que me cole en el castillo para besarla a usted y a su hermana y darles nalgadas en los flancos, sea bondadosa y tenga piedad de mi-

-No te he llamado para eso- dijo la Princesa callado al pony verde

-¿A no? Ufff… que bueno, imagínese en el problema que me hubiera metido con Pinkie si fuera ese el caso- comento Brodek sintiéndose más relajado –y bien, ¿a qué me ha llamado?-

-Hola Brodek- dijo Wind estando en una celda especial que anula el Kido

-¿Wind? Pensé que Doom te había llevado a no sé dónde- dijo el pony verde al ver a Wind

-Y así fue…- dijo el demonio algo triste mostrando su espalda vendada y dichas vendas ensangrentadas un poco -…Skylife me castigo por mi imprudencia y Doom me libero-

-¿Skylife?- dijo Brodek –se me hace conocido ese nombre, no sé por qué-

-Skylife es hermano mayor de Doom y hermano menor de Satán- comento Overlord apareciendo de un portal

-Overlord, viejo amigo ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal va todo haya en la Isla Ente?- pregunto el pony verde

-Creí haberte dicho Overlord que no podías abrir portales aquí sin mi autorización- comento la Princesa del día

-Lo se Princesa, y me disculpo por no avisarle, pero las cosas van de mal en peor- contesto el demonio

-Espera… dijiste que Skylife es hermano menor de Satán, ¿o sea que son tres los hijos de él?- dijo Brodek

-Así es… tu Wind ¿cierto?- pregunto Overlord

-Si… es un honor en conocer al que le temen ellos- comento Wind

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Brodek

-Doom y Skylife no tiene el poder suficiente para vencerme, al igual que Satán si uso mi Resurrección- contesto Overlord

-Oooohh… espera, ¿entonces pudimos haber vencido a Satán en aquel entonces si usaba tu Resurrección?- pregunto el pony verde

-Así es, pero era muy arriesgado y no pensaba que te fuera a tener tanta confianza como para decírtelo- contesto el demonio

-De cierto modo fue bueno que no lo hicieras, a lo mejor ni estaría aquí hoy- comento Brodek

-¿A que has venido Overlord?- pregunto la Princesa

-Pss… Brodek- susurraba Holy

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brodek susurrándole también

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿lo conoces a ellos dos?- pregunto el alicornio blanco señalando primero a Wind y después a Overlord

-De hecho tu ya conoces a Overlord- contesto el pony verde

-¿Así?-

-Sip… ¿te acuerdas del demonio que estaba en mi katana y el dragón negro?- pregunto Brodek

-Aaaahhh… si, ¿pero que tiene que ver esos dos?- pregunto Holy

-Pues el demonio que estaba en mi katana es el, al igual que el dragón- contesto el pony verde señalando a Overlord

-Ooohh… ¿y cómo es que él es un dragón teniendo ese aspecto?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

-Pues… Overlord es un dragón realmente, gracias al poder del Rey Demonio Mevelys, Overlord pudo renacer como demonio, pero su poder fue tanto que tuvieron que sellarlo- contesto Brodek –de hecho, son pocos a los que se les sella el poder al renacer como demonios, entre los demonios son catalogados como Señores de la Oscuridad, o The Darklords pero es lo mismo salvo que en inglés, serian diez si Discord hubiera renacido como demonio, pero la guerra estallo y Mevelys lo oculto, con el tiempo Discord se volvió el señor del caos gracias a las enseñanzas de Mevelys-

-Espera, espera… Mevelys es el antiguo Rey Demonio ¿cierto?- pregunto Holy

-Sip… según dice en un libro que leí cuando fui a la Isla Ente, Mevelys sigue vivo ocultándose entre los ponys- contesto el pony verde

-Ahgem…- exclamo la Princesa Celestia, Brodek y Holy voltearon a verla y sonrieron nerviosos

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Como le decía Princesa, hay una gran fluctuación en el Kido de este mundo, los hijos de… se están moviendo y haciendo que renazcan demonios, este pony gris es la prueba de ello- comento Overlord

-¿Es cierto eso Wind Feather?- pregunto la alicornio del día

-Si su majestad, yo fui de los primeros en renacer como demonios, actualmente tiene unos cien demonios a su disposición, piensan hacer algo grande pero no sé cuándo- contesto Wind –y Brodek es uno de los objetivos a eliminar-

-¿Yo? Por qué querrían matarme a mí, si lo único que quieren es derrocar a su padre- comento Brodek

-No te lo dije antes, pero solo el Rey Demonio tiene el derecho de tomar la cabeza de… el así lo quiso- comento Overlord

-¿Y en que tengo que ver yo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Piénsalo un poco, tú fuiste quien acabo con Satán la última vez- contesto Overlord

-Uhm… pues solo podría ser que… no, es imposible que pueda ser eso, ni siquiera soy un demonio-comento Brodek

-Rey Demonio solo es un título, cualquiera que pueda derrotar al que lleve el título puede ser Rey Demonio- contesto el demonio

-Pero… rayos, ¡no puede ser cierto!- grito el pony verde lleno de ira golpeando la pared agrietándola un poco –y pensar que solo quiero vivir cómodamente con mi novia he hija-

-Mientras ellos quieran derrocar a su padre te buscaran- comento Overlord

-Entonces que vengan por mí cuando quieran, los acabare sin piedad- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Olvidas que todavía ellos tiene sus resurrecciones, si las usan no tendrás oportunidad- dijo el demonio –puedo enseñarte a usar Kido, pero es algo que requiere tiempo-

-No, ya estuve mucho tiempo distanciado de mi familia, no quiero dejarlas de nuevo- dijo el pony verde

-Como quieras, pero tendrás que enfrentártelos tarde o temprano, y si no tienes cuidado acabaran contigo- dijo Overlord estirando su mano derecha a un lado de él abriendo un portal –suerte mi viejo amigo, ya que no podre ayudarte en nada en esta ocasión-

-Descuida viejo amigo, veré como solucionar mi problema- dijo Brodek

 _A pesar de lo próximo a pasar, Brodek siguió con la idea de casarse con Pinkie, no se iba a rendir estando ya tan cerca de la fecha que tanto anhela, en los meses siguientes estuvo todo tranquilo, salvo por el cumpleaños de Diane el cual se celebró con una gran fiesta, Twilight dejo a Pinkie celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija en el castillo, así que lo decoro con la ayuda de sus amigas, cuando Brodek llego con su hija al castillo y ella miro todo a su alrededor se alegró mucho soltando su risa alegre, estuvieron presentes las mane six, los Caballeros de la Realeza, las CMC, los Cake y sus hijos, y muchos invitados mas_

 _Los seis meses se cumplieron, y Brodek estaba en el altar teniendo un traje negro elegante confeccionado por Rarity, quien presenciaba la boda es Twilight, que a pesar de que no se lo esperaba, el pony verde se lo llego a pedir como favor, la Princesa de la amistad se alegró y acepto ser quien los case, eso por supuesto alegro mucho a Brodek ya que quien mejor que una princesa y amiga mutua de Pinkie y el para hacer ese labor, en los asientos se encontraba los padres de Brodek junto con su hermanos, al igual que la madre de Pinkie y sus hermanas, sus amigos y conocidos, los Caballeros de la Realeza, las Princesas Luna, Celestia y Cadence junto con el Príncipe Shining, de madrinas estaban las demás mane six, la boda se realizó en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight_

-¿Nervioso Brodek?- pregunto Ventus estando a un lado de el

-Un poco…- dijo Brodek tragando saliva, voltea a ver a su hija que estaba siendo cuidada por su hermana Shiny -…hasta me dan ganas de ir y escalar una montaña antes que casarme-

-No huyas a última hora, o serias un cobarde- comento el pegaso rojo

-Es solo que… esto es más difícil que enfrentarme a una manticora- contesto el pony verde

-No es tan difícil ¿sabes?- dijo Ventus

-Lo dices porque tu…- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que se abrieron las puertas, empezaron a tocar la música, Pinkie entro junto con su padre Igneous, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con una tiara con flores blancas y rosas, un velo que cubría su rostro –por todos los dioses…- a lo largo del vestido tenia detalles con forma de rosas, también tenía un collar de perlas blancas, sus cascos delanteros son cubiertos con guates blancos siendo sostenidos por brazaletes de oro con una perla incrustada -…creo que me saque la lotería-

 _Una vez llega Pinkie al altar se coloca a lado derecho de Brodek, este se le quede viendo bastante embobado, la pony rosa la ver la cara de su novio soltó una pequeña risa traviesa, esto hizo reaccionar al pony verde y la tomo del casco_

-Te ves hermosa pastelito- dijo el pony verde dándole una sonrisa

-Gracias… tú no te vez tan mal así- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole alegre

-Bien, vamos a empezar- dijo Twilight -¡Queridos potros y potrancas, estamos reunidos hoy aquí, para presenciar la unión en santo matrimonio de Bro…!-

-Con ese nombre no Twilight- comento Brodek interrumpiéndola

-¿Entonces con cuál?- pregunto la princesa de la amistad

-Con mi verdadero nombre- contesto el pony verde

-Entiendo- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa -¡La unión en santo matrimonio de Blast Saber y Pinkamena Diane Pie… antes de continuar, si hay alguien que desapruebe esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre!-

 _Durante unos segundo hubo un silencio que incluso puso nervioso a Brodek, al no recibir respuesta la ceremonia siguió su curso_

-Pensé que tú te levantarías- comento Leaf a su esposo susurrándole

-Lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo… pero aprendí a que no debo ser yo quien elija su camino- contesto Spear

-Me alegro por eso-

-¡Entonces prosigamos con los votos…!- continuo Twilight retomando desde donde se quedó -¡…Blast Saber, ¿prometes y juras ante los presentes, que amaras a tu pareja, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, protegerla de toda adversidad y nunca traicionar su amor hasta que la muerte los separe?!-

-Yo…- Brodek estaba más nervioso que nunca, sin embargo estaba decidido, ya no era para dar marcha atrás, tomo una bocanada de aire y con una sonrisa respondió -¡Acepto!-

-¡Y tu Pinkamena Diane Pie, ¿aceptas a Blast Saber cómo esposo, para amarlo y quererlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, y nunca traicionar su amor hasta que la muerte los separe?!- pregunto la alicornio de la amistad

-¡Acepto!- contesto Pinkie

-Blast, la herradura- dijo Twilight

-Ah… cierto… je je je- Brodek saco la herradura de su crin, seguido de cambiarle la herradura a Pinkie –listo-

-¡Yo Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad, declaro a estos ponys como marido y yegua! Puedes besar a la novia- finalizo la alicornio morada

 _Brodek sin pensarlo le levanto el velo a Pinkie y la beso en los labios, sellando así su unión como marido y yegua, todos gritaron de felicidad por la recién pareja de casados, más tarde se realizó la fiesta que se hizo ahí mismo en el castillo, la fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, la familia de Brodek se hospedaría en una casa que rentaron ahí en Ponyville, el pony verde le pidió a Fluttershy que si cuidaban de su hija por unos días mientras estaban fuera de Ponyville, una vez aceptaron, ya que también le pregunto a Ventus, siguieron con la fiesta, tras bailar el vals se hizo una brindis con cidra de manzana, después de un tiempo Brodek subió a un pequeño escenario que tenían ahí, tomó el micrófono para poder hablar_

-¡Yooo! ¡Buenas noches amigos y familiares, espero y se la estén pasando bien!- decía Brodek llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Se preguntaran ¿Por qué estoy aquí? La razón es simple, y solo quiero dedicarle una pequeña canción a mi esposa que he estado ensayando desde hace algún tiempo, espero y les guste!-

 _Brodek dejo el micrófono y saco una guitarra acústica empezando tocarla:_

 _Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha_ _  
_ _Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_ _  
_ _Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó_ _  
_ _Sin permiso me robaste el corazón_ _  
_ _Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor_ _  
_ _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi_ _  
_ _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_ _  
_ _Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti_ _  
_ _Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_ _  
_ _Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel_ _  
_ _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí_ _  
_ _Y todo gracias a ti_ __

 _Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra_ _  
_ _Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_ _  
_ _Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión_ _  
_ _Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos_ _  
_ _Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo_ _  
_ _Me devolviste la ilusión_ _  
_ _Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi_ _  
_ _Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_ _  
_ _Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti_ _  
_ _Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer_ _  
_ _Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel_ _  
_ _Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí_ _  
_ _Y todo gracias a ti_

-Igual y los lectores ya saben cuál es, pero que va, tenía que hacerlo- comento Brodek la terminar de cantar

-¡Aun así sigues siendo un pésimo cantante de bañera!- grito Ventus desde donde estaba, lo cual causo que algunos se rieran incluso Pinkie

-¡"Ja ja ja" a ver ven y canta tu señor tengo una angelical voz!- grito el pony verde -¡y muéstrame como se debe cantar!-

-¡Dalo por hecho!- dijo el pegaso rojo, se levantó de su asiento y fue volando al escenario tomando el micrófono, lo tapa con su casco y se voltea a decirle algunas cosas al pony verde

-Ja… esa es fácil…- Brodek comenzó a tocar la guitarra

-Esta canción se la dedico a mi esposa, Fluttershy- comento el pegaso rojo

 _Amor que dormía, oscuro recuerdo, tristeza vacía,_ _  
_ _¿Dónde te puedo encontrar?_ _  
_ _Surge en la noche la luz que ilumina mi corazón._ _  
_ _Serás de luz siempre._ _  
_ _Vuelve a ocurrir, que desperté, baby,_ _  
_ _Dormir sin ti, ya no podre, lo sé,_ _  
_ _Y antes todo tengo acumulado,_ _  
_ _Los nervios que vivía en el pasado tanto esperé, que siento_ _  
_ _Que tengo tan frágil mi realidad,_ _  
_ _El sueño azul se acerca ya, momento, de dar otro paso._ _  
_ _Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mí, sola no me dejes,_ _  
_ _Hoy vamos a descubrir_ _  
_ _Cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz._ _  
_ _Serás de luz siempre._ _  
_ _Conocerás, mí alrededor, baby,_ _  
_ _Y así por fin, te unirás a mí, lo sé,_ _  
_ _No quiero que esto pase tan deprisa,_ _  
_ _Quiero saborear cada momento junto a ti, buscando,_ _  
_ _Que el tiempo, pare para los dos, tu y yo seremos hoy,_ _  
_ _La luz, que nunca se apaga_ _  
_ _Amor que dormía, oscuro recuerdo, tristeza vacía,_ _  
_ _¿Dónde te puedo encontrar?_ _  
_ _Surge en la noche la luz que ilumina mi corazón._ _  
_ _Serás de luz siempre._ _  
_ _Es decir, toda esta historia hablará de ti,_ _  
_ _Promesa que nació, y cuando, dos almas,_ _  
_ _Se vuelven un solo corazón,_ _  
_ _Eso es amor._ _  
_ _Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mí, sola no me dejes,_ _  
_ _Hoy vamos a descubrir_ _  
_ _Cada momento que estoy junto a ti me haces tan feliz._ _  
_ _Serás de luz siempre._ _  
_ _Es decir, toda esta historia hablará de ti,_ _  
_ _Promesa que nació, y cuando, dos almas,_ _  
_ _Se vuelven un solo corazón,_ _  
_ _Eso es amor._

-Así es como se hace menso- comento Ventus al pony verde una vez término de cantar

-Huy sí, hay si… no me importa- comento Brodek algo indiferente

-Si lo sé, soy mejor que tú, no necesitas decírmelo- dijo el pegaso rojo con una sonrisa burlona

-Grrrrr…-

-¡Brodek no lo hagas!- grito Pinkie desde donde estaba, el pony verde se sentó y alejo la guitarra del pegaso rojo

-Suertudo- dijo Brodek de mala gana desviando la vista hacia otro lado, eso hizo que algunos se rieran

 _Al concluir la fiesta Brodek y Pinkie se subieron a un carruaje que los llevaría a su primera parada de luna de miel, antes de que Pinkie se terminara de subir lanzo el ramo de flores dándole la espaldas a las chicas que lo querían agarrar, quien tomo el ramo de flores fue Rarity dando de agritos y demás por él, desde dentro del carruaje Brodek frunció el ceño, al entrar Pinkie le saco la lengua al pony verde he hizo una pose de victoria, su luna de miel empezaría en un hotel de lujo de Los Pegasus, después se irían en un viaje en un yate a visitar otras partes del mundo, todo parecía ir bien, excepto por que Pinkie no quería dejar a Diane mucho tiempo con Fluttershy así que Brodek se quedó pensando unos minutos y reajusto todo el viaje para no durar mucho_

 _Una vez llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Brodek empezó a besar en los labios a Pinkie cargándola en pose matrimonial hacia la cama, en donde empezó a desvestirla mientras besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su ahora esposa…_

 _ **To Be Continue…**_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Al fin termine… si n.n, bueno les dejare aquí los nombres y demás de las canciones que están arriaba para que sepan cómo van en cuanto ritmo y demás, ahí están más abajo :p_

 _Rio Roma: Tú Me Cambiaste La Vida._ _Y Kingdom Hearts: Simple and Clean (en español)_

 _Esas son nos vemos en el próximo cap que sera un pequeño especial lleno de_ _ **CLOP**_ _, les digo de una vez para que se estén listos, mientras ustedes esperan el siguiente capirulo yo ire a buscar algo de inspiración :3_

 _Hasta luego xD_

 _ **P.D.**_ _Hice todo lo que pude para hacer lo de la boda pero al no tener ideas o algo así como para tomarlas de base pues me salio medio sencilla a pesar de que me quebré la cabeza toda la semana para hacerlo y no encontré forma de mejorarla u.u aun así me siento feliz de al fin llegar a este capitulo n.n_ __


	31. Mi amor hacia ti

_**¡Advertencia!**_

 _Es te capitulo tiene_ _ **contenido de material adulto explicito,**_ _también denominado_ _ **Clop**_ _, por lo que le interesa un soberano papalote al autor lo que les pueda pasar a su cuerpo al estar leyendo este capítulo, así que si son menores de edad y están leyendo esto que les quede claro que esto lo están leyendo bajos su propio criterio_

 _Este capítulo no afecta a la historia y si no les gusta este tipo de cosas pueden esperarse al siguiente capítulo, por lo que no se deben preocupar por nada, excepto si sus cuerpos se llegan a calentar por lo que me da más motivos del hecho de que no me importa, porque cada Bronie debe cuidarse solo, así que después no me estén diciendo nada_

 _Sin más que decir, que disfruten el capítulo_ _ **:D**_

 _ ***Capitulo 31: Mi amor hacia ti**_

 _Mientras la mayoría de los ponys de Equestria dormían, en una habitación de lujo de un hotel de Los Pegasus, una pareja de recién casados disfrutaba su primera noche siendo ya marido y yegua_

 _Brodek recostó a Pinkie en la cama y lentamente empezó a desvestirla, conforme iba quitándole el vestido besaba su cuerpo haciendo gemir de placer a la pony rosa, poco a poco bajaba hasta llegar a la flor de su esposa, una vez llego introdujo su lengua explorando con detalle, Pinkie gemía por el placer que le daba su ahora esposo, coloco sus cascos en la cabeza del pony verde indicándole que no parara_

-No pares… mmm… sigue…- decía Pinkie entre gemidos perdiéndose en la lujuria

-No pienso hacerlo pastelito, hoy tú eres mi reina y como tal, debo obedecerte y complacerte- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa llena de lujuria

 _El pony verde empezó a masajear los flancos de su esposa mientras seguía lamiendo la flor de Pinkie, tras unos cuantos minutos la pony rosa llego a su clímax corriéndose en la boca de Brodek, este lo saboreo por unos segundos y después se lo trago_

-Mmmm… sabor a fresas, mi favorito- comento el pony verde sonriendo

-Espero y lo estés disfrutando- comento Pinkie

-Más de lo que te imaginas amor- contesto Brodek

 _Pinkie usando sus cascos, los acerco a la cabeza de Brodek y lo guio hasta con ella, una vez se juntaron sus rostros se besaron en los labios apasionadamente, batiéndose en un duelo con sus lenguas sin que ninguno de los dos seda ante el otro, a la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar siendo unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, Brodek se acostó en la cama boca arriba, mientras que Pinkie empezó a masajear el miembro de su esposo con sus cascos, después se acercó y empezó a lamerlo seguido de introducírselo en su boca empezando a chuparlo_

-O sí Pinkie, no pares, sigue así pastelito- comento el pony verde extasiado, hundiéndose a cada momento más en la lujuria, tras unos minutos se corrió en la boca de la pony rosa, ella lo saboreo unos instantes y después se los trago

-Mmmm… amargo pero dulce, ¡sabe a limón!- comento la pony rosa con una sonrisa

 _Pinkie se subió encima introduciendo el miembro erecto del pony verde en su flor, la pony rosa empezó a subir y bajar, Brodek coloco sus cascos en los flancos de ella para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, poco duro su pose, ya que el pony verde realizo un giro quedando Pinkie acostada en la cama, Brodek empezó a mover su cadera adelante y atrás, metiendo y sacando su miembro rápidamente, haciendo gemir de placer a su esposa quien ya tenía la vista perdida hacia el techo con la lengua de fuera sumida en la lujuria, el pony verde se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios apasionadamente_

 _Brodek sentía que ya le quedaba poco para llegar al clímax, así que acelero su ritmo y después de unos cuantos minutos se corrió en la flor de su esposa, se alcanzó a sostener para no caer encima de Pinkie, la respiración de ambos era agitada, incluso bañados de sudor, Brodek se acostó a lado de la pony rosa mirando al techo intentando calmar su respiración_

-Lo siento Pinkie, ando un poco fuera de forma- comento Brodek

-Lo sé, y tenemos toda nuestra luna de miel para que lo vuelvas a estar- dijo Pinkie dándole un beso en los labios mientras se volvía a subir encima de el –tu solo relájate-

-Ahm… supongo- comento el pony verde, en eso la pony rosa empieza a subir y bajar, intento colocar sus cascos en los flancos de su esposa, pero ella lo detuvo

-Tienes que arreglar el hecho de que te fuiste por un año amor- comento la pony rosa sonriéndole, toma los cascos del pony verde estirándolos y aprisionándolos contra la cabecera

-¿Se vale pedir perdón?- pregunto Brodek algo de temor en su voz

-Nopi, has sido un pony muy malo y ahora te toca tu castigo- dijo Pinkie empezando a acelerar el ritmo

-Me vas a secar- comento el pony verde con sarcasmo

-Tal vez así tengamos otro pequeño pony- contesto la pony rosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Brodek sorprendido por lo que dijo su esposa

-Nada- dijo Pinkie sonriendo traviesa

-Mira Pinkie no se qu…-

 _Pinkie silencio a su esposo dándole un beso en los labios, este se quedó pensando en lo de antes pero sin darse cuenta termino cayendo ante los "encantos" de su esposa, empezando a disfrutarlo llegando a ignorar lo que paso antes, Brodek hace algo de fuerza para liberarse de su esposa obligándola a retroceder quedando ella acostada en la cama boca arriaba, después de separarse a la falta de aire el pony verde continuo besando el cuello de su pony para subir hasta su oreja derecha_

-Está bien, si eso te hace feliz por mí no hay problema- susurro Brodek, en eso muerde la oreja levemente haciendo gemir de placer a la pony rosa

 _El pony verde se hacia adelante y atrás, embistiendo con fuerza a Pinkie, después de un rato saca su miembro de la flor de Pinkie, eso la dejo confundida y algo pensativa, lo miro y vio que él tenía una sonrisa de lujuria con una mirada maliciosa_

-¿Qué traes entre cascos Brodek?- pregunto Pinkie

-Mmm… que será… je je je- dijo Brodek algo malicioso

 _En eso el pony verde empieza a introducir su erecto miembro en el ano de Pinkie, esto provoco que diera un gemido por el dolor, Brodek lo metía más a fondo cada vez, de un empujón se la metió toda completa haciendo que la pony rosa diera un grito de placer, empezó a sacarla lentamente para después volverla a meter, a cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, pasando de gritos a gemidos de placer_

-No pares… mmmm… sigue… aaaaahhh… más rápido, más rápido- decía Pinkie entre gemidos

-Jejeje… después tendré una linda esposa adicta al sexo- comento Brodek con sarcasmo, en eso la pony verde lo detiene y se le queda viendo con seriedad –okey… ya entendí, mala broma… lo siento-

-Más te vale Brodek- dijo la pony rosa algo molesta

-Vamos no seas así, después de todo…-

 _Brodek le empezó a susurrar cosas a Pinkie haciéndola reír, sonrojarse, sorprenderse, entre otras cosas, después de unos segundos volvieron a retomar lo que estaban haciendo, el pony verde empezó a frotar uno de sus cascos en la flor de la pony rosa haciendo la gemir aún más de placer, este se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, sus lenguas danzaban intentado someter a la otra, a la falta de oxígeno se tuvieron que separar dejando un fino hilo de saliva que los unía, a los pocos minutos el pony verde sentía que estaba por estallar_

-Ya no puedo más Pinkie, me voy a correr- dijo Brodek, aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas sabiendo que ya no le quedaba mucho

-Cuando quieras… mi dulce cupcake…- comento la pony rosa

 _A los pocos minutos el pony verde se corrió inundando el ano de su esposa, ella dio un gemido de placer al sentir el semen caliente de su esposo, tanto en su vientre como en su ano, Brodek saca su miembro del ano de su esposa con cuidado, tras unos segundos el pony verde cae rendido en la cama acostándose a un lado de Pinkie, ella sonrió alegre abrazando a su pony_

-Lo siento, no puedo más, estoy cansado- comento el pony verde abrazando a su esposa –ha sido un día largo-

-Y que lo digas… descansa, ya tendremos mucho tiempo mientras estamos de viaje- dijo Pinkie dándole un beso en la frente

-Je… no pensé que realmente llegaría este día- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa alegre

-Sipi… ya te estabas tardando, si no me lo hubieras dicho yo te hubiera propuesto matrimonio- comento la pony rosa sarcástica

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso… je je je…- sin darse cuenta el pony verde se quedó dormido con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro

-Duerme mi cupcake, te lo mereces después de todo lo que has pasado-

 _Pocos minutos después Pinkie le siguió al mundo onírico, la primera de muchas noches que disfrutarían, salvo que ahora ya son marido y yegua, las cosas son ahora diferentes, ¿Qué le depara el futuro a esta pareja? Pues ni yo lo sé, porque apenas se me ocurren ideas, aunque tengo muy buenas pero son para más a futuro_


	32. Los protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste

_*Capitulo 32: Los protegeré, cueste lo que me cueste_

 _Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que me case con Pinkie y bueno, muchas cosas han pasado, desde el hecho de que mi padre me dio un regalo de bodas, el cual es una casa en el lago de Ponyville, parece que ya se acostumbró a respetar mis decisiones, es una casa algo grande, demasiado talvez para mi gusto, pero no puedo decirle que no a mi propio padre, bueno si puedo pero solo en ciertas ocasiones, la casa es de dos pisos, en la planta baja esta la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estancia y un pequeño bar, no sé por qué el bar, pero bueno hay que aprovechar que tengo uno, en el segundo piso hay cinco cuartos, uno es para Pinkie y para mí, evidentemente, otro es para Diane, y uno más para Renji, los demás están desocupados también cuenta con un sótano al igual que un cuarto secreto del cual sabrán más adelante_

 _Se preguntaran ¿Quién es Renji? Bueno es fácil de responder, es mi hijo, nació hace tres años, resulta que mientras Pinkie y yo estábamos en nuestra pequeña luna de miel quedo embarazada, no nos dimos cuenta hasta un tiempo después que empecé a notar que el vientre de Pinkie crecía, en cuanto a Renji, bueno es un pony terrenal, su pelaje es verde como el mío, heredo los ojos de su madre color azul celeste, su crin es negra con rayas rosas, su cola es igual que la mía, salvo que lo que yo tengo de verde el de rosa, creo que el rosa será un problema en el futuro, habrá que enseñarle un poco de artes marciales para que se pueda defender de los abusivos potrillos cuando este en la primaria_

 _Bueno pasando a lo siguiente, Diane ya sabe hablar, al igual que leer, es muy inteligente, algo energética… bueno si, es muy energética, pero eso no importa ahorita, también sabe escribir, aunque su gramática es un poquito mala, pero gracias a la queridísima princesa de la amistad quien le enseña a escribir y también la pone a estudiar cosas de nivel de secundaria, esa enana me sorprende bastante, pero eso no le quita lo destructiva que puede ser, ¡y no! No me refiero a que haga explotar la cocina, ese soy yo que intento aprender a cocinar, Pinkie me está enseñando y a pesar de llevar como treinta intentos ya hay progresos, más o menos_

 _Actualmente tengo un trabajo estable, dentro de lo que cabe, debido a que paso un cierto accidente en la gala de galope que involucro pudin de chocolate, que por cierto estaba muy bueno, la Princesa Celestia me hizo trabajar para pagar los daños que se ocasionaron, así que mi trabajo actual es de demolición, me encanta hacer explotar los edificios viejos que luego reconstruirán o pondrán otra cosa, actualmente puedo armar bombas caseras, hacer c4, mesclar alguno que otro químico que al hacer contacto con una superficie dura explota al instante, entre otras cosa_

 _Si alguien se pregunta que le paso a Wind, bueno se fue a la Isla Ente con Overlord después de negociar con la princesa Celestia su libertad, Overlord me dijo que lo entrenaría para que aprendiera a dominar bien el Kido, y que talvez una vez termine su entrenamiento lo mande a Equestria para que me ayude a acabar con Doom y ese Skylife_

 _También en estos cuatro años no he sabido nada de Doom, sé que está ahí afuera tramando algo, no sé qué es pero debo detenerlo, algo me dice que tengo ese deber, talvez porque le debo mucho a mis amigos, o al reino en sí, pero de algo estoy seguro, no quiero involucrar a los Caballeros de la Realeza, tienen mejores cosas que hacer, cada día tienen más trabajo los pobres, al igual que Holy Blade el cual ya muy pocas veces llego a ver, pero bueno, por ahora disfrutare del resto de mi vida con mi familia_

 _Como me encanta la vida que ahora tengo…_

-¡Ah! ¡Yo no fui, yo no fui!- gritaba Diane quien entro a SugarCube Corner algo alterada, corre rápidamente entrando a la cocina –hola Pound, hola Pumpkin ¿me puedo esconder por aquí?-

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Diane?- pregunto Pound algo serio

-Créeme no quieres saberlo- comento la potranca rosa

-Espero y no sea nada malo, y que no involucre nuestra cocina- dijo Pumpkin algo asustada

-Pfff… por favor, con dificultad y pueden cocinar algo que no se queme- dijo Diane

-Mira Diane, yo quiero ser un gran pastelero como mi padre, así que tengo que empezar ahora que puedo- dijo el pegaso amarillo

-Si, si lo que di…-

-¡Diane!- se escuchó el grito de alguien desde la entrada de SCC

-Hay no, ya me encontró- dijo Diane algo asustada

-Ven, escóndete aquí- dijo Pumpkin abriendo la alacena

-Oki doki loki- la potranca rosa hace un poco de parkour para llegar a la parte de arriba –que bueno que papá me enseño hacer parkour-

-Shhh… no hables que te encontrara- dijo la unicornio amarilla, en eso entra Brodek a la cocina con una cara de pocos amigos

-Ho.. hola señor ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- pregunto Pound algo nervioso

-No me digas señor, Pound… pero algo que si me puedes decir ¡¿es donde se esconde esa enana?!- grito Brodek lleno de ira

-Ahm… no lo sé, no la hemos visto señor- dijo Pumpkin algo asustada

-Grrrrr… cuando la encuentre la voy a castigar por lo que…- el pony verde salía relinchando por la ira, en eso se miró como tenía la cola pintada totalmente de rosa

-Ufff… estuvo cerca- comento la unicornio amarilla –deberías de dejar de hacer esas cosas-

-Lo hare cuando mi padre madure- contesto Diane

-Ya valió- dijo Pound –además dudo mucho que llegues a ese día-

-Como sea… por cierto, ¿han visto a mi mamá?- pregunto la potranca rosa

-Pinkie fue con mi mamá para comprar unas cosas- contesto Pumpkin

-¿Y el Sr. Cake?-

-Está afuera atendiendo a los clientes ¿Qué no lo viste?- pregunto Pound

-Aaaaahhh… nope- contesto Diane con una sonrisa traviesa

-No sé qué paso, pero más les vale que no se metan con Brodek niños, en especial tu Diane ya sabes cómo es tu padre así que contrólate- dijo el Sr. Cake entrando a la cocina

-Si papá- dijeron los hermanos Cake al unisonó

-No le prometo nada Sr. Cake- contesto Diane

-Eres igual a tu padre- comento el Sr. Cake

-¡¿Yo?! Igual a mi padre… pfff… si como no- dijo la potranca rosa riéndose un poco

-Eso crees tú, pero tus acciones dicen lo contrario- dijo el Sr. Cake

-Papá tiene razón, después de todo son padre e hija- comento Pound

-Y eso no significa que sea igual que el- contesto Diane

-Bueno, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado, ¿Qué tal si comemos algunos cupcakes?- pregunto el Sr. Cake

-¡SI!- gritaron los pequeños ponys alegres

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar, para ser más específicos, la casa de Brodek_

-Maldita sea, no se quita con nada- dice Brodek bastante molesto tallándose la cola con agua y jabón –esa enana, hare que page por esto-

-¿Qué? ¿Una mala jugarreta de tu hija?- pregunto alguien conocido para el pony verde

-¿Uh? ¡Hombre, pero si eres tu Holy Blade! ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el pony verde al ver a su viejo amigo

-He estado bien Brodek- contesto Holy Blade con una sonrisa

-Se nota, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Brodek curioso

-Bueno, necesito tu ayuda para un trabajo- contesto el alicornio blanco

-Ja… buen chiste, sabes que ya me retire de hacer eso- comento el pony verde

-Si lo sé, y por eso mismo sé que estas ansioso de volver a hacer esos trabajos- contesto Holy

-Mira hermano, no puedo, tengo que cuidar a mis hijos, además que Pinkie no me dejaría- dijo Brodek intentando quitarse la pintura de la cola –¿de dónde rayos saco la pintura esa enana?-

-¿Estás seguro que esa es tu respuesta?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

-Ya te dije que no Holy, y nada ni nadie hará que cambie de parecer ¿me oíste?- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-Está bien, no te presionare entonces- contesto Holy dando media vuelta, empezando a caminar

-Hola Holy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Pinkie apareciendo de la nada

-Wow…- el alicornio dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendido –no vuelvas hacer eso-

-Oki doki loki- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Y eso que volviste tan temprano hoy?- pregunto Brodek acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios

-Bueno, considerando el hecho de que no puedes ni cuidar bien a tu hija, vine a traerla de vuelta a casa- contesto Pinkie haciéndose a un lado mostrando a una potranca rosa

-Je je je… hola papi- dijo Diane encogiéndose de hombros

-A tu cuarto, ahora- ordeno Brodek mirándola con seriedad

-Está bien- dijo la potranca rosa con la vista al suelo y orejas caídas caminando hacia su cuarto

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Holy?- pregunto Pinkie

-Ahm… bueno, tengo un trabajo que hacer y pensé que talvez Brodek podría echarme un casco, pero ya se negó- explico Holy

-¿En serio?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Si, en serio Pinkie- contesto Brodek –teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?-

-Tranquilo Brodek, mañana es domingo, así que no hay problema con que vayas- dijo Pinkie

-¿En serio?- pregunto el pony verde sorprendió

-Sipi…-

-¿En serio, en serio, en serio?- pregunto Brodek, Pinkie asintió con la cabeza –¿de veritas, de veritas?-

-Yep- contesto Pinkie

-Bueno, parece que si iré después de todo Holy- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Genial, hay que irnos ya- comento Holy

-No sin mis cosas- dijo Brodek entrando a la casa

 _El pony verde camino hasta la puerta que conducía al sótano, bajo las escaleras y se acercó a una alacena que estaba ahí, después tiro de una cadena y se abrió la pared formando una puerta de piedra la cual se abrió hacia los lados, siguió caminando bajando más escaleras hasta llegar a una sala bastante grande, en el centro estaban dos pedestales con dos espadas incrustadas, una es de color negra y la otra blanca, siguió caminando hasta estar frente a las espadas_

-Vaya, parece que las tenías bien guardadas- comento el alicornio

-Solo no quería tenerlas a la vista- contesto el pony verde, coloco sus cascos en las espadas preparándose para sacarlas, en eso el alicornio ve que estaba algo tembloroso –tengo miedo-

-¿A qué?- pregunto Holy con algo de curiosidad

-No he sabido de Doom en cuatro años, tengo miedo que al volver yo hacer ese tipo de trabajos el vuelva- contesto Brodek

-Tranquilo, si vuelve con malas intenciones, están los C.R. y yo para detenerlo- comento el alicornio

-Lo sé, pero…- el pony verde guardo silencio por unos segundos, inhalo bastante aire y después exhalo –no quiero que mi familia salga herida a causa de eso-

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos unos a otros- comento Holy con una sonrisa que daba confianza

-Je… yo pensé que los amigos eran para pedirles dinero y hacerles bromas- contesto Brodek estando ya un poco mejor, el alicornio se le queda viendo con seriedad -¿Qué? Solo bromeaba-

-Eres un idiota- dijo el alicornio

-Y aun así soy tu amigo- dijo el pony verde

 _Brodek saco las espadas de sus respectivos pedestales, realizo unos cuantos movimientos con ellas y después se encamino a guardarlas en sus casacas, luego se las coloco en su lomo formando una equis con ellas, apretó con fuerza el cinturón de las casacas para que no se le soltaran, se movió un poco acomodándoselas bien, después se encamino a una mesa donde había varios cuchillos pequeños, los cuales guardaba en su crin y cola_

 _Holy se quedó sorprendido al ver donde guardaba los cuchillos el pony verde, no le cuestiono nada debido a que ya lo conocía y sabía que puede llegar hacer cosas sin sentido, ya que Brodek estaba listo se encaminaron a la salida, en donde el pony verde cerro la compuerta oculta en la pared, después salieron del sótano para luego salir de la casa, antes de irse Brodek se detuvo un momento_

-¿Qué pasa? Hay que irnos- dijo Holy

-Solo dame un segundo- dijo Brodek subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hija –Diane, hija ¿estás ahí?- toco la puerta y después la abrió despacio, una vez abrió por completo la puerta miro que había libros por doquier –Twilight creó una mini Twilight, pero esta es más energética- empezó a mover alguno que otro libro, había torres de libros, la habitación es bastante grande así que podía tener miles de libros ahí, en eso el pony verde miro un libro un tanto peculiar –Química cuántica, ¿Qué rayos está aprendiendo esta enana?-

-¿Vienes a regañarme papá?- pregunto Diane quien estaba recostada en su cama

-Deberías de limpiar tu cuarto, enana- dijo Brodek

-Lo hare cuando tu aprendas a cocinar- comento la potranca rosa

-Eso no está a discusión Diane- contesto el pony verde algo molesto –no después de tu pequeña broma… y por cierto, no se quita el color-

-Déjala en el agua por unos minutos y se disolverá- dijo Diane dándole la espalda a su padre

-Aaaahh… mira Diane, no te castigare, tu madre no me lo permitirá en primer lugar- dijo Brodek ya más tranquilo –en segunda, estoy por irme de viaje, puede y me tome algunos días volver, no lo sé-

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?- pregunto la potranca rosa

-Me despidieron esta mañana, empezaron a cuestionar mis métodos de demolición, creen que son demasiado peligrosos solo por que se trata de un poco de pólvora- comento el pony verde sentándose en la cama de su hija

-¿Mamá lo sabe?-

-Claro que si lo sabe, nunca le mentiría- contesto Brodek

-Lo siento, por lo de tu cola y eso- dijo Diane volteando a ver a su padre

-Descuida, ahora solo tengo que amenazar a cada pony que se le ocurra decirme algo, será divertido- comento el pony verde

-Jejeje… no fue tan malo entonces- dijo la potranca rosa un poco más alegre

-Mmmm… si, más o menos-

-Jijiji… que te vaya bien papi- Diane abraza a su padre con una sonrisa –me traes un recuerdo de haya donde quiera que vayas-

-No lo creo pequeña, no te lo mereces- dijo Brodek con algo de seriedad, en eso empieza a hacerle cosquillas a su hija

-Jajaja… no para… jajaja… papá, basta… jajaja- la potranca rosa no paraba de reírse

-Lo hare con una condición- propuso el pony verde

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Diane

-Cuida al enano de tu hermano y no destruyas nada mientras no estoy, y si lo haces di que fue idea de tu Tío Venus-

-Lo primero y lo segundo si, lo tercero no te prometo nada- contesto la potranca rosa

-Bueno lo intente- dijo Brodek encogiéndose de hombros –nos vemos luego Diane- le da un beso en la frente y le alborota la crin un poco

-Jajaja… papá, basta- dijo Diane alegre

-Ah, y rejunta un poco tu cuarto que creo que por ahí encontré el libro que le debí entregar a Twilight hace como cuatro años- dijo el pony verde como último estando ya en la puerta

-Si te refieres el libro de "Como ser padre a pesar de ser idiota" esta por algún lado de este cuarto- comento la potranca rosa

-No quiero saber por qué lo tienes aquí… espera, ya me acorde como termino aquí, luego se lo llevo yo o si quieres llévaselo a tu Tía Twilight cuando puedas- dijo Brodek

-Oki doki loki- dijo Diane con una sonrisa alegre

-Igual que tu madre, igual que tu madre-

 _Brodek bajo al primer piso donde ya lo esperaba Holy, hizo una seña de que ya era la hora de partir, Pinkie se le acercó al pony verde y le dio unas alforjas, este las tomo y se las pone, después le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa despidiéndose de ella, luego salió de la casa siguiendo al alicornio blanco_

 _En el camino hacia su destino se les unió un pegaso, su pelaje es de color azul oscuro_ _, su crin es negro con una línea roja y la cola es negro con rojo, tiene los ojos de color rojo, su cutie mark es un cometa con destello azul y lleva una cazadora negra_

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto Brodek

-Comet Galaxy, mucho gusto- se presentó el pegaso azul

-Aaaahh… ya me acorde, te había dicho que saldrías en este fic algún día- dijo el pony verde

-¿Qué?- dijo Comet confundido

-Acostúmbrate Comet, solo es Brodek siendo Brodek- comento Holy

-No se sentirme agradeció u ofendido- dijo Brodek

-Tal vez podrían ser ambas- comento Comet

-Si… podría funcionar- contesto el pony verde –oye hermano… ¿en dónde es nuestra súper misión?-

-Hace unos días unos piratas tomaron el puerto de Baltimare, la misión es hacer que se retiren, ya en las muy malas eliminarlos- contesto Holy

-Oh no, Baltimare no… quería ir ahí de vacaciones con mi familia- comento Brodek con un tono algo triste –bueno la vida debe continuar, ya pensare en algo-

-Tú sí que eres extraño- comento Comet

-Oye, no me había sentido tan libre de expresión desde hace como seis años- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre

-Oh amigo, si crees que eso es extraño, solo estas conociendo la punta del iceberg- comento Holy

-Este va hacer un trabajo largo- dijo Comet

-Y que lo digas- le siguió el alicornio

-Oye, ¿puedo matar a los piratas?- pregunto Brodek –o mejor aún ¿puedo cobrar la recompensa de alguno que este a bordo?-

-Solo de ser necesario, y en cuanto a lo otro… no- contesto Holy

-Awwww… ya que-

 _Los corceles siguieron caminando durante horas hasta por fin llegar a Baltimare, desde las afueras se miraba humo que provenía del puerto, así que se dirigieron hacia haya sin demora, una vez estaban en el puerto podían ver que había un barco algo distanciado, en tierra había varios grupos de piratas, tenían muy pocas opciones, se movieron con sigilo entre las instalaciones evadiendo el contacto visual con los piratas, empezaron a revisar las instalaciones y dentro del hangar tres tenían presos a varios ponys como rehenes_

-¿Qué haremos? Son demasiados- comento Comet

-La prioridad son los rehenes- contesto Holy

-Ese navío, lo he visto en algún lado- dijo Brodek mirando el barco que estaba distanciado

-¿Seguro?- pregunto el pegaso azul

-Si me pudiera acercar más talvez puede reconocerlo- contesto el pony verde

-Ese será para el final, en vista de que hay rehenes habrá que eliminar a los que están en tierra- explico Holy, en eso señala hacia los barcos anclados –algunos de esos barcos son piratas, hay que deshacernos de ellos ¿alguna idea?-

-Yo si…- Brodek coloca sus alforjas en el suelo y empieza a sacar algunas cosas –lo bueno de trabajar en demoliciones es que pude hacer explosivos lo suficientemente fuertes para hundir un navío entero-

-¿Explosivos dijiste?- dijo Comet algo sorprendido

-Yep… me encantan hacer explotar cosas- dijo el pony verde sacando unos cuantos paquetes de c4, siendo nueve en total, le entrego tres a Comet y tres a Holy –bien, para que estos bebes funcionen bien, colóquenlos en el centro del navío, de preferencia por dentro así que hay que ingeniárselas para entrar sin ser detectados-

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Holy haciendo brillar su cuerno para después desaparecer –hechizo de camuflaje, siempre funciona-

-Y sí que funciona, no te veo amigo- dijo el pegaso azul intentando tocar al alicornio

-A ver que tanto funciona- dijo Brodek lanzando un golpe en donde estaba Holy, pero no hubo contacto con algo, en eso algo lo golpea en la cabeza

-Buen intento- dijo Holy –bien, nos vemos aquí en diez minutos-

-Oye, espera…- dijo Comet -¿Cuándo explotaran estas cosas?

-Tranquilo, tengo el control remoto- dijo Brodek sacando el detonador de los c4 –mientras no presione el botón rojo nada pasara-

-Mejor me lo llevo yo antes de que tu hagas algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiré- dijo Holy quitándole el detonador y guardándolo en su cazadora

-Malo…-

 _Los corceles se dirigieron a colocar los explosivos en los barcos piratas, los cuales eran tres, mientras Holy planto sus c4 en un barco, Brodek y Comet la tenían más difícil para entrar, Comet opto por llegar volando y colocarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que a Brodek le toco nadar un poco, se subió por estribor, para después bajar donde tenían los cañones, coloco una c4 y la oculto de la vista, fue y coloco los demás explosivos y regreso con los demás_

-Bien, ahora solo hay que ir por aquel antes de hacerlos explotar- dijo Holy

-Alguien debe quedarse en tierra a liberar los rehenes- comento Brodek

-Me pregunto quién se tendrá que quedar- dijo Comet, en eso Holy y Brodek voltean a verlo –no… no me quedare… aaaahh… está bien yo lo hare-

-No era tan difícil hacerlo- comento el pony verde

-Bien, ya que resolvimos un problema, todavía nos queda otro- comento Holy volteando a ver el barco –¿cómo llegaremos haya sin ser detectados?-

-Uhmmm…- Brodek se quedó pensando un momento, miro un bote encallado y después volteo a ver al navío –tengo una idea-

 _Minutos después, Comet corría entre los piratas golpeándolos para llamar su atención, eran bastantes pero al parecer no parecían ser los suficientes para detenerlo, mientras el pegaso tenía la atención de los piratas, un bote de pesca que estaba volteado se levantó mostrando las patas de Brodek y Holy, ambos se adentraron al mar dirigiéndose hacia donde esta aquel navío_

-Brodek… esto es demencia, o brillantes- comento Holy teniendo agua llegándole hasta el cuello gracias al bote que les daba el espacio para poder respirar estando en el fondo del mar

-Te sorprenderías lo mucho que pueden llegar a coincidir ambos conceptos- contesto Brodek

 _Tanto Holy como Brodek sostenían el bote con sus cascos delanteros mientras caminaban usando sus patas traseras, avanzaban poco a poco debió a que el agua los alentaba_

 _Mientras tanto en tierra, Comet se hizo de una espada y empezó a repeler los ataques de los piratas, un pirata se le lanzo, el pegaso se hizo a un lado esquivándolo y haciéndole un corte en la espalda del pirata acabando con su vida, en eso varios piratas se le lanzan encima de él aprisionándolo, acto seguido salen volando siendo expulsados por llamas que provenían del cuerpo de Comet, quemando a los piratas que llegaron a tocar el fuego_

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día- comento Comet estando en posición de combate, sus cascos fueron rodeados por un fuego azul

 _Mientras con Holy y Brodek, ambos salieron a la superficie mirando la popa del barco, el pony verde miro un nombre que hizo que su pelaje se erizara al momento de leer ese nombre, el alicornio se acerca a él intentando hacerlo reaccionar, en eso le da un fuerte cabezazo_

-¡Ga…!- Holy le taba la boca a Brodek para que no se escuche su grito

-No grites idiota- dijo Holy quitándole el casco de la boca al pony verde

-Eso dolió idiota… pero eso no es lo que importa, esto es malo- comento el pony verde

-¿Por qué? ¿A que nos enfrentamos?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

-Este navío…- Brodek señalo el barco -…es el Venganza de la Reina Ana- traga un poco de saliva por los nervios –estamos lidiando con Edward Thatch "Barbanegra"-

-Por toda Celestia…- dijo Holy sorprendió -…el pony más buscado desde hace cuarenta años-

-Si… y lo peor es que le debo dinero- comento el pony verde

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo el alicornio sorprendido por lo que dijo

-Es una larga historia, talvez algún día te cuente- dijo Brodek comenzando subir al navío

-Sabes lo que te pasara si alguien se entera de que estuviste involucrado con piratas en el pasado ¿verdad?- pregunto Holy siguiendo al pony verde

-No si no se enteran- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

 _Una vez llegaron hasta arriba se asomaron para ver la cubierta, pero quedaron extrañados al no ver a nadie, lentamente subieron con la guardia en alto, en eso los amarres se empezaron a estremecer, cobraron vida y los aprisionaron, atándolos en el mástil, ambos hacían fuerza para liberarse pero era inútil_

-¡Maldición!- grito Brodek, en eso empezaron a salir los piratas con sus espadas en alto, gritando y riéndose

-Espero y vengas a pagarme lo que me debes Brodek- dijo una voz grave, de la cabina del capitán sale un pony terrenal de color gris, crin y cola color negros, ojos color café, su barba es de color negro, pero tenía algo peculiar ya que le salía humo de ella, no se le miraba su Cm ya que tenía una gabardina roja, pantalones de cuero negro, botas color café oscuro, tenía en la cintura un cinto en el cual tiene una casaca con su espada enfundada, también tiene una pistola con un diseño similar a las que había en el siglo XVII, en su rostro tiene varias cicatrices, una le recorría en diagonal por casi toda la cara –de no ser así, prepárate a morir-

-Ja… no le pagaría a un pirata como tú, Thatch- dijo el pony verde algo serio para después escupirle en la cara, el pirata cambia la expresión de su cara a una enojada, desenfunda su espada he intenta clavar la espada en la cabeza de Brodek, este mueve la cabeza a un lado y la espada se entierra en el mástil –no te tengo miedo anciano-

-¡Te mataría yo mismo si no fuera porque un amigo mutuo quiere verte!- dijo Barbanegra

-Que yo recuerde no tenemos amigos en común- comento Brodek

-Oh… pero quien te quiere ver sí que lo conoces- dijo el Capitán pirata

 _Thatch se hace a un lado con una sonrisa malvada, en eso de la cabina del capitán sale alguien conocido para el pony verde, este se quedó sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, se estremeció con fuerza intentando liberarse teniendo una cara llena de enojo_

-¡Te voy a matar aquí y ahora Doom!- grito el pony verde lleno de ira

-Jajajaj… tranquilo, no he venido a matarte… aun- comento Doom –¿te gusto el regalo que te mande?-

-Si te refieres el liberar a Wind después de torturarlo, no- contesto Brodek haciendo cada vez más fuerza

-Jajaja… eso sigue así Brodek, ódiame… ódiame más, ese odio te ayudara a matarme- comento el demonio con una sonrisa malvada

-Oh, hare más que matarte, destruiré tu alma por completo para que no vuelvas a existir- dijo el pony verde desafiante

-Jajajaja…-

 _Mientras tanto en el puerto_

-Ufff… era el último de ellos- dijo Comet sentándose en el suelo, a su alrededor estaban los cuerpos de los piratas, algunos estaban quemados y otros estaban con varios cortes en su cuerpo -¿Cómo le ira a aquellos dos? Ya deberían de destruir estos barcos-

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo un pony que estaba preso

-Descuide, es mi trabajo- contesto el pegaso azul

 _De vuelta en el barco_

-¡Espera a que me pueda soltar de esas ataduras y veras como barro la cubierta con tu cara!- grita Brodek bastante furioso

-Solo quería decirte que pronto mis hermanos y yo nos moveremos, quiero ver tu cara de sufrimiento cuando vengamos los tres a reclamar Equestria para nosotros- dijo Doom con una sonrisa malvada

-¡Te voy a matar a ti y a tus hermanos!- grito el pony verde desafiante

-Jajajajaja… ¿y cómo lo piensas hacer? Si mal no recuerdo, a Overlord lo liberaste de su prisión y el regreso a la Isla Ente, lo único que tienes es tu fuerza descomunal y tu destreza con la armas, de ahí en fuera no eres nada- comento el demonio con una sonrisa burlona –no podrás detener lo inevitable, este mundo será sucumbido en la oscuridad-

-Si es cierto, talvez no tenga poder, pero pienso hacer lo imposible para proteger a mi familia, incluso si tengo que desafiar a las princesa he incluso a los mismo dioses- contesto Brodek mirándolo con seriedad

-Eso es precisamente lo que te costara la vida algún día Brodek- dijo Doom empezando a reírse malvadamente mientras retrocedía atravesando un portal que se abrió a su espalda

-Bien, ahora que se fue, ya puedo lidiar contigo- comento Barbanegra con una sonrisa malvada

-Vez Holy, te die que había un Kido maligno- comento Brodek

-¿Cómo es que no lo pude sentir?- pregunto Holy

-El Kido es muy diferente a la magia de los ponys, y es más difícil de detectar- contesto el pony verde

-Ya veo… tendré aprender a detectarlo-

-¿De qué tanto hablan? Están presos no podrán hacer nada al respecto- comento Thatch

-Jajaja… Thatch, Thatch… nos liberamos desde que apareció Doom- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa burlona, en eso se desata y le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia la puerta del camarote

-Vamos a terminar de esto de una vez- comento Holy listo para pelear empuñando sus espadas

-¡Acaben con esas cucarachas! ¡A la de ya!- grito Barbanegra

 _Los piratas se lanzaron contra Holy y Brodek, el pony verde dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó a defenderse cortando a sus adversarios, Holy usando se abría paso con sus espadas en alto esquivando los ataques de los piratas y contraatacando, el alicornio y el pony verde terminaron chocando de espaldas, rápidamente usando sus espadas dio un tajo en diagonal desde el suelo hacia arriba matando a dos piratas, Holy giro y dio un tajo en vertical con su Lion Heart, seguido de otro tajo en horizontal usando su Vandal Heart acabando así con dos piratas mas_

-Y yo que pensaba arreglar esto con té y galletitas- comento Brodek encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía al alicornio, luego se da la vuelta y bloquea el ataque de un pirata con su espada blanca y usando la espada negra le atraviesa el estómago y luego la levanta partiéndolo en dos de la cintura hacia arriba –estos piratas ya no los hacen como antes, ¡quiero la devolución de mi dinero!-

-Para empezar Brodek, mientras tu estés nada se arreglara con té y galletas, y en segunda nadie te está pagando por hacer esto- dijo Holy mientras golpeaba a un pirata con la empuñadura de la Lion Heart aturdiéndolo, luego le da una patada lanzándolo contra varios piratas -¡Chusa!-

-¿Te apetece un poco de futbol?- dice el pony verde cortando la cabeza de un pirata para después usarlo como balón de futbol pateándolo hacia otro pirata, el cual quedó inconsciente –supongo que eso equivale a un gol-

-¡Haraganes inútiles, ¿Qué no pueden hacer algo bien?!- grito Barbanegra, coloca uno de sus cascos en la empuñadura de su espada empezando a moverla, los amarres del barco se empezaron a estremecer cobrando vida de nuevo, estos se lanzaron contra Brodek y Holy, pero esta vez no se dejaron atrapar y mientras acababan con el resto de los piratas también esquivaban los amarres –tsk… ¡dejen de moverse cucarachas inmundas!-

-¡Oye! No porque Brodek no se bañe significa que yo tampoco lo haga- comento Holy

-¡Oye! Si me baño… bueno, a veces- contesto Brodek

-Aaaaajajaja…- se rio un pirata que apuntaba con un cañón al pony verde, en eso le dispara

-¡O mierda!- grito el pony verde saltando a un lado esquivando por poco la bala, mientras se intentaba levantar se llevó un casco al pecho –por poco y me da esa bala-

-¡No saldrán con vida de esta!- grito el mismo pirata disparando otra bala de cañón, esta vez dirigida a Holy

-¡Por Celestia!- grito Holy sorprendido haciendo brillar su cuerno para luego tele transportarse atrás del pirata del cañón matándolo –eso es trampa, estas fuera del juego amigo-

-Bien, ¡solo quedas tu Thatch!- grito Brodek encogiéndose de hombros

-Tsk… no creas que yo seré fácil de vencer- comento Thatch

-Pues mira, tienes un puñado de idiotas que no valen ni cinco bits, así que eres fácil de vencer- dijo el pony verde jugando con el detonador de las c4

-¿Uh?- Holy empezó a revisar en su cazadora buscando el detonador y al no encontrarlo voltea a ver a Brodek –no lo hagas… no sabemos si Comet ya termino su parte haya-

-Tranquilo, ya ha deber terminado- dijo Brodek presionando el botón del detonador

 _En el puerto_

-Como tardan esos dos, incluso tuve que compra algo de comer de tanto que tardan- dijo Comet observando el barco desde el puerto, en eso los barcos piratas que estaban en el puerto empiezan a explotar -¡por Celestia! Me voy a morir si me quedo aquí- alzo vuelo alejándose lo más que podía, en eso ve a una potranca llorando

-¡Mamiiii… ¿Dónde está mi mami?!- gritaba la potranca

-Descuida te sacare de aquí- dijo el pegaso azul subiéndola a su lomo, las explosiones seguían así que Comet alzo vuelo nuevamente lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó, después aterrizo en un lugar seguro bajando a la potranca de su lomo -¿estás bien?-

-snif… si… snif… no encuentro a mi mami… snif- dijo la potranca sollozando

-¡Hija…!- grito una yegua llegando con ellos

-¿Ella es tu mami?- pregunto Comet a la niña

-¡Mamiiiii!- grito la potranca de felicidad al ver a su madre llegar

-O hija, gracias a Celestia que estas bien- dijo la yegua

-Ese pegaso me salvo- dijo la potranca señalando a Comet

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?- pregunto la yegua

-Con solo su gracias es suficiente, es mi trabajo después de todo- dijo Comet con una sonrisa sincera

 _De vuelta en el barco_

-Aaaaaahhh… que lindos fuegos artificiales- comento Brodek mirando las explosiones desde el barco

-Insolentes, se atreven a arruinar mis planes- comento Barbanegra

Bien, ahora lo siguiente… quien acaba con el Holy, ¿tu o yo?- pregunto el pony verde

-Mmmm… no lo sé- Holy se queda pensando por un momento con un casco en la barbilla

-¡Ya se!- dijo Brodek sacando una moneda -¿cara o sello?-

-Sello- contesto el alicornio, el pony verde lanza la moneda al aire, esta gira rápidamente y cae al suelo, rebota un par de veces y cae cara

-¡O si! Jajaja… perdón por la espera Thatch- dijo el pony verde empuñando sus espadas

-Vamos, ¡Ataca! No podrás vence…-

-Mil cortes vacios- dijo Brodek apareciendo atrás de Barbanegra, enfunda sus espadas y el cuerpo de Thatch es cubierto por un sinfín de cortes

-Mal… maldición…- Thatch escupe sangre de la boca, empieza a caer lentamente hacia enfrente teniendo ensangrentado el cuerpo, con sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas por la sangre –no… me iré solo- con algo de dificultad toma su pistola y le apunta al pony verde, debido a su vista que estaba nublada no podía apuntar bien, el brazo con la que sostenía el arma le templaba –te… llevare con… migo…-

-Vez, te dije que era fácil- decía el pony verde con una sonrisa burlona, en eso se escucha como el arma de Barbanegra es disparada, la bala de la pistola le da a Brodek en el hombro izquierdo -¡gaaaaaahhh!- rápidamente saca de su crin un chuchillo el cual lanza hacia Thatch enterrándoselo en la cabeza matándolo al fin –maldito infeliz… ¡aaahhh! Como arde- saca otro cuchillo de su crin y lo usa para sacar la bala, una vez la saca empieza a salirle bastante sangre -¡gaaaaahhh… como duele!-

-¡Idiota, te morirás por falta de sangre!- grito Holy tomando el cuchillo que soltó el pony verde, lo empezó a calentar usando una lámpara que estaba ahí, una vez se calentó lo suficiente el cuchillo lo puso en la herida de Brodek, este grito de dolor, pero una vez el alicornio removió el cuchillo tomo un pañuelo de un pirata muerto, lo limpio y lo uso para vendarle el hombro a Brodek –eso te pasa por no tener cuidado idiota-

-Yo que iba a saber que eso me puede atravesar el cuerpo- comento Brodek algo enojado

-Como sea, hay que volver… nuestra misión ya término- dijo el alicornio

-Sip… no sin antes llevarnos algo de oro- dijo el pony verde caminando para empezar a buscar el botín de Thatch

-Lo siento, pero ese oro será usado para reparar los daños que ocasionaron los piratas y los que tu ocasionaste- dijo Holy jalando con su magia a Brodek

-¡No es justo, yo quiero una parte del botín!- grito Brodek sosteniéndose del mástil, en eso el alicornio lo golpea en el hombro haciendo que gritara de dolor soltándose así del mástil –eso fue trampa-

-Ya cállate y vámonos- dijo el alicornio alzando vuelo llevándose con su magia al pony verde

-Pues ya que… snif, snif… oh, tan joven ese oro y se desperdiciara de ese modo- comento el pony verde algo triste

-Ya no seas exagerado, luego hacemos un trabajo para que consigas algo de dinero- contesto Holy

-Oki… ¡muévelas Holy!- ordeno Brodek estando sentado en la espalda del alicornio -¡arre caballo, gya!-

-Bájate de mí ¡espalda!-grita el alicornio haciendo que el pony verde cayera

-Que aburrido es espera- comento Comet sentado tranquilamente

-¡Whoaaaaaa! ¡Echen baja!- gritaba Brodek, el cual azoto en el suelo con fuerza levantando bastante polvo, al disiparse el polvo se ve un cráter no muy grande en el cual se encuentra acostado tendido boca arriba –eso me dolió-

-Vaya, al fin terminaron, son muy lentos- dijo el pegaso azul mirando al pony verde

-Digamos que hubo algunas complicaciones- dijo el pony verde levantándose en el acto

-Bien amigos, es hora de volver a casa- comento Holy

-Una pregunta, ¿Quién fue el que hizo explotar los barcos?- pregunto Comet

-Ese fue Brodek- dijo el alicornio señalando hacia donde estaba el pony verde, al darse vuelta no lo ve -¿A dónde fue?-

-¡Yo ya me estoy yendo tengo cosas que hacer en casa!- grito Brodek desde quien sabe donde

-¡No huyas cobarde, casi me matas así que te hare pagar por ello!- grito el pegaso azul alzando vuelo comenzando a buscarlo

 _Al día siguiente_

 _Brodek acababa de despertar, Pinkie estaba dormida a lado de él abrazándolo, el pony verde se levantó con cuidado intentando no despertar a su esposa, una vez salió del cuarto se encamino a la sala de la casa en donde miro a Diane despierta leyendo un libro, Brodek se acercó a ella con sigilo alcanzando a ver que se trataba de un cuento para niños, a lado de la potranca rosa estaba acostado Renji mirando con asombro el libro_

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano con tu hermano?- pregunto Brodek, sus hijos voltearon a verlo

-Pues, yo siempre me despierto temprano, y como hoy no tengo clase con la tia Twilight quise convivir un poco con mi hermanito leyéndole un cuento- contesto Diane con una sonrisa mostrando el libro

-Ya veo… saldré por un momento, si tu madre despierta le dices que fui con Holy Blade- dijo el pony verde

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto la potranca rosa, su padre se le acerca y se sienta a lado de ella

-Digamos que tengo algunas cosas que hacer- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa

-Ya en serio papá, ¿A dónde vas? Por qué no saldrías con esas espadas sin motivo alguno- comento Diane

-Necesito ver a alguien, y donde vive no es un lugar muy bonito con animalitos amigables- contesto el pony verde

-¿Volverás pronto?-

-No lo sé, espero y si- contesto Brodek dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y después a su hijo –no rompan nada, que luego tu madre me hará reponerlo-

-Yo nunca rompo nada, es Renji quien siempre juega con todo lo que ve- comento Diane

-No me hagas recordarte lo que paso hace un mes- dijo el pony verde mirándola con seriedad

-Jejeje… siiii, sobre eso… yo no lo hice- dijo la potranca rosa con una sonrisa traviesa

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Brodek alborotándole la crin a sus hijos, para después salir de la casa

-¡¿Entonces hoy no habrá entrenamiento?!- pregunto Diane desde la puerta de la casa

-¡Si llego temprano si, así que no intentes nada!- contesto el pony verde

 _Más tarde en un bosque oscuro y tétrico, se encontraba Brodek abriéndose paso entre la maleza, alguna que otra vez lo atacaba algún animal salvaje teniendo que defenderse, su caminata siguió por varias horas hasta que llego a una especie de santuario algo descuidado, había moho por las paredes raíces enredado entre los ladrillos de la pared, Brodek entro hasta llegar a la estatua de un alicornio, lo curioso es que no tenía Cm, el pony verde se sentó cruzándose de patas y empezó a meditar diciendo algunas palabras en un lenguaje extraño_

 _En eso se ve a Brodek en un lugar diferente, era una sala de color blanca con un trono en el centro, en el trono estaba sentado un alicornio blanco sin Cm, con crin y cola de color gris claro y ojos de color celestes_

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien quiso hablar conmigo- comento el alicornio blanco, Brodek se levanta y se da la vuelta para ver de frente al alicornio, en eso hace una pequeña reverencia -¿Por qué me has buscado?-

-Los hijos de Hades se están moviendo Chronos- dijo Brodek seriamente –si no haces algo ten por seguro que yo si lo hare-

-Jooo… con que de eso se trata- comento Chronos

-Solo vine a decirte eso, y si ellos se atreven a las timar a mi familia o algún amigo mío, no habrá piedad- dijo el pony verde con frialdad

-Si lo haces, Hades te buscara para hacerte pagar- dijo el alicornio

-No me importa que sean hijos del dios del inframundo, pero si el se quiere involucrar, no dudare en desafiarlo- comento Brodek con el mismo tono de antes

-Has lo que quieras, pero recuerda, Hades reemplazara lo que tu elimines- dijo por ultimo Chronos, sacando al pony verde del lugar estando nuevamente en el santuario

-Tsk… si es necesario matare a cada uno de los Dioses que existen con el fin de proteger a mi familia, y ni si quiera el mismo Dios del tiempo y el espacio podrá hacer algo- dijo el pony verde con un tono bastante molesto

 _Una vez llego Brodek a su casa, miro que no había nadie, lo cual lo dejo extrañado, empezó a buscar por toda la casa pero no había señal de su esposa u hijos, rápidamente fue al SugarCube Corner, pero los Cake sabían nada, en eso se escucha el grito de una yegua la cual llamo la antecion del pony verde, este corrió hacia dónde provenía el grito, Brodek se paralizo al ver a Doom teniendo aprisionado a su familia_

-¡Maldito, suelta a mi esposa y a mis hijos!- grito Brodek lleno de ira desenfundando sus espadas

-Las liberare, pero a cambio… tu vienes conmigo, si te rehúsas acabare con sus vidas- dijo Doom

-Grrrr… maldito- dijo el pony verde

-No lo hagas Brodek, podemos acabar con el de una vez- dijo Ventus llegando junto con los demás C.R.

-Ni se les ocurra moverse, o mato a estos ponys- dijo el demonio apareciendo tres guadañas colocándolas en el cuello a cada uno

-Lo siento Ven… está bien, iré contigo… pero primero suelta a mi familia- dijo Brodek enfundando sus espadas

-De acuerdo- Doom cumplió y libero a Pinkie, Diane y a Renji –ahora te toca cumplir con el acuerdo-

-Lo siento, de verdad- dijo el pony verde acercándose a Doom, este se empezó a reír malvadamente, en eso ambos son tele trasportados hacia otro lugar

-¡Maldición!- grito Ventus golpeando el suelo

-No te culpes Ven, no sabíamos que pasaría esto- comento Ignos

-¿Para qué querrá a Brodek?- pregunto Tennesse algo curioso

-Se lo que sea, no es para algo bueno- contesto Rockaid

-Papá…- Diane empezó a sollozar

-Tranquila Diane, tu padre estará bien- dijo Pinkie intentando calmar a su hija, en eso Renji empezó a llorar –hay no, por favor para Renji-

-Tío Ven… ¿mi papá estará bien?- pregunto la potranca rosa

-Tu padre es fuerte, te aseguro que regresara cueste lo que cueste- contesto Ventus

 _Mientras tanto en algún lugar quien sabe donde_

 _Se encontraba Brodek siendo aprisionado de sus cuatro extremidades, teniendo de frente a Skylife y a Doom, el pony verde los miraba con rabia, con la intensión de quererlos matar, en eso Doom toma un objeto extraño que tenía forma de araña, teniendo un cristal bastante grande de color azul cielo en el centro_

-¡Malditos, ¿Qué me piensan hacer?!- pregunto Brodek intentando liberarse

-Jajajaja… solo experimentaremos contigo un poco y después te lavaremos el cerebro- contesto Skylife con una sonrisa malvada –no te dolerá, supongo-

-Esto te dolerá mucho Brodek… espero y puedas resistir el dolor- dijo Doom acercándose al pony verde, el demonio coloca el objeto en el centro del pecho de Brodek, el objeto empezó a sacar chipas

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- gritaba Brodek por el dolor que sentía

 _Después de varios días, después de experimentar y un lavado de cerebro, Brodek ya se encontraba libre, pero estaba diferente, el color verde de su crin y cola se tornó azul cielo, al igual que sus ojos, Doom y Skylife lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada, el alicornio le dio al pony verde una gabardina larga con capucha de color negro, pantalones negros, guantes negros y botas negras, Brodek se puso la capucha la cual le cubría todo el rostro siendo difícil de identificar_

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? Maestros- pregunto Brodek indiferente

-Jajaja… tu vienes conmigo, la vamos a liar parda como nunca- dijo Doom, el pony verde se acercó a él y después ambo desaparecieron

-Veamos si funciona realmente esa cosa- comento Skylife con una sonrisa malvada


	33. Sucesos inesperados

_***Capitulo 33: Sucesos inesperados**_

 _Han pasado varios días de desde que Brodek se fue con Doom a quien sabe dónde, Diane quería ver a su padre pero desde aquel día no se ha podido sacar de la cabeza todo lo que paso, empezó a lagrimear poniéndose en posición fetal, en eso llego Pinkie con su hijo Renji a quien le daba de comer un cupcake_

-Ya Diane, todo está bien- dijo Pinkie intentando consolar a su afligida hija

-Pero... _snif, snif_ … papá esta haya quien sabe dónde con los tipos malos - dijo la potranca rosa tapándose la cara con sus cascos –lo extraño-

-Y yo también hija, pero no podemos hacer nada, tu padre es un pony fuerte seguro que podrá volver sano y salvo- dijo la pony rosa sentándose a lado de ella dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hija -anímate un poco, o tu hermanito también se pondrá triste y empezara a llorar ¿esta bien?-

-Está bien mamá- contesto Diane sonriéndole lo más que podía para después abrazarla

 _Mientras tanto en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight, estaba Ignos descasando después de una misión que tuvo con el resto de los C.R., caminaba tranquilamente entre los pasillos del castillo tomando un poco de cidra de manzana, sin aviso previo fue recibido con un golpe que lo lanzo fuera del castillo atravesando varias paredes_

-¡Aaaaahhhggg!- grito de dolor Ignos mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, se levantó recuperando el equilibrio estando algo adolorido -¿Quién fue el maldito que me ataco?-

 _Ignos se pone en posición de combate teniendo su cruz de combate lista para atacar, en eso aparece un pony con ropas negras con una capucha tapándole la cara dándole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo lejos, el unicornio se recupera y le lanza varios ataques al pony encapuchado, este los esquiva saltando hacia un lado, se empezó a acercar mientras esquivaba los latigazos de Ignos dando volteretas para evitar ser golpeado, el pony encapuchado dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y dio un paso hacia adelante apareciendo delante del unicornio, Ignos alcanza a reaccionar saltando hacia atrás he invoca una cruz de hielo, el pony encapuchado saco una espada negra con la cual rompió la cruz de hielo partiéndola en dos con un corte fino_

-Maldito… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ignos notándose bastante furioso

 _El pony encapuchado no respondió y se abalanzo contra el unicornio azul, esta vez daba pasos cortos pero rápidos apareciendo y desapareciendo empezando a correr alrededor de Ignos, su velocidad aumentaba y se miraban reflejos del pony encapuchado como si fueran clones, en eso empezó a atacar al unicornio desde varios partes, Ignos se defendía bloqueando o esquivando los ataques de aquel pony, en eso alcanzo a aprisionar uno de los cascos del pony encapuchado levantándolo por los aires para después estamparlo contra el suelo con fuerza levantando un poco de humo, el pony encapuchado estando en el humo que genero al impactarse, tomo el látigo que todavía lo aprisionaba y lo jalo hacia él trayéndose al unicornio consigo para darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo contra un edificio que estaba cerca de ahí, atravesando la pared, los ponys de los alrededores empezaron a correr para ponerse a salvo_

-Maldito, eso sí me dolió- dijo Ignos saliendo del edificio por el mismo lugar por el que entro, teniendo un casco en su pecho

-Tsk…- exclamo el encapuchado lanzándose contra él, en eso es recibido por un golpe en la cara que lo lanzo de regreso, en medio del aire gira y se acomodó como si nada le hubiera pasado, alzo la vista para mirar quien fue el que lo golpeo y vio a un lado del unicornio azul a un pegaso rojo

-Parece que tienes problemas Ignos- comento Ventus desenfundado sus Keyblades

-Ya estaba por machacarlo- comento Ignos tronándose algunos huesos del cuerno

-¡Has de ser un tonto muy grande si crees que puedes desafiar así a los Caballeros de la Realeza!- grito el pegaso rojo mirando al encapuchado con seriedad

 _El pony encapuchado guardo silencio, empezó a correr con su espada en alto, el pegaso rojo y el chocando sus armas sacando chispas, con una destreza inigualable, el pony encapuchado hace un movimiento rápido haciendo a un lado las armas de Ventus para darle una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder un poco, en eso llega Ignos lanzándole un sinfín de latigazos con una rapidez a la que apenas se hacían visibles, el pony encapuchado hacia mortales hacia atrás esquivando los latigazos del unicornio para tomar distancia de él, Ventus e Ignos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el pony encapuchado, este saco otra espada pero esta es de color blanco, el pony bloqueaba los ataques de ambos Caballeros, haciendo movimientos rápidos y precisos_

-¿De dónde sacaste esa armas?- pregunto Ventus sin dejar de atacar al pony encapuchado, este no le contesto –dije, ¡¿de dónde sacaste esas armas?!-

 _Ventus se dio cuenta de que esas armas son las que usa Brodek, el pegaso furioso empezó a hacer presión contra el pony encapuchado, este giro dando una patada ascendente a Ventus lanzándolo por los aires, el pegaso abrió sus alas recuperándose, aterrizo a lado de Ignos mirando al pony encapuchado bastante furioso, en eso un aura azul cielo empezó a rodear al pony encapuchado, el filo de la espada negra se revistió con la misma aura, dio un corte en diagonal lanzando una ráfaga de energía azul cielo, Ignos y Ventus saltaron a un lado esquivando el ataque, la ráfaga impacto contra una casa la cual exploto en pedazos, por suerte no había nadie ahi ya que los ponys de los alrededores evacuaron desde hace unos minutos_

-Maldito- dijo Ventus enojándose cada vez más

 _Mientras tanto en la casa de Brodek_

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Diane alcanzando a escuchar la explosión

-Algo ha de estar pasando en Ponyville- comento Pinkie mirando una cortina de humo desde la ventana –será mejor quedarnos aquí- se da la vuelta para ver que ya no estaba su hija -¿Diane? Hay no-

 _La pony rosa tomo a su hijo y lo subió a su lomo, salió de la casa galopando hacia Ponyville para alcanzar a su hija y hacerla volver a casa para que este a salvo_

 _El pony encapuchado lanzo sus espadas al aire y bloqueo el ataque del unicornio, tomo uno de sus cascos y empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar para después lanzarlo al aire, dio un salto pasando a Ignos para tomar sus espadas, se dio una vuelta completa para enterrar sus espadas en el cuerpo del unicornio, pero en medio del aire Ventus lo golpeo dándole una patada en las costillas lanzándolo lejos terminando estrellándose en el techo de una casa, atravesándolo cayendo al primer piso provocando que se alzara una cortina de humo, el pony encapuchado salió rápidamente de la cortina de humo estando a punto de darle una estocada al pegaso rojo para clavar su espada en el corazón de Ventus, pero antes de que alcanzara al pegaso rojo, una flecha impacto con él la cual exploto, este se recuperó en el aire y aterrizo en el suelo, en eso empezaron a lloverle balas las cuales esquivaba o desviaba con sus espadas haciéndolo retroceder un poco_

-Parece que necesitan algo de ayuda- comento Rockaid con su arco en alto

-¿Quién henos es ese pony?- pregunto Tennesse

-No lo sabemos, simplemente me ataco cuando estaba en el castillo- contesto Ignos

-Por cierto, ¿está bien Twilight?- pregunto Ventus

-¡Hay no, no fui a ver si mi Twi estaba bien!- dijo el unicornio algo alterado, en eso un rayo mágico de color morado impacta contra el pony encapuchado lanzándolo lejos, los Caballeros voltearon y vieron a Twilight con Spike subido en su espalda -¡Twilight!-

-Hola chicos- dijo Twilight aterrizando junto con ellos

-Qué bueno que no le paso nada Princesa- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Estoy bien, pero ¿Quién es ese pony?- pregunto la alicornio morada señalando al pony quien acababa de salir de los escombros

-No lo sabemos Princesa, pero por su seguridad será mejor que usted y las demás chicas vayan a un lugar seguro- comento Tennesse

-El vaquero tiene razón, nosotros no encargaremos de el- dijo Ventus seriamente

-Está bien, suerte Caballeros- dijo Twilight retirándose

 _El pony encapuchado siguió con la vista a la alicornio morada, los Caballeros se prepararon por si iba por ella, pero se sorprendieron al ver que prácticamente la ignoro y su vista se centró en ellos, esto los dejo algo confundidos, el pony se lanzó contra ellos lanzo una de sus espadas hacia donde estaba Ventus, este hizo a un lado la cabeza pasando la espada por un lado, en una fracción de segundo el pony encapuchado apareció atrás de él haciendo un corte en su espalda para después darle una patada lanzándolo lejos, los demás Caballeros voltearon a verlo y este golpeo a Ignos en el estómago seguido de una patada en la cara lanzándolo lejos, Tennesse uso su bastón revolver para encestarle un golpe al pony encapuchado, pero este alcanzo a bloquearlo y haciendo a un lado el arma del vaquero y usando la empuñadura de su espada blanca lo golpeo en la mandíbula para después darle una patada giratoria en el costado izquierdo lanzándolo contra unos edificios, Rockaid separa su arco en dos dagas y se lanzó contra el pony encapuchado, este reacciono rápido y lo tomo del cuello estampándolo varias veces en el suelo, Ventus llego a la ayuda de Rockaid, en eso el pony encapuchado lanzo a Rockaid haciendo que goleara al pegaso rojo haciéndolo retroceder_

-¿Estas bien enano?- pregunto Ventus

-Si… es fuerte, ha pasado mucho desde que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo así- comento Rockaid estando ya de pie, unió sus dagas formando el arco de nuevo, le lanzo una flecha hacia el pony encapuchado y este lo esquivo como si nada –fuerza y velocidad, es una combinación monstruosa-

 _El pony encapuchado se lanzó contra ellos, en eso hace sus espadas a un lado formando una equis, bloqueando un rayo mágico de Ignos, el unicornio utilizo más magia incrementando el poder de su rayo mágico, haciendo que el pony encapuchado retrocediera, no por el mismo, sino porque el rayo mágico lo empujaba teniendo sus patas firmes en el suelo, el pony encapuchado hizo un movimiento con sus espadas y desvió el rayo mágico hacia un lado, da un paso hacia adelante y aparece delante de Ignos estando a punto de darle una estocada para atravesar su estómago con su espada, pero antes de poder hacer eso, se dobló hacia atrás pasándole una bala rosando por la capucha, sin embargo alcanzo a darle una patada ascendente al unicornio lanzándolo de nuevo al aire, para después caer al suelo_

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- grito Ignos al estamparse contra el suelo

-Su tiempo de reacción es muy bueno- comento Tennesse

-Este pony es peligroso, hay que eliminarlo antes de que se vuelva un problema- ordeno Ventus empuñando sus espadas listo para seguir con el combate, al igual que los demás Caballeros tenían sus armas listas -¡Ataquen!-

 _Los cuatro se lanzaron contra el pony encapuchado, Tennesse y Rockaid le disparaban sin secar lo más rápido que podían, el pony encapuchado usando sus espadas desviaba las balas y flechas dando una que otra vez una mortal hacia atrás mientras seguía moviendo sus espadas, en medio de la lluvia de flechas y balas apareció Ventus atacando al pony encapuchado chocando armas los dos sacando chispas, el pegaso rojo logra hacer a un lado las espadas del pony encapuchado para darle una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia atrás, este se recuperó y se iba a lanzar contra Ventus, pero un látigo inmovilizo las armas del pony encapuchado, este volteo y miro a Ignos sosteniendo sus armas, rápidamente giro su vista teniendo al pegaso rojo enfrente, este realizo un corte ascendente obligando al pony encapuchado soltar sus espadas y saltar hacia atrás alcanzado a cortar la capucha, dio varias mortales hacia atrás tomando distancia de los Caballeros, su rostro quedo al descubierto dejando a los Caballeros sorprendido de quien era_

-No puede ser cierto- dijo Ventus sorprendió

-Eso explica por qué están difícil acabar con el- dijo Ignos también sorprendido

-Madre santa, ver para creer- comento Rockaid sorprendido

-Y yo que pensaba haberlo visto todo- comento Tennesse estando igual que los demás

 _Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Brodek, el pony verde tomo con su casco su gabardina y se la quito de golpe mostrando su pelaje, su Cm y cola, la mayor sorpresa fue que tanto el color verde de su crin y cola ahora eran de azul cielo al igual que sus ojos, confirmaron que era Brodek una vez vieron la Cm de las guitarras en equis, algo que se les hizo extraño fue lo que tenía en el pecho, una especie de araña metálica con un gran cristal de color azul cielo estando las patas enterradas en el pelaje del pony verde, en eso aparece alguien realmente molesto atrás de Brodek_

-Parece que se han divertido con mi nuevo amigo- comento Doom con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- pregunto Ventus bastante furioso

-Jajajaja… no necesitas saberlo, ya que morirás- dijo el demonio riendo malvadamente –acábalos-

 _Brodek asintió con la cabeza, en eso su cuerpo fue rodeado por una energía de color azul claro, este dio un grito liberando una gran cantidad de energía, a punto con su casco a los Caballeros, la energía se empezó a acumular en espiral creando un orbe de color azul claro bordeado de color negro, para sorpresa de los Caballeros el pony verde libero la energía lanzando un rayo de energía bastante grande, estos saltaron esquivando el rayo de energía, a lo lejos se creó una onda explosiva bastante grande, los Caballeros miraron la explosión y se quedaron algo sorprendidos_

-Jajaja… lo haces bien Brodek, sigue así- decía Doom mientras se reía a carcajadas

-Hay que quitarle esa cosa del pecho, talvez sea lo que lo controla- comento Ignos

-Es una buena idea, atáquenlo cuerpo a cuerpo, nada de armas- dijo Ventus, los cuatro chocaron sus cascos y se voltearon a ver al pony verde

-Cuando acabes con ellos vuelve a la base ¿quieres Brodek?- dijo Doom haciendo aparecer un portal atrás de él, Brodek asintió con la cabeza y el demonio atravesó el portal el cual se cerró segundos después

 _Brodek se tronó los cascos para después aparecer en un parpadeo delante de Ventus, el pegaso rojo bloqueo el ataque del pony verde, este le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula, Brodek estaba por darle un golpe en la cara al pegaso rojo pero Ignos lo detuvo y tirando de el con fuerza lo estampo contra el suelo, Brodek se levantó rápido y le dio una patada voladora doble al unicornio en el pecho lanzándolo contra una pared la cual se derrumbó, Tennesse empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, en eso el pony verde bloqueo un ataque del vaquero y le dio un gancho en la mandíbula, Rockaid se lanzó contra Brodek dándole de patadas y puñetazos, el pony verde logro detener una patada del enano, dio varias vueltas y lo lanzo lejos, en eso Ventus taclea a Brodek tirándolo al suelo, haciendo presión en sus hombros contra el suelo, el pony verde le dio un cabezazo haciendo que el pegaso rojo lo soltara, usando sus patas traseras tomo la cabeza de Ventus y lo estrello contra el suelo para después aplicarle una llave de lucha libre empezando a asfixiarlo, la llave duro por poco ya que Ignos dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que Brodek soltara a Ventus para poder rodar y esquivar ese golpe, se levantó rápidamente y salto tomando distancia nuevamente_

-Coff… coff… ese maldito…- comento Ventus recuperando el aliento

-No podemos estar así todo el día, hay que encontrar una forma de acabar con esto- dijo Ignos ayudando al pegaso rojo a levantarse

-¿Pero cómo? Estamos hablando de Brodek, es tan fuerte como Ventus, sin contar que esa cosa que tiene en el pecho le ha de estar dando poder- comento Rockaid

-Si tan solo tuviera un punto débil- dijo Tennesse pensando en ello

-Tiene una, pero es muy arriesgada- dijo el pegaso rojo

-¿Cuál es? Que cualquier idea no sirve en este momento- pregunto Ignos

-Hay que traer a Pinkie, ni Brodek se dejaría manipular por alguien que intente herir a su esposa- comento Ventus

-Estás loco, eso no, prometimos protegerlas- dijo el unicornio azul

-Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción- comento Ventus

 _En eso Brodek libero energía nuevamente, apuntándoles con su casco concentrando la energía formando una espiral, terminando de formar un orbe de energía, estaba a punto de lanzarlo cuando de pronto Diane se puso enfrente de los C.R., estos quedaron sorprendidos de ver a la hija de Brodek parada enfrente de ellos_

-¡Diane, quítate de ahí, es peligroso!- grito Ventus

-¡No!- grito Diane -¡papá, sé que estás ahí no dejes que te domine, vuelve a casa te extraño!-

-…- Brodek siguió cargando la energía, se preparaba para liberar esa energía, pero sucedió algo inesperado, el orbe de energía desapareció y del pecho de él empezó a salirle chispas-¡aaaaaahhhgggg!- gritaba de dolor mientras se llevaba los cascos al pecho

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, hay que quitarle esa cosa!- dijo Ventus, los cuatro se acercaron a Brodek y lo inmovilizaron, Rockaid empezó a tirar del artefacto que tenía el pony verde en el pecho -¡Diane vete de aquí!-

-Maldición, tenías que interferir ¿verdad mocosa?- dijo Doom apareciendo atrás de Diane

-¡Aaaahhh!- grito Diane asustada al verlo

-Muere…- el demonio pateo a la potranca rosa, Brodek se quedó quieto mirando lo que paso

- _Maldito... ¿Cómo te atreves?_ \- del cuerpo de Brodek empezó a despedir energía, los C.R. se alejaron un poco, el cristal que tenia se tornó negro -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- libero energía de su cuerpo de color azul cielo dando un grito, tenía una cara llena de ira, tomo el artefacto de su pecho y de un tiro lo arranco haciendo que le saliera sangre de los orificios que tenía -¡Eres un maldito!-

 _Brodek volvió a gritar liberando toda la energía, alrededor de su cuerpo despedía rayos de color negros, Doom se quedó sorprendido, en eso el pony verde aparece enfrente del demonio dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lanzándolo al aire, Brodek salto interceptándolo dándole una patada giratoria descendente en el abdomen estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, después apareció enfrente de él y le dio varios puñetazos en el cuerpo al igual que patadas, Doom detuvo uno de sus golpes y le dio un fuerte cabezazo tirándolo al suelo, Brodek usando sus patas tiro al demonio y se puso encima de él dándole fuertes golpes en la cara hundiéndolo en el suelo, Doom libero un Cero usando su boca, el cual le dio de lleno en la cara del pony verde lanzándolo al aire, este se recuperó en el aire y a punto con su casco hacia donde estaba el demonio cargando energía_

-Cero- grito Brodek liberando el poder de un cero

-Novato… ¡Cero!- Doom libero su cero que era de color amarrillo bordeado de negro, ambos ceros chocaron creando una fuerte explosión

 _Doom buscaba a Brodek con la vista, en eso el pony verde aparece aun lado de él dándole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra una casa la cual se derrumbó tras impactar el demonio, el pony verde no lo dudo y se lanzó hacia donde estaba Doom, el demonio dio un gran salto y Brodek le seguía de cerca, Doom hizo un movimiento rápido y usando ambos cascos lo golpeo en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el suelo, Brodek se levantó en el acto lanzándose a atacar al demonio, los dos empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad increíble, Doom asesto un golpe al pony verde en el abdomen, este se recuperó rápidamente y le dio una patada en el costado derecho al demonio, Doom y Brodek chocaron cascos generando una onda expansiva y un gran sonido del golpe, después el pony verde aserto un puñetazo en la cara del demonio lanzándolo lejos, rápidamente lo alcanzo pero Doom se recuperó dando una mortal hacia atrás, los dos lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo golpeándose ambos en el rostro, los dos salieron volando en direcciones opuestas_

-No lo entiendes ¿cierto Brodek?- comento Doom limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca –ese poder que tienes ahora, yo te lo di, así que no podrás vencerme-

-¡Cállate! ¡Te atreviste a golpear a mi hija! ¡Y eso no tiene perdooooonnn…!- Brodek dio un gran grito liberando aún más poder que antes

-No puede ser… _no debería tener tanto poder, al menos que ese sea su poder, no tiene sentido, acaso desarrollo su Kido interno cuando era portador de Overlord cuando todavía estaba sellado-_ decía el demonio en su mente quedándose pensativo - _¡mierda! Al haberle puesto esa cosa debió de liberar ese poder que tenía en su interior… ¡maldición! No me quedara de otra_ -

-Uuuhhhggg… mi cabeza- decía Diane despertado llevándose un casco a la cabeza

-Qué bueno que estas bien Diane- dijo Pinkie estando con ella –hay que ir a un lugar seguro-

-¡¿Dónde está papá?!- pregunto la potranca rosa

-Tu padre está bien, pero es mejor que vayan a un lugar más seguro- comento Ventus mirando el combate entre Doom y Brodek al igual que los otros Caballeros

-¿Uh?- Diane volteo y miro a su padre peleando contra el que lo golpeo antes –wow…-

-Pinkie llévatela de aquí ¡ahora!- dijo el pegaso rojo

-Si… vámonos- dijo Pinkie tomando a Diane y subiéndola a su espalda, empezando a correr alejándose del lugar

-Si esto no mejora tendremos que intervenir- comento Ignos

-Por extraño que suene, hay que confiárselo a Brodek, sé que podrá hacerlo- comento Ventus

-No me dejaste de otra Brodek, y yo que tenía planes para ti a futuro- comento Doom – ¡Resurrection, Desperation!-

 _Doom libero una gran cantidad de Kido formando una columna, al quitarse se miró a un demonio con la piel de color blanca, en la cara tenía una máscara blanca que apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir de su piel, de la frente le salieron dos cuernos hacia delante, tenía cabello largo de color negro, en la frente tenía dos líneas de color rojo las cuales llegaban a los ojos y descendían hasta debajo de la cara, pasaban por el cuello y en el pecho formaba un dibujo como de flamas, en su pecho tenía un gran hueco del cual se podía ver del otro lado, tenía manos con afiladas garras, también tenía pies teniendo sus dedos como afiladas garras, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, llevaba puesto únicamente un kimono negro que cubría de la cintura hacia abajo_

-Ahora conoce la desesperación- comento el demonio

-Ja… esa frase viene de familia ¿o qué?- comento Brodek

-Se podría decir que si- contesto Doom, apareciendo a un lado del pony verde, tomándolo de la cara estampándolo con fuerza, después lo empezó a arrastrar por el suelo para después lanzarlo al aire he interceptarlo apareciendo arriba de él dándole una patada en el estómago lanzándolo hacia el suelo cayendo a una velocidad exagerada

-!Aaaahhhgg!- grito de dolor el pony verde al impactarse contra el suelo escupiendo sangre de su boca

-No podrás vencerme ahora, estoy por encima de ti- dijo el demonio liberando su Kido, siendo por mucho más lo que Brodek posee, o al menos eso creía

-No me dejare vencer por ti...- Brodek volvió a gritar liberando su Kido, el demonio se quedaba viéndolo como si supiera que no poda llegar a mas, sin embargo su poder siguió creciendo, Doom empezó a preocuparse un poco por ello pero no lo suficiente -a ver qué te parece esto… ¡Ban… kai!-

 _Al gritar eso Brodek, se liberó una gran cantidad de Kido de color azul claro que rodeo al pony verde, una vez se disipo, Doom quedo sorprendido, Brodek estaba en su forma humana, el demonio dio un grito de ira y se lanzó contra Brodek y este hizo lo mismo, ambos intercambiaron puñetazos y patadas, el demonio le dio un golpe en la mentón al humano lanzándolo al aire, Brodek se recuperó y de alguna forma se apoyó en el aire, como si lo pudiera pisar, se impulsó devuelta hacia donde estaba Doom dándole un golpe en la cara lanzándolo lejos para después aparecer a un lado de él y darle un codazo en la cara estrellándolo contra el suelo, después lo tomo de un pie y le empezó a dar vueltas lanzándolo al aire_

-Tsk… maldición- dijo Doom recuperándose y dándose la vuelta pisando el aire para impulsarse hacia donde esta Brodek

 _Ambos colisionaron creando una explosión, a pesar de ello siguieron intercambiando patadas y puñetazo, en eso Doom tomo la cabeza de Brodek y le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que gritara de dolor, el humano coloco sus manos en el abdomen del demonio y lanzo dos ceros creando otra explosión junto con una cortina de humo, de donde Doom salió por un lado de la cortina de humo y Brodek del otro, ambos se recuperaron y se volvieron a lanzar uno en contra del otro, en eso Brodek se pone a la espalda de Doom, lo toma de la cintura y le hace una suplex, después lo toma de los cuernos y le da vueltas lanzándolo hacia arriba y cargar un cero, Doom se recupera y ve como el cero de Brodek está a punto de darle, lanza un cero haciéndose un lado evadiéndolo_

-Tsk… maldición- Brodek frunció el ceño, en eso aparece Doom enfrente de él, con un cero cargado, se lo impacta en el abdomen creando una explosión lanzándolo lejos impactando contra varias casa, las cuales se derrumbaron

-Esto es demasiado, a este paso destruirán todo Ponyville- comento Ignos

-Muy bien, hay que acaba…- Ventus no termino de hablar ya que empezó a templar, entre los escombros sale disparado Brodek siendo rodeado por el aura azul cielo, sosteniendo una de sus espadas cargada de energía

-¡Choetsu Sen Katto!- grito Brodek apareciendo en frente de Doom haciéndolo varios cortes, con cada corte que daba aumentaba su velocidad

-¡Aaaaaahhhggg!- gritaba Doom por el dolor que sentía, en eso Brodek hace un tajo dándole la vuelta dejándolo boca arriba para después enterrarle la espada en el abdomen dejándolo enterrado en el suelo

-¡Muereeeeeee…!- grito el humano creando un pequeño orbe de color naranja el cual aplasto con sus dos manos para después levantarlos al aire haciendo que el orbe creciera para después dejarlo caer

-¡Maldicioooooooonnn!- grito el demonio

 _Se creó una explosión tan grande que provoco una fuerte ráfaga de aire haciendo que todo aquel que este cerca se sostuviera de donde pudiera, cuando todo se calmó, se podía observar un gran cráter de unos veinte metros de diámetro, del mismo cráter salían rayos por doquier de color negros, en el medio se podía ver a Brodek de vuelta a la normalidad, respirando agitadamente con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, las cuales algunas hasta le salían sangre, tenía una línea de sangre que recorría su rostro, sus patas delanteras estaban quemadas_

-No… no puede… terminar así…- decía Doom con dificultad –yo… yo lo poseeré todo…-

-No mientras… yo pueda evitarlo…- dijo Brodek también con dificultad –no te perdonare… el haber lastimado a mi hija… maldito-

-Ja… ja… ja… Skylife remplazara… lo que tu elimines…- dijo el demonio escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca –Skylife es por mucho… más fuerte de lo que yo… o Satán somos…-

-Pronto le llegara su hora… al igual que a ti…- dijo el pony verde mirándolo con seriedad

-Rayos… mi padre… se enojara conmigo… por perder contra un mortal…- dijo Doom algo preocupado, en eso la expresión de su cara cambio por una sonrisa malvada –sabiendo que me causarías tantos problemas… te hubiera matado cuando estabas dormido…-

-El único que merece morir… eres tu… perra- Brodek desenterró su espada haciendo que el demonio gritara un poco por el dolor escupiendo sangre –muere maldito- el pony verde entierra la espada en la cabeza de Doom matándolo al fin

 _Brodek desenterró su espada del cráneo del demonio muerto y empezó a caminar para salir del cráter arrastrando su espada y sosteniéndose el hombro derecho con su casco izquierdo, una vez arriba miro a los Caballeros, el pony verde les sonrió como si nada, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y cayó al suelo inconsciente, los Caballeros se acercaron un poco quedándosele viendo_

-Nunca tiene límites este tonto- comento Ventus

-Tan bonita que era Ponyville, pasaran un tiempo para que vuelva hacer lo que era- dijo Ignos mirando todo el lugar destrozado

-Pudo haber sido pero, pudieron haber destruido todo Ponyville- comento Rockaid

-Por ahora hay que llevarlo al hospital para que lo atiendan, que alguien le avise a Pinkie y a sus hijos- ordeno Ventus

-Entendido- dijeron los demás al unísono

 _En algún lugar quien sabe dónde, se encontraba una especie de bola de cristal gigante en donde se miraba el final de la batalla de Brodek y Doom_

-Uno menos hermano, te quedan dos ¿Qué harás?- dijo una sombra con voz grave

-Tsk… ese pony, ¿Qué planes tienes con él?- pregunto otra sombra que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar

-Je… digamos que, es alguien importante para una dimensión un tanto peculiar- dijo una de la sombras

-¿No me digas que lo enviaras a ese mundo?- pregunto al otra sombra

-Si… pero para poder hacer algo como eso, primero ocupo que se deshaga de tus hijos malcriados- comento la sombra

-No puedo creer que lo envíes a esa dimensión para corregir tus errores- comento al otra sombra

-No dejare que hagas eso- dijo alguien más uniéndoselos a la conversación

-Acéptalo, hasta a ti te conviene-

-Sabes tanto como yo que no puedes hacer eso Chronos, no puedes quebrar tus propias reglas- dijo el ser que se les acaba de unir

-Y por eso mismo, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer- una luz se encendió dejándose ver a Chronos

-Recuerda que tengo tanto poder como tú- dijo el ser amenazantemente

-Ese poder solo lo tienes porque has visitado más mundos que los demás guardianes- comento el alicornio blanco –o me equivoco… Brodek, el heraldo del espacio tiempo-

-Cállate, no tienes el derecho de decir mi nombre- se dejó ver y era Brodek en su forma humana, salvo que este es diferente, parecido pero diferente

-O perdón, ¿quieres que te llame por tu otro nombre?- pregunto Chronos con sarcasmo -¿eh? Señor del vacío-

-Basta de esto…- dijo Brodek empezando a retirarse –solo te lo diré una vez, si haces algo que altere las dimensiones o algún otro mundo, no dudare en matarte-

-Si… algo así me dijo una de tus versiones ponys- comento el alicornio

-Tsk… advertido estas- dijo con una voz seria y molesta a la vez


	34. Recordando el pasado

_***Capitulo 34: Recordando el pasado**_

-Uuuhhggg…- Brodek se despertó estando en una habitación de hospital, miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien, en eso ve a Diane acostada en la cama aun lado de él, acera su casco y le acaricia la cabeza a su hija

-No…- decía Diane medio dormida

-Jejeje… adorable- comento el pony verde, Diane abre los ojos y mira a su padre

-¡Papá!- grito la potranca lanzándose para abrazar a su padre

-Au… me lastimas Diane- dijo Brodek un poco a dolorido

-Upsi… lo siento- contesto Diane

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pony verde, la potranca rosa empezó a lagrimear

-Tenía miedo- contesto la potranca rosa llorando tapándose la cara en el pecho de su padre

-Ya, ya… tranquila, todo está bien ya- dijo Brodek abrazándola

-Snif, snif… creí que ya no te vería- decía Diane mientras seguía llorando

-No importa lo que me pase, siempre volveré para protegerte a ti, a tu hermano y a tu madre, es mi deber y se los debo a ustedes tres por hacer de mí el pony más feliz de Equestria- comento el pony verde tomando con su casco el mentón de su hija haciendo que lo mirara teniendo él una sonrisa alegre –ya no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Te quiero papi- dijo la potranca rosa abrazándolo

-Y yo a ti hija- dijo Brodek de volviendo el abrazo, después ambos se separan y se quedan viendo con una sonrisa los dos –a todo esto ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el hospital de Ponyville, llevas dos días dormido- contesto Diane

-¡Dos días! Bueno era de esperarse, aunque no recuerdo bien lo que paso- comento el pony verde

-Lo que paso es que acabaste con Doom- dijo Wind estando recargado en el marco de la puerta

-¿Wind?- dijo Brodek sorprendido, más fue su sorpresa de que tuviera sus alas de pegaso en lugar de alas de demonio

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?- preguntaba Diane

-Si… más o menos- contesto el pony verde

-Así que era cierto lo que me dijo mi maestro- comento Wind

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Brodek algo curioso –y a todo esto ¿Por qué tienes tus alas de pegaso otra vez?-

-Mis alas de demonio están siendo ocultados con un hechizo que me enseño mi maestro- contesto el pegaso –en cuanto a lo otro, mi maestro tenía sus sospechas pero con lo que hiciste lo comprobó-

-Por maestro… te refieres a Overlord ¿cierto?- pregunto el pony verde

-Así es, me ha enseñado a controlar el Kido como debe de ser- contesto Wind acercándose al pony verde –hola pequeña-

-Ahm… hola- dijo Diane algo nerviosa abrazando a su padre por el miedo

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Pensé que no podías regresar- comento Brodek mientras intentaba levantarse, pero no podía al tener parte del cuerpo vendado –rayos, apenas me puedo mover-

-Es normal, tu cuerpo soporto una gran cantidad de Kido que liberaste, además de una transformación- dijo Wind

-¿Transformación?- dijo el pony verde algo confundido

-Así es, tu cuerpo se transformó al de un humano, creo que así se le llamaba- contesto el pegaso

-No recuerdo nada de eso- comento Brodek llevándose un casco a la cabeza quedándose pensativo

-Y en cuanto como llegue aquí… bueno, tengo permiso de la Princesa Celestia- contesto Wind –debes tener cuidado a partir de ahora, eres blanco primordial de Skylife y Satán-

-¿Satán? Pensé que ya no sabría de él otra vez después de lo que sucedió hace años- dijo el pony verde algo sorprendido

-Pues ver para creer, según mi maestro, Satán ya debería tener un nuevo cuerpo como recipiente- comento el pegaso

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Brodek estando algo sorprendido

-Satán, tiene una maldición… cada vez que muere su alma queda en el aire, como algo intangible, tiene que buscar un cuerpo y hacer que se adapte a su Kido para poder mantenerse en un cuerpo solido- contesto Wind, en eso entra Ventus y se le queda viendo

-Ya tienes que irte- dijo Ventus

-Ya es hora, eh- comento Wind

-Así es, y tengo ordenes de eliminarte si te rehúsas a regresar- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Está bien- Wind extiende su casco a un lado de él y abre un portal –Brodek, ten cuidado en utilizar el Kido, aunque tu cuerpo ya se haya adaptado no significa que no tengas un límite sobre cuánto puede soportar tu cuerpo-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- contesto Brodek

 _Wind atraviesa el portal dejando al pegaso rojo, al pony verde y a la potranca rosa solos, Diane da un suspiro de alivio, se le miraba más relajada a diferencia de cuando estaba Wind, sobre todo por el hecho de que su Tío Ven estaba ahí, Brodek se intentó mover pero el cuerpo le dolía así que termino recostándose de nuevo tapándose la cara con su brazo, Diane se bajó de la cama y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, Ventus se acercó y saludo a Diane, ella le devolvió el saludo, el pegaso rojo se acercó hacia donde estaba Brodek y se le quedo mirando con seriedad_

-Ya dilo…- dijo Brodek

-Eres un idiota- comento Ventus

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?- pregunto el pony verde destapándose la cara mirando al pegaso rojo

-No tienes limites Brodek, ¿cuantas veces debes estar al borde de la muerte para que lo entiendas?- pregunto el pegaso rojo, Brodek se quedó pensando por unos momentos antes de contestar

-Creo que no las suficientes- contesto Brodek

-De eso me doy cuenta, idiota- dijo Ventus mirándolo con seriedad todavía –pero a pesar de eso, eres un hueso duro de roer-

-Se dice que hierba mala nunca muere- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Aaaaahhh… solo, deja de hacer cosas que te arriesguen demasiado, recuerda que ahora tienes familia y no puedes arriesgarte tanto para que al final los dejes solos- comento el pegaso caminando, saliendo de la habitación del hospital, quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta –y… que bueno que estés bien-

-Ja… y yo que pensaba que siempre serias amargado conmigo y que nunca te preocuparías por mí- comento Brodek mirando al pegaso rojo desde la cama

-Me preocupo más por lo que les pasara a Pinkie y a mis sobrinos, lo último que quiero es verlos vestidos de negro- contesto Ventus volteando a verlo

-En algún momento se tiene que morir ¿no?- dijo el pony verde

-Si así es, pero no por eso se tiene que hacer cosas que apresuren ese día ¿o sí?- pregunto el pegaso rojo alzando una ceja

-En eso te doy la palabra amigo- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer… ah, y Diane-

-¿Si tío?- pregunto Diane

-Vigila al terco de tu padre mientras no estoy- dijo Ventus

-Si señor- contesto la potranca rosa en posición de firmes para después soltar una pequeña risa

-Ahora me siento a salvo- dijo Brodek con sarcasmo

-Claro que si papá, no dejare que nadie te molestes mientras estés acostado y todo vendado- comento Diane dando patadas y puñetazos al aire

-¿Le enseñaste artes marciales?- pregunto Ventus mirando a la pequeña pony rosa

-Aaaahhh… no- contesto Brodek algo nervioso

-Pinkie te matara si se entera ¿sabes?- comento el pegaso rojo

-¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer?- pregunto el pony verde con una ceja en alto

-Hmph… suerte, la necesitaras- comento Ventus

-La suerte es para los débiles- contesto Brodek

-Y por eso lo digo, nos vemos luego- dijo el pegaso rojo para después retirarse

-Grrrr… maldito- dijo el pony verde

-¿En serio mamá se enojara si se entera que se artes marciales?- pregunto Diane

-No solo se enojara, me matara y después hará cupcakes conmigo- contesto Brodek tragando un poco de saliva con solo hacerse a la idea –por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? y ¿Qué hay de tu madre?-

-Mamá se quedó en casa cuidando a Renji, viene de vez en cuando- comento la potranca

-¿Y desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunto el pony verde mirando a su hija con seriedad

-Ahm… bueno…- Diane jugaba con sus cascos de los nervios que sentía –desde que estas en el hospital-

-¿O sea que has estado faltando a la escuela por dos días?- dijo Brodek seriamente alzando una ceja

-No exactamente- contesto la potranca rosa

-Explícate- ordeno el pony verde

-Bueno, no tendré clases hasta que arreglen la escuela ya que tú la destruiste en esa pelea, al igual que algunos otros edificios… de milagro y no destruyeron el hospital- comento Diane sonriendo traviesa

-Más te vale que sea cierto- contesto Brodek mirando a su hija seriamente

-Tranquilo Brodek, no miente- dijo una voz conocida, en eso el pony verde ve entrar a su esposa con su otro hijo

-Hola Pinkie, perdón por preocuparte otra vez así- comento el pony verde bajando las orejas al ver a su esposa

-Diane, puedes esperar afuera con tu hermanito, quiero hablar con tu padre- comento Pinkie

-Está bien mami- dijo Diane acercándose para tomar a su hermanito y después salir de la habitación

-¿Cuánto más vas a estar así?- pregunto la pony rosa acercándose a su esposo mirándolo algo preocupada, lagrimeando un poco –desde que nos conocemos, has estado peleando todo el tiempo, ¿Cuándo será el día en que podamos vivir tranquilos sin que tu estés arriesgando la vida? ¿eh?-

-…- Brodek se quedó en silencio con la orejas caídas y con la vista hacia otro lado –yo… aaahh… yo, no lo sé… sabes mejor que nadie que peleare y hare lo imposible por protegerlos, hice mis votos aquel día en el que nos casamos, y pienso cumplirlo incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ello-

-Brodek entiende, te quiero, te amo y eres el padre de mis dos pequeños cupcakes, mi esposo, no quiero que lo último que sepa de ti sea el día en que te entierren diez metros bajo tierra- dijo Pinkie sin dejar de ver al pony verde, este volteo a verla con una cara triste

-Entiende Pinkie, no quiero perderlos, yo… yo no lo resistirá, no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti o sin Diane y Renji- dijo el pony verde notándose en su voz algo de tristeza –tal vez no sea el mejor padre, tal vez no sea el mejor esposo, pero en algo si soy bueno y eso es proteger a mi familia, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por lo que yo pase con mi padre-

-Sé que es difícil cambiar, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ya no tienes por qué seguir peleando, para eso están los C.R. y el Agente Espectro de las princesas- comento la pony rosa tomando con su casco el mentón de Brodek haciendo que volteara a verlo –yo tampoco quiero perderte y sé que Diane se pondría muy triste si te pierde al igual que Renji, por favor, ya no hagas cosas que me preocupen-

-Pinkie yo…- Brodek suelta un suspiro melancólico para después tomar una bocanada de aire –lo siento, pero mientras haya alguien tan peligroso como Skylife y Satán, no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme de brazos cruzados, caen ellos o caigo yo en el intento-

-¿Esa será tu respuesta?- pregunto Pinkie tomando algo de distancia –se nota que no has cambiado nada-

-Lo siento Pinkie, pero no hay de otra… así tenga que pedirte por meses o años que me perdones, mientras ellos dos estén con vida no pienso parar- comento el pony verde haciendo fuerza liberándose de las vendas, se levanta y camina con algo de dificultad parándose enfrente de su esposa –estaré bien, volveré a casa, te lo prometo-

-¿Me lo prometes?- pregunto la pony rosa

-Con cerrojo y sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- contesto Brodek dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa, después se separan y el pony verde camina hacia la salida

-Si rompes la Pinkie promesa… nunca te lo perdonare- comento Pinkie seriamente

-Oye, ¿alguna vez he roto alguna promesa?- pregunto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que las enumere o te las dijo por orden alfabético?- pregunto la pony rosa con una sonrisa y una ceja en alto

-Aaaaahhh… mejor me voy… si eso- contesto Brodek yéndose lo más rápido que podía, mientras caminaba para salir del hospital se encontró con Diane y Renji quienes jugaban

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces? Todavía no puedes salir de la cama- comento Diane preocupada por su padre

-Descuida hija, estoy bien ahora- contesto el pony verde sentándose a un lado de ellos, tomo a Renji y lo sentó en su regazo –quiero que pongan atención, los dos-

-¿De qué se trata papá?- pregunto la potranca rosa, el potrillo verde puso una cara de confusión

-Me iré por algún tiempo, mientras no estoy quiero que se porten bien, y le hagan caso a su madre- contesto Brodek, eso entristeció a Diane bajando las orejas

-¿Cuándo te iras?- pregunto Diane notándose triste

-Ahora mismo- contesto el pony verde

-No, no quiero que te vayas tan pronto, mínimo espera a que te cures por completo- dijo la potranca rosa abrazando a su padre

-Aaaahhh… está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides- dijo Brodek, en eso se les acerca Pinkie y ambos se quedan viendo, el pony verde le sonrió sin más –bueno, por ahora… ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?, no creo que mi estómago aguante la comida del hospital-

-Eso ni quien lo dude papá- comento Diane mientras se reía

-Muy graciosa enana- contesto el pony verde mirándola con seriedad

-Mejor voy a… ha… hacer mi tarea… si eso- la potranca rosa sale corriendo

-¡Hey, vuelve!- grito Brodek intentando perseguirla pero termino de cara contra el suelo-au…-

 _Pinkie y Renji se rieron un poco por eso, en eso llego el doctor y le dijo a Brodek que todavía no podía salir del hospital ya que su condición no está del todo bien, el pony verde le insistió al doctor por largo rato y termino aceptando con la condición de que usara una silla de ruedas, Brodek dio un suspiro y acepto esa condición, al final del día dieron de alta a Brodek, al llegar a casa el pony verde se levantó de la silla de ruedas he hizo algunos estiramientos, en eso le truena un hueso y grita de dolor tirándose al suelo, Pinkie se llevó un casco a la cara, después ayudo a su esposo a volverse asentar en la silla de ruedas_

-Gracias… supongo- dijo el pony verde sonriéndole a su esposa

-Primero cúrate y después has lo que tengas que hacer- comento Pinkie llevando a Renji a su cuarto

-Aaahh… va hacer difícil que Pinkie me perdone- dijo Brodek cerrando los ojos teniendo la vista al suelo y con las orejas caídas, en eso abre los ojos de golpe mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que Pinkie se detuvo, todo lo miraba gris excepto a él y la silla de ruedas -¿pero qué rayos está pasando?-

-Yooo…- dijo un ser entre las sombras, por su apariencia se podía ver que era humano

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pony verde desafiante

-Solo puedo decirte que… bueno, soy tu, o más bien tu eres yo- se dejó mostrar, viéndose a la forma humana de Brodek, dejando al pony verde sorprendido –puedes llamarme Void-

-Void… vale, ¿Qué es lo que quieres "Void"?- pregunto Brodek alzando una ceja con una tonalidad en su voz seria

-Se lo que vas hacer, si no tienes cuidado morirás antes de acercarte a Skylife- dijo Void empezando a caminar alrededor de el –mira, es triste ver como una versión mía de un mundo diferente de una dimensión paralela a la verdadera muera, ¿sabi? O que se corrompa por la oscuridad-

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- pregunto el pony verde mirando al humano lleno de ira

-Se más de lo que tú sabes y de lo que puedes saber- contesto el humano mirando con seriedad al pony verde –mira mocoso, haya afuera hay más mundos de los que te imaginas, en algunos ni siquiera existes, hay una infinita cantidad de mundos que están ligados con la dimensión original en la que estamos-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que vengas a verme?- pregunto Brodek sin dejar de ver al humano

-Se lo que te pasara si vas contra Satán y Skylife, a pesar de que quiero ayudarte, no puedo, hay reglas que me limitan, pero ninguna de esas reglas dice que no puedo advertirte de lo que pasara- contesto Void –si quieres vivir, mantén a Skylife lejos de Ponyville-

-¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto el pony verde

-No te he matado-

-Touche-

-Ah y algo más, recuerda mantenerte alejado de la oscuridad, la oscuridad no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar- dijo por último el humano, este camino hacia una sombra en donde desapareció

-Hablando de alejarse de la oscuridad y el desparece usando una sombra… _Void ¿Quién eres realmente? Si es cierto que yo soy tu, porque habrá dicho lo de ser corrompido por la oscuridad, tendré que averiguar quién es, y solo hay un ser en todo este mundo que puede contestarme… perece que te hare otra visita a tu templo, Chronos_ \- decía Brodek en su mente, en eso el tiempo volvió a la normalidad al igual que los colores –tengo que recuperarme rápido-

 _En eso alguien toca el timbre, el pony verde se da la vuelta para ir a abrir la puerta, una vez llega la abre y se encuentra del otro lado a Holy Blade acompañado de Comet, esto dejo sorprendido al pony verde, les dio el pase y se fueron a la sala de estar, en eso Pinkie paso por ahí, los saludo y les ofreció algo de té caliente, estos no se negaron, después de unos minutos Pinkie les dio el té caliente y ella se fue a uno de los cuartos_

-En serio Brodek, te descuido y terminas en el hospital, antes y no te moriste- comento Holy

-Ya, ya… sabes que soy difícil de matar, ya lo intentaste una vez, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Es vez fue suerte- dijo el alicornio blanco defendiéndose

-Si aja…-

-Y díganme, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? Dudo mucho que un caza recompensas con la fama de mala muerte que tienes se hizo amigó del Agente Espectro de la princesa Celestia así sin más- comento Comet, eso hizo que el pony verde y el alicornio blanco se quedaran cayados mirándose uno al otro con aires de querer pelear –creo que ya se su historia con solo verlos-

-Descuida, todo comenzó en un día lluvioso, acababa de capturar a un criminal buscado de la lista de bingo…-

 _Flashback: 8 años atrás_

 _El clima estaba de lo peor, caía una lluvia con bastante fuerza, sin contar que hacia algo de aire, haciendo que la temperatura sea muy baja, en medio de un bosque, se encontraban dos ponys chocando armas, un alicornio blanco contra un pony terrenal verde, el alicornio contaba con dos espadas y el pony verde contaba con una katana de color negro siendo del filo de color rojo sangre, ambos se lanzaron y chocaron sus armas sacando chispas, el alicornio alcanzo a darle un rodillazo al pony verde en el estómago sacándole el aire, haciendo que se tirara al suelo sujetándose el estomago_

-Ríndete Hunter Killer, estás bajo arresto por órdenes de la princesa Celestia- dijo el alicornio blanco, su crin le tapaba parte de la cara debido a que la tenía toda mojada por la lluvia, sostuvo con fuerza sus espadas y se lanzó contra el pony verde y este hizo lo mismo

-Olvídalo Agente Espectro… además, ¿bajo qué cargos?- pregunto el pony verde chocando armas con el alicornio

-Se te acusa de asesinato, de entrar varias veces al castillo para darle besos a las princesas y darles nalgadas en sus reales flancos- contesto el Agente Espectro

-Ah, las princesas… ¿celoso?- comento Hunter Killer con una sonrisa en el rostro, hace un movimiento rápido dándole una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo contra un árbol, dio varios saltos hacia atrás tomando distancia –y en cuanto a los asesinatos, por favor, son criminales, de todos modos nadie los quiere con vida-

-Tal vez este celoso, pero eso no importa ahora- comento el alicornio abalanzándose sobre el pony verde –y en cuanto a los criminales, se les envía a Arkahampony para que se rehabiliten, pero tú los matas ya siendo cortándolos en pedazos o cortándoles la cabeza-

-Soy caza recompensas, no hay regla alguna que me impida no hacerlo, es culpa de los criminales por intentar escapar- dijo el pony verde, en eso el alicornio le da un golpe con la empuñadura de una de sus espadas en el mentón lanzándolo al aire, después le da una patada descendente lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo –y no te levantes-

-Esto aún no acaba Agente Espectro- dijo Hunter levantándose en el acto tacleando al alicornio soltando los dos sus armas, el pony verde empezó a darle fuertes puñetazos en la cara mientras esta encima del alicornio inmovilizándolo

-Golpeas como yegua- dice el Agente bloqueando uno de los golpes del pony verde, después lanzo un rayo dándole de lleno a Hunter lanzándolo al aire para después azotar en el suelo, el alicornio se levanta escupiendo algo de sangre de la boca –maldito…-

-Ja… te quejas por un labio partido princesa alicornio- dijo el pony verde burlándose del agente

-Barreré el suelo contigo, ¿me oíste?- dijo el alicornio bastante molesto estando en posición de combate

-¿Qué esperas yegüita?- pregunto Hunter en posición de combate, ambos caminaban en círculo sin dejar de verse, en eso un rayo cayó en alguna parte del bosque y los dos equinos se abalanzaron uno en contra del otro intercambiando puñetazos y patadas –mi abuela golpea mas fuerte que tu-

-Ja… lo dice un debilucho como tú, has de ser hijo de papi- comento el Agente sin dejar de atacar a su adversario

 _En eso el pony verde le asesta un puñetazo en el abdomen del alicornio blanco, este se recupera y le da un puñetazo en la cara al pony verde, después los dos volvieron a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas sin ceder uno ante el otro, Hunter alcanza a darle una patada en su costado izquierdo haciendo que el Agente diera un ligero grito por el leve dolor, el alicornio aserto una patada en el costado derecho del pony verde haciendo que también diera un ligero grito por el leve dolor, pero eso no los detuvo, ambos siguieron dándose de puñetazos y patadas, en eso un rayo cae en medio de los dos haciendo que ambos salieran disparados hacia lados opuestos estrellándose ambos contra un árbol cada uno los cuales se cayeron, en donde estaban antes los dos quedo una línea de fuego que los separaba, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente entre las llamas del fuego_

-Mejor suerte para la próxima Agente- comento Hunter encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Lo dudo, tengo tu arma y no creo que te vayas sin ella- comento el Agente con una sonrisa mostrando la katana del pony verde

-Ah eso… ¡Ven a mi Blood Sword!- grito el pony verde, la katana empezó a brillar cejando un poco al alicornio, cuando el Agente abrió los ojos miro que la katana estaba en cascos de Hunter –como dije, mejor suerte para la próxima, tengo una recompensa que cobrar-

-Esto no se quedara así- el alicornio alzo vuelo pasando por encima del fuego, pero cuando llego ya no miro al pony verde –maldición… se me escapo, pero, ¿Cómo?

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Y esa fue la historia de cómo comenzó este fic…- concluyo Brodek –ups… digo, así fue como conocí a Holy Blade el Agente Espectro-

-Como dije antes… fue suerte, además yo no sabía en aquel entonces de tu katana parlante- comento Holy

-¡Katana parlante! No ofendas así a mi ex-compañero de combate- contesto el pony verde

-¿Uh? Hablas como si pudieras hacerme frente ahora que ya no tienes a ese demonio- dijo el alicornio chocando la frente con el pony verde, sacando los dos chispas de sus ojos que chocaban una con la otra

-Te puedo partir la cara en cinco minutos- dijo Brodek desafiante

-Ja… no me hagas reír, con tu condición no me durarías ni treinta segundos-dijo Holy también desafiante

-Esto no terminara bien- comento Comet viendo a los dos sementales discutir

-Bien, vamos afuera, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz a pesar de mi condición- comento el pony verde saliendo de la casa

-Eso quiero verlo- dijo el alicornio siguiéndolo

-Lo sabía, jamás debí preguntar, pero nooo… yo y mi gran bocota- decía el pegaso azul siguiendo a los otros dos

 _Una vez afuera de la casa_

-Veamos de lo que eres capaz yegüita- dijo Holy en posición de combate

-Je… te hare llorar- dijo Brodek levantándose de la silla y apartándola a un lado –no te asustes, pero experimentare con algo de lo que me entere recientemente-

-¿Tu, experimentar? Ja… con dificultad y te puedes mantener de pie- comento el alicornio

-Bien… espero y no destruyan nada estos locos- comento Comet sentándose al pie de las escaleras de la entrada hacia la casa

-Aquí voy Holy, y no me pienso contener- dijo el pony verde

-Muestra lo que tienes- comento Holy, en eso Brodek da un grito liberando así una gran cantidad de Kido para después ser rodeado de un aura azul cielo, su crin y su cola son ahora de color negro con azul cielo y sus ojos del mismo color del aura –debe ser una mala broma- dijo el alicornio sorprendido de ver al pony verde así –debe ser una jodida mala broma-

-Pues créelo, ¿listo?- pregunto Brodek en posición de combate –por qué no me contendré-

-Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme- comento el alicornio comenzando a ser rodeado por un aura dorada, dio un grito liberando una gran cantidad de energía haciendo que su crin se erizo levemente –bien, ahora si estoy listo-

-Je… es hora de jugar- dijo el pony verde, en eso ambos se lanzaron uno en contra del otro

 _Mientras tanto en un lugar bastante lejos de Equestria, se encontraban Skylife junto con un pony terrenal de color rojo oscuro, crin de color negro con un mechón de color blanco, su cola es de color negro, ojos totalmente negros dando un aspecto atemorizante, a su alrededor estaba una pila de cadáveres de minotauros y el pueblo en el que estaban se encontraba envuelto en llamas_

-Y qué te parece tu nuevo cuerpo, hermano- comento Skylife

-Tsk… odio a los equinos, pero este fue el único cuerpo que pudo soportar mi Kido, así que no me quejo mucho- comento el pony rojo

-Jajaja… descuida eso se… ¿uh?- el alicornio negro volteo a ver hacia el norte, en eso se empezó a reír malvadamente –parece que nuestro querido amigo Brodek puede usar el Kido a voluntad, me sorprende su rápida adaptación-

-Brodek… será el primer Equino al que mate, tiene que pagar por la humillación que me hizo hace 7 años- dijo el pony terrenal lleno de ira goleando el suelo agrietándolo, siendo rodeado por un aura de color negro –hay que ir a matarlo de una vez, así nos quitamos un peso de encima-

-No… es muy pronto para eso, quiero ver que tanto se puede fortalecer con el Kido, ya que tengo cuentas pendientes con su incorpóreo- comento Skylife –además Satán, todavía no aprendes a usar ese cuerpo bien, así que no hay que apresurarnos-

-Lo dices porque ya no hay necesidad de ocuparnos de Doom, Brodek lo mato y nos quitó ese peso muerto- dijo Satán

-Es cierto… gracias a Brodek, Doom ya está muerto, eso le pasó por querer gobernar todo para el solo y olvidarse de nosotros, así que el premio de consolación para Brodek será la oportunidad de venir a buscarnos, de todos modos si no viene, bueno…- decía el alicornio abriendo enfrente de él un portal espejo mostrándose a Diane jugando con su hermano menor –solo hay que darle un pequeño empujón-

-Jooo… así que esa es la hija de ese equino, jajaja… sería una buna sirvienta en el futuro- comento el pony rojo con una sonrisa maquiavélica

 _Los dos demonios empezaron a reírse malvadamente, después de unos cuanto segundos más empezaron a moverse hacia su objetivo siguiente, no sin antes prenderle fuego a la pila de cadáveres de minotauros que tenían ahí, también dejaron una nota algo distanciada de la pila de cadáveres, ambos demonios caminaban hacia su siguiente destino, desaparecieron de la vista como si hubiera sido el mismo viento el que se los llevo_

 _Volviendo a la pelea de Holy y Brodek, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en el lago peleando bajo el agua, ninguno de los dos cedía, en eso el pony verde le da un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula al alicornio lanzándolo fuera del agua, Brodek toco fondo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo salió del agua de un brinco cayendo hacia donde esta Holy cayendo de rodillas, el alicornio miraba al pony verde caer, salto a un lado evadiéndolo haciendo que Brodek se impactara contra el suelo escuchándose un fuerte golpe del impacto alzando una cortina de humo, el humo se disipo y Brodek estaba ya de pie como si nada_

-Vez, no soy tan débil- comento Brodek

-Se eso me doy cuenta- comento Holy

-Cincuenta bits a que gana mi papá- comento Diane sentándose a un lado de Comet

-¿No eres muy joven para apostar?- pregunto Comet mirando a la potranca rosa con una ceja en alto

-¿Quieres apostar o no?- pregunto la potranca rosa

-De acuerdo, es un trato- dijo el pegaso azul cerrando la apuesta con la hija de Brodek

-Vamos Princesa, no puede ser todo lo que tienes ¿o sí?- pregunto Brodek burlándose del alicornio blanco

-Ahora si sacaste el boleto de ida- dijo Holy lanzándose contra el pony verde

 _Brodek hizo un movimiento rápido apareciendo enfrente del alicornio blanco dándole una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo al aire, lo intercepto y le dio una patada descendente lanzándolo al suelo, antes de que Holy impactara en el suelo apareció Brodek tomándolo de los cascos dando vueltas para después lanzarlo al aire de nuevo, el pony verde dio un gran salto alcanzando a Holy, junto ambos cascos y golpeo al alicornio lanzándolo de vuelta al suelo impactándose fuertemente, agrietando el suelo y hundiéndolo un poco dejando también algo de escombro_

-Au… dolerá mañana- comento el alicornio, intento levantarse pero antes de ponerse de pie Brodek le dio un puñetazo que lo mando de vuelta al suelo -¡aaaahhgg! Esta bien, me rindo tu ganas-

-Ja… esa fue por lo vez que me ganaste hace años en nuestro combate de practica- dijo Brodek de forma burlona

-Aaaahhh… es increíble que todavía te acuerdas de eso, rencoroso- comento Holy, ambos sementales volvieron a la normalidad, Brodek estiro su casco ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

-Ya extrañaba entrenar así- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo?- decía Comet sin poder creerlo

-Mi paga anciano…- decía Diane estirando el casco –hicimos un trato-

-Ooohh… maldición- dijo el pegaso dándole una bolsa llena de bits a la potranca rosa –me gano una mocosa- Diane le saco la lengua he hizo pose de victoria –rayos…-

-Bueno, iré a contar mis ganancias- dijo la potranca rosa regresando a la casa

-Puedo ser rencoroso Holy, pero eso no significa lo vaya hacer todo el tiempo- comento Brodek llegando con Comet

-Eso dices, pero otras son tus acciones- contesto Holy estando apoyado en el hombro del pony verde

-Espera…- el pony verde ayudo a Holy a sentarse para después tomar aire -¡Diane vuelve aquí de ya!-

-Yo no fui- dijo Diane estando enfrente de su padre

-Dame el dinero que ganaste- dijo Brodek

-¡¿Queeee?! Yo lo gane limpiamente- se quejó la potranca rosa

-Y tu apostaste dinero que ni ibas a pagar, así que dame ese dinero o le dijo a tu madre- ordeno el pony verde

-Awwww…- Diane le dio la bolsa de bits a su padre, atrás de él estaba Comet con una sonrisa como diciendo "A eso se le llama Karma" – _maldito anciano, me las pagaras_ -

-Bien, ahora ve a tu habitación, luego hablamos- dijo Brodek seriamente

-Está bien papá- dijo la potranca rosa regresando a su cuarto con la vista en el suelo y las orejas caídas

-Aaahh… esa enana no entiende- dijo el pony verde guardando la bolsa de bits en su crin haciendo que el pegaso azul pusiera cara de "No es cierto, mi dinero ¡¿Por qué?!"

-¿De dónde sacaste ese poder?- pregunto Holy

-Ni yo lo sé, pero me será útil contra los que voy a ir a buscar- contesto Brodek seriamente

-¿Iras por los hermanos de Doom?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

-Si, y no me detendré hasta ver a los dos muertos- contesto el pony verde

-Cuenta con mi ayuda- dijo Holy

-Y con la mía, _a pesar de que te quedaste con mi dinero maldito_ \- dijo Comet seguido de decir lo último en su mente

-No creo que deban venir, será peligroso y no sé si haya boleto de retorno- comento Brodek

-Oye hermano, hemos peleado contra piratas, un gusano excavador gigante, creo que un par de demonios no será muy difícil- comento el alicornio balcón

-¿Gusano excavador gigante?- dijo Comet algo confundido

-Es una larga historia- dijeron Brodek y Holy al unísono, ambos se vieron y se empezaron a reír

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡Díganme!- grito el pegaso azul

-Algún día lo sabrás, algún día lo sabrás- dijo Holy colocando su casco en el hombro del pegaso azul

-No es gracioso ¡díganme!- dijo Comet

-Lo pensare- comento Brodek –bien, está bien Holy, tu ganas, pero no les garantizo que volvamos sanos y salvos, los demonios que enfrenaremos son peligrosos, muy peligrosos-

-Descuida, en todo caso, siempre está la otra opción- comento el alicornio blanco

-Espero no recurrir a eso, sería una vergüenza tener que hacerlo- contesto el pony verde

-No es tan malo, ya lo hicimos una vez- dijo Holy

-Y fue de lo peor, no volveré hacer eso ni en un millón de años- dijo Brodek

-¿Ahora de que hablan? ¡No me excluyan así!- grito Comet

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto el alicornio

-¿Me van a estar ignorando así? Bien yo también puedo jugar así- comento el pegaso azul

-En un mes… solo necesito un mes para recuperarme completamente- contesto Brodek

-Bien, nos vemos en un mes entonces- dijo Holy

 _La batalla de proporciones titánicas esta por empezar, ¿cuál bando ganara?, ¿será el de Skylife y Satán, o será Brodek, Holy y Comet? Pronto se dará a conocer el futuro, la batalla que lo decidirá todo_

 _En otro lugar quien sabe en donde, había una habitación blanca y en el centro una gras esfera de cristal, mostrando la mitad a Skylife y Satán, y en la otra mitad estaba Brodek y sus amigos, en eso entra Void y mira a Chronos observando detenidamente ambos bandos_

-Creí que no interferirías- comento Chronos

-Las cosas cambiaron Chronos- contesto Void, este se acercó al dios del espacio-tiempo y miro el cristal -¿Quién ganara?-

-No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría- dijo el alicornio blanco

-Tsk… en fin, ¿hasta cuando estarás en esa forma?- pregunto el humano –los demás se cuestionan sobre tu apariencia-

-Diles que ya encontré el lugar en donde tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones- comento Chronos con una sonrisa burlona

-Está bien, no me culpe después- dijo Void empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-Me imagino que sabes lo que le pasara a esa versión pony tuya ¿cierto?- comento el alicornio blanco

-Sí, lo se… y es por eso que quiero evitar que eso pase- contesto el humano deteniéndose sin voltear hacia atrás

-Las cosas deben de pasar por alguna razón, la cuestión es ¿Por qué pasa?- dijo Chronos

-Lo sabré cuando llegue el momento, mientras será un misterio- dijo Void para después retirarse

-Brodek, Brodek, Brodek… sigues sin entender, has estado repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, y nunca aprendes- comento el alicornio blanco –y parece que no quieres entender-


	35. Mala suerte

_***Capitulo 35: Mala suerte**_

 _Es una mañana tranquila, Brodek salió de su casa estirándose un poco, ya se encontraba mejor que hace una semana, se adentró al lago poco a poco, para después dejarse caer de espalda, se hundía lentamente hasta el fondo, teniendo los ojos cerrados, una vez toca fondo abre los ojos mirando como los rayos del sol traspasaban a través del agua_

- _¿Qué se supone que hare?_ \- decía Brodek en su mente – _Pinkie no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que le dije que me iría de nuevo, ¿Debería de ir realmente? Pero si no voy, que pasara con Skylife y Satán, no puedo dejar a los C.R. encargarse de todos mis problemas, ¿Por qué sigo teniendo poder? Pensé que ya no estaría involucrado con el Kido desde que se fue Overlord_ \- el pony verde cierra sus ojos, en eso siente que alguien tira de él jalándolo hacia arriba - _¿Pero qué?_ \- abre los ojos y ve a su hija sacándolo del agua, una vez fuera se le queda mirando -¿Cuándo aprendiste a nadar?-

-Mamá me enseño hace un tiempo… lo que no me enseño fue a flotar- comento Diane empezando a hundirse en el agua

-¡Diane!- el pony verde se adentra en el agua para después salir con su hija para encaminarse hacia la orilla del lago –eso fue peligroso, no debiste entrar en primer lugar-

-Pensé que te ahogarías- comento la potranca rosa bajando las orejas

-Todavía me quedaban unos segundos antes de que se me acabara el aire- contesto Brodek mirándola con seriedad

-Lo siento, es que todavía no te recuperas del todo y cuando vi que no salías del agua me asuste- dijo Diane rascándose el hombro izquierdo con su casco derecho, el pony verde se le queda mirando unos segundos para después soltar un ligero suspiro

-Ya estoy bien, al menos físicamente si- comento el pony verde dándose la vuelta mirando hacia el horizonte –tu madre no me ha dirigido la palabra en estos días, creo que ya me odia-

-No te odia, si te odiara ya te hubiera mandado al sofá o te hubiera corrido de la casa, sino es que te hubiera pedido el divorcio- comento la potranca rosa, en eso su padre voltea a verla con cara de pocos amigos, ella sonríe traviesa aunque algo nerviosa

-Con eso no se juega Diane… pero bueno, en eso tienes razón- contesto Brodek bajando las orejas y cambiando su vista al suelo, teniendo una cara algo triste –no sé si lo que hare sea lo correcto… bueno en parte si porque es un mal que se debe eliminar, pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Diane mirando a su padre algo desanimado, se acerca a él y se sienta a un lado recargándose en el brazo de su padre quedándose con la vista en el horizonte

-Pero en parte tu madre tiene razón, he peleado por mucho tiempo, se supone que me retire de ser caza recompensas para evitar seguir preocupando a tu madre, ya no sé qué hacer- decía el pony verde, sin darse cuenta Pinkie los estaba escuchando desde la entrada de la casa

-Sé que mamá se preocupa mucho, y yo también, me dolería mucho saber que ya no te veré, sin mencionar como lo tomaría mamá, como quiera Renji todavía es muy pequeño, ni si quiera ha dicho su primera palabra y eso que ya está por cumplir cuatro años- dijo la potranca rosa alzando la vista mirando a su padre a los ojos, este le sonrió ligeramente

-Deberías estudiar para psicología, serias muy buena en eso- comento Brodek mirando a su hija con aires de estar ya más tranquilo

-Lo pensare… por ahora quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que más te llamo la atención de mamá?- pregunto Diane

-Bueno… tu madre está loca…- nomas decir eso el pony verde hizo que Pinkie se acercara echando humo por las orejas –pero…- la pony rosa se detuvo para escuchar lo que diría a continuación su esposo –es la pony más fiestera y alocada de todo Ponyville, solo a mí se me ocurriría casarme y tener hijos con ella- dijo mirando a su hija con una gran sonrisa

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- comento la potranca rosa separándose un poco de su padre

-Bueno… lo que más me gusta de tu madre son sus ojos, me encantan esos ojos celestes que tiene, me hipnotizan cada vez que los veo- dijo Brodek sinceramente, Pinkie se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa alegre –y no solo eso, su sonrisa, su esponjada crin, cada vez que la veo me hace feliz aunque a veces no lo parezca, odio pelearme con tu madre, pero a veces no se puede evitar- decía mientras volvía a decaerse su autoestima –a veces me cuestiono si fue buena idea formar una familia con ella-

-¿Entonces te arrepientes de que yo naciera?- pregunto Diane poniendo carita triste, saliéndole alguna que otra lagrima por aquello que dijo su padre

-No, no… fue inesperado cuando tu madre me dijo que tu ibas a nacer, me sorprendió al principio, pero me alegro mucho el hecho de que tendría una hija tan adorable como tú, que me cuestione el hecho de estar con tu madre no significa que ya no quiera estar con ustedes- contesto el pony verde abrazando a su hija teniendo una sonrisa y alguna que otra lagrima en los ojos –no se quien seria sin ustedes-

-Tal vez serias el mismo pony destructivo y que se mete en problemas cada cinco minutos- comento la potranca rosa abrazando a su padre teniendo una sonrisa alegre

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto Brodek alzando una ceja

-Mamá- contesto Diane

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo el pony verde con cara de póker

-¿Entonces cuando dijiste que te irías?- pregunto la potranca rosa

-Según yo en tres semanas, pero todavía lo estoy pensando…- contesto Brodek perdiendo la vista en el horizonte –por ahora volvamos a casa, tengo hambre y tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer el día de hoy fuera de casa-

-Genial… ¿puedo ir?- pregunto Diane mientras saltaba alegre

-Mmmmm… si terminas tus deberes, lo pensare- contesto el pony verde

-Oki doki loki- la potranca rosa sale corriendo rápidamente hacia adentro de la casa para realizar sus deberes, Brodek se levanta para seguido darse la vuelta mirando ahí a su esposa

-Hola Pinkie- dijo Brodek algo nervioso

-¿Es cierto todo eso que dijiste?- pregunto Pinkie

-Oh… lo escuchaste...- comento el pony verde, la pony rosa asintió con la cabeza –sí, es cierto-

-Eso espero- comento la pony rosa acercándose a su esposo dándole un beso en los labios dejándolo sorprendido, al separarse Brodek queda con la boca abierta mirando hacia enfrente, Pinkie se rio un poco y se encamino volviendo a la casa –te vez tierno cuando te quedas sorprendido-

-…- los pensamientos de Brodek se quedaron en el aire -¿uh?- reacciona y sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro -¡no soy tierno!-

 _Más tarde, Brodek se encontraba sentado al pie de las escaleras de la entrada, golpeando repetidas veces el suelo como si esperar a alguien, en eso sale Diane corriendo de la casa y sin darse cuenta se estrella con su padre para después caer de espalda al suelo, el pony verde voltea y mira a su hija tendida en el suelo con los ojos orbitando al estilo anime, suelta una pequeña risa mirando a Diane, se levanta y la sube a su espalda_

-Ten más cuidado enana- comento Brodek mirando a su hija quien sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Estoy bien, y deja de estarme cargando en la espalda, puedo caminar por mí misma- dijo Diane notándose el orgullo al decirlo

-Eres muy lenta y nos tomaría todo el día- comento el pony verde

-¡Oye!- grito la potranca rosa cruzándose de brazos

-Cuídense y no se tarden- dijo Pinkie acercándose a Diane dándole un beso en la frente

-Descuida mamá, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto Diane encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa

-Conociendo a tu padre… mucho podría pasar- contesto la pony rosa

-¿Y a mí no me darás mi beso en la frente?- pregunto Brodek con sarcasmo teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

-Nopi…- contesto Pinkie volteando hacia otro lado

-Awww…- el pony verde cambio la vista al suelo con las orejas caídas, Pinkie suelta una pequeña risa y después lo besa en los labios

-Diagh- exclamo Diane al verlos besarse

-Jejeje… es mejor de lo que esperaba- comento Brodek con una sonrisa alegre –nos vemos más tarde-

-Oki, cuídense y Brodek, por lo que más quieras no destruyas nada- comento Pinkie

-Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer- contesto el pony verde mientras se alejaban

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- pregunto Diane quien se acostó en la espalda de su padre usando su crin de almohada

-A visitar a Comet- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-¿Quién?- pregunto la potranca rosa

-Al pegaso azul al que le ganase la apuesta el otro día- dijo el pony verde mientras caminaba tranquilamente

-¡Aaaahh! el pegaso baboso al que le gane la apuesta- comento Diane mientras arqueaba los ojos

-Diane, ¿Qué dijimos de ese vocabulario?- dijo Brodek seriamente, deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su hija, esta sonrió traviesa encogiéndose de hombros

-Se me fue de más… je je je- contesto la potranca rosa

-Mmm… ten cuidado con esas palabritas enana- comento el pony verde siguiendo su camino

-Oh vamos, como si tú no dijeras peores cosas- comento Diane apuntándole con el casco

-Es diferente, yo soy un adulto y tú eres una potranca- contesto Brodek

-Meh… para mi es igual- dijo la potranca rosa

-Aaaahhh…-

 _Tras caminar unos minutos, ambos llegaron a la casa de Comet Galaxy, Brodek toco la puerta pero después de unos segundos nadie respondió, eso dejo extrañado al pony verde, en eso sale una pegaso de pelaje color_ _rojo, crin azul con una línea negra horizontal y cola de color azul con negro, ojos de color azul y cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo, Brodek se quedó con la boca abierta_

-Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar?- pregunto la pegaso

-Ah… este…- Brodek no podía formar palabras, en eso Diane le da un zape –au… este, hola, yo soy Brodek, ¿de casualidad esta Comet?-

-Oh, eres amigo de mi hermano- dijo la pegaso roja

-¿Hermano?- dijo el pony verde alzando una ceja estando algo sorprendido –ya decía yo que tenía demasiada suerte de estar con una yegua tan linda como tú-

-Jejeje…- la pegaso se sonrojo un poco

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Brodek con una sonrisa

-Stellar, Stellar Galaxy- contesto Stellar

-Stellar, es muy bonito- comento el pony verde

-Gracias, el tuyo es un poco raro- comento la pegaso roja

-Lo sé, pero ese es mi nombre… _más o menos_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente esa última parte

-¡Papá!- grito Diane subiéndose a la cabeza de su padre

-Wow… ¿ella es tu hija?- pregunto Stellar sorprendida al ver a la potranca rosa

-Ah… si… jejeje- contesto Brodek teniendo una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente

-Y te a través a coquetear conmigo enfrente de tu hija- Diane se baja de la cabeza de su padre, en eso Stella le da una bofetada al pony verde dejándole una marca del casco de la pegaso en la mejilla

-Au…- el pony verde se sobo la mejilla –sí que pega fuerte-

-Uhm…- Stellar se da la vuelta entrando a la casa -¡Comet tienes visita!-

-Le diré a mamá- comento Diane mirando a su padre estando desilusionada

-O vamos, no es para tanto- contesto Brodek encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa

-Si lo es, le diré a mamá que estuviste coqueteando con otra yegua- dijo la potranca rosa cruzándose de brazos

-Si no le dices te comprare algo en SugarCube Corner, eh ¿Qué dices?- propuso el pony verde

-Mmmm… ¿lo que sea?- pregunto Diane mirando a su padre con los ojos entre cerrados

-Lo que tú quieras- contesto Brodek

-Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Comet saliendo de la casa mirando a Brodek y después ve a Diane -¡aaaahhh… tu!-

-Hey, pero si es el pegaso babo…-

-Diane…- dijo el pony verde seriamente

-El pegaso mal perdedor… je je je- dijo Diane riendo algo nerviosa

-Y bien, ¿a que han venido?- pregunto Comet seriamente

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a visitar a un amigo?- pregunto Brodek

-Pues si… creo que tienes razón ¿quieren pasar?- pregunto el pegaso azul, en eso ve que el pony verde tiene una mejilla toda roja -¿Qué te paso en la cara?-

-Ah… esto- dijo el pony verde señalando su mejilla –es el casco marcado de tu hermana-

-¿Mi hermana?- dijo Comet sorprendido

-Larga historia- contesto Brodek

-No es tan larga, mi padre coqueteo con tu hermana y cuando me miro le dio una bofetada- comento Diane haciendo que su padre lo mirara feo

-Pfff… jajajaja…- Comet se reía a carcajadas

-Grrrr… gracias Diane, gracias- dijo el pony verde mirando a su hija seriamente

-Uff… llevaba tiempo sin reírme así- dijo el pegaso azul quitándose una lagrima que le salió del ojo por tanto reír

-Qué bueno que te divertiste Comet- comento Brodek mirándolo indiferente

-Jejeje… algo, que tal si mejor seguimos hablando a dentro- sugirió Comet señalando con su casco

-Es una buena idea- dijo Diane entrando a la casa

-No seas tan confianzuda Diane- dijo el pony verde entrando también a la casa

-Pues parece que lo heredo de ti- comento el pegaso azul siguiéndolos

-Nah… lo heredo de su madre- contesto Brodek

-Si como no…- dijo Comet sin creer lo que dijo el pony verde

 _Mientras tanto en la Isla Ente, se encontraba Wind levantándose del suelo teniendo varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, enfrente de él estaba Overlord estirando los brazos, seguido se truena el cuello y después hace una que otra flexión, una vez termina su vista es dirigida hacia donde esta Wind, mirando cómo se levantaba con algo de dificultad, teniendo la respiración cortada como si le faltara aire, Overlord sonríe ligeramente mientras se acercaba a él, una vez llego le ayudo a levantarse para que recuperara el aliento_

-Te has fortalecido, ahora duraste cinco segundos más que la última vez- comento Overlord trayendo con su Kido una cantimplora con agua

-Ahg… todavía me falta mucho por aprender maestro…- contesto Wind tapándose una herida que le sangraba bastante

-Es una lástima que no tengas la habilidad de regeneración instantánea, te serviría mucho en nuestros entrenamientos- dijo el demonio acercándole la cantimplora, Wind la toma y empieza a beber de ella

-Aaaahh… si es una lástima, me tengo que esperar dos semanas para que mi cuerpo se cure para poder seguir entrenando- dijo el pegaso demonio tomando otro trajo de agua de la cantimplora

-Hay que buscarte a alguien con quien puedas entrenar… uhm…- Overlord se llevó una mano a la barbilla quedándose pensativo

-Eso sería genial- dijo Wind cerrando la cantimplora para después dejara a un lado de él

-¡Ya se! Hay un pony que te puede ayudar en tu entrenamiento- dijo el demonio sorprendiendo a Wind

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- pregunto el pegaso demonio, Overlord soltó una ligera sonrisa algo maliciosa

-Solo necesitare hablar con Celestia para que apruebe su venida a la Isla Ente- dijo Overlord dejando más en duda a Wind

-Aaaahhh… aquí vamos de nuevo-

 _Volviendo con Brodek, este se encontraba corriendo rápidamente estando algo asustado, detrás de él estaba Stellar persiguiéndolo sacando humo de las orejas, se le notaba muy enojada por algún motivo, el pony verde se adentró al Bosque Everfree con la esperanza de que la pegaso no la siguiera, pero quedo más aterrado cuando miro que todavía le estaba siguiendo, en eso la pegaso lo alcanza y lo taclea tirándolo al suelo quedando ella encima de él aprisionándolo_

-¡Te voy a matar!- dijo Stellar estando muy furiosa, haciendo presión en el pony verde lastimándolo un poco

-¡Gaahh! ¡Fue un accidente!- dijo Brodek intentando calmarla

-¡Un accidente! ¡Te voy a mostrar lo que es un accidente!- grito la pegaso roja llena de ira

 _Treinta minutos antes, estaban Brodek, Diane y Comet en la sala de estar hablando de algunas cosas, Brodek y Comet tomaban un poco de café mientras que Diane tomaba algo de jugo de manzana_

-Comet, iré a comprar unas cosas, no destruyas nada ¿quieres?- dijo Stellar pasando por la sala

-Descuida hermana, no haré nada malo- contesto Comet dándole un sorbo al café, Stellar abre la puerta y sale de la casa

-He de admitirlo… tienes una hermana muy sexy, es más deja lo digo en negritas, **tienes una hermana muy sexy** \- comento Brodek, en eso es recibido por un zape de Diane

-Le diré a mamá incluso si me compras algo con los Cake- dijo Diane seriamente sin dejar de ver a su padre

-¿Qué? Soy un hombre, no puedo evitarlo- dijo el pony verde encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa

-Cuidado con lo que dices, que hablamos de mi hermana- comento Comet

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- contesto Brodek algo indiferente, en eso su estómago ruge señalando de que ya era hora de comer –genial, lo que me faltaba… oye ¿puede hacerme un sándwich?-

-Claro, haya esta la cocina- dijo el pegaso señalando la cocina con su casco, Diane hacia señas de que no lo dejara pero hizo caso omiso

-Genial… ahorita vuelvo- dijo el pony verde levantándose para después dirigirse a la cocina

-Aaaahhh… no debiste dejarlo- comento Diane

-¿Por qué no? Digo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- pregunto Comet

-Bueeeeeno…- decía la potranca rosa mientras arqueaba los ojos –lo sabrás en tres… dos… uno…- en eso explota la cocina, saliendo un montonal de humo, Comet se quedó sin palabras –te lo dije-

-La… la… la cocina…- decía el pegaso estando atónito por lo que miraba teniendo un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo -¡¿Qué le paso a la cocina?!-

-¡Coff, coff, coff!- Brodek salió de la cocina tosiendo, movía el casco derecho de un lado a otro quitándose el humo de encima –uff… no sé qué paso, solo eche mayonesa al pan y ¡booomm! Exploto todo-

-¡Brodeeeeeeeeek!- grito Comet estando muy furioso brotándole una vena de la frente de tan furioso que estaba -¡Te voy a mataaaaarr!-

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- grito el pony verde al ver como el pegaso se le acercaba furioso, en eso salió corriendo atravesando una ventana de la casa para seguir corriendo, alejándose de Comet

-¡Vuelve aquí, voy a desollarte vivo ¿me oíste?!- grito el pegaso azul persiguiéndolo

-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intensión!- dijo Brodek corriendo lo más rápido que podía

 _Mientras tanto, Diane dio un suspiro, saco un extintor y se puso a apagar el fuego en lo que su padre y el pegaso volvían, en eso llega rápidamente Stellar mirando el desastre de la cocina pegando un grito que asusto a la potranca, la pegaso roja se acercó a Diane mirándola furiosa teniendo varias venas resaltadas en la frente_

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- pregunto Stellar estando furiosa

-En resumen… papá, hambre, pegaso baboso lo deja entrar a la cocina, papá se prepara un sándwich y el resultado es un ¡booom!- decía Diane mientras actuaba lo que paso

-¡Comeeeeet!- grito la pegaso roja furiosa saliendo volando del lugar

-Meh… regresare a casa- dijo la potranca rosa dejando el extintor a un lado para después salir de la casa y regresar a su hogar

 _Mientras con Brodek quien era perseguido por Comet, en eso el pegaso azul es tacleado por su hermana, Comet la miro y se aterro al verla, el pony verde se dio cuenta de lo que paso y se ocultó mirando lo que pasaba_

-¡Como se te ocurrió dejarlo entrar en la cocina!- gritaba furiosa Stellar, Brodek estaba mirando todo, comenzando a aterrarse al ver a la pegaso golpear a su hermano, una vez termino Stellar con su hermano volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Brodek

-¡Gyyy! ¡Ya me vio!- Brodek comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía

-¡Brodeeeeeek!- grito la pegaso roja persiguiéndolo, volando a la máxima velocidad que podía

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- el pony verde se asustó al voltear viendo que Stellar le estaba alcanzando –¡sé que eres una yegua pero aun así me pienso defender!- Brodek le lanzo un yunque a la pegaso

-¡No huyas y enfréntate a tu destino!- grito Stellar mientras evadía el yunque que le lanzo el pony verde

-¡Mi destino es sobrevivir!- grito Brodek lanzándole ahora un tronco cortado, la pegaso se sorprendió un poco pero lo esquivo con algo de dificultad

-¡Vuelve!- grito la pegaso roja volando más rápido

-¡Primero muerto!- dijo el pony verde lanzándole una roca bastante grande

-Wow…- Stellar esquiva la roca por poco -¡Estas demente!-

-¡A mucha honra!- contesto Brodek lanzándole una granada activa -¡déjame en paz de una vez!-

-¡No hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste!- dijo la pegaso desviando la granada con un bate de béisbol, la granada exploto en el aire oyéndose una fuerte explosión

-¡Por toda Celestia!- dijo el pony verde asustándose cada vez más, en eso se adentró al Bosque Everfree

-¡Ni siquiera podrás huir de mi entrando al Bosque Everfree!- grito Stellar estando más furiosa que antes, en eso alcanza a Brodek y lo taclea tirándolo al suelo, quedando ella encima de él inmovilizándolo –Es hora de que enfrentes tu destino-

-Deam it…- dijo Brodek tragando algo de saliva –siento que esto es un deja´vu…-

 _En eso se empezó a escuchar golpes por todo el Bosque, los árboles se elevaban por la fuerza con la que Stellar golpeaba al pony verde, hasta las rocas se levantaban en el aire, después de un rato, la pegaso roja salió del Bosque Everfree tirando de la cola de Brodek, arrastrándolo por todo el suelo, teniendo varios chichones en la cabeza, tenía cinco en total, tres estando uno en cima del otro del lado derecho de la cabeza siendo grande el que salía de la cabeza, mediano el que sobre salía del grande y pequeño el que sobre salía del mediano, los otros estaban del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, estando uno encima del otro, también tenía las mejillas infladas y de un color morado oscuro casi pareciendo negro_

-¿Pero qué rayos paso?- pregunto Holy llegando al lugar, mirando a Stellar arrastrando a Brodek

-¡Hmph! Eso le enseñara a no volver a entrar a mi cocina- dijo Stellar estando ya más calmada –hola Holy-

-Aaahh… hola… ¿me vas a decir que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el alicornio blanco, la pegaso roja frunció el ceño y lanzo a Brodek cayendo en frente de Holy, boca arriba teniendo los ojos orbitando al estilo anime y mirando estrellitas

-Que te lo diga el, yo tengo cosas que hacer, ¡cómo arreglar mi cocina!- grito la pegaso roja furiosa

-Oh, creo que ya sé que fue lo que paso- comento Holy haciéndose a la idea de lo que paso, Stellar se alejó estando otra vez enojada, en eso el pony verde recupera el sentido de la orientación

-Uhgg… nota mental… no volver a hacer enojar a la hermana de Comet- dijo Brodek mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Eso te pasa por querer cocinar en casa ajenas- dijo el alicornio ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

-Qué bueno que estamos cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, necesito hielo… uhgg, mi cabeza, como duele- dijo el pony verde

 _Holy le ayuda a llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, una vez llegan Brodek toca la puerta, en eso abre la puerta Fluttershy quien se asusta al ver al pony verde quien tenía la cara toda desfigurada, la pegaso amarilla da un fuerte grito haciendo que Ventus llegara rápidamente estando en guardia, mira alrededor y una vez mira la condición de Brodek se tira al suelo riéndose a carcajadas llevándose los cascos al estómago de tanto que se reía_

-Jaja… no es gracioso, necesito algo de hielo- dijo Brodek seriamente, Ventus lo único que hizo fue seguir riéndose a mas no poder –que gran apoyo amigo-

-Ufff… jajaja… lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo… pfff- Ventus se tapó la boca intentando no reírse –cielo, trae un poco de hielo… pfff…-

-S… si…- dijo Fluttershy yendo a la cocina estando algo asustada

-Aaaahh… y pensar que este era un buen día- dijo el pony verde desanimándose

-Es tu culpa por hacer tus locuras- comento Holy

-¡Oye! Tenía hambre ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- pregunto Brodek

-¡A no sé, comprar algo de comida en lugar de hacerla tú!- dijo el alicornio

-Grrr… ¡¿estas insinuando algo?!- dijo el pony verde mirando seriamente a Holy

-¡Si, que eres un pésimo cocinero, es más eres tan mal cocinero que haces que algo imposible como explotar la cocina con solo hacer un coctel!- dijo Holy chocando frente con frente con el pony verde sacando chispas de los ojos

-Grrrr… ¡maldito ¿quieres pelear? ¿eh?!- pregunto Brodek seriamente

-¡Hey, hey, hey! Nadie va a pelear aquí- dijo Ventus separándolos –Brodek, si quieres hielo cálmate-

-Grrrr… está bien- contesto el pony verde calmándose un poco, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado

-A… aquí… t… tienes- dijo Fluttershy dándole una bolsa de hielo a Brodek

-Gracias…- Brodek tomo la bolsa de hielo y se la puso en la cabeza de la cual le salía humo al hacer contacto con el hielo –aaaaahhh… que bien se siente- comento el pony verde relajando todo el cuerpo

-¿Y qué fue lo que te paso? O más bien ¿Quién te dejo así?- pregunto Ventus

-La hermana de Comet- contesto el pony verde tranquilamente

-¿Stella Galaxy? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?- pregunto el pegaso rojo mirando seriamente a Brodek

-Nada… solo volé en pedazos su cocina- contesto Brodek

-Aah… eso lo explica todo- comento Ventus

-Me hubiera gustado ver cómo te agarraba a madrazos- comento Holy

-Siii… créeme, yo vi cómo le fue a Comet, y es más aterradora de lo que parece- contesto el pony verde

-Es lógico, la cocina es el lugar favorito de casi todas las yeguas, es increíble que hicieras eso- comento Fluttershy

-No fue mi culpa, ya saben lo que pasa cuando cocino, solo explota y ya, es como si las cocinas me odiaran o algo- dijo Brodek dando un suspiro, bajando las orejas estando algo triste

-Eso o las cocinas se suicidan para que no cocines tu- comento Ventus haciendo que el pony verde lo mirara feo

-Él tiene razón, no pongas esa cara Brodek- dijo Holy

-Grrr…- gruño el pony verde, en eso se levanta y se encamina a la salida –mejor me voy, tengo cosas por no hacer-

-Oki… nos vemos luego- dijo Ventus tranquilamente

-Adiós- dijo Fluttershy

-Sii… yo lo acompañare para que no haga más desastres de los que ya hizo- comento Holy siguiendo al pony verde

-Como quieras- contesto Brodek –hasta luego-

 _Más tarde, Brodek regreso a su casa, sin embargo se puso nervioso al ver a Pinkie esperándole en la entrada, notándose que estaba enojada, el pony verde dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a Holy, después le dijo que ya se podía ir y que gracias por acompañarlo, Holy asiente con la cabeza y se va, Brodek trago algo de saliva, tomo una bocanada de aire para después encaminarse hacia donde estaba Pinkie esperándolo_

-Esto no va a terminar bien-


	36. Casualidades inusuales

_***Capitulo 36: Casualidades inusuales**_

 _Se mira a Brodek sentado mirando la esquina rayando la pared con un plumón de agua, ponía cuatro líneas verticales y una quinta línea en atravesando a las otras cuatro, había en la pared un total de setenta y ocho_

-Aaaahhh…- Brodek da un suspiro notándose un tanto desanimado –¡esto es ridículo! Llevo dos horas aquí, no lo aguanto más-

 _El pony verde se levanta y en cuanto se da la vuelta choca su nariz con la de Pinkie, este la mira notándose nervioso, una gota de sudor recorrió toda su nuca, Pinkie lo miraba seriamente, en eso señalo con su casco la esquina, Brodek dio un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y regreso con la cabeza baja al igual que sus orejas, una vez llego a la esquina puso una línea vertical, en eso su esposa deja una cubeta llena de agua y un trapo, el pony verde volteo y Pinkie le dijo que limpiara la pared_

-No es justo Pinkie, ya estoy grande para estas cosas- comento el pony verde agarrando el trapo, lo remojo y se puso a limpiar la pared

-Pues no parece, Diane me conto todo lo que hiciste… hmph- dijo Pinkie desviando la mirada hacia otro lado estando de brazos cruzados

-Grrrr… esa enana me las va a bajar- dijo Brodek mientras seguía limpiando la pared

-Ni se te ocurra Brodek, no es su culpa, el único culpable aquí eres tu- sentencio la pony rosa

 _ ***Poner en youtube (Mision Imposible Theme) y sigan leyendo xD**_

 _Tras un buen rato de estar limpiando la pared, logro terminar, volteo a los lados viendo si su esposa estaba cerca, al no verla empezó a caminar por la casa al estilo ninja, yendo con cautela de no hacer ruido mientras intentaba salir de la casa, mientras hacía eso iba tarareando en su cabeza la canción de misión imposible, se encontró con el marco de la puerta que lleva a la cocina, asomo la cabeza un poco y al no ver a nadie se dio una voltereta cruzando hacia el otro lado del marco, siguió avanzado estando pegado a la pared, en eso alcanzo a ver la puerta para salir de la casa, se acercó pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse para salir miro a Pinkie, dio un salto y se quedó en la esquina sujetándose con sus cuatro patas, a un lado de él estaba el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la entrada de la casa, en eso Pinkie paso por ahí y se dirigió a la cocina, el pony verde dio un suspiro y empezó a bajar con cautela, una vez toco suelo fue hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio para no hacer ruido alguno, sin embargo del otro lado estaba Diane quien se le quedo mirando, ambos se quedaron viendo, la potranca rosa tomo una bocanada de aire, estaba a punto de gritar pero Brodek la silencio poniéndole un cupcake en la boca, después dio un salto pasando por encima de su hija dando una voltereta en el aire_

 _Una vez salió de la casa se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, en eso volteo y miro a Pinkie fuera de la casa, así que Brodek rápidamente se escondió usando un árbol de cobertura, se asomó un poco y miro que Pinkie estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba el, dio un salto subiéndose al árbol con extrema cautela para que no lo viera, después de unos segundos miro pasar a su esposa, dio un ligero suspiro de alivio, bajo del árbol y se fue en dirección opuesta_

-Uff… eso estuvo cerca- comento Brodek en voz baja mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente –tomen nota lectores, la peor misión que puedes hacer es escapar de Pinkie Pie, así que no lo intenten en sus fic's… si es que tienen uno-

 _Más tarde, en otro lugar distanciado de Ponyville, estaba Brodek parado en sus dos patas traseras, teniendo los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente, inhala un poco de aire, lo mantiene unos segundos y después exhala, en eso su Kido se desata violentamente, la parte verde de su crin y cola cambian a azul cielo al igual que sus ojos, vuelve a inhalar y a los pocos segundos exhala, vuelve hacer esto repetidas veces durante varios minutos, mientras respiraba tranquilamente su Kido disminuía lentamente hasta el punto de parecer una fina aura que rodeaba su cuerpo, su crin se empezó a erizar un poco, en eso abre los ojos de golpe y empieza a lanzar puñetazos al aire, seguido de patadas, luego realizo un combo de patadas y puñetazos, dio un salto hacia atrás dando varias volteretas en el aire para después caer de pie a dos patas, con sus cascos formaba un circulo enfrente de él dejando una línea atrás, después los coloco a lado derecho de su cintura, creando así un orbe de color azul cielo, el orbe se hizo un poco más grande que antes brillando intensamente, en eso hace los cascos hacia adelante desatando un rayo de Kido, entre cerro los ojos y después dio un paso hacia adelante desapareciendo, reapareció mas adelante del rayo de Kido, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para recibir su propio ataque_

 _Brodek extendió sus cascos hacia los lados, miro como el rayo de Kido se acercaba rápidamente, en eso impacta con él, empezó a empujar el rayo de Kido, pero este lo hacía retroceder más de lo que avanzaba, en eso dio un grito desatando su Kido violentamente, al final se crea una explosión que creo bastante humo, una vez se disipo se ve al pony verde con varias heridas superficiales, ninguna de gravedad, su respiración estaba algo agitada, después de un par de minutos se tranquiliza y vuelve a la normalidad_

-Tsk… es difícil usar esto- comento Brodek mirando su casco - _¿Por qué mi crin y cola al igual que mis ojos cambian a color azul?_ \- pensaba el pony verde, sacude un poco la cabeza y se sienta en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, a su alrededor había un cráter un poco grande de unos cinco metros de diámetro debido a la explosión que se creó –al menos mi cuerpo resiste mucho más que antes-

-Vaya, y decía yo haberlo visto todo- comento una voz femenina

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- pregunto el pony verde levantándose en el acto, mirando a su alrededor estando en guardia

-Oh… lo siento, no era mi intención- en eso salió entre unos arbustos una yegua de pelaje de color verde claro, crin y cola color amarillo oscuro teniendo un mechón en la crin de color negro, ojos color ámbar, su crin es larga atada con una cola de caballo, traía un chaleco de explorador abretonado, un pantalón de explorador y unas botas negras

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto extrañado Brodek

-Jejeje… lo dudo mucho- comento la yegua, mirando atentamente al semental que tenía delante -¿Qué eres? Digo, porque para ser un pony tienes un poder extraño, considerando que los unicornios son los únicos que pueden usar magia ¿eres un experimento?- pregunto emocionada notándose el brillo en sus ojos

-Ah… nope… soy un pony "normal", solo digamos que este es un poder que nunca pensé tener- comento el pony verde tomando distancia de la yegua

-Vamos, no me tengas miedo, no muerdo- dijo la pony verde acercándose a él con una mirada seductora –al menos que quieras algo más serio- susurro en el oído de Brodek, a este le pasa un escalofrió por la espalda, dio un salto hacia atrás tomando a un más distancia –jejeje…-

-Disculpa, pero no crees que es extraño hablar con un extraño que encontraste a la mitad de la nada, y que lo intentes seducir nomas porque si- comento Brodek algo asustado por el comportamiento de la yegua –además, ni si quiera se tu nombre-

-Oh… ¿dónde están mis modales?- decía la yegua mientras se tapaba la boca con sus cascos –mi nombre es Wisp Untoward, mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa alegre, extendiendo el casco para saludarlo -¿y el tuyo es?-

-Ah… Brodek…- dijo el pony verde no muy convencido de decirle su nombre, extendió su casco saludando a la pony rosa

-¿Brodek? Tienes un nombre muy raro- comento Wisp estando sorprendida y a la vez intrigada por conocer más al pony verde

-Siiii… me lo dicen muy a menudo- comento Brodek algo apenado

-Yyy… ¿Qué hace un apuesto semental en medio de la nada?- pregunto la yegua, acercándose provocativamente a Brodek

-¿Yo? ¿Apuesto? Si como no- el pony verde retrocedía poco a poco conforme Wisp se le acercaba, trago algo de saliva por los nervios

-O vamos, no digas eso, se nota que te ejercitas bastante, y lo acabo de ver- dijo Wisp acercándose cada vez más a Brodek, este se tropezó cayendo de espalda al suelo

-Au… s… si, me ejercito un poco, pero no me gusta mucho realmente- comento Brodek, en eso la yegua se sienta encima de él, toma sus cascos y lo inmoviliza –le… le importaría quitarse de encima mío, es algo incómodo-

-Lo siento, he viajado por muchos días sin tener algo de acción, en eso te vi y me llamaste mucho la atención- dijo la pony verde, volteando a ver la parte intima del semental –tienes un amiguito muy grande-

 _ ***Advertencia, clop próximo inminente… así que si no quieres verlo o no te gusta este tipo de cosas, baja la página hasta la parte que diga "Fin del clop"**_

-Yo… este…- el semental sudaba bastante por los nervios, o por la pena que le daba al estar en esa pose con otra yegua que no fuera su esposa –mira, no quiero ofenderte ni nada, pero yo est…- no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Wisp lo beso en los labio silenciándolo, el beso duro varios segundos hasta que se les acabo el aire teniendo que separarse siendo unidos por un fino hilo de saliva

-Mmmm… mejor de lo que esperaba- comento Wisp mirando con lujuria al semental

-Se… se está haciendo de noche y tengo que volver a casa- comento Brodek intentando librarse de ella

-Tienes razón…- dijo la yegua haciendo que el pony verde diera un suspiro de alivio –que bueno que acampe aquí cerca-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito aterrado el semental, Wisp se levanta y tira de la cola de Brodek, este se intenta agarrar del suelo pero no encontraba como -¡ayudaaaaa!-

 _Una vez llegaron al campamento de la yegua, esta estaba con una casa de campaña algo grande para tres ponys, había una fogata apagada y tenía encima una olla siendo sostenida por cinco varas, dos varas a cada lado clavadas en el suelo formando un triángulo y una vara acostada encima de las otras dos, la cual sostenía la olla_

 _Wisp seguía tirando de Brodek hasta llegar a la casa de campaña, la abrió y se adentró con el semental, este intento salir pero la yegua lo empujo haciendo que callera de espaldas, cayendo en el colchón inflable que tenía ahí dentro, la yegua se empezó a desvestir dejándose ver su Cm la cual es un violín con una rosa blanca a un lado, tomo su ropa y la lanzo a un lado del colchón, Brodek al verla trago saliva, se hizo hacia atrás manteniendo distancia de Wisp, ella se acercaba al semental a gatas con una sonrisa lujuriosa_

-Lo siento, de verdad… pero si quieres a alguien con quien acostarte, te puedo presentar a un amigo, a él le encanta acostarse con las yeguas- comento Brodek refiriéndose a cierto alicornio blanco

-Ya te tengo a ti, ¿Qué más quiero?- dijo Wisp dejando al pony verde contra la espada y la pared, ella lo tumbo y se paró encima de él, y empezó a introducir el miembro erecto del semental en su flor, bajando lentamente mientras gemía de placer -Mmmm… me encanta sentir un pene tan erecto como el tuyo en mi interior-

- _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Piensa, piensa…_ \- decía el semental en su mente intentando librarse de ella, en eso lo besa en los labios – _pues no me queda de otra… espero y Pinkie me perdone si se entera_ -

 _Brodek profundizo el beso logrando así que Wisp lo soltara, empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la yegua hasta llegar a sus flancos, los cuales apretó con fuerza haciéndola gemir de placer, el pony verde empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, debido a la falta de aire ambos se separaron, Brodek se levantó y abrazo a la yegua para después girarse y quedar el boca arriba cambiando roles, estando ahora el pony verde sosteniendo los cascos de ella_

-Mmm… sigue… no pares… dame más, dame más- decía Wisp dejándose llevar por la lujuria, el semental la penetraba con fuerza, sintiendo con su miembro el útero de la yegua –me encanta… mmmm… eres muy bueno en eso…-

-No tienes ni idea- comento Brodek con una sonrisa maliciosa, empezó a besar el cuerpo de la yegua subiendo hasta la boca en donde se quedaron unidos por el beso, sus lenguas danzaban por ver cuál era mejor, sin ceder ninguno ante el otro, después de varios segundos se separaron a la falta de aire, Brodek siguió besando a la yegua, besando su cuello, en eso muerde la oreja derecha de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer -¿te gusta?- susurro en el oído de Wisp –porque tengo más para dar-

-¡Aaaahhh… mmm… me fascina, me encanta, me vuelve loca… quiero más, quiero más de ti!- decía la pony rosa, el semental comenzó a penetrarla más rápido, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo

-¿Quieres más de mí? Pues te daré mas de mi- dijo el semental acelerando más las penetraciones, al cabo de unos minutos Brodek se da cuenta que está a punto de llegar al clímax –me voy… me voy a…-

-¡Córrete, córrete dentro de mí! ¡Lléname con tu semilla!- decía Wisp teniendo la vista perdida en el techo de la casa de campaña teniendo la lengua de fuera, el semental da una estocada con fuerza corriéndose dentro de la yegua llenándola de su semen que incluso salía de tanta que era

-Bien… Aaahh…- Brodek respiraba agitado por el ejercicio físico, los cuerpos de ambos estaban bañado en sudor –ya tuviste tu acción, ahora me voy- dijo el semental sacando su miembro de la yegua, este se encamino a la salida, en eso sintió que alguien lo jalo -¡Wow!- termino recostado en el colchón inflable teniendo a Wisp encima de él inmovilizándolo

-Aun no terminamos- dijo la yegua con una sonrisa lujuriosa, esta empezó a bajar lentamente besando el cuerpo del semental haciéndolo gemir levemente, una vez bajo hasta el miembro erecto de Brodek, lo empezó a lamer mientras jugaba con él con sus cascos –todavía falta mucho para terminar- dicho esto Wisp introdujo en su boca el miembro del semental comenzando a chuparlo, bajando y subiendo, Brodek inconscientemente puso sus cascos en la cabeza de la yegua haciendo que ella empezara a chupar con más fuerza, después de unos minutos el semental sentía que volvía a llegar al clímax

-Ya no aguanto…- dijo el semental corriéndose en la boca de Wisp, ella lo saboreo unos segundos y después se lo trago

-Mmmm… delicioso- comento Wisp relamiéndose los labios

-Ahora si… ya me voy…- dijo Brodek intentando levantarse pero fue empujado de nuevo de espalda hacia el colchón

-Oh cielo… esto está muy lejos de terminar- comento la pony rosa con una mirada llena de lujuria

-Ayuda…- susurro el semental

 _Y así estuvieron toda la noche, sin parar en ningún momento, si acaso unos segundos después de cada corrida del semental, este incapaz de poderse liberar después de los primeros intentos, dejo de seguir intentándolo y solo se dejos llevar el resto de la noche, al llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada Brodek cayo rendido ante el cansancio al igual que Wisp, ella se quedó dormida recostando en el pecho del semental_

 _ ***Fin del clop**_

 _El sol acababa de salir, y Brodek sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba atado en un árbol estando boca abajo, este miro alrededor y no miro a la yegua con la que se encontró el día anterior, se empezó a abalanzar de un lado a otro, después de varios minutos la cuerda se rompió, cayó al suelo, para su fortuna cayo con su hombro izquierdo, el cual se le disloco y pego un grito de dolor, una vez se pudo levantar se desato a como pudo y se reacomodo el hombro haciendo que diera otro grito por el dolo_

-¡Aaaahhgg…! Maldita sea, ¿Por qué estaba atado así?- se preguntó Brodek, en eso miro una flecha clavada en el árbol teniendo una nota enrollada -¿una nota?- la tomo y comenzó a leerla –"Gracias por hacerme pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida, si nos volvemos a ver hay que volverlo hacer, besos… Wisp Untoward"- al lado del nombre estaban los labios de esa yegua marcados con lápiz labial de color amarillo ámbar, esto hizo que recorriera un escalofrió por toda la espalda del pony verde –maldita loca…-

 _Brodek se encamino hacia su casa, una vez llego no encontró a nadie, reviso en cada una de las habitaciones y al final no encontró a nadie, dio un suspiro y se dirijo al baño, después de darse una buena ducha, salió de la casa dirigiéndose a comer algo debido al hambre que sentía, mientras caminaba pensaba que iba a comer, sin darse cuenta termino en SugarCube Corner, una vez dentro se sorprendió de ver a esa yegua del día anterior, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se fue, no quería verla y mucho menos dijera algo enfrente de los Cake, así que se fue hacia otro lado_

-Mmmm… que debería de hacer… si cocino en casa la cocina va a explotar y Pinkie me regañaría, si busco donde desayunar algo esa pony me puede ver y después de lo que paso anoche no quiero ni verla- decía Brodek mientras caminaba por Ponyville –uhm… talvez debería ir a Sweet Apple Acres a ver si me quieren vender algún pie… sí, creo que será lo mejor, llevo no sé cuántos capítulos sin ir ahí-

 _El pony verde decide ir a Sweet Apple Acres, su estómago gruñía del hambre que tenía, en eso vuelve a ver a Wisp, Brodek se sorprende por unos segundo y después da un gran salto hacia atrás escondiéndose de ella entrando en un barril, en eso sintió que alguien levanto el barril y lo puso en un carruaje_

-No es cierto…- dijo Brodek en voz baja

-Muy bien, estas provisiones irán a Philidelphia-

-Si señor-

-Hay no puede ser cierto… tengo que salir de aquí- comento el pony verde en voz baja, intento abrir el barril pero no podía, algo obstruía el paso

 _Tras varias horas de viaje, Brodek se quedó dormido estando dentro del barril, una vez llego el carruaje a Philidelphia, el pony verde se despertó al sentir que movían el barril bruscamente, en eso dio un salto saliendo del barril, miro alrededor mientras estaba en el aire y vio la ciudad no muy lejos de ahí, una vez cayó al suelo se encamino hacia la ciudad, tras varios minutos de estar caminando llego al fin a Philidelphia, sin embargo se dirigió al barrio bajo de la ciudad, entrando a una cantina de nombre "Glitter Bar", nomás leer el nombre hizo que Brodek frunciera el ceño, entro la cantina no estando muy alegre_

-Eh… pero si eres el mocoso con el que me encontré hace siete años- dijo una voz conocida para le pony verde

-¿Cross?- dijo Brodek extrañado, empezó a buscarlo con la vista hasta que encontró al viejo pony café –jajaja… sigues igual de viejo, anciano-

-Ja… esa no es forma de tratar a tus mayores- comento Cross estando en la barra, el pony verde se acercó y se sentó a lado de él, en eso el cantinero le da un tarro de ron –la casa invita-

-Gracias Cross- dijo el pony verde dándole un trago al ron –wuuu… me hacía falta un trago-

-Jajaja… y dime mi joven amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el anciano dándole un trago a su brebaje

-Pues… estaba escapando de una yegua con la que me tope anoche y la cual no quiero volver a ver…- Brodek explico el cómo llego ahí

-Jajaja… eres todo un casanovas entonces- comento Cross

-Nah… es algo diferente, además ya estoy casado- dijo el pony verde dándole otro trajo al ron

-Nunca me llego la invitación- comento el viejo pony café, mirando seriamente al pony verde

-Lo siento… pero perdí tu rastro meses atrás antes de que me casara, eres alguien difícil de encontrar- comento Brodek volteando a ver al anciano

-¿Qué te diré? Soy bueno en lo que hago- dijo orgulloso Cross

-Si, me di cuenta… oye, ¿tienes la lista de bingo actualizada?- pregunto el pony verde

-Si… ¿a quién buscas esta vez?- pregunto el anciano

-A nadie, solo quería saber si actualizaron la lista de bingo- comento Brodek mirando el interior del tarro –ya me retire hace tiempo de ser caza recompensas-

-Jooo… un caza recompensas de clase "S" como tú se retiró, y pensar que yo seria el que se retiraría primero- dijo Cross con sarcasmo

-Jaja… muy gracioso- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa –¿me dejas ver la lista de bingo?-

-Claro…- el viejo pony café saco una libreta de sus alforjas que tenía a lado suyo –aunque no ha cambiado mucho, salvo dos o tres criminales que fueron metidos o que subieron su recompensa-

 _Brodek ojeaba la libreta mirando los distintos criminales, desde el mas peligroso hasta el menos peligroso de esa lista, en eso se encontró con un criminal que no tenia foto, en la descripción decía que era un pony terrenal de pelaje verde, siendo descritos por algunos como una yegua, no tenían registro de su Cm por lo que muy difícilmente sabrían identificarla, esta criminal era tachada de psicópata sexual y extorsionista, en eso el pony verde miro un dato curioso, en el cual se especulaba que era una antigua agente especial de las Princesas, tenía grandes habilidades en el combate, así como grandes cualidades para ocultarse de la vista de todos_

-Hunter…-

-Es posible que sea ella… no, que tal si me equivoco y no es ella, sería un gran problema…-

-Hunter….-

-Pero podría ser ella, es una psicópata sexual, además que el pelaje es del mismo color, solo hay una forma de saberlo… tendré que arriesgarme hacerlo otra vez con ella…- decía Brodek pensando sobre la yegua mencionada en la lista de bingo y la yegua con la que estuvo la noche anterior

-¡Hunter!- grito Cross

-¿Uh? ¿eh? Perdón, estaba pensando en algunas cosas- comento el pony verde volteando a ver a Cross

-No intentes buscar a esa yegua, ya lo intente y nunca pude encontrarla- comento el viejo pony café

-Es una lástima, más dinero para mí…- comento Brodek cerrando la libreta y dándosela a Cross

-Nunca la encontraras y aunque la encuentres es peligrosa- dijo Cross seriamente mirando al pony verde quien soltó una ligera sonrisa

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo? Anciano- pregunto el pony verde, Cross negó con la cabeza –la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que a mi nada se me escapa-

-Esta demente- comento el anciano

-Y esa es mi mayor ventaja en este mundo…- Brodek toma el tarro y se toma todo el ron de golpe –aaaaahh… esa perra es mía- volteo el tarro y lo puso en la barra, después salió del lugar

-Suerte niño… la necesitaras- dijo Cross dándole un trajo a su bebida – _al igual que tu mi pequeña hija…_ -

 _Estaba por anochecer y Brodek se encontraba cerca del mismo lugar donde miro a Wisp, este portaba sus espadas teniéndolas en la espalda como era de costumbre, en eso fue tacleado por alguien, en cuanto miro de quien se trataba quedo con una cara seria he inexpresiva, era la pony verde con la que estuvo la noche anterior, pero esta vez ella tenía una daga la cual estaba puesta en el cuello de Brodek haciéndole algo de presión_

-Eres una zorra…- dijo Brodek sin dejar de ver a la yegua

-Je… así que al final eres el caza recompensas del que mi padre me advirtió- comento Wisp –es una lástima, me gusto pasar la noche anterior contigo y realmente me quede con deseos de mas-

-Eso explica por qué no te arriesgaste a que te viera otro pony en ese momento…- dijo el pony verde seriamente –dime, ¿con cuántos te acuestas diariamente?-

-Eso no te importa- contesto la yegua

-Solo eres una perra como cualquiera- dijo Brodek

-No estás en posición de decirme eso- comento Wisp

-Mira estúpida… o te entregas pacíficamente, o podemos hacerlo por las malas terminar con tu cabeza desprendida de tu cuerpo… ¿eh? ¿Qué decides?-

-Digo que mejor te descuartizo y me quedo con tu amiguito para jugar con él por un tiempo- comento la yegua, en eso el pony verde le da una patada en el abdomen separándola de él

-Bien, será por las malas- comento Brodek desenfundando su espada negra –ahora me sentiré mal por tu culpa, de por si tengo que lidiar con mi esposa-

-Owww… estas casado, eso explica el por qué eres tan bueno en la cama- dijo Wisp poniéndose en guardia teniendo su daga en alto

-Grrrr… vete al carajo- dijo el pony verde, este se lanzó contra la yegua realizando varios cortes con su espada, ella los esquivaba con facilidad, en eso bloque el ataque del pony verde y contraataca dándole un puñetazo en la cara -¡aaaahhggg! ¡Maldita perra!-

 _Wisp se abalanzo a darle otro puñetazo en la cara a Brodek, este retrocedió un poco, limpiándose la sangre que le empezó a salir de la nariz, el pony verde miro con rabia a la yegua gruñéndole, Brodek se lanzó contra ella, clavo sus espadas en el suelo haciendo que ella quedara extrañada, este le da una patada en el abdomen y después hace un tajo ascendente en diagonal, Wisp alcanzo a reaccionar haciéndose para atrás, el filo de las espadas del pony verde alcanzo a cortarle un poco de cabello de su crin_

-Eres un maldito… con la crin de una dama no se juega- dijo Wisp lanzándole varios cuchillos pequeños al pony verde, este uso sus espadas para hacerlas a un lado, sin embargo tuvo la necesidad de esquivar alguna que otra

-Tu dejaste de ser una dama para mí cuando me entere de que eras una maldita criminal- dijo Brodek seriamente, le lanzo una de su espada negra, pero ella lo esquivo como si nada, la espada termino clavándose en un árbol, el pony verde metió su casco en su crin sacando de ahí un botella de cristal redondo con un líquido extraño adentro, se lo lanzo pero ella se hizo a un lado esquivando esa cosa, al tocar con el suelo se generó una pequeña explosión

-Eso no me lo esperaba…- comento la yegua mirando donde exploto

-Acabemos con esto perra- comento el pony verde sosteniendo su espada blanca con ambos cascos, los cuales lo coloco a un lado de su cabeza quedando la espada de tal forma que la punta de la espada le apuntaba a la yegua –espero y haya una buena paga por tu cabeza-

-Je… ni creas que me dejare vencer por alguien como tú- dijo Wisp desenfundando otra daga que tenía poniéndose en guardia –que esperas dulcera-

-Grrr…- gruño Brodek, después dio un suspiro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa –es una lástima, si te hubiera conocido antes y no fueras una criminal, serias una buena esposa-

-Me alagas, pero dudo mucho que hubiera llegado a pasar- comento la pony verde

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- dijo el semental lanzándose contra ella, ambos chocaron sus armas rápidamente, con precisión y sin titubear

-No puedes vencerme, fui agente especial de las princesas antes que Holy Blade- comento Wisp mientras seguía chocando sus dagas con la espada del pony verde

-Je… yo conozco a Holy Blade, y ya he barrido el suelo con él al igual que el conmigo, así que dudo mucho que tú ¡seas mejor que él!- grito Brodek en esa última parte lanzando una bomba de humo al suelo

-Coff, coff, coff… no huyas cobarde- dijo la yegua, el humo se disipo y no miro al pony verde, lo busco por los alrededores pero sin resultado alguno –¡¿y así piensas llevarme ante la ley? ¿Escondiéndote?!-

-Ja… quien dice que me escondía- Wisp volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y miro a Brodek quien acababa de sacar su espada negra del árbol –solo venia por esto- el pony verde corrió teniendo sus espadas en su lado derecho formando una equis con ellas –¡this is the over! ¡Mil cortes vacíos!-

-¡No te dejare!- grito la pony verde lanzando varios cuchillos pequeños, Brodek siguió corriendo de frente hasta estar a centímetros de los cuchillos, en eso dio varios giros en trecientos sesenta grados desviando los cuchillos -¡maldición!- el pony verde dio un paso hacia apareciendo rápidamente enfrente de Wisp, teniendo el filo de sus espadas en el cuello de ella –vamos… mátame-

-No lo hare, no te matare… ya no soy así- comento Brodek dándole un fuerte cabezazo dejándola inconsciente

 _A la mañana siguiente, Brodek se encontraba en Canterlot entrando al castillo, los guardias lo detuvieron debido a que todavía no era muy bienvenido por su antigua reputación, en eso lo guardias miraron a la yegua noqueada atrás del pony verde y estos alzaron sus lanzan apuntándole a Brodek, este les explico quién era realmente, los guardias no muy convencidos dejaron entrar al pony verde junto con la yegua para que pudieran comprobar si se trataba de la criminal que salió recientemente en la lista de bingo, tras varias horas de la investigación Wisp despertó he intento huir, pero Brodek la volvió a noquear rápidamente, estuvo esperando hasta que se confirmó que si era ella_

-Bien Hunter… puedes ir por tu paga- dijo un guardia real

-Olvida ese nombre, ya me retire- comento Brodek yendo a cobrar la paga

-Pues no parece-

-Solo me la encontré de pura casualidad- dijo el pony verde

-Bien… estableciste un nuevo record, no la mataste- dijo Ventus llegando con Brodek

-Pensé que hoy descansabas- comento Brodek mirando al pegaso rojo

-Soy un pony ocupado- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Aja… oye, ¿has visto a Pinkie? No la mire en la mañana en la casa- pregunto el pony verde

-Mmmm… no, no la he visto- contesto Ventus, el pony verde dio un ligero suspiro –aunque creo que me dijo Fluu que iría a ver a sus padres por unos días y se llevaría a Diane y a Renji-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Brodek un poco más tranquilo

-Creo que si… ¿Qué? ¿No te dijo?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Jejeje… creo que lo olvide- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa y llevándose un casco a la nuca

-Bueno, dime… ¿Cómo supiste que era ella?- pregunto Ventus

-Me acosté con ella… no pregunte, no quiero hablar de ello- contesto Brodek notándose su enojo al recordar lo que paso el día anterior –maldita hija de yegua… grrrr…-

-Parece que fue algo que no querías- comento el pegaso rojo suponiendo que eso paso

-Algún día te contare, o igual no- comento el pony verde

-Oki…-

 _Más tarde, Brodek ya estaba de vuelta en su casa teniendo consigo una bolsa bastante grande llena de bits, subió la bolsa a la mesa y saco todos los bits, los hizo a un lado y los empezó a contar, después de dos horas de estar contando el dinero, termino y los volvió a guardar en la misma bolsa, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió y de la nada salió confeti y serpentina como si hubieran usado un cañón de fiesta desde el interior del refrigerador dándole en la cara a Brodek, su crin termino de punta y después su crin se rizo al estilo Pinkie Pie_

-Grrrr… le dije a Pinkie que quitara sus cañones de fiestas- dijo de mala gana Brodek, saco un poco de jugo y se sirvió en un vaso –ciento cincuenta bits… nada mal para una zorra como esa-


	37. Volviendo al trabajo

_***Capitulo 37: Volviendo al trabajo**_

 _Brodek se encontraba atado en una silla, estando en un cuarto oscuro teniendo únicamente un foco que iluminaba donde estaba, tenía le labio partido, varias heridas en su cuerpo de las cuales algunas le salían sangre, tenía la cabeza baja ya que estaba inconsciente, poco a poco va despertando mirando un poco borroso, una vez ve en su totalidad mira su alrededor, no había nadie ahí, o al menos esa era la impresión, en eso se abre una puerta dejando entrar bastante luz cejándolo por unos segundos, empezó a escuchar como alguien se acercaba a el_

-Muy bien Brodek, o debería llamarte Hunter Killer, ya muy a las malas por tu verdadero nombre- dijo alguien que estaba enfrente de Brodek, sin embargo no podía verlo ya que se ocultaba en la oscuridad

-¡No les diré nada!- dijo Brodek estando furioso, se empezó a mover intentando liberarse de las ataduras, estaba muy débil por lo que no podía hacer mucha fuerza

-Solo queremos saber los puntos débiles de los Caballeros de la Realeza y del Agente Espectro- comento aquel que se ocultaba en la oscuridad

-Ja… ni aunque me dieran todo el dinero del mundo les daría esa información- contesto el pony verde, nomás decir eso fue recibido por un golpe en la cara, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que escupiera sangre

-¿Por qué te rehúsas a colaborar? Si no te hubieras rehusado cuando te preguntamos la primera vez no estarías aquí- comento de nuevo el ser desde la oscuridad

-Uno, porque los Caballeros de la Realeza y el Agente Espectro son mis amigos- aclaro Brodek –y dos, si les doy esa información que gano yo ¿eh? ¡No ganaría nada! Además yo no traiciono a mis amigos-

-Jejeje… eso está por verse pronto- comento aquel que se oculta en la oscuridad

-Grrr… y pensar que iría al parque de diversiones con mis hijos otra vez hoy-

 _Varios días atrás_

-¡Papi, papi, papi!- gritaban tanto Diane como Renji saltando en la cama, en la cual esta Brodek dormido

-Aaaahhgg… es muy temprano para que estén molestando- dijo Brodek de mala gana tapándose con la almohada

-¡Peroooo papiiii! hoy tenemos que ir al parque de atracciones- dijeron los dos pequeños ponys

-Grrr… pero si hemos ido no sé cuántas veces al parque de atracciones desde hace dos años- comento el pony verde

-Pero este año podemos entrar a juegos diferentes- comento Diane tirando de la crin de su padre

-Mi hermana tiene razón, yo el año pasado no pude entrar a muchos juegos por mi estatura- secundo Renji ayudando a su hermana a tirar de la crin de su padre

-Aaaahh… porque tenían que pasar dos años tan rápido- comento Brodek

-Porque así lo quiso el autor… daaahhh- comento Renji

-Además, tenía que pasar algún tiempo, y tú lo sabes bien- dijo Diane quitándole la almohada a su padre

-Grrr… Aaahh… está bien, pero primero lo primero Renji- comento el pony verde

-¡¿En serio?! No quiero entrenar, es muy difícil- dijo Renji notándose bastante desanimado

-Pero si no entrenas no mejoraras, además que si no entrenas no iremos al parque- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Diane volteando ver rápidamente a su hermano empezando a tirar de él bruscamente -¡Tienes que entrenar Renji, por el bien de los ponys!-

-Di… Diane… suéltame que me estoy mareando- decía Renji con los ojos orbitando estilo anime

 _Un par de minutos después, se encontraban Diane, Renji y Brodek afuera de la casa, estando en la orilla del lago, la potranca rosa miraba el combate de practica que tenía su hermano con su padre mientras estaba sentada tranquilamente observando detenidamente_

-Vamos, que esperas… ¿crees que a este paso me superaras algún día?- decía Brodek esquivando las patadas y puñetazos que le intentaba dar su hijo teniendo los brazos cruzados

-Grrr… te tengo que superar algún día- dijo Renji, en eso le da una patada descendente a su padre pero este lo esquiva como si nada y contra ataca dándole una leve patada en el abdomen –aaaahhgg-

-Es suficiente por hoy, vas mejorando pero te falta mucho por aprender- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente yendo con su hija –ve y dile a tu madre que iremos al parque de diversiones, otra vez-

-Jejeje… sipi- dijo Diane levantándose y corriendo rápidamente a ver a su madre

-Bien, tenemos unos veinte minutos antes de que vuelva tu hermana- dijo Brodek volteando a ver a su hijo quien se levantó como si nada

-Ja… es una lástima que Diane no mire lo fuerte que me he vuelto- comento Renji poniéndose en posición de combate -¡aquí voy!-

-Veamos qué tan rápido te has vuelto- dijo el pony verde estando en guardia

 _Renji dio un único paso llegando enfrente de su padre en solo unos cuantos segundos, empezó a lanzarle patadas y puñetazos los cuales generaban un ligero sonido al chocar sus cascos con los de su padre, en eso hizo un rápido movimiento sorprendiendo a su padre, lo tomo del brazo se dio media vuelta he intento tirarlo, sin embargo el pony verde se recuperó a tiempo para evitar tocar el suelo, tomo a su hijo y lo lanzo al agua, Renji salió del agua y volvió a chocar puños y patadas con su padre, en eso el potrillo verde alcanzo a morder a su padre de improvisto_

-Haytatatatata… fuu, fuu, fuu…- Brodek soplaba en donde le mordió su hijo –eso dolió enano-

-Je je je… ¿Qué no has escuchado que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale?- dijo Renji sarcástico, esto hizo que a Brodek le brotara una vena de la frente la cual se hincho estando de color rojo

-Grrrr… déjate de juegos- dijo el pony verde lanzándole a su hijo una espada de madera que saco de su crin –a ver si has mejorado en el esgrima, sino tu hermana seguirá siendo mejor que tu-

-¡Soy mejor esgrimista que mi hermana!- grito el potrillo verde tomando la espada de madera, se abalanzo en contra de su padre lanzado múltiples estocadas a una velocidad bastante considerable –¡grrrr… déjate dar maldición!-

-¡Renji! Cuidado con ese vocabulario- dijo Brodek sacando una espada de madera de su crin con la cual bloqueo una estocada de su hijo y después la uso para pegarle con ella en la cabeza

-Au…- Renji se soltó la espada de madera para sobarse la cabeza –eso dolió- decía empezando a lagrimear -¡eres muy malo!-

-Un guerrero nunca llora- comento el pony verde, sin embargo su hijo no dejaba de lagrimear –aaahh… está bien, ven aquí… deja te reviso-

-Snif, snif…- el potrillo verde se acercó a su padre y este lo empezó a revisar, en eso Renji lo tacleo tirándolo al suelo de espalda, tomo la espada de madera de su padre y se la puso en el cuello –y un guerrero nunca debe bajar la guardia- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Ja… tramposo- comento Brodek

-Aprendí del mejor- contesto Renji con una sonrisa alegre

-Aunque… ¡todavía te falta mucho por aprender!- dijo el pony verde quitándose la espada del cuello dándole un ligero golpe en la frente –y se te olvido que un guerrero nunca debe celebrar victoria antes de tiempo-

-Auch… está bien, tu ganas- dijo el potrillo verde sobándose la frente

-Bien, vamos por tu hermana y después vamos al parque de diversiones, espero y tu madre pueda ir esta vez, ya que la última vez no pudo por estar trabajando con los Cake- comento Brodek

-Si… a mamá le faltan vacaciones- dijo Renji arqueando los ojos

-Y de eso me encargo yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa maliciosa

 _Ese mismo día, Brodek logro sacar a Pinkie de SugarCube Corner y llevarla con él y sus hijos al parque de diversiones, en donde pasaron un convivio familiar bastante bueno, Diane y Renji se subieron a un sinfín de atracciones, carros de choque, a la montaña rusa, la caída libre, entre muchos otros_

 _Al final del día regresaron a casa para descansar después de un largo día de diversión, los hijos de Brodek se fueron a dormir cada uno a su respectiva habitación mientras Brodek y Pinkie se quedaron despiertos platicando en la sala estando el pony verde acostado boca arriba en el sofá y la pony rosa encima de él_

-Fue un día muy divertido- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

-Sí, aunque he estado gastando mucho dinero, pero me alegra que nuestros hijos sean felices- comento Brodek dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa

-Deberías de buscar trabajo- comento la pony rosa

-¿Y en dónde? Me han despedido de cada trabajo que he conseguido, ya no tengo opciones- contesto el pony verde bajando la mirada estando algo decaído –solo me queda una cosa por hacer, pero no sé si tú quieras-

-¿En serio es la única opción que queda?- pregunto Pinkie estando no muy convencida

-Es la única opción que me queda…- contesto Brodek mientras acariciaba la crin de la pony rosa

-Aaaahhh… está bien, pero tú tendrás que explicarles a Diane y a Renji- dijo la pony rosa mirando a su esposo fijamente

-Está bien, yo les diré sobre eso- decía el pony verde mientras arqueaba los ojos, Pinkie lo miraba con una sonrisa y después le dio un beso en los labios

 _Mientras seguían besándose Brodek le acaricio los flancos a su esposa haciendo que esta diera un ligero gemido de placer, al separarse ambos se quedaron viendo teniendo ambos una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa, Pinkie se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto moviendo sus flancos provocativamente, el pony verde soltó una ligera sonrisa y la siguió, de pronto todo se vuelve de color gris y el tiempo se para_

-Así que al final tomaste tu decisión ¿eh?- dijo Void apareciendo en una sombra aun lado de Pinkie

-Si… no sé si la decisión que tome sea la correcta- comento Brodek

-Solo es correcta si en verdad lo crees- dijo el humano tranquilamente mientras acariciaba la crin de Pinkie

-¡Oye, no la toques!- grito el pony verde poniéndose en guardia

-Descuida, no es como que yo la vaya a lastimar- comento Void quien se alejó un poco –espero y tú si puedas protegerla- dijo en voz baja, camino hasta la sombra y ahí desapareció

-¿A qué se refería?- se cuestionó Brodek pensando en lo que dijo Void antes de irse, el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y se le queda mirando a Pinkie soltando una sonrisa al verla – _los protegeré ante todo_ -

 _Los días pasaron tranquilamente, Brodek seguía entrenando a su hijo, el cual mejoraba cada día tanto en cuerpo a cuerpo como en el esgrima, también quería entrenar un poco a su hija, pero Pinkie no se lo permitía, que porque no es digno de una dama, así que se terminó rindiendo sobre entrenar a Diane, al cabo de unos días más, Brodek se alistaba para salir a capturar a algún criminal y así conseguir algo de dinero_

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir papá?- pregunto Renji estando sentado en el sofá alado de su hermana

-Verán, saben que mi profesión es ser caza recompensas ¿cierto?- pregunto Brodek

-Yo no lo sabía- contesto el potrillo verde

-Yo sí, ¿pero por qué nos dices eso papá?- pregunto Diane

-Bueno, ya saben que he estado en diferentes trabajos, de los cuales todos me han despedido por mi ligera locura que tengo- comento Brodek a lo cual sus hijos asistieron con la cabeza –ya no tengo donde buscar trabajo, así que volveré a mi oficio de ser caza recompensas-

-Pero eso significa que estarás en casa muy pocas veces- comento Diane bajando las orejas notándose algo triste, el pony verde se acerca y se sienta a lado de sus hijos

-Lo sé, y lo que menos quiero es distanciarme de ustedes, pero no puedo dejar que solo su madre traiga dinero a esta casa, se ve muy mal de mi parte- comento Brodek notándose no muy feliz al decirlo

-Entonces no te vayas- dijo la potranca rosa abrazando a su padre

-Tengo que, como les dije antes, no puedo dejar a su madre de encargarse de traer dinero a esta casa- dijo el pony verde acariciando la crin de su hija –además, iré por criminales con baja recompensa y que no estén más haya de Equestria para no estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa-

-¿Y que pasara con mi entrenamiento?- pregunto Renji

-Pues… tendrás que entrenar por tu cuenta mientras no esté en casa, o puedes decirle a tu Tío Ventus que te entrene- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-Aaaahh… lo pensare- contesto el potrillo verde

-Bien, tengo que irme…- el pony verde les dio un beso en la frente a sus dos hijos para después levantarse y colocarse sus espadas en la espalda –nos vemos en unos días-

-Hasta luego papi- dijeron Diane y Renji al unísono

-Ya que vuelva iremos otra vez al parque de atracciones-

-¡Siiiii!-

 _El presente_

 _Brodek estaba siendo sostenido por alguien teniendo la cabeza dentro de un pequeño estanque, una vez lo sacan del agua, se notaba que respiraba con dificultad, en eso lo arrastran devuelta a la silla donde lo ataron nuevamente, después de unos segundos Brodek recupero el aliento_

-Cómo eres persistente-

-Te juro que cuando este libre voy a destrozarte la cara- dijo Brodek, de pronto recibió un golpe en la cara -¡aaahhgg!-

-¡Dinos lo que queremos saber de una buena maldita vez!- grito el ser que se oculta en la oscuridad

-Vete al carajo- contesto el pony verde, el que lo tenía preso en ese lugar le encajo un cuchillo en el hombro, provocando que diera un grito de dolor y de la herida le saliera bastante sangre -¡aaahhgg… maldita perra… ahg… como duele maldición!-

-Cuanto más habrá que torturarte para que me digas lo que necesito- comento aquel ser misterioso

-Jajajaja… podemos seguir por días, meses o incluso años, y aun así te diré lo que quieres maldita perra- contesto Brodek escupiéndole en la cara, una garra lo empezó a asfixiar dejándolo sin aire

-Hasta aquí llego la amabilidad- el ser se mostró dejándose ver a un minotauro –me dirás lo que quiere mi jefe o tu vida se apagara antes de que te des cuenta-

-…- el pony verde no podía decir nada, empezó a retorcerse por la falta de aire, el minotauro lo soltó dejándolo caer de cara contra el suelo –coff, coff… lo lamentaras-

-No puedes hacer nada estando ahí atado en el suelo- dijo el minotauro señalándolo con una de sus garras

-Je… a trabajar-

 _Un día antes_

 _En alguna parte de las montañas de cristal, Brodek caminaba avanzando entre la nieve, teniendo ropa para la ocasión, se encontraba escalando una de las montañas, soportando los helados vientos, al llegar lo más alto que pudo, miro a lo lejos una especie de bunker que se encontraba entre las montañas, saco un binocular con los cuales observo el lugar_

-Genial… bandidos de todo tipo…- comento Brodek mirando a través de los binoculares -…ponys, minotauros, grifos y por si fuera poco tiene a un maldito dragón renegado… grrrr…-

 _Brodek guardo los binoculares en su crin y después saco un cartel de se busca, en él estaba un minotauro de pelaje color gris claro de la cintura hacia arriba, pelaje color gris de la cintura hacia abajo, dos cuernos de color negro que salían al lateral de la frente y luego hacia arriba, de ojos color cafés, el nombre de este minotauro es Klo, con una recompensa de cincuenta mil bits_

 _El pony verde enrollo el cartel de se busca y lo guardo en su crin, después se quedó pensando como entrar por ese minotauro, tenía que eliminar al dragón de si o si, no tenía muchas opciones, se quitó el arco que tenía en el lomo, saco una flecha en la cual tenía una soga bastante larga atada, apunto hacia arriba y la disparo, la flecha se clavó a lo lejos en la otra montaña que tenía a un lado, la punta de la soga que tenía la ato a otra flecha y la clavo en una roca haciendo una tirolesa, la cual uso para llegar a la otra montaña_

-Bien, solo me tengo que acercar un poco más- comento Brodek preparando otra flecha para seguir avanzando, una vez tenia lista la tirolesa se lanzó para llegar al otro lado, sin embargo el dragón lo vio y voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba dándole un puñetazo que lo lanzo fuertemente impactándose contra la montaña en la que se encontraba la entrada del bunker –maldición-

 _Brodek se levantó mirando al dragón, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque de un minotauro con una gran hacha, el pony verde desenfundo su espada blanca lanzándose contra su adversario que tenía enfrente, el minotauro hizo un tajo en horizontal, Brodek lo evadio girando a escasos centímetros de él y el filo del hacha, una vez toco suelo dio un salto dando un corte con su espada decapitando al minotauro_

-Je… no eres tan rudo- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa triunfante, pero su sonrisa se quitó al ser recibido por un zarpazo en la espalda por parte de un grifo -¡aaaahhhggg!- se giró rápidamente enterrándole la espada en el pecho para después levantarla y partirle el cuerpo del pecho hacia arriba

 _Brodek cayó al suelo sintiendo como se le helaba la sangre que tenía en la espalda, se levantó lentamente solo para tener que esquivar una llamarada del dragón, en eso el dragón le alcanzo a golpear con su cola lanzando al pony verde contra la montaña cayéndole encima alguna que otra roca, Brodek salio de los escombros teniendo varias heridas por las rocas que le cayeron encima, empuño su espada con fuerza y miro al dragón, este se acercó de nuevo hasta con el pony verde aterrizando enfrente de él, Brodek corrió y dio un salto esquivando un zarpazo del dragón, después volvió a saltar esquivando los fauces del dragón saltando encima de su cabeza, de pronto se dejó caer clavando su espada en la cabeza del dragón haciendo que diera un fuerte grito de dolor, Brodek desenfundo su espada negra y la clavo a un lado de la espada blanca, después salto y se dejó caer encima de las espadas clavándoselas aún más profundo al dragón haciendo que salpicara mucha sangre pareciendo como si fuera lluvia_

-Aaahh… Aaahh... eso te enseñara perra- dijo Brodek desenterrando sus espadas, se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo un dardo se le enterró en el hombro izquierdo -¡aaaahhgg! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demo…?-

 _Brodek empezó a ver borroso a cada momento, ene so miro que se acercaba un pony el cual se detuvo enfrente de él, al cabo de unos segundos cayó al suelo inconsciente, a lado de ese pony llego un minotauro, el cual le ordeno al pony que lo atara y lo llevara a la sala de tortura_

 _Presente_

 _Brodek encontraba en el suelo todavía, forcejeando intentando liberarse, el minotauro se le acercó y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que escupiera sangre, el pony verde gruño y empezó a maldecir al minotauro de cuantas maneras se le ocurrían haciéndolo enojar, Brodek se liberó y bloqueo la patada del minotauro, tomo con fuerza la pata de su adversario y lo estrello con fuerza en la pared derrumbándola dejando entrar bastante luz la cual cejo por unos segundos a Brodek_

-Te dije que lo lamentarías- comento Brodek acercándose al minotauro mientras este se levantaba, le dio una fuerte puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente, lo arrastro hasta el interior del cuarto en el que estaba y lo ato a la silla –y te quedas ahí-

 _El pony verde salió del cuarto por el mismo hoyo que dejo, miro hacia los lados mirando un largo pasillo en ambas direcciones, se fue hacia la derecha del todo y doblo hacia la izquierda ya que era el único camino posible, se detuvo en seco al ver que había varios bandidos, estos se le quedaron viendo_

-Je… jejeje… hola…- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa, en eso salió corriendo regresándose por donde venía, atrás de él estaban los bandidos persiguiéndolo teniendo en alto sus armas -¡aaaaahhh… solo estaba jugando!- tras seguir corriendo por varios minutos termino entrando a una habitación bastante grande en donde encontró a mas bandidos –no es cierto-

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- gritaron los bandidos al unísono

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- grito el pony verde

 _En pocos segundos Brodek fue rodeado por los bandidos, tanto con los que estaban en ese lugar, como los que seguían al pony verde, varios bandidos se lanzaron a atacar a Brodek y este se defendía lanzándolos haciendo que se estrellaran entre ellos, después de pelear por varios minutos Brodek miro que uno de ellos tenía sus espadas_

-¡Hey mira!- grito Brodek al bandido que tenía sus espadas, le dio una doble patada voladora en la cara haciendo que el bandido soltara las espadas del pony verde y este las tomo -¡mis espadas!-

 _Rápidamente se puso en pose de batalla, varios bandidos se lanzaron a atacar al pony verde, este evadió a uno de ellos para después cortarlo a la mitad, después rodo en la espalda de uno de ellos y enterró sus espadas a otro bandido que tenia de frente, en eso Brodek miro a un unicornio gris oscuro, crin de color gris al igual que su cola, no tenía cutie mark, eso extraño al pony verde, este unicornio gris caminaba como si nada entre los bandidos, de pronto Brodek volteo para eludir a un bandido y decapitarlo, volvió a voltear para ver al unicornio pero ya no estaba_

-Tsk… no me queda de otra, tendré que usar eso…- dijo Brodek en voz baja mientras seguía matando a los bandidos –no he entrenado lo suficiente, no se cuanto pueda resistirlo-

 _Dio un fuerte grito desatando su Kido violentamente, después cargo energía en el filo de sus espadas, se lanzó contra un grupo de bandidos y en el trayecto giro rápidamente cortando así a sus enemigos, se dio vuelta y fue recibido por una bala de cañón que lo lanzo contra la pared la cual se rompió mirándose el exterior y una caída bastante alta, Brodek se sostenía de donde podía, miro hacia abajo lo cual hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, empezó a hacer viento haciendo que el pony verde se empezara a congelar_

-Haytatatata… q-que f-fri-frio h-hace- dijo Brodek templando por el frio, se balanceo hacia enfrente y hacia atrás para poder subir de un brinco, una vez subió se abrazó así mismo por el frio que hacía, miro a los bandidos los cuales reían por estar bien abrigados, burlándose de él, en eso vio a un bandido pony y se le quedo mirando –genial… un con que abrigarme para la situación-

 _Brodek se tronó el cuello, los cascos y después miro a los bandidos con una sonrisa triunfante, apretó con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus dos espadas, y se lanzó hacia adelante rápidamente, movía sus espadas ágilmente rebanando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, en eso un bandido lo estaba por atacar por la espalda, para cuando Brodek se giró vio que no tenía tiempo de reaccionar para poder bloquear ese ataque, de la nada una bala le atraviesa la cabeza al bandido_

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Brodek, volteo por el agujero que había en la pared y miro a Tennesse a lo lejos –vaya, le debo una al vaquero- de pronto miro que empezaron a llover flechas matando a varios bandidos –genial… ahora le debo una al enano, aunque ya no es tan enano- no duro mucho cuando Ventus e Ignos llegaron donde estaba él –mis héroes, han venido a salvarme-

-No seas dramático- comento Ventus mirando el drama que hacia el pony verde

-Jajaja… ni que fuera Rarity- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Brodek estando en guardia

-La princesa nos ordenó acabar con estos bandidos, no creíamos que estarías aquí- contesto Ignos –parece que te divertías bastante-

-Pues que te diré… ¡ya se! Pensaba acabar con todos ellos, pero creo que ustedes pueden, les echare porras desde lejos, mientras persigo a Klo- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa para después atravesar los bandidos de un salto

-¡Oye, espera!- grito Ventus

-Olvídalo Ven, ya sabes como es y no te hará caso digas lo que digas- comento Ignos

-Aaaahhh… no tiene remedio-

 _Brodek corría entre los pasillos, mirando en cada habitación en la que se encontrara, pero no había señales del que buscaba, en eso entro a un cuarto un tanto extraño, había varios contenedores con un líquido azul, esto llamo la atención del pony verde y se puso a indagar un poco entre los papeles que había ahí en un escritorio_

-¿Proyecto D.A.?- dijo Brodek -¿Qué es el Proyecto D.A.?- tomo todo lo que pudo y lo guardo en su crin –será mejor que lo guarde para después, primero lo primero… tengo que atrapar a Klo-

 _El pony verde salió del lugar, no sin antes dejar uno de sus explosivos, después de que se alejó lo suficiente exploto esa especie de laboratorio escuchándose un fuerte ruido de la explosión, Brodek no se detuvo y siguió buscando a Klo, después de revisar quien sabe cuántas habitaciones, llego a una que era diferente al resto a las que vio, entro mirando si había alguien, sin tiempo a reaccionar un puñetazo lo saco volando atravesando varias paredes, se levantó de los escombros y miro a Klo_

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunto Klo pero era diferente, tenía alas demoniacas

-Jajaja… ahora lo entiendo, Proyecto D.A., "Demonios artificiales" ¿cierto?- pregunto Brodek levantándose de los escombros, escupiendo algo de sangre de la boca

-Ahora por tu culpa tendré que retrasar mis planes y los de mi amo- comento el minotauro demonio, le apunto con uno de sus dedos al pony verde, y de donde se formó una esfera de energía

-Jejeje… déjame adivinar, tu amo es Skylife ¿no?- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente -¿Por qué ciento que piensa hacer tu "amo" creando demonios artificialmente?-

-Es más fácil crear demonios artificiales que hacerlos como es de costumbre- contesto Klo, disparo un rayo de energía

-¡Mierda!- Brodek se lanzó a un lado esquivando el ataque del minotauro demonio, pero este apareció a un lado de él dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago sacándole el aire -¡aaahhgg!-

-Muere, mortal- dijo el minotauro teniendo su garra extendida en donde cargo de nuevo energía

-jejeje… ¿Qué? ¿Solo sabes lanzar rayos o qué?- dijo el pony verde burlándose de Klo

-¡Cállate!- grito Klo lanzando un sinfín de rayos de energía de la palma de sus manos, Brodek saltaba esquivando los múltiples rayos que le lanzaba el minotauro

 _Brodek dio un grito liberando su Kido, pero esta vez su crin, cola y ojos no cambiaron de color, el pony verde se movía rápidamente dejando un reflejo atrás de lo rápido que iba, se puso enfrente del minotauro donde disparo una versión del cero más pequeña que saco volando a Klo, este se recuperó rápidamente tomando el hacha que tenía en la espalda, para después lanzarse en contra de Brodek, ambos chocaron sus armas rápidamente sacando chispas, con su mano desnuda tomo de la cara al pony verde y lo estrello en la pared la cual se derrumbó, el minotauro no se detuvo ahí y siguió avanzando atravesando varias paredes_

 _Mientras tanto con los Caballeros de la Realeza, los cuatro ya se habían reunido y ya habían acabado con los bandidos que había ahí hasta hace unos minutos atrás_

-Bien, solo falta el jefe de estos bandidos- comento Ventus

-¿Crees que Brodek ya lo encontró?- pregunto Ignos

-¿Encontrarlo? Ja… que no escuchaste la explosión de hace rato, de seguro fue el- comento Rockaid

-Si es cierto, conociendo a Brodek ya ha de estarlo enfrentando- dijo Tennesse

-¿Deberíamos de ir a ayudarle?- pregunto Ignos

-Mmmm…- Ventus se quedó pensando teniendo un casco en la barbilla, en eso una de las paredes se rompe saliendo de ahí Klo arrastrando a Brodek

-¡Cuidado!- grito Tennesse, los Caballeros saltaron evadiendo al minotauro

-¡Ya… suéltame!- grito Brodek dándole una patada en la cara haciéndolo que lo soltara he hizo que retrocediera –grrrr…-

-Parece que le va bien- comento Ventus

-¿Uh? ¡Hola!- saludo el pony verde tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-Creo que deberías de preocuparte más por el que por saludarnos ¿no crees?- pregunto Rockaid

-Aaaahhh… cierto… je je je- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa traviesa teniendo un casco en la nuca

-Bien, hagamos las apuestas- comento Tennesse quitándose el sombrero donde puso cincuenta Bits

-¿Puedo apostar por mí mismo?- pregunto el pony verde estando a un lado del vaquero

-No-

-Awww… que cruel- dijo Brodek notándose un poco triste

-¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?- pregunto Ventus mirando seriamente al pony verde

-Oh… es cierto, gracias por acordármelo- contesto el pony verde –es hora de pasar al nivel dos- dicho eso, Brodek desato su Kido violentamente, la parte verde de su crin y cola cambio a un azul cielo al igual que sus ojos –¿estás listo Klo? Porque ahora voy en serio-

-Ven… que esperas- contesto Klo haciéndole una seña con sus garras de que vaya por el

-Bien, nos vemos en Canterlot Brodek, evita matarlo ¿quieres? Suficiente tengo con todos los que ya mataste- comento Ventus

-No te prometo nada- contesto Brodek tranquilamente, Ventus frunció el ceño, después se retiró junto con el resto de su equipo –acabare con esto rápido- enfundo una de sus espadas y la otra la sostenía firmemente –

-No podrás lastimarme con tu pequeño juguete- comento Klo

-Filo aliento de dragón- el pony verde paso su casco por el filo de la espada envolviéndola en Kido, teniendo el Kido un aspecto parecido a un fuego de color azul cielo

-Eso ¡no cambiara nada!- grito el minotauro lanzándose contra el pony verde sosteniendo su hacha con fuerza

-¡Estilo a una espada!- Brodek giro varias veces su espada colocando la empuñadura a un lado de su cabeza y la punta de la espada apuntaba a Klo mientras miraba como se acercaba rápidamente hacia el -¡Tajo trascendental!-

 _El filo de la hacha de Klo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de partirle la cabeza en dos al pony verde, para Brodek todo trascurría lentamente, su mirada estaba fija hacia delante, como si no tuviera a punto de morir, rápidamente se hace a un lado evadiendo el hacha y después avanza hacia delante dando un único tajo, se miró un destello blanco y el pony verde ya estaba atrás del minotauro, mientras a este los ojos se tornaron blancos, escupió sangre de la boca, termino cayendo al suelo, primero cayo con las rodillas tapándose el abdomen con ambas garras y por ultimo cayo de cara contra el suelo_

-Jejeje… no eres tan rudo- comento Brodek enfundando su espada, en eso se llevó los cascos a la boca, se arrodillo y vomito sangre –aaahhgg… sabía que esto pasaría, pero nooo… ahí voy de pen**** a usar el Kido-

 _El pony verde se limpió la sangre que tenía en la boca, después uso una cuerda que saco de su crin para atar a Klo fuertemente para que no escapara, antes de irse coloco varios explosivos por todo el lugar, ya que termino arrastro al minotauro fuera de las instalaciones, una vez afuera miro una tabla de madera bastante grande, la cual lanzo al aire y este salto con todo y Klo, cayo en la tabla de madera y la uso como Snowboarding, ya una vez se alejó detonaron los explosivos destruyendo todo el lugar provocando una avalancha_

-¡Giiiii! ¡Mala idea, mala idea!- gritaba Brodek asustado al ver como lo alcanzaba la avalancha, empezó a esquivar rocas que se le cruzaban en medio -¡aaaaahhh!-

 _Más tarde se encontraba Brodek en Canterlot teniendo varios raspones y moretones, junto con heridas que todavía tenía0, llego y lanzo a Klo enfrente de los guardias, estos se le quedaron mirando al pony verde, o más bien a la cantidad de heridas que tenía, algunas todavía sangraban, se le miraba que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente por la falta de sangre_

-¿Qué esperan? Sigue vivo y quiero mi paga- comento Brodek tambaleándose un poco

-Aaaahhh… está bien, sígueme- dijo el guardia comenzando a caminar, mientras que el otro guardia llamaba a mas guardias para llevarse a Klo a Arkahampony

-O rayos… no me siento…- el pony verde no término de hablar ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente, o al menos eso creía el guardia, ya que empezó a roncar, solo se quedó dormido

 _Más tarde se encontraba Brodek despertando, una vez noto donde estaba se levantó de golpe saliendo de la cama de un salto, se miró y noto que estaba todo vendado, al final salió de la habitación y se fue caminando, se llevó un casco a la frente ya que tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para salir de ahí, una vez salió del complejo miro que estaba en la enfermería del castillo, después volteo donde miro el campo de entrenamiento del castillo no muy lejos de donde estaba, ahí miro a un pony que conoció hace tiempo, entrenando tranquilamente su técnica con la espada, Brodek se encamino hacia donde estaba el para hablarle_

-¡Yooo… Brosek! Ha pasado un tiempo- dijo Brodek tranquilamente, el pony azul miro a un lado y vio a su viejo excompañero

-Oh… pero si es Brodek, ya te daba por muerto- comento Brosek

-Jejeje… no porque ya casi no venga por estos lados no significa que ya haya muerto- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el pony azul caminando hacia Brodek quedando frente a el

-Pues ya vez… me quede dormido cuando entrega a un criminal, y creo que me trajeron a la enfermería- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa alegre teniendo un casco en la nuca

-Jejeje… eso no lo dudo, después de todo fuiste tú el que se quedó dormido durante la selección de candidatos a guardias reales cuando todavía eras uno- comento Brosek señalándolo con su casco

-Es que… ese día fue muy aburrido, aunque he pensado en entrar de nuevo, pero Ventus me dijo algo que no me acuerdo porque ya no podía- menciono el pony verde mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordad –no, no recuerdo-

-Creo saber por qué ya no puedes- comento el pony azul

-Nah… da igual, de todos modos ya no puedo así que no es algo que deba de acordarme- contesto Brodek encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa –cierto, tengo que ir a cobrar mi paga-

-Suerte- dijo Brosek

-Jajaja… gracias, supongo- dijo el pony verde inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha –bueno, me voy y espero y te vaya bien… hasta luego-

-Sí, si… lo que digas-

 _Brodek se fue corriendo rápidamente a cobrar su paga, al llegar les comento lo que el recuerda antes de quedarse dormido, al principio el guardia que les da la paga a los caza recompensas no le creyó, para la suerte del pony verde, paso el mismo guardia que lo iba a llevar desde un principio a cobrar su paga, le explico lo que paso y al final Brodek obtuvo su paga, este salió feliz con una sonrisa, en eso ve a Ventus y a los otros Caballeros_

-¡Yohaloo!- saludo Brodek, si es que a eso se le considera un saludo -¡Oye!-

-Tu sí que estás loco al venir con todas esas heridas- comento Ventus

-Antes y no te moriste por falta de sangre- dijo Ignos

-Vez… te dije que la libraría- le comentó Rockaid a Tennesse

-Tsk… con un demonio- dijo Tennesse dándole una bolsa de bits a Rockaid

-Lo siento Tennesse, suerte para la próxima- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-¿Ya fuiste a cobrar tu paga?- pregunto Ventus

-Sipi…-

-Bien, ahora vete antes de que me ocasiones problemas- comento el pegaso rojo seriamente

-Nah… pensaba caminar por aquí, recordando todos esos bellos momentos cuando pertenecía a la guardia real- comento Brodek abrazando por el cuello al pegaso rojo mientras movía su otro casco haciendo un medio circulo

-No molestes- contesto Ventus empujándolo a un lado –suficiente tengo con los problemas que creas en Ponyville-

-Huy, que amargado- dijo el pony verde alejándose un poco –en fin, como sea… ten- saca unos papeles de su crin los cuales se los da a Ventus

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el pegaso rojo empezando a hojear las hojas

-Al parecer Klo estaba involucrado en crear Demonios Artificiales, supongo que el dio su cuerpo para experimentar, ya que cuando me enfrente a él estaba usando Kido- contesto Brodek tranquilamente mientras se alejaba –si quieres dáselo a la Princesa Celestia, supongo que es importante-

-Lo analizare, si puedo te diré que descubro- dijo Ventus guardando las hojas en sus alforjas

-Oki… ah, y Ventus-

-¿Si?-

-Que pases un feliz aniversario con tu esposa- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa mientras se alegaba –y algo más… Klo mantenía contacto con uno de los hermanos de Doom, de hecho es el mayor de los tres, bueno ahora son dos y su nombre es Skylife-

-Gracias por el dato… y gracias por lo otro- dijo Ventus mirando hacia otro lado

-Jejeje… descuida, nos vemos luego-

 _Ya para el atardecer, Brodek llego a su casa y lo primero que encontró fue a sus dos hijos que se le lanzaron encima tirándolo al suelo de espalda, esto hizo que el pony verde se retorciera por el dolor que le daba a herida que tenía en la espalda, sus hijos se le quedaron mirando algo asustados, una vez se tranquilizó les comento lo que paso y que estaba muy lastimado, también les conto todo lo que paso en los últimos días, omitiendo alguna que otra información para nada importante… creo_

-¿En serio hiciste todo eso?- pregunto Renji quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sip…fue difícil pero lo logre- contesto Brodek acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

-Entonces… ¿estuviste preso por un día entero, te interrogaron y torturaron para que les dijeras sobre las debilidades de mis tios y las del señor Holy Blade?- pregunto Diane

-Sip… pero no les dije nada, ellos a pesar de todo son mis amigos, y yo no soy quien traiciona amigos, sino te aseguro que tu madre nunca se hubiera casado conmigo- contesto el pony verde

-Genial… cuando sea más grande quiero se run caza recompensas como tú- dijo Renji notándose muy feliz

-Jejeje… eso sería bueno, pero ese fue el camino que yo elegí, tú debes elegir el tuyo por ti mismo- comento Brodek con una sonrisa alegre

-Bueno pequeños ponys, es hora de dormir- dijo Pinkie llegando con ellos

-¡Pero mamiii! Todavía es temprano- dijeron Diane y Renji al unísono

-Con que un día se duerman temprano no les pasara nada- comento Brodek, esto hizo que los dos enanos inflaran las mejillas –jejeje… adorables-

-Yo me dormiré si cantan una canción para dormir- comento Renji

-Sí, yo igual- secundo Diane cruzándose de brazos

-Aaaahh…- Brodek y Pinkie suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Diane y Renji se reian al ver los hacer eso

-Está bien…-

 _Brodek saco su guitarra y empezó a tocar una melodía lenta y tranquilizadora, mientras que Pinkie empezó a cantar, después de un rato sus hijos se quedaron dormidos, tanto el pony verde como la pony rosa les dieron un beso en la frente a sus hijos y después se fueron a dormir, por esta ocasión los dejaron dormir juntos, ya que cada uno tiene su propio cuarto, pero al ver que dormían tan tranquilos no quisieron molestarlos_

 _Al cabo de unos minutos Pinkie ya se encontraba acostada en la cama provocativamente, Brodek lo noto, pero antes de subir a la cama se quedó parado pensando un poco, la pony rosa se quedó extrañada a lo que no pudo evitar preguntar_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?- pregunto Pinkie

-Hay algo que necesito saber, y solo hay un ser que me puede contestar esa pregunta…- contesto Brodek tranquilamente –tranquila, no me ire a ninguna lado… ¡Void, estas aquí ¿cierto?!-

-¿A quién le ha…?- la pony rosa no termino de hablar ya que el tiempo se detuvo y todo se volvió gris

-Jooo… así que puede sentir mi presencia- comento Void apareciendo entre la sombras

-No, es solo que deduje que me estas vigilando, eso es todo- contesto Brodek

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- pregunto el humano mirando al pony verde seriamente

-Quiero que me digas, ¿a que te referías con que tú no pudiste proteger a Pinkie?-

 _Nomás preguntar eso, el silencio se hizo mortal, fue una pregunta que ni Void se esperaba, el humano miraba fijamente a Brodek, noto que lo preguntaba en serio, así que solo dio un suspiro melancólico, tomo una bocanada de aire se preparó a hablar_

-Te lo diré, pero después no me culpes por enterarte de cosas que no deberías…-

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?, bueno ya ni me acuerdo xDD_

 _Bueno solo quiero decir que, les mando un cordial saludo a mis buenos amigos_ _ **black-spyro**_ _,_ _ **Silverwolf850**_ _y a_ _ **Comet Galaxy**_

 _También quiero invitarlos a ver "My Little Pony: Juego de Poder" que es de mi buen amigo_ _ **black-spyro**_ _, ya que lo empezó más o menos como un mes, el cual está muy bueno a mi parecer, así que si no saben de él, pues que esperan búsquenlo por fanfiction y lean sus fics de mlp, sino me vere obligado a ********* y a ********, ¿les quedo claro? ¿no? Bueno en fin, haya ustedes_

 _ **Hasta luego :p**_


	38. El principio del fin

_***Capitulo 38: El principio del fin**_

 _ **Narrador: Void**_

 _ ***Ojo: el dialogo de Void serán sin guiones, y los diálogos de Brodek serán con guion, además no especificare movimientos ni nada, se los dejo a la imaginación, aunque al leerlo ya se darán la idea en general del estado en el que se encuentra el personaje que hable, que en este caso será Void en su mayoría**_

 _Para poder explicarte bien, tengo que contarte algunas cosas, yo pertenezco a una organización extremadamente grande, soy uno de los miles de millones de guardianes del multiverso, nuestro deber es proteger la tierra, y sus respectivos universos unidos junto con sus dimensiones internas, nos ocultamos entre las sombras, vigilando que todo vaya según lo planeado_

 _Un día, hace mucho tiempo atrás, más del que me gustaría recordar, fui asignado a una versión de Equestria teniendo un aspecto pony, de hecho igual a ti, esa versión de Equestria es una que va paralelamente con la versión original de Equestria, salvo que la que me toco a mi tenia alguno que otro cambio, yo llegue a Ponyville casi al mismo tiempo que Twilight, siempre la vigilaba a ella y a sus amigas, no me relacione con nadie, a excepción de Pinkie Pie, ya la conoces ¿no? Es imposible que no conozcas a Pinkie Pie, me hice amigo de ella, un día ella descubrió quien era y lo que era_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-_

 _Yo solo le borre la memoria, le borre lo que sabía de mí, pero mantuvimos nuestra amistad, por desgracia fue un error fatal, con forme pasaba el tiempo vigilando ese mundo, más me iba encariñando con Pinkie, al final me enamore de ella, no sé cómo, no sé el por qué, pero así paso_

 _Todo iba bien, hasta que llego Tirek, como sabes, el Tirek absorbió la magia de todos los ponys, entre ellos en aquel entonces estaba yo, absorbió mi magia de pony al igual que se llevó parte de mi poder que tenía sellado en mi interior_

 _-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que tu poder estaba sellado?-_

 _Nosotros los guardianes del multiverso, cada vez que visitamos un mundo nuevo por primera vez, nuestro poder es sellado automáticamente, así se evita que haya alteraciones debido a nuestro poder, en mi caso es espacial ya que soy uno de los guardianes más poderosos que han existido, en total somos cinco, yo soy el segundo, "Void" es mi sobrenombre significa vacío, también me conocen como el dios del vacío, aunque de dios no tengo nada, salvo un gran poder destructivo, casi comparable con los de un dios de la destrucción_

 _En fin, creo que no estamos saliendo del tema principal, como decía, el Tirek se llevó parte de mi poder, por lo cual lo fortaleció más de lo que debería, mi mayor temor en esos momentos era que un viejo enemigo mío le diera aún más poder, por desgracia así fue, Tirek obtuvo un poder absoluto, ni siquiera la Princesa Twilight junto con las demás chicas pudieron detenerlo con su magia_

 _-Espera, espera, espera… ¿dices que la magia de la amistad no fue suficiente?-_

 _Así es, es cierto que la magia de la amistad es poderosa, pero hay una línea muy delgada entre la magia de la amistad y el poder que tenía el Tirek en aquel entonces, fue el peor día que haya tenido, pensé que al estar en ese mundo nada malo pasaría, pensé que al fin encontraría un mundo donde no tuviera que intervenir, pero no fue así, Sen tenía que venir por mí, pero esa vez sobrepaso el limite_

 _-¿Sen? ¿Quién es Sen?-_

 _Sen, talvez no lo conozcas y puede que no lo conozcas, pero Sen, ese mismo Sen que le dio poder al Tirek, es un clon mío que crearon unos estúpidos científicos en uno de los mundos que visite, mi indulgencia al dejarlo vivir me ha costado mucho, lo único que piensa es en matarme, pero no puedo matarlo, es como un hermano para mí, después de todo es tiene mi sangre corriendo por sus venas, aunque él lo niegue_

 _Me estoy saliendo del tema otra vez, ¿Dónde me quede? Así ya me acorde, cuando la Princesa Twilight y las demás chicas las enfrentaron, bueno… ya sabes lo que paso, el Tirek las supero y las mato a todas, lo único que yo pude hacer era ver, ya que no podía usar mi poder, fue tan doloroso ver a esa persona, o en este caso esa pony que tanto ame morir frente a mi, desde aquel incidente me jure no volver a sentir algo hacia alguien, te he estado vigilando a ti para que no cometas los mismos errores que yo, debes protegerla ante todo_

 _ **Narración normal**_

 _Brodek no sabía que decir después de todo eso que le conto Void, era difícil de procesar, pensar que haya afuera hay diferentes versiones de Equestria, y una de ellas es gobernada por el Tirek, o incluso por Nightmare Moon, o Chrysalis, e incluso el Rey Sombra, o algún otro enemigo desconocido, sin duda hay una infinidad de probabilidades de cuantas versiones de Equestria hay_

-Entiendo tu historia, en parte… ya que no me queda claro lo de guardianes del multiverso- comento Brodek notándose algo triste por la historia de Void

-Ya has interactuado con una, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- pregunto Void alzando una ceja

-Aaaahhh… je je je… si ya se me olvido- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa teniendo un casco en la nuca

-Hace unos seis años, más o menos, te topaste con tu propia hija ¿no es así?- comento el humano

-¡Aaahh! Ya, Diane… jejeje… si, mi hija será una pony muy linda- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa alegre

-Ella pertenece a los guardianes del multiverso, salvo que ella se encarga de custodiar las diferentes líneas del tiempo que hay, o si quieres las puedes llamar interdimensiones- dijo Void seriamente

-¿Interdimensiones?- dijo el pony verde estando bastante confundido

-Así las llamamos algunos, son las versiones que se crean a base del mundo original- dijo el humano aclarando la confusión del pony verde

-Oh…-

-¿No entiendes cierto?- pregunto Void con una cara inexpresiva

-No entendí ni p*** madre- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa alegre, Void se llevó una mano a la cara

-En fin, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- comento el humano caminando hacia la sombra, pero se detuvo antes de irse –solo te advertiré, que Skylife vendrá por ti tarde o temprano-

-Ja… que venga, me ahorraría muchos problemas, como el ir a buscarlo- comento el pony verde

 _Void volteo a ver a Brodek, soltó una ligera sonrisa y después se fue, el tiempo regreso a la normalidad, el pony verde miro a su esposa con una sonrisa alegre y después se lanzó hacia la cama, para empezar a besar a la pony rosa apasionadamente_

 _Mientras el pony verde disfrutaba de una noche de pasión, en otro lugar distante se encontraba Void, caminaba con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, se detuvo y empezó a golpear todo lo que se le cruzaba en frente, sin darse cuenta una lagrima recorrió su rostro_

-Maldición, ya lo había superado- comento Void

 _Flashback_

-¡¿Por qué?! Se… se supone que debía protegerlas.. y no hice ¡nada!- gritaba Void, estaba en su forma pony, se lamentaba por el error que cometió –maldito… ¡te matareeee!-

-¿Qué puede hacer un pony terrestre como tú?- comento el Tirek –no hay nadie que pueda vencerme-

-Cállate- dijo el pony verde en voz baja

-Ahora obedece a tu nuevo rey-

-¡Voy a matarteeeeeee!- grito Void desatando su poder volviendo a ser humano

-No sé lo que eres, pero aun así no tienes el poder para vencerme- comento el Tirek

-¡Tireeeeeeeekk!- el humano se lanzó contra el Tirek, este lanzo un rayo mágico que salió entre sus cuernos, Void uso la palma de su mano izquierda para desviarlo hacia otro lado, a lo lejos se observó la explosión del ataque del Tirek, el humano creo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha, la cual crecía exponencialmente llegando a tener un tamaño colosal

- _¡Void, detente, mataras a inocentes!_ \- dijo Chronos en la mente de Void

-¡Lo matare, lo matare, lo matare!- decía Void mientras lanzaba la esfera de energía contra el Tirek

-¡No me vencerás!- grito el Tirek intentando detener la esfera de energía con sus garras, en eso empezó a retroceder poco a poco –no ¡no, no, nooo!-

-¡Siente mi ira Tirek!- grito el humano

 _Un destello blanco ilumino todo el lugar, seguido de una gran explosión que creo un domo, este crecía exponencialmente, arrasando con todo lo que se le cruzaba, al cabo de un par de horas, el domo cubrió por completo toda la tierra, el domo se comprimió en una pequeña esfera de luz y después exploto creando así una supernova_

 _En medio del espacio se encontraba Void siendo rodeado de una especia de energía la cual le permitía mantenerse con vida, en eso el mismo espacio se empezó a agrietar poco a poco, después de varios segundos el espacio se quiebra dejando un espacio totalmente en blanco y vacío, sin rastro de vida_

-Bien hecho, lo destruiste todo- comento Chronos apareciendo enfrente de él –por este tipo de cosas se prohibió relacionarse con seres de otras dimensiones-

-Lo se…- Void se llevó las manos a la cara empezando a lagrimear –esto no debió pasar…-

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Lo siento tanto, Pinkie- decía Void mientras se recargaba en la pared, dejándose caer terminando sentado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos

 _Al día siguiente Brodek caminaba tranquilamente por Ponyville silbando la canción de la introducción de la serie de MLP, en eso se detiene en seco volteando hacia su izquierda, mirando la escuela del pueblo, en eso ve a Renji salirse por una ventana y salir corriendo, el pony verde frunció el ceño y lo siguió para ver a donde iba, después de un rato de estar siguiendo a su hijo miro que entro al Bosque Everfree, lo dejo extrañado por lo cual lo siguió por dos motivos, una es el saber por qué rayos dejo la escuela antes de tiempo, y el segundo es para asegurarse que no le pasara nada_

-¿A dónde rayos vas mocoso?- se cuestionó Brodek mientras seguía a su hijo estando encima de los arboles

 _Después de unos segundo Renji se detiene, Brodek se detuvo y lo observaba desde la distancia, se sentó en la rama del árbol mirando lo que haría su hijo, en eso miro que Renji comenzó a ejercitarse haciendo primero el calentamiento básico, después de un rato saco de su crin una daga con la cual practico su esgrima haciendo cortes en los arboles de los alrededores_

-Joo… así que quieres superarme lo más rápido posible eh… interesante, jejeje… se nota que es mi hijo- comento Brodek en voz baja teniendo una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba a su hijo

 _Mientras observaba a su hijo comía palomitas tranquilamente, vigilando de que no le pasara nada, en eso sale un lobo de madera, Brodek se levantó listo para acabar con el lobo de madera, pero se sorprendió al ver como Renji se lanzó a atacar al lobo de madera, se sento para ver el combate de su hijo, por supuesto si corría peligro se lanzaría a salvarlo, pero por el momento guardo distancia_

 _Renji sostenía la daga con fuerza, se lanzó contra el lobo de madera haciendo varios cortes en las extremidades, el lobo intento morderlo pero el salto quedando encima de su cabeza donde le enterró la daga, el lobo dio un aullido por el dolor, se comenzó a mover violentamente haciendo que Renji se sostenga con fuerza, desenterró la daga y dio un salto bastante alto para su edad, después dejo caer todo su cuerpo encima del lobo de madera atravesándole la cabeza_

-Je… no eras tan fuerte- comento Renji jugando con la daga lanzándola al aire girando varias veces para después tomarla tranquilamente –jejeje… si papá me mirara se sentiría orgulloso de mi-

-Jejeje… bravo, bravo- decía Brodek mientras aplaudía con sus cascos mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa

-¡Papá!- el potrillo verde se sorprendió al ver a su padre en ese lugar, termino soltando la daga sentándose de golpe en el suelo -¿q… que haces a… aquí?-

-Jejeje… vi que te saliste de la escuela y te seguí hasta aquí- dijo el pony verde tirando de la oreja a su hijo –te has vuelto más fuerte, pero eso no significa que te puedas saltar la escuela-

-¡Hay… suelta, suelta, duele, dueleeee!- se quejaba Renji tratando de liberarse de su padre

-Te he dicho varias veces que no te salgas de la escuela, pero no haces caso, así que te llevare con tu madre- comento Brodek haciendo que su hijo se asustara mas

-¡Noooo… con mamá no, te lo imploro!- gritaba el potrillo verde asustado tratando de librarse, pero su padre lo ato con una cuerda y lo empezó a arrastrar -¡no es justooooo!-

-¡Te dire que no es justo!- dice el pony verde mirando a su hijo seriamente -¡no es justo que tenga que pagar la escuela para que tu no vayas! Eso no es justo-

-Pero no quiero ir, es aburrido- comento Renji poniendo carita triste

-Aaahh… lo sé, pero fue decisión de tu madre, no mía y sabes muy bien que no puedo contradecirla- dijo Brodek quien siguió avanzando llevándose consigo a su hijo

 _Más tarde, y después de una regañada que le dio Pinkie a Renji por salirse de la escuela, a Brodek también lo regaño por no haberlo detenido cuando lo miro, ambos estaban en esquinas opuestas mirando la pared_

-¿Alguien más siente que esto es un deja´vu?- cuestiono Brodek alzando una ceja

-Esto es tu culpa, de no ser porque me trajiste con mamá no nos hubiera castigado- dijo Renji del otro lado del cuarto teniendo los brazos cruzados

-Créeme, a decirle a que se entere, prefiero decirle- comento el pony verde, en eso es golpeado por una bola de papel –grrrrr…-

-Jejeje…- el potrillo verde sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Tu mocoso vas a…!-

-¡Los dos mirando la pared ahora!- grito Pinkie desde quien sabe donde

-Si mami/pastelito- dijeron tanto hijo como el esposo de la pony rosa al unísono

 _Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejos de Equestria_

-Y bien, ¿Cuánto más hay que esperar?- pregunto Satán notándose no muy feliz

-Tranquilo, todo a su debido tiempo - contesto Skylife

-¡Ya no lo soporto, iré por el ahora mismo!- grito el pony demonio, de su espalda le salieron alas demoniacas, emprendió vuelo y se alejo

-Aaaahhh… es un idiota, pero bueno, también es cierto que ya es tiempo de actuar- dijo el alicornio siguiendo a su hermano

 _De vuelta con Brodek, este escapo de su esposa, otra vez, salvo que esta vez tuvo que ser acompañado por su hijo para que no dijera nada, de todos modos Pinkie se daría cuenta y los regañaría por escaparse, así que no perdían mucho_

-¿Y qué es lo que haces cuando te escapas de mamá?- pregunto Renji estando acostado sobre la cabeza de su padre

-Intentar que no me encuentre- contesto Brodek tranquilamente

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el potrillo verde mirando alrededor

-No lo sé… simplemente me dio por caminar un poco- comento el pony verde caminando tranquilamente, en eso se detiene en seco –jajaja… ya sé que hacer-

-¿Qué cosa harás?- pregunto Renji un tanto nervioso –cuando pones esa cara significa que algo no terminara bien-

-Oh vamos Renji, las cosas siempre terminan bien- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-No es cierto, ¿quieres que te recuerde la vez que jugamos con globos de pintura? ¿O que tal la vez que literalmente volteamos la casa de cabeza junto con Diane? ¿O la vez que…?-

-Sí, si… ya entendí el punto, pero ¿eh? ¿Acaso no te has divertido haciéndolo?- pregunto el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre

-Está bien… ¿Cuál es el plan papá?- pregunto Renji con una sonrisa alegre

-Ese es el espíritu, bien necesitare… eso y… ah por poco lo olvido también necesito…- Brodek le contaba a su hijo susurrándole en el oído

-Aja… si, eso es fácil de conseguir… sabes, mamá nos va a querer matar después de hacer eso- comento el potrillo verde

-Tranquilo, nos matara primero por haber escapado y después nos traerá de vuelta para matarnos por lo que estamos a punto de hacer- contesto el pony verde tranquilamente

-Siii… valdrá la pena- dijo Renji con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Bien, nos vemos aquí en media hora- dijo Brodek bajándolo al suelo

-¡Si señor!- dijo el potrillo verde para después desaparecer dejando humo formado su figura

-Esto va a estar genial- dijo el pony verde, miro hacia la derecha de forma maliciosa -¿uh? Ustedes que leen, shu, espabilen… grrr… bien, si no se van ustedes me voy yo pues… je je je, no pensé que haría eso de verdad- tira una bomba de humo y desaparece de la vista

 _Mientras tanto con Pinkie Pie, quien se encontraba en el castillo de la princesa Twilight_

-Hola Twilight- saludo Pinkie mirando a la alicornio acomodando unos libros de la biblioteca del castillo

-Hola Pinkie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Twilight curiosa por la visita de su amiga

-Ya vez, nomás aquí pasando el día- contesto la pony rosa tomando un libro el cual hojeo y después lo lanzo

-¡Pinkie no hagas eso!- le reprendió la alicornio morada

-Lo siento, yo no controlo mis acciones- comento Pinkie encogiéndose de hombros

-Aaahh… da igual, ¿no se supone que debes estar en SugarCube Corner?- pregunto Twilight acomodando el libro que lanzo la pony rosa hace unos instantes

-Me dieron el día libre, con eso de que ahora los pequeños Cake´s ya están más grande y pueden trabajar en la cocina, me dan más tiempo libre- contesto la pony rosa con los ánimos un poco bajos

-Lo siento tanto Pinkie- dijo la alicornio de la amistad intentando animar a su amiga

-Descuida, sabía que pasaría algún día- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre -¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-No descuida, ya termine… de hecho termine hace dos días, solo que no tenía nada que hacer así que lo desordene todo y lo volví a ordenar- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa teniendo un ligero tic en el ojo derecho

-Oki doki loki- dijo la pony rosa tranquilamente

-¿Qué hay chicas?- pregunto Ignos llegando al lugar

-Hola Ignos- saludo Pinkie

-Hola Pinkie, llevabas tiempo que no venias- saludo y comento el unicornio azul

-Ya vez, de vez en cuando no cae mal salir de la rutina- comento la pony rosa

-¿Y cómo la han ido a tus escuincles?- pregunto Ignos sentándose a lado la alicornio

-Bueno…- Pinkie arqueo los ojos –Diane hay veces que se encierra por horas en su cuarto leyendo libros y creo que lo aprendió de ti Twilight-

-Sí, ese potrilla es muy inteligente, en algún futuro podría ser alguien realmente importante si estudia bien- comento Twilight

-Jejeje… una mini Twilight- comento Ignos

-En cuanto a Renji, se mete en problemas cada que puede, hoy escapo de la escuela y está castigado junto con su padre- dijo Pinkie como si no les sorprendiera oír eso

-Es igual que su padre, admítelo Pinkie- comento el unicornio azul

-Sí, no lo niego, aunque Renji es más adorable que él, sobre todo porque tiene mis ojos y en su crin y cola tiene el color rosa- comento la pony rosa con una sonrisa alegre

-Si es cierto, quien diría que heredaría eso de ti Pinkie- comento Twilight con una sonrisa

-Sipi, hasta a mí me sorprendió-contesto la pony rosa, en eso empieza a tener un ataque de su Pinkie sentido –oh, oh-

-Ese "oh, oh" no me gusta nada- comento Twilight

-Es tu Pinkie sentido ¿cierto?- pregunto Ignos

-Sipi…- contesto Pinkie algo preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que pasara?- pregunto la alicornio algo preocupada

-Bueno… Brodek está a punto de hacer algo problemático- contesto la pony rosa

-Quien diría que tu Pinkie sentido se adaptaría a sentir cuando Brodek hace algo realmente malo- comento Ignos, más no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse por eso

 _Los tres salieron del Castillo, en eso ven que llega Diane, esta les explica que su padre y su hermano no están en casa, y que su Diane sentido le advirtió que algo pasaría, algo realmente malo…_

-Antes que nada, que quede claro que lo herede de mi madre- comento Diane

 _En eso ven no muy lejos de donde estaban, se ve una gran explosión que formo un hongo, empezó a llover y se quedaron algo confundidos ya que estaba lloviendo pudin de chocolate, en eso ven a Brodek y a Renji con unas tablas de surf, surfeando sobre el pudin de chocolate, sobre casas y demás, riendo a carcajadas mientras lo hacían, Pinkie al verlos empezó a echar humo de las orejas, en eso grita el nombre de los dos y estos aparecen enfrente de ella mirando hacia enfrente estando estáticos_

-¡Muy bien lo dos, para empezar…!- gritaba Pinkie echa una fiera -¿Cuál es la receta del pudin que quedo muy bien?-

-Jejeje… siempre he dicho que la pólvora es un buen ingrediente, y Maru lo reafirma- comento Brodek con una sonrisa

-¡¿Quién?!- gritaron Twilight e Ignos al unísono

-Larga historia- dijeron Brodek y su esposa e hijos al unísono

-¡Se supone que ustedes dos están castigados!- siguió gritándoles Pinkie a Brodek y a Renji

-Todo fue idea de papá- se justificó Renji señalando a su padre con su casco

-Y Renji fue tan obediente al hacerme caso- se justificó Brodek señalando a su hijo con su casco

-…- a la pony rosa le salto una vena de color rojo en la frente

-Renji… te acuerdas lo que te dije que haría tu madre si nos descubre- dijo el pony verde susurrándole

-Aaaahh… sipi- dijo el potrillo verde

-Pues ahora sí creo que se haga realidad- comento Brodek -¡Corre!-

 _Brodek y Renji salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, Pinkie se fue primero por su hijo atrapándolo en pocos segundos, al cual ato y dejo enfrente de Twilight, Ignos y Diane, estos mirando como atrapaban a los dos, después la pony rosa se va persiguiendo a su esposo dejando atrás de ella un destello de color rosa_

-¡Gyyyyy!- grito Brodek volteando a ver hacia atrás, mirando a su esposa con cara de pocos amigos, en eso ella lo alcanza y lo taclea –lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

-¡Me desobedeciste y ahora Ponyville es un caos lleno de pudin de chocolate, ¿Qué no aprendiste con lo que paso en la gala del galope?!- pregunto Pinkie mirándolo seriamente

-Yo… este…- el pony verde buscaba alguna escusa, en eso ve como alguien se le acerca a ellos -¡cuidado!- rápidamente abraza a su esposa y se gira recibiendo un zarpazo en la espalda saliendo sangre -¡aaahhgg!-

-¡Es hora de la revancha Brodek!- dijo un pony terrenal de color rojo con un tono de voz bastante conocido

-Esa voz… ¡Satán!- dijo Brodek con rabia volteando a verlo

-Jajaja… el mismo- dijo Satán mostrando unas garras afiladas saliendo de sus cascos

-Grrrr… pensé que ya no te vería- comento el pony verde, en eso voltea a ver a su esposa para susurrarle –llévate a nuestros hijos lo más lejos posible-

-Si…- contesto Pinkie quien se levantó y se fue rápidamente

-Esta vez no te dejare con vida- dijo Brodek mirándolo seriamente

-Veamos que puedes hacer- Satán libero una gran cantidad de Kido sorprendiendo un poco al pony verde

-Je… no esperaría más de ti- comento el pony verde, en eso da un grito desatando su Kido cambiando a color azul cielo la parte verde de su crin y cola al igual que sus ojos

-Terminemos lo que empezamos aquel día hace ya ocho años- dijo el pony demonio concentrando una gran cantidad de Kido en sus garras

-Bien…-

 _En un solo parpadeo ya se encontraban los dos intercambiando puñetazos y patadas, dejando atrás de ellos ondas expansivas que se alcanzaban a ver estando a distancia, en eso Brodek toma de la cabeza a Satán y lo lanza lejos de Ponyville, rápidamente lo persigue para seguir con su combate_

 _Mientras tanto, Pinkie llego al castillo con los demás, desato a Renji y lo subió a su espalda al igual que a su hija, en eso empezó a correr, Ignos alcanzo a ver lo que pasaba a lo lejos, y dedujo que algo no estaba bien, en eso ve una nube negra acercándose a Ponyville, algo extraño para todos, el unicornio azul fue rápidamente a alertar a los demás caballeros_

 _Brodek recibió un golpe en el estómago, el cual además de sacarlo volando por los aires, le saco el aire, rápidamente Satán lo intercepta dándole con sus dos garras juntas en el lomo del pony verde lanzándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo brutalmente levantando bastante humo, cuando el humo se disipa se alcanza a ver un cráter no muy grande de unos cuatro metros de diámetro, Brodek se levanta quitándose el polvo notándose alguna que otra herida superficial, en eso ve el cielo quedándose sorprendido_

-¿Esos son demonios?- se cuestionó Brodek mirando la misma nube negra que vio Ignos

-Jajaja… cerca, son demonios artificiales, gracias a que no fuiste por nosotros nos diste el tiempo de hacer bastantes- dijo Satán agradeciéndole el favor al pony verde

-Tsk… sabía que debí haber ido por ustedes en aquel entonces- comento el pony verde

-Demasiado tarde, ahora arrodíllate y obedece a tus nuevos amos- comento el pony rojo demonio

-Ja… ni de chiste- dijo Brodek concentrando Kido en la punta de sus cascos, después los puso delante de él uniéndolos en una sola esfera de energía -¡Cero!- disparo un rayo de energía color azul cielo hacia donde estaban esos demonios artificiales, más su sorpresa fue al ver que Skylife apareció y con un solo ligero golpe desvió el rayo de energía –maldición-

-Si piensas que yo soy fuerte, espera a que te enfrentes a mi hermano, él es el más fuerte de los tres, bueno ahora somos dos gracias a ti- dijo Satán con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-No me agradezcas, Doom se lo busco por si solo- comento el pony verde

-La verdad es que ya nos tenía artos su actitud- comento Skylife descendiendo al suelo, parándose a un lado de su hermano

-¿Qué tal si me regresan el favor regresando por dónde vinieron?- pregunto Brodek con sarcasmo ya que era evidente que no volverían pidiéndolo amablemente

-Jajajajaja… ya te regresamos el favor, dejándote vivir por más tiempo- contesto Satán riéndose malvadamente

-Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo- comento el pony verde

-Yooo… creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo Void apareciendo a lado de Brodek

-¿Uh? Creí que no volverías- comento Brodek

-Yo también lo creí, pero recordé algo muy importante- dijo el humano con una sonrisa tranquila

-¿Y eso es?- pregunto el pony verde

-Que no recibo órdenes y no respeto leyes- contesto Void

-Jajaja… ese es el espíritu de un Brodek- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa alegre

-Jajaja… vaya reunión tenemos aquí, sabes, hay alguien que quiere verte "Void"- dijo Skylife, en eso sale una sombra parecida a la del alicornio negro pero luego se transforma apareciendo un humano con un aspecto similar a Void

-Yoo… me extrañaste aniki- dijo el humano tranquilamente con una sonrisa malvada

 _ ***Nota: en Japón "Aniki" es el significado honorifico de hermano mayor, entre los yakuzas (mafia japonesa) se usa para referirse a un superior**_

-Sen… sabía que tu estarías involucrado, siempre lo estas- comento Void mirándolo seriamente

-Jejeje… ya sabes como soy- dijo Sen como si nada

-Vaya, sí que es como un clon tuyo- comento Brodek mirando atentamente a Sen

-Ja… otra de tus versiones ponys que nació en un mundo diferente, terminara igual que los otros- comento Sen como si nada

-¿Otros?- dijo el pony verde confundido

-¿Qué no te lo dijo? Jajaja era de esperarse, es demasiado blando para decirlo- comento Sen, Void tenía la mirada baja, apretando con fuerza sus puños –ha viajado de mundo en mundo de esta patética dimensión tratando de salvar a sus yo de esos mundos, pero todos han terminado igual… muertos-

-Vaya, que fuerte… pero me da igual, yo soy yo y no pienso morir hoy- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Sen…- dijo Void mirándolo con seriedad –acabemos con esto de una vez-

-Jejeje… ya era hora- comento Sen, ambos se acercaron quedando de frente, después ambos desaparecen del lugar

-Yyyy se fueron… vaya, ahora son dos contra uno- comento Brodek mirando a Satán y Skylife frente a el

-Más bien tres contra dos- dijo Holy Blade apareciendo a un lado del pony verde

-Wow… y yo que pensaba que no vendrías, además ¿Qué no sabes contar? Somos dos no tres- comento el pony verde

-Realmente no se equivocó- dijo Comet estando a un lado de Brodek

-¡Carajo! No asustes…- dijo Brodek estando subido en la espalda del alicornio blanco –tomare eso como tu venganza-

-¿Qué?- dijo el pegaso azul confundido

-Algún día lo entenderás, o igual no- comento el pony verde –bien, Comet ¿crees poder encargarte del rojito?-

-Claro, sin problemas-

-Bien, Holy… tu y yo vamos por el pez gordo- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa tronando los huesos de sus cascos

-Jejeje… veamos si es tan fuerte como dices que es- comento Holy

-Espero y no, hoy tengo planeada una cena romántica con mi esposa- comento el pony verde con una sonrisa, ve al cielo viendo todavía muchos de los demonios artificiales, en eso ve a Ventus quien se acerca a ellos, el pegaso rojo mira al pony verde y asiente con la cabeza, este le contesta de la misma forma –parece que los caballeros nos cubrirán las espaldas de esos demonios artificiales-

-Así parece- contesto el alicornio blanco mirando también a Ventus, desde tierra varias flechas y balas mágicas como rayos mágicos salían disparando a los demonios artificiales –jejeje… que mala suerte tienen los otros tres, no pueden volar como su líder-

-Es cierto, pero bueno, algo es algo- dijo Brodek quien después miro a Skylife –oye cosa, no te importa si cambiamos de lugar, aquí va estar ocupado por tu hermano la cosa y el pegaso cosa-

-¡Oye!- grito Comet

-Lo siento, se me fue de más- dijo el pony verde volteando a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡Tú eres mío Brodek!- dijo Satán

-Si me quieres, primero acaba con este pegaso y después me buscas- comento Brodek señalando a Comet, este tenía la cara de poker

-Jaja… chistoso- comento el pegaso azul

-¡Lo se… por eso soy el protagonista de este fic!- dijo alegre el pony verde como si nada -¡fuyaaa!-

-Idiota-

-Bien, ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- pregunto Brodek –así ya me acorde… ¿entonces qué dices Skylife?-

-Jajaja… da igual, su fin esta próximo- comento Skylife

-Bien será por las malas-

 _En eso Brodek y Holy aparecen delante del alicornio negro dándole un puñetazo ambos lanzándolo fuertemente llevándose varios árboles consigo, ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde salió volando Skylife, estando listo Brodek para poner fin a sus problemas_

 _Mientras tanto Comet se lanzó a atacar a Satán, este como si nada bloqueaba los golpes del pegaso azul, en una de esas bajo la guardia y fue recibido por varios puñetazos en vueltos en llamas azules de Comet, lastimándolo más de lo que se imaginaba, Satán lo tomo de la crin dándole varias vueltas lanzándolo contra una roca la cual se partió, el pegaso azul se levantó y dio varios puñetazos al aire para después rematarle con una patada descendente estrellándolo contra el suelo, Satán se levantó furioso lanzándole varios ceros, Comet los esquivaba rápidamente_

-Jajajaja… ¡no me das fenómeno!- dijo Comet volando rápidamente esquivando el ataque del demonio

-¡Deja de moverte!- Satán se hizo bolita para después estirar su cuerpo disparando rayos de energía en todas las direcciones, dándole un rayo de energía al pegaso azul

-¡Aaaahhgg!- grito el pegaso azul por el dolor que sentía – _si me dan más de esas cosas me matara de si o si_ -

 _Comet se levantó rápidamente, choco sus cascos envolviéndolos de fuego azul, seguido de envolver el resto de su cuerpo del mismo fuego azul, en una fracción de segundo estaba enfrente de Satán, dándole un sinfín de patadas y puñetazos al demonio, quemando varias partes de su cuerpo, este se levanta algo adolorido y escupe algo de sangre_

-Bien… que así sea…- el cuerpo de Satán fue rodeado de Kido -¡Resurrection… Soberbia!

 _Mientras tanto con Brodek y Holy, ambos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas sincronizadamente, pero Skylife los bloqueaba con bastante facilidad, en eso aparece detrás de los dos dándole un golpe a ambos en el lomo lanzándolos un poco lejos, estos se levantaron y miraron con ira al alicornio negro_

-Grrr… es más fuerte de lo que creía- comento Brodek limpiándose la sangre de la boca

-Llegados a este punto tendremos que hacer eso- comento Holy

-No, ni hablar… no pienso hacer eso- dijo el pony verde algo asustado

-Es la única forma de poder alcanzarlo- comento el alicornio blanco

-Pero es ridículo y humillante hacer esas poses- comento Brodek negando con la cabeza

-¡Dejen de estar hablando como viejas argüenderas!- grito Skylife tomándolos de la cara, arrastrándolos por el suelo para después estrellar sus cabezas con la del otro

-¡Aaaaahhgg! ¡Tienes la cabeza muy dura!- gritaron Holy y Brodek al unísono mientras se sobaban la cabeza

-¡Aaaahhh… está bien maldita sea!- grito Brodek de puro coraje –pero después de esto me lo tendrás que compensar-

-Jejeje… está bien- dijo Holy con una sonrisa

-Joo… que irán a hacer… bueno da igual, no los dejare- dijo Skylife volando rápidamente hacían ellos

-¿Listo?- pregunto el alicornio blanco

-Pues ya que…- dijo el pony verde estando en línea recto con Holy -es increíble que tengamos que hacerlo después de todo-

 _Skylife tacle al alicornio estrellándolo con varios árboles, Brodek se queda con cara de no puede ser cierto, seguido de darse la vuelta y seguirlos_

 _Mientras tanto Comet seguía peleando con Satán, salvo que este se encontraba en su cuerpo original, lo toma del cuello estrangulándolo dejándolo sin aire, el pegaso azul lo golpea intentando liberarse, pero se debilitaba por la falta de aire, Satán voltea y ve pasar a su hermano llevándose consigo a Holy, en eso Brodek mira a Comet, se acerca al demonio y le da un rodillazo en la cara liberando así al pegaso azul_

-¿Estas bien Comet?- pregunta Brodek

-Sí, lo tenía todo bajo control- contesto Comet recuperando el aliento

-Si aja… bueno te dejo que pierdo dos alicornios- dijo el pony verde corriendo rápidamente persiguiendo a los alicornios

-Vaya… también la tiene difícil ¿Cómo les ira a los de allá arriba?- se preguntaba el pegaso azul mirando al cielo

 _Mientras Comet peleaba con Satán, Brodek y Holy con Skylife, Ventus peleaba con los demonios artificiales que sobrevolaban el lugar, siendo ayudado por el resto de los caballeros desde tierra, Ignos disparaba rayos mágicos, Tennesse les disparaba con su bastón revolver y Rockaid con su arco_

- _Este será un día largo_ \- dijo Ignos en la mente de Ventus

-Vaya, hasta que abriste un enlace telepático- comento Ventus partiendo en dos a un demonio artificial

- _Pues no es fácil dispara rayos mágicos y mantener un enlace telepático a la vez_ \- comento el unicornio azul algo molesto

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- comento el pegaso rojo

- _Soy yo o estos demonios son demasiados_ \- comento Rockaid derribando a unos cuantos demonios artificiales con su arco

-Es lógico, desde quien sabe cuándo han de estar creándolos- comento Ventus

- _Sí que tuvieron mucho tiempo libre_ \- comento Tennesse disparando sin cesar a los demonios artificiales

-Bueno, podríamos estar como los otros- comento el pegaso rojo mirando desde ahí la situación de Brodek y compañía –en cuanto acabemos aquí les ayudaremos-

- _¡Entendido!_ \- dijeron los demás caballeros al unísono

- _Oye Tennesse, a que derribo más que tu_ \- comento Ignos

- _Ja… ni en sueños_ \- contesto Tennesse

 _De vuelta con Comet_

-¡Aaaahhgg!- Comet grito de dolor al ser recibido por un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Satán, el cual lo lanzo volando estampándose con un árbol el cual le cayó encima

-Debilucho- comento Satán, en eso sale el pegaso azul con algunos raspones y moretones –tsk…-

 _Satán se abalanzo contra el pegaso azul, este rápidamente se pone atrás de él, lo toma de la cintura levantándolo para realizar una suplex, Satán se levanta rápidamente tomando de la cabeza a Comet estrellándolo contra todo lo que miraba, arboles, rocas, lo arrastraba, el pegaso azul pudo liberarse a muy duras penas y rápidamente le dio varios golpes en todo el cuerpo dejándole una que otra quemadura, a lo cual el demonio no le dio mucha importancia_

 _Comet silba usando uno de sus cascos, en eso empiezan a caer meteoros los cuales además de impactar con alguno que otro demonio artificial, caían en dirección en donde esta Satán, este extendió su mano con la palma abierta en donde cargo energía, disparo su cero contra los meteoritos acabando con ellos antes de que lo tocaran, una vez acaba voltea a ver hacia donde está el pegaso azul, pero ya no lo encuentra, se pone a buscarlo con la vista, en eso voltea hacia arriba mirando como si un cometa callera del cielo, Satán se prepara para recibirlo, Comet acelero aún más impactando contra el demonio creando una fuerte explosión, haciendo que el lugar temblara bastante, cuando el humo se disipo se miraba a Comet encima del cuerpo de Satán, este se despertó de golpe y tomo al pegaso azul de unas de sus patas y lo empezó a estampar contra el suelo una, y otra, y otra vez_

-¡Aaaahhgg!- Comet logro soltarse, tomo distancia de Satán, estaba jadeando por el dolor, su respiración se volvía más agitada –maldición, es fuerte-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Satán burlándose del pegaso azul

-Grrrr… esto no está bien, a este paso tendré que usar esa técnica, llevo tiempo sin usarla- comentaba el pegaso azul frunciendo el ceño y sin dejar de ver a su adversario

 _Por otro lado, Ventus y los demás Caballeros no la pasaban del todo bien, algunos demonios artificiales descendieron para atacarlos, estos se defendían, desde lejos se notaba que los Caballeros no eran rivales para ellos, aunque los superaran numéricamente, Ventus seguía luchando estando en aire, partiendo en dos a todo aquel que se le ponía enfrente, Ignos atacaba con sus cruz de combate, al igual que invocaba una cruz de hielo para acabar con sus contrincantes, Tennesse y Rockaid no se quedaban muy atrás, disparándoles ambos con sus armas_

-¡Whoaaaa!- gritaba Brodek quien salió volando, Ventus lo ve y lo detiene –jejeje… hola Ven, tiempo sin verte-

-Brodek no es momento de juegos- comento Ventus, en eso el pony verde toma una de las Keyblade del pegaso para acabar con un demonio artificial que lo iba a atacar por la espalda

-Ten, no me gusta, es muy ligera- comento el pony verde haciendo enojar al pegaso rojo

-Te voy a soltar- dijo el pegaso rojo indiferente

-¡Espera! Mínimo suéltame estando más abajo ¿no crees?- comento Brodek, Ventus lo soltó sin más dejándolo caer -¡aaaaaahhh!- rápidamente se volteó mirando hacia el cielo, en sus cascos junto energía y después la disparo -¡Cero!-

-¡Estas demente!- Ventus se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque del pony verde, este se llevó consigo bastantes demonios artificiales

-¡De nada!- se dio la vuelta cayendo en picada hacia donde estaba Holy y Skylife peleando

-Tsk… loco- comento el pegaso rojo

- _Bueno, al menos nos ayudó un poco, estos demonios artificiales no parecen acabarse_ \- dijo Ignos comunicándose por el enlace telepático

-Bien, es hora de ponerse serios- comento Ventus con una sonrisa, volando rápidamente acabando con varios demonios artificiales

 _A lo lejos se vio un destello dorado que llamo la atención de los Caballeros por unos segundos, estos rápidamente siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo para acabar rápido, después de varios minutos de ardua lucha, los Caballeros se encontraban sentados en el suelo jadeado del cansancio por el largo y continuo combate, en eso llega alguien un tanto familiar_

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ventus al ver a Wind ahí

-Necesito encontrar a Brodek- contesto Wind, tenía en su espalda una katana un tanto peculiar y familiar a la vez, una katana de color negro con el filo de color rojo

-¿Ese es quien creo que es?- pregunto el pegaso rojo

-Sí, pero no tengo tiempo para explicar por qué no hay tiempo para explicaciones- comento el pegaso gris

 _En eso llega Holy estrellándose contra un árbol estando mal herido, los Caballeros y Wind lo vieron, seguido sale Brodek cayendo en el suelo arrastrándose unos cuantos metros estando también mal herido, entre los arboles sale Skylife estando levitando teniendo una esfera de color azul cielo en uno de sus cascos, la cual se la como sin más para después desatar una gran cantidad de Kido_

-Je... jeje… sí que es… fuerte- comento Holy levantándose con dificultad

-Maldito… ¿qué me… hiciste?- pregunto Brodek levantándose como pudo

-Solo te quite tu preciado poder, o más bien te lo arrebate- comento Skylife tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-¡Te… matare…!- grito el pony verde

-Sí, lo mismo dijiste hace no mucho y mírate ahora-

 _Momentos antes_

-¡Hey, vuelvan aquí los dos!- grito Brodek persiguiendo a los dos alicornios después de encontrarse con Comet y ayudarlo un poco

-¡Maldito… suéltame!- grito Holy dándole un rodillazo a Skylife, este lo soltó y tomo distancia del alicornio blanco

-No podrán conmigo- comento Skylife con una sonrisa triunfante, en eso se inclina hacia adelante esquivando una patada del pony verde

-Tsk… falle- comento Brodek frunciendo el ceño

-No fallaste, solo eres muy lento- comento el alicornio negro

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Holy

 _Ambos dieron un grito desatando su poder, rápidamente salieron corriendo hacia Skylife, mientras corrían se entre cruzaban de un lado a otro, Brodek se puso al frente y le lanzo varios cuchillos pequeños al alicornio negro, este los esquivo como si nada, en eso Holy aparece enfrente de él dándole varios golpes finalizando con un golpe ascendente, Brodek usa los hombros del alicornio blanco para impulsarse, alcanzando a Skylife en el aire, haciéndole un combo de patadas y puñetazos, después lo toma del cuerno y lo lanza al suelo estrellándose fuertemente creando una cortina de humo, Skylife se levantó rápidamente y disparo un rayo mágico desde su cuerno impactando contra el pony verde, este salió volando hacia donde estaba Ventus combatiendo contra los demonios artificiales_

-Maldito… ¡Atomic Blast!- grito Holy cargando una esfera de energía, la cual una vez creció estando bastante grande, se la lanzo a Skylife este disparo un cero creando una fuerte explosión

-¡¿Es lo mejor que tienes?!- pregunto Skylife saliendo entre el humo de la explosión dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo volando

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo!- comento Brodek

 _El alicornio negro se dio la vuelta recibiendo una patada descendente por parte del pony verde, impactando contra el suelo rebotando, rápidamente Brodek giro dándole una patada en horizontal en sus costillas del lado izquierdo lanzándolo volando, toco suelo y se impulsó hacia donde estaba Holy quien se despegó de una roca en la cual estaba pegado por la fuerza del impacto_

-¡Es ahora o nunca!- grito Brodek colocándose en línea recta con Holy nuevamente

-¡Fuuuu…!- mientras gritan ambos se acercan dando tres pasos mientras sus brazos efectúan un semicírculo, en un brusco movimiento, ambos cruzan una pierna sobre la otra formando un ángulo recto con el suelo mientras extienden sus puños hacia fuera -¡sion!- estiran su pierna exterior mientras que extienden sus cascos chocándolos -¡HA!-

 _Un destello dorado ilumino el lugar, segando a Skylife, después de unos segundos la luz se quita, el alicornio negro se quedó mirando a Brodek y a Holy teniendo una gota de sudor en la nuca, el pony verde tenia cara de pocos amigos teniendo varias venas que le brotaron de la frente de lo enojado que se miraba_

-¡Te dije que no iba a funcionar!- grita Brodek furioso dándole un zape a Holy

-Au… creí que funcionaria- comento Holy sobándose la cabeza

-Oe… ¿es en serio?- Skylife no podía creer lo que miraba

-¡Me hiciste hacer esas poses tan ridículas por nada!- grita el pony verde estando una fiera

-Jejeje… lo mire en un anime y creí que funcionaria- dijo el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡Es un anime! ¡Y no porque este sea un mundo de magia significa que podamos hacer eso!- gritaba Brodek echando humo de las orejas

-Jejeje… si no fuera por la situación en la que estamos, bueno… te diría que fue una broma- dijo Holy con una sonrisa traviesa teniendo un casco en la nuca

-Cuando esto acabe, te hare pagar por esto- comento el pony verde volteando a ver a Skylife

-Eso, si es que acaba- dijo Skylife apareciendo enfrente del pony verde tomándolo del cuello levantándolo del suelo estrangulándolo

-¡Aaahhgg!- grito Brodek

-¡Maldito, suéltalo!- grito Holy lanzándose a ayudar a su amigo

-Je… hazte a un lado- dijo Skylife dándole una patada al alicornio blanco lanzándolo volando estrellándose contra varios árboles –ahora, sigues tu-

-¡Aaaahhgg! _Siento, siento que pierdo fuerza ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?_ \- dijo Brodek en su mente lo último -¡Aaaaahhgg!-

-Jeje… no era mucho que digamos- el alicornio negro soltó al pony verde dándole una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos

 _Actualmente_

-¡Ataquen!- grito Ventus lanzándose al ataque junto con los Caballeros

-Hmph… más debiluchos que se atreven a enfrentarme- comento Skylife liberando una onda de energía que hizo retroceder a los Caballeros

-Él es… mío…- dijo Brodek levantándose con dificultad

-No estás en condiciones Brodek, olvídalo- comento Ventus

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- grito Comet cayendo al suelo fuertemente

-¡Comet!- dijo el pony verde al verlo

-Ja… jaja… aun puedo pelear- dijo el pegaso azul levantándose con algo de dificultad

-Pensé que serían un reto, pero son una bola de inútiles- comento Satán

-¡Así… a ver qué te parece esto!- grito Wind apareciendo enfrente de Satán -¡Cero!- una vez se disipo el humo generado por el cero del pegaso gris, quedo aterrado al ver al demonio como si nada –n…no… no puede ser cierto-

-Jajajaja… tu cero es muy débil, te mostrare como es uno de verdad- el demonio agarro de la cabeza a Wind lastimándolo, coloco su garra libre cerca del abdomen del pegaso demonio y cargo su cero –así es como se hace… ¡Cero!-

-¡Wiiiiiiind!- grito Brodek

-Jajajaja… debo reconocer, su cuerpo sí que es resistente, pero el dolor fue tanto que quedó inconsciente… jajaja…- comento Satán mientras se reía malvadamente

-Grrrr…-

-Linda espada- comento Skylife tomando la katana que tenía Wind en el lomo –sabes Brodek- desaparece y aparece pisando al pony verde contra el suelo –tu eres mi objetivo primordial-

-¿Pero cuando fue que?- Ventus al igual que los otros voltearon a ver dónde estaba

- _Es rápido_ \- dijo Holy en su mente

-Los demás no me importan… ¡Ataúd de sombras!- grito el alicornio negro, de la sombras de Ventus y los demás se levantaron aprisionándolos

-¿Pero que dem…?- dijo Holy intentando liberarse al igual que los otros, pero fue en vano

-¡Maldito… déjalos ir!- dijo Brodek notándose bastante furioso

-No lo creo, ya que solo interferirán- dijo Skylife enterrándole la katana en el casco del pony verde

-¡Aaaaaahhhggg!- el pony verde gritaba de dolor, donde tenía enterrada la katana empezó a salir bastante sangre

-No sabes lo que he tenido que esperara para que llegue este día- comento el alicornio desenterrando la katana del casco de Brodek enterrándosela en el otro casco –los días parecían eternos, por tu culpa mis planes se han retrasado mucho tiempo-

-¡Gaaahh! ¡Maldito… te aplastare!- grito Brodek intentando liberarse, en eso el alicornio negro saca la espada del casco de él y la apunta hacia donde está el corazón

-Ya te quite tu preciado Kido, solo eres un pony común y corriente, no eres la gran cosa- Skylife le entierra la katana en el corazón

-¡Aaaaaahhhggg!- grito el pony verde, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y dejo de moverse

-Ja… ahora hay que seguir con nuestros planes- comento el alicornio negro

-¿Qué hacemos con los otros?- pregunto Satán lanzando a Wind cayendo este al suelo

-Mátalos a todos- contesto Skylife

-Jajaja… será un placer- el demonio disparo un cero contra todos los que estaban ahí, en eso alguien desvió el cero -¿Qué?-

-Lo siento, pero esta fiesta aun no acaba- comento Void, se le notaba que tenía varias heridas, su brazo izquierdo estaba escurriendo sangre

-Joo… así que venciste a tu hermano- comento Skylife

-Si, por ahora- contesto el humano –sabes, dices que es el fin de ellos, pero yo veo el futuro y lo que veo es a ustedes dos muertos-

-No puedes vencernos, estas debilitado por el combate con Sen- dijo Satán

-Sí, es cierto y por eso hare esto- Void extendió su mano hacia el cielo de donde disparo rayos de energía los cuales después cayeron donde estaban presos Ventus y los otros, liberándolos –ahora, si me disculpan tengo que irme-

-¡Oye, espera!- grito Ventus pero el humano desapareció

-¡Olvídate de eso Ventus, hay que acabar con estos idiotas!- comento Holy

-Sí, hoy tengo que llegar temprano a casa- comento Ignos

-En todo caso ya somos dos- comento Tennesse

-Unos tarados como estos no nos detendrán- comento Rockaid

-Un momento… ¿Dónde está Brodek?- pregunto Ventus volteando a los lados, en eso lo ve tirado en el suelo con la katana atravesándole el cuerpo

-Jejeje… él está muerto- contesto Skylife

-¡Malditos!-

-Ventus, Comet y yo nos encargamos de Satán, tú y los Caballeros vayan por el otro- dijo Holy

-Eso pensaba hacer- dijo Ventus lanzándose sobre Skylife siendo seguido por los demás Caballeros

-Jejeje… a ver si me pueden seguir- dijo el alicornio negro alegándose de ellos siendo perseguido por los Caballeros de la Realeza

-Tu eres nuestro- dijo Holy mirando seriamente a Satán

-¿Qué podrán hacer ustedes dos contra mí? ¿eh?- dijo Satán desafiante

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas… ¡Aura dorada!- grito el alicornio blanco siendo rodeado por un aura dorada, su crin se erizo un poco

-A darle… ¡Body Fire!- grito Comet envolviendo su cuerpo en fuego azul

 _Holy fue el primero en lanzarse contra Satán, el alicornio choco su casco en el puño del demonio creando un fuerte sonido por el golpe, en eso apareció Comet saltando encima de Holy dando una patada en la cara de Satán lanzándolo a estrellarse contra varios árboles, el pegaso azul tomo al alicornio de sus cascos dando una vuelta completa lanzando hacia donde fue el demonio, seguido Comet vuela rápidamente estando tanto el cómo Holy volando hacia donde esta Satán volando a gran velocidad_

-Malditos mortales, me las pagaran- dijo Satán colocando su garra en el suelo deteniéndose, una vez se detuvo voló rápidamente yendo contra Comet y Holy

-¡Esto es por nuestro amigo!- gritaron los dos al unísono dándole un puñetazo los dos en la barbilla lanzándolo hacia arriba

-¡Senda de los Cien Puños!- grito Holy dando un sinfín de patadas y puñetazos a Satán mientras se elevaba más alto, después de unos minutos finalizo dándole un último puñetazo ascendente lanzándolo más alto todavía

-Es hora de acabar con este pesado…- Comet voló rápidamente hacia donde esta Satán dándole un golpe que lo lanzo al espacio -¡Cosmic Comet!- volaba rápidamente mientras era rodeado por un aura azul, dio una vuelta completa al planeta y volvió donde está el demonio dándole un fuerte golpe cayendo ambos en picada

-¡Aaaaaahhhggg!- gritaba Satán mientras caía rápidamente en picada hacia el suelo

 _Comet se estrelló junto con Satán contra el suelo, creando una fuerte explosión dejando un cráter bastante grande, el pegaso quien se encontraba encima del demonio da un salto dando una mortal hacia atrás saliendo del cráter quedándosele viendo a Satán quien no se movía, a los poco segundos Holy llega a su lado_

-¿Se… se acabó?- pregunto Holy algo agotado mirando en el interior del cráter al demonio

-Creo… creo que si- contesto Comet notándose cansado

 _Ambos tenían varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, en algunas les salían sangre, tanto moretones como rapones abundaban sus cuerpos, pero ninguno se miraba de gravedad, ambos por el cansancio se sentaron en el suelo recuperando el aliento, en eso se levantó Satán y voló hasta quedar enfrente de ellos, mirándose con heridas y quemaduras graves_

-Malditos equinos… una y otra vez se levantan sin importar quién o que intente eliminarlos- comento Satán dejando sorprendidos a los dos equinos, estos se levantaron a cómo pudieron, pero su sorpresa fue más al ver como el demonio se empezaba a quemar en un fuego negro –maldición, y yo que quería vengarme de Brodek antes de morir… o que él me matara al final-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Holy

-Bueno, yo puedo cambiar de cuerpo cada cierto tiempo, pero al hacerlo si muero antes de que se cumpla el tiempo, muero realmente, el fuego negro es la prueba de ello- contesto el demonio, sus pies desaparecieron al ser consumidos por ese fuego negro –jejeje… ya es mi fin, maldición-

-¿Cómo puedes decir que él te matara si él ya está muerto?- pregunto Comet mirándolo con odio

-Jajajaja… se nota que ni mi hermano ni ustedes saben, bueno, la razón de eso es…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar su cuerpo fue consumido por el fuego negro, su muerte llego y se llevó consigo una información que puede o no, sea importante

-Bueno, hay que ir con los demás- comento Holy

-Si-

 _Ambos se encaminaron hacia donde están los CR combatiendo contra Skylife, el último de demonio que quedaba en pie_

-No puede ser… el Kido de Satán desapareció- comento Skylife quedando un poco sorprendido

-Este es su fin- dijo Ventus dando un tajo con sus dos Keyblades en diagonal, el demonio se hizo a un lado esquivándolo y dándole una patada en la cara lanzándolo

-Estorbas- dijo el alicornio, seguido empieza a esquivar flechas y balas mágicas que le disparaban Rockaid y Tennesse, este apunta con sus cascos a los dos y les dispara un cero haciendo que ellos salten a un lado evadiéndolo

-¡Whoa!- gritaron el potro amarillo y el vaquero saltando los dos a lados opuestos

-Comete esto- dijo Ignos dando varios latigazos con su cruz de combate, seguido de atacarlo con su cruz de hielo y después la cruz de fuego, para después dispara un rayo mágico de su cuerno

-Hmph… no son nada- dijo Skylife esquivando todos los ataques del unicornio azul, seguido da un grito generando una onda expansiva lanzando a los cuatro

-Maldito, muere de una vez- dijo Ventus dando un estoque con su Keyblade Prometida, seguido de realizar un corte giratorio con ambas Keyblades, en eso Skylife lo toma del cuello levantándolo empezándolo ahorcar -¡Gaahh!-

-Si su líder cae, ustedes también- dijo el alicornio negro ahorcándolo con más fuerza, en eso sintió una energía Kido que hacia presión sobre el -¿Qué? ¿de… de dónde proviene?-

 _Skylife se puso a buscar el origen de ese Kido, mirando hacia todas las direcciones, hasta que se queda mirando en la dirección donde yacía el cuerpo de Brodek, se quedó confundido y lanzo fuertemente al pegaso rojo alejándolo de él, los demás Caballeros fueron a atacarlo pero se deshizo rápidamente de ellos, empezó a volar y conforme avanzaba aumentaba su velocidad, hasta que llego donde está el cuerpo del pony verde_

-SI, eso creí, sigues muerto tal como te deje- dijo Skylife, en eso los Caballeros, Holy y Comet llegaron empezando a rodearlo –vaya, vaya, parece ser que mi hermanito no pudo con ustedes dos-

-Ja… no creas que nos íbamos a dejar matar- comento Comet

-Fue realmente fácil- comento Holy

-Sí, sobre todo por todas esas heridas, bueno, mínimo los dejo exhaustos- contesto el alicornio negro colocando su casco en la empuñadura de la Katana que está atravesando el cuerpo de Brodek –les daré a los seis el mismo destino que su amigo- intento sacar la katana pero no podía -¿pero qué…?-

-Jejeje… fuiste un idiota- dijo Wind recargado en un árbol tranquilamente

-Tuu… sigues con vida- dijo Skylife bastante furioso -¿Qué es lo que sabes?-

-Bueno, solo te diré que les diste el tiempo suficiente para cerrar el contrato- comento el pegaso demonio

-¿Contrato?- no solo el alicornio negro quedo sorprendido sino que también los demás

 _La energía Kido empezó a brotar del suelo alrededor del cuerpo de Brodek, haciendo que Skylife diera un salto tomando distancia, de pronto se alzó una columna de Kido, cuando se disipo un poco se miró al pony verde de pie en sus patas traseras teniendo todavía la katana atravesándole el corazón, en eso la katana empieza a brillar desapareciendo a los pocos segundos, la herida que tenía Brodek en el corazón al igual que una que otra herida_

-Im… imposible- dijo Skylife

-¿pero qué rayos está pasando?- se cuestionó Ventus, y por la expresión que tenían los demás también pensaban en esa pregunta

- _Conception, Kido energy is stabilized_ \- se hoyo una voz conocida para algunos de los presentes, Brodek abre los ojos y extiende su casco derecho

-Ven a mi ¡Blood Sword!- grito Brodek haciendo que su katana apareciera

-Es bueno estar de vuelta en el negocio- comento Blood

-Sera mejor que se vayan, matare a este infeliz de una buena vez- comento el pony verde seriamente

-No te dejare aquí Brodek, creí que habías muerto, creía que falle la promesa que le hice a Pinkie antes de venir aquí- comento Ventus estando a un lado del pony verde

-Lo siento Ven…- Brodek le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-¡Aaaahhgg! ¿por… por qué?- dijo el pegaso rojo antes de quedar inconsciente

-Llévenselo de aquí- dijo el pony verde sosteniendo a Ventus, Ignos se acercó y lo cargo

-Se nota que quieres terminarlo- dijo Ignos alejándose un poco junto con los demás

-Buena suerte hermano- dijo Holy

-Gracias…-

 _Una vez se quedaron Brodek y Skylife solos hubo un silencio de muerte, ninguno de los dos se movía, mirándose fijamente, en un parpadeo ambos se lanzaron uno en contra de otro, el alicornio negro disparo varios ceros, pero el pony verde los cortaba o desviaba con la katana_

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayas vuelto a encerrarte en una arma Overlord?- pregunto Skylife sin dejar de atacar

-Jajaja… bueno, alguien te tiene que parar, además es aburrido estar libre sabes- contesto Blood

-No entiendo eso- comento el alicornio negro

-Simple, digamos que prefiero sentir la sangre recorrer mi filo como arma demoniaca a sentirá con el cuerpo- contesto la katana –además, te diré de una vez, ya selle el portal entre la Isla Ente y la Earthworld-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso?!- grito Skylife notándose bastante molesto

-Nuestra era en este mundo se acabó Skylife, entiéndelo- contesto Blood

-Así es, y por eso tú caerás hoy- dijo Brodek acercándose rápidamente enfrente del alicornio negro dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos -¡Liberación de sello, segunda forma… Dark Blade!-

 _La Katana se dividió en dos, Brodek hizo un corte giratorio con ambas espadas, dándole en todo el cuerpo a Skylife llenándolo de heridas superficiales, nada de gravedad, el alicornio se estabilizo pero ya no miro al pony verde, este se giró y miro a Brodek quien le dio un puñetazo, de las sombras salieron látigos que se enterraron en el cuerpo de Skylife_

-¡Aaaahhgg!- grito Skylife por el dolor que sentía, este lo golpeo en la cara haciendo retroceder al pony verde, las heridas que tenia se empezaron a sanar –puedes hacerme todas las heridas que quieras pero aun así se curaran-

-Ja… mientras tengas Kido si se curaran, pero hasta tú tienes un límite- comento Brodek escupiendo algo de sangre de la boca –además me di cuenta de algo, tú no puedes absorber Kido si tu adversario tiene lo mismo o mayor Kido, al igual que no puedes absorberlo si el originario del Kido esta sellado en un arma u objeto-

-Tsk… entonces Overlord, por esa razón lo hiciste ¿eh? ¿Encerrarte de nuevo en un arma?- pregunto el alicornio negro, sus heridas ya estaban sanadas y no había rastro de alguna

-Jejeje… en parte, pero lo que dije antes es cierto- dijo Dark Blade

-Acabemos con esto compañero- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Oosssuuu!- grito el demonio

-No importa, nunca podrán superarme- dijo Skylife

-Ja… que no escuchaste que la unión hace la fuerza- comento el pony verde giro las katanas y las enterró en su cuerpo -¡Liberación de sello, tercera forma… Yami no Shinryaku!-

 _Brodek se lanzó rápidamente contra Skylife, el pony verde cubrió sus garras demoniacas de Kido y empezó a atacarlo rápida y ferozmente, el alicornio se defendía bloqueándolo o evadiéndolo, ambos chocan sus codos y después empiezan a lanzar puñetazos y patadas rápidamente, ninguno de los dos titubeaba y no tenían ni una sola pisca de querer retroceder, ambos se dieron un fuerte puñetazo que los lanzo hacia lados opuestos_

-Muere.. ¡Cero!- grito Skylife lanzando su cero

-Ja…- Brodek junto sus garras del casco derecho, de la punta de las garras disparo un cero, ambos poderes colisionaron creando una fuerte explosión

-¡A ver si te gusta esto!- el alicornio negro creo varias esferas de energía Kido al frente de el -¡Cero metralleta!-

 _Un sinfín de ceros más pequeños se dispararon hacia donde esta Brodek, este los empezó a esquivar moviéndose rápidamente, un cero lo alcanza a impactar seguido de más ceros impactar con el explotando todos y cada uno de ellos al contacto, al final el pony verde salido volando y se impactó contra una roca la cual se agrieto bastante ya que incluso se hundió un poco en ella_

-¡No eres tan rudo ahora!- Skylife apareció enfrente de Brodek y disparo un cero

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- Brodek fue arrastrado por el cero del alicornio negro, en eso apareció saliendo de la sombra de Skylife dándole un puñetazo en la quijada lanzándolo al aire para después darle una patada ascendente y finalizar con una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo lejos de el -¡Liberación de sello, cuarta forma… Belown Darkness!- de su espalda le salieron alas demoniacas brotando algo de sangre al momento de salir debido al cambio apariencia al igual que creció unos diez centimetros -a ver qué te parece esto a ti- junto sus garras y creo una esfera de energia color negro, estiro sus garras hacia arriba haciendo crecer la esfera despidiendo rayos de color negro -¡Dark Thunderbolt!-

 _El pony verde demonio lanzo la esfera de energia hacia Skylife, este intento detenerla pero a los pocos segundos la esfera explota creando un hongo de humo, cuando el humo se disipo se puedo observar un cráter de unos quince metro de diámetro el cual despedía rayos de color negro, el alicornio salido volando del cráter notándose con varias heridas en su cuerpo y si su brazo derecho del cual sangraba mucho_

- _A cada momento me alcanza en poder_ \- pensó Skylife, dio un grito y su brazo se restableció al igual que alguna que otra herida, sanando en su totalidad – _rayos, ya no se sanan todas mis heridas_ -

- _Hmph… al parecer sus heridas ya no se sanan totalmente_ -dijo Brodek en su cabeza notando las heridas que quedaron en el cuerpo del alicornio negro

-¡Si eso es lo único que puedes hacer, no podrás conmigo!- dijo el alicornio blanco, en eso vio que el pony verde demonio estiro su garra derecha teniéndola abierta -¿pero que?

-¡Dark Prision!- grito el pony verde

-¡Maldición!- Skylife no alcanzo a reaccionar y fue atrapado en un ataúd de oscuridad, alrededor del ataúd aparecieron espadas sombrías las cuales se enterraron por todo el ataúd, el alicornio negro gritaba por el dolor que sentía -¡aaaaahhhggg!-

-Bien…- Brodek aparece estando algo cerca del ataúd -¡y mientras estas ahí escucha con atención!- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con sus patas traseras teniendo sus garras en la espalda –solo importan dos cosas en este mundo, lo que uno puede hacer y lo que uno no puede hacer… por ejemplo, puedo dejarte vivir, pero no puedo porque eso significaría la destrucción de Equestria, así que no lo puedo permitir ya que mis hijos no tendrían donde vivir-

-Ja… a mí no me importa eso- dijo el alicornio desde dentro del ataúd, en eso explota mostrándose al alicornio con una forma antropomórfica

-Joo… así que mi teoría era cierta, tú fuiste condenado a tener cuerpo de pony, y a la hora de usar tu Resurrección tu cuerpo se vuelve así… jajaja, interesante- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa

-Yo no le veo la gracia- Skylife aparece enfrente Brodek tomándolo del cuello, estrangulándolo -¡aaahhgg!- se pudo liberar al enterrarle sus garras en el pecho del alicornio –coff, coff… maldito-

-Ya es demasiado tarde, ya gastase mucho Kido- comento Brodek tomando distancia –ahora es tu fin…- alrededor de él empezó a brotar la energia Kido la cual se desato violentamente -¡Liberación de sello, quinta forma… Overlord!-

 _Brodek se encontraba en su forma antropomórfica, hizo algunos estiramientos y después se lanzó contra Skylife, ambos intercambiaban golpes, patadas, se lanzaban energia Kido, y demás, una batalla colosal entre titanes, después de mucho tiempo de estar peleando, el combate llego a su fin, el pony verde se encontraba sosteniendo una espada hecha de oscuridad estando enterrada en el corazón del alicornio negro_

-¡Gaahh!- Skylife escupió sangre de la boca, su respiración es agitada –ja… ja… ja… no pensé… que moriría… a manos de… un mortal…-

-Siempre… hay una primera vez… para todo- dijo Brodek ya casado, teniendo fuerza suficiente para apenas mantenerse de pie

-Al fina… no pude ir… por mi padre… mal… dicion- dijo el alicornio negro ya dando sus últimas palabras –pero mínimo… tú te iras conmigo…-

-Tsk… cállate- dijo el pony verde arrancándole el corazón, tanto Skylife como el corazón se deshicieron en un fuego de color negro –al fin… todo acabo…-

-Resiste Brodek, todavía tienes que volver- dijo Wind sosteniendo al pony verde, este volvió al normalidad y la katana apareció en el lomo de él

-Gracias… Wind…-

 _Tras un rato de caminar, Wind y Brodek llegaron a Ponyville, el pony verde le dijo que lo sentara en un banco cerca de ahí, tenía varias heridas que a simple vista no se miraban muy graves, pero eran todo lo contrario, en eso llegaron los CR, Holy y Comet_

-Eres un idiota, que crees que hubiera pasado si algo te pasaba ¿eh?- dijo Ventus regañándolo

-Lo siento Ven… oye, me harías el favor de reunir a las chicas y a mi esposa e hijos- dijo Brodek ya un poco más calmado

-Está bien- el pegaso rojo se fue a buscar a los demás

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Wind

-Si… ya no queda de otra- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa un tanto alegre

 _Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos reunidos_

-¿Para qué nos llamaras?- pregunto Twilight

-Bueno… solo quiero disculparme…- dijo Brodek sorprendiendo a todos ya que no es muy común que haga eso o que llame a todos para ese tipo de cosas –Rarity, perdón por volar tu boutique dos veces, la verdad no sé cómo es que paso, pero lo siento-

-Olvídalo, ya es cosa del pasado- comento Rarity –¡aunque tuve que trabajar por una semana para poder volver a tener todo como antes!-

-Ventus… perdón por todas esas veces que te he molestado y también por todas esas veces que te hice enojar tanto que querías matarme- dijo el pony verde, notándose la sinceridad en esta ocasión

-No entiendo para que haces esto, no es común de ti- comento Ventus

-Twilight, perdón por aquella vez que voltee el castillo de cabeza…- y así Brodek estuvo disculpándose con cada uno de ellos por todos los problemas que ha ocasionado

-Papá, ¿Por qué dices todo eso?- pregunto Diane

-Yo… yo…- el pony verde empezó a lagrimear, dejando un silencio –lo siento por no ser un buen padre, o un buen esposo-

-Brodek, basta…- dijo Pinkie poniéndose triste

-He cometido muchos errores y realmente lo siento por todo eso- el cuerpo de Brodek empezó a brillar poco a poco

¿Papá? ¿qu… que te está pasando?- pregunto Renji, Diane y él se empezaron a asustar y comenzaron a lagrimear

-Aaaahh…- el pony verde tomo una bocanada de aire y sonrió, de su ojo derecho le salió una lagrima –gracias por todo- su cuerpo brillo más fuerte y se esparció en destellos de luz –gracias por ser mi familia todo este tiempo-

 _Los presentes se quedaron estupefactos por lo que paso, había un silencio atroz, nunca pensaron que sería la última vez que mirarían al pony verde, a su amigo un tanto loco, Pinkie se entristeció tanto que empezó a llorar al igual que sus hijos, a los pocos segundos las demás chicas le siguieron, Rainbow Dash se hacia la fuerte al igual que Ventus quien solo se limitó a intentar calmar a su esposa, evitando no llorar, Tennesse se quitó el sombrero al igual que Applejack_

.¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?- pregunto Ventus a Wind

-Yo nada, como saben algunos de ustedes, el cuerpo pony puede resistir una sierta cantidad de energia, Brodek siempre sobre paso ese límite…- decía Wind, notándose un poco triste –su cuerpo ya no pudo más, y ese fue el resultado-

-Quiero a mi papá de vuelta… ¡lo quiero ahora!- grito Diane llorando al igual que su hermano

-Lo siento niña, pero no puedo hacer nada- dijo el pegaso demonio, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue volando

-¡Papaaaaaaa!- grito Renji sin dejar de llorar, Pinkie no pudo evitarlo y los abrazo, ellos hicieron lo mismo, abrazaron a su madre


	39. Epilogo

_***Capitulo 39: Epilogo**_

 _20 años después de la muerte de Brodek_

 _Entre las calles de Ponyville se encontraba corriendo un potrillo verde, escapando de una pony rosa, ella tenía una cara de estar enojada con el potrillo verde por alguna extraña razón, mientras el potrillo corría saludaba a sus conocidos, a sus tíos los CR, a Comet, Holy, incluso saludo a la Princesa Twilight, hasta que llego y se ocultó en la crin de otra pony rosa_

-¡¿Dónde está mamá?!- grito la pony rosa a su madre

-No te enojes tanto hija, solo es un potrillo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Le dije que rejuntara su cuarto y no lo ha hecho desde hace una semana- reclamo bastante molesta

-Jijiji… es igual que su abuelo- se llevó los cascos a la crin sacando al potrillo verde, su aspecto es prácticamente igual a Brodek

-Jejeje… hola mamá- dijo el potrillo algo nervioso

-¿Cómo estas mi pequeño y loco nietito?- dijo abrazándolo

-Abuela Pinkie… no respiro…- dijo el potrillo intentando respirara

-Upsi… perdón- dijo Pinkie sonriéndole

-Pfff… no lo consientas mamá, no se lo merece- dijo la pony rosa, que por su puesto se trataba de Diane, la primogénita de Brodek, ahora ya es toda una yegua, su Cm es una guitarra de color negro con blanco siendo sostenido por tres globos, uno amarillo y dos azules

-Como te dije, es igual a su abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa alegre

-Osu…- saludo un pony verde con crin y cola de negro con rosa, ojos celestes, Cm igual a la de Brodek

-¡Tío Renji!- dijo el potrillo saltando hacia el abrazándolo

-Jejeje… ¿cómo estas enano?- dijo Renji despeinándole la crin a su sobrino

-Jee… milagro que bienes hermanito- dijo Diane despeinándole la crin a su hermano

-Oye… ya no soy un potrillo, no hagas eso- dijo el pony verde quitándose el casco de su hermana –además, mañana es esa fecha del año-

-Oh, vaya, ten pronto- comento Pinkie

-Si mamá, mañana se cumplirán veinte años desde que papá se fue- dijo Renji notándose algo triste

-¿Entonces mañana iremos a ver al abuelo Brodek?- pregunto el potrillo inocentemente

-Si… bueno, tu vienes conmigo, no iras si no limpias tu cuarto- dijo Diane tirando de la oreja de su hijo llevándoselo –nos vemos luego mamá-

-¡Adiós abuela Pinkie… au, mamá duele!- dijo el potrillo verde

-Jejeje… ese potrillo me trae recuerdos- comento Pinkie riéndose un poco

-¿Estas bien mamá?- pregunto Renji notando que su madre ocultaba la tristeza que sentía

-Sí, aunque extraño a tu padre- dijo la pony rosa algo triste

-Lo sé, y yo también, pero no puedo estar triste por siempre- dijo el pony verde abrazando a su madre

-Sí, tienes razón, además tu padre no me lo permitiría- comento Pinkie correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo

-¿Qué tal si vamos a casa? Tengo antojo de comer tus deliciosos cupcakes- dijo Renji con una sonrisa

-Jijiji… igualito a tu padre- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa

 _Al día siguiente, Pinkie, sus dos hijos y su nieto se encontraban reunidos en frente de una tumba que hicieron entre todos en la cual descansaba Brodek, aunque su cuerpo se esparció en destellos de luz, querían algo con que recordarlo_

-Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Pinkie tocando la tumba con su casco

-Hola Abuelo Brodek, jejeje… soy yo tu nieto Brodek Jr.- dijo con una sonrisa el potrillo

-Brodek…- dijo Diane mirándolo

-¿Qué?- dijo Brodek encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa –solo saludo a mi abuelo-

-Aaaahhh… no tiene remedio este enano- dijo su madre llevándose un casco a la frente

-Tranquila hermana, solo es un potrillo- dijo Renji quien después se rio un poco

-Bueno, Brodek ¿me ayudas a limpiar la tumba de tu abuelo?- pregunto Pinkie a su nieto

-¡Siiiii!- grito el potrillo con una sonrisa

-Y dime Renji ¿seguirás los pasos de papá?- pregunto Diane mientras miraba a su madre y a su hijo limpiar la tumba de su padre

-Sip… papá era de los mejores caza recompensas, yo prometí que lo superaría así que tengo que ir por el mismo sendero que el para poder sobre pasarlo- contesto el pony verde

-Sera un camino difícil, pero bueno tu sabes- comento la pony rosa –y cuando me darás sobrinos ¿eh?- dijo con una mirada picarona tocándole con el codo en el hombro de su hermano -¿eh, eh?-

-No empieces Diane- dijo Renji haciéndose a un lado algo molesto

-No te quejes, papá ya me esperaba desde que tenía veinte, ya tienes veinticuatro y ni un solo nieto le has dado- dijo Diane abrazando a su hermano del cuello

-Pe… pero es diferente, a mí no me interesa formar una familia todavía- dijo el pony verde sonrojándose un poco

-Aja… eso o ya tienes a alguien en especial pero no te animas a tirártela- dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No molestes!- grito Renji estando algo sonrojada

-Jajaja… vez que tengo razón, tu cara me lo dice- dijo Diane riéndose por la actitud de su hermano

 _Una pequeña familia feliz, a pesar de la pérdida de alguien querido, siguiendo adelante con sus vidas, recordado siempre aquel pony que se fue_

 _Al llegar la tarde rejuntaron todo y se alistaron para marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de Brodek_

 _-No podría tener mejor familia-_

-¿Uh?- Pinkie volteo a ver la tumba de su esposo y después sonrió soltando algunas cuantas lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad –sí, tienes razón-

-¿Uh?- Diane volteo a ver a su madre -¿dijiste algo mamá?-

-Nopi…- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

-Oye enano, ¿Qué tal una carrera a SugarCube Corner?- pregunto Renji a su sobrino –si me ganas esta vez te compro todo lo que quieras-

-¿En serio?- dijo alegre Brodek, el pony verde asistió con la cabeza –yeeeeeyyy… cupcakes gratis-

-En sus marcas… listo… ¡fuera!- grito el pony verde corriendo al igual que su sobrino

-¡Hey esperen!- grito Diane pero ya no los pudo detener

-Déjalos hija, no creo que ocasionen problemas- comento Pinkie sonriéndole a su hija

-Mmmm… no estoy segura de…- no termino de hablar ya que a lo lejos miro una explosión formando un hongo de palomitas de maíz, esto hizo que a Diane le brotara una vena de la frente estando al rojo vivo -¡Renji! ¡Brodek! ¡Vengan aquí en este instante!- grito furiosa corriendo rápidamente a buscar a su hermano e hijo

-Jejeje… se nota que es tu hijo y nieto- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

 _-Jejeje… ¿verdad?-_

-¿Brodek?- Pinkie volteo y miro al fantasma de su esposo sentado al lado de la tumba, quedando ella sorprendida

 _-Te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario-_

-Oki doki loki- dijo la pony rosa tapándose la boca con sus cascos saliéndole alguna que otra lagrima de los ojos


	40. Un nuevo mundo

_***Capitulo 40: Un nuevo mundo**_

 _En un lugar totalmente oscuro, los elementos de la armonía se reunieron orbitando en medio de ese lugar formando un circulo, un pequeño destello de luz se formó en medio, de la nada varios destellos de luz se empezaron a acumular hasta formar una figura parecida a la de un pony, brillo con más intensidad y apareció un pony de pelaje color verde claro, de crin color negro con rayas verdes, cola flameada de negro por fuera y verde por dentro, tiene una Cm de dos guitarras formando una equis, una es negro con blanco y la otra es igual salvo que los colores son invertidos_

 _A la distancia se miró un destello de luz bastante brillante, los elementos de la armonía se fueron volando hacia aquel destello junto con ese pony, ese destello de luz se trataba de un portal que conducía a otro lugar, del otro lado del portal se puede ver lo que es Ponyville_

 _En el parque de Ponyville, un pegaso de color azul claro, crin color negro peinado hacia atrás con un largo mechón de cabello que va de la frente hasta por debajo del mentón, cola de color negro, ojos color rojo oscuro, su Cm son dos guitarras acústicas de color café formando una equis_

 _Este pegaso caminaba con dos helados, uno de fresa y otro de limón, camino hasta llegar a una banca sentándose a lado de una pegaso de pelaje blanco, crin y cola rubio y rizado, teniendo un aspecto muy parecido al de Pinkie Pie_

-Aquí tienes Surprise- dijo el pegaso azul dándole el helado de fresa

-Yo quiero el de limón- dijo la pegaso blanca

-Está bien, toma- le da el helado de limón y ella le da una lamida con una sonrisa –jejeje… pareces una potrilla-

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás Light- dijo Surprise sacándole la lengua

-Oye… que mala- dijo Light riéndose un poco por la actitud de la pegaso

 _En lo alto del cielo se abre un portal de donde salen disparado varios destellos de luz, el pegaso azul lo miro con atención algo curioso, se dio cuenta que uno de esos destellos se dirigía hacia ellos, Light abrazo a la pegaso y levanto vuelo, el destello se impactó en la banca donde estaban ellos, debido al impacto se levantó algo de humo, una vez se disipo se miró un cráter no muy grande, el pegaso azul se acercó mirando en el centro del cráter a un pony terrenal verde claro, se acercó y le tomo el pulso, se sorprendió al sentir que todavía le latía el corazón, rápidamente lo cargo y se lo llevo_

 _Habían pasado varios días y el pony verde todavía no despertaba, Light comenzó a pensar seriamente en llevarlo a un hospital, pero algo inesperado sucedió_

-¡Aaaahh!- se despertó de golpe el pony verde respirando agitadamente llevándose un casco al pecho mientras tocia un poco, una vez se calmó miro a su alrededor -¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- en eso la puerta se abrió y entro el pegaso azul -¿uh?

-Wow… oye amigo, tranquilo, no te hare daño- dijo Light tranquilamente, el pony se le quedo mirado extrañado por unos segundos y después salió por la ventana –hay no es cierto- miro por la ventana y miro al pony caer al suelo ya que estaban en una casa de dos pisos -¡oye, vuelve aquí!-

 _El pegaso levanto vuelo persiguiendo al pony verde, durante un rato lo siguió hasta que se detuvo enfrente del lago que se encontraba algo distanciado de Ponyville, Light lo observo a la distancia, quedo sorprendido al ver a ese extraño pony llorar tallándose los ojos por alguna extraña razón, así que se acercó con cuidado sin alarmarlo_

-Oye amigo… ¿estás bien?- dijo Light una vez estuvo cerca de el

-No... no sé quién soy- dijo el pony verde notándose la tristeza –pero me siento muy triste por alguna extraña razón-

-Creo que tienes amnesia- comento el pegaso azul –si vienes conmigo te ayudare en lo que pueda a recuperar tu memoria ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?-

 _Light extendió su casco esperando a que el pony aceptara, pero estuvo así unos segundos, justo cuando pensó que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano el pony verde extendió su casco indicando que aceptaba la ayuda del pegaso azul, este con una sonrisa alegre lo ayudo a levantarse y se encaminaron devuelta a la casa de Light_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¿Qué? Acaso creyeron que sería el final de todo, no amigos, esto solo es el comienzo, ya que si tuviéramos el monte Everest como referencia apenas estaríamos escalando la quinta parte del monte. Y por supuesto abra continuación como pueden ver, jejeje… me tomare un descanso de este fic antes de continuar para trabajar en otros proyectos pendientes_

 _(Poner en youtube "_ _Pirates of the Caribbean 2 - Soundtr 01 - Jack Sparrow" en el minute 1:40)_

 _Pero… antes que nada los agradecimientos y demás:_

 _Todos los personajes originarios de la serie MLP: Frienship is magi son propiedad de Hasbro_

 _El personaje de Holy Blade es propiedad de Silverwolf850_

 _El personaje de Ventus Fast es propiedad de black-spyro, al igual que los otros Caballeros de la Realeza, creo :p_

 _Los personajes Comet Galaxy y Stellar Galaxy son propiedad de Comet Galaxy_

 _El personaje de Brodek es propiedad de Brodek117_

 _De ahí en fuera todos los demás personajes que no forman parte de la serie original son propiedad única y exclusiva de Brodek117_

 _ **Este fic fue escrito para fines de no lucro y entretenimiento**_

 _Gracias a todos los que mencione arriba por prestarme sus Oc's para esta primera entrega del fic_

 _Y sin más que decir este ha sido Brodek117 despidiéndose (por el momento) de ustedes y los veo en unas cuantas semanas para la continuación de este fic que todavía no tiene nombre xD_

 _Hasta luego :p_

 _Anvairgvnaoi{vnquáoibhvnasgboibjñanfbvi (me puse a jugar con el teclado nomas para variar xD) aohasojpbvna´bvaiovbnoglavih_


End file.
